The Crimson Dragon
by Daemon of Wrath
Summary: There are times when weakness is a sin. The strong survive. If a broken heart is the reason for such weakness, then he'll discard it to become strong. Strong enough to protect them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride, the author of many BRILLIANT stories such as Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R-eset, Code Geass: Miraculous Birthday, Code Geass: Lucian of the Paradox, Infinite Stratos: For Answer, Devil Survivor: Destiny Rewind, Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack, RWBY's Reaper, TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon, Tokyo Ghoul: Black Dove, Fractured Reality, Those that Defy Fate, Tokyo Ghoul DxD, Other Self Online, Code SURVIVOR, Tokyo Ghoul:reBIRTH, Tatsumi ga Kill!, and many, many more!**_

 ** _He is a good friend of mine, and I highly recommend all his stories!_**

 _ **I am truly grateful for his help in making this story possible! You are the best man!**_

 _ **This story was started off from the idea from Stray Red Dragon Emperor by IllusionDrawer and A Fragile Heart by Gunmare, with Issei's friends not choosing to go back to comfort him after their condescending remarks.**_

 _ **We also added the dark twist of Tokyo Ghoul to it.**_

 _ **This takes place around volume 10 of the Light Novel, yet before :re of Tokyo Ghoul.**_

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: A Devil's End of Life

Issei Hyoudou sighed heavily as he walked about the school grounds, the only source of illumination being the street lamps lit all around the campus. Normally, around this time, he would be hanging out with his friends and celebrating their victory over the Khaos Brigade after they had tried to disturb the peace process.

However, that was not the case. He was just confused by the events that happened earlier in the clubroom. Just what on Earth had he said that ticked Rias and the others off? Sure, he could be an idiot at times, but he spoke how he felt: Rias was beautiful, and he couldn't have her any other way... so why was she so pissed?

He let out another sigh. Was this what his mom meant by the fact that he would never understand women?

'Partner...you okay?' The voice of his comrade in arms, Ddraig, asked.

"...I'm not so sure Ddraig. Just what did I do wrong back there? Why was everyone so scathing towards me? Was it because I didn't understand Buchou's feelings?" He asked back.

'Unfortunately, kid, that is something you have to solve on your own.' the Great Welsh answered. 'Trust me, I am the last person you should be asking about a woman's feelings...' Issei heard him shudder. 'Believe me when I say this, women hold grudges for a long time... and a female dragon holds one for eternity.'

"Wow..." the teen sweat-dropped. "What did you do?"

'Partner, I didn't earn the title 'The Crimson Emperor' for nothing.' Ddraig said solemnly. 'I have done a lot of things I am not proud of... among them was leaving a comrade to die on the battlefield... especially one I courted in the past.'

"Guess we both suck with women, huh?" Issei chuckled sarcastically, a slight smile appearing on his face. However, it vanished just as soon as it had appeared. "I like Buchou, I really do... But..."

'Is this about what happened with that Fallen woman?'

The brown haired teen stopped walking. His voice silent, yet his mind was racing. Racing to the past...the time when he was asked out on a date for the first time in his life. It was the happiest day of his life...but it ended bitterly. His date turned out to be only playing with him for her own amusement before killing him. His emotions were toyed with, his trust broken, his fear and anxiety grew.

"...Huh...I just can't hide it from you, partner." Issei responded with a bitter smile.

'You forget, I've been with you for a long time.' Ddraig answered. 'Since the day you were conceived, actually... I am sorry, Issei. If it weren't for me, that woman wouldn't have...'

"Hey, what are you apologizing for, Ddraig?" Issei asked, trying to put on a carefree smile as usual. "I mean, how was I supposed to know I was going to become the Red Dragon Emperor?"

'Still though...!' The dragon argued back. 'If only I had awakened and contacted you sooner! Then maybe you wouldn't have had to die like that! I could've warned you and avoided her, and saved you from all that grief! I could have-!'

"Ddraig!" Issei interrupted him. "...It's no big deal. It's not your fault, it never was. I was just an idiot for falling for such an obvious tactic. I didn't even know her, and I still agreed on a date with her...Heh...I'm just a hopeless idiot, aren't I?"

'Issei...'

"And besides...I still would've been pitifully weak at that point. I would've died regardless."

Ddraig cringed at his partner's words. He had been with Issei for a long time, as he had spoken earlier, having seen everything he endured. Out of everyone in his life, he was the one who knew Issei the best. Sure, he was a pervert, but his dream of being a harem king was... something more. He didn't want women all around him, wanting him to ravish their bodies.

He just wanted to stop being alone.

"Maybe I should head back and apologize to Buchou now..." Issei said, scratching the back of his head. "I think she's probably let of some steam now... right?"

However, just as he was about to turn around and head back for the club room, he suddenly felt himself freeze on the spot.

Killing intent had washed over him like a tidal wave. 'W-what in the hell is this?!'

The amount of sheer malice was staggering. In fact, it was as if he was drowning in fear and bloodlust. Whoever this person is...they are anything but human. No human, no matter how twisted or murderous, could ever match this feral, hunting instinct.

That fact truly scared him.

He whirled around to face the threat. In front of him were two men, each dressed in bizarre outfits. The first was a man with white hair, his bloody red eyes glaring out with an almost chilling calmness, a crimson mask covering the bottom half of his face. A vast majority of his body was hidden by the white coat he wore. His companion was taller, wearing a mask that hid his entire face, bearing exaggerated lips and oversized teeth, lacking eyes. The figure had long hair, tied back into a long ponytail, and was dressed in a dark red robe.

"W-who the hell are these guys?" Issei wondered, slipping into a battle stance.

'Be careful, partner...' Ddraig advised. 'Whoever they are... they are not Devils, nor Angels or Fallens.'

The white-haired man narrowed his eyes on Issei. "Interesting..." he hummed. "You don't smell like an ordinary human."

"Yet, you don't smell like a Ghoul, either..." The white haired man was now behind him. Issei instinctively whipped around and jumped backwards.

"H-how...?!" Issei stammered, disbelieving anything to be that quick. He didn't even see the man move. Not even Yuuto could move that quickly.

"Hm...Good reaction speed."

The brown haired teen grit his teeth, and felt his demonic power begin to flow through him. Crimson armor began to plate his right arm, the fingers encased in talons, and a glowing green jewel embedded into the back of his hand. His wings sprout forth from his back, uncurling straight and proud. The man was intrigued by this, having never seen anything like it before.

"Who are you?!" Issei demanded as he initiated a boost. "Answer me!"

The man scoffed, amused. "If you want me to tell you... try and make me."

"Grgh! You asked for it!"

BOOST!

The Jewel on his gauntlet glowed brightly, the voice from it resounding throughout the area. Power flowed through his body.

"Take this!" WIth a quick step, Issei launched himself towards the man with a reared fist. Once he was close enough, he delivered a hard straight punch to the man's face.

But his opponent didn't even cringe.

"Hm... not bad." the man said, impressed. "I do believe that actually stung a bit."

Issei's eyes widened. "H-how..."

'Issei, get back!'

Acting on instinct and advice, Issei used his wings to leap back, managing to avoid what looked like a dark red appendage emerge from the man's back and writhe on the ground, obliterating the concrete. 'If I didn't move a second sooner, I'd be a dead man!'

The silent individual took a step forward. "There will be no need for your assistance, Noro..." the man said with finality. "This alone will be sufficient."

"Che...!" the Red Dragon Emperor growled in anger. "Cocky bastard...!"

'I don't get it...' he thought in shock. 'Even after a Boost... my attack did nothing?!'

'Partner! Don't get distracted. This is one opponent you do not want to lose focus of in a fight!' Ddraig warned as Issei jumped away from being pulverized by the red appendage.

"R-right!" He nodded. "If Boost won't work, then how about Balance Breaker?"

WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOSTER!

BALANCE BREAK!

In the next second, the gauntlet's armor then began to encroach his entire body. Bloody red steel shielded his body, steel pinions emerging from his back, a sharp iron tail swirling around wildly, and fierce glowing green eyes glared out at the enemy.

"Scale Mail!"

The man gave a 'hmph' in response. "Am I supposed to be impressed?" he asked, almost bored.

He wouldn't be after this.

BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!

"Let's try this again, shall we?!" With even greater speed than before, Issei once again delivered a hard right hook to the man's face. Unlike last time, he visibly recoiled, his feet being lifted off the ground and sent off quite a ways. However, he quickly regained his balance with the appendage as it tore the ground apart, thus slowing them down.

The one called Noro didn't move at all, as if he wasn't concerned at all for his comrade. That unnerved Issei a great deal. Even after one Boost, which was equivalent to three Boosts back when he first became a Devil at this point in time, he didn't deal any damage. Surely, five boosts would be enough to deal some damage!

"I see..." the white-haired man muttered, his hand moving to his cheek. It had a burning red mark where Issei had landed the punch, though it was slowly beginning to heal as red cracks formed around it, shrinking the size. "Neither human nor Ghoul... Ah, I see now." he said in realization. "You are... a Devil." His gaze fell upon Issei's Boosted Gear. "So then... that is a Sacred Gear. I must admit, this is my first time seeing one."

"You...Know about this...?" Issei asked.

"Of course. You didn't really think we wouldn't come across any of the Three factions? How foolish and ignorant you are, boy!" The man spoke condescendingly.

"Sh-shut up!" Issei yelled back and he went in for another punch.

BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!

"How curious..." the man said, watching Issei with interest as he charged, this time dodging every strike Issei threw at him. "It doubles your power... An impressive power."

He avoided an uppercut, and used his tail to bounce off the ground, avoiding being bashed by Issei's fists as they came together and slammed downward, creating a small creator.

'You have to finish this quickly, Issei!' Ddraig told him.

"Got it! DRAGON SHOT!"

He raised his hand to the air and let loose with a double blast. Two pillars of crimson energy shot forth, intending to eliminate the target. The man, however, easily evaded both attacks with a nearly flawless grace. The action left Issei gaping, making him vulnerable for an attack. With a quick lash, the tail smacked up against Issei, sending him flying. Thanks to Scale Mail, he didn't feel all that much pain, but it still hurt.

His body was thrown back to the ground, but was quick to get back up, slamming his elbows to bring him back up to his feet.

BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!

"Increase your power all you want..." the man taunted. "It won't matter. You will fall."

"Screw you!" Issei screamed, charging in. Red energy flowed around his hand, intending on bringing the man down with one strike.

However, just as he was within range, the man suddenly vanished. 'What?! Where did he-'

He then felt unimaginable pain erupt all over his arm, causing him to bite back a scream. 'Issei!' Ddraig shouted worry.

"Like I told you, boy..." Issei turned, and to his horror, found that his right arm had been torn off, part of the armor shattered apart. The man's eyes had become red with a black sclera surrounding it. "You will fall."

XXXXXXXXXX

Rias was starting to grow worried.

She had not seen Issei since...what transpired that afternoon. It was already well into the evening, the sun long past the horizon.

Where did he go? And why didn't he inform them where he would be?

"Buchou," Kiba seemed to agree with her thoughts, a pensive look on his face. "Maybe we should go look for Issei... he hasn't returned yet, and it's already night fall."

"Agreed." his master nodded before becoming tense. "Besides, I think I need to... apologize to him."

"You mean about... what happened earlier?" Akeno asked, shaking her head. "In all honesty, I think he could have phrased himself a bit better."

"That isn't the problem, Akeno." Rias disagreed. "Do you recall exactly how Issei died in the first place?"

"Of course. He was killed by..." She trailed off as her mind finally connected the dots. "...You mean that...?"

"I do..." The Gremory Heiress nodded solemnly. "...Even after all this time...the scars on his heart have yet to heal."

"Oh..." Kiba looked away, an ashamed look on his face. "Oh boy... We really screwed this one up, didn't we?"

"Eh?" Asia looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm curious as well." Xenovia spoke up.

It was then that Rias realized something. Asia and Xenovia had never been told what exactly had happened that caused Issei to become a member of her peerage. "I forgot, you weren't made aware. Before Issei became a Devil, he was killed by a Fallen Angel, the same one who tried to extract your Sacred Gear from you. She pretended to be on a date with him before killing him."

"R-really?!" Asia squeaked in horror. "That's...That's just too cruel...!"

"….How….could we have not have known this….?! Such heartlessness….!" Xenovia was equally perturbed.

"It is..." Rias nodded. "...He was hurt...but none of us were aware of this. We just assumed he had healed a long time ago, and misinterpreted his feelings."

"...He might be a pervert," Koneko added her to cents. "But he's the good kind of pervert. No one deserves what he got."

"Y-yeah…!" Gasper agreed. "Issei-senpai shouldn't have deserved that!"

"Indeed." the red-haired beauty smiled. "Well, time to go find us a little adorable Red Dragon."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Haa... Haa..."

"How impressive..." the man clapped his hands, fully impressed. "Even though you lost an arm, you can still fight..." His gaze went down to his arm, which was bent at an odd angle. "You even managed to break one of my own arms."

"S...screw you...bastard...!" Issei panted painfully. His gauntlet-clad arm was clutching the bloody stump on his opposite soldier. His Scale Mail was broken apart by the man's red appendage a short while ago. To make matters worse, the same limb tore off his right arm. Pain was erupting constantly throughout his body. But he had to endure it. His opponent was nowhere near defeated.

He had to keep fighting.

He had to win!

He had to go...back...to...them...

...

...Did...they really want him back...anymore...?

'What if I... really hurt Buchou's...'

"Don't get so distracted, boy." the man scolded as his tail lashed forward. Issei leaped back, avoiding it narrowly before using his remaining arm to grab it and pull the man towards him.

That was an unfortunate mistake on his part. The moment the man was close, he delivered a hard strike to his skull. The metal banged against his head, causing him to be dazed. This provided another opportunity. The man grabbed Issei by the helm, and then rammed is knee straight into his stomach.

The armor was bent and obliterated.

"Guh-Guagh!" Issei vomited blood inside his helmet, which soon broke apart as well. The man lifted his leg until it was above Issei, and brought it back down.

The Sekiriyuutei was slammed down to the earth again, forming a miniature crater where he landed. His body was creaking in agony from the sudden force.

'Dammit, partner, hang on!' Ddraig begged, cursing his own weakness. If only he could be free from this damn place so he could tear that man within his jaws!

"I see that Devils are quite fragile..." the man said, giving the barely conscious Issei a condescending gaze. "Even still... This Sacred Gear... This could prove useful." If the facial features meant anything, the man was smirking. "It appears that Kanou will have a rather peculiar specimen this time around..."

The man turned to his silent companion. "Noro."

The man nodded. Almost immediately, a dark purple tail emerged from his back, much like the man earlier, except this one bore sharp fangs.

The man then grabbed Issei by the collar and lifted him up. "...I wonder...If you are a Devil...then you must belong to someone if you aren't a stray. So tell me, boy. Who is your master?"

"Guh!" Issei coughed up the blood in his lungs and spat the glob in the face of the man before glaring at him.

However, they failed to notice the group of people that came to the scene.

"So... You won't answer..." the man chuckled. "I rather admire strong-willed people such as yourselves... After all, it's rather fun to see them break..." Dark amusement flickered in his eyes. "Just as he did."

The man threw him in the air.

The clawed appendage attached to Noro shot forward as if it were a dog fetching a treat. It clamped its claws around the airborne body, effectively taking a huge bite out of it.

Issei's expression shifted from one of pain to one of shock, as if he couldn't comprehend what just happened.

His body dripped blood onto the broken earth. Right in front of the group that just arrived.

At last, the man finally took notice of them. "Ah, the boy's masters..." he said in amusement, taking notice of one of the women's beautiful red hair. "A Gremory... That would explain his tenacity."

Rias Gremory said nothing. Her eyes were hidden beneath her bangs. The blonde girl bearing a cross looked horrified, her hands at her mouth as if she couldn't just believe what had happened before her very eyes. The blonde male had a deep, writhing hatred filled scowl smeared across his face, his eyes feral, and twin blades gripped tightly in his hands. The smallest of the group had an impassive face, but fury was clear, as blood dripped from her knuckles. The black-haired woman had clear signs of fury, electricity dancing all around her like a raging tempest.

"...Answer me." The Power of Destruction began to dance around Rias' body. "Were you the ones who did this to my adorable servants?"

"Oh?" the man raised an eyebrow. "Angry, are we? Well, by all means..." He spread his arms, almost invitingly. "Try to kill me... if you can."

"With PLEASURE!"

With that, the entire area around her exploded.

Smoke kicked up from the burst of energy, concealing all members of the group and the area around them. Once this happened, all the members scattered and aimed to strike down the man in white.

Issei lifelessly gazed at them from Noro's clutches, the man taking another small bite from him, just missing his vitals.

"B...u...ch...ou..." he gasped out weakly. "R...u...n..."

Rias did not hear her servant's words as she unleashed her power upon the man in white. "You will pay for this transgression!" she declared, her beautiful blue eyes becoming a darkened bloody red. The man evaded the Power of Destruction, allowing it to obliterate everything in sight.

'So, this is the power of the House of Gremory...' he mused before turning his attention to Kiba and Xenovia, their blades at the ready. The blue-haired woman looked especially furious as she swung Durandeel with Kiba's twin Holy-Demon Swords. His tail blocked Kiba's blades, and halted the woman's assault. "That blade..." he noted, glancing down at the Excalibur fragment. "I never imagined I would see an Exorcist become a Devil..." his gaze then turned to Kiba. "Nor one who could create blades of demonic and holy tint. Such interesting servants the Gremory's have."

"Damn you!" Kiba roared. He summoned a third Holy-Demonic Sword and grasped it between his teeth. He swung his head to slice the monster who hurt his best friend!

But the moment it made contact with the man's head, it shattered.

"Hmph...who knew that these blades were so brittle?" He used his tail to smash the blades away and flung the blue haired girl away.

Xenovia was quick to regain her footing, using her sword to slow down her rapid retreat. Koneko charged at the man, her fist reared back. "...You'll pay!" she hissed and thrusted her hand fist forward. The man dodged it easily, but that did not stop the Nekomata's assault as she continued to deliver a flurry of attack. He evaded each attack effortlessly like they were nothing. When her punches failed, Koneko lowered herself and swung her leg, hoping to knock the man off balance.

He used the tail to bounce off the ground. His eyes widened when he suddenly felt himself frozen in place for only a few seconds. "What?"

"Xenovia!" Gasper shouted. "NOW!"

The woman leaped, and swung her blade with all of her might. It sliced through the man's arm, causing him to groan in pain before glaring at her. Taking a hold of Durandal, he tore it out of his arm and twirled around, slamming his leg into her stomach, and sent her back down to the ground.

"Guagh!" The force of the impact felt as if her internal organs had ruptured. Blood spewed from her mouth as she was driven into the concrete ground, breaking it apart as she skidded across it. Durandal Flew out of her grasp and stabbed into the ground next to where she landed, a visible crack on the blade.

Once the man saw he was done with her, he shifted his focus to the one who froze him: Gasper.

"You..." he growled. "Are annoying." He swung his tail at the boy. He grew bewildered when he suddenly vanished. 'This sensation...' he noticed his warped senses immediately, turning his head just in time to see dozens of sparks of electricity heading straight toward him.

"Usually, I take my time when torturing my prey..." Akeno said with a merciless tone, her usual playful smile nowhere to be seen. "But, you hurt my precious kouhai... So I'll obliterate you completely!"

She extended her hand, causing bolts of lightning to burst forth from her palm. Anything that got in its way was instantly vaporized. The man noticed this, but didn't even so much as twitch. Once the attack got in close, he jumped away using his tail. The bolt struck the ground, melting it into a crater that was as smooth as glass.

'The Lighting Priestess...' the man recognized such prowess anywhere, his interest growing. 'A shame we can only bring back the boy... Kanou would enjoy having such projects to work with.'

"You won't get away!" Rias screamed, as she unleashed more of her power. The man's eyes widened when he saw wave after wave after wave of dark, crimson power obliterate everything in it's path, heading straight for him. Once again, he felt his senses becoming distorted. He noticed Gasper's presence beside the red-haired Devil. 'I see now! He can alter one's perception of time and freeze them in place!'

Smirking at this realization, the man figured out how to counter this tactic: Eliminate the boy from the equation. His tail moved more rapidly than before, now poised to strike the boy down.

Unfortunately, the Power of Destruction would not allow him to do that.

The mass of black energy intercepted the encroaching appendage before it could even get close to the boy. The man instinctively pulled his tail away, not wanting it to get obliterated. He jumped away from the destructive force and landed further away, better assessing the battlefield.

"Answer me!" Rias screamed at him. "Why did you hurt Issei?!"

"So, that's the mutt's name..." the man chuckled. "Well, he caught my interest... I must say, that Sacred Gear is something."

"Sacred Gear...You mean you did it for his Boosted Gear?!" Rias barked in demanding.

"Boosted Gear...? Ah! So that's what it was...So this boy possesses the Longinus containing the Welsh Dragon. This makes it even more interesting!" The man clapped in elation.

"Y-you bastard...!" Kiba roared. "I'll kill you!"

"I don't know what your plans are with Issei..." Asia gritted her teeth, glaring at the man with intense hatred. "But... We won't let you get away with this!"

"Yeah!" Gasper nodded in agreement. "No one gets away with hurting our friends!"

The man couldn't help but laugh. "Is that so?" he said with amusement. "Well, by all means..." His eyes changed again, from red and white to red and black. "Give it your best shot."

Everyone flinched from the sudden action. They recognized those eyes anywhere; it was the eyes of a feral, starving predator that preys on Humans, Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels alike.

The enemy they were facing...was a Ghoul.

"B-bu..chou..." Issei gasped out weakly, watching his friends being destroyed one by one. It was agonizing... it was so pitiful, being able to do nothing. "Fo-forget about me... R-ru...n.."

"No!" Rias barked back. "We are not leaving you! I refuse to allow one of my servants to die, especially when I haven't...!"

"Well, enough pleasantries..." The Ghoul interrupted, his tail flickering. "Shall we?"

He made the first move, charging straight at Rias. Kiba was quick to intercept, his blades meeting the tail. Koneko charged alongside him, her fists clenched tightly.

"...Go away you pest!" The man swung his arm out, catching Koneko at the stomach. The force of the blow rivaled that of a Rook's strength, thus winding her. She couldn't react in time as the man brought his leg up and kicked her into the air.

He then diverted his attention to Kiba, who was still snarling viciously at him. "How dare you hurt Issei-kun you bastard!"

He didn't respond, instead he brought up his tail to deflect the blades. "Pitiful!" he growled as he rammed his knee into Kiba's stomach, causing several ribs to break. Blood spurt out of his mouth. With a quick launch, he was beside Koneko. That was when the tail slammed them both back to the ground.

They didn't get back up.

"How fragile you all are..." he muttered before coming face to face with the Lightning Priestess

"You...you..." Lightning crackled not only from her hands, but from her entire body. "...I'll erase you from the face of the earth!" Billions of volts of electricity exploded from her and arced toward the man, who only gazed at the attack with disappointment.

"How boorish." he dismissed it as he leaped back, evading each arc of electricity. However, just as the next arc came to pass, he suddenly found himself frozen. He glared at Gasper, who flinched upon being gazed at by such unearthly eyes. 'Annoying little pest!'

"Gasper!" Rias roared, unleashing more bloody devastation upon him. "Keep him there!"

"Let's end this, Rias!" Akeno unleashed powerful volts of electricity, the ground being torn apart.

"Hmph...Useless." From the man's sleeve, two red knives appeared. The hold on him lessened for the smallest fraction of a second after this action. In that short span of time, he flung both knives at the cross-dressing boy.

At that same time, both the arcs of electricity and the devastation of the Power of Destruction collided with him. Gasper gasped out in shock when he felt the knives pierce into his stomach and shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Gasper!" Rias cried in worry.

"D-don't worry about me, Buchou!" the half-Vampire tried to assure her, falling to the ground. "It's... it's okay..." He gazed out at the rising smoke. "We've... we've won..."

"...Oh? Really now?"

All Three heads whipped toward the plume of smoke. With one flick of his tail, the man dispersed the dust that concealed him. His clothing was scorched and tattered, and his flesh was just as destroyed. However, before their eyes, the burned and damaged skin and muscle tissue repaired themselves.

"B-but...how?!"

"I do believe we have played around long enough..." the man said, growing annoyed. "Noro."

In one gesture, he flung Issei's body into the air. In a single swift moment, the demonic appendage shot forward, its teeth clamping down on his body. Slowly, as if swallowing him whole, the teen was dragged down inside.

Rias' eyes widened in horror, her body suddenly becoming rigid. This action was mirrored by Akeno.

Then, all of hell broke loose. "YOU BASTARDS!" the Destruction Queen screamed, tears running down her face as she unleashed all of her power upon him.

Akeno had tears in her eyes as she called upon all of her power, bringing down several arks of lighting, all far more powerful than the last.

The white-haired man smiled. "Good."

Then, in all but mere moments... everything had reached an end.

The very last thing Issei had seen before he had lost all sense was watching all of his friends fall...

One.

By.

One.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back, Tatara-san."

A young girl wrapped from head to toe in bandages, wearing a red, rabbit eared hoodie, greeted.

"Hello, Eto." The man, now known as Tatara, acknowledged.

"Ara ara?" the bandaged girl tilted her head when saw his current state. His mask was cracked, his clothes were singed, and he had a cut along his arm. "What happened? Did you run into trouble?" she asked curiously.

"A bit." he shrugged. "But, it was all worth it... Where can I find Kanou?"

"You called?" a male voice asked, stepping out into the light. He was a man close to fifty, wearing a doctor's coat with slicked back dark hair. "Oh? Who's the young man on Noro's shoulder?"

"You're newest project." Tatara informed him when Noro tossed the boy to the ground. "Kanou... I've been very curious about something. Tell me..." the gleam in his eyes told the man everything he needed to know. "Would it be possible to turn a Reincarnated Devil into a Ghoul?"

At the sound of these words... The Doctor's eyes also gleamed in excitement. "...Very Much so. Their anatomy is not unlike that of Humans. The same procedure that I've done to the others should work."

"Excellent. And you may even get a chance to test your artificial Chimera-type theory."

"Is that so...?" Kanou chuckled. "My word, Tatara-san... I had no idea Christmas came so early."

"In that case, you'll find this piece of news to be rather interesting, something I learned from the boy's master." the Executive informed him. "He's the current Red Dragon Emperor."

At this, the bandaged girl's and Kanou's eyes widened. The latter's expression shifted to an elated grin.

"My, my...now that IS intriguing. I am eager to see how this boy will turn out now."

"So, he's the Red Dragon-kun, huh?" Eto said, crouching down and getting a look at the boy's features. "Heehee~ He looks pretty cute..." she giggled, looking at Kanou. "Try not to damage him too much?"

"What's this?" Tatara raised an eyebrow. "Taking an interest in him, are we?"

"Why not?" she shrugged, a smile forming beneath the mask of bandages. "After all..." Her right eye developed the Kakugan.

"He'll be our new Kaneki-kun~"

To Be Continued…

"Ever since I died and became a Devil, I had thought my life would be something like a grand adventure... I always wanted to be a Harem King, to be surrounded by beautiful women that would cater to my every whim... Then reality finally sunk in for me that day. In a way... I had died twice. The first time was when I had my heart pierced and became a Devil... and the second was when I met the girl in bandages. Now, I fully understand what my life is...

My life is a tragedy."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride, the author of many BRILLIANT stories such as Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R-eset, Code Geass: Miraculous Birthday, Code Geass: Lucian of the Paradox, Infinite Stratos: For Answer, Devil Survivor: Destiny Rewind, Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack, RWBY's Reaper, TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon, Tokyo Ghoul: Black Dove, Fractured Reality, Those that Defy Fate, Tokyo Ghoul DxD, Other Self Online, Code SURVIVOR, Tokyo Ghoul:reBIRTH, Tatsumi ga Kill!, and now...Highschool DxD: Shatter Destiny, Highschool DxD ALT, and many, many more!_**

 ** _His latest creations: Highschool DxD: Shatter Destiny, is a crossover between Devil Surivor 2 Record Breaker and Highschool DxD, where the world has been destroyed once by the Triangulum, and Vali resets the world. In Highschool DxD AL, it is the result of the idea of Vali and Issei's positions being swapped, Vali in the ORC, while Issei in the Grigori._**

 _ **He is a good friend of mine, and I highly recommend all his stories! When any of you get the chance, CHECK THEM OUT!**_

 ** _I am truly grateful for his help in making this story possible! You are the best man!_**

 ** _This story was started off from the idea from Stray Red Dragon Emperor by IllusionDrawer and A Fragile Heart by Gunmare, with Issei's friends not choosing to go back to comfort him after their condescending remarks._**

 ** _We also added the dark twist of Tokyo Ghoul to it._**

 ** _This takes place around volume 10 of the Light Novel, yet before :re of Tokyo Ghoul._**

 _ **Warning! From this point on, it gets pretty morbid and brutal.**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 2: Bloodstained Dragon**

"O-oh, shit, what the fuck is this thing?!"

"Don't panic, just keep shooting!"

"What the hell are you bastards afraid of?! It's just one fucker!"

The 10th Ward was nothing but absolute chaos. Everywhere you looked in the abandoned hotel, which was rumored to be a possible Aogiri hideout, the corpses of several dozen Ghoul Investigators could bee found. Some had died without realizing what had just happened. Others had expressions of sheer terror. A large number of them had giant red crystals embedded into their bodies, and the few unlucky ones were seemingly crushed by something.

As it stood, only fifteen of the original fourty-five were alive, all of them laced with panic. In front of them was a single Ghoul, strolling casually towards them without even so much as a scratch on his body, the bullets practically bouncing off of him. His hair was white, the bangs overshadowing his eyes while the rest fell down to the collar of the white trench coat he had on. His ears were covered, and most of his face was hidden either by the high collar of the jacket, or by the crimson mask that adorned the bottom half of his face, bearing a design similar to the snarling mouth of a dragon. Beneath the jacket was a dark red hoodie, and beneath that, a worn out buttoned shirt. The figure had on torn black slacks, and worn sneakers, blood splattered along the soles and the tops. From his back were a pair of plume-like wings, red in color, though they bore a dragon-like form to them, while a lashing tail trailed behind him.

He had killed over half of their comrades in only a few seconds.

"Th-this is just batshit insane! We're not even making a dent in him! He's just causally walking through the bullets!" One scared investigator cried.

"Grow some balls and just keep shooting, dammit! We're not going to let this thing get past us!"

The figure said nothing, he continued to walk. He appeared to be humming something, something like a lullaby of some kind. Of course, no one could hear what it sounded like over the raging shouts of bullets.

"Dammit, where the hell is back up?!" an Investigator shouted. "We can't handle him alone?!"

"The Squad Leader is on his way! ETA five minutes!"

"Five minutes?! We can't hold out five minutes!" he cried out, starting to grow panicked. "Dammit, die you bastard-!"

He suddenly found himself pinned to the wall, a hand at his neck. His eyes widened, bulging from their sockets when he finally saw the figure at full view.

It was a kid, no older than 19 or 20. His right eye bore the Kakugan, but his left remained a normal shade of brown with a white sclera.

'It can't be... A One-Eye?!'

Those were the man's last thoughts as the boy snapped his neck, a loud crack ringing in their soldiers ears. They all stood there, both horrified and stupified, their rifles shaking in their grasp. The boy tossed the dead human aside, smashing the corpse against the wall and creating a small dent. He slowly turned to the rest of them, his gaze neutral and cold.

"...So noisy..."

His vast wings crystallized and fired hundreds of blood red shards. In retaliation and out of fearful impulse, the remaining Investigators fired back. However, the quinque bullets still possessed no effect on the individual, and the crystals his fired ripped through and bullet that got in their path.

They were helpless to stop the young man's attack. The shards he fired pierced each and every one of them in seconds. They dropped their guns and fell to the ground, lifeless.

"...Peace and quiet..." The man sighed. But the sound of grunting cut through the supposed silence. A single, wounded Investigator was trying to crawl away.

"Got...to...get away! M-m-monster!" Tears and mucus dripped down his face, his hair and expression disheveled.

"..." The young man only watched him for a second. A second later, he was already on top of the half-dead individual, his leg crushing his spine and his hand wrapped around his throat.

"...All this talk is making me hungry..."Without hesitation, he tore the pleading man's head from his body, and took a bite out of it. "...Crunchy...like potato chips. Rich...like pudding."

He hadn't noticed that one of the Investigators was still alive, his breath withheld and his eyes snapped shut. His heart was thumping hard against his chest so loud he could hear his heartbeat. He couldn't risk making a peep. If he made a sound...

"Kurimuzon-kun...~" a childish voice pouted. "Don't get wondering off by yourself!"

(Fact: "Kurimuzon" means Crimson)

The boy stopped and turned to see his superior, Eto, skipping towards him. "...Sorry..."

"It's okay!" The girl waved it off. She then looked at the carnage around her. "I guess you had some fun here. Were any of them the slightest bit of a challenge?"

"...No...all of them were just insects." Kurimuzon shook his head, the blood still dribbling down his chin.

"Well, don't worry!" Eto assured him. "Anyway, it's time to head back!"

Kurimuzon nodded, walking away with the girl. He took one last look at the pile of corpses that surrounded them.

The blood all over the walls and floor... It used to remind him of something, but what?

Oh well, he supposed that wasn't important. He had enough free time anyway. Besides, he was wondering if Yotsume-sama was around. He kind of liked her. She seemed to remind him of someone, almost like a sisterly figure, but he couldn't figure out just who she reminded him of.

He long forgotten who he used to be when he stopped hearing the voice in his arm.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Issei groaned, feeling as if the world had exploded all over him. "Gaaaah... shit..." he hissed in pain, trying to move. He failed miserably, falling back to the cold hard floor. Everything was so dark. He could only make out some bars and a light hanging from the ceiling. "What..."_

 _"Oh, you're awake!" someone shouted. "Takizawa-san! The boy's up!"_

 _"Really? Let me see him!" The source of the voice requested. By the sound of it, it appeared to be a young man._

 _Issei tried to lift his head. He could see several dozen people, some huddled together closer. They were all wearing dark red cloaks... the same one worn by the man with the face mask. The one in front of him, with a lighter shade of brown hair than him, smiled in relief. "Oh man, thank goodness..." he sighed. "You looked like hell when they brought you here."_

 _"Brought me...?" Issei wheezed. "Where... am I...?"_

 _The man's face turned solemn, as if he were the bearer of bad news. "...You're in a holding cell, deep below Aogiri's headquarters."_

 _"Aogiri?!" Issei shot up, recognizing the name from the news once. It was supposed to be an organization of terrorist Ghouls, or something like that. He honestly tuned most of the broadcast out. "H-how did I even get here?"_

 _It was then that Issei remembered._

 _Fighting the white-haired man who was practically toying with him._

 _Getting a piece of his body bit off by that monster called Noro._

 _Watching his friends being defeated, one by one._

 _He scowled in pain, his arm reaching for the stump that used to be his left bicep. However, his eyes widened when he felt pain running through something else, all the way down to the hand._

 _He looked down._

 _His right arm looked as good as new._

 _'T-that shouldn't be possible...' Issei thought in shock. 'I shouldn't be able to heal this quickly...!'_

 _"Noticing and wondering how the hell your arm grew back?" The man asked him. Issei looked at him in confusion. He didn't seem to be dangerous, then again, he shouldn't judge based on appearances. But he did actually tell him where he was...so he couldn't be that bad of a person._

 _"Y-yeah..."_

 _The man sighed heavily. "You may not like this..." the man informed him before looking to one of the people. "Hey, can you of you guys grab a piece of glass?"_

 _One of them, a girl in her late teens, nodded. She scurried off somewhere near the edge of the cell, close to the corner. "My name's Seidou. Seidou Takizawa." the man introduced himself with a light smile, offering his hand. "You?"_

 _Issei regarded him hesitantly. He slowly wrapped his fingers around the man, Seidou's hand. "...Issei Hyoudou."_

 _"It's nice to meet you, Hyoudou-kun." Takizawa smiled._

 _"The same, Takizawa-San." soon the girl came back with the large, transparent fragment._

 _"Well... you might wanna prepare yourself." Seidou warned him, taking the glass from the girl's hand and showing it to Issei. His face was reflected in the shard._

 _His breath nearly stopped._

 _His right eye was exactly the same as the eyes of the man he had fought._

 _"This is what they do to their prisoners..." the man said with sadness and loathing in his tone. "Every one of us here used to be human... and then we met Kanou."_

 _Issei was staring to shake violently. N-no... no way... this couldn't be real...!_

 _There was no way he was a Ghoul!_

 _"No way...no way...NO WAY! Th-this can't be real! It-it's gotta be a big, fat joke, right? Haha...very f-funny guys...! Seriously, stop pulling my leg..." Issei stammered in denial. However, the looks of pity, sympathy, and solemnity told him otherwise._

 _"...I'm sorry. Believe me...I wish it were all a hoax too..." Takizawa admitted._

 _Issei didn't know what to say. He was fine with being a Devil. In a way, he couldn't really have it any other way. In fact, he was thankful. He could have his chance at becoming a Harem King at long last! Plus, he got to be with some seriously cute girls, so that was a major plus!_

 _But... a Ghoul... Of all the things... A Ghoul? Why? Why?!_

 _"T-this..." he sobbed, tears starting to fall from his face. "This can't be... This is just a joke... right?"_

 _Takizawa said nothing. He could only laugh at the silent response. "Oh man... T-this is just..." he continued to cry, not wanting to believe his current situation._

 _How... how as he... supposed to face Buchou and the others...?_

 _How would they react to this?_

 _What would they think?_

 _Did...They even want him to face them...anymore...?_

 _Did they...even want to see him anymore...?_

 _He...was only a monster now...He has no where left to go...All alone..._

 _All alone..._

 _All alone..._

 _Those words dragged down his heart, mind, and spirit like an anchor on a ship._

 _'Partner, you know damn well they would still want you.' Ddraig answered, having been silent for a long time. 'If they didn't, then they wouldn't have fought that monster... Still, I never would have imagined there was something as powerful as him to be able to defeat your friends... and so quickly.'_

 _"...Don't remind me, Ddraig..." Issei responded silently. He couldn't believe it either. All of his friends, his comrades...his family, were utterly decimated, even worse than when they all fought Kokabiel and Loki._

 _It terrified him to know that a monster like that existed... and it was all the more terrifying to know that he had easily demolished Issei, even with his Scale Mail._

 _Seidou looked confused about his mutterings until his face became serious when footsteps began to echo. Everyone in the cell became tense._

 _Stepping in front of the steel bars was a man with short blonde hair and red eyes, dressed in an expensive white suit. His face had the world's biggest grin. "Hello everybody!" he greeted cheerfully. "How's everyone on this fine day?!"_

 _"Shit." the man scowled. "It's him..."_

 _"H-him?" Issei frowned. "Who is that?"_

 _"A sadistic son of a bitch named Naki."_

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurimuzon and Eto were met with a few people, all of them members of Aogiri. At the head was a man wearing a black rabbit mask. He wasn't sure why, but Kurimuzon didn't really like him all that much. Maybe it was because he was cold and a complete ass? "Eto-san." Ayato Kirishima greeted, removing the mask before looking at the dragon-masked Ghoul. "...Kurimuzon."

"...Kuro-Bunny." he responded quietly and bluntly. Most of the men with Ayato grew tense when the man narrowed his eyes, but then refocused his attention to the bandaged girl.

"You said you wanted to meet with all of us regarding...a delicate matter you wanted to address."

"Yep! Yep! That I did~" Eto chirped cheerfully.

His eyes gazed to Kurimuzon. "...Does the pet need to be here too?" he asked almost condescendingly. He nearly flinched when he saw traces of anger flash in the Ghoul's eyes.

It was pretty much common knowledge that the mental state of the one known as the Crimson Dragon was anything but stable. The slightest insult, the slightest act of aggression, well practically anything that pissed him off was enough to set him off. The outbursts were usually bloody and messy.

It also did not help matters that it required Nor, Tatara, and even Ayato to restrain or calm him down. Of course, if it was just Eto, he would settle down pretty easily. How, no one knew. Some speculated that the two were in a relationship.

Then they were properly introduced to her Kakuja. The rumors ceased at that moment.

"Of course he does!" Eto pouted childishly. "How come you don't like him, Ayato-kun?"

The scowl told her everything she needed to know. "His outbursts are a pain in the ass, and more often than not, I end up nearly losing one of my damn limbs." he growled. "Learn to control your temper, pet."

Kurimuzon glared. "...You're noisy, Kuro-Bunny." he said flatly, his Kakugan flashing. "I hate it when it gets noisy."

"Stop calling me that!" Ayato roared, his own Kakugan flaring.

"Then shut up. Otherwise I'll have to rip out your tongue to make you." Kurimuzon retorted.

"Now now!" Eto got between the two. "No fighting!" Ayato was about to refuse, wanting to teach the brat a lesson and get payback for his last outburst from three days ago, but then the girl turned to Kurimuzon. "Kurimuzon-kun, no fighting! Not today! Understand?"

The hostility vanished almost instantly, and the Kakugan reverted. "...Okay."

He quietly sat back down. He remained to be calm and rather docile.

No one ever did find out how Eto managed to tame the raging Dragon. Then again, nobody ever tried to again.

Personally, it annoyed the hell out of Ayato. "Che..." he spat before regaining his composure, and looking at his superior. "So, what did you want to discuss with me?"

"Wait a bit." she told him. "Tatara and Noro will be arriving shortly. In the meantime, how was your mission?" she asked curiously. "Anyone exciting show up?"

"No. It was boring...as usual..." Ayato scoffed. All the missions he received involved exterminating those who opposed Aogiri. Many of them were Investigators and fellow ghouls. Yet in the young Kirishima's eyes...they were pathetically weak.

Then again, there had been a reason he became an S Rated Ghoul to CCG.

"At least you accomplished your tasks, Kirishima." a cold voice spoke from behind. Instantly, Ayato's body became straighter and looked to see Tatara and Noro arriving, Naki with his usual group trailing behind him. "Ah, I see the dragon is here as well."

Kurimuzon didn't react. Noro said nothing, as usual, and sat beside the boy.

"Well, since everybody's here..." Eto giggled. "Should we get started?"

Tatara nodded. "Indeed." he said in agreement, turning to the rest of his allies. "We've received word that the CCG plans to infiltrate tonight's auction. Their target is Big Madam... as usual."

"I see. So they plan to try and kill her again? Yeah, like that worked in the past." Ayato scoffed.

"Agreed. That is why we will be intervening to crush their forces."

"I hear they've got those Quinx guys coming around here too!" Naki said excitedly. "I hope Eyepatch will be there too! We're gonna rescue him, right?"

Tatara snorted. "And what good will he to us?" he asked. Ayato scowled, his fists clenching. "He had his uses... if only for a short while."

Kurimuzon saw barely contained anger with Ayato. Nobody knew why, but anything regarding the Eyepatch, apparently a former Executive before his 'death', was a touchy subject for him.

"B-but..." Naki looked like he wanted to protest, but flinched under Tatara's glare. "...Fine, but first chance I get, I'm taking him back!"

"Do what you will." the leading Ghoul dismissed him. "Another important note... it appears one of our agents has found a curious piece of information. It is in regards to the rogue faction of the Grigori and the Old Satan Faction."

Eto did not miss the slight tension in regards to the names.

"...What did he find?" Eto asked. Her voice, in contrast to earlier, possessed a serious tone.

"It's regarding the invasion of the Underworld, which matters little to us, and the planned strike against us." Tatara explained.

Noro tilted his head in a questioning manner, while Ayato gave a 'hmph' in response. "Oh please, as if those pissants can deal with us!" he said coldly. "You'd think they would have learned their lesson after the pet got through with them."

With the exception of the Executives, the other members of Aogiri visibly paled. None of them had forgotten that incident.

It was that night that he earned the name Crimson Dragon. A name truly worthy of the carnage he had raged on that night.

It all began when groups of Rogue Fallen Angels, and members of the Old Satan Faction, chose to invade Aogiri Headquarters to finally erase the monsters they all so feared. They were foolish. Every last one of them. They each possessed incurable arrogance that they were superior to Ghouls. Their egos were further heightened when only a single ghoul was present to oppose them.

It was the biggest and final mistake of their lives.

To this day, not a single one of them has forgotten. Red rain fell upon them when they arrived, hearing the sweet symphony of screaming echoing long into the night. The piles of corpses were a testament to how powerful Kurimuzon was, despite the name Ayato had given him. In addition to his outbursts, he was a walking time bomb just waiting to be blown up.

"How will we handle this?" Eto asked.

Tatara looked at Kurimuzon, who had been silent alongside Noro. "The dragon will take care of it. The meeting is to take place within next week, in Ikebukuro."

"Ara?" the small Ghoul tilted her head. "So close?"

"Yes. Apparently, Big Madam wanted to hold the Auction soon. Although, the timing shouldn't be an issue. It doesn't even matter to us."

"Alrighty..." the girl nodded in understanding before turning around, looking at Kurimuzon. "Okay, Kurimuzon-kun, time to head on home!"

The boy nodded, and stood up. "...Will we play again?"

She giggled in response. "Sure!"

With that, the two left. Ayato shook his head. "I don't get that pissant." he said, turning to Tatara. "I get the fact that he's the first One-Eyed Devil Ghoul we've met, but what the hell makes him so special?"

Tatara chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough, Kirishima." he told him. "Also, I do believe the fact that it requires myself, you, and Noro to restrain him when he goes mad should tell you why he is with Eto at all times."

"Yeah, I get that." he scowled. "But why is she always with him? And with the way they talk, you'd think they were married!"

"Hm...Well, you're not that far from the truth." The white haired man answered enigmatically. "As for your first question...Eto was actually the one who wanted to keep him as a pet."

"...Why doesn't that surprise me?" Ayato deadpanned.

'Although...' the white-haired Ghoul added mentally, looking at where the two left. 'There was also another reason for her wanting to keep the boy with her.'

One would say that it was because Eto was interested. Kurimuzon was unlike other One-Eyes that Kanou had crafted. It wasn't just because of his background as a Devil. It was something more...the power he was blessed/cursed with. However, another would say that she wanted to keep him close...to prevent him from remembering.

No, it wasn't from remembering the days of when before he was Kurimuzon... it was more like she was trying to make sure he wouldn't remember something, something specific. What, he didn't know. Oh well, it didn't matter to him. Because of Eto, he was their obedient hunting dog, albeit a wild one.

Of course, Naki was also partially responsible for that as well. He actually praised Yamori that time, for having taught the Ghoul so well. Although, Naki had deviated from the same manner of torture with one detail.

He hadn't used a centipede.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Issei screamed from the top of his lungs as he felt his fingers being torn from his hands. "Hoho, man, that's one hell of a set of lungs you've got!" Naki cackled, enjoying the spectacle. "Oh man, you being a Devil is awesome! You heal so fast! Just take a look! You're fingers are already starting to grow back! Ooh, I wish Aniki was here to see this!"_

 _"St-st-stop...THIS!" Issei gurgled, barely maintaining consciousness from the constant agony. The torture had begun hours ago. This was the tenth time that Issei's fingers had healed after being torn off by a pair of metal pliers. He wanted to break free, to escape. But whatever the stuff that Naki injected into him through a needle into his eye prevented him from doing so. He couldn't find strength. Yet he still felt pain. He just wanted it to stop._

 _"Stop?!" Naki loked at him as if he grew a second head. "No...no no no! We barely even gotten started. I haven't even pulled out your teeth or toes yet!"_

 _"J-just stop-AAAAAAGH!" Issei screamed again, feeling the pliers now moving to his feet. The toes were removed one by one with a swift tug._

 _"You know, when I first heard about you, I didn't really believe it!" Naki told him, his grin still present. "Aniki told me about you guys, but I really didn't believe him, ya know? Then I heard you can turn them into Devils! Ooh man, I felt so excited, you couldn't believe it! I always wanted to know what you guys are like!"_

 _Issei could barely talk, his throat soar and screaming from yelling for so long. "You must be going crazy at this point, huh?" the blonde torturer asked, throwing the pliers to his work table and reaching for another tool, a small drill. "Aniki taught me this trick a long time ago, when I first started. Start from 1000, then subtract it from seven, and then subtract the answer to that question from seven again, and continue! If you manage to reach zero, I'll stop the torture!"_

 _Issei couldn't see the deranged grin the man had as he walked back over to him, already firing up the drill. "Start counting!" he said with glee, slamming the drill into Issei's knee, effectively shattering all of his bones in that area._

 _He let out an ear-piercing scream._

 _"Nine hundred...Ninety..three...AAARGH!" His other knee was drilled into. "...Nine hundred...Eighty-six...!"_

 _"Keep counting~!" Naki sung cheerfully. He dug the pliers into Issei's shattered kneecap, cruelly pulling out the fragmented bone and joints._

 _Blood and flesh were beginning to splatter everywhere. Issei could barely hear himself now at this point, wondering if he had finally gone deaf. 'C'mon partner!' Ddraig tried to encourage him, but he was so angry with himself. How would he just let this happen to him?! Why couldn't he break out of here dammit?! His partner was suffering! 'Hang in there!'_

 _"N-nine hundred...!" Issei was starting to sob between screams, the pitch becoming coarsed with tears. "S-seventy nine..."_

 _"Good, good!" Naki smiled wider. "Keep on going!"_

 _"N-n-nine...hun-hundred...seventy...t-two..." He silently begged to whoever out there to make this stop._

 _"You better hurry if you want me to stop now!" He took the drill and dug it into his shoulder._

 _"N-nine hundred..." Issei's voice was starting to fail him. He felt some of his blood splatter across his face. "Six-sixty..six..."_

 _"Eh?" Naki tilted his head when he saw his toy starting to ebb away into unconsciousness. "Oi, no sleeping! We're getting to the good part~"_

 _Just then, the metal doors opened. Naki quickly grew annoyed, wanting to yell at whoever was interuppting his "Play Time" to leave, lest they want to die, only to stop and find Eto walking inside. "Yo, Naki-kun!"_

 _"Oh, Eto-san." Naki greeted his superior. "Did you want to watch? I just got done with his shoulder and was gonna work on his hands next!"_

 _"Sorry, but you're work can continue off later." she told him, much to his disappointment. "Tatara wants you for something."_

 _"Whaaaaaaat?" the blonde whined, throwing his drill back to his work place. "Oh, fine..." he complained, turning to Issei. "Don't go anywhere."_

 _How could he? With how much pain he was in, he doubted he couldn't even so much as crawl with how much pain he felt his body was in. Once he heard his tormentor leave, the small Ghoul walked over to Issei. "Looks like he played with you pretty roughly, huh?" she asked with a giggle. "Though, this is really light, compared to what Yamori-chan did to Kaneki-kun!"_

 _"K-K-K-K-Kan...neki...?" Issei slurred._

 _"Mmhm!" Eto nodded childishly. "He was the Ghoul we brought in before you. It's too bad that he left. He was so much fun to be with!"_

 _'What in the hell is wrong with these people?!' Ddraig roared. 'Bastards! Issei, try to release Boosted Gear!'_

 _He had tried to... but he felt so weak. He could barely even talk right now._

 _"Wh-what... do you...w-want...?" Issei muttered, feeling his head droop._

 _Eto giggled. "We want to remake Kaneki-kun... And you'll be the new masterpiece!" she told him, tapping his forehead. "Actually, I'm kinda curious about you! I'm Eto, what's your name, mister?"_

 _He didn't answer._

 _"Aw, don't be like that~" Eto pouted. "If you won't tell me, then..."_

 _She took one of his fingers, and twisted._

 _"I-Issei!" he yelped. "I-Issei Hy-Hyoudou!"_

 _"Ah! Issei-kun, is it?" Eto stopped twisting and clapped in glee. "It's so nice to meet you, new Ghoul-kun!"_

 _"H-h-h-hi..." At this point, Issei couldn't quite tell what he's even thinking or saying. He wanted nothing more than to pass out._

 _"Aw...don't sleep...Otherwise..." Eto roughly placed her hand between his legs._

 _Almost immediately, all pain left Issei and felt blood rushing to his face. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-wait!" he instinctively slammed both of his legs together, trying to hide his private area. "W-w-what are you doing?!"_

 _"Aw, is little old me not allowed to have fun?" Eto asks, pouting childishly._

 _"B-but your a kid!"_

 _Eto giggled. "Actually, I'm 24."_

 _If it weren't for the blindfold over his eyes, she would have seen him looking at her with eyes the size of dinner plates. How in the hell was someone who sounded like a kid an adult?! Did she not hit puberty or something?!_

 _"Eh? Are you thinking that I sound like a kid?" Eto asked._

 _"H-how did you...?!"_

 _"Know what you're thinking? Simple! You're so predictable...I guessed! And for your information, I just happen to appear younger than I really am. I would've thought most men would've liked that."_

 _'What the hell is up with this lady?!'_

 _'Beats me, partner...' Ddraig answered, his hostility replaced with confusion and bewilderment. 'She definitely looks like a kid, but she's covered in bandages...'_

 _"So, Issei-kun, I'm curious." Eto tilted her head, a finger at her cheek. "Do you have a girlfriend?"_

 _Issei's eyes widened beneath his blindfold. At that mere sentence, he finally remembered what caused his inner turmoil before. "Why...why would you ask me that?"_

 _"Why not?" she asked, puzzled. "You're the Red Dragon Emperor, so of course I'd be curious about you."_

 _'She... doesn't seem so bad...' he thought for a moment. 'I think I can trust her... But...'_

 _"...No. I used to, but she..."_

 _"Died?"_

 _He shook his head._

 _"...She...asked me out on a date...but she...killed me...toying with my feelings, calling me her entertainment and scum." The memories were painful. Usually, he would refrain from revisiting them, but he could care less now._

 _"Ara, is that so..." Eto said, her cheerful voice gone. Issei flinched when he felt her clothed hands intertwine around his. "So... you know what it's like then... To be betrayed."_

 _"You...do...?" Issei raised his head up to her. Did this girl really understand how he feels?_

 _He felt one of her hands gently cup his face. "Of course I do..." she told him. "We're a lot alike... not just that you're a One-Eye and I am too... But it's just a feeling."_

 _He didn't know why, but he felt a bit disappointed when her hands left him. "Well, gotta go!" Eto said, regaining her cheerful voice. "Talk to you soon, Issei-kun!"_

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _In the end, there was some sort of strange attachment between me and her, the Ghoul called Eto. Whenever that man, Naki, stopped our sessions, she would come by to visit me. I didn't understand why she came around to visit, but the constant number and her talking about things with me... I think they were the only things keeping my sanity. Talking about everything with Eto provided me with some strange relief, like a moment of peace._

 _I would be allowed to leave every five days, going back to my cell. Takizawa-san and the others looked pretty worried, not that I blamed them. Naki's sessions were brutal. After every day, I would feel exhausted, so riddled with pain. No matter how hard I tried, I could still feel the pain coursing through me. Ddraig was the only thing that was keeping me conscious during those times, and yet, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't bring out Boosted Gear._

 _Had I lost the ability to call it out somehow?_

 _I didn't know... all I knew was that these days here were Hell on earth.  
_  
XXXXXXXXXX

Eto giggled as she leaped over Kurimuzon's Bikaku effortlessly, bouncing off the wall and using his back as a spring-board, evading each of his wings with ease. "Heehee~" she giggled again cheerfully. "Catch me if you can!"

"…Challenge accepted." Kurimuzon flapped his wings and took flight. He rose into the air before diving down in her direction. The chase was on. Eto ran on her own two feet. Once the Chimera-type came close. She back flipped over him.

"Strike one~" she shouted playfully. Kurimuzon bounced off the ground, rebounding after her. He stretched out his hand, as if trying to grab her.

The girl easily evaded it, using his tail as a stepping stone and then grabbing one of the large slabs of debris and tossing it at him. He used is wings to sever it, only to see her gone. "...No fair."

He scanned the area looking for her. But he found nothing. Where did she go? Suddenly, his vision was cast to darkness, and he felt someone behind him.

"Guess who~?" Eto whispered into his ear.

He looked over his shoulder to see Eto on his back, her arms wrapped around his arms, and her own Ukaku blades piercing his own, keeping him pinned. Her legs were currently keeping his Bikaku restrained.

Her bandages were gone, having discarded them when they began 'playing'. Even though her child-like persona was just a facade, she liked to play around with Kurimuzon. It was one of her favorite past times.

He regarded her with a childish look. "...Cheater."

She stuck out her tongue. "No, you're just a sore loser."

"...Cheater..." He argued childishly.

"Now, now...I know how to make it up to you." Eto licked her lips.

Kurimuzon understood what this meant, and looked at her with anticipation. "...Please?"

"Fufu...such a spoiled child you are." She brought her lips closer to his.

Their respective Kagune dissolved, and Eto was able to relax her legs. Contrary to her own strength, trying to keep that darn tail of his was hard work.

The green-haired beauty pressed her lips against his, removing her arms and cupping his face, pressing further.

Kurimuzon moaned, a deep shade of red on his cheeks. Eto giggled when she decided to take things up a notch, slipping her tongue inside of his mouth. The action surprised him, evident by the widening of his eyes, but closed his eyes, feeling bliss.

'You're mine.' Eto thought when they parted, much to the male's disappointment. 'You don't belong to that red-haired master of yours... You belong to me, and me alone...'

She smiled when she saw the loving look in his eyes. 'Issei-kun~'

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Issei groaned when he felt the screwdriver being removed from his neck. "Ara, ara..." Naki giggled. "You're pretty sturdy... No matter what I do to you, you just heal right back up." He undid the boy's eyefold, allowing the Devil to see his grin. "Aniki always told me that the strong will always destroy the weak... It's a way of life, you know? Say, by any chance, Hyoudou-kun, do you know about the Komoto Dragon?"_

 _"You...m-mean...that huge...carnivorous lizard?" He questioned._

 _"Bingo!" Naki chimed._

 _The boy's widened when he saw a familiar sight being lifted up from the small work table._

 _"Their claws are pretty sharp, even as hatchlings..." Naki grinned. "Their bite is especially hard... and believe me, you don't wanna know how terrible their breath is."_

 _The grin became sickening. "I'm going to put this in your ear... you don't mind, right?"_

 _"E-eh?! How the hell is that lizard even going to fit in my ear! I mean, look at it!" Issei yelled with what even sanity he had left pointing out the ridiculous. With his head, he gestured to the baby lizard the size of a human hand in the ghoul's hand._

 _"Oh don't be a baby. It's not THAT big. I can still cram it inside no problem...probably."_

 _"N-no! Don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare!"_

 _"Hahaha!" Naki grinned from ear to ear, laughing like a madman. "You sound like you have a choice in the matter!"_

 _Before Issei had a chance to respond, Naki grabbed a fistful of his hair, and then began to cram the dragon inside Issei's skull violently._

 _The pain was far worse than what he had been sentenced through than anything before._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_

 _"His cries of agony were heard all throughout the Building. It was even audible in the Dungeons. Every one of the prisoners cringed and were fearful for what Issei was going through at the moment._

 _"St-stop! STOP! STOP! STOP! GET THIS FUCKING LIZARD OUT OF MY EAR!" He shrieked with cracking mentality. His sanity was starting to break._

 _'ISSEI!' Ddraig yelled out. However, his voice was deaf on Issei's ears, which was now filled with Lizard and his mind was focused on the searing pain._

 _"If you want me to stop...then reach Zero already! No don't lose count now~!"_

 _"F-f-four...hundred...f-f-forty...!"_

 _He continued to count off. The squirming inside his skull was excrutiating. It felt as if the damned thing was actually trying to eat inside his skull._

 _"F-f-f-f-our hund-dred and f-forty...! F-four h-hundred th-th-thirty three!"_

 _"Thatta boy!" Naki slapped Issei on the back. "Now that THAT's taken care off..." He took another Komodo Dragon baby from the cart. His free hand picked up the drill "...I wonder how this little guy would like living in your shoulder?"_

 _"F-f-f-four h-hun...hundred...twe...enty s-six...!"_

 _Issei's ramblings were interrupted with a painful scream as Naki began to tear open his shoulder, the baby dragon squirming in his grasp. The first one was trying to find a way to get outside of his skull. It was starting to poke at one of the nerves at his eyeballs._

 _"G-get it out!" he begged. "Please, for the love of God, get it out!"_

 _"Hey now, you know the rules!" Naki said as he slipped the dragon inside the slit in his shoulder. "Keep on going! You're almost there!"_

 _"AAAAGH! FOUR HUNDRED! NINETEEN!_

 _"Good, good!" Naki cheered. "Now...let's see how this one like's your kneecaps!"_

 _"FOUR HUNDRED...! TWWWEEEEEEEEEEELLLLVEEEE!" Issei screamed. The first was now clawing at the inside of his skull and lick the back of his eyeballs. The second was burrowing into his flesh, trying to escape from the blood that's drowning it._

 _"FOUR HUN-HUNDRED AND...FFIIIIIIVEEEE!" He screeched again as Naki tore open his knee again._

 _"Hoohoo boy!" Naki clapped once he leaned back, watching the baby dragons make a mess of things inside the poor boy. "Better hope none of 'em lay eggs! Hahahah!"_

 _Issei felt tears streaming down his face. Every part of him was numb. "K-kill me..." he begged, wanting everything to end. "Just kill me now..."_

 _"Eh, nope, sorry." Naki chuckled. "Tatara wants you alive, so... yeah, no. Just keep counting, and you can have those pesky little critters outta you!"_

 _All Issei could hear at that point was nothing but the chewing of flesh._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _In the end, I ended up passing out after reaching 200. Eto took them out when Naki left. God, I can still feel them crawling around inside of me... It was so horrifying... I felt like I was about to go mad._

 _Just...what did I do to deserve this? Was it because I was a pervert? Was it because I let my parents down? Was it because...I let my friends down? Was it...because I couldn't understand...Buchou's feelings? Why...? Why...did this happen to me...?!_

 _It hurts...It FUCKING HURTS! I just wanted it all to stop!_

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _"You okay, Issei-kun?" Eto asked him once she undid the blindfold over his eyes. They were red from crying so much. "Naki-chan really is mean to you, isn't he?"_

 _"It hurts..." he sobbed. "It hurts so much... No matter how much time goes on... I can still feel them crawling...!" His body began to shudder violently._

 _Ddraig was trembling with both horror and rage. Naki had been torturing him for over a damn month, for nearly thirty days Issei experienced the same sort of torture, and each time, it was quickly growing worse and worse. Oh wouldn't he give for the chance to break out of his prison and demolish Aogiri! He would show them why he was called the Crimson Emperor! He would show them the true wrath of a Dragon! There would be no mercy!_

 _And yet, here he was, confined and helpless. 'Issei... just hold out a little longer!' his partner begged of him._

 _Issei couldn't respond. He could feel them crawling around, even now... He could hear them eating away at him from the inside..._

 _They were eating him... Oh God, make it stop... make it stop... Make it stop!_

 _MakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstop-_

 _He found himself embraced by a pair of slender, warm arms. For a moment, he wondered if it was Rias or Akeno, or maybe Asia... They were the only ones he knew of that could provide him with such warmth._

 _"It's okay..." Eto soothed him, whispering in his ear. "It will be all okay..."_

 _"E-Eto..." Issei sobbed in her arms. He just wanted the pain to stop. Yet here she was, slowly easing the pain in his heart and mind._

 _"It will be alright, Issei-kun. Please, just hold out for a little while longer..." She gently stroked his head._

 _For the first time in weeks, Issei felt...safe. As if he were in his true zone of comfort. He felt secure...and warm...He wanted this to last._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _After that... I started to cherish more of Eto's company. My time with Takizawa-san and the others were limited, yet no matter what, my thoughts were always going back to Eto. I've always wondered what she looked like beneath those bandages... to me, she just doesn't seem like a Ghoul. There was that nagging voice in the back of my head, telling me that she would be like Raynare, and betray me... but I refused to listen._

 _Eto... She was the only thing keeping my sanity going. Although, I knew these good times would end soon._

 _I just didn't know how soon._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _Issei's eyes widened. "A jailbreak?" he asked, almost disbelieving as he looked at everyone. "C-can we... pull this off?"_

 _Takizawa shook his head. "We won't know unless we try, Hyoudou-kun..." he said. In the last month, his hair had started to grow shaggier, much longer. It was also beginning to become pale, like white. "This could be our only chance…"_

 _"If...If that's so...then I say we take it! Let's get out of this hell hole!" Issei spoke shakily. He wanted out. He wanted away from all the pain and suffering._

 _He wanted to go back to his family..._

 _...But..._

 _A large part of him...only desired to be with Eto._

 _A part of him felt slightly guilty for thinking about that. His friends had been his sole reason for living up to this point... without them, his life really didn't mean anything. Although, after that incident with him possibly hurting Rias' feelings, he was beginning to doubt whether or not he really did still have a place with them, or if they still thought of him as his friend._

 _Eto was... different. She would come to see him every time Naki's sessions came to an end. She comforted him, helped him ease the pain... In a way, he felt... safe... with her._

 _He wondered if he was starting to fall in love with her._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _It was decided that we would try to escape Aogiri. Naki had also decided to let me off for a week, probably because he was trying to think of new ways to make me suffer._

 _Our chance to escape would come within that week, exactly five days from now. Beneath the HQ was a sewer system that connects to the 24th Ward, a giant network of sewers and mazes. If we can use it, we can find a way out of this hellhole. The problem was that Naki, two of his lankies, and someone called Miza would be on guard duty._

 _The only way to get our shot at freedom was to find a way to slip past them..._

 _But it would never happen._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _"Just keep running!" Takizawa shouted as he ran to the front, his Kagune outstretched. Panic and determination were etched on his face. "Don't look back!"_

 _"I know! B-but...I can't...go on much further...!" The teenage girl cried, her wounds from earlier bouts getting to her._

 _"We're almost there! Just hang on for a bit longer!"_

 _Issei scowled as he looked over his shoulder. Three members of Aogiri, red cloaks bearing skull-like masks, chased after them. "Dammit all!" he cursed, looking at his arm. "Ddraig, can't we use Boosted Gear?!"_

 _'I don't know, Issei!' Ddraig replied back. 'Whatever the hell this Kanou guy did to you, it's interfered with your ability to summon the Sacred Gear! You'll have to rely on your own strength!'_

 _"Dammit!"_

 _"Aah!" one of the members yelped, falling to the ground. The group was already ahead of her when they realized what had happened. The Aogiri men were already catching up to her. Instantly, Issei pivoted around on his food and went straight forward._

 _"Hey, assholes!" he cried out. "Special delivery!"_

 _He threw a powerful right hook. The sound of a neck snapping, as well as the breaking of the mask, could be heard. The aggressor was sent flying, tumbling to the ground._

 _"I-Issei-san..." The girl spoke to her savior._

 _"C'mon." The brown haired teen quickly pulled her back up. "You guys go on ahead! I'll buy you some time to put some distance between you and them!"_

 _"Are you crazy?!" Takizawa yelled at him in concern. "You'll never make it! Just run with us and let's get out of here!"_

 _"This isn't up for debate, Takizawa-san!" Issei shouted back before glaring at his opponents. "Just go!"_

 _"But-!"_

 _"NOW!"_

 _Takizawa wavered, biting his lower lip in frustration, as if unsure what to do. Everyone was just as conflicted, they did not want to leave him all alone at the mercy of Aogiri, especially if returned to the hands of Naki,  
but they also didn't wish to be capture either._

 _"...You better stay alive!" Takizawa shouted as he finally made his decision, leaving with the others. "We'll come back for you! I swear it!"_

 _Once they were gone, Issei smiled bitterly. 'Okay...' he thought to himself, taking a deep breath through his nostrils and letting out a large sigh. His eyes were closed for a moment._

 _When he opened them, his right eye bore the Kakugan. "Okay, you bastards!" the Red Dragon Emperor declared, throwing his arms forward. "Come and get me!"_

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _I don't know what happened to Takizawa-san or the others after that, but I was able to hold off Aogiri._

 _That is, until some guy wearing a black rabbit mask showed up. That was when everything went to hell._

 _Ten seconds... that was how long I lasted against him. Before I even knew it, I felt my legs being slashed and hacked away, and once again losing my right arm to these bastards. After that, I don't know what happened. When I woke up, I was sore all over._

 _And I was back with Naki, chained to the damned chair._

 _Months... That was how long he tortured me without end. Months. I don't know how many. Three, maybe for? Dammit, the pain... it just won't go away..._

 _Eto didn't visit me when our sessions were over, but I knew why she couldn't. When Naki left, he had two of his lackies beat the ever loving shit out of. I felt several bones breaking and mending themselves together._

 _The only thing that kept my sanity together was the numbers. I understood why I was asked to subtract 1000 from 7 several times and repeat the process. It helps you keep whatever sanity you have._

 _I desperately clinged to those numbers... I begged for someone to save me. I didn't care who it was. Buchou, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Gasper, Kiba, someone from the student council..._

 _Eto..._

 _I wanted to get out of here... I couldn't stand the pain anymore! Someone, just kill me now! It would be such a merciful blessing! This pain is too much to bear!_

 _But... Naki wouldn't hear of it. After all... he had finally found a way to break me._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _"Ara, ara..." Naki smiled as he undid the blindfold, dropping it to the floor. Issei was just barely breathing, his chest rising and falling rapidly while his fingers, toes, and his throat began to mend themselves together. "You're very strong, Hyoudou-kun... All this time, you've been handling yourself pretty well. I'm sure Aniki would have the time of his life, playing with you. But, I have to ask..."_

 _He leaned in, whispering in the boy's ear. "Are you as strong mentally as you are physically?"_

 _"Wh-what...are you...ta...talking about...?" Issei slurred, trying to raise his head to face Naki in the eye._

 _"Well...hypothetically speaking...say that two lovers are in death's grasp. And you have the power to save one of them while the other dies a miserable death. Which one will you choose?"_

 _Naki snapped his fingers. The metal doors were thrown open, revealing his cronies in white suits._

 _Issei's eyes widened in horror. All the pain and weakness he felt was gone as he tried to break free from his confines. 'No! No no NO!'_

 _The two people they were holding were among the prisoners Takizawa looked after. They were lovers, as Issei learned. They had hoped that, once they escaped, they could build a good life and have a child._

 _And now..._

 _"So, let's find out if you're strong enough, shall we?" Naki grinned sadistically, walking over to the two. His Kagune emerged from his shoulder, a light green shell that formed into a sharp blade near the wrist. "So... who do you want to kill, and who do you want to save?"_

 _"N-no..." Issei shook his head. "Y-you can't do this! You can't!"_

 _"Oh yes I can! Sorta in the job description buddy!" Naki grinned at him. He pressed the tip of his Kagune to the neck of the female Ghoul. "Now...who will you choose to be killed. Just to make things interesting, you have a time limit. So ready, set, go!"_

 _I-I can't...I can't choose...! I-I know! Just kill me instead!" Issei pleaded._

 _"Tsk tsk..." The sadist waved a finger in disappointment. "That's against the rules. You can't die. But one of these two can. So take your pick."_

 _"Bullshit!" Issei barked back. His anger was slowly restoring his sanity, even if temporary. "If you really wanted to torture me, then just keep on doing it! What's next a Jellyfish down the throat? A Snake in the spine?! ANOTHER KOMODO DRAGON?! Anything! I'll Take anything! Just leave them out of this!"_

 _"Ooh, thanks for the ideas!" the blonde laughed hysterically. "But... you've got fifteen seconds to decide." He pressed his Kagune forward._

 _"I-Issei-san...!" she weeped, recoiling and trying to struggle against the bindings. "P-please... help...!"_

 _"Hyoudou-san!" the male Ghoul screamed out in panic. "Just kill me! Please! I don't want to see her end this way! Kill me! Please!"_

 _Issei gnashed his teeth against one another. "Dammit, stop all of this! Just kill me already!" he shouted, tears running down his face. "Isn't more fun to see someone's face when they're about to die!"_

 _"Oh, it is!" Naki said with glee. "That's why I'm doing this, remember? Eleven seconds left!"_

 _"Hyoudou-san!" The male creamed once more, this time in greater desperation. "Please! Just let him kill me! Let Tabane live!"_

 _"I-I can't...!" Issei was getting closer and closer to breaking. This weight...this pressure...slammed onto his shoulders. Why...How...HOW could he even choose who gets to live and who dies?!_

 _"I-I-Iss-Issei...san..." Tabane weeped._

 _"Seven seconds now!"_

 _"Stop it! Leave them alone! Just kill me now!" The teen was thrashing in his chair, desperately wanting it all to stop._

 _"Nope! Five seconds!"_

 _"HYOUDOU-SAN!"_

 _"H-HELP! ISSEI-SAN! YUUUU!"_

 _"Three."_

 _"Kill me!"_

 _"Two..."_

 _"HYOUDOU-SAN!"_

 _"KYAAAA!"_

 _"On..."_

 _"Kill the man!" Issei snapped his answer, finally breaking. His breathing was heavy; his hair was even more disheveled, sweat dripping down his face, which was contorted with regret. He really didn't want to make this decision. Not at all._

 _Tabane snapped her head up, eyes wide with fright while Yu was sobbing with relief, his head pressed against the ground. Naki removed the blade from the girl's neck. He gave Issei a wide grin. "There, see?" he said. "Not so hard, was it?"_

 _He jammed his Kagune into the man's chest, the blade poking out the back. Tabane screamed in horror while Issei struggled further against his restraints, saliva flowing from the corners of his mouth alongside his tears._

 _His anger was on par with even Ddraig's immense flames._

 _"She's free to go." Naki told his flunkies. They nodded, and removed her bindings. She was dragged out, kicking and screaming, calling out Yu's name all the way until the door closed. "Still, looks like I was right... You're as strong as I thought you'd be."_

 _"Naki..." Issei gritted his teeth, his glare deadly, sharp, and fierce. His right eye became black and red, while the left became green with a black slit n the center. "I swear... When I get free... I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He smashed up against is restraints, his words nothing but snarls. "DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?! I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU LIKE A DAMNED FAT PIG! I SWEAR, SO HELP ME GOD-" He ignored the flash of pain the stung through his skull. "I WILL FUCKING TURN YOU TO A BLOODY MESS!"_

 _Naki was laughing like a madman. "Hahahahahha! Is that so!" he said with a giant grin, allowing Yu's body to fall from his Kagune. "I'm looking forward to that!"_

 _The next thing Issei knew, he found himself being skewered in the stomach. He let out a loud scream, blood spurting forth. "Now then, let's continue where we left off... shall we~?"_

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _The pain... Oh god... the pain... It keeps getting worse..._

 _I can hear them crawling around... The Komodo Dragons are eating me away from the inside..._

 _I can hear Yu's voice, begging me to kill him while Tabane is being skewered in front of me, only a strand away from death..._

 _This is so wrong..._

 _Why..._

 _Someone..._

 _Anyone..._

 _Please, help..._

 _I don't care who you are... Just please..._

 _MAKE IT STOP!_

 _"Fufufu..." a familiar voice said with a low, amused tone. "My word... what esquisit pain you've been forced to endure... Issei-kun~"_

 _I flinched when hearing that voice. I felt my eyes being freed from the blindfold. In front of me... was Raynare._

 _Haa...hahah... So, I'm hallucinating now... Hahahahah... Hahahah! O-oh man... I'm so fucked up, aren't I, Buchou?_

 _"Well...you could say that you ARE going insane, Issei-kun." My ex-girlfriend giggled at my despair. Her existence confused me. I saw Buchou kill her before my eyes. The hell is she doing here?_

 _"How am I here, you ask?"_

 _"It's simple, really." the Fallen Angel waved her hand around, positioning herself on my lap with one hand curling at my chin, bringing my eyes to hers. I wanted to smash that smug face of hers... I wanted to tear it off after all she's done to me and Asia! "I'm here as a result of your little madness... and what wonderful madness it is!"_

 _I hated her haughty laugh. "Look at you, all beaten and broken! So tell me, how does it feel to be at the mercy of beings superior to you? Oh, I wish I could meet Naki myself! He's quite the specimen! He and I would have gotten along just fine!"_

 _"...Shut the hell up."_

 _"Oh? You don't like me talking?" She fake pouted. But her face twisted into a sinister sneer. "Well, deal with it!" She got off my lap and walked around me._

 _"You know...its funny how things came to be like this..." She stopped to face me. "...It all begun after your decision to take a walk...away from your so called family, who called you cruel for not understanding your master's feelings._

 _"Shut up! You know nothing!" I snapped at her. I know I was playing right into her hands at enraging me, but I could care less right now._

 _"Then you got your ass handed to you by those Ghouls!" she continued to mock me. "You had even lost your arm!"_

 _"Dammit, shut up!"_

 _"And when you tried to escape with the others like you...You chose to play the pathetic, tragic hero to buy them time to escape, only to get captured again in the end."_

 _"I'm warning you...SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BITCH!"_

 _"And to top it all off...You had to choose who to live and who to die from that loving couple!" She grinned maliciously in my face. I wanted nothing more than to crush that pretty little face of hers...and eat it!_

 _"You chose to kill the man, just to save the girl!" she cackled maliciously. "Admit it! You loved it!"_

 _"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH!"_

 _"Hahahah!" the woman mocked a hand at her chin. "So easy... By the way, how long do you keep thinking you still have a place with those filthy Devils?"_

 _Her question made me stop, but my anger did not._

 _"You've gotten so attached to that little mummy..." Raynare giggled. "I bet that, the first moment you get out of those chains and the next time she visits, you'll fuck her like a dog in heat, right?"_

 _I felt my teeth beginning to crack from how hard they were grinding up against each other. "Must be so easy to forget who your friends are if you hang out with a bitch like her."_

 _My right eye became black, with red in the center._

 _"...Honestly...being with that bandaged brat is a step up for you. Much better than that Gremory-bitch and her whore of a Queen." She cackled._

 _That was it..._

 _She...had just crossed the line...!_

 _Forging strength from my fury, I tore apart the Quinque steel bindings that immobilized me. I jumped out of the wooden chair and wrapped the chains around the bitch's neck._

 _"Fuck you!" I growled at her, tightening the grip around the chains. Raynare growled, trying to throw me off._

 _She grabbed hold of the chains, and threw me into the air. When I landed back on my feet, I felt something warm flow down my throat._

 _"Y-you...!" she howled with rage. Wait, when had she gotten blood on her face? "How dare you bite me, you filthy Devil!"_

 _Bite...?_

 _Oh... yeah... I think I did bite her..._

 _That was when I finally felt her blood touch my taste buds._

 _"...That's nice..." I muttered, my hand coming to my mouth. "So rich... it's almost like chocolate."_

 _"You'll pay for ruining my beautiful face...you damn Low Class Devil!" Like a broken record, Raynare insulted me as she materialized a spear of light. Compared to the spears of light I've seen Kokabiel and Azazel use...her's was nothing more than a toothpick._

 _Seriously...why the hell was I such a wuss about it before?_

 _"Taste the pain of light you filthy One-Eye!" Her shouting never ceased._

 _Honestly..._

 _...It was so noisy!_

 _I leaped into the air, avoiding light spear after light spear. Her screaching was starting to annoy me without end. It felt like they were about to bleed from how loud she was yelling._

 _When she was within range, I swung my leg at her. She caught it easily, a dark grin with her sharp molars revealed. "I won't let go, even if it breaks!"_

 _Even if it breaks...? Why would I care about that?_

 _I twisted my body around. The flesh split apart, and the bones cracked, nearly breaking from the strain. I swung my other leg, slamming into her face. She was sent flying, slamming into the wall._

 _When my feet touched the ground, my leg twisted back into place, looking as good as new._

 _"...After what Naki put me through..." I muttered, looking at the hazy form of Raynare through the smoke. "...This doesn't really hurt me anymore."_

 _Naki... Wait, who was that again?_

 _I forgot._

 _"Y-you...!" The Fallen bitch stammered as she pulled herself up. One of her arms was bent at an odd angle. Her face was beset with fury. "YOU FILTHY SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY WITH YOUR DISGUSTING FEET?!" Two light spears appeared in her hand. "I WILL OBLITERATE YOU!"  
She hurled both glowing lances straight at me. I looked on with disinterest. I felt a pulsing sensation in my shoulder blades in tailbone, as if something was trying to come out. I didn't stop it._

 _I felt slight pain erupt all over my backside, but it was quickly replaced with a sense of euphoria, as if relieved of a heavy burden. From my back spread silvery plumes, almost like feathers with a sharp blade, and from the tailbone was a dark green tail, shaped like the tail of a lizard._

 _The tail swatted the spears away while the plumes shoot several red crystals at the woman in front of me. She leaped into the air, her black wings trailing behind her._

 _I felt something burning in my arm, like an annoying itch. A light shined from my hand, but I ignored it. I could have sworn I heard someone trying to talk to me._

 _The plumes and the tail began to change. Their skins shed, like a snake, and out came forms that seemed to be familiar. The plumes had become dragon-like pinions, the blades located below where they intersected with my shoulderblades, and the tail resembled that of a dragon, spikes at the tip._

 _I couldn't help but smile, a cruel smile, as I looked at a befounded Raynare. "It's my turn now..."_

 _Two more wings appeared from out my back. Unlike the ones from earlier, these were black, shaped more like the wings of a bat._

 _With one grand flap, I hoisted myself up into the skies. It was an exhilarating feeling. No, it was more than that...It gave me a heightened state of mind that I never felt before. It was intoxicating, yet so clear. Addicting, yet sound._

 _I loved it._

 _In a mere matter of seconds, I had already caught up to Raynare, who seemed surprised and horrified by my sudden appearance in the air._

 _I savored that look of terror. It felt oh so satisfying._

 _I soon flew right above her. My red wings turned into twin masses of crimson crystals. Without warning, I shot off dozens of them. The Fallen Angel couldn't defend herself well at this altitude. She managed to materialize two spears to deflect most of them. But a few escaped her guard and struck her._

 _Most of them tore through her wings._

 _Her cries of pain were like music to me hears. Much better than her constant babbling._

 _However...It was still too noisy. So, to shut her up, I lifted the tail behind me...and slammed it on top of her. Her body crashed to the ground with so much force that a crater formed._

 _It was like a reanactment of how Lucifer fell from grace and found himself in the depths of hell. When the smoke cleared, Raynare was on her stomach, her body bruised and broken. The sight itself was satisfying... even more so when I saw her weeping like a helpless child._

 _I flew down on top of her. I noticed how she flinched, how she quickly became terrified... That was a beautiful face she was making._

 _"You killed me before... didn't you?" I asked her, taking a hold of her wings. She hissed in pain, her teeth clenched. It was like she was refusing to scream. "Did you...? I don't remember. I think you killed me... Yeah, you did. I think I remember you laughing."_

 _I gave a quick tug. She let out an ear-piercing scream, like a sweet symphony. It was music to my ears. I tossed her wings aside._

 _"Let me return the favor... okay?"_

 _She saw my hunger, my desire... and so she began to plead and beg for her life._

 _"I-Issei-kun! W-wait, p-please! D-d-don't kill me!"_

 _Issei-kun... I think I've heard that name before? Who was he again? Was he... me...?_

 _...You know what? I don't care anymore. I'm so hungry._

 _I leaned in, and opened my mouth wide._

 _The moment I clamped my teeth down on her soft, tender flesh, I tasted the most incredible thing ever... I think I want more of this._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _Eto had to admit, she was not expecting this._

 _Naki's entire playroom, which was modeled to look like Jason's old from the 11th Ward, was completely smashed up all to hell. The bucket of blood containing small digits was tossed aside, its contents spilled all over._

 _The ground was smashed and cracked apart, almost like something had blown through here like a tornado. However, in the center of it all was the one person she had begun to grow fond of this last year._

 _Issei didn't look the same anymore. His uniform's jacket was gone, the tie forgotten, the shirt worn and torn apart, and the slacks reduced to torn shorts. His shoes were gone as well. His brown hair was now as white as snow._

 _She giggled slightly. He looked a bit like Kaneki now. "Ohayo, Issei-kun~" she greeted, walking over to him. He was currently feasting on one of Naki's lackeys. He was likely to throw a fit later on._

 _The Devil Ghoul stopped and looked up. His eyes were blank, almost empty. However, when his eyes found her, a child-like smile found its way to his face. "...Eto.'_

 _"Ara? So you remember little old me?" The girl tilted her head before jumping up exuberantly. "I'm so happy, Issei-kun!"_

 _"I...iss...Iss...sei...?" The young man repeated the name, as if it were foreign to him. "...Who's that?"_

 _That caused Eto to stop. She carefully examined him, dancing around his form before looking at his face._

 _It was old and worn, like he had been through hell. "...He's..." she said slowly. "...Someone unimportant." she finally decided before giggling. "How's your meal?"_

 _"...It's good."_

 _"WAAAAH!" Naki's annoying scream echoed loud into the room. "YOU BASTARD THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"_

 _Eto turned to see Naki trembling with rage, accompanied by his twin lackeys and a rather amused-looking Tatara._

 _Issei gazed at the blonde. "...So annoying..." he muttered before going back to his meal._

 _"WAAAH! You trashed the room! YOU TRASHED MY PLAYROOM! THE ROOM I WORKED SO HARD TO BE LIKE YAMORI ANIKI'S TORTURE ROOM!" Naki screeched again. The feasting Ghoul paused in annoyance; his meal was interrupted once more. However, his irritation escalated as the torturer kept talking._

 _"WAAAH! HOW DARE YOU EAT MY SUBORDINATE?!" He yelled at the white haired teen, who was devouring the remains of what used to be a hulking beast of a Ghoul. He was about to continue his rant..._

 _...until a blood red dragon tail shot out of nowhere, and flung him to the far side of the room high above their heads. Naki crashed hard into the wall, where he remained for a few seconds before flaking off and hitting the ground. His two subordinates, who seemed to be twins wearing matching masks rushed to their boss to help him up._

 _"...So damn...noisy...!" The teen pulled away him his meal, blood still staining his hands and mouth. From his back erupted two, crimson, scaly wings._

 _Tatara's eyes widened, though Eto was clapping her hands. "Yatta!" she cheered. "Kanou's Chimera theory was right on the mark! Haha! Sugoi! Look, Tatara! He looks like a dragon!"_

 _The white-haired Ghoul said nothing. Instead, he just chuckled. 'Congratulations, Akihiro Kanou...' he credited the man. 'You've created something far beyond our wildest expectations!'_

 _Naki groaned, shaking his head before glaring back at the dragon-like Ghoul, who regarded him with disdain. "That's it... THAT IS FUCKING IT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" the blonde howled with rage, bringing out his Koukaku._

 _The Ghoul simply huffed, and arched his back. To their shock, another set of wings, resembling those belonging to bats, emerged. With one might flap, he took to the skies. "Hey, no fair!"_

 _"...Sore loser."_

 _"...FUCK YOU BASTARD!" Naki swung his Koukaku blade around madly, doing no good against an airborne opponent._

 _"...Shut up!" In mid air, his red wings crystallized before shooting several bloody shards. All of them were aimed at the blond torturer._

 _They obliterated the ground, some of the crystals bowing off chunks of Naki's body, causing blood to erupt from his body. He didn't stop there, however, and slammed down his tail._

 _That strike alone forced Naki to the ground, rendering him unconscious. The Ghoul floated down to where his opponent was, grabbing a fistful of hair to reveal Naki's bruised face. He opened his mouth, leaning in to tear out his neck when-_

 _"Ah-ah-ah~" Eto wagged her finger, suddenly next to him now, crouching. "No eating Naki-kun. We kinda need him."_

 _The Ghoul, immediately, closed his mouth and let go of Naki. "...Okay." he said, albeit a bit disappointed that he didn't get another meal._

 _Tatara chuckled. "My, how obedient."_

 _"Teehee..." Eto giggled in response. "He's like a little doggy. Ne, ne, Tatara. Can I keep him?" SHe asked the taller figure._

 _Tatara said nothing at first. He was thinking about it. If a Ghoul of this much power and potential remained loyal to Aogiri through loyalty to Eto, then what's stopping them? "...I don't see why not." He smiled thinly behind the mask._

 _"Yay!" The bandaged girl wrapped her arms around the white haired teen._

 _He turned away, blushing fiercely. "...Embarrassing."_

 _"Oh, you're so adorable!" Eto gushed over him, rubbing her face against him. "What should we call you... Oh, I know! How about Kurimuzon?" she looked at her new pet. "Well?"_

 _"...I like it."_

 _"Yay~" Eto squealed, going back to hugging._

 _"Oi, Tatara..." the voice of Ayato Kirishima came from behind the door. "What the hell is up with all the racket? Is something-"_

 _He stopped when he saw the current state of the room, Naki's current state, and the newly named Kurimuzon._

 _He blinked. Once, twice, three times. Finally, he turned to Tatara._

 _"...What the hell just happened?" He questioned his fellow executive. Just what happened while he was away?_

 _"Hmhmhm...We have a new member joining our ranks, Ayato." Tatara stepped aside and gestured to Kurimuzon...who was still being glomped by Eto._

 _"...No way...You saying this freak did all of this?!"_

 _"Oh, hush, Ayato-kun!" Eto admonished, clinging to Kurimuzon. "He's no freak, huh Kurimuzon?"_

 _The ghoul simply looked at Ayato, noticing the black mask around his neck. "...Kuro-bunny."_

 _A tick mark appeared on the dark haired teenager's forehead. "...What the fuck did you just call me...?!"_

 _"...Kuro-bunny." Kurimuzon repeated mockingly._

 _"...that's it, you fucker!" Ayato screeched in anger, charging at him..._

 _...only to be swatted away by his Bikaku tail, slamming into the wall._

 _Tatara sighed, shaking his head. 'Well... things will start to become more lively around here, thanks to our new dragon.' he thought, making his leave._

 _Eto, meanwhile, continued to hug her newly acquired pet. 'Issei-kun...' she thought warmly. Her bandages were hiding her blush quite well. 'You'll be mine from now on... Forever and ever...'_

 _Kurimuzon's Kagune receded. His body started to sway slightly. Eto took notice._

 _"What's wrong, Kurimuzon?"_

 _"...Sleepy..." he yawned._

 _"Heehee..." she giggled, releasing her embrace and taking one of his hands into hers. "Come on! Let's go home!"_

 _Kurimuzon nodded, and was led away. Ayato, meanwhile, groaned as he lifted himself of the ground and shook his head, trying to shake off the dizziness. "Agh... dammit..." he hissed, glaring up at the Ghoul, only to find him missing. "What the?! Dammit, where'd he go!"_

 _Needless to say, Ayato was pissed. No one got to make a fool out of him and got away with it!_

 _With that in mind, he left the room and went out the door._

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurimuzon slept soundly beside Eto's naked form, curled up next to her. His head rested between her bosom, and his arms near his chest, his leg intertwinted with her own. Were it not for the fact that he was still fully clothed, one could easily mistake the scene for something else entirely.

Eto giggled, gently stroking his hair. She had to admit, Issei had really grown in the last two years rather splendidly. She loved how he never left her side, even when he was given some free time to roam around. She loved how he listened to her, how he adored her and would never leave her. It was like she had the perfect lover.

She actually saw him as such, really. Ever since she first met him, she had grown curious about him. At first, it started out with simplicity, wanting to learn more about him and what he was like. This way, it would be easier for Naki to break him, to make him more like Kaneki.

Then she learned how he became a Devil, killed by the woman he loved.

She fully understood such feelings of betrayal. After all, her own father left her as an infant, left to fend for herself in the hell that is the 24th Ward. She was surprised she managed to survive. But she took those feelings into heart, that the strong survived while the weak perished. It was the simple Law of the Jungle.

After seeing the pain and despair that was etched on Issei's face upon recollection of that spiteful memory, she saw a little bit of herself in him. Betrayed by one who you initially trusted, left alone to die while someone else picked up the pieces.

After that, her curiosity began to grew. She began to learn more about him, about the sort of person he was and what sort of life he led. She found it amusing that his lifelong goal was to become a Harem King. Of course, she could easily see through such obvious lies. What Issei truly desired was the feeling to not be left alone... to protect his friends.

She never really truly understood those concepts, but she found it intriguing. She began to visit him more frequently as a result.

'Rias Gremory...' she thought bitterly. That name left a nasty taste in her mouth, worse than the Ghouls she had eaten. 'You couldn't protect him when it counted... I'm not like you.' She gently held her lover tightly. 'I can protect him all by myself.'

Kurimuzon shifted, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, she saw a small smile on his face. "...Warm..."

Eto smiled warmly, resting her head against his scalp. "Heehee..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Yoshitoki Wasshu was tense.

A tense Wasshu meant many things to the CCG, and usually, it was never good. The Wasshu were reknown for their excellent combat prowess, for being nearly unmatched out on the battlefield. For proud warriors, the founders of Commission of Counter Ghoul, to be tense, it meant that something big was happening... something important.

In the room, nearly every Special Class Investigator was present. Iwa was as stone-faced as ever, his arms folded over his chest. Chuu looked disinterested in the whole thing, resting back against his seat with a bored look. Mougan's fingers played with his mustache idly, waiting for the news. Koori was waiting patiently for the commander to speak. Suzuya was toying around with one of his Quinque knives. Marude looked pretty tense himself, unsure of what his old friend had to report.

Arima was missing... as usual.

It had been like this for several months. Ever since the Owl Extermination mission, Arima had been acting rather unusual. For starters, he actually proposed a project that the CCG could use when combating Ghouls, especially the growing amount of One-Eyed Ghouls.

Project Quinx.

Of course, the Director and the Chairman had given their approval, and were in the process of appointing someone to lead it. Akira Mado, a Rank 2 Investigator, was a potential candidate.

Secondly, Arima had also introduced a new Investigator to CCG... A Ghoul by the name of Haise Sasaki.

Nobody in CCG were accepting of this. A Ghoul fighting in the very organization whose purpose was to eliminate those of his kind? Preposterous.

Everyone had thought that Arima was joking, but the Reaper was dead serious.

It boggled the minds of all the Investigators, but Yoshitoki had confirmed for them. Haise Sasaki was a Rank 3 Investigator, and would be paired with Rank 2 Mado. There were also some ground rules: the most important being that he was to be treated as human, not as a Ghoul. Secondly, there were not to disclose this information to anyone outside of CCG. If they were discovered, they would be silenced.

Nobody wanted to know what would happen, so they all agreed to these rules... but they didn't have to like it.

"Arima-san isn't here." Koori stated the obvious. Yoshitoki nodded his head.

"That is fine. We can begin the meeting immediately."

"So, Yoshitoki-san..." Marude began, his face pensive. "What exactly is this meeting about?"

His friend's face became grim as he delivered the news. "Just yesterday, we received intel that that 8th Ward, the 10th Ward, and the 14th Ward were all taken over... in a single night."

Everyone gaped at the shocking news. Even Suzuya dropped his Quinque knife, the metal weapon clattering to the floor.

Three Wards...conquered in the span of a mere 12 hours?!

"H-how...How is this possible?!" Marude shot out of his seat. "How could we have lost so much territory in so little time?!"

"According to the survivors, the attacks were committed by Aogiri..." Yoshitoki informed them. "...All personnel were obliterated by a single Ghoul."

If the previous news hadn't stunned everybody...then this piece sure did the job. Everyone was astonished beyond belief. Everything...all of those attacks...from a long Ghoul?!

"I-I-Im… Impossible...!" Marude collapsed into his chair. "A-a-a-a s-single...ghoul...?!"

"And what's more..." Yoshitoki added. "...the survivors claimed that it was the Dragon."

Instantly, the room became deadly silent. Chuu couldn't help but chuckle. "And here I thought those little fairy tales were just that, nothing but rumors." he said. "So, there really is a monster like that out there."

Iwa's grip on his sleeves became tighter. "...I never would have thought anyone besides the One-Eyed Owl was that powerful."

"...That I agree, Iwa-san." Koori voiced his opinion. Truly, the bout with the One-Eyed Owl was the toughest one in his career. Even then it paled in comparison to when another Owl appeared, this one possessing a complete Kakuja.

But this...This dragon...is nothing like the first Owl...

...He was much more vicious.

"Mmmmmm, boyo..." Mougan breathed out, looking at Yoshitoki. "Do we know the current whereabouts of this beast?"

"Unfortunately, no." the Chairman shook his head. "All we know is that the Dragon is a formidable foe, far beyond what we originally thought he was capable of a year ago."

"So," Suzuya spoke up. "Is there anything new?"

The man nodded gravelly. "Yes... According to the Survivor, the Dragon... is a One-Eye, just like the Owl."

In that one moment, everyone become deathly silent.

Marude shook his head in his head. "Kami help us..."

"...First the Owl, then Centipede, and now Dragon? Just what the hell is Kanou thinking? Making all these one eyed ghouls."

"Can we even be sure this is one of Kanou's experiments?" Koori asked, frowning. "The One-Eyed Owl has been around since back during the days of when Kanou was still our coroner. The only One-Eye we know to be artificial is Centipede."

"While on the subject..." Chuu looked at Wasshu. "What exactly happened to him? I hear Arima brought him rather than killing the brat."

Yoshitoki sighed. "The one called Centipede... is the young Investigator that will be acting as the mentor of the Quinx Squad."

Marude raised an eyebrow. "Yoshitoki-san... don't you think that's a bit risky?" he asked, concern plain on his face. "I mean, the kid is..."

"A Ghoul?" the Chairman retorted. "Marude... if he really were a monster... would he carry the corpse of an Investigator to us, without attacking any of the soldiers there? Even when they held him at gunpoint?"

"...He has a point." Koori inputted.

It was very unusual that a Ghoul just walked right up to a large mass of investigators without any sign of hostility, and carrying one of their fellow investigators to them.

That night had shaken everyone up. It had been something straight out of a dream, something that no one could believe. It had been after the CCG's 'victory' against the first Owl, and the 'defeat' against the One-Eyed Owl. Even though Arima had driven it back, Aogiri had still done some extensive damage.

From that damage came a boy with white hair, carrying the corpse of a young man, dressed in the garb of an Investigator.

He harbored no ill-will. He didn't even glance at the wounded Investigators. He kept looking straight ahead to his destination. Towards Arima and the Mobile HQ.

No one had ever spoken about that night. They just couldn't comprehend that Ghoul at all.

"...So then." Iwa brought the conversation back to the main point. "What do we do about the Dragon?"

"For now, all Investigators are to be cautious and wary." Yoshitoki spoke, his words being taken to heart by all Special Class Investigators. The screen behind him showed a blurry image of a figure with white hair, wearing a white coat with a red hoodie, and a dragon-like mask on the lower half of his face.

His face became stone-cold and rigid like iron. "The Ghoul known as the Crimson Dragon... is hereby rated as an SSS-Rated Ghoul."

To Be Continued…

 **"I don't recall much, really... All I remember is someone comforting me when I felt so lost... broken... and alone... It felt as if I was asleep for so long, waking up from a nightmare... I don't remember my own name... What I do know... is that this place... Aogiri... It's the only home I know. Eto is someone very precious to me... I know that deep down... That is why... I will destroy anyone who gets in my way, come heaven or hell... Nothing will stop me from protecting her...**

 **Nothing."**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride, the creator of so many awesome fics that you all MUST Read. I'd list all of them, but I already did that in the previous chapters.**_

 _ **Also, Check out some of his new stories, like Evangelion REDUX: You Can (Not) Despair, Highschool DxD ALT, and Highschool DxD: Shatter Destiny.**_

 _ **This….has got to be the longest chapter we made so far.**_

 _ **Also, it's gets pretty morbid, even more so than previous chapters. You have been warned.**_

 _ **Like, Follow, Favorite, Review, and tell us what you guys think! Thank you to Everyone who continues to support this story.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **And one more thing...ALL FLAMES CAN JUST BURN IN HELL!**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 3: The Day of Melancholy**

Ikebukuro was as noisy as ever, hence one of the reasons why Kurimuzon detested it.

It was in the middle of the day. The hood of his hoodie was up to block out the sun and to shadow his features. Eto told him to keep his identity hidden, even in public where he was surrounded by countless bystanders.

He didn't know the reason for this, but he never questioned Eto's orders.

Even still, he hated going out in public like this because the people around him wouldn't shut up.

"Hey, is that new game out today?"

"Seriously man, you suck with women!"

"I keep telling you to dump that bitch, don't I?"

"I hope I can make it to the diner in time!"

"Shit, how am I supposed to tell my brother about this?!"

"Gah, stupid bunch of lazy ass pricks! Leaving me to do all the work!"

"Holy shit, that chick is hot! Just look at that fine ass!"

"Hm, he doesn't look too bad..."

...His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. If it wasn't for Eto's explicit orders not to slaughter anyone in broad daylight out in public, he would've done so a long time ago.

So instead, he was forced to endure the constant blather and noise pollution.

He really hated noise. He wasn't sure why exactly...it just irritated him to no end.

"A-ano, Kurimuzon-sama..." one of the Aogiri members accompanying him stuttered, likely out of fear for pissing him off. "We're supposed to meet with the informant at the hotel around here... A-are you alright sir? You look... very annoyed."

Oh he was, there was no doubt about that. He hated anything remotely loud. Oh well, at least these guys knew when to be quiet.

"...Fine." he told them. "Where are they?"

"Up ahead, sir." one of the more brave ones said, pointing to an old abandoned building to the west of their location. "There."

"...Let's make this quick." He made his way over to the run-down structure without waiting for a reply. The company quickly rushed up to him, fearing what would happen if they let him out of their sights.

The slightest provocation...and a bloody massacre on the scale of a natural disaster would ensue.

Kurimuzon entered the building. His eyes scanned the room, seeking out the informant. "...Where are they?"

"Right here." the informant spoke with a soft tone. His eyes widened slightly, recognizing it as they came into full view.

The Dragon and the company bowed their heads in respect. "...Yotsume-sama."

"It is good to see you again...Kurimuzon-san." Yotsume bowed in greeting. Contrary to one's expectations, Yotsume was a young, teenage girl, around sixteen years of age. Her short brown hair was set in a bob-cut with the fringe parted to the right side of her face. Her usually cold, brown eyes took on a softer gleam once seeing the white haired young man.

"Yotsume-sama..." the brave young man spoke softly. "We had no idea that you were the informant."

"That is fine." Yotsume said softly. "Besides, I was suited to this mission. ALthough, I didn't expect Eto-san to send you, Kurimuzon-san."

"...Eto thought I would be able to deal with them."

"Ah...I see..." The brown haired informant nodded in understanding. She knew what her superior was thinking:

Kurimuzon was more than enough to slaughter the Devils of the Old Satan faction and Rogue Fallen Angels. She understood his strength well, as she had witnessed it when these groups had first tired to strike Aogiri a while ago.

Even now...she can't get the images of raining blood, internal organs, and fragmented bone out of her mind. Even though she had been used to Death by now...that horrific scene was significant.

Truly, Kurimuzon was like the personification of death. The similarities between him and the previous Executive, Eyepatch, were quite something, but there were large differences between them. Kurimuzon was like a child with a broken mind, innocent and naive. Eyepatch was not like that. He fully understood how the world worked, having been forced to abandon his old notions.

Upon remembering Eyepatch...her face was tinged with slight sorrow. It had been over a year since she last heard from him. She often wondered what had happened to him now. Ever since the Raid at Anteiku, things had never been the same.

The Owl was taken into Aogiri custody, the Devil Ape and Black Dog were wounded, but were missing. The same with the other remaining members of the peaceful Ghoul Organization. It had been a long time since then.

Her family had been ripped out from under her...again. She felt what Eyepatch felt a long time ago: The feeling of helplessness.

Kurimuzon reminded her of him quite a bit, but as she had mentioned before, the differences were obvious. There had been another difference, a vast one.

Kurimuzon was a Devil before he became a Ghoul... an immensely powerful one.

That had been one of the main reasons why he was made into a Ghoul.

The process of turning a Devil into a Ghoul had never been done before. And as it stands now, Kurimuzon was a success on the first try.

After some...conditioning...he was made into the top hunter of the organization, and Eto's loyal subordinate.

Although, to be fair... Yotsume knew better than anyone else. The rumors were actually true, and many wondered how the hell someone like Eto had managed to fall in love with someone as broken as Kurimuzon.

That didn't mean they spoke it aloud. She vividly still recalled what happened when someone said it aloud, having gotten the opportunity and 'honor' to meet the One-Eyed Owl in person.

They didn't say anything more on the subject, lest they be eaten.

"The leader of the joint between the Fallens and the Old Satan Faction is a Cherubim by the name of Kokabiel." Yotsume informed him. "As I understand it, he once tried to instigate another Great War over a year ago, but ultimately failed."

"I know him." one of the Aogiri members growled. "Bastard cut down a lot of us."

"Yeah! But I thought his ass was frozen in Cocytus for all Eternity! How the hell did he get free?!" Another member demanded.

"Apparently, he was broken out."

"...By who?" The white haired ghoul asked. If this Kokabiel was going to lead a strike against Aogiri, then he was going to need to know the details before hunting him down.

"The Khaos Brigade."

Khaos Brigade... Where had he heard that name before?

"Who the hell are they?" another member asked, obviously having never heard of them before.

Yotsume dipped her head in thought, recalling the details. "They are an organization made up of several other factions, among them being the Old Satan Faction. Their leader is a woman called Ophis. We still have no information as to what their goal is."

...That was it, huh?

It wasn't much information to go on, but at least they had a name. They would be able to go from there.

"...Now, who exactly is this, Kokabiel?" Kurimuzon still wanted to know as much as possible.

"As I said, he is a former Cherubim." Yostume stated firmly. "He was also one of the leaders of the Grigori, but he and Azazel never truly saw eye to eye. From what I understand, Kokabiel wished to instigate another Great War by stealing the Excaliburs, and kill the younger sisters of two of the Great Satans. As punishment for his actions, he was sealed away in Cocytus when the White Dragon Emperor, Vali Lucifer, subdued him."

"...I see. Do you know where he is now?" Kurimuzon was, for some reason, eager to hunt him down. He didn't know why, but he felt a sudden urge to find and slaughter him.

"We do not know his exact location." The informant explained, catching the sudden intense expression on the man's face. "Our best way of finding him would be to wait for him to come to us."

"And how do we proceed, Yotsume-sama?" one of the younger members asked timidly.

At this, the young girl gave a slight smile. "That in itself is simple... Get rid of some pesky crows."

XXXXXXXXXX

A year... it was hard to believe that it had already been that long.

Rias Gremory had become far more beautiful than she was back then. Her hair was now tied back into a long, braided ponytail, and her skin far more smooth and silky, almost like glass. However, despite that, her eyes held a sort of sadness to them.

It was to be understood, since the grave in front of her was empty.

They never found the body. She saw it being devoured right before her eyes. The mere memory was a stab to her heart, tears pricked her eyes.

Her eyes were trained onto the letters engraved onto the tombstone.

 **Here lies Issei Hyoudou.**

 **A valued son, friend, and comrade.**

 **His thoughts may be dirty, but his heart was as good as gold.**

 **The Sekiryuutei that survived Juggernaut Drive.**

 **A Pawn who died protecting his master and comrades.**

 **He will forever be missed.**

"Buchou..." a soft voice called out to her from behind. Rias wiped away her tears, turning to see her friends and peerage look on worriedly. Koneko had changed a great deal, becoming equally as protective of her friends as Issei was. She also grew much more in the previous year, now possessing a more curvaceous figure. Her white hair now fell to her shoulders, and she herself grew to be the same height as Asia. The girl herself had cut her hair short, cut at the chin. She also no longer had the cross that once symbolized her faith anymore, having thought of it to be useless after Issei's death. Kiba's hair had grown a bit shaggier, gaining small stubble along his chin, and dressed in a traditional style, sword at the ready. Akeno looked the same as ever, except her hair was no longer tied back, allowing it to fall down her body. Gasper was also no longer the cross-dressing boy he used to be, now wearing slim fitting clothes. He was also no longer afraid to hide his ears either. His hair, instead of the bob cut he once had, was now cut short and slightly spiky.

Truly, that lovable idiot had changed them all, given them resolution... though in the most horrible way possible.

"Sorry for taking so long..." Rias apologized to her friends, walking over to them.

"No, it's fine." Kiba reassured her, yet he was also as sad. He had lost his best friend all those months ago. He kept blaming himself for his weakness. Even with Sword of the Betrayer, it still wasn't enough!

"Yeah...still, it's already been a year..." Gasper spoke softly.

"...Indeed." Akeno agreed. She, along with Rias, took Issei's demise the hardest. She was in a sort of catatonic state for Days. When her father arrived, she cried for hours on his shoulder. It was fortunate that Issei was able to resolve the tensions between the two. For that, Akeno was forever grateful to the Pawn that she too, loved. "It feels that not too long ago, we were preparing for the Rating Games against Sairoarg.

Rias gave off a mirthless chuckle. "How true..."

"By the way..." Kiba looked around. "Where is Xenovia?"

"She's off training with Irina." The Gremory heiress answered. Xenovia, just like everyone else, was shaken up by Issei's demise. She blamed herself for not being able to use Durandal properly, and realized that she was useless as a simple Power Type. After all, her rushing in with brute force was exactly what led to her quick defeat by the white haired Ghoul. She desired to become stronger, and learn how to utilize her Holy Sword to its full potential. So she had been training with her mentor, Griselda, and Irina in order to master it.

In regards to Irina...she actually went into shock after hearing the news. She was Issei's childhood friend, and for him to be killed had taken a lot out of her. She slowly grew despondent to about anything, but Xenovia is helping her cope.

"I could also say the same for Rossweiss. Wasn't she with you?" Rias asked her peerage in regards to her Rook.

"She left a little while ago." Akeno answered. "She said she couldn't face him until she grew strong enough."

"I see..." the red-haired heiress smiled sadly. It seemed that the incident had strengthened them to a great deal... "I suppose it's natural, in its own way."

"Buchou..." Kiba spoke slowly, iron-clad resolve forming in his eyes. "The President just contacted us a little while ago."

"Oh? What did she say?"

His face became grim. "She said Aogiri is on the move."

XXXXXXXXXX

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Kurimuzon frowned in disgust, spitting out the torn off chunk of flesh. "...Disgusting."

At first, one would've thought that a Fallen Angel would taste like chicken, or turkey. But Kurimuzon learned the truth that shattered that illusion.

Fallen Angel just taste like expired poultry left out in the sun.

"Pl-please...!" The broken Fallen croaked. "H-have...have mercy...!"

"...You're too loud!" The White haired Ghoul silenced him by impaling the bleeding figures skull with his Bikaku.

"Urgh..." one of the Aogiri members tried to hold in their lunch, participating in the battle by dealing with the small fry. "Christ, he's just as bad as they say...!"

"Well, better him than Eto-sama!" another said. "I hear she's absolutely merciless! I mean, did you hear what she did to those Investigators from a year ago?"

"Oof, don't remind me...!"

Yotsume said nothing, using her wings to deflect the light spears before her spine-like whips launched forward, obliterating all the foes before her. Their wings became severed, and their bodies ripped apart like sand paper. "If Onii-chan was here..." she whispered. "…He would have killed you all already."

She looked at all the carnage with a calm expression. If it was a few years ago, she would've been disgusted and horrified by all the gore.

She calmly severed the head off of another Fallen.

Kurimuzon took to the skies, obliterating the Fallens one after another. Some were skewered and torn into holes; others were crushed beneath his tail.

Those black wings of theirs reminded him of that woman in the skimpy dress... what was her name again? Raynare, or something?

...oh well, not that it mattered to him.

After seeing the remaining number of Fallen Angels, he decided to end this all quickly. His crimson wings crystallized into razor sharp masses.

A bloody storm consumed the battlefield. Everywhere, red shining shards destroyed everything in their path.

It was like watching angels fall from heaven. Wings were torn apart, bodies blown apart into holes, slowly descended do the ground. It was raining ebon feathers.

He fell back to the ground, his black wings folded back inside of him. "...Peace and quiet..."

"Whoa..." one of the members breathed in awe. "So, this is why he's called the Crimson Dragon... No wonder Eto-sama keeps him around."

"I agree...remind me never to piss him off." His comrade piped up.

"...Do we need to kill more?" Kurimuzon turned to ask Yotsume, who surveyed the devastation caused by a single Dragon. She quickly regained her composure and shook her head.

"No. This much should suffice. Not just the two dozen rogue Fallen we've slain, but all the Rogue Exorcists that were with them as well."

"You know, it's kind of odd that there isn't any Devils around." one of the subordinates brought up, looking around the area. As he had said, out of all the corpses, there was not a single Devil from the Old Satan Faction among them. "Ya think Kokabiel is with them?"

"It is plausible." Yotsume nodded in agreement. "For now, let us return. We should expect the former Cherubim to return soon enough."

They nodded, and began to leave the building. Kurimuzon stopped for a bit, looking back at the site. His eyes were focused on the corpses, specifically the pools of blood that emerged from their bodies.

It was a dark, bloody crimson. It was a familiar color, one he was used to seeing... even still, he couldn't help but feel reminded of someone.

It...felt that this someone was supposed to be precious to him. That he was supposed to know who they were.

...Oh well. Not that it mattered to him.

With a simple shrug, he left the building and followed his superior and his subordinates. He couldn't wait to return to Eto. Maybe they would get to play again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Akira Mado wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel. On one hand, she was thankful that they were kind and generous enough to erect a grave here, but on the other hand, she also felt angry that they made a grave for an empty coffin. Currently, she was in the graveyard, stannding in front of a simple, yet delicate grave, placed directly next to her father's, likely out of respect.

On the headstone, it read: "KOUTAROU AMON"

Even though a year had past, she still wasn't able to truly get over what transpired a year prior. After CCG's 'defeat' at the hands of the One-Eyed Owl, she tried looking for where Amon was last, but all she found were the broken fragments of the Quinque she redesigned for him. He armor that was supposed to encase the user's arm was also obliterated, the insides caked with blood.

It had been a hard time for her to cope within that past year. She had lost her father, and then she lost two people she loved, one being an idiot, yet hard-working and cheerful boy with a desire to surpass her, and the other, being the one who was closest to her father, also being his partner. Some wondered how she could have fallen in love with such individuals, bu in the end, even she didn't know.

Akira wondered why she visited this place, normally coming to see her father or mother's grave. She never visited Amon's grave, only because it was empty.

Was it because she wanted to see it, after becoming a Top-Class Investigator? Or was it because she was receiving a new partner today?

She didn't know. All she really knew was that she had to visit her father, and to pay her respects. It was a shame he was killed by the Rabbit a couple years ago. While she wouldn't admit it out loud, she really wanted him to see where she was now.

Rabbit was still on the loose, though Amon and that boy, Hideyoshi Nagichika, had speculated that this was a different one. The one that killed her father, Kureo, was acting out of vengeance for the daughter ghoul's mother, who her father had killed. The one that appeared now, dubbed Black Rabbit, was violent, aggresive, and far more dangerous, having killed a great number of Investigators in the last year. He was already listed an S Rated Ghoul, quickly rising up the ranks of becoming a SS.

She sighed, shaking her head. She couldn't afford to become lost in thoughts. For now, she-

"Um, e-excuse me!" a timid, young voice called out to her from behind. "Y-you're Top Class Investigator, Akira Mado-senpai, right?!"

Akira turned around, her eyes widening in shock. Her thoughts immediately went to what Arima told her before she went to to go visit her father.

"You're partner is... rather special, Akira. Try to treat him gently."

Now she understood the meaning behind those words.

He was a young man, around his early twenties. He had white hair with black streaks and gray eyes. He was dressed in a standard CCG Investigator coat with a gray tie and black dress shirt beneath it. In his hands was a black metal case with golden trims, a container that was once carried by a well known Investigator.

She recognized him. He was Haise Sasaki.

At least, that was the name he was called by now, and to the Investigators that only just learned of his existence. As his partner, however, Akira knew him a bit better than that.

He was a former Executive of Aogiri Tree, also known by the alias of Eyepatch... the One-Eyed Ghoul, Ken Kaneki.

...Damn Arima. Just leaving her in the dark like that.

Under normal circumstances, a Ghoul was to be captured, detained, interrogated, or killed. But Ken Kaneki was not under normal circumstances. She still could hardly believe what happened a year ago, where the young man in front of her now was the Ghoul who carried the corpse of an Investigator to all of CCG, and not attacking anyone.

But it was that night where she recognized the deceased investigator.

It was Hideyoshi Nagachika, a delivery boy that she had seen around CCG.

She had not been present to see the event itself, having searched for Amon when she discovered his damaged Quinque, but when she arrived, she found a spectacle to behold: Arima, locked in combat against the Ghoul, the two practically at each other's throats. Though she was sure a few others must have noticed it, she saw that the Eyepatch did not want to kill Arima. Rather, it seemed like he wanted to incapacitate him.

Eventually, however, he fell at the hands of the Undefeated Ghoul Investigator.

She did not know what happened to him after the incident, at least, not until now. Kaneki, or rather, Haise Sasaki, she supposed, was placed in a rigid posture with a nervous look on his face. "It's... It's a pleasure to meet you!" the Rank 3 Investigator bowed deeply. "I-I'm Rank 3 Investigator, Haise Sasaki! I-I've been assigned as your partner from today forward!

Akira sighed. "No need for this formality stuff." she informed him, still keeping Arima's advice close to her. "Also, stand up straighter. I won't have any partner of mine being so stiff."

"H-hai!"

She took in his sudden action and still nervous expression. She sighed.

'Oh boy...this is going to be a loooonnnnng day.'

Haise still stood rigidly, and flinched at his partner's sigh. What did he do? Was she mad?

"So, did Arima tell you where to find me?" the female Investigator asked, having a feeling as to who informed him.

"E-eh?' Haise blinked, nodding. "Y-yes, ma'am!"

"What did I tell you? Quit being formal. And for Kami's sake, wipe that stupid expression of your face."

"A-ah! S-sorry, Ma...I mean, Akira-san!" Haise nodded, his face trying to take on a different demeanor. Just how was his expression stupid? He was nervous.

"That's better." Akira nodded. At least he listened. She held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Sasaki-kun."

At first, Haise wasn't sure what to do. He looked back at Akira, then at her hand, and then back at her. Finally, he decided and took her hand into his. He noted how soft her palms felt, and how smooth her skin was. She really was beautiful... yet that look of her could be scary. Arima did warn her that she had inherited a certain terrifying factor from her father, who was just as dangerous.

"L-likewise..." he said, a small smile forming on his face. "Akira-san."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kokabiel was mad.

No, scratch that.

He. Was. PISSED.

In a single day, all 24 of his subordinates were slaughtered, as well as the Rogue exorcists assigned under each one of them. All of them killed...by the Ghouls of Aogiri!

He had wanted nothing more than to obliterate the entire organization, to further prove that Fallen Angels were superior to those flesh eating insects.

It had been one of his goals ever since the Khaos Brigade busted him out of Cocytus.

"Damnation...!" the black-haired demonic Fallen growled in absolute furry, slamming his fist into the wall, creating a giant crack. "I will slaughter those foolish creatures, even if it is the last thing I do!"

Beside him, a figure with long black hair wearing a black school uniform scoffed, looking away. "Arrogant pompous fool..." Cao Cao muttered under his breath, moving away back to his comrades. His job of escorting Kokabiel was done and over with, something he was rather glad for.

Still, he had to admit, for being the apex predators of humans, Ghouls were certainly terrifying creatures for being able to decimate their forces to such an extent.

He held feelings of respect and spite for them. Respect because they manage to survive and chose to fight back against their enemy, Humans. But he held them in spite because they are the beings above humans in the food chain. They were the hunters and humanity is the prey.

It went against his beliefs of humans standing reign over all. Against the Hero Faction's beliefs.

"I don't know whether to feel disgusted..." Jeanne said, observing the scene. "...or impressed."

"I for one..." The hulking figure of a man, Heracles, said. "...Think that whoever did this...is a worthy opponent! Perfect to blow to bits!" He bellowed in laughter.

"Of course, you would, Heracles." The man with glasses, Georg, commented. "If we are facing a Ghoul of this Caliber, then we must remain vigilant. It's because of a Ghoul's predatory instinct and at time, non-existent sanity, that they are dangerous. Even more so than normal Yokai and other beings."

"Even so..." The white haired man, Siegfried started. "...We are heroes. We must slay any beast than harms humanity." He placed one of his Five Great Demonic swords in front of him and examined the blade.

"Is something wrong, Cao Cao?" a young boy, Arthur, asked with a frown. "You look... disturbed."

"...It is strange, but..." he looked all around. "It feels as if... someone I once crossed blades with had appeared here... The smell is rather potent, to say the least."

"Smell?" Jeanne frowned, sniffing the air. "I don't smell anything."

"It isn't something that bears an odor." the spear-user of China said. "This place... it bears the smell of a dragon, bathed in blood."

At this, everyone paused. A Dragon? How was that possible? The only one's they encountered were those below the level of the Dragon Kings. Unless...he was counting the Wielders of the Heavenly Dragons. If so then...Everyone, save for Heracles, suddenly realized what he was referring to, their eyes widened.

"...Are you saying that...The Ghoul that slaughtered all those Fallen Angels and Exorcists was the wielder of the Boosted Gear?" Georg asked his friend.

"I do. Leonardo here can also vouch for me. Isn't that right?" Cao Cao turned to a young, short boy with an expressionless face.

The wielder of Annihilation Maker nodded, his stoic persona not changing.

"B-but, that isn't possible..." Jeane stammered. "How could a Devil... become a Ghoul? And how could he have reached this level, in so short a time?"

"The theory of a Devil becoming a Ghoul has always been there." Leonardo stated calmly, not at all disturbed by the events. "After all, Devils have the same anatomy as humans. It is theoretically possible... and now it has been proven."

"Indeed." Cao Cao nodded his head. "If that boy truly has become a Ghoul... then he is far more of a threat than I believed possible."

"Bah, who cares?!" Heracles snapped. "The boy's a Ghoul now, so what?! He has enough power to fight on par with even us now!" He bellowed once again with laughter. "Oh, I can just picture such a battle already!"

Sighing in frustration, Georg slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" He glared daggers at the descendent of Faust.

"You don't get it, you buffoon! If he truly is a Ghoul, then it's also possible that Aogiri managed to break him to suit their agenda. Meaning that his mental state is no longer what it once was before. For all we know, he could be a homicidal maniac that runs completely on hunting and predatory instinct! It's not a matter of strength, but a matter of sanity. For example, he could hold no fear of getting killed, and obviously, no remorse for slaughtering lives."

"Indeed." the lancer said in agreement. "Issei Hyoudou, despite being a Devil, was a man of morals... And what I see before me is not the work of a man who would risk life and limb for his comrades, as a human would, but a mindless slaughter."

"And that...is why we must not underestimate the enemy. Most likely, Kokabiel will, which will be the death of him...literally." Siegfried added. "It's also most likely we will be facing not an individual of compassion and camaraderie, but a heartless beast."

"...You know...I can only imagine what his former comrades of the Gremory Group must be going through right now." Jeanne piped up.

"Actually..." Leonardo frowned. "Why is he with Aogiri?"

"Well, that's the million dollar question, isn't it?" Cao Cao remarked. "After all, how did he come into Aogiri's possession in the first place?"

"...Maybe he was ambushed by them?" Siegfried offered.

"If that is the case," Heracles chuckled. "Then that is a sad way to be turned into a puppet, unbefitting of a warrior!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"It appears that Kokabiel is now on the move." Yotsume informed Kurimuzon, who was sitting atop the edge of the rooftop. "Are you prepared for this, Kurimuzon-san? He will be a powerful opponent."

"...Eto gave me orders to destroy him. I will follow those orders."

He responded firmly. He was given an order by Eto. He will follow through with it, no matter what.

"...I see." Yotsume nodded. She couldn't decide if she respected or pitied such loyalty. He was willing to carry out his superior's orders no matter what. Yet...that was all he truly knew. He was like a child trying to please the parental figure. She...couldn't help but feel sad for him. There wasn't anything else that drove him to live.

"Kurimuzon-san... Is that really all there is, following Eto-san's orders?"

Kurimuzon looked at her in confusion.

"Don't you have a reason to live, other than following her?"

"...Eto is the reason I live."

Her eyes widened.

"I... do not recall much, but... Eto... she saved me. I wish to return the favor..."

Yotsume just stared at the man. Not out of pity, but of sorrow. He...truly had nothing else to live for. Eto was the only thing he truly knew. The One thing that drives him to keep living. It wasn't out of mere infatuation, but of true reverence. He was broken by what Aogiri had done to him, and Eto took away the pain.

"That's why..." Kurimuzon continued. "...I refuse to let her down."

"...I see..." she dipped her head in understanding.

She wondered if this is how her older sister felt when she watched Kaneki leave Anteiku a changed man, a boy without innocence.

...She really missed them all. She wanted nothing more than to be with them again...but she had a role to play here. She had to find them, and make sure that they are still safe.

"...So...when is he coming?" Kurimuzon asked, feeling strangely eager to face the fallen Cherubim. He felt as if he wouldn't gain greater pleasure than from slaughtering his carcass and devouring him.

"Soon." Yotsume told him, looking into the darkened sky. She hadn't realized it was already night. "According to reports, he has over thirty Fallen Angels with him."

"...Good." the white-haired Dragon said as he stood up, his right eye becoming black and red. "I was hoping for a carnival..."

His wings, both black and bloody, erupted from his back. With one giant flap, he leaped into the air, diving straight into the darkness. Yotsume could only watch on sadly as she removed her iron mask, revealing the face that had once been Hinami Fueguchi. "Be careful... Hyoudou-san."

She prayed for his safety. She didn't want to lose another family member.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"...Smells like rotting feathers." Kurimuzon deadpanned as he smelled the stench of the Fallen.

It wasn't long before the Fallen Angels stood before him, their wings spread out, and their light spears ready in their hands. At the front was a pale-skinned Fallen that looked more like a Devil, ten ebon wings floating from behind his back. Once the man saw him, a fanged grin formed on his face. "So... Aogiri has come to us, have they?" he chuckled. "You saved me the trouble of looking for you."

"...You are Kokabiel, correct?" Kurimuzon asked, glaring at the being. "I have been given orders by my superior... You are to be destroyed."

When Kokabiel heard his voice, he frowned. "You're voice sounds familiar... Have we met?"

Kurimuzon took a split second to think. This man's voice was also familiar to him. Familiar and infuriating. The more he listened to this Cadre, the more he wants to massacre him. Was he a part of his forgotten past as well?

...Oh well. Not that it mattered to him. He was going to kill the bastard anyway.

"...No."

Kokabiel examined his face. Shaggy white hair, brown eyes... Only a few features seemed to ring out to him. There was also that smell of his... If he didn't know any better, it smelled like...

...like that damned Pawn.

A giant, feral grin broke out on his face. "Well, this is a surprise... To think you became a Ghoul..." he threw his head back, laughing. "Oh, what sweet fortune! I must thank that insufferable human! Were it not for him, I wouldn't have had this opportunity!"

Kurimuzon glared at him. "...What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't remember me?" Kokabiel grinned even further. "That is fine! It doesn't matter if you remember me or not! The fact of the matter is, I remember you! You and that red-haired bitch of yours!"

"...I repeat…What are you talking about?" Kurimuzon tilted his head in confusion. Red haired bitch? Who was he referring to? Obviously not Eto. Her hair was Green.

...But for some reason, he suddenly felt even more annoyed and murderous.

"What's this? Has the little pawn forgotten his master?"

Kurimuzon's eyes became dangerous, evident by the sudden shift in iris. Both eyes became emerald green, even his Kakugan, and the pupils became slits. "...I am no one's pawn."

"Really now...Then what of your superior?" Kokabiel smirked.

Wrong choice of words. If the absolute fury that was clear in his eyes meant anything, Kokabiel had just signed his own death warrant.

"Oh? Silent are we? Then...I suppose I'll just kil-"

He was cut off as a sharp and searing pain erupted from his back. "Gr-graugh!" He looked over his shoulder to see not one, nor two, but Three of his wings torn from the base.

The other Fallens could only look on in shock as they saw Kurimuzon directly behind him, one hand carrying the three missing wings.

And the absolute hatred that radiated off of him was like the vengeful wrath of a God.

"...I'll clip your wings!"

"You Insolent cur!" The Fallen Leader roared, thousands of Light spears forming around him, all poised to skewer the assailant.

Kurimuzon slowly turned and looked on in disinterest. His hands crushing the mass of black feathers he held. "...You're too noisy..."

With a quick spin, the wings let loose a rain of crystals. Several hit their marks, killing many of the Fallens. Some had managed to destroy the light spears that Kokabiel had created. The crow himself had lost his left arm. The useless appendage fell to the earth below.

"Gagh!"

"I said..." Kurimuzon growled. "You're too noisy!" He unleashed his Bikaku, slamming it straight into the crow's body. The man was sent flying, straight into the side of a building. With him out of the way, he turned his attention back to the now cowering Fallens. "And all of you..." he glared at them. "…Are annoying!"

Without so much as a bat of an eye, Kurimuzon flapped his crimson wings once more, a maelstrom of red crystals flying and tearing apart all of the Fallen Angels that was in its path. His moves were, quick, strong, and merciless. He was ordered the slaughter by Eto...so slaughter he will.

In a span of seconds, the army of thirty that Kokabiel led was erased.

Any stragglers that were still alive or even so much as breathing were immediately torn apart by bloody red blades, the bat-like wings acting as his means of flight. Blood splattered all over his body, guts raining down upon the people on the streets. To those below, it was like an episodic nightmare, like a sign of demonic.

Considering that it was a former Devil causing all of this, it was rather ironic.

All in all, he was unable to suppress the cruel smile on his face. A small snort reverberated in his throat. Then a chuckle. Then finally, full blown laughter. Oddly, he found the rain of blood to be a beautiful sight to see. The crimson liquid cascading down to the earth like a shower on the world, cleansing it with its red radiance.

"...Finally...Peace and quiet..." He sighed in relief.

"Why you...!"

Damn. Spoke too soon.

He turned to see Kokabiel emerging from the building, eyes beset with rage and absolute anger. "How dare you... make a mockery of me...?!"

He sighed. "...Baka."

"You damned Cretin!" In his remaining hand, Kokabiel materialized single spear, this one rivaling the size of the building he crashed into.

Kurimuzon's eyes widened. That... actually looked like it was going to be painful.

"DIE!"

The speed of the toss was too fast. All he could do was bring up his Ukaku wings.

The next thing he knew, everything was encompassed in a brilliant white light.

The Explosion from impact resounded for miles. The sky was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. The area that Kurimuzon once stood in was now obliterated.

Kokabiel stood there. A second passed. Then two. Then three. His face broke out into a demented grin. "...He...hehe...heha...HehahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His cackles now filled the heavens. Despite his battered form, he was jubilant.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Issei Hyoudou?!" he shouted at the empty space. "I thought you said you were going to clip my wings?! Take a look! I still have seven left! Hah! Hahahahah! Even if you're a Ghoul now, it doesn't amount to anything! You didn't even bring out Boosted Gear! What?! Did you think you could win without it?! Are you some kind of idiotic moron! HAHAHAH!"

He continued to laugh like a madman, holding his stomach while tears fell from his face. It was starting to become hard to stay suspended.

...Then a hand burst through his chest, creating a spray of blood. Kokabiel's laughter ceased, his smile frozen.

"...You're too goddamn noisy."

Kokabiel's face twisted into one of horror. How was this possible? He was sure to have killed him. Coughing up blood, he slowly turned around. His eyes then met Kurimuzon's. His clothes were burnt and tattered, and his body was beaten and bleeding. However, to the Fallen's astonishment, the wounds inflicted were repairing themselves in front of his eyes. Open cuts mended themselves shut. Burt skin rippled before settling back into its normal, healed complexion.

However, it was his face. The face of the Ghoul actually filled the Fallen Commander with terror. The mask that Kurimuzon once wore was now cracked and broken, revealing the lower half of his face. However, all the flesh in that area was burned away, revealing his teeth and the white ivory of his skull. The same could be said for his cheeks; the skin and muscle was gone, revealing the inside of his mouth. The side of his face was also burnt, now revealing more of his eyeball and eye socket. However, the look he held in those eyes was the most unsettling.

Kurimuzon's eyes were those of loathing...and hunger...

"H-how...HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?! GRUAGH!" Kokabiel coughed up more blood. In response, the white haired ghoul tore off two more wings.

"...Shut up!"

Another two wings were ripped off. Before Kokabiel had time to scream, Kurimuzon dug his teeth into his neck, clamping them down tightly and then rearing his head back, tearing out a giant chunk of flesh. The taste was absolutely revolting... it was disgusting in all sense of the word. Even a Ghoul tasted better than this, and that was saying something.

Even still, he swallowed the bloody meat and skin. It was revolting of how it went down. But at least he didn't regurgitate it.

"…You taste disgusting…"

"H-how...Dare you...eat me...?!" Kokabiel gurgled, blood pouring into his lungs. Kurimuzon tore off another wing, leaving only two.

"...I said shut up!" He bit into the Fallen's arm and tore off another piece of flesh. Finally, the white haired ghoul tore off the last two wings from the man's body.

Finally, all ten wings were ripped out. Kokabiel no longer had any wings to fly away with, no more flight of fancy to escape death.

The man looked into the eyes of death, and trembled.

"…Oi…" Kurimuzon grabbed his attention. Red tendrils appeared from the remaining flesh left on his face. To Kokabiel's horror, those tendrils were repairing the damage done. It was like a clip from a horror movie. The exposed bone on his lower face became covered in red and veins, arteries, muscle tissue, blood, and skin regenerated, slowly creeping around his head until parts were restored. The only spots that remained damaged and exposed were the hole in his cheek and a portion on the side of his face. "…I don't know who you are….but you seriously piss me off. So…I'm going to half kill you right now."

"H-h-half…k-kill…?!"

"…I would kill you by removing half your internal organs, but I don't have time pluck them all out. Plus, some of your organs are necessary for you to live, so I can't do that. However…I can take away the body parts you don't need…like…." Kurimuzon's hand closed in on one of his eyes. The fingers digging into the socket, eliciting a pained cry from the Fallen Cadre. The nails pushed away the skin of the eyelid, ripping the flesh wide open to grasp the eyeball. Once his fingers had a firm grip on the orb of vision, he plucked it out like a grape from a vine.

"GRAAAAGGGHHH!"

"…You only need one eye to see all of this. " The Dragon popped the eyeball into his mouth and ate it. "…Also, you only need one ear to hear everything." He pinched his fingers around the raven haired man's ear, and ripped it off. He tore and swallowed the body part as if it were a piece of jerky.

"G-g-guh….gragh….!" Kokabiel gagged in agony, his cries turning silent in his throat. He was a Warmonger, a Commander of the Grigori, a veteran of the Great War! But now…he was being tortured and devoured by this….Monster?! The Ghoul that was once a weakling, inferior Devil?! Impossible!

"…Now then…" Kurimuzon snapped him out of his pointless monologue. "…Let's begin the half-killing process." He cracked his middle finger. "…Eto and Naki-baka told me that there are 206 bones in the Human body, and that number also applies to Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels. So…if I were to break 103 of them…you would really be half-dead. And since I took off your arm earlier, let's go with the other side. And just to make it fun….let's make this a game." A cruel grin appeared on his face. "You count down from 1000 by 7, and I break your bones as this happens. If you reach zero before I reach 103, I'll let you go. Sound good?"

An act of mercy…? Kokabiel quickly nodded at the rules, while mentally smirking. Once he was free, he would slaughter that foolish Pawn. How hard could it be to reach zero before the end?

"Alright…" Kurimuzon took Kokabiel's thumb, from the intact limb, in his own fingers. "…Let's begin…One…"

 **CRACK!**

"Graagh!...N-nine hundred….ninety…three…"

"…Two…!"

 **CRACK!**

"Guaaghhh!...Nine…nine hund…hundred e-eighty-six…."

"…Three…!"

 **CRACK!**

The process repeated itself.

XXXXXXXXXX

"…One hundred and one….!"

 **CRACK!**

"Aaaaaghhh! Th-three hundred….!" Kokabiel was now in pained tears. His voice was strained from crying in agony.

"…One hundred and two...!"

 **CRACK!**

"AAAAAARRRGHHHH! …..T-two….two hundred….ninety…th-three….."

"…And….One hundred and three….Game….Over…!"

 **CRACK!**

The final bone was broken. Kokabiel just remained still, tears and mucus streaming down his face. For so long…he was forced to endure such torture. And now…he can't even move his body. His entire left side was paralyzed with pain. Blood continued to drip from the empty socket and missing ear. It was surprising he didn't die from blood loss.

But even so…it was all about to end.

"...You tried to kill me earlier." Kurimuzon whispered into his ear. "So, you have no right to complain if I eat you..."

He leaned in closer, saliva dripping from his mouth.

"...right?"

The Former Cherubim didn't even have time to cry out as Kurimuzon sunk his teeth in once more. He tore off another mass of flesh, gulped, and the process repeated itself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Watching the scene atop a small building was a figure, adorned in black with a white spiral on the back of the hood. Though his features couldn't be seen very well, his disheveled white hair could be seen at the chin.

"Damn it..." the man cursed angrily. "So, we were too late after all..."

"Oi, Seidou."

Takizawa looked over his shoulder to see a man dressed in a trench coat, his hands in his pockets. Over his face was a green mask with a narrowed snout, similar in the form of a snake.

"Come on." Serpent said. "It's time to go."

"...Alright..." Takizawa nodded. He turned to Kurimuzon's direction one more time. His face beset in regret.

"Look, I know you weren't able to save him in time...but there will be other chances." Serpent reassured him.

"I really hope so, Nishiki-san..." Takizawa sighed heavily. "I really do..."

XXXXXXXXXX

From the top of another building…a group of fifty Fallen Angels trembled with fright, witnessing the entire bout between Kurimuzon and Kokabiel. To think that such a monster exists. It was horrifying.

"…Dear God…." The lead Fallen stood petrified. "…That Monster….actually obliterated Kokabiel…"

None of them acknowledged the former Cherubim as his superior ever since his failed attempt to start another Great War a couple years ago. That incident made all the Fallen Angles who were loyal to Azazel lose respect for Kokabiel.

But seeing a high ranking, ten winged Fallen Angel fall so easily to a Ghoul was an unbelievable feat.

"…Everyone…You all recorded this, right?" he turned to face his comrades. They all shared equally terrified expressions. But they nodded in confirmation. They each held magic runes mid air, which took note of everything.

They were a team assigned to record footage of Kokabiel returning in order for the Faction alliance to devise a counter attack, but they all stumbled across something much more horrifying and dire than Kokabiel.

XXXXXXXXXX

Further away, Kurimuzon had finished feasting upon the crow. The boy was chewed up and was unrecognizable. Its head and limbs were mangled and had several bites taken out of them.

Kokabiel was dead.

With a glare of contempt, the white haired Ghoul dropped the carcass, the ruined mass of flesh and bone falling down to earth, where it landed with a sickening SPLAT!

He was about to turn and return to Eto, until another scent caught his attention. His nose twitched slightly, taking the familiar odor in. His eyed narrowed in recognition. It was the scent of a Fallen Angel. There were many of them. All of them not too far away. He shifted his attention to the direction of the source, and his predatory instincts flared up.

It was probably reinforcements. He was not let any of these stragglers to get away alive.

His black wings spread behind him, and with one might flap, he shot forward like a bullet.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Holy Crap!" One of the Fallen Angels at the vanguard cried in horror. "He's coming this way!"

"What?!" The Leader panicked. Did the Ghoul sense them? No matter, that had to flee before he reached them. But when he turned his head forward, it was already too late.

Kurimuzon was right before him and still moving at great speeds; the white haired Ghoul's hand was outstretched to grab the closest crow. All of the Fallen Angels stood petrified. They all stared right into the Crimson Dragon's eyes: It was the look of a starving predator.

The new silence and tranquility of the night was shattered as cries of suffering and the scent of iron filled the air. The crimson rain of blood, guts, and bone continued to pour.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Kurimuzon returned with the other Aogiri members, he was greeted by two familiar figures, each bringing a smile to his face. One was Eto, and the other was the girl he had found about six months ago, a doll that needed to be cared for delicately.

"Kuri-sama." Valierie Tepes greeted him, bowing her head while Eto waved at him enthusiastically.

"Kuri-kun!" the One-Eyed Ghoul greeted happily, overjoyed to see him back in one-piece. "WELCOME BACK!"

"...Good to be back." Kurimuzon smiled. It was a rather strange sight...considering the fact he was covered from head to toe in Fallen Angel Blood, internal organs, and bone fragments. He even had some in his teeth.

"So...How was it killing Kokabiel and all those other Fallen?" Eto walked up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"...It felt satisfying."

Valerie didn't seem the least bit disturbed that the left half of his face and right cheek were exposed, bearing bone and teeth. The muscles and skin were already being repaired. Then again, it was natural, considering that she had been used to such strange sights, being with Aogiri for six months now.

"So, how'd the crow taste?" Eto asked curiously. "I mean, I never really tasted a Fallen before."

"...He tasted like shit."

"Hehe...really? Well, I guess that's to be expected from a rotting crow." The bandaged girl giggled.

"Yeah...still can't believe I ate most of him."

"Ano, Kuri-sama..." Valerie looked closer at his face, noticing some red spider-like appendages moving across the flesh. "Did... something happen?"

"...No." he told her. He really didn't want to tell the girl that Kokabiel had blown off half of his face. To be honest, he was surprised the flesh wasn't fully repaired yet. "He just struggled."

Eto stared at him. "Are you suuuuure?"

...Dammit, he hated when she gave him that look.

It was one where she already knew something was up, and wasn't going to take no for an answer. He was left with two options:

Lie and risk of her getting angry.

Be honest with her and ease her curiosity.

"...He got me with a massive spear of light. It hurt like hell." He finally answered with the second option.

Eto sighed. "Oh, for goodness sake, Kuri-kun..."

He pouted. "...Not my fault."

Before the conversation could continue on any further, a familiar figure with a white coat and red eyes entered the room. "Eto." Tatara said, not even bothering to look at her two subordinates. "How did the mission go?"

"It went without a hitch, Tatara. Although...Kuri-kun hurt himself." She pouted slightly upon looking at her subordinate.

"...like I said, not my fault."

Tatara looked vaguely amused. "Well, I suppose he deserves a little vacation for that." he said. "After all, one must reward a hard-working pet."

Eto tilted her head. "Vacation? ...What brought this about?"

"We've gotten more intel regarding the auction." the man looked tense, yet at the same time, intrigued. "Among the Investigators partaking in the operation... is a Ghoul."

Kurimuzon's eyes widened. "...A Ghoul is with the doves?" he asked, confused. "...Did they become friends?"

"No. Not exactly." Eto clarified. "More like...a ghoul was captured by the doves and became forced to work with them."

"...Oh."

Well, that was a damper. He had hoped he would get to meet a Ghoul who understood humans, enough to be able to co-exist with them. He always wondered if he would ever encounter such an individual, but unfortunately, it appeared that such a dream was little more than wishful thinking.

"It is also apparent that the Ghoul in question is also the Mentor of the Quinx Squad, and also a former Executive... Eyepatch."

"...Eyepatch?" Kurimuzon tilted his head. "The one Naki-baka talks about saving because he's a good person?"

"The one and the same~" Eto chirped. "It was rather strange that he was captured and subjugated so easily."

"Indeed. He has served his purpose." Tuatara added. He never really did think of Eyepatch as someone worthy. More like, he thought of him as a waste of space.

Kurimuzon frowned at Tatara's words. "...That's mean, Tatara-sama."

The man merely glared at him. Almost instantly, the Devil Ghoul recoiled, taking a step back. "Starting to grow a backbone, are we?" he said, his tone going cold, and his Kakugan developing. "Perhaps we ought to rectify that."

Fear was starting to rise in his chest. Oh no... please... not again... He didn't want to feel pain anymore... He didn't want to have to choose! Hadn't he suffered enough?!

"...Tatara-san." Eto said, her voice having lost it's childlike gentleness, and replaced with a dark, cold edge. "With all due respect...…Keep your damn hands off of Kuri-kun, before you lose them."

Valerie stared silently between the two, tension quickly saturating the air. She also noticed something that would've been unbelievable before. Despite the stern expression on the white haired mans face, the Dhampir actually saw a bead of sweat trickle down his face.

Tatara had once battled Eto in the past...and that event was forever ingrained in his mind. Never before had he faced such a powerful opponent. He had lost the use of most of his body and barely survived against her Kakuja.

After several moments of silence, Tatara finally conceded. "...Very well, Eto."

"Good!" Eto's personality revered in an mere instant, grabbing the boy by the hand and dragging him away. "Come on, Kuri-kun! Let's go play!"

Valerie didn't get a good look on his face, but he could tell that he was glad to be away from Tatara. Now, it was just the Ghoul and the halfling.

"...Eto-sama truly is scary, isn't she?"

"You had no idea, Dhampir." was all the man said as he walked away. "You have no idea..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Haise was nervous. No, scratch that, he was beyond nervous.

He was outright terrified.

"I-I'm sorry, Yoshitoki-san, but... w-what did you just say?"

"Ah, perhaps I should rephrase myself then." the man said. "Rank 2 Investigator Haise Sasaki, are you now hereby instated as the mentor of the Quinx Squad."

Yep. His fears were confirmed. While was honored, he was petrified. Him...a leader?

He wasn't so sure about this.

"A-ano, sir..." Haise stuttered. "M-maybe you should ask someone else to do this... I mean, w-why me of all people? I've only been here for a year! Surely, either Akira-san or Arima-san would be a much better fit."

"Normally, you would be correct on that." Yoshitoki agreed with him, nodding. "However, allow me to ask you this... are you aware of the nature regarding the Quinx Squad?"

"No, not fully. All Arima-san told me was that it was a new unit."

"Correct. You see, Haise-kun, the Quinx Squad is something of... well, I'm not really sure how to put into words, really. I suppose the best way to put is that they are... like you."

Haise frowned. "Like... me?" he said, obviously confused. "What... do you mean by that?"

"I'm sure Arima already informed you, but you were an experiment made by Kanou, a former CCG coroner. You are living proof that it is possible for a human to become a Ghoul, a One-Eye at that... The Quinx Squad is, more or less, the same."

The words finally registered. Haise's face paled. "Y-you mean, you turned innocent people into Ghouls?!"

Yoshitoki immediately held up his hands in defense. "Oh, no! Nothing like that! We've taken precautions for that! As I said, think of them as... pseudo-Ghouls. Unlike you, their Kakuho is confined with Quinque steel. In other words, they've gained Quinque's implanted within their own bodies. Naturally, however, we have no idea what sort of effects this procedure would have. Hence, we need someone with experience, someone that can teach them how to live proper, and not fall into the abyss." The Director offered a smile. "And I can think of no one else better suited to the job than you of all people, Haise-kun."

So that was it. They needed someone with first hand knowledge on how to properly wield these grafted weapons, and who better than an artificially made ghoul?

Still through, to just grant Haise this position, just when he was promoted to a 2nd rank investigator, it was a huge burden on the young man's shoulders.

However, he also knew that no one else was capable for the position. So he had to do his best and set an example for his new subordinates.

He answered with a heavy sigh, resigned to his new position. "...I will do my best, Yoshitoki-san."

"That's good to hear." Yoshitoki smiled kindly. "Well, onto other matters... How are you doing, Haise-kun? Are you adjusting well?"

"H-hai." the young Investigator nodded. "I'm still trying to get used to this..."

'And the glares...' he mentally added, hiding a forlorn expression. He was well aware how the other Investigators saw him.

And his sharp hearing did not help matters. He heard all the comments and snide remarks that were made behind his back. Even if it was Arima who brought him into the CCG, he was still a Ghoul.

"That's good to hear..." he chuckled. "And how is being Akira's partner?"

At that, he let out a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. "Hahaha... Y-yeah, she's..."

He lifted up a hand. "Say no more... You should have seen her back during her days as a Rank 3."

It was the truth. Akira was much worse during her days as a Rank 3 investigator. She possessed similar quirks that we're present in her father, but she became mellower after her promotion.

"I-is that so..." Haise let out a sigh. "That's... good to know... I... guess..."

"Well, at any rate..." Yoshitoki leaned back, hands folded neatly. "There was... also another reason I wished to speak with you about." The Rank 2 Investigator immediately stiffened when he saw the tension in his superior's eyes. "Tell me, Rank 2 Haise Sasaki... What do you know about the Crimson Dragon?"

At this, Haise felt a cold chill run through his body. He knew plently. Hell, he doubted there was not a single person in CCG that didn't know of the third SSS-Rated Ghoul.

He was a beast of Armageddon, a true monster in every sense of the word. He had transcended the limitations of Ghouls, having taken over 3 Wards all by himself, in less than 12 hours. As far as anyone knew... there was not a single survivor in those attacks, all except one. However, afterwards, he resigned.

It was understandable really. Any that remained with CCG after witnessing such a monster deserved to be given a medal right then and there.

"...I know everything everyone else knows." Haise answered, his voice low. "That the Crimson Dragon is just as ruthless as the One-Eyed Owl."

"Indeed. Although, there have been claims that the Crimson Dragon was even more merciless than the Owl. However, that is beside the point. Did you also know that the Dragon is a One Eyed Ghoul like yourself?"

Haise's eyes widened at this information. "We are unsure whether or not he too was human at one point in time, but he does indeed possess a single Kakugan." Yoshitoki continued on. "With that said, this order is given to every Investigator, not just you."

"Order?"

The man nodded solemnly. "If you encounter the Crimson Dragon... you are to flee. At the very least, if you are unable to, try to buy some time for a Special Class Investigator to arrive."

"...like Arima?"

"Exactly."

Haise took a moment to let the news sink in. The Crimson Dragon. A one eyed ghoul that nothing short of a Special Class investigator could even hope to hold off.

He was accepting of this information, as Yoshitoki's reasoning was sensible.

Although...he still wondered more about the Ghoul. Was he truly human at one point like he was? Or was he a natural born?

Even when Haise left the room, heading back to meet with Akira, he still couldn't help but think about the Ghoul.

'I know Yoshitoki-san told us to avoid him, but...' he chuckled a bit. 'I wonder if I will ever get to meet him?'

XXXXXXXXXX

"...Ow."

"Oh, don't be such a big baby." Eto blew a raspberry at him, having discarded her bandages and settled for her more usual, plain clothes. If he recalled correctly, when she was dressed like this, she went by the name 'Sen'. "You're a Devil, so deal with it!"

"...Still hurts." Kurimuzon muttered as she began to stitch up some of the wounds. Even though he had abnormal regeneration, due to him being both a Devil and a Ghoul, there were some wounds that wouldn't heal, wounds inflicted by Fallens. Eto chalked it up to it being their holy powers, despite the fact that they are Fallens, thus with limited prowess over light. "...Eto." The green-haired girl tilted her head when he looked at her. "Have I... met Kokabiel before?"

"Ara?" Eto frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"...He called me the pawn of a... red-haired..."

For some reason, his lips refused to allow the full description of what Kokabiel used, as if his body revolted against such slander against the person in question.

"Red hair...?" Eto pursed her lips in irritation. So...the crow had the nerve to dredge up part of Kurimuzon's past? Well, it was a good thing for him that her lover ate him...otherwise she would've hunted him down herself.

But red hair...he must've been referring to Rias Gremory, the failure of a master who couldn't protect him when he needed it most. Eto despised her, not only as non existent competition for Kurimuzon's affection, but also for the fact that she was the prime factor of his so called friends betraying him.

Her time with Kurimuzon, back when he was Issei, had told her many things. Issei had apparently said something wrong when Rias Gremory asked him what he thought of her. The end result was her getting angry, and his friends berating him for such a mistake.

It made her blood boil. Honestly, she wished a Ghoul would just come around to eat them whole. Were it not for the fact that Kurimuzon still had the possibility of recalling his past, she would send him to kill all of his former friends.

"...I don't know." she answered after a while. "Do you want to know who you used to be?"

Kurimuzon shook his head, much to her surprise. "...No, I don't care about my memories." he told her, furthering her shock. He rested his head against her shoulder, and his hands went to her arms. "All I want... is to be with you... The one who pulled me from the darkness..."

Needless to say, Eto was stunned.

She never realized that Kurimuzon was this affectionate to her. Sure she comforted him after the torture sessions with Naki, and she viewed him to be loyal, a good listener, and attached to her, she didn't really think that he truly loved her. She just thought that he was grateful and perceived her like a parent that lovingly raised him.

Needless to say...she was in love with him as well.

She couldn't really express her feelings into words. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him, and held him tightly, allowing her own body to breathe in his warmth. She could no longer smell the stench of blood and gore on his body, merely the scent of the boy she had come to love. Oh, she was well aware that those of the opposite sex were attracted to the wielders of Boosted Gear, but you should have asked her if she cared. She loved him, no doubt about it.

She loved Issei Hyoudou... her Kurimuzon.

"We'll be together, Kuri-kun..." she whispered lovingly in his ear. "Forever, and ever..."

"...Promise?"

"Promise."

"...Promise...forever..." Kurimuzon liked, no, he loved those words. He held her closer, his head resting above hers.

Eto snuggled with her beloved, savoring this sensation. She was not going to let this feeling go.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sirzechs Lucifer wasn't truly sure how to feel at the moment. On one hand, he was relieved, but on the other, worried.

"So... Kokabiel has been slain?" he asked. "Along with his conspirators?"

Azazel nodded his head. "Yeah, there's no doubt." he said solemnly, a dark grim smile on his face. "Hah, you should have seen it... Blood, gore, feathers flying about... It was as if someone made a piece of art. Twisted, yet elegant. Morbid, yet beautiful. Demented, yet brilliant."

"Azazel...Now isn't the time for this." Archangel Michael admonished. This was meeting between the leaders of the Three Factions taken place to discuss the current affairs of Aogiri, not to gossip about the victims of the Organization.

"Sorry, sorry..." The Adviser of the Occult Research Club and Head of Research and Development apologized. Then his face took up a more serious expression. "But still...for a single Ghoul to be able to do that, even in Kokabiel's weakened state from being in Cocytus for so long, Aogiri definitely has a monster in its depths."

"Wait, only one Ghoul?" Sirzechs' eyes widened in shock. "One Ghoul did all of this?"

"A One-Eyed Ghoul, to be exact." Azazel said. "From what I was able to gather, he's a subordinate to the One-Eyed Owl, known to CCG as the Crimson Dragon. He's well-earned the name due to the shape of his Bikaku and Ukaku."

"A Chimera..." Grayfia Lucifuge murmured, a hand at her chin. "That is indeed a terrifying opponent to face, especially one on equal par with the Owl herself."

"Get's worse." Azazel said, his face looking rather somber with a dark look in his eye. "Don't ask me how we got it, but we've got some footage."

"Wait...you actually got footage of the battle?" Michael questioned.

"Like I said, don't ask. It was originally supposed to be a mission of observing Kokabiel's actions, but that obviously went off track. Just performing this task took the lives of so many subordinates. Only one from a team of fifty survived, and now he's crippled for life." Azazel's eyes shut in a sign of respect to those who had fallen. He then opened them, both his expression and voice maintaining their grave tone. "...Normally, I would just tell you all about this disturbing news...but you all probably wouldn't believe me. So I felt that it was better to show you all.

He drew a magic circle in the air, and on the surface of the table where everyone was surrounding, a projection popped up from the rune that materialized in the center of the piece of furniture. What was shown, however, made everyone's hearts sink in despair.

What they thought to be a battle... turned out to be a massacre. No, it couldn't even be called that.

The Ghoul in question was truly worthy of his name as a dragon, bearing giant blood pinions, and a crimson tail bearing spikes at its tip. His hair was white, the right eye black and red, and the lower half of his face adorned with a red mask bearing a dragon-like snarl. All around him were the corpses and descending bodies of the Fallen Angels.

Kokabiel looked no worse for wear. He looked battered and bruised, and three of his wings had been ripped apart. "Like I said..." Azazel said with a dark smile, yet also mirthless. "Like a piece of twisted artwork."

Whatever banter the two had exchanged was cut off when the man threw his biggest light spear at the Ghoul. It seemed like the former Cherubim had won... until he had an arm pierced through his chest. "Remarkable..." Michael said, both in slight disgust and awe. "To survive such a wound..."

Sirzechs' eyes narrowed on the figure known as the crimson dragon. Half of his face was blown off, revealing bare bone. Muscles were already beginning to reconstruct, flesh starting to sow back together. While this happened, the Crimson Dragon began to mercilessly tear Kokabiel apart, taking great pleasure if the look on his face meant anything. Though no sound could be made, the Crimson Satan could definitely hear the sounds of warped screams and muffled groans.

"Is he..." Grayfia looked perturbed. "Breaking his bones?"

"There was hardly anything left of Kokabiel when we found him." the leader of the Grigori stated. "From what we could tell... the guy broke 103 of his bones, then started to eat him. As you can see, he ripped out an eye and ear first."

Michael looked as if he were about to vomit.

Once the bloody show was over, Sirzechs could see the figure clearly. From head to toe, he was stained with blood. His mask was cracked and shattered, leaving his face exposed. Once what looked a breeze of wind passed by, allowing the bangs to be lifted up, Sirzechs gasped, and all the color drained from his face.

"Now do you see why I wanted to show you instead of telling you?" Azazel said, a look of sadness reflected in his eyes. "You know who that is, right?"

"That is..." the red-haired Devil King couldn't believe his eyes. "That is... Impossible... R-Rias, she said he was killed... Devoured... right before her own eyes..."

"Devoured, yes...But that doesn't necessarily mean he was digested..." Shemazai added grimly. "...Sirzechs, you are aware of the fact that Aogiri has a madman who was experimenting on transforming humans into Ghouls, correct?"

"Y-yes but...Wait...you mean that?!" Sirzechs stood from his seat, unable to believe such a revelation.

"Yes...Most likely, the Ghouls that attacked the boy took him alive instead of eating him...and handed him over to that psychotic scientist as another one of his guinea pigs. And from the looks of things...the experiment succeeded."

"My God..." Grayfia said, her face pale. "B-but... S-surely, that cannot be Issei Hyoudou! He-he would never..."

"Take a look at his eyes." Michael said, his face saddened to see such broken spirit. "Those are not the eyes of a man who wished to protect everything... Those are the eyes of a man who has been broken, beaten, and watched everything he cherished ripped apart right in front of him. I have seen that look on many angels... especially those who saw our beloved father pass right before us."

"So this..." Sirzechs' body trembled. "...THIS... is what has become of my beloved brother...?"

"Yes, Sirzechs." Azazel nodded gravely. "That kid has been made into the ultimate killer, and knowing Aogiri... They won't let him go so easily."

When Grayfia saw her husband's eyes, she instantly knew what was going through his head. His teeth gnashed together, the molars threatening to crack. She had rarely ever seen him so angry... so full of white-hot rage.

And that rage was the very reason he became the current Lucifer.

"Don't." Ajuka said sternly. "I know that look, Sirzechs. I'm telling you, don't.

"Don't try to stop me, Ajuka!" Sirzechs snapped at his fellow Maou and best friend. "Those...monsters made my little sister and her peerage suffer by taking away my brother! They made him into one of them! They broke him until he was nothing but a weapon to them! Tell me a damn good reason why I shouldn't go and raze their entire foundation to ash?!"

"And where would you look?!" the inheritor of the name Beelzebub shouted back. "We have no idea where their base is! Also, do you really think you can fight against ALL of Aogiri, including the Owl herself?! Or even the One-Eyed King for that matter?! You may be a Satan, hell even the strongest among us, but even you should know that overwhelming numbers can outweigh even immense power!"

"B-but...But...!" The crimson haired man tried to argue, but couldn't find anything.

"He's right, Sirzechs." Serafall Leviathan agreed. Her cheerful and childish persona was now gone, replaced by a grim, serious expression. "You may be a Super Devil, but even you have your limits. What if you have to face Issei Hyoudou along with the One-Eyed Owl and One-Eyed King in your rash decision? What then?"

The Crimson Satan was silent. He knew they had a point, they knew that, against two powerful opponents, even he would have trouble... but to face off against Issei? A Devil turned Ghoul? Who killed Kokabiel with such horrifying ease?

Who wielded Boosted Gear?

He lowered his head in resignation, a deep scowl on his face. "...We have to rescue him..." he muttered. "We just... have to..."

"We know, Sirzechs." Azazel patted his shoulder. "We all know that. That kid may be a pervert, but he's a pervert with a heart of gold. The only thing we can do is find out how to deal with Aogiri, and find a way to bring him to his senses. We can at least do that much for him... and the girl."

He let out a heavy sigh. "Very well..."

"Well, with that out of the way..." Michael said, bringing the attention to him. "It is clear that Aogiri is now in possession of Boosted Gear, and even worse, its wielder has fallen under their control. I suggest we tread carefully. If what I have seen is any indication..." A look of grim appeared on his face. "Then his memories had erased what mercy he had."

"Indeed." Ajuka agreed with the Archangel. "If that's the case, then we may have to resort to force to subdue him. If we managed to capture and restrain him during that time frame, then maybe we could analyze his memories, and find a way to bring his true self back."

It wasn't much of a plan to go off on, but it's the best one that fits the desired outcome.

"So, for the million dollar question..." Azazel turned to Sirzechs, a grimace on his face. "...How are we gonna tell the girl?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"...Not exactly what I call a vacation." Kurimuzon muttered as he walked around the nearly empty streets of Kuoh, his hoodie up. While he was grateful that there was no one around, thus little to no irritating noise, there wasn't much to do here either.

It was all so...boring.

Even so, for some reason, he couldn't help but feel that he wanted to go to this city. He didn't know why, it just felt...nostalgic to him.

But it was strange. He possessed no memories of being here before, other than a few brief visits. There shouldn't have been anything that had made these trips worth while.

So why? Why was he compelled to come here?

...Oh well, not that these thoughts really mattered to him.

He forsook his past long ago.

At any rate, even though it was boring, he could definitely get some peace and quiet here.

"WAAAAAAAH!"

"Get the hell back here, you filthy perverts!"

...Damn. Spoke too soon.

He sighed in annoyance and turned around. He witnessed two young males being chased by a group of females that were carrying bamboo swords.

The two males were approximately the same age as him. One had a shaved head while the other had glasses. The females leading the angry mob seemed to be the same age as well. One had short, pink hair with a white hair and while the girl next to her had long, brown hair tied up in red ribbons.

"What are those idiots doing?" Kurimuzon shook his head. "Honestly..."

He blinked. Wait, that was definitely not like him. Why did he act like he knew those two? ...And why was he worrying about them?

"RUN FOR THE HILLS!" the bald male screamed at the top of his lungs.

"DON'T LOOK BACK, MOTOHAMA!" the glasses-wearing man shouted to his companion. "DON'T LOOK INTO THE EYES OF DEATH!"

His eyebrow twitched. "...So damn noisy."

He needed to rectify that. While he wasn't allowed to kill anyone, nor use his Kagune in public, that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to cause SOME trouble, right?

In blinding speed, he appeared in front of the two fleeing men, who were startled by his sudden appearance. They didn't even react in time as Kurimuzon grabbed their faces and slammed their heads together using a small sliver of his strength so that their skulls wouldn't be crushed.

The two crumpled to the ground like sacks of potatoes, the glasses wearing mans lenses were cracked.

This sudden event made the chasing females pause in shock.

"Whoa-what the?!" the first girl said, startled.

Kurimuzon sighed in relief once he saw the two knocked out, groaning in pain. "...Peace and quiet." he muttered as he turned to leave, only to be stopped when the other girl grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait, hold on!"

Oh, great, now what? Should he knock them out too? ...On second thought, that would be bad. Eto would get mad at him if he did that. Besides, he didn't really like hurting girls... unless Eto said it was okay, or if those girls insulted Eto. Then hurting them would be okay.

He turned to the girl, giving her a neutral gaze. For some odd reason, when she saw his face, her eyes widened, and she let go of his sleeve, stepping back in shock. "W-wait, you're..."

He tilted his head. Did she recognize him? Hm... Maybe he would have to silence her after all?

"...Are you..." the pink-haired girl seemed to hold the same reactions. "Issei... Hyoudou?"

Issei Hyoudou...

...why does everyone always ask him that?

He is not Issei Hyoudou...he didn't even know who the hell that was,

His name is Kurimuzon...that is the only identity he wanted.

"...I am not." Kurimuzon answered bluntly as he turned to walk away.

The girls only stood there, bewildered and unsure what had just happened. Despite his words, they would recognize such a face anywhere.

That was undoubtedly Issei Hyoudou... the boy who had died two years ago. And yet, there he stood, assaulting Motohama and Matsuda, his old friends...

"Um, what just happened, Katase?" The brown haired girl asked.

"I... don't know, Murayama...I don't know…" The pink haired girl answered.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure had been watching the entire thing from atop a rooftop, having noticed Kurimuzon's unnatural speed.

"...Buchou will want to know of this." Koneko muttered as she quickly vanished.

XXXXXXXXXX

The school was apparently empty, as students were given leave for the weekend. Golden Week, if he remembered right.

It was something he was glad for. Finally, no noise or clamor. Just tranquility.

"...Finally...peace and quiet..." he sighed in content as he sat on the bench I the courtyard.

Once he felt his body relax, he lifted his head upwards to the sky, arms hanging over the edge. 'I wonder... How long has it been since I've been with Aogiri...'

He may not have remembered his life before waking up in that bloody room and killing the hulking Ghoul that tried to beat him up, but he was glad to have met Eto.

She had been his beacon of light in his dark, inner turmoil.

Her presence has saved him from falling into sheer madness. Her love reminded him that he had someone. He was never going to let anyone or anything come to harm her.

He swears his life on it.

Even still... he wished he could have remembered exactly HOW he met her. The farthest back he could recall was being half-dead, sitting on a chair with his arms and legs bound, and his eyes blinded beneath cloth. He could hear her voice, still as childish, yet possessing slight malicious intent. But, after a while, that intent vanished.

He didn't know what caused such change, but he didn't let that fact bother him. In fact, he was rather happy that she spoke without any malice. It allowed him to fully open up to her, and her to him.

He was able to experience the warmth and softness of her words.

Of course, that warmth and softness had further increased in the two years they had been together. At first, she was like a mother figure, despite her childish tendencies... yet as time passed, he began to adore her, idolize her... LOVE her.

He wasn't sure if she felt the same way. He didn't care. All he wanted was to know that he loved her, and that no matter what, he would protect her, and never leave her side. Even if she became cruel towards him, he would not abandon her. Even if she found his presence distasteful, he would never hate her.

How could you hate the one person who saved you? To this day, he still asks himself, What had she saved me from?

He still didn't care. He didn't care if he never gains his memories back... all that matters is that he is with Eto.

With this mindset...he is prepared to take one even the entire world for her.

The serene quietness and fading sunlight brought ease to his mind. He was finally able to have a fully clear mind without suffering from the obscene blather of foolish humans and other beings.

Nothing could ruin this time of peace.

...Except maybe the sudden feeling of killing intent. His eyes widened in surprise, and quickly threw himself to the ground.

The bench was obliterated, as was the ground. With a flourish, he slammed his hand into the concrete and leaped back further, slipping on his mask. His feet skidded across the ground before he reached a stop. He took a look at his attackers.

They were all in their early adulthood, late teens at the latest. They each held expressions of weary, hidden fury, and strong desire. For a moment, he felt a rush of nostalgia, even as he looked to the ground to the left, led by a woman with long red hair, tied back in a braid.

Wait...red hair...?

He paused for a millisecond, trying to think why that reminded him of something. Was it because of what that crow said before...?

...Oh well, not that it mattered right now.

But even so, he sensed something off with his assailants. They were not human. He had experienced this feeling before...when the Old Satan Faction tried to attack Aogiri.

He then realized that this group consisted of Devils.

"He's good..." the blonde man in traditional clothing stated, two blades at either side of him, each looking ready to kill him. "And he is not human either."

"I told you." the white-haired girl stated, her fists raised, and her stance cold and unbending. He was impressed. There were hardly any flaws to it. She must have trained heavily to obtain such a level. "He is dangerous." Although he was confused by the white cat ears on her head and the twin white, feline tails behind her.

"Quite so." the blue-haired woman stated. There was a strand of green in her bangs, her mane reaching to her shoulders. In her hand was probably the biggest blade he had ever seen. Seriously, he doubted that even a Quinque could get that huge. "And his reflexes are superb."

"So, is he..." the young male with blonde hair and violet eyes said, looking slightly worried, yet this worry was easily replaced by determination. "An enemy?"

Kurimuzon took notice to someone standing off to the side, a blonde-haired woman dressed in formal wears. She had chin-length golden hair, and soft green eyes. For a moment, he felt captivated.

Then his attention came to the spectacle woman and her peers.

They appeared to be an organized group. The lead woman possessing more a calmer persona than the group next to her, yet her eyes still glowered at him. Her black hair was short in a bob cut fashion. Her violet eyes were cold and calculating, hidden behind a pair of square, red framed glasses.

"Kaichou…this is…." The raven haired woman next to her started. Her hair was long, reaching to her knees. She too, was wearing spectacles on her face, the color being blue. In her hands was a naginata. Her face was beset in a serious expression.

"I know, Tsubaki…"

"Oi…Kaichou…." The blonde haired boy on the other side of the leader said. "…We're taking this bastard down, right?" His hair was messy; his eyes were gray what held a spark of fury directed at Kurimuzon. For some reason, he felt confused instead of irritated.

"Calm down, Gen-chan…." The white haired woman behind the trio spoke. Her hair was wavy and long, reaching to her mid back. Around her wrists were two ornate bracelets.

"Yeah. Don't go rushing in all hot headed. We don't even know what he's fully capable of yet!" The petite, young girl next to the previous woman scolded. She had long brown hair tied into twin pony tails. Her legs were encased in metal grieves.

"Indeed. Just who is this guy…?" The turquoise haired girl asked. She was tall, easily standing out from most of the group. Her eyes were the same color as her short hair. She also had, what Kurimuzon strangely recognized as, a bishounen face. Her hands were covered in fingerless gloves.

"I don't know…but if he's in our territory without permission, then he can't be a good guy." The girl with reddish-brown hair answered. Her hair was shoulder length, tied in pig tails. Her bangs were swept with a single strand of hair sticking out from the top. In her hand was a katana sword with that appeared to be threads of light and darkness intertwining around the blade.

"Agreed." The brown haired girl nodded. Her hair was long and ended with two short braids. Her eyes were the same color. A blue headband was placed on her head. In her hand, and in the air around her, were masks. Kurimuzon found this strange. Who uses masks as weapons?

"…." The silver haired man beside her merely looked at him in a calculating manner with his yellow eyes, as if he were assessing how strong he was. He was young, despite his hair color, being around a year or two older than most of the group. He had a large, well-built physique that was covered in a white t-shirt, blue jeans with metal knee guards, boots, and a black jacket. Around his head was a read head band.

"If you don't mind…could you tell us why you're here, stranger-san?" The girl with dark purple hair asked. She was young…probably the youngest of the group. Her hair was long and tied into a long braid that reached her hips. Her eyes were yellow, but held a form of sleepiness to them. She was wearing a white hooded cloak with a black interior. In her hands was a double-bladed, black scythe. One blade on the end was much larger than the other. At the end connecting the blades was a black sphere with a pink drawing of a cartoonish skull on it. For some reason…he felt that he should stay away from that scythe. It may be deadly.

"Rias, that man..." the bespectacled woman called up, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "He is a member of Aogiri..."

The crimson-haired beauty suddenly cold. Her heart-shaped face became warped with rage, and her brilliant red hair danced in the air, charged with the ultimate power of annihilation. Everyone in her peerage shared the same sentiments. Ever since Issei had been killed, they had grown a deep, everlasting hatred for the Ghoul Organization. In fact, any member they had come across was met with a quick, yet merciless death.

Kurimuzon, however, regarded them with confusion. His temples were starting to hurt. Rias... why did that sound familiar? Who were all these people? "...So annoying..." he muttered, allowing his dragon-like Ukaku to manifest alongside his Bikaku. "...If I don't hurry, Eto will get mad at me. I don't want that..."

"H-He has TWO Kagune?!" Saji exclaimed. They came across many ghouls, but very few times have they ever came across a Chimera-Type. And it was fortunate they were so rare, as their combat abilities were several times more dangerous than a regular Ghoul. The Sitri Pawn steeled himself. Ever since his rival's death, he, too, had been training to become stronger. Not only for the sake of his king, but for his friend's sake as well! "...Well that doesn't matter!" Absorption Line appeared on his wrist.

The moment Absorption Line manifested, Kurimuzon felt something react in his left arm... it was a familiar sensation. He could have sworn he heard someone calling out to him... someone important...

His thoughts were cut short when Xenovia charged at him, Durandal dragging behind her and tearing the ground up. His wings hardened and were brought forth, stopping the holy sword's advance. The earth shuddered beneath his feet, and found himself nearly being forced back. "Aogiri..." Xenovia growled, eyes burning with rage. "You have robbed us of someone very dear... It is time you pay for your sins!"

Kurimuzon regarded her with empathy. So they had lost someone of importance? What of it? This world was hell. Everyone would lose someone dear to them, whether it was at the hands of time or at the hands of disease or at the hands of death. Sooner or later, one way or another, the ultimate end would greet them with open arms, as if they were an old friend. There was no escaping this fate.

Even still... he didn't want to see such an end with Eto. She meant so much to him... He recalled the times he spent with her, in that strange little room...

...? Little room? When had that happened? Was it when he first awoke?

His thoughts were once again, interrupted when Kiba brandished two black and white swords and tried to strike him from behind. Alongside him was Tomoe Meguri, her blade of twilight aimed to slice him in half.

"Die, you murderer!" The blonde roared in fury.

Key word was tried.

Without even looking, Kurimuzon's Bikaku moved by itself and shot toward the incoming knight, ready to skewer the two.

His tail was met by the three blades, sparks flying. Kurimuzon looked up, noticing a familiar scent flow into his nostrils. Heading straight for him was Koneko, both of her fists clenched together tightly, with strength pouring out of them. "...This is for him!"

He effortlessly caught her hand, grasping the fist with an open palm, and slamming her into the ground to incapacitate her.

On his right was turquoise haired girl, Tsubasa, heading straight for him with an equally strong fist. He grabbed it with an open palm as well. However, the Rook of Sitri quickly followed up with a back leg round kick aimed for his head. Kurimuzon ducked the incoming blow and pulled the girl into the air before slamming her back into the ground next to Koneko.

He hadn't noticed someone coming up from behind him, electricity sparking from her hand. For some odd reason, he felt disturbed when he saw the dark, cruel, and yet amused grin on the woman's face. "Hello, mister Ghoul~" she said with hostility, matching her sickly sweet smile. "Please die~"

Kurimuzon quickly discovered his opponents. His tail knocked Kiba and Tome back, the wings threw Xenovia back quite a ways, and he relinquished his hold on Koneko and Tsubasa before tossing them to their comrades. Before the lighting spell could hit him, he flapped his wings and took to the skies, managing to evade it.

Naturally, however, this action surprised everyone. "H-he's flying?" Asia gasped, having never seen this trait among Ghouls, and especially not Chimeras.

Sona frowned deeply, pushing her glasses up. "He is obviously no ordinary opponent..."

"Indeed..." Rias reluctantly agreed. "However..." A black a red aura enveloped her entire body. "...He will be obliterated like all the rest."

"Uh...senpai...?" Gasper spoke up.

"Huh? What Gasper?" The crimson haired beauty looked to her Bishop.

"Doesn't that ghoul...have another set of wings?" The Dhampir pointed to his observation.

Everyone looked up…and froze at the startling sight.

True to Gasper's words, Kurimuzon had another pair of wings. In contrast to the large, crimson pinions, these resembled the wings of a bat, black in color. They were smaller, but spread out just as wide.

They were the wings of a Devil.

"I-Impossible..."

Kurimuzon frowned at their reaction. What were they so surprised about? Sure, the wings were different from his Ukaku, but they felt so natural to him, almost like they were just a pair of limbs.

...Wait, now that he looked closer... they had the same sort of wings he had too.

"...Are you a Devil?" Tsubaki glared deeply at the Devil Ghoul.

"H-h-how?! How can this be?!"

"Are you saying they made a Devil into a Ghoul?! That's crazy!" Ruruko exclaimed, refusing to believe it.

"It may be ridiculous..." Sona fixed her glasses up in tension, her expression was grim. "...But not impossible. After all, Devils and Humans share common anatomy. The possibility of making an Angel or Devil into one is not out there."

"...E-even if that's the case...!" Rias returned her glare to the flying Ghoul, her hatred outweighing rationality. "...We will just shoot him down! He's just as bad as those other monsters!"

"...So noisy...I hate it when it's noisy." Kurimuzon grunted. He spread his crimson wings out wide, both transforming into masses of crystal.

In the next moment, everyone was forced to flee, trying to escape the massive danger that was descending upon them. It was like a rain of bloody gems, striking against the ground. While most Ukaku's could fire off several in a few seconds, his were more terrifying and more powerful. Why, he didn't know. And he didn't care.

"Waaaah!" Gasper cried out as he used his power to evade the crystals, moving quickly to his comrades. "Oh man! That was scary!"

"It's like a Crimson hailstorm!" Tsubasa exclaimed, her artificial Sacred Gear, Twinkle Aegis, activated and shielding her and those around her.

Reya helped block out the incoming shards with her own artificial Sacred Gear, Scouting Persona, the masks around her acting as shields. However, they were not quite effective as a single shard was capable of completely destroying a mask. "His strength is terrifying."

"Tch!" Sona scowled. "So, this is the power of a Devil that has become a Ghoul..."

Kurimuzon frowned. There it was again. "Devil". He had heard that word somewhere before... where had he learned about it? From Tatara, maybe? Or did he hear about it from Eto?

He returned his attention back to the ORC and Student Council, his eyes quickly going to Saji. He saw something going straight for him, a line of some kind. "I've got you now!" the blonde declared, thinking he had won.

"...Baka..." the Crimson Dragon said flatly, grabbing the line effortlessly. With a swift tug, Saji was pulled toward him. He reared his arm back and thrusted his fist forward. Hand met face.

The blonde smacked back against the ground. Momo and Ruruko rushed to his side. "Saji!" Kiba shouted in worry before glaring back at Kurimuzon with seething rage. "You bastard!"

"...Shut up." he shot back, starting to grow annoyed. "You're all so noisy... Peace and quiet, is that so hard to ask?"

"We won't be silent!" Xenovia shouted. "We will keep fighting until we're no more! We will avenge Issei-kun's death you bastard!"

...Issei...

There was that name again.

The unimportant name that Eto brought up before.

What was that name...

Who was Issei...?

...Oh well. Not that it mattered to him.

"...Okay." Kurimuzon sighed, hoping he wouldn't waste time by speaking with them to reach a solution. He was supposed to be on vacation, but he was given a specific time when he had to return. He had to get back; otherwise Eto would get angry with him. If that happened, they wouldn't get to play, or talk before going to bed. He doubted he could sleep well before toying or talking with the girl he felt most fondly for. "...I'll shut you up then."

His tail shot forward and slammed into the ground beneath their feet, causing to to break apart. As they scattered, he shot off even more crystals.

Akeno's magical prowess obliterated most of them from reaching her and Gasper while Rias and Kiba used their own abilities to destroy the ones about to reach her and Sona's peerage. Xenovia was easily able to destroy her own share with Durandal, though some of them struck her in the legs and around her shoulder.

It didn't even so much as faze her. "This pain..." she hissed. "...is nothing compared to what Issei was forced to go through! Ruruko, now!"

"Hai!" Ruruko responded as she jumped. Kurimuzon stared. The petite girl had just jumped several stories into the air without much effort. Her metal grieves glowed brightly. She spun her body mid air and extended her leg, poised to strike him from above.

The Ghoul didn't even react until the girl was within range. Without batting an eye, he grabbed the extended limb with one hand, held her there for a second before repeatedly slamming her into the ground. He did this until he felt Ruruko's leg break at the femur and shin and her body fall limp.

He casually chucked her aside. Momo moved in quickly to catch her. Tsubasa moved in front of her, a shield of light materializing in her hands. She threw it as if it were a discus, fire and lightning surrounding the spinning object. Kurimuzon simply jumped over the object using his tail as a spring board. The shield crashed into the ground behind him, engulfing the spot in a small inferno.

However, as he was still in the air, Tsubaki and Bennia jumped up. The former swung her naginata down on him and the latter, who was now donning a skull mask that resembled a Grim Reaper, swung her scythe. Kurimuzon quickly extended his bat wings and flew to the side. The blades of the staffed weapons grazed his Ukaku, but failed to truly cut it. In annoyance, the Ghoul swatted them away with his spiked tail. Tsubaki and Bennia shot toward the ground, but Kiba moved in to catch the former while Loup appeared to catch the latter. Momo had quickly taken Ruruko to be healed by Asia, who was still in the process of healing Saji.

The Dragon quietly landed on his feet. He inspected his Ukaku wings, more specifically, the one that blocked the half-reaper's scythe. There was a small chink that still wouldn't regenerate and seemed to smoke a black miasma. The Ghoul bluntly gripped the area surrounding the superficial cut and tore the flesh of his own Kagune off. He chucked it aside as his crimson wing started to properly heal.

Kurimuzon was impressed by their tenacity. In all honesty, he would have thought that they would be dead or knocked out by this point. Still... why were they so enthralled with rage? Had he done something wrong to them in the past? Hm, maybe he could apologize and be on his way?

"...Gomenosai."

He apologized with a straight face and a polite bow. This strange action caused them all to freeze. Since when had a Ghoul taken the time to be polite and apologize for their actions?

All of them, however, would hear none of it. Their surprised expressions were replaced by those of fury.

"You think Apologizing would make it all better?! How stupid can you be?!"

Kurimuzon sighed. Well, so much for that. Maybe pleading?

"...Am I allowed to go?" he asked, not breaking stride. "If I don't get back, Eto is going to be really mad at me... If that happens, I won't get to play with her or talk with her... Then the bad dreams start to show up again..."

"You think we care about that?!" Rias yelled in irritation. Bad dreams? So what? She and the others have been have the same nightmare of Issei getting eaten for the past two years!

Kurimuzon cringed. He really didn't have time to waste here.

If negotiations or asking wouldn't work, then it seems that force would be required.

"...Fine." Without a moment's hesitation, he leapt toward the opponent closest to him: Loup. He jumped up and spun midair, his foot extending to strike the former werewolf in the head. However, Loup caught the attack with both arms and placed a strong grip on his leg. He dug his fingers in as he twisted his leg, a sensation Kurimuzon recognized from before.

"I'm not letting go. Now!" He gave the signal to his fellow comrades.

Tsubasa, Koneko, Bennia, and Tomoe took this chance as they closed in. The Rooks were ready to pound him into the earth while the Knights were poised to rend him to pieces.

However…none of those events would even happen. Kurimuzon twisted his body around, causing the captured limb to twist, the skin and muscle splitting open and blood pouring out through the pant leg. The sickening crunch of bones being crushed echoed throughout the area, causing everyone to cringe in disgust. As he spun, Kurimuzon's crimson wings and tail batted the incoming opponents away, their bodies impacting the ground hard.

The Rooks were not affected by the blow as much due to their high defense, but the speedy Knights were not as fortunate. Their bones snapped from the strength of the hit, cuts appearing on their bodies. In a final movement, he brought his free leg up and smashed it to the side of the silver haired Rook's head, causing his grip to break and himself flying through the air before crashing straight through the bench.

The white haired Ghoul landed on his intact leg. The mangled leg spun back around until it fixed itself, now completely healed. This regenerative ability petrified everyone watching. How was he okay after all that?

"…You think that after everything I've been through…" His eyes narrowed into a glare at everyone. "…something like THAT hurts?"

The moment the words fell from his lips, the Ukaku wings wrapped around his arms, solidifying into a dark red armor that became cured, enveloping the entire arm. What was once a crimson wing was now a bloody blade. Eto had taught him this trick during one of their games. Ukaku's had the disadvantage of being unable to fight for long periods of time, and that they were inefficient at close range combat. However, then she learned a unique ability about her Kagune. She could form the plumes into a solidified blade, thus allowing them to fight on equal ground with even a Koukaku.

Once Kiba saw this, he narrowed his eyes. "So, he can turn them into blades..." he growled. "In that case... Xenovia!"

"Yes!" his fellow Knight said in agreement. "Let us do battle!"

Both Knights readied their swords and charged in, putting their traits of Knights to use. They were already in front of him in a matter of seconds.

Kiba flanked his left, swinging both of his swords in a cross formation, while Xenovia attacked his right, her Durandal radiating pure, holy power.

However, both swordsmen were stopped by Kurumuzon's Ukaku blades. The edges of the devils' swords couldn't seem to cut through the Kagune.

Of course, that didn't mean they didn't do any damage. Visible cracks formed against the scales, and the Devil Ghoul felt as if his arms were in the process of being pulverized. Good grief, how strong were these people? At this rate, Eto really would get mad at him.

'I need to finish this quickly.' he thought, whirling his body around. The two Knights were forced back, but found themselves hissing in pain as Kurimuzon fired off several crystals at the same time, earning them a number of wounds. As this took place, Loup pulled himself up, picked up the fallen Sitri Knights, and rushed them over to Asia.

"Che...!" Kiba growled, his feet bringing him to a halt. He aimed the tip of his blade. "No matter how strong you are, you'll fall just the same!"

There it was again... that seething hatred. He was starting to become both curious and annoyed. "...Why do you hate me so much?" he decided to ask.

His answer made him feel as if he just been stabbed in the heart. "Hate you?" the blonde threw his head back in laughter. "I don't hate you... I absolutely LOATHE you! Because of you... we lost someone very dear to us..."

...Ah.

"...Issei." Kurimuzon spoke the name, finding it natural as it rolled off his tongue with ease. "He was... dear to you." He lowered his head. "I think I would feel the same you do... if I lost Eto..."

"Like hell you would!" Saji got up and yelled, his face already healed by Asia. "Monsters like you don't have hearts! You have no sense of camaraderie, or feelings of friendship whatsoever!"

"That's right!" Rias continued. "All you do is kill, hunt, and make others suffer! Whoever this Eto is...she probably only sees you as some sort of tool!"

That lone sentence was like a slap to the face to Kurimuzon. However, that shock was quickly replaced by feral rage...

Without himself fully realizing it...he cracked his index finger.

"...Shut up..."

The group visibly recoiled. His voice had become dark, so cold as if it was ice. The atmosphere had suddenly become oppressive. When he lifted his bangs, his Kakugan had manifested.

"...You don't know anything...!"

The wings uncurled around his arms, returning to their previous dragon-like winged form. However, they were starting dissolve, as if being replaced.

"...You didn't have a Komodo Dragon shoved in your skull!"

A dark, crimson armor began to plate all around his face, slowly creeping across the right half of his face. The mask he wore was also being devoured.

 **"You didn't have to choose who lived or who died!"**

Suddenly, the tail began to writhe, cracking all over. It was breaking apart, like shedding its skin in order to bear a new one.

 **"YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WHO WAS BETRAYED!"**

That one roar had given rise to a new beast entirely. From the back rose the bloodiest wings of all, and the tail armored with the darkest red. The entire right half of his face carried a crimson mask, the socket resembling the narrowed eye of a dragon. The Kakugan had become emerald green, and in the center, a slitted pupil.

 **"DON'T YOU DARE..."** Kurimuzon screeched in absolute fury. **"TALK ABOUT ETO LIKE THAT!"**

None of the devils could respond. They were too paralyzed with terror. They fought me killed many ghouls...but they never crossed paths with a monster like this. However, Sona finally realized what they were up against.

"it can't be...!" she was actually forget ended, something that perturbed Rias, Akeno, and the Sitri peerage, who had always known her to be a rather calm, collected individual.

"Wh-what is it...Sona?"

"...It's a Kakuja..."

"The hell is a Kakuja?!" Kiba said in alarm, not understanding what sort of monster was in front of them.

Sona's face was tense, her body slightly trembling. "A Kakuja is the name given to a Ghoul who has committed serial acts of cannibalism. By devouring other Ghouls, it is possible to increase their own power. However... this Kakuja is incomplete... and that is very bad for us."

"How is it bad?" Rias asked, her eyes not leaving the monster that had resembled a bloody dragon. For a moment, she had thought of Issei and his Boosted Gear, especially the incident regarding the Juggernaut Drive."I mean, it's incomplete, so we have a chance, right?"

"You don't get it Rias!" Sona shouted at her rival/best friend. "Half-Kakujas are dangerous... because their mental state is practically non-existent. It will attack everyone around it. If we leave him be..."

Everyone realized what she was talking about now.

"...He will destroy Kuoh."

This revelation caused everyone to freeze. This...monster will destroy everything in sight?

"W-well, if that's the case..." Saji spoke, trying to stay on the bright side. "Then we've just got to stop him somehow, right?"

"Easier said than done..." Koneko, having stayed silent for most of the conversation, spoke up the unbidden truth.

It wouldn't be easy to try and subdue a creature this terrifying.

Kurimuzon growled, his body down to all fours. **"TAKE IT BACK..."** he groaned. **"TAKE IT BACK... TAKE IT BACK!"**

Then he leaped.

He moved faster than any of them could even perceive. In the blink of of an eye, he was already on the opposite side of them. However, he had something within its jaws. It was long, slender, yet bleeding. And there were three of them.

It wasn't until Kiba's, Loup's, and Saji's pained cry did they find out what those things were.

The ghoul had torn off each of their arms.

"Kiba-senpai!" Asia cried in panic. "Loup-senpai! Saji-kun!"

"Gen-chan!" Both Momo and Ruruko cried out.

Rias narrowed her eyes in rage. "How DARE you hurt my peerage?!" She unleashed her powers of chaos upon him, Sona supported her by blasting bolts of water, but he was far faster than what they could have believed. It was almost like a crimson blur, bouncing around everywhere like a chaotic little child.

 **"TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK!"** the Ghoul continued to scream, madness clear in his eyes. His body was now perched on the side of the school, and his wings spread out.

The next thing they knew, it was raining crystals.

The sheer amount was far more than what they've encountered before! The number of then falling shards numbered to be in the tens of thousands this time.

There was no way to dodge all of them, so they had to endure it. Rias formed a wall of annihilation around the group, acting as a shield. Akeno shot down any crystal that came in close.

Tsubaki used her Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice, to reflect the attack right back at the ghoul. Gasper froze time around the crystals so that they re easier for the others to shoot down.

Tsubasa used Twinkle Aegis to materialized shields of light around the group.

Reya created new masks as shields but they were being taken down as quickly as she makes them.

Momo used Applause Wall to make barriers, but they eventually shattered from the relentless hammering of the crimson crystals.

But even then, they couldn't defend against all of them.

Several of the deadly crystals had managed to break through them. Cuts, stabs, pierces, many wounds were inflicted upon them.

Kurimuzon could feel someone shouting at him from the back of his mind, telling him to stop. Why should he stop? These people insulted Eto. No one insulted the girl who saved him. They all deserved to die. Every last one of them. He wouldn't let them go. Even if they got away, he would hunt them down. He would kill them all.

At this point, he didn't care if Eto got angry. He wanted them to pay for what they had said.

Kurimuzon's mind was not the most stable, suffering from raging outbursts from even the smallest of comments. If someone got "too loud", he would already be upon them, tearing them apart or severely breaking them. Only Eto could calm him down, while two Top Executives and an Executive were needed to subdue him if she wasn't there. He also cherished the bandaged girl, revering her as if she were like a goddess. He didn't know, but he recalled the times they had in that strange room, the one that smelled really badly.

She had saved him... and he would not betray her.

These people... these... Devils... they had insulted Eto, insinuated that she did not care for him. That was enough for him to break away all rationality.

He would utterly annihilate them.

With that in mind, he leaped off the building, and came crashing down in the midst of them. He had landed in front of Gasper, his lone irregular Kakugan glaring at the former cross-dressing Vampire. His entire body was trembling, eyes widening. Before the poor boy realized it, Kurimuzon had swung his arm.

The Bishop was sent flying, sent straight into the ground... and he didn't get back up.

"GASPER!" everyone cried. Rias, despite her wounds, rushed over the broken Bishop. She propped him up and felt his pulse. It was there, but rather weak.

"Asia! Get over here!" she ordered. The blonde bishop nodded and ran to them. However, the Ghoul had other plans.

He was going to devour them all right then and there.

Before the nun could even manage to reach them, his tail snatched her by the ankle, pulling her away from her friends and into the air. With a simple flick, the girl was thrown into the school, crashing straight through a wall.

Kiba became enraged beyond belief alongside Xenovia, the two charging straight at him. "You bastard!"

 **"SO...NOISY!"** Kurimuzon's wings sharpened into blades. One shot out numerous crystals, while the other moved in to skewer the remaining Knights. All three were coming in fast.

The threat Kurimuzon posed had increased Kiba's own determination, and the damage he created only increased his rage. With his blade, and his own speed, Kiba was quickly to destroy the crystals while moving forward, Xenovia trailing behind him. The former Exorcist brought Durandal back, ready to destroy the Crimson Dragon with one fell swoop. Once Kiba had managed to get in close, he brought the blades forward, intending to skewer him.

Kurimuzon, however, deflected such an attack easily with his tail, snarling madly. Xenovia ran up from behind, and swung. Unlike last time, she was finally able to destroy one of the wings. It was severed from him, shattering and dispersing into red mist. He howled with pain and anger, turning his attention towards the two. "ANNOYING!" he screamed, flicking his tail. Kiba was knocked back, and with him gone, he was free to attack Xenovia.

The two engaged in a fierce onslaught, with Xenovia using the holy prowess of the blade to defend against the tail and sharpened wing, while using the Holy Sword to go on the attack. "You might be a Ghoul, but you are still a Devil at heart!" she informed him. "And Durandal is the perfect weapon against you!"

 **"GO AWAY!"** From a mass of gathering flesh, Kurimuzon's wing grew back. With both wings, he fired at the blue haired swordswoman and shot his tail forward, the tip poised to impale her.

Xenovia, using Durandal's immense aura, repelled the incoming shards and clashed against the sharp appendage once more. "Saji! Now!"

"Right!" The Pawn of Sitri extended his palm, and plumes of black flames shot out. The dark embers engulfed the Dragon-like ghoul, slowly eating away at his form.

 **"IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"** Kurimuzon thrashed about wildly, trying to put out the flames. But it was all for naught.

"This fire won't be put out so easily, not while I'm still up and kicking!" Saji grinned victoriously. He then looked to his other comrades. "Hanakai! Kusaka! Meguri! Now!"

"Hai, Gen-chan!/Right!" The Bishops and Knight of Sitri nodded.

They launched at him, their respective abilities already flaring. Kurimuzon growled angrily, his body being encompassed with absolute pain.

It hurt... it hurt it hurt it hurt... It felt like he was on fire...

He could hear them squirming inside of him... It was eating him from the inside...!

 **"Get it out... GET IT OUT!"**

In the next second, the wing unleashed another barrage of crystals, forcing them back. "Stubborn bastard..." Saji spat before looking at Rias and the others. "How's Gasper?!"

"He's barely breathing!" Kiba shouted back. "Meguri! Go get Asia! She's the only one who can heal this!"

"O-okay!"

The girl ran inside the building while Kurimuzon continued to wail and lash around in pain.

 **"It's hot! HOT HOT HOT!"**

"Heh, of course it is!" the blonde Pawn flicked his nose. "This is the power of Vritra! Don't underestimate it!"

Something stirred from a long slumber. Kurimuzon could feel it... it was beginning to wake up.

 _'...Vri...tra...'_

 **"Vri...tra...?!"** Kurimuzon repeated the foreign, yet familiar word. It sounded as if it should be something important. Something that played a huge role in his past...

Where was this voice coming from? And why was it reappearing now?!

...Oh well, not that it mattered to him. He had Devils to kill and consume.

With a resounding roar, the crystal plumes on his back exploded outward, aiming at everything at every direction. Down, left, right, up, sky!

"Whoa!"

Kiba, Saji, and the others were forced to evade. Akeno danced all around, blasting the shards with her own power. Rias obliterated some of the crystals heading her way with her Power of Destruction. The Sitri heiress sliced the shards aimed at her direction with blades of water. "Everyone alright?!" Sona shouted, wanting to know.

"We-we're fine, Kaichou!" Saji hollered back. "Damn... so this is a Kakuja... What a monster!"

Kurimuzon slammed his hands into the ground, continuing to pant and snarl and scream in pain. Dammit, why wouldn't this fire disappear?! It felt so hot... He was going to melt!

 _'...Wake...up...'_

"Nrgh...!" he hissed in pain, his head slamming into the ground. There it was again, the voice!

 _'...So...long...'_

Who...who is speaking?!

Why does it sound so...familiar...?!"

 _'...Par...er...!'_ It spoke again.

What was it saying?

 **"Who...WHO'S SPEAKING IN MY HEAD...?!"** Kurimuzon thrashed about again. It's arms and legs crushing the ground beneath him. His tail striking anything within its reach. It's wings beating madly, crystals shooting all over the place.

"Whoa-fuck-holy shit!" the group was forced to use whatever they could to evade being turned into pincushions. "Dammit, is this guy nuts?!"

"I did say that Kakuja were not in the correct state of mind!" Sona scowled, destroying a barrage of crystals with more water blades.

Meanwhile, Kurimuzon continued to scream in pain. It was becoming unbearable... it felt like he was dying!

 _'...Part...ner...'_

"W-who?!" He was growing confused. Partner? Who was he talking about?

 _'...Remember...Power...'_

Power? Remember what power? What was it...

Then, suddenly, he felt something stir within him... it was a familiar feeling. It was like something was rushing out of him at full strength, almost like a damn breaking to unleash all of its water.

A brilliant green light burned from his left hand, which could be seen even through the pitch black flames. Saji was the first to notice. "What the hell is that?!" he shouted. Rias herself was also confused. However, she couldn't help but feel as if she had seen that light somewhere before... it felt so familiar...

 _'...Partner...'_ the voice boomed. _'...Do you remember... who I am...?'  
_  
Kurimuzon screamed in pain, clutching his head tightly. His Kagune continued to run wild because of the pain. "W-what?! W-who?!"

 _'I will ask you... one more time...'_ the voice spoke once more. _'Do you remember... who I am?!'_

A name, written with familiarity and trust, inscribed itself into his mind. The name was nothing short but a startled whisper.

 **"...Ddraig...?"**

In the next moment, the light grew brighter. It burned away all the flaming darkness. The brightness of the light forced both peerages to shield their eyes.

"The hell is going on?!" Saji shouted in panic.

Soon, the light began to die down. Kurimuzon was still standing, panting heavily, his hair disheveled. His Kakuja was already breaking apart, leaving only the wings in their original state, a draconic Ukaku with its spiked tail, and the mask shattered. Even the mask that hid his lower face was gone, but his bangs concealing the upper half of his face.

Slowly, he stood back up, his scathing madness finally gone. "What..." he rasped out. "Happened...?" He turned to the Devils, noticing their apparent looks of disbelief... and absolute shock. Their gaze was fixed on his arm.

Rias could not believe what she was seeing. "N-no... That's...!"

Kurimuzon looked down at his left arm. It was covered in crimson steel, golden spikes shielding the plates with steel-iron talons for fingers. In the back of the hand was a gleaming green jewel.

He spoke absent-mindedly. "...Boosted... Gear..."

BOOST!

The familiar voice resounded throughout the area, signifying the doubling of power. Kurimuzon felt might course through his body; unlike anything he's ever felt.

With this...With this...He can finally eradicate those who slandered Eto.

His fist clenched. A cruel grin graced his lips. His eyes turned to the Devil Group, their astonishment still taking hold.

It was feeding time.

The power behind the boost was far beyond what Issei was capable of. The dragon line wings coursed with pair, doubling in side. The tail became long, and more spikes developed along the Bikaku.

"...Why..." Kiba croaked out. "Why does he have Issei's..."

POW!

He was cut off as Kurimuzon's armored fist made contact with his face. The Blonde Knight was hurled into the air and crashed through the window of the School Building. Inside, his face was heavily bruised and bleeding, his arms and legs covered in lacerations from the broken glass.

He did not get up.

"...Fragile." Kurimuzon said with dark humor before finding himself bombarded by electricity. Dust clouds gathered all around his body, creating the allusion that he had been defeated. From up above, Akeno grimaced. "Issei... I'm sorry that we couldn't..." she whimpered. "But, at the very least... we can save your friend."

When the dust cleared, her eyes widened in shock when she saw Kurimuzon guarded by the bloody wings. He gave her a bored look. "...Finished?" He took her stunned silence as an answer. "My turn."

BOOST!

His tail pounded the pavement, acting as a boost to his acceleration as he took to the skies. His target: the Lightning Priestess.

Akeno couldn't react quickly enough to his movements to conjure a proper barrier. So instead, she shot out bolts of lightning laced with light energy, a power her father, Baraquiel taught her, as it was his specialty.

However, Kurimuzon merely used his wings as a shield once more to block the attack. Once he was in front of her, he assessed her face.

It was a mix of fear, pain, and sorrow. His own expression was neutral. Quickly, yet silently, he brought up his Bikaku tail and slammed it into her.

Her body was thrown back down to the Earth, creating a giant crater. "...One."

"Son of a bitch!" Saji screamed in rage as he created another of the black flames, launching them at Kurimuzon. However, the two boosts he received had increased his power greatly. With such relative ease, he evaded the flames and in the blink of an eye, slammed in front of Saji. With a quick grab, he hefted the boy up by the face, and slammed him straight in the very Earth. A small crater formed beneath the skull. When he removed his hand, Saji's eyes were rolled to the back of his head, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. "...Two."

"Senpai!" Koneko rushed in, balls of blue fire surrounding her. With a wave of her hands, the balls condensed into bursts of energy that shot toward the still Ghoul.

BOOST!

Without even looking, Kurimuzon swatted away the attacks with his tail. He turned slightly so that only one eye was glaring at the Nekoshou.

Koneko froze. Her body was trembling. She instinctively feared the greater predator. In a mere second, The Ghoul appeared in front of the petite Rook. The white haired girl, driven by fear and adrenaline, aimed to punch him away with her strength.

But the white haired ghoul caught her fist. He slowly applied pressure to her hand, his fingers digging into her flesh.

He hefted her up, watching her squirm in pain. When she was high enough, he grabbed her by the skull, and then slammed her face directly into his knee. He could hear several bones breaking from that one impact alone. Not relinquishing his grip on her arm, he swung her aside, throwing her where he had thrown Kiba. "...That makes three."

The remaining members of the Sitri Peerage, along with Xenovia, readied themselves for the final attack. "Let's go, everyone!"

"HAI!"

He gave them a sideways glance. "...Fall."

BOOST!

His body moved into a familiar stance without himself realizing it. A small sphere of crimson energy gathered at the tip of his armored hand. It was slowly gathering mass and compressing itself. As soon as enough energy had melded into it, it compressed one final time, forming a tiny shockwave around him.

BOOST!

TRANSFER!

The energy that was gathered into his body transferred into the energy sphere, allowing it to greatly increase in mass. The intensity being given off by it whipped the air around him.

He pulled his arm back, aimed to punch the energy ball. These words, while unfamiliar yet comfortable, left his lips:

"...Dragon...Shot...!"

The power behind it was enough to toss him back. The group didn't have enough time to move away, and were caught in the blast. Debris and smoke went flying into the air.

"Damn you…!" Sona shouted, bursting through the smoke, her glasses cracked, and her eyes flaring with rage. Her hands were surrounded by crystal clear water, and more liquid was being summoned and compressed in the blue runes on her palms. She raised both hands at the beast, and a second later, highly pressurized streams of water shot out. The force of each blast was so condensed that anything in their path was quickly whittled away, the power not relenting in the slightest.

BOOST!

The voice resounded once more, and power once again flowed into Kurimuzon's body. His Ukaku wings reformed into their blade form around his arms. He remained calm even in the face of the incoming water blasts. He raised both arms, and once the streams were close enough, he brought them down, the sharpness of the blade as well as the air pressure created disrupting the flow of the liquid for the attack to be rended apart.

The former Student Council President couldn't believe her eyes. Did that Ghoul just slice apart highly pressurized bursts of water?

Without saying anything, Kurimuzon's blades reformed into their crimson wing form, crystallizing into the numerous shards of blood. He fired a volley of the crimson crystals, a good amount making their mark on Sona.

She lacked the time to set up a proper defense. Now her arms, legs, and mid torso were riddled with the red plumes. She collapsed to the ground, her glasses falling off her face and clattering on the ground when they landed. is Ukaku

Rias' eyes widened. Images of what had happened when they fought the white-haired Ghoul ran through her head. "No... God, no, please..." Tears were beginning to run down her eyes. "Not again..."

Her eyes found Kurimuzon, who had recovered, slowly walking toward her. Boosted Gear gleamed demonically in the setting sun, and the wings behind his back gave him the appearance of one who delivered death.

Gritting her teeth, she found herself up on her feet. "Dammit! DAMMIT ALL!"

She unleashed her Power of Destruction. She unleashed all of it.

He casually strolled through all of it like it was nothing. It was like he was taking a walk in the park.

"Stop!" She fired another blast nothing. "Please! Stop!" Her pleas fell on deaf ears as he still kept walking.

"D-don't...! Don't come any closer!" He fired one last blast at his face. But it dispersed upon impact.

He was right in front of her.

Rias felt her entire body trembling. All of her magic had been used up just trying to destroy him. Nothing could faze him. It was like he wasn't even there in the first place.

Tears continued to fall down her face as she fell to her knees. Kurimuzon didn't know, but he felt something stir in his breast.

A feeling of longing. Why had he felt that? He only felt this way with Eto whenever she was away on other business, and he was ordered to stay put.

"W...why..." He frowned at her words. "Why... did you have to kill him...?"

Him? Who was she... Oh. She was referring to the boy. Issei. He really didn't know anything about that name or the owner of the name. As far as he was told, it was something unimportant... but it was not for these people. To them, he was everything. Aogiri had robbed them of that precious person.

He could understand that feeling... He would feel the same way had he lost Eto. Even still, he couldn't forgive them for insulting Eto.

"Go ahead..." she let out a broken laugh. "What are you waiting for?" She glared up at him. "Just do it... Kill me!"

He... didn't want to see her that way. It ruined her image of someone strong, of someone who would never give in, of someone who would never abandon those precious to her.

Again. It happened again, that feeling of longing. Now, another feeling presented itself. Sadness.

This girl's name... it was Rias, wasn't it? Now that he looked at her, despite her current expression and tears, she was very beautiful. A heart shaped face, bright blue eyes that shined, and flowing, long red hair...

...Red hair?

'Ara, Issei-kun... You aren't just some useless pawn... You are more than that. You are... my adorable little servant.'

The Kakugan receded. Black sclera returned to its white purity, and the bloody orb returned to its natural brown color. His bangs were swept up by the wind, revealing his entire face to the world. He blinked. He was unsure of his surroundings at first.

Then, he whispered something, absent-mindedly and not fully comprehending these words... yet he spoke with such tenderness.

"...Buchou?"

Rias stopped. That voice...Could it be...? But...that was impossible! He was supposed to have been killed. Reluctant hope filled her chest. Slowly, she tilted her head up, until she was looking back at him in the eye.

Her breathing stopped. Tears threatened to spill. She found herself sobbing. From relief, sorrow, or joy, she couldn't tell.

His hair was much longer and shaggier, and it was a pale, snow white; a contrast to its normal rich, brown. His eyes, while filled with pain, tiredness, and emptiness, still possessed the lively spark she once saw.

His face appeared ragged and aged slightly, yet still maintained its youthful energy.

Her mouth moved on its own, saying the name of the one man she truly loved. "...Iss..Issei...?"

Almost instantly, in that single one moment, pain erupted in his eyes. "Grgh...GAH!"

Images flooded into his mind. Screams echoed in his ears. Flames lapped at his eyes. It felt like hell was opening itself up to him over and over again, wanting him to experience torture beyond imagination.

Naki had appeared in his mind, grinning gleefully as he held up a baby lizard. "I want to put this in your ear... you don't mind, right?"

He could feel them. They were eating away at him from the inside. He remembered having to make a decision.

Screams erupted from his throat as the pain continued to grow. He couldn't take it anymore... Why? Why was he seeing this?! Why was he being shown this hell?!

No, stop! You can't! Don't make him choose!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rias' eyes widened in concern, rising up to her feet almost immediately. "Issei-!"

Something crashed into the ground in front of her, obscuring her view of her beloved. Suddenly, the screams ceased, replaced only with the chilling silence. Rias strained her eyes to see what was in the cloud of dust. She could make out a giant figure, easily taller than Kurimuzon even when he possessed his Kakuja form. Large, gigantic blades were shown, almost like swords etched out from its back.

When the dust cleared, her eyes widened in absolute horror. In front of her... was by far the worst monster she had ever come to meet.

It was draped in a dark red, tattered cloak, just like the ones worn by Aogiri members. It stood on its legs that were covered by the cloth, and its two long arms, that resembled more like an Owl's claws. On its back was a massive silver plume with four massive blades extending out to its sides. It possessed an elongated face. Its mouth set in a hungry smile. In the center of its face was a single Kakugan.

This...was the One-Eyed Owl.

Rias felt as if she were being looked at with such hatred, such absolute malice that she was frozen on the spot. The single Kakugan had its gaze fixed on her, glaring at her with unheard of anger. Then, it turned its attention to Kurimuzon, who was on the ground on all fours, clutching his head and whimpering. It grasped his body, gave her one final glare, and then leaped high into the air.

"Issei!" Rias finally regained her voice. She tried to catch up to them, taking flight into the air. It was useless. The Owl was far faster than she was clearly. All she could do was scream out the name of her most precious person. "IIIIISSSSSSEEEEEIIIII!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"It hurts..." Kurimuzon whimpered once Eto released her hold on him. "It hurts... I feel like my head is gonna explode..."

Eto said nothing as her Kakuja unraveled itself, revealing her nearly naked form. Thankfully her private areas were still partially hidden by some of her bandages. "Kuri-kun..." she whispered, taking his head and pressing it against her rich bosom. "It's alright now... You're safe..."

"W-why..." his body continued to shake. "I don't know them... So why... Why does it hurt when I think about them...?!"

She visibly winced. Out of all the memories he regained, those were the ones she had hoped he wouldn't recall. She held him tightly, his body still quivering. "Eto... It hurts... The pain... It doesn't want to stop...!"

"Shh...Shh..." She whispered, gently patted his head, trying to sooth him. "It's going to be alright. I'll be here with you, Kuri-kun..."

"E-Eto..." Tears continued to spill from his eyes, they were still shut from pain. He just wanted it to stop. "Please...Make it stop...!"

"Don't worry...It will all be over soon..." Eto then looked up into the sky. "I'll make sure of that..."

"… **One way... or another."**

To Be Continued…

 **"My head... It hurts so much... It feels like it's going to crack open any second...! Gah, why... Why did I have to fight them?! Why does it hurt so much to know that I hurt them?! Have I... have I made them suffered? Did I... kill Gasper? Wait, who is that? Was he that boy with the pointy ears? ...Yes, that's his name, Gasper. Why... why do I know them? Xenovia... Gasper... Kiba... Koneko... Asia... Akeno... Saji... Bu-N-no, no! I don't know them! I don't know who Issei Hyoudou is! I...I'm...I am...!**

...I don't know who I am anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

**Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride, the awesome creator of many great projects you all should check out when you have the chance! Projects include Code BREAKER, Fire Emblem: if, Highschool DxD: Shatter Destiny, Tatsumi ga Kiru!, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R-eset, and many more.**

 **Here….you will see Kurimuzon go through mental anguish. A clash between both selves. Also, a Character from the upcoming Tokyo Ghoul Jail will make his debut.**

 ** _Like, Follow, Favorite, Review, and tell us what you guys think! Thank you to Everyone who continues to support this story._**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **"You weren't..."**

Kurimuzon's eyes snapped open. Where was this? It wasn't his bedroom... it was so dark, with only the faint flames lapping around him.  
 **  
"You weren't supposed to hurt them..."**

He whirled around. Where was that voice coming from? Why did it sound so angry... Had he done something wrong?

 **"They were your friends... And friends don't..."**

Then, suddenly, he felt killing intent wash over him. This was far different from what he was used to. It felt as if it was a gigantic wave crashing down upon him with massive force, forcing him down to his knees. It felt like he could hardly breathe. The flames were beginning to grow hotter.  
 **  
"So why... Why did you hurt them?!"**

Then, he felt fingers wrap around his throat. His breath became strangled, and pain etching across his neck. He gasped for air, looking at his assailaint.

His eyes widened in shock. Though he wasn't able to make out their eyes, he could see tears streaming down his face. On his left hand was Boosted Gear, the gem glowing sinisterly.

 **"WHY?!"  
**  
"S-Stop...!" Kurimuzon stood petrified. He didn't know what was going on...only that the figure before him was scary.

 **"TELL ME WHY!"** The figure roared once more, making the Ghoul wince.

Kurimuzon didn't know why he felt this way. The figure's voice was ringing in his ears. It was so loud... yet he couldn't move.

Why did this person terrify him so much? And... why was he crying?

 **"THEY WERE YOU FRIENDS! FRIENDS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO HURT EACH OTHER!"**

Friends...? Were those guys really his friends...? Then...why...? Why were they attacking him? Friends are not supposed to hurt each other...so why were they willing to hurt him?

"Th-they...tried to hurt me...not friends..." Kurimuzon choked.  
 **  
"WRONG!"** the boy snapped. **"WRONG WRONG WRONG! FRIENDS STICK TOGETHER! THEY HELP EACH OTHER! SO WHY?! WHY DON'T YOU REMEMBER?!"**

Remember... What...?!

Finally, the boy's face could be fully seen. Kurimuzon's eyes widened completely, unable to believe what he was seeing.

He was looking at himself.

 **"WHY THE HELL DID YOU FORGET YOUR FRIENDS?!"**

This time, he could not form a response. His shock was overriding his mind. Why... why did his chest hurt...

 **"WHY?!"** The look-a-like repeated. He was growing angry...Kurimuzon could tell.

Just who was he?! Why does his chest hurt...? Why does his heart ache...?!

Why the hell does it hurt so much?!

 **"ANSWER ME!"**

"Shut up...!"

"Shut up shut up...!"

"Shut up shut up shut up...!"

Snapping his eyes shut, Kurimuzon let out a scream, one that ripped out of his throat.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

His words fell upon silence. Just a deafening, maddening silence...

"Kuri-kun!"

His eyes snapped open again. Eto was over him, concern plain on her face. He felt sweat pouring down his face.

He felt tears running down his face.

"E-Eto..."

"Are you okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare!" She spoke, her voice laced in worry.

"A...nightmare...?" He pressed a hand to his face, feeling the wetness from sweat and tears. Both were chillingly cold. His eyes stung. He wiped his face with his sleeve, trying to clear his vision.

As he did so, the memories of the vision slowly faded, but the impact remained strongly.

His hand touched his throat. He could still feel the cold, chilling feeling of metal wrapped around his neck, squeezing the life out of him.

That boy... just having been reminded of him was enough to terrify him.

But that was what terrified him the most...

...That boy WAS him. There was no denying that fact. He looked exactly the same, save for his hair color. While Kurimuzon's was a snow white, the boy in his nightmare was a rich brown.

But how...how was that possible? Could...could...that boy...really be him?

Was he... who he used to be...

Was he... Issei Hyoudou...

No...

...NO!

That was impossible!

He was not Issei Hyoudou!

He was Kurimuzon. That was the only identity he needed.

That was the only identity he wanted.

 **Chapter 4: Everlasting Madness**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Morning couldn't have come soon enough, as the events of the previous night took a toll on the young One-Eyed's mind. He was unable to fall back asleep, even with Eto humming him a lullaby. The visions of the man, Issei Hyoudou still plagued him like a trauma.

But why did his heart feel pained and empty after remembering his words?

'TELL ME WHY?!'

He scowled, a hand touching his face. Every time he remembered him, or that red-haired Devil, it felt like his skull was about to crack open. For some reason, he was no longer able to recall the names of the Devils he had fought previously. He didn't wonder why, but it did confuse him. Perhaps he just thought they were unimportant.

At any rate, he had to focus. After all, Eto was counting on him today, considering that Aogiri was to run guard detail.

"So, we're protecting the cross-dresser?" Kurimuzon asked as he and Eto, accompanied by Naki and Ayato, walked through the hall leading to the meeting room.

Ayato raised an eyebrow. "Cross-dresser?" he asked, confused before he realized he was referring to Big Madam. "Oh, yeah. Hinami and Miza will be working with us. This operation is important, so you better not screw this up, pet."

He frowned. "Quit calling me a pet, Kuro-bunny."

"Soon as you stop calling me that!"

"But it's a funny nickname. Besides, it's true, is it not?" The Crimson Dragon stated innocently. The reasoning behind his logic was sound as Ayato still wore that black rabbit mask.

"Hah! The Dragon's got you there, Ayato!" Naki laughed. His two subordinates on either side of him stood silent, but Kurimuzon's sharp ears could hear suppressed laughter.

"Shut it, you!"

Eto giggled. "I think it's appropiate." she said, earning a deepened scowl from the teen. The conversation came to an end when the group walked into the meeting room. As expected, Tatara and Noro were present. However, Kurimuzon frowned when he saw three new figures in the room. The first was a man with an afro-hair style with a tie wrapped around his head like a bandanna with lipstick, dressed in a hot flamingo pink jacket with a v-neck underneath and glaring white slacks with dress shoes. Beside him was a girl with brown hair wearing a mask that hid her eyes, wearing what could only be described as a cross between a maid outfit and a harley quinn suit, the mask itself resembling the cartoonish face of a dog bearing a star over its eye.

The last, however, unnerved him a bit. It was another young man with black hair, the side of his head shaven. He wore a fine patterned suit, pretty expensive from the looks of it. He had a crow-like mask over his face, but dotted all over it were several holes, and beneath them, the glaring red eyes of the Kakugan. Around his neck was a tattoo, written in Latin.

"Ohayo, Eto-chan." the afro-haired man greeted with a smile. "Long time no see!"

"Ohayo, Nico-san!" The bandaged girl waved back cheerfully.

"Kya! You're just so cute, Eto-chan!" The girl squealed.

"Arigato, Roma-san!"

Kurimuzon tilted his head. "Eto... Who are these weird people?" he asked. His presence finally became known to the weird.

For some reason, his instincts told him to run while he had the chance when the one called Nico walked up to him. "Well, hello there, tiger." the man giggled. "And what's your name?"

"Er... K-Kurimuzon..."

"Oh! So this is the infamous, Crimson Dragon we have been hearing about." The man walked around him, observing him from top to bottom. Kurimuzon had to suppress a shudder. He felt uncomfortable from this man looking at him like that. "I must admit, you are quite the attractive young lad!" Nico smiled.

"Er...thanks...?" The white haired boy was unsure if to take it as a compliment. But he wanted nothing more than to avoid this man.

Thankfully, the crow-masked intervened. "Nico-san, you're scaring the poor boy." he said. "Also, if the looks Eto-sama is giving you, I think it would be best if you backed off."

Nico looked at the man before looking back at the bandaged girl and froze. He remained where he stood as Eto's eyes seemed to glower through the gaps of her wrappings. Her single Kakugan was flaring, giving the silent signal for Nico to fall back.

"H-hai..." The man complied as he went back to his original position.

The crow-mask sighed, shaking his head. "When will he ever learn...?" he muttered before offering his hand to Kurimuzon. "You will have to forgive Nico-sama, he can be a bit... eccentric." The free hand went to the mask, removing it to reveal the man's face. He had a lip piercing at the corner, and strangely, both Kakugan were active. "I am Uta. We are members of the Clowns, the hosts for this week's Auction. It's a pleasure."

"...Likewise..." Kurimuzon slowly took the hand and shook it. However, something told him to be wary of the man. He didn't know why, but his instinct's never failed him before.

Strangely, Uta smiled. "Ara... You sort of remind me of Kaneki-kun, if only a bit." Kurimuzon frowned. Kaneki... he heard of him from Eto. He was the Ghoul that was captured by CCG and made into an investigator. "Although... You look far more broken than he did. Just ask Roma-chan over there. She's head over heels for him because of the tragedy that surrounds him."

Kurimuzon turned to the Clown girl, who nodded vigorously at the statement.

"Yep! That's right! Kaneki-san's life was just so tragic! It could've been a best selling horror-novel!"

Ayato scowled. "Funny, considering it was you guys who made it into a tragedy."

Naki instinctively took a step back while Eto giggled in amusement. Kurimuzon, however, was curious. He hadn't seen the black-masked Ukaku Ghoul look so furious before.

"...Are you upset...Kuro-Bunny?" The Dragon tilted his head in confusion. He alsways wondered what Ayato's relationship was with the former executive eyepatch. He did not know anything aside from the fact they were once partners.

"None of your damn business!" Ayato snapped back.

"Technically speaking, Ayato-kun." Uta pointed out to him. "It was the boss who gave the order to make Kaneki-kun's life a tragedy, albeit unintentionally. We were simply after Rize, is all."

Ayato growled angrily. "Why you..."

"Enough, Kirishima." Tatara chided coldly. The young Ghoul reluctantly receded, but that did not stop him from glaring at the Clowns. "Now then, if we are all done... Let's get this meeting started. As everyone here knows, we are performing two operations: the first is guard detail. The CCG will be running another attempt at taking down Big Madam, and unfortunately, it appears that an Associate Special Class will be involved, alongside the Quinx Squad."

"So, Eyepatch is gonna be involved!" Naki chirped happily. Tatara ignored him completely. "I'll definitely bring him back!"

"Our second objective... is the transport carrying the Quinque steel."

Kurimuzon tilted his head. "Quinque... steel? You mean the toys CCG has?"

Nico giggled. "Toys, he calls them..."

"That's right." Tatara nodded. "The CCG is using this opportunity to transport massive amounts of Quinque Steel to a disclosed location in order to forge more of those weapons. While the Auction is ongoing, a good number of CCG's forces will be concentrated into that specific area, giving us a chance to wipe out the remaining defenses the have for the transports and hijack the en route supplies."

"Heehee, how clever of them." Eto giggled darkly. "Two operations at once... They're getting smarter."

"So it would seem. However, there is a disturbing matter..." Tatara frowned. "It appears that 'he' is on the move."

"He?" Kurimuzon frowned. "Who's he?"

"Floppy."

Everyone grew tense at the revelation. Floppy...the unknown assailant that has been interfering with the affairs of Aogiri, just like the Ghouls Serpent, Falco, and their group.

Ever since CCG's failed Owl Hunt two years ago, these factions have spawned. While few in number, their strengths grew to be a small thorn in Aogiri's side.

"Jeez, what a pain." Naki groaned. "Is that all we have to deal with?"

Tatara closed his eyes. "No... not quite."

"Eh?"

"The Gremory peerage will be intervening as well."

Kurimuzon froze.

The Gremory Peerage...was it that group he fought before...? But how...? Didn't he kill them? If he didn't then...didn't he fail...?!

'WHY THE HELL DID YOU FORGET YOUR FRIENDS?!'

Last night's words resounded in his mind. His head started to throb violently. His face twisted into an agonized cringe. It felt as if someone was pounding within the depths of his skull, struggling to break free.

'ANSWER ME!'

...Why...? Why was that group going to be there...?!

"Mou, how boring..." Eto groaned. "That red-haired woman is annoying. She even tried to take Kuri-kun away from me."

Ayato raised an eyebrow. "Why is a group of Devils getting involved?" he asked. "Does it have to do with the pet?"

"...Perhaps."

"Huh? What kind of answer is that?" Ayato questioned back. Now he was REALLY curious. Was there something special about the pet that a bunch of Devils is willing to interfere with Ghouls to get him back?

Just who was Kurimuzon in the past?

"It doesn't matter anyway..."

"Ara?" Naki tilted his head. "But I thought that Gremory chick was-"

He immediately cut himself off when Tatara's eyes shifted into the Kakugan for a brief moment, this silencing him. "Er... never mind."

"..." Noro, strangely, tilted his head as he looked at Kurimuzon, who noticed the agonizing look over his face. Curiously, he got up from where he sat and then placed himself next to the Devil Ghoul. To Eto's surprise, the silent behemoth patted the boy on the head.

The sudden gesture startled the Crimson Dragon, but he gradually calmed down. In a matter of seconds, he was no longer as pained as he was before. He seemed to be comfortable under a familiar presence.

"...Thank you...Noro-sama."

He could have sworn he saw a smile beneath that mask of his. Eto walked over to Tatara, and waved a hand at him, asking for an ear.

"Oi, Tatara-san...' she whispered. "What's up with Noro?"

"You of all people should know the answer to that." the white-haired man replied. "In all the time you've been with the dragon, Noro is always near him."

"He has...?" Eto tilted her head with a finger to her chin in confusion. He had been with Kurimuzon countless times, and never before had he sensed Noro near them. "Huh...I don't think I've ever noticed him..."

"You seem to forget that his almost impossible to sense." Tatara shook his head. "that man is a voyeur in silence... in more ways than one."

XXXXXXXXXX

"God damn this is boring..."

A shabby-looking Ghoul was thrown back, his body slamming into a wall. It collapsed on top of him, the debris crushing him almost instantly. Of course, he wasn't dead. His opponent made sure to hold back a bit. The Ghoul in question had light green hair with a black hairline, two black bangs falling on either side of his face. He was dressed in an almost comedic fashion, a pair of striped shorts with knee-high boots and a purple jacket bearing a green-interior hoodie. Roaming around his back were twin appendages, purple in color. His eyes were also in the form of a Kakugan.

The young Ghoul yawned, sitting atop a pile of garbage, his hand at his face. "Seriously, why do I have to do this again?" the Ghoul asked. "I mean, sure, we've got an Auction to bust, but this is just so... so..."

"Idiotic?"

"Idiotic, exactly!" the Ghoul nodded, smiling as his Kakugan and Kagune receded. He turned around to face the speaker. "Yo, Takizawa-san!"

"Rio." the white-haired man smiled back.

The green haired youth jumped down from his pile and greeted the newcomer. Takizawa was dressed in a black trench coat, dark pants, and a black hoodie. His mask was hanging around his neck, its image depicted after a falcon.

"So, when do we move out for the party crash?"

"Tonight." Seidou answered. "Nishiki-san and the others are gearing up too."

"Eh?" Rio's eyes widened. "The snake guy? Wow, this must be one hell of a party! You got Big Madam, Aogiri, and the Dragon, and now him too." A smile formed on his face. "Being around so many strong opponents... I'm starting to get why those battle maniacs enjoy fighting... So many strong opponents!"

"What? I'm not strong?" Seidou feigned hurt. "Wow, gee, thanks for the vote of confidence."

Rio chuckled, scratching his cheek. "Heh, sorry, Takizawa-san."

"Meh, it's fine." Takizawa waved it off. But his face soon grew serious. "...I won't fail this time. I will save him..." He clenched his fist, his thoughts trained on the youth he befriended back when he was still a captive of Aogiri. He promised to come back for him after he risked his own freedom to save everyone else, but he never got the chance to follow through. When he and his friends returned to bust Issei out of the building, it was already vacated. They later learned that after the incident in the 11th Ward, Aogiri changes location every so often to keep the CCG off their backs.

Then, sometime after that, word had reached them about the appearance of a powerful Ghoul within Aogiri, a One-Eye with an Ukaku and a Bikaku. Takizawa had a feeling he knew who this Ghoul was, and his theories were confirmed a few days ago when he witnessed a batallion of Fallen Angels being slaughtered by the Ghoul.

With the mask shattered, Takizawa's heart sank. The boy he had met had become a broken child. He wondered if this is what he would have become, had Issei not provided them the opportunity to escape.

He shuddered to think what Akira would have thought if she had seen him like that, or God forbid, his superior, Houji.

If it came to that...then he would've wished he were better off dead.

"Hey, you okay, Takizawa-san?" Rio asked his elder as the man's face was beset in deep thought.

"H-huh? Yeah, I'm fine..." Seidou snapped back to reality.

"You sure?" the teen asked again. "Seriously, you look liked you were deep in thought. Were you thinking about that Issei guy again?"

"...Heh...you got me again, Rio..." Seidou held his arms up in defeat.

Rio's face grew solemn. He did not know of Issei Hyoudou first hand, but has learned that the man is a close friend and savior of Takizawa.

"...You think he'll be in the Auction?"

"I don't know, Rio." Seidou shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know..."

But he hoped he would. If there was just a fragment of him left, just a tiny sense of longing, then maybe... just maybe...

He could save the one who saved him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rias had never felt so horrible, or so glad, in all of her life.

On one hand...her true love, Issei Hyoudou, is alive. On the other hand...he's been made into a one-eyed ghoul, possessing no recollection of his former identity, and tried to kill everyone. He was no longer her Pawn, but a faithful hunter of the detested group, Aogiri...

However, for the briefest moment, she could see it in his eyes. She had seen his face, barely any traces of the perverted boy she had taken into her peerage all those years ago. In those eyes... were sadness, a sadness stemming from fear. She could see it when she had whispered his name.

It was as if he was afraid of disappearing... that whatever life he had would just vanish in but an instant.

The mere thought deepened her depression. She still blamed herself for what happened two years ago, and his recent reappearance only enhanced the feeling.

If only there was some way to bring him back. She...she just wanted to see him...the real him...one more time...

"Buchou?"

Rias turned to her side to see Akeno limping over to her. Her left eye and right arm were bandaged up, and the entire left leg was in a cast. Crutches were the only things that kept her on her feet. Of course, everyone else didn't fair much better. Even with Asia's Twilight Healing working at full potential, their bodies were just too heavily damaged.

"Akeno..." Rias smiled weakly. "Wow, we definitely got our asses handed to us, didn't we?"

Akeno giggled slightly. "Isn't that the truth?" she said, walking over to her friend/rival and sitting down on the chair next to her. "I must admit... That Ghoul knows how to throw a punch. And Boosted Gear?" Her smile fell. "Aogiri has certainly been busy."

Rias frowned, but then realized that the others were either incapacitated, or knocked out. They didn't know that...

"Akeno..." Her hands gripped her bed sheets tightly. "That Ghoul... It was..."

"It was...what...?" Akeno questioned in curiosity. However, the answer she received would make her prefer to remain oblivious.

"It...that ghoul we faced...it was...Issei...he's still alive..." Rias choked out.

Akeno's crutches fell from her grasp, falling to the ground with a loud clatter. The action caused Kiba, who was sleeping in the bed next to Rias, bandages wrapped around his arms and legs with most of them located around his good arm, to wake up, shooting up with in a startle before wincing in pain from the sudden movements.

Akeno's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief, her mouth agape, and her lips trembling. "W...wh..." her voice was almost gone. It was trembling horribly. "W...hat...?"

"I-it's true..." Rias sobbed, her arms wrapping around herself. "He... h-he called me... Buchou..."

"B-but...that's impossible!" She retorted. "We saw him get eaten alive! How could he have survived after that?!"

"Uh..." Kiba frowned. "Did I... Did I wake up at a bad time?"

"It was him, Akeno!" Rias screamed at her friend, causing the blonde Knight and the Queen to recoil. Rias bit down on her lip, her entire body shaking. "It was him... There was... There was no way that I couldn't...!"

"Rias...think reasonably...he was eaten right before our eyes! He can't...he...he just can't...!" She cried in denial.

"I'm just gonna ask...who's he?" Kiba questioned randomly.

"I-it was Issei, Kiba..." Rias choked. "He was... t-the Ghoul we fought..."

Kiba's eyes widened. "W-what? B-Buchou, with all due respect... What in the hell makes you think that?! Issei was-!"

"He was a Devil!" she shouted angrily. "He had Boosted Gear! He even called me 'Buchou!' How do you explain that?!"

"Well...um...uh...he..." Kiba couldn't find an excuse. There was no denying eh fact that Rias's reasoning was sound. He didn't want to believe it as much as them. It...was just too painful...

"...but...how is this possible?!"

Rias said nothing. Her body continued to shake. Even she was shaken by the revelation. Anyone would feel this way, having learned that the one who nearly killed them was the one who had been taken from them, the one that had been so dear to them.

"This..." Akeno shook her head, tears beginning to fall from her face. "This is... too messed up..."

It was around that time that the door opened. "Yo, guys!" the familiar and cheerful voice of the Occult Research Club's adviser shouted. "How is every...one... Whoa." Azazel stopped the moment he walked inside, seeing the ORC's bandaged bodies littering the room. "What the hell happened to you guys?"

"R-Rias!"

"Whoa-OW!"

Sirzechs burst through the door, shoving Azazel out of the way and slamming him into the wall, creating a large dent. The Satan ran over to his sister, just short of the bed. "W-what in the world happened?!" he cried in worry. "W-who did this?!"

"Onii-sama...it was...it's..." Rias did not know how to say it. How would Sirzechs believe her, considering the circumstances?

"Who was it...?" The Crimson Satan pressed, his voice controlled. But inside, his anger was raging, aiming to catch the one who did this to her...

"It was... Issei..." Rias sobbed, her face buried in her hands.

Sirzechs' eyes widened beyond belief. For a moment, he had thought he had heard wrong. In fact, he wished that he had heard wrong. But... Given the look of despair Kiba and Akeno had, there was hardly any doubt...

Issei had attacked them.

White hot anger boiled in Sirzechs body, but it was not directed at Issei. Rather, it was the ones who made him do it... the ones who turned him into a monster. "...Damn Aogiri...!" he scowled, the power of destruction burning in his clenched fists. "They'll pay for this!"

"And they will, Sirzechs..." Azazel interjected after pulling himself out of the wall. "...we will get him back. And that organization is going to burn..."

The three Devils' eyes widened, turning to the two. "W-wait, you knew?!" Kiba shouted in disbelief.

Azazel nodded grimly. "We were planning on tell you this, but it looks like you found out for yourselves... To be honest, we only found out the kid was still up and kicking yesterday. We can wait till everyone's awake. Now, in the mean time..." Azazel's face hardened. "What. Happened?"

"..." The three stood silent. This was a revelation that shocked them to the core. How long had they have known this? Just WHEN were they going to tell all of them?!

"Rias, please!" Sirzechs repeated, his tone bordering between authority and desperation.

"...Koneko-chan told us she found a Ghoul in our territory." Rias answered, her voice quiet. "When we found out it was someone from Aogiri, we... tried to kill him, but... But...!"

"...Issei took us all down like we were nothing." Kiba finished, his hands balled into fists. "When we insulted someone named Eto, he grew angry... and turned into a Kakuja, or at least, a half-Kakuja."

Azazel's eyes widened. "Half-Kakuja... So, the kid's been committing acts of cannibalism." the Fallen muttered under his breath. "Christ, and just when I thought he was broken enough already..."

"Onii-sama... When were you going to tell us about Issei?"

Sirzechs closed his eyes. "...If you want the Maou's honest truth, Rias, I truly had no idea WHAT to tell you." he said, taking her hands into his. "If you had seen what me and the others had seen..." If the increased grip was any indication, it was clear that whatever her older brother had seen... it had horrified him down to the core.

"W-what... happened...?" Akeno asked, albeit fearfully.

Azazel was silent.

"Well?" Kiba pressed.

However, they soon regretted what they asked.

"...The kid killed Kokabiel." he finally answered. "No, it's more accurate to say... that he DEVOURED him."

"..." The room fell to silence. The news was that deafening. None of the conscious Devils were able to respond for several moments. It wasn't until Rias chose to stir the tense atmosphere with a single word.

"...What...?"

"We saw it all." Azazel answered. "Apparently, Kokabiel was aiming to attack Aogiri with an army of Rogues. The Ghouls caught wind of this and sent in their top hunter, the Crimson Dragon; a.k.a. Issei."

Akeno's eyes widened. "C-Crimson D-Dragon?!"

"That's right..." Sirzechs nodded. "That was the identity that Aogiri has given him...as their top hunter..."

"It also started with an incident a couple years ago." Azazel added.

"You see, the Old Satan Faction had decided it was time to step up their game, and recruited members of the Rogue Fallens. They thought Ghouls were beneath them, nothing but parasites that needed to be exterminated. Thus, their target was Aogiri Tree, the largest organization. However, a single Ghoul had interceded them." Sirzechs explained, his tone heavy. "That Ghoul... was Issei."

"It was a bloodbath." Azazel explained further. "There were no survivors. What few eye witness reports there were stated it was like a scene straight from the depths of Hell. Blood raining, torn carcusses splattered everywhere... And the kid was at the center of it all. He's the world's first ever Devil-Ghoul hybrid, so that alone is enough to make him strong. Add the fact that he has Boosted Gear, and well... You have what is truly the world's ultimate monster."

The three listening couldn't believe what they were hearing. No, it was more like they refused to believe it. They thought it was impossible. There was no way that the kind, perverted, Issei would become such a callous monster. But that thought was struck down when they remembered what happened just hours ago.

"...He is not the Issei you once knew, Rias..." Sirzechs spoke. The girl was about to retort, but the Lucifer held up a hand. "...But make no mistake, we're not going to give up on him. We WILL save him..."

"And we'll do whatever it takes to bring him back, even if it means declaring war on Aogiri." Azazel said with a grin. "Hell, your siscon of a brother declared that he was going to go save Issei all by himself and smash Aogiri all to hell." The man sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Perhaps we should add brocon to that list as well, despite the fact that our beloved Red Dragon-kun hasn't tied the knot with Rias yet."

Sirzechs' face became just as red as his family's hair. "W-what?! D-don't be ridiculous! I-I'm not a...!"

"Don't you dare say you aren't, because you totally are!" the blonde Fallen shot down any retorts the Satan would have made with a teasing grin. "In fact, if Issei was here, you and I both know he would agree with me! After all, I seem to recall a time when you suggested to do a [Transfer] to the lady's-!"

"Gaaaaaah! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!"

Sirzechs shouted right in Azazel's face to shut him up. The whole scene looked comedic to the trio. Their actions have suddenly diffused the tense, serious atmosphere from before. The argument actually brought mild grins to their faces.

"Hm?" Akeno suddenly developed her trademark grin. "Ara, ara? Is our beloved Crimson Satan truly a siscon that suggested Ise-kun do a [Boost] to our beloved Buchou's boobs?"

Sirzechs froze, his mouth open, while Azazel grinned further. Kiba sighed, shaking his head. "Now I know where Ise got the idea of that Bilingual technique." he muttered while Rias suddenly covered her breasts.

"O-Onii-sama!"

"Oh, come now, Buchou." Akeno wagged a finger at her King. "Don't tell me you haven't imagined Ise-kun actually doing that to you." She sighed as she put a hand to her cheek. "Ooh, I want to experience it as well. Having Ise-kun's power inside of me is always a rush, but in my breasts? Now, THAT, I wish to experience..." She licked her lips. "Now, why don't we ask another question? What do you suppose would happen if Ise-kun used a [Boost] on his 'little helper'?"

The lewd suggestion was not lost to them. Azazel actually bursted out laughing while Rias' face exploded into a bright red color, far redder than any shade of red ever seen. "A-A-A-A-AKENO!"

"Just how did the conversation change to something like this...?" Sirzechs groaned as he placed his forehead in his palm.

"Hey, you don't hear me complaining." Azazel chirped. "Don't really like all this heavy stuff. Although, I do have to ask: How is it that a hardcore siscon like you be alright with a hardcore pervert like the kid dating her, and quite possibly, stealing her virginity? I heard that when he crashed Riser Phenex's wedding party, he had practically shouted that she belonged to him."

Sirzechs chuckled at this. "Actually, I'm more than happy to allow someone like Issei to date Rias, or possibly marry her if Kaa-san and Tou-san agree. After all, have you ever met someone so willing to risk everything to protect everyone he loves? He willingly gave up his arm to obtain the power of Balance Breaker, all to save Rias from being married to someone like Riser."

"Heh...You got me there." Azazel grinned. "Like i said, he's a pervert with a heart of gold."

XXXXXXXXXX

"ACHOO!"

Ayato raised an eyebrow. "What, catching a cold, pet?" the Ukaku-user mocked as the two went down a flight of stairs, heading towards the entrance to the building to meet with the security detail for tonight's auction.

Kurimuzon shot off a glare. "Fuck you, Kuro-dobe." he snarked, only to blink a second later. Where in the hell had that come from? That definitely didn't sound like something he'd say. He would usually just wave it off and once again call Ayato "Kuro-bunny".

Ayato, however, scowled. "What the fuck did you just call me, you white bastard?!"

"...I honestly have no idea." Kurimuzon spoke, confusing the Black Rabbit. "...I meant to call you Kuro-Bunny."

"What?" the teen growled. "Bullshit you didn't."

"Ayato, play nice." The two stopped their bickering when they heard the familiar, young voice. Kurimuzon looked at the bottom of the staircase, seeing Hinami waiting for them, a cloak wrapped around her body with a metal visor sitting atop her head. Next to her was a middle-aged man wearing the same sort of cloak, except his mask sat on the lower half of his face. "And Kurimuzon-kun, please try to refrain from fighting with Ayato. We have a mission to complete."

"...Hai." the Crimson Dragon nodded in understand. "...Who's the old man?"

"Oh, that's right. I supposed you haven't met him yet." Yotsume realized, turning to the stranger.

"This is Saeki." she introduced. "He will be joining us on guard duty."

Kurimuzon stared at Saeki, causing the man to fidget before he bowed. "...Nice to meet you."

"N-no, it's the other way, Kurimuzon-sama." Saeki told him, bowing back. "I've-I've heard a lot of about you..."

'A bit more than I'd like, actually...' the torso-obsessed Ghoul added mentally. 'So, this is the Crimson Dragon, the ultimate hunter of Aogiri...'

He would be lying to himself if he claimed he wasn't afraid of the man. The Crimson Dragon has committed terrible, brutal acts that have bestowed him great infamy among Ghouls. He was just glad that he was on the same side as Kurimuzon...otherwise he would most likely be part of his prey.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Ayato said, slipping on his mask. Unlike his Black Rabbit alias, this one resembled more of a bird's beak, complete with steel armaments. He doubted he needed to hide his face at this point, as Investigators were likely to recognize his Ukaku Wings by now. "Oi, pet... Don't drag me down, understand?"

"...Eto gave me orders to eliminate any and all threats." Kurimuzon answered him. "Your enemies are my enemies. My enemies are Eto's enemies. That is why... I will destroy all of CCG's Investigators."

"...Alright then." Ayato nodded as he left. It was just Kurimuzon, Torso, and Yotsume left.

"...I need to get in position. See you guys later." The dragon left as well.

With only Yotsume and Torso left, the two went on their way, going to catch up with Ayato. "Ano, Yotsume-sama..." Saeki started. "Who is this Eto person that Kurimuzon-sama spoke of?"

"Eto-sama is one of the Executives." the young girl replied. "You will usually see her with Tatara-sama, or Kurimuzon-san. She was the one who brought him into Aogiri."

"So, this Eto is Kurimuzon's superior?"

"You could say that. But to Kurimuzon, it's much more. Eto-sama was the one who gave him his new life. Before all this, he lost his entire past."

Saeki's eyes widened at this. "He lost his entire past? You mean, he does not remember anything?"

Hinami nodded. "Hai. In a way, his situation is no better than one of the former Executives, Eyepatch."

"Eyepatch?" Upon hearing that name, the face of the Investigator he had encountered, Tooru her name was, entered his head. He had not seen her since after Serpent had shown up to capture him.

He hoped she was doing okay. For some reason, Saeki couldn't help but worry about her.

"Eyepatch was one of Aogiri's Executives from two years ago." Yotsume explained to him, shaking Saeki from his thoughts. "However, after battling with the CCG's Reaper, Kishou Arima, he became a dog of the CCG. According to the information we've gathered, all of his memories prior to two years ago are gone."

"So...they erased his memories or something."

"That, we do not know yet. But it is a possibility. We also have news that he and his group, the Quinx, will also be taking part of the Auction."

Saeki's eyes widened. If the Quinx is partaking in the operation... then, that would mean Tooru would be there as well!

"Since we understand that you have encountered them before, we have selected you to be part of this. I advise you not to fail us."

"H-hai!" Saeki replied a bit too hastily. His thoughts were in complete disarray. That girl... he had seen how she was, dressed as if she were a man, but he could see the look in her eyes. He had seen such a look on women who had left the hospital with a scar etched into their skin. Her scar was on her stomach, sewed tightly, though it obviously showed signs of healing.

What should he do? He knew he couldn't fight her, but she was an Investigator, and he, a Ghoul. To make matters worse, he's with Aogiri now. But, he had to fight. Still, it seemed like Tooru had little actual combat experience, so that meant she wouldn't be able to fight effectively against them. That was bad, wasn't it? It meant she would be in danger, right?

'I don't know what to do...'

"Torso..." Yotsume snapped him back to attention. "Focus..."

"Right, sorry..."

"Oi, Saeki."

The two stopped when they noticed Ayato waiting for them, his hands in his pockets. "Let's go."

"H-hai, Ayato-sama!" Torso followed.

As Hinami walked with them, her thoughts fled to her older brother figured. 'Onii-chan...'

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oi, Sassan!"

Haise sighed as he set his book down. Dammit, he was just getting to the good part...! "What is it, Ginshi?"

"The Auction's supposed to start tomorrow, yeah?" the blonde-haired man asked, leaning forward over the couch's spine. "So, that means we're gonna be taking part in it with everyone else, huh?"

"Of course we are." he replied. "Suzuya's Squad and Akira's Squad will be apart of it as well, you know."

"Nice!" Ginshi spoke excitedly. "I was looking forward to some action!"

"That may be, but don't forget our real objective."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." the shark-toothed boy nodded, but his grin did not fade. "Kick the shit out of Big Madam, right?"

"Hai." Haise nodded before looking thoughtful. "I can only hope everything goes well... And I'm hoping to God we don't run into the Dragon."

"The who?"

"Oh, that's right. They haven't gone over it with all of you yet. Have you heard of the ghoul, the Crimson Dragon?"

"Crimson Dragon?" Ginshi frowned, folding his arms over his chest. "...Nope, doesn't ring any bells. Is he a big shot?"

"Well, considering he's the third SSS-Rated Ghoul on record besides the Owls, I would like to think so."

"Oh, we'll that's..." Ginshi started but stopped as he let the words sink in. "...wait, say what?"

"That's right, the Crimson Dragon is an SSS rated Ghoul."

"...If he shows up, we're just about fucked, aren't we?"

Haise nodded. "Majorly. The Chairman gave orders to every Investigator that they are not to engage him unless a Special Class Investigator is nearby. And I mean someone near Arima's level, not just an ordinary Special Class."

"Seriously?" the Ukaku Quinx said. "Jesus, what kind of monster is he?"

"I would like to know that as well."

Haise looked over his shoulder to see Tooru and Urie walking into the room. He couldn't help but smile, noticing the slight scowl on the Koukaku Quinx's face and the satisfied smile on the tomboy's own mug, as Urie was carrying a bag of grocieries. "Yo." Ginshi waved at the two before smirking at Urie. "Well well, look what the cat dragged in. I see someone lost the bet."

Urie's scowl deepened. "Yonebashi cheated, plain and simple." he retorted. "It is physically impossible to defeat your opponent in under ten moves."

"Contrary to how she acts and plays around, Saiko is actually pretty good at chess." Haise told him. "And what did you want to know?"

"This Ghoul, the Dragon..." Urie started out, his face pensive and serious. "He is an SSS Ghoul, like the One-Eyed Owl?" Haise nodded. "...In terms of power, how strong is he?"

"Hm, I don't know, to be honest. However, if the reports I've read are any indication, I'd say he's far more dangerous than the Owl."

"Eh?" Tooru's face fell, looking worried. "Then, what will happen if something like that shows up? The closest we have to a Special Class Investigator is Suzuya-san and Wasshu-san."

"Don't worry, Arima San will be there as well, just as a precaution. Given how strong the Crimson Dragon is, CCG is not taking any chances."

Ginshi whistled. "Damn, Arima-san's gonna be there too?!" he said, his grin returning. "Suh-weet! We'll be safe then, right!"

Urie didn't say anything to that. He simply placed his bag of groceries on the counter, and turned to leave. Once his face was out of view from his 'comrades', a dark smirk formed on his face.

'Something even stronger than the Owl... If it appears... If I take it down... I can join the S3 Squad instantly! I'll even be made into a Special Class!'

"And don't even think about taking him on, Urie!" Haise called out. "He'll kill you in an instant!"

Urie scowled. "Whatever." he waved off his hand, dismissing his 'superior's words. Bah, what did he know? He wasn't like Sasaki. He didn't show hesitation. He knew where it would get him. He would defeat that dragon, rip off its wings and slash off its head. There was no stopping him.

He would get his promotion, and he would get to kill the Owl... no matter the cost.

'That being said, I can't exactly throw caution out of the window. I need a plan first.' Urie thought. 'The reports say that he is a Bikaku and a Ukaku hybrid. It's a powerful combo, with an incredible balance and speed, but the downside is that he will run out of energy quickly. I should try and limit the use of my Koukaku if I face him.'

"Annnnnnnnnd...he just ignored you, Sassan..." Ginshi dead panned. "Oh well, it's HIS funeral..."

Haise groaned in frustration. "That damned idiot..."

'...you'll meet him soon...'

The young Investigator paused. That voice... was that...?

'...will you accept him, as the sort of person you would have become...?'

What...was this voice...? Who was it? Who...is inside his head...?

'Did...you forget about me already...?'

Ah, that's right... it was him... The person he used to be before... The one in the chair, in that dark room.

'...you'll meet him soon...' the boy told him, his voice as cold as the blizzard storm. 'The one... that reflects you the most...'

Huh? What do you mean by that...? But as he tried to interrogate the voice...it vanished without a trace from the depths of his mind.

"...-an..."

Just who is that voice...? Why does it keep communicating with him?

"...hey, Sassan!"

"E-eh?" Haise blinked, looking at an annoyed looking Ginshi. "S-sorry, what?"

"Geez, did you space out again? I was trying to talk to you for five minutes! I wanted to ask about how we're going to infiltrate the Auction!"

"Oh, right." he nodded. "Tooru and Suzuya will be infiltrating by posing as helpers of Big Madam. That little operations we pulled off not too long ago helped us out, especially since Mutsuki managed to score us a way inside by talking to Nutcracker."

"So, in other words, they'll be dressing up as girls this time?" Ginshi asked, grinning. "Hallelujah."

"Come on, it wasn't THAT bad, was it?"

"Sas-san, the dress you picked out for me was MORTIFYING! God, what would happen if someone saw me in that get up?!"

"Okay, okay! I get the point!" Haise waved his arms in defeat. Surely his taste wasn't THAT bad...

'...snrk...

Great, so even 'he' was laughing at him. C'mon, he had a great taste in clothes, as was his preference of jokes! He'd go so far as to say that they were 'fashionable'!

For some reason, everyone the Q House cringed. 'Sassan/Mamman/Senpai/Sasaki just made a horrible joke, didn't he?'

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, what do you think of Kuri-chan, Uta?"

The black-haired Clown looked up from the novel he was reading, seeing Nico standing over him with a curious look on his face.

"Honestly...he reminds me a lot of Kaneki-kun." The mask artist said.

"Eh?" Roma tilted her head, and also her body. She leaned off to the side, her body supported with only one leg. "How's he like Kaneki-sama?"

"For one thing, that boy is in the same boat." Uta explained. "Both became Ghouls against their will, and both ended up with Aogiri, and they've both lost their sense of self. Of course, there are a few differences."

"Like what?" Nico asked.

Uta smiled darkly. "Kurimuzon died twice, and was resurrected twice. First as a Devil, and the second as a Ghoul. He was so broken that his past self has little to no meaning now, with only memories of the One-Eyed Owl keeping his current self in existence. Perhaps, in a way... His tragedy is worse than what befell Kaneki-kun."

"Hmhmhm, you may have a point." the afro-haired man said in agreement, a hand on their cheek. "Kuri-chan's real name... it was Issei Hyoudou, wasn't it?"

"That's right. From what little information there was, he was supposedly a servant of the Gremory family."

"Eh?" Roma tilted her head. "Gremory? Does that mean he was the servant of someone related to the Devil King?"

"Indeed so." Nico nodded in confirmation. "And here is the best part: he's this generations Red Dragon Emperor."

Uta raised an eyebrow. "The Red Dragon Emperor?" he repeated. "So then, not only did Aogiri get their hands on a Devil, but they got the inheritor of the Great Welsh? Hm, that's interesting." A dark smile formed on his face. "Out of curiosity, what do you suppose would happen if he met Kaneki-kun?"

Both of the other Clowns paused in thought. But soon, grins were plastered on their faces. "...it's going to be one hell of a blast!"

"I agree!"

"Heh," Uta smirked before going back to his book. His eyes narrowed. 'Although, the real question here is... Will Kaneki-kun wake up, or will he fall as Haise Sasaki?' he wondered. 'Either way, if he does run into the Crimson Dragon... it will be the fight of his life.'

XXXXXXXXXX

"W-what did you just say, Buchou?!"

"I-I-Ise-kun is...?!"

"T-that isn't possible!"

Rias closed her eyes upon the reactions of her peerage members and friends. After hearing what happened, Irina and Rossweiss rushed over to their location. The reincarnated Angel was frustrated that she wasn't there to help, and the former Valkyrie felt like she failed her new Master for being absent. But the Gremory heiress assured them that neither was at fault.

"I'm afraid it is." she informed them. "Onii-sama and Azazel-san both confirmed it. Ise-kun is a member of Aogiri, and even worse, he is their top agent."

Irina's face was pale, her body looking as if she were about to give out any second. She wouldn't be surprised if she fainted on the spot. Koneko's eyes were wide, left utterly quiet and unable to believe what she had heard. Xenovia's teeth grinded against each other harshly, her hands balled into fists in her lap. Rossweiss was the same as Irina. Gasper sat in the chair next to Koneko, also left speechless.

Everyone was bandaged up and currently gathered around the Red haired King, her Queen, and Knight. Koneko's hands were wrapped in heavy casts and a plaster was placed over her nose. Her ribs were also bandaged up.

Xenovia's body was wrapped from head to toe in bandages.

"N-no..." the former exorcist breathed, her eyes on the brink of tear. "H-how could Ise-kun... be working with...?"

"...No matter how much we try to deny it...his presence speaks the truth..." Rias spoke grimly. "...none of us ever saw this coming...even...even I thought that he...he..." She bit back a sob.

"How could he have done this?!" Xenovia growled. "Weren't we comrades?! Didn't we mean anything to him?!"

Kiba instantly jumped to his feet, his eyes set into a glare. "You think Ise betrayed us on purpose?! He's been with those bastards for two years! I think that is more than enough time for him to be broken!"

However, as soon as he said this, the blonde knight quickly crumpled down onto the ground as pain flared up all across his body. The sudden movement greatly agitated his wounds.

"It's true..." Rias said. "I saw it in his eyes...it looked like he didn't even recognize me; that I was just a stranger to him...but I saw it...I saw the pain that filled his eyes. Pain and fear..."

"If... if that is the case..." Rossweiss muttered. "Then... is there even a way... to bring him back to us?"

"...I do not know, Rossweiss...I wish I knew..." The Gremory heiress spoke softly.

"Dammit!" Gasper shouted, his hand slamming into the armrest, tears threatening to fall from his face. His other arm was in a sling while his leg was wrapped in a cast. He had more bandaged wrapped around his ribs and face. "He was right there in front of us! We were finally together again! And we... and we...!" He gritted his teeth. "We... tried to...!"

"I know Gasper..." His master interjected. "...I know...please don't say it..." She didn't want to be reminded that they all tried to kill him. The mere thought was agonizing enough.

"...Does Sona know?" Rossweiss asked. Rias nodded. "Hai. Azazel-san informed her before he left. He also mentioned something else..."

The group looked at her with interest, curious to know what the Fallen Angel left behind.

"He said that Aogiri will be acting as guard duty for an Auction."

That mere tidbit of information struck them to the core. If Aogiri was going to be there...then maybe, just maybe...

"You mean...there is a chance that Issei-san will be there?" Asia asked her eyes gleaming with hope.

"Quite possibly, considering that he's their ultimate hunter."

"Well, that tells us where to find him." Irina said, brightening up considerably. "But, how do we convince him to come back?"

"He reawakened to Boosted Gear, right?" Everyone nodded. "During our battle with him, Ise-kun didn't bring it out until Saji-kun used Absorption Line... No, it was more like he was unable to bring it out in that time. What if the reason for that was because of the Crimson Emperor?"

"You mean...that Ddraig managed to break through to him?" Rossweiss questioned.

"That's a possibility, but the communication seemed to be pretty weak, considering that he was still attacking us ruthlessly."

"And Ddraig has always been the one to guide Ise-senpai." Koneko pointed out. "If he can establish a strong connection, maybe we can bring him back."

"So, we've got a plan..." Akeno said. "But, what will we do about CCG? Azazel-san did tell us that they would be trying to take down Aogiri and the one they're protecting, Big Madam. Even before they were formed, the three factions have always kept their presence a secret from the human world."

"I know, hence why we are to avoid confrontation with CCG officers, if at all possible."

"Understood. But what if they try to interfere with our course of action?" Rossweiss asked.

"...Then defeat them as quickly as possible." Rias said sternly. "No matter what, we can't risk the existence of Devils, Fallens, and Angels being discovered, especially when war between humanity and Ghouls is at this point."

"Agreed. The less interference, the better. Besides, these are matters that concern us, and us alone."

"...Damn straight." Koneko said, her eyes developing into her race's trademark slitted eyes. The group nodded as well, each with looks of determination.

They were going to get back their friend, consequences be damned.

XXXXXXXXXX

"...Too many people." Kurimuzon groaned as he reclined against the wall, hearing chatter rising down in the main hall. He was currently on the roof, his back against the wall, which also coincided with the staircase leading into the building and to the fifth floor. "It's noisy down there... Oh well. Kuro-bunny, Yostume-sama, and the old man are there, so I shouldn't be too worried."

Despite his relaxed demeanor, kurimuzo still took his duty seriously, as Eto held expectations for him. He did not want to disappoint his love. He would rather die first.

'Then why don't you...!? After all, you already disappointed Buchou!'

Kurimuzon growled at the imitation in front of him. "...Shut up." he spat. "They're your friends... Not mine."

The brown-haired teen growled fiercely, his fists clenched together. 'You're wrong! They're OUR friends! They're YOUR friends! Why the hell don't you get that?!'

"I said shut up!" Kurimuzon shouted back. "I don't have any friends! I don't NEED them! All I need is Eto, and that's it! Nothing else matters to me!"

"Do you even know what she did to you...did to US?!' He shouted back.

"She didn't do anything to me..."

'Gaaaaaaaaagh!' the brown-haired imitation shouted in irritation, scratching his head furiously. 'I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall here! Seriously, do you have that much of a hard-on for Eto-chan?!'

"...Like your one to talk." Kurimuzon retorted. Immediately, his imitation blushed fiercely.

'Th-that isn't the point!'

"Whatever..." the dragon snorted, closing his eyes. "Leave me alone..."

"Not gonna happen. Because knowing you, you'll try to kill our friends again! I'm not going to just sit here and let you do that!"

"They are not my friends...they are the enemy...they must die...!"

'And if Eto-chan was your enemy?!'

...?!

'If everyone in Aogiri?! The Kuro-Dobe?! Yotsume?! Tatara?! Noro?!' The imitation was screaming at him, trying to get through to his thick skull. 'Did you forget what they did to you?! What Naki did to you?! Do you even remember how this happened to us in the first place?!'

"No...kinda hard to remember since I don't have a past you fucking idiot!" Kurimuzon dead panned.

"AND WHOSE FAULT DO YOU THINK THAT IS?!'

"I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T FUCKING CARE!"

"YOU SHOULD! IT'S YOUR FUCKING LIFE!' He continued to scream.

Kurimuzon growled. He wanted this mirage to shut up! Who is he to say such falsehoods?

"Shut up...!" he snarled, his Kakugan flashing. "Shut up shut up SHUT UP!"

...

...

...

"Ara, ara, it isn't nice to tell a lady to shut up~"

Kurimuzon blinked, the imitation vanishing in a mere instant. In his place was a Ghoul with stylized black hair, dressed in what could only be described as a man's wet dream, showing off far too much skin with so little to cover it. It was like a cross between a bathing suit and an S&M outfit. She had a piece of cloth, likely a blindfold for whatever she was cosplaying as, set at the bridge of her nose.

If Kurimuzon was a pervert, he would have been gushing in joy over the fact that the woman was leaning forward, giving him full view of her cleavage.

He stared at the woman, who stared back at him. "...Who are you?"

The woman gave him a teasing grin, wagging her finger. "Ara, it's not very nice to ask this onee-chan for her name when you haven't introduced yourself, handsome~"

"...my name is Kurimuzon...what's yours...?" He introduced himself, still wary of the individual.

"Kurimuzon...," the woman tilted her head in thought, her fingertips at her chin. Her eyes widened in realization. "...so you're the infamous Crimson Dragon...

"...Hai..."

"Hmhm, Big Madam did say we would have only the best." the woman giggled. "I'm Nutcracker. Nice to meet you... Kurimu-chan~"

...This woman was very strange. He was used to being called Kurimuzon or Kuri, but Kurimu? That was weird...

"...Likewise, Nu-san." he nodded his head.

Nutcracker tilted her head again in confusion. "Nu?"

"...calling you Nutcracker, or Nut is weird... Nu sounds better."

"...Nu..." She played around with the name for a bit...never before had anyone given her a nickname like this...she rather enjoyed it. It rolled off the tongue quite nicely. She liked it. Her lips curled upwards in a smile. "Ara...thanks you, Kurimu-chan~"

He smiled back beneath his mask. "...My pleasure."

"By the way, why are you up here?" the vixen asked curiously. "A bit chilly, don't you think?"

"...So says the woman in a bathing suit." he replied back.

"Touché~" Nutcracker smirked. "Honestly...I find the chill rather...stimulating..."

"...I'm just here because it's too crowded down below. Too noisy..." Kurimuzon responded.

"Don't like noise?" The Devil Ghoul nodded. "I bet nightclubs make you get a migraine."

Ugh, just imagining the blaring music was enough to make him sick to his stomach. "But, a bodyguard like you should be with is task force, right?" Nutcracker smiled as she grabbed him by the sleeve and began pulling him. "Well, come on! The Auction will start soon!"

"B-but-!"

"Ara, no buts." For some reason, a shiver went down his spine when Nutcracker gave him a strange smile, licking her lips suggestively. "If the noise gets too loud... I'll help you drown it out~"

'...Eto... This woman... scares me.'

"Well. Are you coming or not?" She waved her fingers in a 'come here' gesture. Kurimuzon weighed his options...he could stay here and away from the noise...or follow the scary yet seductive woman down below to be with his task force.

He quickly made his decision. In the next moment, he was walking down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

Arima looked over the file carefully, not missing even a single letter. In front of him were several reports, though they were few in number. It was to be expected, he supposed, considering that the Ghoul he was reading up on had been like a near scary story, quick and silent almost like a ghost. However, what few reports that were made were all useful, providing information that they could use.

"The Crimson Dragon. Real Name, unknown. SSS-Rated. First appearance was over 2 years ago, nearly six months after the events of the Owl Suppression Mission. Recorded to possess a Bikaku and an Ukaku, bearing the shape of dragon-like wings. Unique characteristics: white hair, the lone Kakugan in his right eye, and the dragon mask and Ukaku. Leaves nearly no survivors. Casualties rate in the high three hundreds."

He sighed, leaning back, a hand on his chin. "Kanou... Where did you find this Ghoul?"

It was a question that plagued everybody. They all knew that the deranged Kanou had created this monster...the question was how? Was it even possible to make a human to transcend their normal limitations of strength and speed to commit such slaughter? Kanou may be a psychotic scientist with a god complex, but even he shouldn't be capable of making such a creature. It's almost as if...the Crimson Dragon wasn't originally human in the first place.

"I wonder..." Arima furrowed his brow. "Are Ghouls... the only supernatural creatures?"

It would make sense, if one gave it thought. In many years, theories and explanations for unknown phenomenon were tossed about, with supposed 'evidence' to back it up. The Investigator never really paid much attention to that, but his encounters with Ghouls would often make him question if there was more to the story than just monsters that devoured human flesh. There was also the question that had been in his head, constantly echoing back to him ever since the day he encountered the Ghoul 'Pumpkin'.

Could Ghouls and Humans live together in peace? If you were any other Investigator, you would have said no... but there was a reason why Arima was a Special Class Investigator. He often asked himself and others that same question. At first, he was wondering if it was impossible, that it was nothing but a senseless question.

Then he met Ken Kaneki, or rather, Eyepatch.

It was at that night, that his unanswered question finally had an inkling of an answer. A stereotypical ghoul would not just deliver the corpse of a deceased investigator right up to an entire army of CCG Investigators, albeit majorly wounded, and special class investigators.

There were several things that made Ken Kaneki unique from other Ghouls. The first was that he was an artificial Ghoul, prove that it was possible to create them. The second was that he was bizarre, even by their standards. He didn't attack humans, and instead, cannibalized on Ghouls. Third, even though he was a member of Aogiri, not a single Investigator fell at his hands.

It was as if he was trying to prove that he wasn't a monster, yet at the same time, embracing what he had become... almost like he was trying to protect something. He recalled the reports that Eyepatch had had interfered in the execution of the Devil Ape and Black Dog, and was on route to the location of the Non-Killing Owl. Camaraderie amongst Ghouls was rare, but even they would never go so far as to try and rescue their comrades in the midst of a mission on such a grand scale.

Lastly, he had done a bit of investigating on Eyepatch once his true identity was made clear.

He was an orphan, his father perishing in a car accident while his mother passed away from overworking to support him and herself. He was taken in by his aunt, but she didn't agree to the idea. He was a rather quiet individual, spending most of his time reading novels. Much later in life, he was accepted into and enrolled in Kamii University, being an excellent student.

However, one piece of information piqued his interest.

In his file, it stated that he had a best friend, Hideyoshi Nagachika...the very same investigator who was brought back to them by Ken Kaneki himself.

He had also done some digging on Nagachika as well. His past was pretty standard, loving parents, average grades, but he was known to be a bit too curious for his own good. He befriended Ken Kaneki at an early age, and the two were recorded to be nearly inseparable. Perhaps it was like they were more along the lines of brothers rather than just friends. However, after the incident that left Ken Kaneki hospitalized, likely the point in time when he became an Artificial Ghoul, since the surgeon in charge of the operation was Kanou, he tried his best to avoid contact with his friend, and began working at the coffee shop, Anteiku, where the Non-Killing Owl was stationed.

Nagachika was very astute, if what he read was correct. He could easily find information most people would notice. In fact, he was responsible for several anonymous tips regarding unsolved crimes, making him something of a detective. As a matter of fact, it was Nagachika who presented them with the information regarding the 11th Ward. Since then, he had become a highly valued source, and his keen insight brought new aspects of the case to light.

With such intelligence, it wouldn't be hard to notice the subtle hints of Ken Kaneki's newfound behavior after leaving the hospital.

"Hideyoshi Nagachika..." Arima murmured under his breath, his hand now covering the lower half of his face. "He must have already known that Ken Kaneki was a Ghoul when he left that hospital."

That thought held a significant impact within Arimas mind. Hideyoshi had an idea of what his best friend had become, and tried his best not to say anything, trying to keep living life as if everything was normal for Kaneki's sake.

It was admirable of him. He was a true friend.

"In a way, Kanou made his life a tragedy..." Arima muttered as he looked back at the Crimson Dragon's file. "I wonder... was your life also a tragedy, Crimson Dragon?"

He supposed he would find out the answer tonight.

XXXXXXXXXX

"...That woman is fat."

Kurimuzon stated bluntly as he noticed Big Madam within his line of vision. The large ghoul was in the center of the stage, making announcements for the upcoming event.

"...you do realize that Big Madam is actually male, correct?" Nutcracker interjected.

Kurimuzon blinked. He looked back at the enormous Ghoul, staring at him/her for a good long while before looking back at the woman. "...Crossdresser?"

"Bingo." The female ghoul pulled out a sign with a green O out of nowhere. Kurimuzon looked at her in question, wondering where she pulled that thing from.

"...Lots of people." he said, turning back to the crowd. "...It's quiet now. Finally."

Nutcracker laughed at that. "That's only because the auction will start soon."

Kurimuzon nodded, and then looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of place, and he smelled no hostility. Everyone in the room was a Ghoul... except maybe the merchandise being sold, but that was irrelevant. He saw several Ghouls, all dressed in fine suits, some even wearing masks. He also spotted his comrades on the upper levels, surveying the scene. It was reassuring to know if they would spot something out of the ordinary, that way they would be able to intercept immediately.

To his confusion, one of the Ghouls he met the other day, Roma he thinks her name was, came out from the curtains riding a unicycle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Roma shouted into the air, a goofy smile on her face as another Ghoul, a large one with a hulking frame, came out. He didn't have a mask, and his Kakugan were active. "Ghouls of all ages! Welcome to tonight's auction!"

Then, the moment Roma jumped off her unicycle, a giant house-like structure fell on top of it. Kurimuzom tensed, wondering if it was an enemy before he smelled the familiar scent of another Ghoul from within. The door opened to reveal Uta, wearing his crow mask.

"Dear guests..." he greeted, stretching his arms as if to embrace someone as he stepped out. "We are tonight's hosts... the Clowns!"

Immediately after his announcement, the crowd burst into a confused uproar.

"The Clowns...Here?"

"What are they doing...?"

"They don't usually involve themselves with these events...so why now?"

And so on.

Kurimuzon tilted his head. "...Clowns?"

"That's what they call themselves." Nutcracker explained. "They are a group of ghouls that move independently. Despite their few numbers, all of them are crazy strong. Even the CCG is reluctant to cross with them. Their motto is to always get the last laugh."

"...It fits them." Kurimuzon replied as he watched the Auction take place, leaning against one of the steel beams. Nutcracker stood next to him, her hands on her hips and watching everything unfold.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That man..."

"Is something the matter, Kanae?"

The masked ghoul looked at his companion. Behind his mask, a curious expression was etched on his face.

"It's nothing." the effeminate man replied, but despite his words, Matsumae seemed unconvinced, and looked at the Ghoul sitting not far from where the Clowns were beginning the auction.

"That Ghoul..." the woman recognized him quickly. "He is a member of Aogiri... More than that, he's the famed Crimson Dragon." She looked at Kanae. "I do hope you're not thinking of trying to bring him back to Tsukiyama. I trust you know how powerful that man is, given the rumors of him being a Devil/Ghoul hybrid and a One-Eye."

"I know that...I'm not an idiot. I'd be killed by him an instant. And if not, by the One-Eyed Owl, if the rumors are true, should I bring him back." He told her. He was fully aware of the danger. He was desperate to cheer up Tsukiyama, but not THAT desperate. He still had to live for his sake.

"Well, it's good you know that much." Matsumae nodded. "It appears that Master Tsukiyama is also here as well... Then again, given how Shuu is fairing, I'm not surprised."

Upon being reminded of his beloved friend's condition, Kanae winced, his hands gripping the railing. 'There must be something here at the auction...' he thought in hope. 'Something that will bring Master Shuu back... I just know it.

Matsumae just looked at him as he gripped the railing. She mentally sighed. For as long as she had known the man, he'd do anything for Shuu's sake. Shuu was the only person who treated him equally, and kindly when he had no one else.

'I hope he doesn't do anything stupid,' she thought, but knowing Kanae, it was probably a given. Still, she was interested to see what the Auction would be like this time, considering they called in some major big shots. Master Yotsume, the Black Rabbit, and even the Crimson Dragon? Obviously, there was something special about tonight, the question was what.

She supposed she would just have to watch and wait.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh, talk about boring..." Rio complained as he watched the Auction start shortly after the Clowns' announcement, sitting atop the rafters and swinging his legs, a bored expression on his face. "Why did Takizawa-san have to put me on watch duty? What the heck am I even looking for?"

The young ghoul continued to scan the crowd for what would constitute as 'suspicious activity'. But found nothing out of the ordinary. However, after he trained his eyes upward somewhat, he saw an unusual sight. He immediately recognized the female figure, the Nutcracker. However, the male next to her grabbed his attention.

"Hello..." He leaned forward, his face now eager. The Ghoul appeared to be 20 or so, dressed in a heavy white trenchcoat with a red hoodie underneath it, his hair completely white, similar to Seidou's own hair. It covered his eyes and ears, so he couldn't exactly get a good look... however, he recognized the defining feature that made him stood out:

A mask bearing the snarling mouth of a dragon.

Rio grinned. "Well, least now I know why Takizawa-san put me here."

He immediately understood who that man was in his field of vision: the Crimson Dragon. A.k.a., Issei Hyoudou.

"Now THIS should be fun..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ya think Tooru is gonna be okay?"

Haise didn't answer. Rather, he looked down at his briefcase, which rested on his lap. Ginshi didn't press for an answer, mostly because he knew that same question was swimming in his superior's head. Ever since they had lost contact with him, things had been getting tense. Was it possible he was discovered?

No, they had confirmation the Auction was still proceeding. If they had learned that CCG learned of their little party, they would have fled.

'Still, why are the Clowns involved?' Haise wondered. 'Arima-san and Hirako-san eradicated them two years ago... So why have they shown themselves now?'

It was a questioned that plagued his mind. The ghoul group was supposedly eradicated years ago, but here they are now, hosting the Auction. Maybe they faked their destruction in order to lie low and recover?

Haise thought it to be a possibility.

'What disturbs me more, though, is that unconfirmed report...'

He thought back to when he first received and read the file. The information within it kept eating at him.

'If he really is there...' Haise frowned, the grip on his Quinque case tightening. 'Then this will be just as difficult as the Owl Suppression Mission from 2 years ago.'

Truly...he really wished that the Crimson Dragon wasn't present. He knew that his squad wasn't even remotely ready to face him.

Hell, he doubted anyone other than Special Class Investigators that were near or on par with that of Kishou Arima were ready to face such a monster. It was bad enough to know that Black Rabbit was present as well, alongside Big Madam, but the Dragon?

"It's like a madhouse of monsters..." Haise chuckled morbidly, earning a confused look from his squad.

"Huh? What do ya mean, Sassan?" Ginshi questioned. Haise looked back at his group.

"The Black Rabbit, Big Madam, and the Crimson Dragon will be at the Auction. That's three Ghouls that are S-Ranked or higher... In other words, this will be the fight of our lives."

The group tensed, even someone like Urie. While he may have sought to enter the main unit, even he knew when danger was present. Even still, that did not mean he would be backing down. He needed to get his promotion by any means necessary. It was just a matter of picking out the correct target.

He knew going up against the Crimson Dragon this early on would be a suicide, so that left the Black Rabbit and Bid Madam left.

He just needed the right chance.

"Attention, all Investigators." the voice of Matsuri Wasshu echoed in their comms. Instantly, everyone, became on guard, their hands reaching for the latches of their cases. "The Auction Operation will commence in T-minus two minutes. You all know the stakes here. We have two priorities: the safety of the hostages, as well as the elimination of Big Madam. Don't let any Ghoul stand in your way. However, take caution. There is an unconfirmed report that the Crimson Dragon, an SSS-Rated Ghoul, is among the guard personnel of Aogiri. You are not to engage him, wait until a Special-Class Investigator has arrived."

This caused many investigators to freeze in apprehension. The Crimson Dragon, here?! They really hoped that the ghoul won't encounter any of them, lest they be killed in an instant. Unless someone like Arima showed up, they all needed a miracle.

"Remember, our target is Big Madam. All other targets are small fry. There are several other powerful Ghouls besides Aogiri present. Consider them secondary targets. This is it, gentlemen. You have one minute left... start praying."

With that, the comms went silent. Akira, who listened to the whole thing, smiled morbidly. "The fact that someone like Matsuri says something like that is a testament to how dangerous this mission is." she chuckled as she turned to Haise and his group, her smile fading instantly. There, in her place, was the calm and imposing figure of a hardened Ghoul Investigator. "Remember, Aogiri's strongest people are here. Don't let your guard down."

"Understood!" they cried in unison.

"Also... Haise."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"If you encounter the Crimson Dragon, and if you have no other choice to fight him... You have permission to use your Kakuja."

"M-Ma'am...?!" Haise responded, stunned. They were actually letting him use his Kakuja for this situation?

"We have no choice. We're going to need all the power we can get to fight this guy."

Haise wasn't sure to how to respond. On one hand, he knew she was right. Kakujas were far beyond the level of even an A Rank Ghoul, due to the immense power they possessed, alongside their ferocity. However, on the other hand, he didn't like to use it. In the 2 years he has been in CCG, he has only used his Kakuja but once.

It took the combined might of Akira and the Quinx Squad, including Hirako, to subdue him after he lost control. It was common knowledge that incomplete Kakujas induced a sense of madness, hence the reason why Haise used it only when the situation called for it. However... when he used it that first time... he could hear "him" so very clearly.

'...Haise...'

"...Understood."

"Good." Akira nodded, before she turned to look at the auditorium where the Auction was being held. Her face became set in a glare, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "...It's almost time."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You ready to go, Seidou?"

The white-haired man nodded, slipping on his mask. The design was very accurate to that of a falcon, complete with the beak and dark peering eyes. However, it wasn't fully like the bird's face, possessing a sort of knightly tint to it, due to the grafted metal along the beak.

"Yeah..." Seidou nodded before he allowed his Kagune to be released. His back exploded, forming into twin plumes that closed together, wrapped around tightly before they became shining, silvery blades.

Seidou's left eye formed into the Kakugan. "Let's crash this auction."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Now then, let us move on to the next item!"

Uta snapped his fingers. Instantly, the spotlight slammed down upon the next human being sold. Kurimuzon frowned.

It was a girl with green hair, wearing a flowing white dress with a medical eyepatch over her right eye. At first, she was bewildered and unsure where she was until she gained her bearings, looking around and seeing the gazes of the Ghouls participating in the auction. Her eye widened in fright, scrambling back slightly before she seemed to work up a nerve, and tried to calm herself down.

'That girl...' he thought, confused. 'She smells like a human, but... I can smell Ghoul on her too.'

"The price is set at 1 million!" Uta declared before he chuckled. "Or, at least... that is what I would like to say, but you see, this particular item is... how do you say... a rare find." Upon seeing the crowd's confusion, the crow-masked Ghoul's hand reached for the girl's medical eyepatch. "See for yourself."

Once it was removed, a collective gasp rang out across the hall. Nutcracker's eyes widened, a smile of glee appearing over her face, and Kurimuzon couldn't help but feel captivated. Big Madam had a giant toothy grin plastered over her-er... his... face, as he leaned forward, hands gripping the railing. Kanae and Matsumae both stared at the girl in shock.

'She is...!'

Her once bandaged eye was different from the other one. The sclera was a dark gray while the iris was a bloody red. It was close enough to resemble a Kakugan, but not close enough to be a real one. But nevertheless, none of the ghouls really cared, as this was a rare delicacy to all of them...someone that is close to being a one eyed ghoul, the meal that was said to be the most delicious to a ghoul.

'A One-Eyed Ghoul?' Kurimuzon thought in surprise. 'No... Even though she smells like one, there's something else... it smells like... Quinque steel?'

That was odd. Why would a One-eyed Ghoul smell like Quinque? Perhaps she had a close interaction with them? It would explain the smell.

But still, the odor was strange. Rather than smelling a Quinque ON her skin, it was more like it was embedded WITHIN her flesh. How was such a thing possible?

'Maybe I'm overthinking this too much...' Kurimuzon thought, and continued to lounge against the beam. Nutcracker, however, was eyeing the girl like she was a piece of candy, her mouth watering and her lips dry. She licked them, her hand rubbing her thigh.

'A One-Eyed Ghoul... such a rare treat!' she thought in glee. 'Big Madam will NOT waste such a marvelous opportunity!'

"For this marvelous piece..." Uta said, allowing the silence to answer for the gravity of such an amusing piece. "We'll start the bidding a 10 million!"

The crowd was in an uproar after that. Bids were placed. Prices were raised. The girl was growing more and more anxious when higher bids were announced. Kurimuzon could sense the fear from her where he stood.

After a while, the woman next to him finally spoke up with her own bid.

"...You're going to try and buy her, Nu?" Kurimuzon asked, tilting his head.

Nutcracker nodded. "One of the bidders is the head of the Tsukiyama family. He has an enormous amount of wealth, and no doubt he will try to buy her. This is the least I can do to do what Big Madam might not be able to!"

He didn't reply. Instead, he simply reclined back, and closed his eyes, keeping his ears open for any disturbances. His sharp hearing caught the old man's panicked voice, accompanied by the sound of Ayato trying to possibly keep him back.

"Tooru is...! A-Ayato-sama, can I bid for her too?!"

"Why the hell would you do that?! Not saying I'm stopping you, but you really want to jeopardize our assignment?" The Black Rabbit questioned in suspicion.

Torso grew nervous at the answer.

'Sounds like the girl and the old man have a history.' Kurimuzon thought, making that assumption based on the conversation, as well as the panic the man was displaying upon seeing the girl named Tooru being sold off. The bid had climbed into the hundreds now. Several bidders were dropping out, yet the man known as Tsukiyama and Big Madam, along with a man wearing a mask that covered the upper half of his face, were still in the bid.

"100 Million~" Roma shouted in a sing-song tone. "Anyone for 100 million?! 'Kay, 110 mil~!"

XXXXXXXXXX

'W-what should I do?' Tooru thought in panic, sweat pouring down hos face as his body trembled, the hungry looks of the Ghouls in front of him trained on his very body. 'S-should I fight? H-how? I don't have my Quinque on me, a-and I can't release my Kagune! B-but... but...!'

'If your life is in danger, you run. There's no second chances if you die. Even if you lose an arm, you still have your legs... that means you can continue to live and fight another day.'

Tooru shook his head. 'No... I have to fight... I need to fight... Senpai... He is... No, everyone... they're all counting on me... I need... I need to...!'

His shivering ceased when the crow-masked Ghoul who unveiled him before them all placed his hands on his shoulders, leaning in. He could feel the suppressed breathing behind his mask close to her ear.

"...Calm down, Investigator." Tooru's eyes widened. "It won't do you any good to panic right now, right?"

'This ghoul...' Tooru looked at the masked man in both alarm and curiosity. '...how does he know who I am?! Was out info leaked somehow?!' Her panic was soon replaced by suspicion. The ghoul in the crow mask seemed to know an awful lot for an announcer, even if he is a Clown.

"...Your friends will be arriving soon." the Clown informed her. "The operation begins when the Associate Special Class you brought with you is up for bid."

Tooru's eyes widened once more, surprised by how much the man knew. While the news was somewhat comforting, she was still suspicious by what the man told her.

Just how did a Clown learn of the operation orchestrated by the CCG? And what's more, how does he know such facts that even she did not know?

"...Who are you...?" he asked, keeping her eyes on the crowd as to not arouse suspicion.

The Clown smiled beneath his mask. "Your friend Sasaki should know the answer to that... he is a valued customer of mine, after all."

Tooru was once again surprised. Is man knew Sasaki? Her mentor and leader? Just how was that possible?

Questions were left unanswered as the bids kept flowing.

"Two hundred~" the girl cheered. "Who's up for 200 million?! Show of hands, everybody!"

There was only one bidder left in the running. Tooru managed to sneak a glimpse, and her heart sank.

From up above, Big Madam gave her a giant, hungry stare.

XXXXXXXXXX

"...So much money being tossed around."

Kurimuzon commented idly as approximately all the bids have been passed, leaving only the Nutcracker.

"What do you expect?" she shrugged her shoulders, twirling her sign around. "One-Eyed Ghouls are a rare treat, you know."

"...hn."

"Eh? Did you just copy Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto, Kurimu-chan?"

"...Who?"

Nutcracker just stared at him, dumbfounded. "...You don't really watch all that much anime, do you?"

"...No, not really. I spend my time playing with Eto."

"Ah...that explains it..." Nutcracker nodded in understanding, then a devious smirk graced her lips. "Tell me...what kinds of 'playing' do you and Eto do?"

"Sometimes tag...sometimes hide and seek...sometimes video games..."

Nutcracker blinked. Once, twice, three times.

"...That's it? No kinky stuff in the bedroom?" she asked, totally confused. "No indecent things you two do to each other?"

Kurimuzon tilted his head. "Kinky...? Indecent...? How do you mean?"

"...Kurimu-chan, do you know what sex is?"

"...se...sex...?!" He looked at her in confusion. His face was scrunched up in wondering. "...what's that?"

Nutcracker honestly did not expect such an answer and face palmed. Seriously? Kurimuzon was a man in his twenties, but had the mindset of a child. How could he NOT know about sex?!

But...

...

...

...

...Heehee, the fun she would have. Normally, she wouldn't do this with any other person, but she was willing to make an exception. After all, Kurimuzon was a good looker, with that cute little face and that puffy white hair that gave him that shy, introverted look.

"You know that thing that dangles between your legs?" Nutcracker asked with a mischievous grin. Kurimuzon raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "You ever had a day when it suddenly got really big, and really hard?"

"...Whenever Eto pushes her chest against me."

"Good. It means your instincts are working." The woman smiled. "You see, when a female does that with a man, that little member is supposed to get aroused and perk up. It's perfectly normal. And do you know what men do with it?"

"No...what...?"

She leaned forward, her latex gloved hand tracing along his cheek before she gently grabbed his chin, and pulled him to her face. The Devil Ghoul blushed intensively from being so close to her. Though this woman scared him, she truly was beautiful, just like Eto whenever she undid her bandages. He never tired of her showing off her real self, and not the false one.

"They take it and ram it into their vagina."

"V-va...gina...?"

'This girl...' For once, he wasn't annoyed when his imitation showed up, his face torn between arousal and terror. '...She's like the Ghoul version of Akeno-chan... and that terrifies me.' He gave Kurimuzon a solemn look. 'Good luck, brother... You're gonna need it.'

Wait, what the hell did that mean-Ah, damn, he's gone.

"Ara, Kurimu-chan..." Nutcracker's voice brought him back to reality. "I've been meaning to ask this... what do you think of me?"

"E-eh?"

She let go of him, and stepped back, doing provocative poses, such as leaning forward to reveal an ample amount of cleavage, or hugging her beasts and squeezing them together. "I mean... do I look like the type of woman you would want? Do I look sexy?"

Oh boy, so that's what he meant. Ah, dammit, what should he say? She might get offended if he called her cute, but calling her sexy just sounded... wrong... for some reason. What would be the best word to describe her?

"...You...you are beautiful..." Kurimuzon spoke with clarity and sincerity.

The lone comment alone made Nutcracker freeze, her body stuck in place.

Never...never before had she heard those words spoken to her. All her life, ever since she was just a little girl, she wanted nothing more than to be beautiful, like the mannequins and models she would see in the window displays and televisions on the street.

She wanted to be beautiful, just like the people she saw on the televisions, and just like the mannequins she saw inside the shops. She wanted to be recognized for that beauty, to be loved and admired.

And yet, the man-no, the boy in front of her... he had called her beautiful.

She felt something...odd within her chest. As if her heart was set aflutter by his words.

"T-thank you, Kurimu-chan..." Nutcracker found herself saying, her cheeks tinged red.

"You're welcome, Nu-San..." Kurimuzon smiled warmly, a little unsure why she was reacting this way.

Just before Nutcracker was about to reply, Uta continued on with the presentation. "Well, I must say, tonight's auction is proving to be heated. Then again, we would expect nothing less. Now, onto the next item." With a snap of his fingers, the spotlight fell on the next item being sold.

Kurimuzon instantly felt his senses pick up. His eyes narrowed at the figure. They appeared to be a woman, wearing a gothic lolita-style outfit with a blank expression, no sort of emotion anywhere. It was almost impossible to tell what they were thinking.

However, her presence set him on edge. 'A human... with the smell of a Quinque?!'

"Now, we shall begin the bidding at-"

"That will not be necessary... Clown."

Uta spun around at the mentioning of his identity and quickly ducked underneath a red, metal knife that flew overhead. In the 'woman's' hands were several more of these knives held between 'her' fingers. 'She' spun around and flung several more of the compact weapons.

Uta had no way to dodge them. In the next second, several knives were embedded into his mask, piercing through the porcelain and into his skull. When the woman landed back on the ground, having spun around in the air to deliver the strikes, her clothing had been removed.

Beneath the lacy clothing was a black buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a red tie around the collar and a pair of gray slacks, revealing one prosthetic leg with several compartments integrated into it, revealing several handles of knives. In reality, the woman was a young man with black hair with a roman numeral clip in his hair, bearing dull red eyes. Strangely, he had two features that seemed out of place.

The first were the stitches that were located along his neck, lips, and hands. There were no scars, so why would he need stitches?

The second was the manic, joyous grin.

"Ohayo, Ghouls~" the young man greeted to the shocked and panicked crowd. "Tonight's main event... is a knife stuck in every last one of your skulls~"

In the next moment, everything went straight into hell as men wearing familiar trench coats, carrying metal briefcases, stormed into the auditorium. "Shit, it's the doves!" several Ghouls cried out, making a bee-line for the escape. However, the CCG would not allow them to escape so easily.

"Che!" Ayato growled, leaping off the balcony. "Hinami, Saeki, get movin'!" he ordered the two. "Oi, pet! Time for a slaughter!"

"I don't like being ordered by you." Kurimuzon spoke as he spread both sets of wings. "The only one who can talk to me like that is Eto."

"Whatever! Just kill these guys!" Ayato barked as he rammed a foot into an investigators head.

"You're lucky I enjoy a good slaughter fest." The dragon remarked as he shot out many crimson shards.

The black-haired Investigator displayed great acrobatic skills, easily avoiding the crystals and leaping back away before he found a good place to settle down, standing up, holding several knives in between his hands.

"Ara?" he tilted his head, a slight smile on his face. "Oh, man, this really isn't my lucky day. The Dragon, and Black Rabbit, together? Oh boy, am I screwed?"

"Investigator Juuzou!" one of the Doves called out as they came together in formation, bringing out their Quinques. "Please, leave the Dragon to us! You take care of Rabbit!"

"Eh? You guys do remember that you have to wait for a Special Class guy to arrive before engaging him, right?"

"With all due respect, sir... We can't afford to wait for Arima-san!"

"And even if we did wait for back up," another added. "We would all be dead long before he gets here!"

"That's right!" The first spoke. "We'll hold off the monster here, we need you for this operation to succeed!"

Juuzou nodded in understanding. If this were the past him, he would've thrown himself to the Crimson Dragon to fight him. But after the Owl Hunt and the loss of his partner, Shinohara, two years ago...he knew better.

"Alrighty then." he grinned. "Make sure you guys stay alive!"

With that, the young Investigator moved away, his target already in sight.

Kurimuzon growled in annoyance. "So noisy..."

Kurimuzon extended his crimson tail, the spiked tip poised to strike. "...I'll make all of you shut up!" He launched his tail forward.

'NO DON'T!' His imitation shouted. The sudden outburst made his strike miss the mark of hitting five investigators at once. Instead it only grazed two of them.

Kurimuzon gritted his teeth in irritation, grasping his head before he used his Bikaku to deflect the attack of two Investigators, solidifying his wings to defend against an attack from behind. "Why... must you be so annoying?!" he screamed as he knocked the Investigators back, tossing them around quite a ways. Before the imitation had a chance to intervene, he already unleashed the shards.

Several Investigators became human pincushions, their bodies falling to the floor in a lifeless heaps. "Finally, peace and quiet..." Kurimuzon muttered, shaking his head before looking around. The imitation wasn't there. "...Why did he try to stop me?"

"Maybe it's because he doesn't want you to fall further into madness?"

Kurimuzon looked to the side. Sitting atop a smashed seat was a Ghoul with light green hair, wearing a long purple coat. He raised a hand in greeting. "Ohayo, Hyoudou-san. Oh, wait, you're... Kurimuzon, right?"

"...Who the hell are you...? You look unfamiliar..." He turned his entire body around, facing the green haired ghoul. His red wings and tail were both tense in anticipation.

"I'm Rio..."

"Rio? ...You mean the blue bird?"

"Oi, do I look small, feathery, and talk Jamaican to you, Oppai Baka?"

Kurimuzon's eyes twitched violently. "I'm NOT a perverted idiot!"

"Oh really? That's not what Takizawa-San told me! He said you were a breast obsessed loudmouth who blabbed on an on about being harem king!" The green haired ghoul retorted.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM! NOT!"

"ARE! TOO!"

"Argh! Dammit, you are really pissing me off!" Kurimuzon growled.

Rio cracked a grin. "Hey hey, there's the guy I've been looking for. Finally nice to meet you, Hyoudou-san... shame the Owl turned ya into a monster. Must really suck for your friends to learn that you've become a monster who no longer gives a damn about them. Sheesh, talk about ungrateful!" He shrugged his shoulders. "That Gremory girl went to all that trouble to bring you back to life after you got killed, and then you pay her back by trying to kill her?"

"Gremory girl...? Are you talking about that red haired girl and her group? They are NOT friends of mine! They tried to kill me...they are my Enemies!" He growled back.

'No they're not!" The Copy yelled back. 'Dammit, bastard, just remember who the are! They're our friends!'

"Really?' Rio tilted his head. "If they really were your enemies, why didn't you kill them when you had the chance?"

Kurimuzon stopped dead, his eyes widening.

He then realized...why didn't he? He had perfect chances to kill all of them, it all he did was knock them unconscious or cripple them. Why didn't he decapitate them, or slice them up? Why didn't he even try to eat them?

I...I was supposed to kill them...but...!

'That's right. You won't kill them...you can't kill them...they are our friends..."

"N-no, no no!" Kurimuzon shook his head violently. "They're my enemy! They-they insulted Eto! They don't deserve to live! Anyone that mocks Eto is-is...!"

"Eto this, Eto that, God you sound like a broken record!" Rio complained. "Is she all you ever think about? Don't you have any sort of free will of your own? Haven't you wondered who you were in the past? What sort of life you used to have? Or... are you so cold and heartless that you no longer care for the people you once cherished?"

Something had changed. Rio's voice had become cold, and his eyes menacing. The sclera was beginning to turn black, and the irises darkening into a bloody color.

"...My past doesn't have anything to do with me...! Kurimuzon growled. "Ever since I can remember...I was nothing! No name, no memories, no personality, no life, no soul! Nothing! I was just eating up a giant carcass! But Eto...Eto was the only one who gave me light to that dark nothingness! I don't care who I was in the past...! I don't want to ever let go of my life now, never again!" In madness, he trained his wings on Rio and fired.

"So you say, yet you couldn't bring yourself to kill your friends." Rio easily avoided the crystals, his body moving with a fluid grace while remaining in only a single spot. No matter how fast they came, Rio was far faster. "You claim you do not care, but does your heart agree with you?"

Before Kurimuzon could form a response, Rio's hand impaled his chest. The Devil Ghoul coughed up blood, feeling pain erupt in his chest as he felt the green-haired Ghoul tear through his body and grope at something, before he finally got a hold of whatever he was looking for. With a tug, and a sickening crunch, Rio pulled his arm out, his limb completely stained in red. Kurimuzon stumbled back, wheezing as he fell on his knee, a hand at his chest.

Rio crushed whatever was in his hand, creating a spray of crimson liquid. "I've always wanted to know..." Kurimuzon looked up, and stared at the cold, deadly eyes of his enemy. "How fast can a Devil turned Ghoul like you heal... without a kakuho?"

The dragon looked back into his chest in a panic. His hand was pressed to the hole in his chest. his Kakuho was gone! In response, he felt his Kagune grow weaker, as it was lacking a supply of RC cells needed to properly sustain it.

Dammit!

"You know, I hate bastards like you." Rio spat coldly. "Liars who don't come clean with themselves, instead blaming their mistakes on others or looking away from them... You're no better than the bastard who put me in Cochlea!"

Before Kurimuzon could figure out what he was talking about, he found himself skewed by twin purple appendages, the tips blasting through his back and destroying his Ukaku completely.

"Gagh!"

"What? Does it hurt?" Rio mocked. "GOOD!"

"Shit!" Kurimuzon gasped in pain. He endured a lot of hits. Stabs, cuts, explosions, magic, even that tower sized spear of light that hurt like hell! But this was pretty damn close to it! " ...I'll kill you, bastard!" He swung his tail, the spikes aimed to slice Rios head off.

However, Rio easily jumped over it, removing one of the tendrils and impaling the tail. The spiked tip was obliterated, due to the growing lack of RC cells. "I forgot you're a Chimera." Rio said before his Rinkaku impaled him again, this time blasting another hole straight through his lower abdomen. "There!"

Kurimuzon's eyes widened, feeling nearly all of his strength leave him. W-what the hell was going on? Why was he so weak all of a sudden?!

"Not so tough with only your Devil healing to back you up, are you, Hyoudou-san?" Rio mocked with a dark grin. He threw the dragon into the air, his rinkaku still embedded into his body, and then slammed him back into the Earth. "Face it, you're weak. You couldn't save you friends when it counted, and instead got eaten by Noro. Now look at you, about to fail all over again. I've gotta ask..."

Rio's glare became harsher.

"Do you enjoy the suffering you cause to you friends?"

Kurimuzon's eyes widened. Not just out of shock, but out of horror and realization as well. Did he...really cause harm...to his friends...? We're they really...his friends...? Images flashed within the deep recesses of his mind. They were all of the devils that he fought before.

But none of them were pleasant...

 **"Issei-kun you idiot!"** The red haired woman shouted.

...huh?

 **'"Ise-san! You are horrible! It's too much! Why can't you…..! Why can't you understand Onee-sama's feelings!?"** The blonde haired, green eyes girl, Asia, he believed her name was, shouted as well.

What's...going on? Why was she shouting at him like that…?

 **"That wasn't right, Ise-kun."** The blonde sighed.

"….N-not right as in what?" Kurimuzon had to ask, but his question felt...familiar...as if he's been through this...

 **"That, precisely. Geez, you are so….. I can understand very well what the girls are going through."** The blonde haired male frowned.

He was….what? What was he?!

 **"Exactly. It's natural for Rias and Asia-chan to get mad."** The black haired woman also sounded mad.

…Why….why is she mad…? Is she mad at me…?

 **"Even I, who is dense at these sorts of things thought you were a bit off..."** The blue haired woman said with half closed eyelids...

 **"Mou! Ise-kun, sure is a no-no! Poor Rias-san!"** The brown haired woman spoke. No that's wrong! He wasn't Issei, he was Kurimuzon...

 **"….You are the worst."** The white haired girl spoke coldly. Her tone was frigid.

Kurimuzon didn't know what was going on...what did he do?!

 **"The current Ise-kun will just hurt her more even if you go after her, so don't."  
**  
"…Hey, Gasper. Am I really bad here?"A voice just like Kurimuzon's asked pointed eared crossdresser.

 **"…Umm…. Yes, I think you are very bad….."** The Dhampir nodded.

Then another figure popped into his mind. It was a young, blonde girl, her hair styled into drill-like curls...

"U-Umm…..this is my mother and my fault, right…? I'm sorry…."

Was...was it her fault...he feels such pain...?

The black haired woman shook her head and places her hand on the girls shoulders.

 **"Ravel-chan doesn't have to worry about it. Ise-kun's the most at fault here because he never tried to think about the crucial thing between Rias and himself until now."**

…What…..that did he do?...Why were they all against him?!

...and the memories faded to nothingness...

What was that...?!

"W-why...?"

He felt something wet fall down his cheeks, an overwhelming sadness grip at his heart. Why... why did he feel this way...?

"You're scared of it..." Rio's voice coldly mocked him. "You're scared that, if you go back to being Issei Hyoudou, everything you knew to be your life will vanish in the blink of an eye like it never existed. It would all disappear, as if it was nothing but a sweet dream. You think living in a lie will keep you safe? Do you think living a lie will make you feel better? If so, then you are wrong."

Rio grabbed him by the hair, pulling him up to his face. The green-haired Ghoul's face was set into a dark glare.

"And I will show you how wrong you are."

In a split second, a heel planted itself into Kurimuzon's face, shattering his jaw and a good portion of his skull, sending his body flying and smashing into a wall.

The dragon was flung into the opposite wall, tearing through it like sand paper. He fell into a crumpled heap on the floor. His lacking Kakuho made the healing process all the more tedious.

He knew Ghouls were supposed to have more when they get stronger, as he possessed four to five himself. So why was he this weak from losing just one?!

"You're power as a Devil only increased the power you gained as a Ghoul." Rio informed him as he walked toward him, like a hunter stalking his prey. "You only have two Kakuho, and Boosted Gear is your only means of defense, Hyoudou-kun." He gained a sort of dark amusement in his voice, slipping his hands into his pockets. "So, what will you do now?"

Kurimuzon growled, glaring at him as his eyes entered into their black and red state. A flash of green light embraced his arm, and in the next second, bloody steel covered his hand. "I'll kill you!"

[Boost!]

With his power doubled, Kurimuzon leapt off the ground and shot toward his enemy. Red, spidery, appendages finally grew from his broken flesh and slowly, but surely, mended his body together...

"I see...so you choose this option..." Rio deduced as he sidestepped around the forward punch and slammed his elbow down on the dragon's outstretched arm, bending it in an awkward angle.

"Urk!" Kurimuzon gritted his teeth, feeling bones shattering and snapping. Rio rammed his knee into his stomach, momentarily knocking the wind out of him and leaving him stunned. The Ghoul followed up by then smashing his face against his leg, caving in his nose and causing it to bleed in the process.

"It's a shame, Hyoudou-san." Rio told him as his Kagune emerged once again, this time aiming to pierce his body beyond recognition. "Had you chosen to simply give up this falsehood, it wouldn't have to come to this." He sighed. "Takizawa-san is gonna be pissed, but... This is the only way to wake you up!"

"What...guh!...falsehood...?!" Kurimuzon spat out blood as he held his wounded arm. His eyes narrowed into a vicious glare. "...I honestly don't know who Issei Hyoudou is! All I know is I'm Kurimuzon!"

"You already know who he is!" Rio snarled. Kurimuzon was forced on the defensive, using his wings to bounce into the air to evade them. "He is you! Kurimuzon and Issei Hyoudou are one of the same! You can't pretend that he doesn't exist!"

Kurimuzon gritted his teeth as he defended himself from the heavy attacks.

'Dammit...! Why does he keep saying this nonsense! I am NOT Issei Hyoudou! That is not who I am! That's not the identity I want! I just want to be Kurimuzon! I don't wanna disappear!...I want...Eto...!'

"GAGH!"

He gasped out blood as his body became pierced by a Rinkaku, once again slammed into the ground. Rio shook his head, retracting the tendril and watching the cloud of dust dissipate. "Hmph, for someone who is supposed to be Aogiri's ultimate hunting dog... You're pretty damn weak."

"Sh...shut the fuck...up...!" The dragon coughed up blood. His body was breaking down. His healing was too damn slow. He was losing blood fast...

His eyelids were growing heavier and heavier...his bones and muscles actually ached to shut down...

Was...was there really nothing he could do against this guy? Rio stood still, watching him with that calculating gaze.

Kurimuzon clenched his teeth in anger. He strove to be the strongest for Eto's sake! He couldn't...he wouldn't...just fall here like a helpless puppy! He was a Dragon!

"No... No, no..."

He slammed his hand down, creating a small crater. From within the dust, bloody red metal began to cover his face. His right eye, which still had the Kakugan active, shifted into a green color, bearing a slitted pupil. Blood leaked down from his left eye as something struggled to break free against his back. It was painful, and agonizing. It felt like his back was being encroached in flames, and something wishing to escape desperately.

"NO!"

He reared his head back, and roared. His back erupted in sheer, indescribable pain as two giant, reptilian wings emerged, colored in the bloodiest shade of red. From his tailbone emerged a dark red tail, armored and spiked. The entire right half of his face was covered in bloody red plating, his eye glowing bright green.

"I WON'T LOSE! ETO... ETO IS COUNTING ON ME! I WILL... I WILL...!"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ah, shit!" Rio jumped back to avoid getting hit by the whipping appendages. Even weakened, a half Kakuja can still hurt like hell! "Dammit...guess I pushed him too far..." The ghoul muttered to himself.

 **[BOOST!]  
**  
His eyes widened in alarm. "Oh, dammit... Forgot about that damned Sacred Gear."

"graaaaaagghhhhh!" A deranged Kurimuzon growled. In accordance to the power increase, his wings grew in mass as the green, diamond like spots glowed brightly. His tail also grew larger, gaining more spikes as it flung around wildly. Without another utterance, his wings crystallized into shards of blood and shot off in every random direction, even striking anybody on the other side of the walls and ceiling.

Rio leaped back, avoiding being turned into a porcupine of Ukaku shards, his tail acting as a launcher as he hopped into the air, showing off fluid acrobatic skills and evading the crystals that were shot into the air with relative ease. He landed atop a catwalk, feet atop the railing. He sighed as he stood up, looking down at the raging form of Kurimuzon.

"Dammit, what a pain in the ass." he groaned. "Takizawa-san is gonna be pissed."

XXXXXXXXXX

"G-guaaaaagh!"

Nishiki didn't even so much as glance at the Ghoul as he slammed his foot down, crushing their skull instantly. "Talk about pathetic." he chided as he turned to look at his partner.

Truly, Seidou Takizawa had adopted the principles of the Ghoul who's Kagune he had inherited from.

As if he had been doing this all his life, he hacked down any enemy that was within range with his silver plumes. The blades felt natural to him, which was the desired result from all the training he endured to fight with them. He put his kagunes specialty to good use. With his added speed, he leapt over the heads of opposing Ghouls and let silver feathers of death rain down. The sharp crystals penetrated their masks and flesh, making them look like pincushions. Their bodies dropped to the floor, dead.

When he landed, one random investigator tried to get him from behind. Without so much as looking, Seidou willed the left blade to slash at him. He didn't leave any fatal wounds, just bad enough so he wouldn't be able to fight anymore.

Nishiki whistled. "Damn, bird boy."

"Thanks...Serpent." Seidou grinned beneath his mask, using Nishikis code name. But before they could continue their conversation, several more ghouls showed up. The one at the head was...a rather strange sight. Both men had sweat dropped by its appearance alone. It was a tall, lanky male in a butler outfit...wearing a stuffed deer trophy head for a mask...

"...I've seen some stupid masks before, but that right there?" Nishiki pointed at the mask. "That is by far the stupidest I have ever seen."

"Yeah, no kidding." Seidou snickered. "Even back when I was still working for CCG, the Ghouls me and Houji met didn't have stupid masks like that!"

That was as far as they got as the Ghouls charged, their Kagune's outstretched.

The deer in the lead just stood still as his subordinates went on ahead.

"Well, I guess we have more trash to clean up." Nishiki stated, his serpent-like Bikaku unwinding.

"Yep...let's make this quick. Rios probably gotten to Issei by now." Seidou responded, his silver Ukaku at ready.

"Will at least hold back?"

"...If Issei really is in the same boat as that Kaneki person, and if what we've heard is right... Rio will likely try to kill him."

Nishiki sighed, shaking his head. "He needs to learn how to control that temper of his... Then again, can't exactly blame him."

The two decided to save the chitchat as they charged forward, their Kagunes at the ready.

Neither had any issue with the horde. They were all just a bunch of cannon fodder. If Seidou had to rate them, they would have to be c-rated at best.

Nishiki plowed through his half by using his strong legs and Bikaku to kick away and smash the heads of his enemies. Seidou just shot them down from a distance with his silver wings. With whatever remained, he used the blades from his shoulders to cut them down.

The Ghoul Investigators that were incapacitated watched on with looks of disbelief, seeing Ghouls fighting against Ghouls. However, they were more shocked with the fact that there was a Ghoul with the same Kagune as that of the Owls. They thought at first that it was a third Owl, but then noticed the bird-like mask adorning Seidou's face, as well as his technique.

"W-Wasshu-san, you aren't gonna believe this, but... there are two Ghouls... fighting Aogiri!"

"What...?" The commander from within the mobile base questioned in confusion. Ghouls against ghouls...? Just what was going on over there?

"...Is it Floppy?"

"Negative, sir! One of them is Serpent, and the other has the Owl's Kagune!"

Wasshu's eyes widened in alarm. The Serpent...here?! And a ghoul bearing the Owl's Kagune...another one of Kanou's creations?!

"Do you have an ID?" Matsuri asked quickly.

"Yes, sir! He appears to be wearing a Falcon mask! They're currently engaged with Aogiri forces!"

"A falcon mask...and he's the same as the Serpent..." The commander muttered to himself. It was common knowledge in CCG that Serpent was a Ghoul that seemed to be targeting Aogiri forces. And this new ghoul was performing the same sort of actions...

"Could it be...?" Matsuri's eyes narrowed, his brow furrowed in deep thought. "An organization... set against Aogiri?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kiba whistled, looking down at the scene from atop the roof. "Talk about a warzone." he said, bending down with his arms at his legs. "If Issei is in this mess, I really don't want to be the Investigators who get in his way."

"Yeah, no shit." Saji nodded in agreement. "Especially if he goes all Kakuja on us again!"

Both of them shuddered upon reliving that dreaded memory. Loup nodded in agreement, rubbing his arm where a stump used to be. Truly, Phoenix tears are miraculous.

"I still can't believe Ravel seriously gave us pheonix tears, just like that." Xenovia said, examining her body for any scars that were no longer there. "Then again, I suppose we cannot blame her."

Rias nodded, still able to recall the conversation that took place before they left.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I-I-I-ISSEI-SAMA IS ALIVE?!"

The Gremory peerage and the Student Council winced, shielding their ears from the screech of the banshee that was known as Ravel Phenex.

Ravel's eyes were wide, tears of hope threatening to spill. Rias had no idea how to break the truth of the situation to her, lest her fragile heart be broken once more.

"Y-yes..." The heiress replied.

"W-WHERE?! WHERE IS HE?! C-CAN I SEE HIM?!"

"R-Ravel-san, Ise-kun, he is..." Asia started, but trailed off, unsure of how to tell her. They had no idea how she would react.

"He...he is captured right now, ravel-San..." Akeno said.

"Captured?! By who?!" The blonde girl demanded.

"Aogiri Tree." Xenovia answered. "Even worse, he is now their obediant lap dog."

The group then began to explain to Ravel everything that happened during their confrontation/reunion with Issei, from beginning to end. By the time it was over, Ravel looked absolutely furious, her body trembling with fiery rage. For a moment, they could see flames wrapping all around her body.

"WHY AREN'T YOU OUT THERE RESCUING HIM?! IS HE NOT YOUR FAITHFUL COMRADE, WHO HAS STUCK BY YOU AT EVERY TURN?!"

"Well, that's the plan...but..." Kira gestured to the wounds and injuries everybody had. They were not fit for this type of operation in their current condition.

"Oh..." Ravel had been so caught up with the news she had received that she had completely forgotten about their physical condition. Kiba had lost his arm, and everyone else looked to be in casts, either better or worse. "Did... Issei-sama do all of this?"

"Yep, indeed he did." Akeno sighed. "He's certainly gotten stronger... and perhaps a bit more rough~"

"Akeno, how's not the time for your innuendos." Rias dead panned. The Queen shrugged as the king reverted her attention back to the Phoenix. "Would you be able to help us?"

Ravel nodded. "If it is for Issei-sama, I shall whatever I must!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, exactly how much trouble did Ravel-san get into for giving us Phoenix Tears?" Sona asked curiously, pushing up her glasses. "I would understand it if she used the excuse that one of her friends would partake in a rating game, but Riser is not so gullible."

Rias shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but I am grateful for the assistance." Then, her face turned serious. "We all know the rules. Limit contact with Investigators as much as possible. If you have no choice but to fight them, end it quickly, and if you can, try not to use your powers. We can't afford for CCG to learn about the existence of the Three Factions... not now."

The group nodded, and brought out their own respective abilities. Rias' body flowed with the Power of Destruction, and her eyes turned steely.

'Wait for us, Ise...' she thought. 'We're coming for you! We WILL save you!'

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tyah!"

With a flourish, combined with immense grace, Haise delivered the killing strike, Yukimura slicing through the Ghoul's body with relative ease. Other Investigators watched the spectacle, feeling mixed emotions.

"Isn't that Haise Sasaki of the Quinx Squad?"

"Che, why is that brat partaking in this?"

"He isn't using his Kagune?"

One Investigator, however, had another comment, noticing the unique characteristics of his fighting style. "It's almost just like his..." he whispered. "It's almost like I'm watching Special Class Arima."

It was rumored that Haise Sasaki was taught personally by CCG's Reaper. It was a believable tale as an investigator of his caliber was necessary in order to subdue the Eyepatch should the need arise.

'Even still, the fact that the new generation has begun to outshine the old one...' the Investigator thought with a grimace. 'It's rather disgraceful at this point!'

As the Ghouls continued their advance, so too had the Quinx Squad. Urie had proved that the operation he had undergone proved to be a definite boost in his fighting skills.

'I will get that promotion! I'll show them...I'll show all of them!' His goal was like a mantra recited within his mind. And that mental chant was what drove him to cut down any obstacle in his way. His skills and fighting ability were at their pinnacle at this moment.

Ginshi, however, was appalled by Urie's driven fighting as he cut down any Ghoul that stood before him, as if they were nothing but weaklings. "Che, show off..." he muttered as he jumped over a Bikaku Ghoul and impaled them with his Ukaku Quinque Kagune. "Hey, Sas-san! Any word on Mutsuki yet?!"

"No!" he called back, ducking underneath an overhead swing by a Ghoul with a red Koukaku. He deflected the next attack, and then made an upward slash, creating a gash in the Ghoul's chest. With another slash, this time downward, he cut them down with absolute ease. "We've got deal with these guys, first!"

"Gotcha!" As he responded, Ginshi shot out several thorn-like missiles from his Quinque Kagune. The projectiles making each of their marks as the opposing ghouls fell in heaps. Urie didn't even grunt as he decapitated another ghoul before bisecting another.

"So, this is the power of the Quinx..." an Investigator nearby Shimoguchi's squad said, a grin on his face. "Have to admit, they're pretty rad... And their leader ain't so bad either, even if he is a Ghoul."

Haise decided to take that as a compliment, and focus on his task for now. Even still...

'Mutsuki, where are you?!'

XXXXXXXXXX

Tooru didn't how know long she had been running since she managed to escape Nutcracker.

She was fortunate that the confusion raised by the chaotic battle was what led to her escape. A group of investigators had tracked down the S-rated ghoul and tried to kill her, but Nutcracker easily defeated them. It was at that point she was discovered to be a Chimera-type, possessing a Koukaku and a Bikaku. But it was due to the fight that Tooru managed to slip away.

He panted heavily once he realized that he had managed to escape her, and get enough distance away from them. He rested his back against the wall, breathing heavily with a rising and falling chest. "Guys..." she muttered. "I hope you find me soon..."

Since there was a time of peace, Tooru was able to think back to her meeting with the Clown, the one with the crow mask.

'Just...how did he know all of that? How did he figure out e entirety of the operation, even when we weren't told the whiter phase of the plan?!' She kept wondering. It seemed unlikely that he just stumbled upon this information by gossip. He must've had some kind of source. But who?!

There was also the fact that he apparently had some sort of connection to her senpai. How did they know each other?

'He is a valued customer of mine, after all.'

Did that mean the Ghoul ran a business? One that he frequented? If so, then was it possible that he knew information Haise spilled out, thinking he could trust him? No, that wasn't likely. He wouldn't have made a mistake like that. That was when a thought came to him.

Was it possible that he knew the original Haise? The person he used to be before he lost his memories?

That mere thought plagued her. Just who was Haise Sasaki before his memory loss? She knew that he was once an SS-rated ghoul by the name of Eye  
Patch named Ken Kaneki, but what sort of person was he?

Was he a cruel hunter? A merciless killer? A cunning predator? A seeker of destruction? Or someone else?

Either way, he had some sort of connection to the Clowns, or at least one of their members, but... did that really matter to him?

Haise Sasaki wasn't just her superior; he was someone he looked up to. He did not ridicule him, he did not berate him, he did not give him a glare whenever he screwed up, and most importantly, he respected his decision to be treated as a man, rather than a girl, from the day he decided to join the CCG.

"Senpai..."

She wondered how he and the others were fairing right now; she desperately hoped none of them had run into the Crimson dragon yet. Hell, she hoped none of them EVER run into him.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Instantly, a thunderous, howl roared and echoed into the night, causing Mutsuki to nearly jump out of his skin and shield his ears. The roar was piercing, screaming out in agony as if in absolute pain.

Her entire body shuddered from the anguished emotion the cry carried. It resonated deep within her core.

'I don't want to disappear! I don't want to forget! Please, why can't I just stay like I am?! Why?! WHY?!'

Tears began to form in his eyes.

'Please... don't make me disappear...! Don't make me leave Eto...!'

'Eto...? Who's that?' Tooru questioned. She knew no one by that name. Was it someone that the screamer cherished?

However, he felt tears prick at his eyes, and he knew why. The screamer was... sad, frightened, lonely. He didn't want to disappear, he didn't want to leave the friends he had in this life. It was so much like Sasaki, who wanted to continue to live the life he led thus far, frightened by the past that he no longer knew.

"You poor thing..." Tooru weeped. "What happened to you...?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone within the vicinity had to cover their ears from the deafening roar, lest they lose their hearing. The agonized cry lasted for several moments before it died down. Many wondered what that noise was...others already knew who the voice belonged to.

"T-that was..." Asia's eyes widened in surprise. The group felt similar reactions, hearing the roar continue to echo in the air, as if acting like a haunting reminder. The roar had shaken them down to their core, something in them resonating just like with what happened to Tooru moments earlier.

'Why...? Why can't I just live like this?! Why do I forget everything, just to remember who I used to be?! I don't want to leave Eto... She's important... Please... Don't make me leave her... I... I don't... I DON'T WANT TO DISAPPEAR!'

Irina felt tears stream down her face.

"Is...is this really...Issei-kun...?" She sobbed. Her heart resonated with the sorrowful pleas.

"I'm...sorry Irina.." Rias apologized, tears pricking her eyes. "...but it's the truth..."

"I see..." Sona, despite shaken up, managed to keep her calm and cool persona, pushing up her glasses. "So that would explain his current behavior."

Saji was the first to look at her in confusion, a frown scrutinizing his features. "Wait, what are you talking about, Kaichou? Isn't he under Aogiri's control?" he asked.

Sona shook her head. "What we just heard was Hyoudou-kun's inner voice screaming out. Going by what he said... he no longer has any memories from two years ago. For all of his life, he has always thought to be a member of Aogiri Tree, and as Kurimuzon. To him, Issei Hyoudou is nothing more than a stranger, and a threat to the life he has now."

"You mean...he manifested some form of split personality that's been dominant these past two years?" Tsunami inquired. Sona nodded.

"That seems to be the case. The question is...just what did Aogiri do to him to make him resort to such a state?" None of them were capable of imagining the horrors that Issei must've endured. They were to likely fall into madness if they learned the truth of it all...

"We can worry about that later...!" Rias interjected. "...if this...Kurimuzon sees Issei as a threat, then what happened to our Issei?!"

"Well, if I had to guess, I would say that he has been likely dormant, with Kurimuzon acting as the dominant personality. However, it seems like he's beginning to resurface, if what happened after he defeated us was any indication." Sona informed them, earning a startled look from Rias. "If Kurimuzon has no memories of Hyoudou-kun, then how was it that he knew what to call Rias?"

Everyone's eyes widened in realization. She was right. Kurimuzon did not know who any of them were, and at the end of the one sided battle, he called Rias buchou. It all made sense now! Including when he was in anguish immediately after! Issei was trying to take over!

"So, Ise is fighting for control?" Xenovia asked, earning a nod.

"So it would seem. However, Kurimuzon is likely not to accept this. He's grown attached to this life of his, and if our previous battle means anything, it has to revolve around this 'Eto' person, if he reacted so strongly to us insulting them."

"Perhaps Eto was the one to look after Ise-san after he lost his memories?" Asia offered. "I can understand that, though... Kurimuzon-san doesn't wish to leave her, just like how Ise-san didn't want to leave us." Her hands clenched at her chest. "Isn't there a way for them to exist together?"

"I sincerely doubt it." the Sitri heiress shook her head. "Tell me, Asia, how much do you know about caterpillar fungus?"

"I...I don't know about any of that..." The blonde bishop slumped honestly.

"Caterpillar fungus germinates in moths when spring is about to reach it's end. It quite literally turns the insects into vegetation. This is due to the fact that two entities are existing in the same body, and thus struggle to assume control." Sona informed her. "Hyoudou-kun and Kurimuzon are in that same situation. They are fighting for control over a body."

"So, then... that means..." Akeno frowned. "One personality will disappear... and the other will exist."

"That's correct..." Sona stated grimly. "...both are fighting for dominance, and neither one seems to be willing to back down. I have a feeling that by the end of this night...only one will be remaining..."

Rias bit her lower lip. "I don't care about this Kurimuzon/Issei fighting for control..." she growled. "All I care about is getting Ise back... Even if I had to fight the Owl himself."

Kiba grinned. "Well, he might not be the same Ise we knew, but he's still Ise."

"Mm!" Asia nodded. "I'm sure that, if Ise-san and Kurimuzon-san talked it over, they could reach an agreement."

Akeno giggled. "Oh my, I'm rather curious to know what this Kuri-kun is like now... Well then, Buchou, shall we?"

Her King smiled dangerously. "Indeed. Let's!"

The group had their goal set. Without another moment's hesitation, they jumped into the battle between Ghouls and humans.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rio scowled as he leaped across the auditorium, his body twisting and flexing around with his Rinkaku slapping away any crystals that got too close for comfort. His feet landed across one of the balcony's, though he was quick to leap away to another area, as it was soon destroyed by a crimson hailstorm. "Damn, I'd hate to think what he would be like in a full Kakuja." Rio remarked, looking down at the frenzied form of Kurimuzon.

The Crimson Dragon snarled and howled in fury, bloody tears running down his left eye. Ten minutes had passed, and if the struggling posture was any indication, he was still having trouble keeping his Kakuja Ukaku wings sustained, without a Kakuho to support it with RC cells.

But even so, Kurimuzon showed no indication of ceasing his rampage any time soon. His Bikaku tail was swinging around in full force, decimating any structure within its path.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kurimuzon roared again, leaping into the air and slamming against the roof before bouncing off and leaping towards the green-haired Ghoul, his mouth open as if meaning to devour him. Rio scowled, and quickly used his Rinkaku to move away, allowing Kurimuzon to smash into the balcony.

"Dammit," Rio cursed as he lost one of his remaining footholds. Despite his madness, Kurimuzon fought with cunning. He was targeting higher level platforms purposely in order to remove the green haired ghoul's aerial advantage. He was trying to ground him!

"I gotta end this fast..." Rio muttered as he landed atop a catwalk. Kurimuzon shook the debris off his body, looking around and sniffing the air before he looked up and found his target. Rio scowled, looking around the area. "I don't have very many footholds left other than the group... I might have to use 'that'."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Rio allowed his body to fall, soaring down to the ground as Kurimuzon's body smashed through the catwalk, and into the ceiling. Once Rio's feet landed on the ground, he activated his Kakugan. "I only have three minutes..." he muttered under his breath. "I better make this count."

He stretched out his hand, and let out a relaxed, calming breath. Then, his eyes snapped open, and allowed power to form in his hand.

Slowly, black armor formed on his arm, flesh becoming bound by pure black steel with purple talons and spiked, etched into the back of the hand was a bloody red jewel, which gleamed sinisterly. Kurimuzon slammed into the ground, snarling as his wings solidified into giant crystals. Boosted Gear shined on his arm.

 **[BOOST!]  
**  
Rio smirked, lifting his armored hand to show it to the dragon. The red Jewel burned a bright crimson, and form it, a dark, deep voice bellowed.

 **[NULL!]**

Instantly, power was erased. Kurimuzon swayed, feeling his newly gained strength dwindle away from him, causing him to growl angrily and glare at Rio. "Niddhog may not be a Heavenly Dragon, like yours..." he said, his Rinkaku dancing around and aimed, the tips poised and ready to spear him. "But... Eraser Null is more than a match for your Boosted Gear. Guess I should have introduced myself better."

Rio grinned evilly. "I am Rio, the Black Dragon Emperor, and inheritor of Eraser Null, that which houses the soul of the Evil Dragon, Niddhog."

 **[Nidd...hog...?!]** A draconian voice resounded with pin Kurimuzon's arm.

 **[Hahaha...]** the voice of the black armor echoed, dark and malicious as its appearance. **[It's been a long time, Crimson Emperor...]  
**  
Kurimuzon growled, taking a few steps back, but continued to glare at Rio. The voice laughed. **[Ah... so the fledgling knows to fear me... That is good... Still, how pathetic, Ddraig... Your host is nothing but a mindless beast.]**

 **[Damn you Niddhog! I thought I saw the last of you all those millennia ago, when you were slain by the gods after feeding on The World Tree, Yggdrasil!]** Ddraig barked.

 **[That may be so...but the biblical god actually took my carcass and sealed me into eraser null, as a counter to the Longinus he created. Never thought I'd see you again...?]** The black dragon chuckled maliciously.

 **[Niddhog...!]**

 **[What, angry?]** The dragon barked with a laugh. **[I should be the one angry here, Ddraig... Look at you, he who became a beast of domination, given a cage. Since when was power GIVEN? Power is EARNED.]** Had the dragon still possessed a physical body, he would have snarled and bared his fangs. **[You did not earn that cage, and your power was stripped of you... Now, look where it is! In the hands of a beast with no mind of its own! It's pathetic!]**

 **[Shut up! I refuse to hear such blather from the likes of you!]** The crimson dragon snarled. But secretly, he was minutely hurt by the remark, fully aware that it was his helplessness that led to his partner's descent to madness.

 **[Tough talk for an imprisoned dragon! Oi! Rio! Let's trash these chumps already!]**

"Oh, we're not going to trash them..." Rio smirked. "I'm going to utterly destroy him. Honestly, seeing Hyoudou like this is pathetic. This is a joke!"

"Graaaaaggghhhh..." Kurimuzon growled in defiance. More bloody tears spilled from his one, espoused eye, now dyeing the sclera red.

 **[BOOST!]**

He tensed his wings and fired more crimson shards.

Rio leaped off the ground, using his Rinkaku to boost him off the ground. The crystals practically tore the ground apart, thanks to the boost. However, unfortunately, Rio was already intercepting it. Once again, the red jewel shined.

 **[NULL!]**

And once again, Kurimuzon felt the presence of power leave him. Despite his state of insanity, he felt completely annoyed with that ridiculous sacred gear.

Without even noticing himself, he called forth a words based from instinct. "...Ascalon..."

 **[SWORD!]**

The crimson gauntlet cried out. From the back of the hand, by the green jewel, a gold and silver blade extended.

Rio's eyes widened. His surprise was short-lived, and instead filled with excitement. "Now we're getting somewhere! C'mon, Hyoudou! I want to fight you at your best! Not this pathetic excuse of a Ghoul!"

Kurimuzon said nothing as two more wings grew from his back. They were black as night, modeled after a bat. With a single beat of his devils wings, he was quickly airborne. He shot forward like a rocket, aiming to skewer the green haired ghoul with his sword.

The blade slammed against the Rinkaku, the purple tendrils straining against the golden blade.

The Rinkaku broke apart with but a single stroke.

"Gragh!" Rio grunted in pain. He barely managed to evade the sharp edge from fatally wounding him by side stepping at the last moment. But he didn't come out unscathed as a small slit appeared on his arm. For some reason it hurt worse than he thought. The wound seemed to be burning somehow.

"I see..." he whispered under his breath. "So this is the strength of Ascalon..."

 **[Hmph, so the fledgling bears the dragon slayer...]** Niddhog snorted. **[Another thing given instead of earned...!]**

"You got that right..." Rio agreed as he jumped up to avoid another slash by the deranged ghoul. " I can see why he was such an easy target for Aogiri...he barely did anything to earn his power! It was all given to him on a silver platter!"

Kurimuzon roared again, Boosted Gear glowing brightly.

 **[BOOST!]**

Before Rio could cancel out the additional strength, he unleashed a giant hailstorm of crystals.

"Dammit!" Rio didn;t see any possible way to avoid the attack unscathed. The gleaming red shards covered a wide range, and he wouldn't be able to move quickly enough to dodge all of them. Seeing as there was no other option, he crossed his arms and the remainder of his Rinkaku to block out the incoming crystals.

Because of the boost, the shards were much stronger. Some of them managed to cut through his Rinkaku, embedding themselves into his body. Some of them pierced into his legs, arms, and shoulders, causing him to howl in pain. He quickly regained his strength though, and activated Erasure Null.  
 **  
[NULL!]**

The boost of power was gone, but the madness-enticed Ghoul did not care. He was already charging, Ascalon trailing behind him.

Rio's eyes widened in shock. There was no way he could dodge this!

"Tch!"

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

With a savage swing, Kurimuzon tore through Rio's upper body with Ascalon. The blade left a deep cut, slicing through his collar bone and ribs. His internal organs were not unscathed either. His right lung was ruptured, leading him to cough up copious amounts of blood.

"Gagh!" Rio gasped in pain, before finding the wind in his throat becoming strangled. Kurimuzon had him by the throat, the talons digging into his neck. Up close, he could see the madness that dwelled within the green-colored Kakugan, and the bloody tears that flowed down his face.

Then, with a strong toss, Rio was thrown straight into the ground. The power behind the throw was beyond imagination, as the ground all around the impact cracked, some bits rising up. Discarded and smashed chairs were sent flying, and dust climbed high into the air. Kurimuzon slammed into the ground, landing on all fours. He growled in pain, clutching at his chest. His wings and tail were slowly dissolving, a result of the lack of RC cells. His mask was beginning to develop cracks.

'Partner!' Ddraig shouted. 'Are you alright?!'

"Wh-who...Who's speaking...to...me...?!" Kurimuzon gasped as he tittered slightly. His head was aching again. Was it the voice from before?

'Partner! Listen! it's me, Ddraig!' the voice pleaded. "Please, you have to wake up from this deranged nightmare!'

"Night...mare...? But...I'm awake..."

'C'mon, I know you know what I mean! Take a look at yourself! You can barely fight! Issei, for the love of all things holy, WAKE UP!"

Kurimuzon growled, clutching his head in his hand. "I... I am not...!"

'You are Issei, partner!' Ddraig insisted. 'Even if you change your name, even if you don't remember anything, even if you lead a new life, you are still Issei Hyoudou!'

'Listen to the Dragon!' Once again, Kurimuzon was looking directly at his imitation. 'I think it's time enough playing this charade. Just accept the fact that you're me and the pain will go away...'

"No...No I won't!"

"And why not?!" Issei yelled back at him. "Face the facts! You can barely stand, you can't even fight anymore, and any second now, more investigators are going to come and kill you!"

Kurimuzon shook his head violently. "No... NO!" he bared his fangs, and slammed his fist to the ground, causing it to crack from the power displayed. "I will destroy them... Eto is... counting on me...!"

"What good would you be to her if you wind up dead!" the brown-haired mirage screamed back, grabbing him by the cuffs. "God dammit, just open your eyes, and WAKE THE HELL UP!"

"No... You can go away!" Kurimuzon shouted back, and head-butted his imitation. Issei recoiled, but he wasn't done. The Devil Ghoul went farther, and slammed his fist straight into his face, sending him straight back into the wall. Like with Rio, a giant shockwave tore apart the ground. "I don't..." He clutched his head, swaying slightly. "I won't... accept you...! I'm me... Only me... I'm... I am...!"

"So you're just going to leave them?!" Issei shouted right in his face. "You're just going to leave Buchou, Akeno-san, Asia-chan, Koneko-chan, Kiba, and the others?! All for what?! Some woman who could've stopped your pain at any moment but chose not to?! Are you even using your damn brain?!"

Kurimuzon was stunned by this revelation, but Issei did not stop...

"Think about it dammit! Eto didn't do anything! All she did to stop the torture! She just left you there to rot!"

The next thing Issei knew, Kurimuzon once again throttled him. This time, he was tossed back, his body tumbling across the amphitheater before slamming straight into the other side. The white-haired Devil's body was trembling with anger, Boosted Gear shaking from the anger and pressure from the hands being curled into tight balls.

"...You don't know anything..." he whispered, his teeth clenched together tightly. They felt so tight that he thought they were about to break. "She was the one who saved me... From all that pain, and suffering...! If you are me, then you should know that!" he glared up at Issei's battered form, slowly rising up from the crater that was formed upon impact. "No one came for us, no one tried to save us! She was the one who made everything better! That woman... Your precious 'buchou'," he spat out the word venomously, but felt a giant strain over his heart for saying such a thing. "She didn't even try to save us! Face it... We don't have a place with them!"

"You're WRONG!" The illusion denied. She and the others were going to apologize and help us!"

"THEN WHERE WERE THEY?!" Kurimuzon roared. "Where were they when Naki-baka ripped off our fingers and toes?! Where were they when he drilled holes into our joints and removed them?! Where were they then He shoved Komodo Dragons into our ears?!" He was trembling now. "...Where were they...when we had to choose who lived and who died...?! They left us for dead! We mean NOTHING to them!"

"No... You're wrong! Dead wrong!" Issei shouted back, his body shaking from rage. "If we meant nothing to them, then why did they try to save us from Tatara that day?! And don't you DARE fucking tell me you don't remember!"

He remembered the nightmares... if him being decimated and beaten by Tatara... of being devoured by Noro, as he watched indistinguishable figures being defeated, one by one, as if they were nothing.

"If we didn't mean anything... Then why would they try to save us?!"

"But they never made it in time! By the time they arrived, it was already too late!"

"Shut up! You're just finding excuses to delude yourself from the truth!"

"You're the one who is deluding yourself from the truth!" Kurimuzon screamed back. His Kakugan overcame his right eye, and Boosted Gear shined.

 **[BOOST!]**

Issei scowled deeply, glaring at his other self as a green light, the same as what formed on Kurimuzon's hand, and soon, familiar red steel encased his arm, baring a green jewel in the back of the hand. "Fine then... I will make you see it!" he declared, as the Boosted Gear shined as well, Ddraig's voice ringing out into the air. "Even if it means me disappearing... I'll make you remember just why our friends are so important!"

Kurimuzon didn't say anything. Instead, he leaped into the air, and charged straight at the brown-haired youth.

 **(Play "This Will Be The Day" by Jeff Williams)**

Kurimuzon slammed his fist against Issei's, the shockwave obliterating everything around them.

However, both individuals withstood the deafening impact. Issei grabbed Kurimuzon's extended wrist and pulled him in for a solid right hook to the face. The Ghoul's head snapped back, but he quickly rebounded. Kurimuzon shifted his weight to his lower body and flung Issei over his shoulder.

The brown-haired Devil quickly regained his balance, a pair of slender, black wings emerging from his back, and shot straight back for him, Boosted Gear shining once again.

 **[BOOST!]**

Kurimuzon growled, and leaped after him, wanting to meet the charge as well. His Boosted Gear shined once again, and power course through him.

 **[BOOST!]**

With torrential might raging within, Kurimuzon extended both Ukaku wings. He aimed both appendages at the apporaching fabrication and fired a concetrated stream of crimson feathers of death.

Issei, however, proved to be quick and agile, far superior than what Rio was capable of as he dashed upward, evading them. Kurimuzon growled as he fired his Ukaku wings again, but noticed that they were slowly dissolving and deteorating. 'At this rate, I won't be able to...!'

"Dragon SHOT!"

Kurimuzon's head snapped up to be greeted with a burst of crimson energy hurtling straight toward him. Using his tail as a springboard, the Ghoul managed to leap over it just in the nick of time. The ground where he once stood on was broken apart, nothing more than a crater.

He glared up at Issei, who glared back in return. "Why are you so damn stubborn?!"

"Like you're one to talk!" The ghoul barked back. As his Ukaku continued to dissolve, Kurimuzon unfurled his own pair of Devil Wings and took to the skies.

 **[BOOST!]**

Using what little of his RC cells that were left, Kurimuzon curled his wings around his arms, forming a pair of twin blades. In response, Issei brought out Ascalon, and charged straight at him.

"RAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" Both counter parts cried as they closed in on each other. Neither one showing any signs of pulling away.

This was it.

In this showdown...only one will remain...

 **To be Continued….**

 **"I didn't want to remember anything... All I wanted was to live my life the way I wanted to. I just focused on the life I had... yet the memories I didn't want to remember would haunt me. I could still hear them crawling around in my ears, and in my body... Why? Why do they just want to make me suffer so much? Why couldn't I just continue to live as Kurimuzon? Why? Why do they want to make me go back to being Issei Hyoudou? I don't want to leave Eto... She's the only thing that gives me any meaning... She's my... everything...!**

 **Please... Don't make me disappear."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride, the creator of many great stories such as Code BREAKER, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R-eset, Highschool DxD: Shatter Destiny, Fire Emblem: if, Zero Irregularity, and many more.**

 **I really appreciate your help, man. Couldn't have done this without ya!**

 **Thank you to all who continue to support this story.**

 **I will only warn you now…..This chapter takes horror, morbidity, angst, and dark themes to a whole new level….For the squeamish of heart, turn back now.**

 **Also….for those who pointed out that it's ridiculous for Rio to defeat Kurimuzon, an SSS-Rated Ghoul like that so easily…Just think for a second…..WOULD YOU BE ABLE TO FIGHT PROPERLY IF YOU'RE GOING THROUGH MENTAL ANGUISH ABOUT YOUR OWN IDENTITY?!**

 **Also…..ALL FLAMES CAN JUST BURN IN HELL!...So don't even bother.**

 **Otherwise…..ENJOY!**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 5: Kurimuzon**

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]  
**  
Kurimuzon roared as he emerged from a pile of rubble he had been thrown into, his Devil wings blowing off the debris and shooting back into the air. Up above, Issei glared at him, fists curled tightly enough to make him bleed. His own wings were scraped, and his body was bruised all over. His right arm was mangled and twisted, blood leaking down the left side of his face, and deep cuts all over his body.

The same could be said for Kurimuzon. Unlike him, though, he had lost his right arm, and one of his eyes had been burned out of his skull, burned completely. His clothing was ripped to shreds, his upper bare torso exposed. There was hardly any baby fat, but there was not much muscle, despite the barely visible form of a six pack on his stomach. However, a gruesome sight was to be behold, his ribs exposed. Every part of his damaged body was trying to repair itself, the spidery appendages working slowly.

'Damn...if only my kakuho wasn't destroyed. These wounds would've been healed already.' Kurimuzon mentally growled. His body was working hard to repair itself, but the process was still slow compared to before. Hyoudou Issei...was more tenacious than he had originally thought.

"Are...are you ready... to give up yet...bastard...?!" Issei panted. He felt worse than he looked. He was shocked that Kurimuzon was still able to stand despite all the damaged that was done to him.

"Never!" The Crimson Dragon snarled.

Issei bared his fangs, and brought up his hand. "Dragon Shot!"

 **[EXPLOSION!]**

Kurimuzon leaped high into the air, the ground beneath him being obliterated by a blast of power. He continued to climb into the air before diving straight back down, Ascalon at the ready. "DIE!"

"Tch!"

 **[SWORD!]** Issei extended the blade of his own Ascalon. He met his opponent mid-air and clash blades with him. His own arm was straining beneath the force of the Ghoul.

"Why...Why won't you just die you fraud?!" Kumimuzon growled.

"I won't be killed off like this!" Issei snapped back. "I have people to go back to!"

"Well so do I!"

"Yeah, bastards who only want to use you!" The imitation poured his strength into the arm, and shrugged him off, sending him back. "Why the hell can't you get it through your thick skull?! Aogiri doesn't give a damn about you!"

"I already know that!" Kurimuzon screamed, his Boosted Gear shining. "Even still... Even if I'm only a pawn to Eto... I still..."

 **[BOOST!]  
**  
"I will... destroy you!"

Power coursed into his body. Kurimuzon's body continued to gradually repair itself. However, it was still slow. He had to strike now.

"You have no right to call yourself a Pawn of anyone! You're nothing but a useless puppet!"

 **[BOOST!]** The copy's Boosted Gear glowed.

 **[TRANSFER!]** Kurimuzon's gear announced. However, his action wasn't meant be on the offensive. His target: His own Kakuho.

Issei charged straight in, his arm reared back and ready to throw a straight punch.

His hand was met with red resistance.

"Nani?!"

Kurimuzon let out a toothy grin, his damaged eye being reconstructed, and his ribs slowly being concealed with muscle. His right arm was starting to regenerate as well. From his back emerged two familiar crimson wings in the form of dragon-like pinions.

"Even if I am a useless puppet, I belong to no one but Eto! This body, this heart, this arm, this soul... all of it... BELONG TO HER!" He brought his arms down, smashing straight into the imitation's back. Issei gasped, spit blowing out of his mouth as he was sent hurdling down into the ground, creating a giant shockwave that caused the entire complex to shake.

Kurimuzon refused to let up as he dived straight down before turning upright and ramming his foot into the copy's spine. He could feel the bones crack and break under the strain. Issei continued to cough up blood. The Dragon got off and grabbed the brown haired teen by the head, hoisting him into the air. His face was bruised and bloodied. But Kurimuzon took enjoyment out of it. As this took place, Kurimuzon's arm finally remade itself. With his newly regenerated arm, he threw a hay-maker of a punch to his face, causing a resounding CRACK to fill the air.

Issei's jaw was broken.

The brunette was sent flying, straight into the wall. Once again, the building shook.

"I don't care how many times you get up..." the white-haired Ghoul told him. "I won't... accept you! I am Kurimuzon... I am me! And no one else!"

Issei coughed haphazardly, emerging from the rubble. He glared at the boy in anger, his hand balling into a fist. "Fine..." he muttered. "If that's... how you wanna play...!"

He brought up Boosted Gear. The gem glowed brilliantly, far more so than any Boost.

 **[Welsh Dragon...]**

Then, crimson armor began to plate his body. His arm painfully snapped back into his place, and his jaw was forcefully put back together, causing the boy to scream in pain. However, that did not halt the appearance of the bloody red armor, nor the gleaming green eyes that glared out at him.

 **[OVERBOOSTER!]**

"BALANCE BREAKER!"

Green energy surged upward from beneath him. No longer was the damaged brown haired teen from before...all that stood was a resolute, red armored warrior!

"Boosted Gear...Scale Mail..." Issei gritted out. His body was wrecked in agony, but his resolve to win kept him conscious. He must be victorious in this battle. If he doesn't...

"Did you really think something like that can stop me?!" Kurimuzon growled, his body now completely repaired. Although splotches of drying blood still remained on his form, the areas that were once wounded and exposed were now covered in freshly healed patches of skin.

 **[BOOST!]**

Kurimuzon shot forward, his Ukaku wings curling around his arms and becoming blades.

However, he did not know the difference in power between a Boosted Gear in it's released state... and a Boosted Gear in Balance Breaker. He soon learned the hard way as the green gems on the armor glowed.

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

"Then try this on for size!" Issei raised his gauntlet and the flow of power within him shifted. "Welsh Dragonic Rook!"

 **[CHANGE SOLID IMPACT!]**

The jewel on his fist resounded. Before Kurimuzon's eyes, Issei's armor grew much thicker. The plating around his arms and legs grew wider in circumference. And his torso grew even more plates that covered his chest, shoulders and back. His helmet grew in thickness as well. The armor on his arms shifted and transformed, created percussion hammers on his elbows. This was the Rook mode of Illegal Move Triaina: Rigid Dragon Tank.

'What the hell?!'

That was as far as his thoughts went as Issei charged at him like a bull, the iron mass slamming straight into him like a massive weight.

"GUAGH!"

The percussion hammer on Issei's extended fist slammed into his arm, drastically increasing the force of the punch. Kurimuzon felt many of his newly healed ribs shatter upon impact as he was flung back into the wall.

A giant crater formed into the wall, his body stuck straight in the middle. For a moment, it seemed like his body was glued in place. Blood dribbled down his chin, his eyes glazed over. The force of the impact had nearly made him unconscious. Even now, he could barely keep himself in the right state of mind.

Dammit... why... why was he so weak...? Why was he being beaten back... by someone who wanted to go back to the people who betrayed him? Why was Issei so willing to go back to those people, after all they did...?

Why...

Why...

Why...?!

Just...?!

 **DAMMIT WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?!**

"Guh...Gragh..." Forcing strength into his arms, Kurimuzon pried himself out of the building. He would never accept this...He will never go back! Eto...Eto was waiting for him...Yes...she was waiting...She was always there for him...unlike those traitors. "I...won't...lose...!" His eyes slowly but surely regained their determined spark. The jewel on his crimson gauntlet glowed brighter than ever before.

 **[Welsh Dragon...]**

Like with the imitation, bloody red armor covered his entire being. His crimson wings became plated, and his Bikaku tail emerged, covered in red armor.

 **[OVERBOOSTER!]  
**  
"Scale Mail...!" Kurimuzon roared, his wings spreading outward in a red brilliance. In contrast to the earlier form, Kurimuzon's Balance Breaker held more pronounced characteristics. It was much slimmer, with even sharper talons. The helmet bore a similar design to his mask, bearing snarling fangs, and the eyes more narrowed.

Kurimuzon felt...power! Strength was continuously pumping through his veins. He felt he could take on anybody! The euphoric feeling...was something he never experienced before! He clenched his fists, allowing his fingers to crack and gaining a feel from this sensation. His attention refocused onto the massive, bulky red warrior.

"H-how...How the hell are you able to access Scale Mail?!" Issei cried in rage. However, the appearance of the Crimson armor seemed to disturb him. Those demonic features...were not fit for this Balance Break.

"You forget..." Kurimuzon grinned beneath the helmet, the right eye burning from green to dark, euphoric red. "…You aren't the only one who has Boosted Gear!"

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

Before Issei had any time to retaliate, Kurimuzon shot forward, a giant red blur that smashed into the heavy armored figure, and smashing straight into the wall. However, he did not stop. The force behind the charge was enough to smash straight through it, blasting into the building next to it, and emerging out into a heavily damaged area.

Grabbing him by the wings, Kurimuzon twirled Issei around, and the tossed him straight into the ground. The earth shuddered, and dust went flying.

The impact caused the ground to buckle beneath him. Issei's added weight from the thickened armor pinned him down as he struggled to get back on his feet. But his eyes snapped back to attention upon seeing Kurimuzon directly above him. The Ghoul's armored wings unfolded, revealing twin masses of razor sharp crystal.

'Shit!'

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

Issei reinforced the armor as he bounced back up as quickly as he could, his body being bombarded by a shower of red crystals.

If these were normal Ukaku shards, then the thick armor would have no trouble blocking them. However, due to the boosted power that Kurimuzon possessed, each crystal the force equivalent to a missile!

The explosions from each impact continued to beat the brown haired imitation into the earth. He had to find a way out of this rain...fast!

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

Despite being continuously being smashed into the ground, he was able to bring his arms up. "Dragon Shot... DOUBLE!"

Twin pillars of blazing red energy erupted from his firsts, quickly closing in upon the airborne Ghoul.

"Hmph...Weak!"

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

Kurimuzon concentrated the added energy into his armored Bikaku. As the flow of power shifted, many more spikes erupted from the tip and spines of the tail. As the Dragon Shots grew closer, Kurimuzon calmly raised his Bikaku and swatted the blasts.

The blasts were easily knocked away, but the tail itself was damaged. The armor was burning, some of it cracked to pieces. Kurimuzon ignored it, and focused on his battle with Issei. "You better realize that I have no intention of backing down!" he shouted. "Just give up, and let me be!"

"Like hell I'll do that!" Issei shouted back in rage. "I'm not gonna stop until you snap back to your fucking senses and go back to Buchou and the others!"

"I keep telling you..." Kurimuzon grew more pissed by the second, listening to this imitation's lies! "...I'M NEVER GOING BACK TO THAT FUCKING RED HAIRED BITCH AND THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS!"

Then, as if reacting to his own words, his head grew agitated, a searing pain erupting in the back of his head. "Grgh... Argh...!" he groaned, clutching his skull. "Wh...what...?!"

"My turn Jackass!

Issei crouched down low, his arms crossed. "Welsh Sonic Boost Knight!" His gauntlet glowed once more.

 **[CHANGE STAR SONIC!]**

"Armor Release!" Issei snapped back to full height with his arms flung out. In accordance to the gesture, the bulky plating he once sported was now purged from his body, leaving the most minimal amount of armor. Once the plates were cast off, the thin red suit he wore was now transforming into a more aerodynamic design. This was Illegal Move Triaina Knight Form: Dragon Star Knight.

With his wings completely spread out, Issei Hyoudou shot upward like a bullet.

Kurimuzon didn't even realize what had happened until it was too late. Issei rammed straight into his body, Ascalon buried deep in his stomach, breaking through the armor and flying straight up. Blood gushed in the gap, dripping down into the sword. The two smashed through the ceiling, and climbed high in the air.

"Get...!" Kurimuzon screeched with anger. "OFF!"

With his armored hands, Kurimuzon grabbed onto the arm and sword that were embedded into his body. His fingers dug into the thin armor of the extended hand, quickly breaking through and drawing blood. Eventually, his fingers dug into the bone of Issei's limb.

"Tcrgh...!" Issei bit back a scream as the talons dug into his flesh, and forced Ascalon out of it's fleshy sheathe. Kurimuzon grabbed him by the head, and then sent him flying through the air. The former regained his balance, twirling around before resuming his stances.

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

Issei despite only boosted Three times, shot forward, mustering up all the energy left in his body.

Kurimuzon boosted seven times and focused that power into his Kakuho. The wound he was dealt with was already healing. He could feel his Wings and tail getting stronger, even up to the point where they burst out of their armored prison.

Even still... there was something nagging at him. A strained voice at the back of his head, trying to speak into shattered words. He could barely hear them at all.

'erase... don't... alone...'

What? Who's speaking...?

'Please…Erase...don't… be...alone...!'

Issei continued to close in at sound breaking speeds. But Kurimuzon remained focus.

"Che...!" Kurimuzon brought up his wings as the imitation smashed straight into him, the two being forced back down to the ground.

Once again, the stone beneath them cracked and broke apart upon their fall. Issei refused to stop as he continued to pummel Kurimuzon with lighting quick punches. While they may be fast, they were weaker than the punches he had while in rook form. Annoyed, Kurimuzon flung him away by unfolding his wings.

The red knightly dragon was sent back by the flap, but landed back on the ground. Kurimuzon got back up, already taking to the air once again. Instead of boosting or going back straight at it, the two just continued to glare at each other. "Why the hell can't you just understand already?!" Issei shouted at him in desperation. He wanted this side of him, the one that had been so broken and used, to just have a chance to understand, to try and understand things from his viewpoint. "If it wasn't for Buchou, we wouldn't be alive after Raynare killed us! We would be dead! And so would Asia!"

Kurimuzon was about to make another remark when the voice echoed again.

'...so lonely...'

Huh?

'I...I don't...' The voice sounded so sorrowful, that its words were cracking from emotion.

Is...this me...?

 **'I don't...I don't wanna be alone anymore!'**

Kurimuzon gripped his head again, this time his entire skull felt like it was about crack. His body began to falter in the air, the Scale Mail starting to crack apart. Even his Kagune were starting to dissolve.

'Wh-what is this?!' he screamed, thrashing around. 'Wh-who is this?! Why is there a voice inside my head?!'

'Please...I don't wanna be alone anymore...The loneliness...it's so agonizing!' the voice continued to cry out.

"Dammit...Who the Hell are you?! Shut up! I'm not alone. I have Eto!"

"YOU'RE WIDE OPEN!"

Kurimuzon didn't even hear Issei as he shot right at him, the Scale Mail shining brilliantly in green light.

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

The Ghoul didn't even feel the impact until the shock registered in his brain. Ascalon was jammed all the way into his stomach, the demonic red armor shattering like glass. Blood gushed from his mouth, the dragon slayer poking straight out into his back. Issei didn't stop, and continued to charge until he met a wall.

Kurimuzon was pinned to the wall.

'Please... don't...'

Kurimuzon could hardly see at this point. Everything was turning into a blur. He lifted his head up, expecting to meet his imitation's gaze.

Instead... he saw a child right in front of him. He couldn't make them out, other than the mess of white hair.

...white... hair...?

'I don't...' the child whimpered. 'I don't wanna go...'

Was that... who he thinks he was...?

'I don't... want to...'

Without realizing it, a tear fell from his face, his Kakugan vanishing, leaving only a pale brown iris. Issei frowned, wondering why his pale self was crying...

...then he received his answer.

"Don't make me... disappear..."

"D-disappear...?" Issei's fierce expression wavered. His sword arm trembled ever so slightly. Was this what Kurimuzon feared...?

"I don't wanna disappear...!" Kurimuzon continued to shed tears. "I...I wanna live...!"

Issei just stared at him, his eyes wide. The power within Balance Breaker was beginning to fade away. Whatever power kept Kurimuzon pinned was no longer present, but neither side made a move.

Kurimuzon couldn't understand it. Why did he feel this way? Why did his chest hurt so much? Why was he thinking about that group of Devils now? Why was Eto with them? Why was he with them? Why... why did he hurt so much... why did everyone... want him gone...?

Issei's arm trembled further. 'Kurimuzon... you...'

'Humans fear and want attachment.' Ddraig's voice rumbled in both of their heads. 'Issei, take a look... this is the side of you that has only one person keeping him here... That girl, Eto... she is what makes Kurimuzon who he is. Without her, he is nothing. To him, she is everything. She is the reason why he exists.'

All this time... all this time, Kurimuzon didn't deny his former friends out of hatred. No, it was far deeper than that.

He denied his friends because he was scared.

He was scared because he thought they betrayed him. He was scared because he thought they left him.

He was scared of being alone again...

'Don't erase me…'

"I...I'm scared..."

'Don't erase me..."

"I don't wanna disappear..."

'Don't erase me..."

"I don't want to lose..."

'Don't erase me...'

"I want to live..."

'Don't erase me...'

"I...I wanna..."

'Don't erase me...I beg of you...!'

 **"I WANT TO EXIST AS ME!"**

In that one instant, everything around them was engulfed in a brilliant, green pillar of light. Kurimuzon felt his body shaking with pain, the blood vessels in his skin feeling as if they were about to break. His right eye once again developed the Kakugan, but what should have been a red eye became emerald green, adopting a slitted pupil. However, his left eye became overcome with a black sclera, adopting a Kakugan as well.

He threw his head back...

...and roared.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

In that one single instant, everyone stopped fighting. What had been an air filled with the sounds of battle ceased when a loud, guttering roar screamed all across the battlefield. Ghouls paused to listen, hearing the sound of a beast on the verge of awakening. Investigators stopped dead when they heard the sound of death letting out a blood-curdling howl.

Sasaki skidded to a stop, his eyes widening. "What in the hell?!" he winced in pain, shielding his ears from the piercing scream. "Nrgh...!"

What...what was this cry? Haise felt nothing but sorrow, rage, and despair. But...why...? What kind of creature was capable of emitting such pained emotion?

"Sas-san!" Ginshi called out behind him, Urie and Saiko trailing after him. "What the holy hell was that?!"

"I-I don't know..." Haise shook his head. "...But from the sound of it...I think things just got a whole lot worse!"

The situation was already a mess, with Haise focusing on eliminating Ghouls that got in his way with his squad as back up, and looking for Tooru. But, with that roar just now... he didn't even want to know what kind of monster made that sound. Chances were, it was probably something even worse than the One-Eyed Owl, or even the Crimson Dragon.

Everyone was obviously shaken up. Ginshi looked extremely weary, sweat pouring down his face with looks of anxiety and nervousness reflected in his eyes. Saiko was shaking, her Quinque barely clinging in her grasp.

Even Urie looked pretty shaken up.

His hand holding his Quinque trembled slightly. Rather than his ambition for recognition, his mind was stuck on fear.

"Just what was that...?!"

Instantly, the radio in their ears buzzed to life. "Attention, all Investigators!" Matsuri Wasshu's voice echoed in their ears. "We have full confirmation that the Crimson Dragon is involved in the Auction! We now have reports!"

What he said next made Haise's heart stop cold.

"The Crimson Dragon is a Kakuja! I repeat, the SSS-Rated Ghoul, Crimson Dragon, is a Kakuja!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Rias and the group skidded to a complete halt, the roar screeching high into the air. "Nrgh...!" Kiba winced, his hands at his ears like everyone else. "What... is this...?!" Even though their hands shielded their lobes, they could still hear the ear-piercing scream. It was the sound of a demon about to awaken, for a lack of better words. With its roar came dread. "My ears..!"

"It...hurts...!" Asia cried as her ear drums felt close to bleeding.

"But...it sounds so sad...!" Koneko frowned. Despite the cry straining her sensitive hearing, she was able to feel the emotion from the noise.

The roar subsided, leaving behind only its echoes. The group panted, feeling tired just from that one roar alone. "Damn, what the fuck was THAT?!" Saji asked. "That sounded like Hyoudou's scream, only worse!"

"Indeed so..." Xenovia nodded in agreement. "It did not convey Kurimuzon-san's desires... but it did carry his feelings."

"I agree." Sona pushed up her glasses, which now had a hairline crack on the lense. "By the sound of things...he is desperately fighting against Issei. We have to hurry."

The group nodded, and charged straight ahead. As they did, Rias thought back to when she first saw Issei... or rather, Kurimuzon, after two years. She hadn't forgotten that look in his eyes, nor his face.

He really was different from Issei, wasn't he? His hair was so much shaggier, paler than his, and his eyes knew only sadness with only one person keeping him here. His face looked so worn, wrought with past experiences. It was a stark contrast to how Issei was, a lively boy who was perverted, but cared deeply for his friends, risking life and limb.

They were one of the same, yet they were also two entirely different people. She knew that, so long as Kurimuzon existed, Issei could never truly come back to her... but did that make it right? Did they have any right to ask Kurimuzon to just vanish, having only existed for two years? He was like a child, so scared and alone... the only person who truly gave his life any meaning was this Eto person, the one thing that made him "him".

The mere thought was painful for her. If she brought Issei back, it would be no different from killing off a child. However...Issei has been alone by himself for so long...she couldn't let that happen again. She had to get him back.

She never even got to apologize for what transpired two years ago. Every day, ever since his supposed death, she was beating herself up for hurting Issei in the worst possible, and by the time she realized it, it was already too late. She had been selfish, she admitted that. She had been expecting so much from Issei, without even understanding his own pain. She had only looked at him on the surface, seeing only a kind-hearted, reckless, determined, pervert.

She just could never fully understood the pain that damned Fallen Angel brought upon him the day she killed him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nishiki leaped high into the air, avoiding being skewered by several showers of crystals, all of which smashing straight into the ground. With a twist, his snake-like Bikaku coiled around his body, acting like a shield when another onslaught came his way. The moment his feet touched the ground, he unleashed his fury on them, delivering a swift flurry of kicks that not even an average Ukaku-user could perform running on full gas. Every Ghoul around him was sent flying or crushed straight into the ground.

Seidou, on the other hand, rotated between cutting down his enemies when they got too close, or turning them into pin cushions from afar. Though he had not fully gained mastery over this strength, he had used it to his advantage, learning its kinks, and fighting with the utmost dedication. His training as an Investigator had only added to his combat skills, and with the strength of a Ghoul, he had all but been made into a powerful warrior.

It almost made him shudder to think what would happen if he met a Ghoul with the same level of prowess as the Undefeated Ghoul Investigator, and quite frankly, he didn't even want to meet such an individual.

"Che, bunch of annoying pests!" the masked Ghoul growled, slamming his foot down on a Ghoul's skull. "Honestly, why do they bother?"

"We need to find Issei before-"

Seidou was cut off when a loud roar screamed into the air.

 **"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Both Ghouls had to cover their ears to try and mute the resounding shout. But even then, the anguished cry of rage shook them. The other ghouls were not so fortunate as they crumpled down to the ground from their enhanced hearing being shot.

When the sound finally died down...Seidou cursed while Nishiki clicked his tongue in frustration.

"Dammit Rio, what the hell did you do?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Rio coughed up blood as his body was flung back, smashing straight into the podium. The force behind the throw was beyond what any ordinary Ghoul was capable of. Giant chunks of debris were shot straight into the air, the structures hanging in the air falling straight into the ground, and even some of the pillars crumbled from the sheer power, falling apart and allowing the entire complex to come undone. A giant could of dust climbed into the air, creating a veil.

As it subsided, the scene in front looked like something you would see in a post-apocalypse movie. The entire front portion of the building, including the podium, was completely destroyed. Rio's battered and beaten form was seen underneath it, piles of debris piled atop his body. Blood was covering the right side of his face, his left arm missing... or rather torn off from the looks of it, and both of his legs were mangled and meshed apart, barely even there. It would be amazing if he was still capable of healing.

Sadly, that was no longer the case, as evident from the bloody holes in his lower back. Half of his Kagune was ripped out and eaten while a couple of his own Kakuho had met the same fate. He had lost a substantial amount of RC cells to support his regenerative abilities. He was almost half-dead.

Barely conscious, he opened one of his ruby eyes, and stared back at the beast….no…the monster in front of him.

About half of his body was covered in a living, crimson red armor. His hands had the form of dragonic claws with multiple spikes on the forearms. His bare torso had crimson appendages digging into his flesh, acting like some sort of chest plate. His grand, blood pinions were both demonic and dragonic in appearance. Trailing behind him was a bright red spiked tail, twitching ever so often. Half of his face was swallowed by a dragon-like mask. Half of his mouth was still revealed, revealing a frothing, feral grin. However, the main, frightening feature was his eyes.

They both had black sclera, but only one was a red kakugan while the other pupil was an emerald green. Eyes void of emotion. Eyes void of reasoning. Eyes void of kindness. Eyes void of mercy. Eyes void of anything holy and righteous.

The eyes of a starving predator.

"Sh-" Rio gasped, feeling his chest was completely broken apart. Most, if not all of his ribs were broken. "Shit... H-hahaha... Fuck, we... we really screwed up, didn't we Niddhog?"

 **[He's completely lost it...]** the Evil Dragon replied. **[The fledgling is overcome with madness.]  
**  
Kurimuzon stalked toward him on all fours, claws piercing into the ground, red and green eyes focused on what was before him, and drool falling from his mouth. Rio's body was weak, and his regeneration was shot all to hell. Whatever chance in hell he had against him now was gone, as Erasure Null was cracked, some of the metal piercing into the skin.

In other words... he was screwed.

There was no way to get out of this one. Although...he figured he brought this upon himself. After all, it was him who pushed Kurimuzon this far. And now...he is beyond past the breaking point.

The Dragon dug his fingers into the ground, cracking the earth. His wings spread open as his tail was raised in alert. In one mighty leap, Kurimuzon shot forward at speeds exceeding a bullet.

At the very least, Rio could only grin. "Do your worst."

The dragon roared, and smashed down right where Rio was. The last thing he saw before his eyes rolled to the back of his head was the burning eyes that glared at him, and the open maw that exhaled a hot breath and a crimson mist.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Katase, behind you!"

"Hai!" The pink haired girl responded as she quickly spun around and bisected the approaching Ghoul in half. In her hands was a katana-like Quinque with a dark red and blue blade. Her attire consisted of a black suit with slacks and a white trench coat over it.

Murayama's attire was the same, except she had long abandoned the trench coat, and wielding a similar weapon, except the blade was shorter, and was colored dark red with a green edge. She quickly ducked beneath an overhead swing of a Ghoul's Koukaku, and repelled the second strike, creating an upward arc of blood, the shirt being ripped open before she slammed the Quinque back down, only this time straight into the shoulder and stopping right in the center. The Ghoul spurted blood, its body ceasing to move. With a shove, the blade was removed from the now-dead body.

"This looks like the last of them here." Katase said as she looked around, seeing the corpses of several Ghouls. Her comrade nodded, and placed a hand to her ear. "Command, we've successfully taken over Block B-A."

"Good job, Investigator." Washuu responded in a leveled manner. "Head over to the next block over to back up Investigator Haise Sasaki and the Quinx. I received word that a large horde of Ghouls is within that area."

"Understood!"

Murayama sighed as she and her friend instantly moved away from the sight of death, heading over to where their fellow Investigators were waiting for them. "Who would have thought that our first big mission was gonna be this?" she asked, turning to her friend, smiling. Katase smiled back at her. They had only joined the CCG a year ago, and within six months, became Rank 2 Investigators. They were a incredible duo that worked well together, but considering they were friends in high school, it was to be expected.

"Yeah, no kidding!" the brunette nodded. "Still, I hope we don't run into any of the strong Ghouls here... Black Rabbit, Big Madam, even the Crimson Dragon!"

"You and me both, Murayama..." Katase shivered slightly from even thinking about the chance of running into them. However, the one that terrified them the most was the Crimson Dragon. They learned of this Ghoul from their superiors a while ago. He was the Only other SSS-rated Ghoul aside from the Owl and One-Eyed Owl...and the only one who had taken over three wards in the span of twelve hours...

"Well, enough chatter, we have to-!"

Suddenly, they nearly tripped over their own feet. The earth shuddered, causing several support beams to shudder and creak. Small bits of dust and debris fell from the ceiling as a result. The next thing that came was the sound of a gutting roar, not unlike the one that howled earlier.

The girls had never felt such tremors of emotion pass through them. Sadness, anger, despair, loneliness... whatever made that sound was a truly pitiful one. However, this roar was different.

It was the sound of screaming madness.

"W-what the hell was that?!"

"I-I don't know...!" Murayama cried out. The agonized roar of lunacy sent chills down her spine. However...the sound of the voice seemed familiar...where had she heard it before?

"C'mon, let's hurry!" the pink-haired girl suggested. Murayama nodded in agreement, and resumed their way. They had to regroup with Haise, and fast.

However, neither of them anticipated the meeting that was about to take place.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Scale Mail, alongside its demented Kakuja, fell to pieces as he pulled back, staggering slightly. His entire body was a mess, his white hair flopping around comically as he stood up, his eyes dull and glazed over, yet still possessing the mismatched Kakugan. His slacks were completely wrecked, just somehow barely managing to hang together, and his upper torso was bare, revealing small wounds and scars that were in the process of healing.

He stared blankly down at the beaten and broken form of the one in front of him... the boy with the brown hair. What was his name again? Isane? No, that wasn't it... Iseryu? No... Issei? Yes, that was it... He had killed him at long last... But... Why had he killed him again? And what had he been doing?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **...Oh well… Not that it mattered to him...**

Kurimuzon continued to stare at the corpse, feeling nothing. His face was stone-cold and expressionless. The body before him was all chewed up and missing several pieces of his body.

Arm: gone.

Leg: gone.

A few ribs: gone.

Eye: gone.

Stomach: gone.

The Dragon pretty much sampled every piece of the corpse before it died, as several more parts were missing. All was silent for a long time.

"...Heh..." His lips grew to a minute smirk. He failed to notice the approaching footsteps of numerous individuals nearing his location.

"...Heheh..." The sounds were getting closer.

"...Heheha..." If one was silent, he would feel the thundering steps. But Kurimuzon did not care.

"...Ha...haha..." Finally, some people have entered the space he was in. Many more followed, but that was when the footsteps ceased. All of them stood frozen at the sight of hell before them.

"Haha...hahaha...!" The Crimson Dragon's laughter steadily grew louder...his grin growing wider. All who were present were disturbed by the psychotic expression he held.

"Ha...haha...hahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kurimuzon cackled madly. His body leaned back as his arms were flung out around him. "I...I did it...I-I I killed him...I FINALLY KILLED HIM!I KILLED HIM! He-he can't hurt me anymore! I did it Eto! I killed Issei Hyoudou!" Tears of lunacy stream down his face, a mad grin spread across his features. His eyes were warped, as if hope, despair, joy, anguish, relief, and sorrow were crudely mixed at once.

If anything...it made him look even more insane than before.

"I killed Issei Hyoudou! I killed Issei Hyoudou! I KILLED THAT FUCKER, ISSEI HYOUDOU, ETO! HAHAHA! He...He can't hurt me anymore, right! That's right! I killed him! He was hurting me! He wouldn't stop! He kept blaming me for hurting friends...! BUT THEY WERE NEVER FRIENDS! THEY HURT ME! THOSE DAMN BASTARDS! HURT ME! THEIR WORDS WERE PAINFUL! THEY ATTACKED ME! SO I HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO HURT THEM! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! **IT'S ALL OF THEIR FAULT! ESPECIALLY THAT RED-HAIRED BITCH AND HER FRIENDS! THEY BETRAYED ME! THEY LIED TO ME! THEY ABANDONED ME! ALL THEY DID WAS USE ME FROM THE VERY START! AHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Everyone grew even more frightened by the pure madness Kurimuzon displayed. But his words stabbed into the hearts of a certain red haired Devil and her friends, who were witnessing everything as well. The woman fell to her knees, unable to endure the numbing agony from his screams. Her expression became lifeless, tears of despair cascading down her cheeks.

 **"I hate them….I hate them…..I hate them…..!...They never understood my pain...! They weren't the ones cut up...They weren't the ones who had their fingers and toes ripped out! They never had their bones, joints, and muscles torn out!"**

The itching and sharp pain within his head and ears returned. He felt as if something was eating away at him from the inside…..But he didn't care...rather...he gratefully welcomed it.

 **"THEY NEVER HAD KOMODO DRAGONS SHOVED INSIDE THEIR SKULLS! THEY NEVER HAD TO CHOOSE WHO LIVED AND WHO DIED! ALL THEY DID WAS ADD ME TO THEIR FUCKING GROUP FOR THEIR OWN SICK AMUSEMENT! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM! I FUCKING HATE THEM! "**

His screams paused momentarily in a comment of emotional pain. **"I thought I wouldn't be alone anymore...But they lied and TURNED ON ME! THEY SAID IT WAS MY FAULT! WHY WAS IT ALWAYS MY FAULT?! WHY?! WHY?!WHY?!WHY?!WHY?!...WHY…?!"**

The then grew quiet for a split second.

"… **What did I do...was I a bad boy...was that why you all betrayed me...leaving me to die...?"  
**  
The Dragon's expression broke away from the cackling lunacy into one of empty, soulless despair. His body slumped down and grew still in accordance with his level of voice. But the image of it all shattered as the insanity returned with striking force. **"It was your fault...IT WAS ALL YOU BASTARDS' FUCKING FAULT! YOU NEVER TRIED TO UNDERSTAND MY PAIN! YOU THOUGHY YOU KNEW ME! WHEN IN REALTY YOU NEVER HAD! YOU PRETENDED TO CARE ABOUT ME...BUT NONE OF YOU EVER DID! AFTER ALL..."**

His face reverted back to a grim and empty persona.

"… **..I was nothing more to you than a damn, fucking lousy Pawn...wasn't I...? Heh...Hehe….You just let me disappear….!...hahaha...Kyahahaha...HAHAHAHAHA!"**

His laughter of madness resumed. He did not notice the number of people already in the same place as him...nor the group of Devil who his lethal words were targeted towards. He didn't even care...his craziness had completely swallowed him. He didn't even notices that he was going through bi-polar stages.

 **"...That's right...I was a good boy...WAS A GOOD BOY! IT WAS NEVER MY FAULT! IT WAS ISSEI HYOUDOU! But it's alright now...BECAUSE I KILLED HIM! Aha...AHAHAHAHAHA! Did...Did I do good Eto?! Was I...Was I a good boy...?!"**

Everyone was too stunned to even move. Not a single one of them had come across a ghoul as broken as the Crimson Dragon. It makes one wonder what had happened to the young Ghoul to make him turn out like this. The mere thought sent shudders down their spine.

 **"...Yes...YES! THAT'S RIGHT! I RIPPED HIM APART AND ATE HIS CORPSE! HE WAS NOTHING BUT A FUCKING NUISANCE! He told me I wasn't supposed to exist...BUT HE WAS WRONG! I AM KURIMUZON! I AM REAL! I NOW EXIST! AND THAT BASTARD WON'T INTERFERE ANYMORE! Iss...huh...? What was his name again...? I forget..."** The deranged grin on his face broke apart as his face turned into one of perplexity. He thought for a short second, but shrugged casually, a twisted sneer graced his lips.

 **"...Oh well...not that it matters to me anymore."**

He continued laughing to himself. He also resumed ripping off the remaining leg of the corpse at his feet before eating it. After killing the bastard who tried to erase him…Kurimuzon saw it fit to eat his body. It's not like he's gonna need it anymore. Issei Hyoudou is dead. He was chewing on the bone of the mangled leg, feeling the nutrients it had rejuvenate his supply of RC cells. In a matter of seconds, he polished off the leg.

None of the spectators even had the nerve to jump in and attack. They were all paralyzed by the sheer madness the Ghoul had displayed earlier. After what they had seen, they were not willing to deal with such a deranged Ghoul. They all knew that facing a powerful Ghoul with an unstable mental state was suicide.

He was about to go and finish off the corpse, but the muffled sound of sobs registered in his sharp hearing. On the ground, the girls of the ORC, Irina, and Rossweiss were kneeling with looks of bottomless despair etched into each of their faces. The Dragon's words had hit them the hardest, Rias especially. Was it…..was it THEIR fault that Issei became like this? Was it because they neglected to understand him….neglected to understand his constant pain? How the hell could they call themselves his friends….his loves….if they had abandoned him in his darkest hour?

Finally, Kurimuzon took notice of the group.

And the madness returned. Everyone saw his eyes, and in the next moment, they saw something that would forever be engraved in their hearts. Suddenly, Kurimuzon gripped his head, his teeth grinding together harshly, his back hunched over. Loud, crunching and flesh-tearing sounds could be heard, his body becoming like a giant seizure.

Finally, whatever was trying to break free from him was let loose, exploding from his back. He threw his head back...

...and screamed.

His cry was even louder than before. Much...much louder. The magnitude of his voice actually projected shockwaves around him and shook the earth beneath his feet. Each individual clamped their hands over their ears lest their eardrums were wrecked beyond repair.

Before long...he finally quieted down. His body slumped forward; the only movement present on his body was the new appendages that had sprouted from his back.

No... appendages wasn't quite the work. It was like a mesh of grotesque bloody flesh and organs meshed together, twisting and curling and fusing together. It twitched violently before it suddenly slammed back into Kurimuzon's back. He screamed again, this time in absolute agony as his skin began to be torn apart, only to regenerate itself, and be torn apart once again. Blood vessels and veins were clearly visible on his skin, and his eyes bulged. He was a slobbering mess, drool and spit flying everywhere as he continuously smashed against the ground. Aggravated and tortured screams were slowly becoming growls and snarls.

Finally, he slammed his hands down on the ground, the fingers buried deep in the concrete. For a moment, he was still. No one dared to make a move. Then, slowly, the white mess of hair was lifted, and his face stared back at them, expressionless with mismatched Kakugan.

...Then a toothy, insane grin formed on his face. And with it came an unimaginable nightmare.

Even more pillars of slimy, slithering, shining flesh exploded from Kurimuzon's back before slamming back into his body once more. However, instead of ripping through his body in an agonizing manner like before, the mass of shimmering flesh broke apart into many smaller tendrils that embedded themselves into various parts of the Dragon's body. They dug and crawled into his skin, veins, muscles, and bone, each one breaking down and reconstructing his body in the process of twisted evolution.

 **[PARTNER! PARTNER, PLEASE STOP THIS MADNESS!]** A panicked voice from the beast's hand cried out. All were briefly distracted from the dragon's maniacal transformation and focused on the sound. Just what was it?! The Devils recognized it, however. It was Ddraig! Is he….is he trying to break through to Issei?! A spark of hope began to ignite within their chests. If it was Ddraig, then surely Issei will come back!

Kurimuzon's expression became stone cold from hearing the voice.

 **[ISSEI! JUST STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF! IT'S NOT WORTH IT! Please, JUST COME TO YOUR SENSES! ISS-!]**

But the voice was promptly cut off. The sickening sound of bones twisting and flesh ripping open replaced it. Where the sound had once comes from was now a mangled piece of flesh. The hopes of the Devils had shattered, now replaced with broken despair.

Kurimuzon had smashed his own hand to bits. The red gauntlet that was once on his arm was now broken to pieces of red metal, leaving the green jewel to be consumed by the shifting skin and muscle tissue. "….Peace and quiet now…!" He spoke in bliss before resuming his demented change.

Grunts and moans screeched from the grotesque shape in front of them, the red disgusting flesh expanding before they started to take on a more pronounced shape. What was originally skin... had become bloody metal.

Kurimuzon's body grew drastically in size, easily rivaling that of a two story building...and he was still growing. His limbs became covered in the bloody plating. His hands sharpened into talons. His tail became even more spiked as the flesh around it bubbled up before melding back into the tail, increasing its size as well. The skin and muscle on his torso unraveled, showing off his ribs, collar bones, and parts of his spine for the world to see, as well as his internal organs. His lungs inflated and deflated as it took on air before exhaling, and his red heart continued to beat like a murderous drum. But the flesh beneath it moved as if it were like boiling water. The bloody metal soon encroached and swallowed up the exposed parts as well. The sound of his own neck snapping was loud and clear. But instead of it breaking, it elongated as more vertebrae was being formed to cover the growing spinal cord. Kurimuzon's teeth elongated and sharpened into lethal fangs.

A pair of giant, dark red pinions erupted from his back, crunching up and twisting apart, bones snapping apart and being put back together before they grew, matching the size of its body, becoming twin wings. His face became a giant mess of bone, veins, and flesh, mixing up with the Kagune. His eyes bulged, popping before they grew back, and muscle forming around it. Finally, armor became his skin.

What stood before them all...…Was a being so monstrous that it couldn't even be called what it appeared to be: Dragon.

The humanoid body of Kurimuzon was no more...in its place was a hulking, dragonic creature with blood red scales and lethal talons. Its head was armored as well, either side of his mouth possessing a bronze axe-like blade while his fangs were bared for all to see. Its tail whipped around madly, back and forth. The spikes grazed across the concrete, forming sparks as the leftovers of the walls were torn down by his swings. From his back were four bloody wings. Two of them seemed to resemble the bony wings of a dragon, while the other pair was built more like scaled plates. One of the prominent features on its body was the shining green gems located on various parts of his limbs and body. But its eyes were what grabbed their attention the most. The left eye was lifeless black with a deep, glowing green in the center while the right eye was just as dark with a bloody dot replacing the green.

Now, they all understood.

The girls from Kuoh Academy...

The Quinx Squad...

The Sitri Peerage...

The Gremory Peerage...

Rias...

They finally understood just why he had been called the Crimson Dragon.

The beast opened its maw, hot saliva drooling down from its teeth and down to the ground, bloody mist spewing from its jaws as it breathed, its eyes leering at them before it lifted itself to its hind legs, its head aimed at the sky.

And then, once more, it let loose a terrifying roar.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
**  
Eto watched the events unfold from atop a pole, a clear view of the mayhem and madness directly in front of her like a front row box seat at the opera. She heard and seen everything up to this point. She had seen him fight the green haired Ghoul, thinking he was Issei Hyoudou, his former self, and she had seen him undergo a crisis, under the influence of madness. She had seen him cry out in agony, his innermost self laid bare for her to see.

She saw him fighting against himself... against Issei, just so he would be able to see her again.

Just so he could continue to be him.

And now, she saw it... the result of his madness in its truest form.

For the longest time since she could remember, she genuinely felt sorrow and grief stricken her, a tear running down her clothed face, creating a dark streak from her eye.

"I'm so sorry... Issei-kun..."

She never meant for this to happen. All she wanted was to have Issei to herself...However, her actions two years ago have been reckless. She admitted that. Back when Naki was torturing Issei, she could've stepped in at anytime to stop the sadistic Ghoul from causing him pain since she possessed more authority than him. However, she just stood aside and watched...believing that Issei Hyoudou would become the new Kaneki Ken after Naki breaks him enough.

Her interactions with him had provided her with some useful information about himself, but at the same time, she was starting to see something in the boy. For six months, he endured Naki's torture, but he had not given in to him. No, what he had given into was his own madness, that which was cultivated by Aogiri's hands...

By her hands.

When she had seen him again, after finally deciding to bring an end to Naki's torture, she had seen Issei, so broken and left nearly emotionless. When she saw him devouring that Ghoul, Naki's subordinate, she was so giddy. She thought he had finally become a useful pawn, just as he was to that red-haired master they stole him from.

But... that changed when he looked at her.

His were so...empty...empty, but innocent. It was the look of a naive yet innocent child, unaware of the wrongdoings in the world and the sins he committed. However, his eyes held something more. The way he looked at her...there was no fear or hesitance...only curiosity and attraction.

What had been a blank, expressionless face that showed nothing... had become a genuine smile. From his lips came his first word as Kurimuzon...

He had spoken her name with such tenderness and love that she had nearly couldn't believe that it was Issei.

When she said his name...he only tilted his head in confusion and asked who he was. It was then she realized that it was not Issei that she was speaking to. It was someone entirely new.

It had been someone who knew only her. It was someone who had forgotten what pain was like. It was someone who had no other reason to exist... except her. To him, she was everything. To him, she was his life. Without her, there was no point in being alive. There wouldn't be a point in existing, he may as well just be left as a corpse.

To Kurimuzon, Eto was the very reason why he existed.

That was the existence that Eto had brought upon Issei Hyoudou...no...he couldn't be called that anymore...All that is left is Kurimuzon. The being she created. The one who revered only her. The one who cared for only her. The one who loved only her.

And before her eyes now was the pinnacle of Kurimuzon's existence and resolve for her.

As well as his own madness.

"Forgive me..." Eto whimpered. "I-Issei-kun..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Rias had been so devoid of sense that, were it not for Kiba, she would have been crushed by Issei's tail.

"Buchou, please hold on!" Kiba, despite being shaken up by Kurimuzon's words himself, begged desperately. In fact, a vast majority of the Group was just as unresponsive as Rias right now. Akeno, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, and Koneko were in the same condition as their King. It took the Student Council and the males of the ORC to get their friends to safety. Everyone was scrambling away from the rampaging bloodied dragon. However, there were several people who were unsuccessful as The Dragon scooped up many of them into his jaws before hungrily chewing through their flesh and bones before swallowing.

The Investigators who had arrived ahead of them, or what remained left of their numbers, were currently engaged in combat, if it could be called that. It was more like a game of run and hide, trying desperately to avoid being smashed or devoured. In the midst of battle, a single Investigator charged towards the rampaging Dragon. He had tossed his long, thin sword aside as crimson appendages had ripped through the coat upon spawning from his back. The one with the silver and black hair was the only one who seemed actually capable of defending, as two armored Rinkaku were struggling to keep a massive claw from crushing him, a black mask covering half of his face. His right eye was glazed over, while a Kakugan was in the center of a mask. "GET OFF!" he screamed, shoving the claw back before using the red tendrils to bounce off the ground, avoiding a sweep of the tail.

However, as Haise had avoided the tail, he was wide open for the incoming maw. Quickly, he shielded himself with his armored Rinkaku, but the fangs managed to pierce the thick, black plating. The Half-Kakuja grunted in agony, as pain was now filling his slowly eroding mentality. The metallic scent of blood surrounded him as crimson mist exhaled from the Dragon consumed his senses. Kurimuzon tried to clamp his jaws shut, but the Ghoul in his mouth wouldn't relent. In frustration, the dragon spat him back out.

The Quinx Squad leader landed on his feet before shooting forward like a rocket, four red tendrils positioned in front of him like lances. In response, the Dragon folded over his bulky wings like a shield. When the pointed tendrils made contact, they dug themselves into the thick wings, but only made it a few inches in. Haise tried to pull away and follow up with his armored Rinkaku, but he was unable to pry his Kagune out of the wings. It was as if the red Ukaku was holding onto them. Before Haise could use his centipede appendages as leverage, Kurimuzon had brought his tail between them and slammed it down, the spikes severing through the Investigator's Kagune.

"Grraaaaggghhh!" Haise screamed as he felt his predatory organs cut off from his back. He didn't even have the time to recover as the dragon grabbed each of his black, plated Kagune before ripping them off of his body. The crazed Ghoul's screams rang out through the area. Once he was done, Kurimuzon flung the body away as he begun to feast on the severed Rinkaku appendages.

Meanwhile, with the group of young Devils, they were all trying to rouse the catatonic females out of their stupor.

"Buchou!" Kiba shook his King desperately. "Buchou, snap out of it! Buchou!"

His words fell on deaf ears. Kurimuzon's insanity continued to ring in her ears, over and over like a record.

Rias wanted to just think it was all a dream, one messed up nightmare where she would wake up, and Issei would be right there, sleeping soundly with her, a perverted grin on his face like always.

'… **SICK AMUSEMENT….!'**

But... this was reality. The Issei she knew was gone... and all that was left was the grief and despair he left behind.

'… **WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY FAULT…!?'**

Was it... really her fault that he suffered? Had she brought him into her peerage just for her own amusement? Had she betrayed him?

'… **.THEY BETRAYED ME…!'**

Had she abandoned him?

'… **THEY ABANDONED ME!...'**

Had she only been using him?

' **... ALL THEY DID WAS USE ME FROM THE VERY START!...'**

The more she thought of it...the more she was just digging herself further into depression. Was all the choices she had made up to this point had been the wrong ones? Now that she thought about it...she recalled the time when she first reincarnated him. It had been AFTER he was killed by that Fallen Angel Raynare. She knew that Fallen Angels were in her territory, but never took action against them. She could've stepped in and saved him from dying. But she didn't...she waited until he was killed before she revived him.

'… **..I killed Issei Hyoudou….'**

She never even gave him a choice about joining her peerage. She did so against his will.

'… **.I killed Issei Hyoudou…!'**

And what's worse, the crimson haired female kept thinking she was the cause of all of it. She took away his humanity, she let him die so she would gain his Sacred Gear, and she subjected him to be her servant. However, she had begun growing affections for the brown haired boy, often spoiling and coddling him. He had seen her as nothing more than Rias, the individual. Her status as a Gremory did not matter. Her reputation did not matter. He only saw her for her. And that was why she loved him.

'… **I thought I wouldn't be alone anymore….!'**

However, when she grew insecure about his feelings…..she yelled at him in rage. She didn't know what had come over her. Issei was only giving an honest answer, but she pushed it aside and blamed him for his ignorance. But it was she who was at fault. She did not realize Issei's reason for answering like that. She never knew the pain he carried in his heart. And she only made it worse by admonishing him quite harshly.

' **THEY LIED AND TURNED ON ME!'**

She pushed him away….and when she tried to get him back, she was too weak to stop him from being taken. And now….she was too late as well. Her love, Issei Hyoudou was no more. All that was left was the Ghoul, Kurimuzon.

'… **.You just let me disappear…!'**

Unable to contain her sorrow any longer, she cried out to the world. Her sobs resounded in the air; tears cascaded down her cheeks in copious amounts; her throat aching from the magnitude of her cries.

'… **I HATE THEM…!'**

She had never once given thought about his personal feelings. No, it was because he possessed a Sacred Gear, a Longinus at that, that she waited until he died to gain his allegiance. She never once stopped to think that she could have introduced him to her world, slowly working him into it, and asking him if he wanted to become a Devil when the time was right. That had been Sona's idea when she first met Saji, another Sacred Gear user.

'… **..I was nothing more to you than a damn, fucking lousy Pawn...wasn't I...?'**

'I... I didn't...' Rias' body trembled. 'It... it wasn't...!'

Then, she was returned to reality, courtesy of a harsh slap to the face. "Buchou, wake the hell up!"

A stinging pain filled her struck cheek. Her glazed eyes came into focus once more. She turned her head, face forward, to see who had smacked her. It was Kiba. His teeth were gritted as tears of regret were shed from his eyes.

"Yuuto... I..."

"Buchou..." he spoke through grinding molars. "I know... Believe me... I know... But, we can't let this get to us... Issei... He's in there! I know he is! He never once gave up on us!" He stood up, and brought up his hand. Instantly, a blade emerged from his palm, bearing the power of both heaven and hell. "And I'm sure as hell not giving up on him!"

"That's right!" Gasper agreed fiercely. His eyes were brimming with tears, but his gaze was determined and sharp. He was holding onto Koneko, who was still in shock. "Issei-senpai...he showed me that the outside world was not as bad as I had thought. He taught me how to be brave. He taught me how to stand up to myself. He taught me how to become strong!"

"Buchou... Just this once..." Kiba shouted. "Let's be the ones to save that idiot!"

"Yuuto..." Rias whispered. She knew that her actions had been incorrect, but her Knights words were also true. They have to be the ones to save him. If not...then who will? She tried to steel herself in an attempt to reply….until Kurimuzon turned his head to leer down at the group. Her body and mid froze as she gazed deep into his eyes. His eyes held no compassion or mercy whatsoever. All that remained was unbound fury, scorn, and resentment. In his orbs of sight existed bitter, blazing flames of hatred directed toward her and the others. She felt her body tremble, immediately being reminded of what she had done….how she turned Issei into this monster. She wrapped her arms around herself to get the tremors to cease, her head shaking side to side in denial. "I….I can't…..I can't hurt him any more than I have….!" Her voice was no longer steady and refined as it usually was; it was now unstable and torn with emotion.

"But Buchou-!" Kiba tried to reason.

"I JUST CAN'T DO THIS!" She yelled at him, causing the others to flinch by the volume. "Can't you see? It's all my fault! I was the one who pushed Issei-kun away when he needed us most! I'm a failure of a King. I'm a failure as Gremory heiress! I'm a failure of a Devil! I'm a failure of a friend! I'm a failure of my true love!" Her voice was cracked with sobs.

The Knight, Bishop, and Student Council were taken aback by the crimson haired woman's shout. They….they have never seen the prideful Gremory heiress break down like this. It was just….heart-wrenching. Sona gritted her teeth in frustration, feeling useless for being unable to help her friend like this. No matter what she would say, it would only do more harm than good. The other ORC females were the same as Rias. Each in their own catatonic states of depression.

"K-koneko-chan! Surely you won't let things stay like this?!" Gasper begged of his friend.

"…" The white haired Rook remained silent. Her body was frozen in disbelief and sorrow. Her mind kept replaying the memories of the times when she called him 'disgusting pervert' and calling him 'the worst'. She never meant saying any of that. She only called him those things out of envy; she never meant to hurt him. Why….why did she say that to him back then?! He was already in emotional anguish….and she just pushed him over the edge! "…S-senpai…I'm sorry….so sorry….!" She sobbed.

Already realizing that his friend won't be able to help, Kiba turned to Akeno, who Loup had carried away in time. "Akeno-senpai…please snap out of it! Issei-kun needs us!"

"…" Like Koneko, Akeno was paralyzed. Her body was motionless. Her eyes were hollow and empty, lacking the lively spark they once had before. Her mind kept flashing back to the times when she teased Issei. The boy was the first male to truly open up to her in years. He had been there for her…supporting her through her own turmoil. He accepted her for who she was. He genuinely cared for her. He was the one who repaired the ties she had with her father. She owed him so much….but what did she give in return? Affectionate and teasing to ignite envy in Rias and unknowingly play with his heart. Her most lethal action, however, was the last nail in the coffin. She grew angry at him for failing to notice Rias's feelings for him, and naturally blamed him for his error. She was unaware of the emotional trauma he possessed. By the time she realized her mistake…it was already too late. "Please…please don't leave me alone as well…!...I'm sorry!"

The blonde males looked towards Asia, who was being held by Tsubaki, hoping she would be the one to snap them out of it. But it was futile as she was broken down like the rest of them, if not more so. "Please…please forgive me, Issei-san…!" Asia sobbed pitifully. She had been alone for a majority of her life, not having any friends or comrades, being put on a pedestal as the Holy Maiden. She followed her beliefs and was exiled by the Church. She continued to live a life of solitude, but she paid no mind to it as long as she believed in God, but the pain in her heart still existed. However, the agony of loneliness had been lifted from her upon meeting the brown haired teen. He had showed her how to eat new food, how to enjoy oneself, and how to genuinely smile. He had taught her how to live! He had been her first, true friend. He had been the one to save her countless times. When she was tortured by the Fallen Angel Raynare, when she was in despair from learning of God's death, and when she was kidnapped by Diodora Astaroth. He had been there for it all. He even requested Archangel Michael to allow the Faith System to allow her and Xenovia to pray. Issei Hyoudou had been her own salvation. But when it came down to it….she abandoned his side and went over to the others reprimanding him. She felt so….awful. She just betrayed her first true friend. "….I….I lost him….!"

Xenovia wasn't doing any better. She was rocking back and forth in a fetal position, muttering incoherent phrases in regret. For all her life, she had abided by the Church's teachings. However, when she was exiled due to her finding out about God's Death, she managed to find a new existence as a Devil. When she first met Issei, she had been with Irina reuniting with his parents. The next day, she had met the heretic Holy Maiden. When she threatened to cut her down, he had stood protectively by her side. She did not understand why he would do such a thing. But after being reincarnated as a Devil….she had begun to see that there was more to him than meets the eye. He was the wielder of a Longinus, the Boosted Gear. Initially, she had been attracted to his power, believing that if he capitulated with her, she would be able to bear strong children. However, as time with him passed, she had begun to see more than that. He may have been a pervert, but he was loyal to a fault. He was willing to try harder than anyone else in order to become stronger and support the team. He even requested Archangel Michael to allow her and her best friend, Asia Argento, to pray without feeling the painful side effects. Before she realized, she had developed genuine feelings for him. She knew she was at a disadvantage, due to her unwomanly strength and blunt behavior, but he still thought of her as a woman. However….she lacked understanding of the emotional pain he had kept hidden behind a happy-go-lucky façade, and verbally assaulted him for his ignorance. When she learned to truth, regret was too weak of a word to describe how she felt. She never got the chance to make things right. And now…he was lost to her again. "…I'm…I'm sorry….Issei-kun…"

"N-no way…" Kiba and Gasper felt disheartened upon seeing their comrades lose heart. They then turned to face their last hope. "Irina-san, surely you'll….." But the words died in his throat as his eyes were focused on the depressed Angel. She was holding on tight to the former Valkyrie's arms, his lip quivering. She kept questioning to an unseen being why her childhood friend had become like this. Just where was she when this all happened?! How could he change too much?! If…if she were there for him…then maybe….!

"…!" Irina's eyes widened, as she just realized that she never was really present in Issei's life anymore. When they were children, they were pretty close. But after she moved away, they lost touch. They never called one another. They never visited one another. They haven't even messaged one another in years! And when they finally reunited after years of separation, she bemoaned the fact her friend was a Devil, considering it a test of faith from God. She hasn't seen him for over eight years….and that's how she greets him? She never really made any real connection to him after their reunion. It was all business talk. They never caught up with one another. Never asked one another what had happened. Heck, they barely even spoke to one another! It wasn't until later that she had gotten over her strict beliefs, becoming more flexible and interacting with Rias and her friends. But she never conversed with issei as much as his other friends. All she had done was stand by the side lines. Weren't they supposed to be friends? They were childhood friends! So…they were still friends….right?...Right….?...No…..no that's wrong….! Irina was always wrong. She was only a self-proclaimed friend of Issei. She always pretended that she was there for him….but never really was when he needed it. Just where the hell had she been when Issei was being berated by the ORC. She never once took his side….she only sided with the others against Issei. She had deserted him so casually…. She didn't deserve to be called his friend…..In truth…..She never was a real friend to him. "….I failed him….I'm a failure as a friend….! No…I can't even be called that….!"

"This….this can't be…!" Gasper shook his head in denial. How could the hearts of their strong master and comrades be broken like this?

"I'm sorry Gasper…" Kiba rested a hand on his shoulder, grabbing his attention. "But it looks like there's nothing more we can do about it." His teeth were clenched in regret, the feeling of helplessness gnawing at him. "…It's up to us and the others to stop him now!"

"That's right!" Saji proclaimed. "I'm still kinda shocked by what Hyoudou said….but like hell that's enough to stop me!" One could see black fire burn in his eyes.

"Y-yeah!" Gasper agreed. "We weren't able to help him back then….but we will do so now!"

"Well said." Sona nodded, standing tall. Her gaze was locked on the trembling forms of Rias and her female friends. She drew a seal in the air, and a large magic circle appeared beneath them, not that they were able to notice properly. A dome of light then encased them. It was a barrier spell that ensured that they wouldn't get killed in the crossfire. She then looked at the rest of her peerage members. "It's time we bring Issei back to his senses."

"Right!" Her peerage cried in agreement.

The crimson dragon roared once more as he raised his wings, which now became four pillars of bloody crystal.

"Here it comes!" Gasper shouted, his power already taking hold.

While the Devils got ready on one side, the CCG was already trying to fight. Haise's Kakuja continuously defended against razor sharp claws and overwhelming swipes of the tail, while Ginshi and Urie were providing support. The blonde attacked from a distance, letting loose with his Ukaku missiles while Urie destroyed any crystals that came his way, though given the strength behind it, he was forced also on the defensive, avoiding and defending in tandem. Saiko hung back, having bee ordered by Sasaki before he assumed his Kakuja form.

Katase and Murayama were sluggish, but that was to be expected, given what they had just heard from the Ghoul's mouth.

" **DIE YOU LIVESTOCK! I'M GETTING HUNGRY!"** The Dragon cackled as he devoured more unfortunate victims. His razor sharp jaws tore through the moving masses of flesh and bone as if they were simple morsels. Blood continued to rain down from above, dying the earth a morbid crimson.

They were unable to believe their ears. Someway...somehow...the Crimson Dragon was actually their classmate who had been supposedly murdered two years ago: Issei Hyoudou.

The pervert wasn't a close friend of theirs, per say, considering he was a member of the Perverted Trio. He, along with his two idiots for friends, was always trying to peep on them, so naturally they would beat the crap out of them. Despite those idiotic senses, Issei was actually someone who was loyal down to a T, caring for his friends above everything else. They had learned of that from Asia, who he was quite protective of.

That moment of insanity they witnessed shook them down to their core. Neither of them could believe their ears.

This Ghoul...it was impossible to believe that he was the loyal idiot that Asia had told them about. They had heard what he had supposedly went through. By the sound of things, he was tortured to the extent of being beyond broken. Just what had Aogiri done to him to make him into such a monster?

"Katase..."

"I know, Murayama..." the girl gritted her teeth. "This... this is just sick..."

Haise bounced straight off the ceiling, shooting straight at Kurimuzon like a rocket, His regenerated Rinkaku shot straight forward with the intention of skewering the beast, but they shattered the moment they collided with the skin. The Centipede growled in annoyance as he felt shattering pain in his back once more. The dragon glared back at the Kakuja, and shot unleashed what could only be described as a maelstrom of bloody crystals. Haise whirled his body around, the Kakuja centipedes whirling around him like a pinwheel, easily shooting through the storm.'

However, when he slammed them against Kurimuzon's back, the Kakuja cracked, several spiderweb gaps forming as the armor became indented. With a flick of the tail, Haise was sent flying. He was able to regain his balance, latching unto the wall. Blood dribbled down his chin, a dark grin forming on his face, but his body was trembling with exhaustion. He had been regenerating his Kagune, but the monster just keeps breaking it. He was losing RC cells too quickly like this.

"Gotta be shittin' me!" Ginshi cursed loudly. "How thick is this monster's hide?!"

"Less talking, more fighting!" Urie shouted as he smashed through another incoming crystal.

Kurimuzon focused most of his attention toward the attacking Centipede while leaving two of his four wings to keep the other Investigators at bay by continuously firing crystals. As this took place, the green, gem-like patches on his limbs and wings continued to glow. The Dragon shot his hand forward, with every intention of skewering Haise before eating him.

"Wait, the hell is that?!" Saiko shouted in concern. "Mamman!"

"Khe!" Haise bounced off the wall, his Kakuja smacking the hand away and leaping off to another area. "I can... barely... stay awake... Heheheh...!" he giggled like a madman, his Kakugan twitching like crazy. "This... t-this is bad... Heheheh!"

Kurimuzon growled, the gems glowing brighter.

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

"What the hell?!" Urie grew bewildered, seeing glowing red veins appearing all over the full Kakuja, the mismatched eyes burning like wildfire as it unleashed another roar, rearing its head back as it screamed. However, what shocked them all was the green light that gathered in its maw.

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

The more those gems glowed, the more light generated within his jaws. The more he breathed, the more bloody mist spilled through his teeth. Soon a heavy atmosphere blanketed the field and pressed onto everyone.

"D-damn it! What the fuck is this?!" Ginshi cursed. His body was forced to take a knee.

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]  
**  
Kiba's eyes widened in recognition. "No... this is...!" Panic filled his heart, turning to the Investigators. "All of you, run!"

"Wait, who the hell are-?!"

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

The orb of light continued to grow until it was of gargantuan size. They were sure that every Investigator and Ghoul fighting could see it now. Then, the ball of light shrunk, soon to be devoured by the beast that crated it.

"It's a Dragon Shot!"

 **[LONGINUS SMASHER!]**

CHOMP!

Kurimuzon just ate the shrunken sphere. However, a second later, his body collapsed to the ground, as if pressed down by a great weight. The Investigators were confused by this, but their confusion was replaced by shock as the Dragon's body suddenly grew larger and larger, as if something was pumping air to him like a balloon. Bloody fog spilled out of his open mouth, his head pointing toward the injured Centipede.

As quickly as it had started, a pillar of green light shot out of Kurimuzon's maw.

"MAMMAN!"

"INVESTIGATOR SASAKI!"

"SAS-SAN!"

Everyone's cries were cut off as they scrambled for cover. The massive blast was not only targeting toward Haise Sasaki, its gargantuan size made it possible to strike everyone that was near its path. If one were to guess its width….over twenty meters across.

Haise bounced away as far as he could, but the blast came so quick that he couldn't get away fully. It had obliterated one of his arms, taking a good chunk of his shoulder with it, and left barely anything of his ribs. His body fell to the ground in a tumble, hitting one of the bigger pieces of debris to make him stop his advance.

The blast did not halt in the slightest. It continued to destroy everything its path, Ghoul and Investigator alike.

When the light died down, everyone in attendance could only look in horror at the destruction Kurimuzon weaved.

The path where the beam had struck had carved through the ground. No...carved wasn't the right word. It was more like it melted the earth itself. The ground where the beam had struck was now a deep trench stretching for several kilometers, still glowing bright red and steaming. The heat was so intense that melted concrete and debris continued to dribble down the sloped trench. Even the buildings that were caught in its line of fire had been incinerated.

There was no trace of anyone who had been caught in the blast. No flesh. No bone. No clothing. No blood. No Quinqies. Not even their ashes were spared. Everything was vaporized.

And Kurimuzon stood before it all...his maw cruelly twisted into a grim smirk. **"….KukukuhahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS SO FUCKING FUN!"**

Haise's sanity, or what was left of it, had managed to regain itself, evident by his light brown eye returning. "What... in the world..." he gasped out weakly. "Is he...?"

Ginshi's body shook like crazy, his eyes unable to take themselves off of the bloody monster in front of him. "A-A Ghoul... Yeah, fucking right..." he chuckled shakily. "This isn't a Ghoul... It's a god damned monster."

Urie fell to his knees, his Kagune Quinque cracked heavily, despair written across his face. "What in the hell were we thinking..." he muttered, staring at the beast as if it was his executioner. "There's no way... No way... We won't win..."

Kiba and the others were unable to believe what they were seeing. "Not even in Balance Breaker was he ever this strong..." The knight whispered in both awe and terror. "Could it be that... Is his Kakuja...?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tatara was grinning like a madman from beneath his mask, watching the events unfold with Kanou, who was admiring the carnage and destruction his project was weaving. "Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, two Sacred Gears housing the souls of the Heavenly Dragons." he spoke with a tone of glee. "Even in Balance Breaker, the user still cannot truly obtain that which came to rival even the Gods themselves. No, beyond that, there is an even greater power..."

"Exactly...and by resurrecting the wielder as a Ghoul...the cage that limited his power was broken, allowing him to transcend and evolve." Kanou spoke proudly. Issei Hyoudou...or rather Kurimuzon...has been the greatest accomplishment of his life. In addition to him originally being a Devil, his base power was already greater than those of other ghouls. Now his easily trumped his other projects and most high class ghouls. Not even Kaneki Ken, or Haise Sasaki now, stood a chance against him. He was so glad he was recording his achievement in action. "...Tatara...once again I thank you for bringing Issei Hyoudou to me. I would never have been able to create this magnificent creature without your help."

"On the contrary, I should be thanking you, Kanou." the man said. "Were it not for you, Kurimuzon wouldn't have existed... But, then again, I suppose I have Naki to thank for that as well."

A demonic smile formed beneath the mask.

"I, who is about to awaken, am the Heavenly Dragon who stole God's principles of Domination."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

The dragon once again began to gather power, another ball of green light beginning to form in its jaws.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I scoff at the Infinity, and grieve at the Dream."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kaichou, Hyoudou's winding up again!" Saji shouted, looking to Sona. "What do we do?!"

"Stop him from using that Dragon Shot again! If he gathers any more power, he'll blow the entire city apart!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"The moment those words are spoken, the seal is undone, and all that is left..." the man chuckled. "Is the Red Dragon Emperor that shall drown this world in the depths of crimson purgatory. Yes, that is..."

"...the Juggernaut Drive." Kanou finished with a satisfied smile. "And as of now... his Kakuja has achieved such a level."

"Yes..." Tatara grinned. "...And this world will know the true might of Aogiri...and the will of the One-Eyed King!"

XXXXXXXXXX

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

Power continued to flow into the sphere of light in Kurimuzon's mouth. All the Investigators were frightened. Some fell down in despair. Just how are they supposed to fight, let alone defeat, a monster...no, a Demon like this...? None of them were even sure that even Arima was capable of doing so.

All hope seemed lost.

"That's enough!"

Then, everything that wrapped them in despair suddenly shattered when an unusual sight came into view.

A turquoise haired girl and gray haired young man jumped up and slammed their fists into the Dragon's bottom jaw.

The impact forced his mouth to slam shut, and the sphere of power immediately diffused within it, causing it to explode in his jaws. The Beast gave no indication that he was in pain, but plumes of smoke and bloody mist spewed from between his teeth. His head turned toward the two responsible.

Both Tsubasa and Loup fell back into their fighting stances. The latter cracked his knuckles while the former created a disc of energy in her hands.

"Eat this!" The Sitri Rook threw the circular plate like a discus, fire and lighting crackling along the edge.

" **Worthless!"** Without even flinching, Kurimuzon smashed it to the ground, breaking it. He quickly followed up by shooting his other hand forward to skewer the two.

However, his advance was halted. Impeding his hand and keeping it in place were several blades, all of which stabbing straight into the armored hide. Cracks ran along all of them, as if unable to fully penetrate without shattering. Kiba smiled off to the side, holding one of his Swords of the Betrayer. "Yo."

Before Kurimuzon could destroy the blades, he howled in pain as a plume of black fire struck his hind leg, engulfing it into an ebony blaze. He turned his head and came face to face with the Sitri Pawn, Saji.

"How do you like a taste of that, Hyoudou?!" The blonde smirked as obsidian embers danced around his fingers.

 **"The Hell are you talking about?! Issei Hyoudou is dead! I killed him myself and ate his lousy carcass!"  
** The Dragon snapped. Without missing a beat, he severed his burning leg from his body with his Bikaku tail, much to the others' surprise and disgust. The stump quickly piled up into a squirming bundle of flesh before it grew out into a new leg. One of his wings folded over to fire crimson crystals and make the four nuisances into pincushions.

But he never got the chance as two more blades came down and collided with one of his Ukaku. One of them belonged to a staff-like weapon, the other was one engulfed in intertwined light and shadow.

"You are delusional, Ghoul. You did not actually kill Issei Hyoudou." Tsubaki proclaimed as she flew away with her wings.

"Yeah! Stop pretending and come back to us already!" Meguri added as she swung her blade, created a black and white arc of energy that shot toward the Dragon. But Kurimuzon shielded himself with one of his armored wings and the arc just dispersed.

 **"…Why do you think I want to be saved by Goddamn traitors like you?! I don't know what kind of crap you are smoking, but I call your empty promises mother fucking bullshit!"**

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]  
**  
Kurimuzon began to charge up power again. He had every intention of erasing these foolish devils from existence. If he did, then maybe he and Eto will play a lot longer.

"Why don't you shut up….!" Saji shot up towards the air, flames curling around his arms. "…And let our actions get the message into that dense skull of yours!" He shot forth more flaming arcs. But Kurimuzon countered by shooting out red crystals to act as a makeshift shield to draw away most of the embers. However, the flames were only a diversion as Tsubasa, Loup, and Ruruko shot through the haze and delivered a series of heavy blow to his face. The turquoise haired girl slammed her fist on top of his snout. The Pawn kicked his head up by striking from under the chin. The former werewolf spun mid air and slammed his plated boot into the side of his face. The Dragon fell to the ground on his side as the power he stored up dissipated. But as quickly as he fell, he stood back up once more, his rage reaching new heights.

All Investigators, save for Murayama and Katase, who were staring at the Devils in bewilderment, were in complete shock and awe. Ginshi was the first to break out of his daze. "Uh... I'm gonna be the guy who asks the obvious. WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY?!"

"You're guess is as good as mine Ginshi." Urie responded, not turning away from the fight. He still wondered, what kind of creatures were they to do what they did against the Crimson Dragon? If he didn't know better, he'd say they were using magic against him.

N-no way..." the pink haired Investigator gaped, unable to believe her own eyes. "Murayama... A-Aren't they...?!"

"It's Sona-senpai, Kiba-kun, and the others...!" said brunette responded, equally as shocked. "H-how in the world are they...?!"

Haise gritted his teeth, using his only arm to try and get back up, his damaged Kakuja bringing him up. "Mamman!" Saiko shouted in concern as he started to wobble, immediately running to his side, carrying him on his already repairing side. The damage was quite extensive, exposing several ribs, bones, and muscles and organs. It was a gory sight. "Are you alright?!"

"I-I'm... fine..." he groaned out. "I'm... still a bit sane... But..."

'...you won't last much longer, Haise...'

"I can... a-already feel myself losing it...!"

"Investigator Sasaki." The two-tone haired Investigator turned to the source of the voice. It was Akira Mado. "I suggest you take a rest for now. I have no idea what the situation is, but it seems as if those kids over there have it covered."

Haise was about to retort, but growled in pain, feeling lost organs and bones becoming replaced and fixed. The Kakuja mask on his face cracked apart, falling to the ground. "Y-yes... ma'am..."

Akira nodded, and turned to the Quinx. "The rest of you, retreat from this area, and resume your mission. Yonebashi, take Sasaki to the medical unit we've established. Afterwards, regroup with Investigators Urie and Shirazu."

"H-hai!"

Saiko gently grabbed Haise and led him away from the scene of carnage while Urie and Ginshi went to their assigned positions.

Urie was to track down Tooru and find Big Madam while Ginshi was to meet up with other Investigators to take down Nutcracker.

"Oi, Urie!" Ginshi called out. "Don't die on us, alright?!"

"Hmph, I could say the same to you." Urie shot back. Regardless, the two smirked at each other, and went on their ways. 'The Crimson Dragon, Kurimuzon...' the glory-hound thought. 'For a monster like that to exist...' He bit his lower lip. 'Are there any other members of Aogiri as powerful as he is? If so...'

He shut his eyes closed. 'What the hell was I thinking?! Facing a monster like that, all by myself?! Nothing, not even years of training, and not even with the talent Special Class Arima possesses... None of it would amount to what that monster was capable of! We almost died!'

Even Urie knew his limits. And facing a demon like the Crimson Dragon is nothing short of suicide. He wanted credit, but not to THAT extent. There will always be other chances.

'I have to find Tooru, and then group with Associate Special Class Suzuya.' Urie thought. 'After that, we find Big Madam, and take her down!'

XXXXXXXXXX

"...Here!"

Reya shot off masks projected from [Scouting Persona] at the dragon. But in all honesty….they had no more effect than just fueling his ire. Saji blasted more flames at him. But he tore out any burning flesh before it spread. It didn't matter much to him. He could just regenerate the parts he hacked off…just like with his leg. Bennia flew up and tried to cut through his face with her scythe, but the dragon clamped his jaws over the flat of the blade, stopping it cold. Before she could retaliate, he had already flung her away.

Kurimuzon's attention was then drawn back toward the depressed females surrounded by a flimsy dome. Upon seeing them, the dragon's bloodlust had spiked, as well as his hunger. The women within the barrier all looked depressed and seemed to be writhing in emotional turmoil.

He licked his lips in anticipation, wondering what they tasted like.

"…Hey!" The Rook, Loup jumped onto the monster's back and started to run up its spine. His aim was to go to the head and knock him out with a heavy punch. However, he never got the chance as razor sharp spires of crystal had suddenly grew from between Kurimuzon's shoulder blades, not only throwing him off, but cutting him in the process. The former werewolf landed harshly on the ground, numerous cuts present on his body. In short, he ignored the Rook and kept walking on all fours toward them, like a predator stalking its meal.

"… **Food…..!"** The Crimson Dragon started his approach to Rias and the others, exhaling bloody fog. He was so close…A little more and he could break the dome wide open and scoop up the nearest one, the blue haired one, in his jaws first.

"Get away from them!" Kiba roared as he, Tsubaki, Sona, and Gasper intercepted him.

"Move!" Kurimuzon responded by shooting out a storm of Ukaku shards.

"Gasper!"

"Right!" At that moment, before the bloody crystals skewered them, the Dhampir's eyes glowed ominously.

The next few seconds was strange to the Dragon. One moment the crystals he fired were close to hitting his targets, the next moment, they were all broken on the ground while the Devils were unharmed. In addition to that, about a dozen swords and countless spires of ice had lodged themselves into his arm. The blades and spikes weren't sharp enough to penetrate his iron-clad skin, but the experience surprised him.

What the hell just happened?!

"How do you like that?!" The blonde knight announced, a confident grin on his face…It pissed Kurimuzon off.

The Dragon flung his arm and the embedded objects just flew off. He placed his thumb above the joint of his index finger.

 **CRACK!**

A sickening crack was heard. He proceeded to do this action repeatedly with all of his fingers. When he finally stopped, he glared down at the Devils.

"… **.Weak….Play time is over….It's feeding time!"**

The jewels on his body glowed once more. But instead of boosting his strength, the sickening sound of skin, bone, and muscle tissue breaking and reforming. From those glowing spots sprouted even more arms, each one poised to grab every Devil within range.

"SHIT!" Kiba swore as he and the group did everything they could to avoid them. It was like fighting one of the Hindu deities, bearing multiple arms and weapons. The ferociousness of the attack was far beyond anything what they had seen, doing whatever it took to avoid them. Gasper did his best, freezing time to keep them in place, but it would not have lasted long.

"Sword Birth!" Kiba cried out, and once again, several blades were made. However, these were not simply just ordinary demon swords. No, this was the result of him training for two years without end, honing his skills and perfecting them. This was the true power of Sword Birth at its greatest.

Every sword forged... was a Holy Demonic Sword: A Sword of the Betrayer.

While each individual blade was insufficient in penetrating through his incredibly sense skin, multiple swords at once seemed to have some effect.

But that hope was shattered when Kurimuzon's tail slammed into the ground once more, throwing many off their feet as the ground beneath him cracked even further.

Several arms tried to smash them down. Once again, Gasper tried to freeze him in place, but Kurimuzon proved to be far stronger than what they had imagined, his body smashed upwards with a tail lashing about. He was suspended in mid air for a moment after reaching the peak of his ascent before falling back down.

"Gya-kun!" Meguri cried as she rushed over to catch him. She was just in time as the petite boy nearly crashed into the ground; his injured body landed in her arms.

"T-T-Tomoe…senpai…?" The Dhampir slurred.

"Don't worry, I got you!" She nodded.

"Th-thanks…L-LOOK OUT!" Gasper suddenly cried. The Knight of Sitri whipped her head around to see what has gotten the young Rook so panicked. But her face quickly paled.

The last thing the two saw was Kurimuzon's open mouth, filled with razor sharp teeth and the stench of death, blood, and decay.

"GASPER!/MEGURI!" The others cried in horror. Upon hearing the Bishop's name, the red haired girl and company within the barrier seemed to react. Tears were spilling from their eyes, but it appeared as if there was some awareness left in them.

The Crimson Dragon swallowed the bodies whole, not bothering to chew his food. All that remained of the two were a couple random limbs left behind after Kurimuzon took his bite. He felt the melody of bones crunching between his teeth, and the sweetness of blood flooding his tongue.

Now at his feet were one arm and two legs.

"….D-d-d-d-DAMMIT!" The Knight of Gremory roared. His glare filled with unrelenting fury. His sentiments were shared with the Student Council. Sona looked absolutely livid. A torrent of water was churning in her palm like a whirlpool.

"… **Tastes like spoiled fish guts…."** The dragon gagged. But strangely…..he wanted to eat more. His head faced downward to look at the Devils. But in his eyes….they were dinner.

"Uh…guys….!" Ruruko took a step back. "…I don't like the way he's looking at us."

The dragon continued to lick his lips hungrily.

"No doubt that he just sees us all as food right now." Momo deduced, equally disturbed as her fellow comrade.

"But even so….no way in Hell I'm ending up in Hyoudou's stomach!" Saji shouted in refusal.

"I second that notion…However…I think it's still possible…to save Gasper and Meguri.…." Loup spoke up, wincing slightly from the numerous cuts he has.

"Yeah…just hit him hard enough in the gut and he'll spit them right out!" Tsubasa added, cracking her knuckles.

"Then we have out set motive…!" Sona voiced, her glasses reflecting the moonlight. She inclined her head and her gaze was fierce. She then gave orders to her comrades. "Momo! You, Reya, and Ruruko grab his attention!"

"Right!" The girls nodded.

"Loup! You, Bennia, and Tsubasa flank him and hit him with everything you have!"

"Got it!"

"Saji! You and Yuuto do the same. Saji, keep blasting him with black flames. Don't give him the chance to regenerate his body. Yuuto, keep him away from Saji!"

"Right, Kaichou!" The Pawn of Sitri and Knight of Gremory nodded.

"Tsubaki, you are with me. Whenever he fires those shards at us, reflect them and I'll strike through the opening!"

"Hai, Kaichou!" The bespectacled woman nodded.

Everyone had their instructions. The plan was set. If things worked out, they would achieve their desired goals no sweat.

However, Kurimuzon was not going to let them have that chance.

Before the female trio could even advance. The Crimson Dragon slammed his hand on top of them, leaving a massive indentation in the ground. Underneath his palm, blood began to pool within the cracked earth. He felt bones crushed beneath the weight of his hand.

The others had failed to register what had just happened. It wasn't until a few moments that their minds finally connected what they were seeing.

"…No…NO! RURUKO! MOMO! REYA!" Panicked cries filled the air. The Dragon lifted his large hand from the bodies, expecting to see them flattened like pancakes.

However, it was not the case.

Momo, Reya, and Ruruko were still three dimensional. Shielding them was a screen of light that flickered in accordance to the light from Momo's bracelets. However, that does not mean they went unscathed. Blood ran down the side of the white haired girl's head from a nasty gash. Her eye was clamped shut and bruised. Both of her wrists were swollen. Her breathing was heavy. Reya was no better. One of her arms laid limp next to her, the elbow bending at an awkward angle, a piece of bone sticking out through the skin. A piece of rubble was lodged into her abdomen, blood slowly spilling through the wound. Ruruko was the worst out of all of them. Both of her legs were crushed and mangled, pieces of bone sticking out from her shins, knees, and thighs. The girl was unconscious from the pain, her head bleeding as well.

A second later, the light that protected them from being crushed to death had died out. Cracks were also present on Momo's bracelets.

"D-Dammit…!" The Bishop cursed. That was her last words as the Dragon shot his head down, scooped all three up in his jaws, and swallowed them whole. The Devils just stood there….rage and shock leaving them paralyzed. Once again, they lost comrades to the stomach of the beast.

As this went on, the catatonic ORC females begun to stir, their mouths motionless from the carnage taking place by the hands of their loved one.

"DAMN YOU!" A feminine cry roared. A shattering punch impacted his leg. The Dragon looked over to see the Sitri Rooks and remaining knight.

"You bastard! How dare you eat my friends?!" The turquoise haired girl's eyes were glowing in rage. The same could be said for her comrades. "I don't care anymore…!" A disc of lighting and flame appeared in her hands. The floating girl donned a skeletal mask while brandishing her scythe. "We're going to cut you open and get them out!"

The Dragon failed to properly comprehend their words….all he heard was random, useless noise.

 **"...Shut up...!"** Kurimuzon was growing more and more annoyed when these people talked. Peace and Quiet...a sanctuary he was losing once more. Why can't all irritating things just shut up and die?!

 **"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP you pieces of shit!"** the glow from his wings was no longer an emerald green, but a sterling blue.  
 **  
[DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!]**

At once, all the devils that he made physical contact with, as well as the magic around him were drastically weakened as the subtracted power was added to his own.

"W-what..." Tsubasa panted, her hand at her chest, her body feeling as if it were being pushed to the ground. "Is... this...?"

"D-Divine Dividing...?" Sona groaned, barely able to stay afloat, the water in her hand dissipating. "Wh-when did...?" Her eyes widened in realization. 'No... That's right! He obtained Dividing Gear when he incorporated a piece of Vali's Divine Dividing into Boosted Gear!'

 **"Just shut up...!"** Kurimuzon snarled, shaking his head wildly. **"Shut up! Shut up and LEAVE ME ALONE!"** As heflailed around, his tail slammed into the injured werewolf, knocking him into the air. As he reached maximum altitude, the Dragon's head snapped forward and clamped his jaws over his body. Although, he missed part of the Rook's leg, as the part below the right knee fell uselessly to the ground. He swallowed another bite.

The Turquoise haired girl was too shocked to move. She had just seen almost all of her friends get eaten so easily. Her hesitation had cost her as the Dragon was already looming over her. In a flash, he had her wrapped tight in his fist. He then shoved said fist into his mouth and swallowed the piece of food he grabbed. If one looked closely….one would see another lump slither down his throat. The Dragon licked his lips and let out a loud belch.

But it still wasn't enough.

"… **More….Eat….MORE!"**

Once again, the gems on his body glowed green.

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

"Oh crap!" Bennia paled, diving to the left to avoid being smashed by one of the arms. "He's charging up again!"

"How do we stop him? I can barely move!" Kiba yelled, feeling completely drained from his power being siphoned. It as taking everything he had left just to evade the incoming arms.

"I got this!" Saji cried as he summoned Absorption Line he flung out his arm and a glowing thread of energy attached itself to Kurimuzon's face. "I'll use my Sacred Gear to try and siphon his-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The pawn of Sitri screamed in terror as he was pulled up into the air by the crimson dragon raising his head back. Saji remained suspended mid air until he started to fall. Kurimuzon shot his head forward and snapped him up in his jaws. His armored teeth stabbed through the blonde haired teen's body.

"GAAAAGH!" the blonde's mouth exploded with blood, his body becoming completely numb. Sona's eyes widened in horror with the rest as Kurimuzon snapped his head up, tossing up the body before it fell back down…..down his throat. The Dragon wasn't able to taste much of his previous meals….but this was especially savory….almost like a Dragon's flesh.

"Saji!" Kiba shouted in panic, leaving him defenseless. Kurimuzon's tail smacked up against him, tossing him straight into another portion of the building. Kiba's body hung there, as if glued to the wall, leaving him trapped in his own imprint.

The Knight of Gremory remained there, his eyes glazed over, his expression frozen into one of shock. He never had the chance to move as Kurimuzon's arm came in and peeled him off the wall. He then dangled the unconscious knight over his mouth as if it were a snack. The Dragon then snapped him up in his jaws and swallowed him.

The Dragon exhaled a dense, red fog, now completely saturated with RC cells and blood. Saliva dribbled through the gaps in his teeth; his tongue licked off the leftover blood from his lips.

The Remaining Devils looked on in horror. In a matter of minutes, their comrades were devoured by this terrifying beast.

However, the demise of one blonde knight was witnessed by the female ORC members. They all had snapped out of their depressed states, only to look on in shock as their comrades were swallowed by the blood thirsty monster. One. By. One.

The blonde Bishop gasped for her friend's demise. The Durandal wielder clenched her fists at her fellow Knight's defeat. The Raven haired Queen gritted her teeth in remorse. The Nekoshou Rook's eyes narrowed into a fierce glare, yet beads of tears remained. The Valkyrie, who was the most stable of the group due to her relations with Issei not being as strong as the rest, was frozen in shock from witnessing the mass slaughter. The Self-proclaimed Angel was still crying….but reprimanding herself for not being able to help. They all felt that way….they chose to wallow in their own despair instead of helping. And now it cost them their friends.

The Gremory Heiress finally stood up from where she once knelt. Her breathing ceased, her eyes wide in disbelief. The flow of tears had finally ceased. In place of her sorrow was a paralyzing sense of fear, anger, and alarm.

"Y-Y-YUUTO!" Rias cried out in sheer horror. Upon hearing her cry, the Dragon swerved his head to her direction, taking great glee in their panicked and disheveled states. Kurimuzon grinned demonically, as his body once again lit up with green light.  
 **  
[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

"Crap, not again!" Bennia cursed.

'Damn…I know this might not work but…!' Sona thought quickly. "Tsubaki!"

"Right!" The Queen nodded. She flew in between the glowing dome that contained Rias and the others and the Crimson Dragon. She extended both arms. In a flash, a multitude of mirrors materialized and attached to one another forming an expansive wall. It was of a greater size than the width of the beam from before.

As this took place, another orb of green light gathered and grew within Kurimuzon's mouth.

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

 **[LONGINUS SMASHER!]**

Like before, the Kakuja Ghoul swallowed the glowing sphere. A second later, he spewed it back out. A raging blast of emerald energy hurtled toward the remaining Devils. Tsubaki's expression remained stern, but traces of panic could be seen in her eyes. While her Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice, was capable of absorbing an opposing attack and redirecting it with much greater force, she knew that there was a limit of how much it would take.

In a matter of seconds, the beam impacted the smaller reflective sheet. The mirrors were already showing signs of strain beneath the raging burst of energy. Cracks slithered around the wall. Tsubaki was trying her best to hold on and keep the mirror intact for at least a second longer. If she failed now, not only would she be killed but her comrades behind her will be as well. She refused to let that happen. She already lost so many comrades and close friends at the hands of this best.

She was not going to lose anymore!

After what seemed like an eternity, the incoming blast had ceased. And not a moment too soon. If it lasted just a second longer, the wall of mirrors would have collapsed from the massive power intake. However, this worked into their favor. Panting, Tsubaki looked up at the vicious beast. A smirk graced her lips. The panel of mirrors before her seemed to have resonated with her motive as they flickered an eerie green.

"…Have a taste of your own medicine!" With a snap of her fingers, the reflective wall in front of her shattered as it released a concentrated blast of pure green energy with power exceeding the previous blast. The beam was twice as wide as it was before, easily capable of swallowing the demented Ghoul upon impact.

But instead of panicking….Kurimuzon was actually grinning. The sickening squelch of flesh rearranging and shifting came from his back. From his shoulder right next to his Ukaku wings, two new appendages formed, only serving to enhance his monstrous being. Twin pillars of flesh slithered from his shoulder blades, the new limbs being as wide as tree trunks with countless spikes along the spine. The very tips of each appendage split apart unevenly, the top half being larger than the lower. The top half seemed to grow a hardened later of metallic flesh as razor sharp teeth grew on the underside of it. The same could be said for the bottom half, but the only difference being instead of red metal plating, it had grown a tongue! In short, the new limbs that Kurimuzon had spawned were eyeless dragon heads, each one whipping wildly in frenzy.

As the blast neared, the newly formed Dragon heads directed their attention forward and opened their mouths. None of the Devils had any idea what they were doing. Were they somehow trying to stop the blast?

Their question was answered immediately after when the Ghoul had spread his glowing blue wings.

 **[DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!]**

The blue light had encased Kurimuzon in a shining dome. Once the blast had touched it, its power had drastically weakened with each DIVIDE. And if that wasn't enough, the dragon heads were actually INHALING the excess energy as it dispersed within the enclosed space. As quickly as it had been returned, Kurimuzon had devoured the blast.

None of the remaining Devils could believe their eyes upon what had just transpired. Nothing they did had any effect on the Monstruous Hybrid, as it had rendered everything they did useless. Was this it….? Was…Issei truly that far gone….? Was he beyond salvation….?!

"… **Kukuku….Nice trick….My turn again!"**

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

Like Before, Kurimuzon had boosted his strength to immeasurable levels. In addition to that, the newly formed heads seemed to be gathering the energy within their mouths as well. The added boosts to the power the Ghoul had absorbed previously were no joking matter. It wouldn't even be an exaggeration if one could say that the next blast would be the end of everything.

Sneering at the pathetic weaklings before him….Kurimuzon readied his final attack to rid of them forever.

 **[LONGINUS SMASHER!]**

The gathered energy shot out from not one, not two…but all three of Kurimuzon's mouths. The three pillars twisted and mixed together to form a single beam of apocalyptic disaster. Rias could do nothing more than cry silently. The beam was now within several meters and continued to accelerate.

The lives of herself and her peerage flashed before their eyes. Their final image depicting what could've been. The image they had longed for above all others. The image of Issei Hyoudou smiling with them.

 **[NULL!]**

To be Continued…

 **"...ha...hahahahahahaha...ahahahahahahahaha...Ahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha! I-I really am fucked up... I'm so fucked up, it's not even funny. T-th-this world... it's-it's so cruel... I-it made me die twice... I-I got killed by a crow, and then I-I was... betrayed...? Was I... betrayed...? Hahahah... I really... don't know anymore... C-can someone tell me... why this world's so fucked up...?**

 **Can someone tell me... why I'm so fucked up?"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride, the creator of many great stories such as Code BREAKER, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R-eset, Highschool DxD: Shatter Destiny, Fire Emblem: if, Zero Irregularity, and many more.**

 **I really appreciate your help, man. Couldn't have done this without ya!**

 **Thank you to all who continue to support this story.**

 **Also…..ALL FLAMES CAN JUST BURN IN HELL!...So don't even bother.**

 **Otherwise…..ENJOY!**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 6: Insurrection  
**

 **[NULL!]**

The glowing stream of power from the Dragon's Jaws flickered briefly before dying out. Kurimuzon was confused by this phenomenon, as well as everyone else.

"…Oi!" a single voice shouted out, but the voice itself was quite raspy and weak. All heads turned to the speaker. It was a teenaged boy with lime green hair with black at the tips of his side bangs, wearing a tattered, purple outfit. The boy looked like he shouldn't even be alive. One of his arms was missing; both of his legs were gone. In their place were two sinewy twigs that acted as makeshift support. If one looked closer, they were made of red tendrils wrapped around thin pieces of bone. Several gashes and holes were present on his body. He was missing an eye, and ear, and a good number of his internal organs were spilling out through the bloody gaps. There were several places where it looked like someone had taken bites out of him. However, the most striking features he possessed were his remaining eye and what was on his intact hand. His remaining arm was encased in a heavily damaged black gauntlet with a blood red gem at the back of the hand. There were several cracks and scratches on the metallic surface. Some pieces were even broken off. His lone eye was darkened with black sclera with a bloody dot in the center. He was a Ghoul. More specifically, the Ghoul that Kurimuzon ate and left for dead.

 **"...oh...it's the blue bird..."** Kurimuzon greeted lamely.

"Shut it….overgrown lizard!" the boy coughed out. He shouldn't even be moving like this. His health was in a precarious state. "Seriously… Hyoudou…you are one giant….pain in the ass! These people…go out of their way to try and save you… and you go and have a fucking mental breakdown! You are by far….the most idiotic….moronic person I have ever met!" He was hacking globs of blood at this point. But he didn't care. His rage wouldn't be quelled.

 **"SHUT UP!"**

"…Tch…it's like talking to a wall…" The Ghoul growled. "…That does it! I am royally freaking pissed! I'm…going to tear you to pieces!" The gem on the gauntlet glowed brightly. "Okay, Niddhog! Hand it over!"

 **[Are you certain of this, Rio?]** To the group's shock, a deep, rumbling voice echoed from the gem. **[You do realize that by using this…you will most likely die?]**

"I'm going to take that chance….anything to knock sense into this idiot!" Rio snapped. "Just hurry up and do it!"

 **[Heh, don't say I didn't warn you... Black Dragon, BALANCE BREAKER!]**

 **"As if I'd let you!"** the crimson dragon quickly slammed his fist onto the platform where Rio once stood before he could perform his next move. The sheer impact from the hit felt like being hit with two tons worth of force!

Silence. That's all it was... deathly silence. No one dared to make a move, the group staring at the sight in shock. It had happened so fast, no one knew what to do. Kurimuzon grinned, pulling his arm back. A giant cloud of dust covered where he had demolished the bird. It was so easy... He didn't even have time to-!

"You know..."

His eyes widened. No... That wasn't possible!

"You need to ..."

He turned his head slightly to the left, witnessing a shadowy figure rise through the dust cloud. It stood just next to the spot where he had struck.

"Get your…eyes checked!"

 **[NULL EXCEED!]**

"Black Dragon Balance Break!" The crippled Ghoul cried out. His entire body was now encased in pitch black armor with blood-red jewels adorning the back of his hands, forearms, shins, knees, and chest plate. On his back were six, cable-like wings that resembled more like limbs. His helmet was a dragonic shape with five head-spikes pulled back and a full-plate mouthpiece. His eyes glowed an ominous red. However, his form was hunched, as if just wearing the armor was weighing down on him. His make-shift legs were trembling from the weight they had to support. They looked like they would crumple down any second. He had a limited amount of time in this form. He had to make it count.

"It's my turn… jackass!" Rio snarled as the wings spread out, forming into what looked like black limbs stretching outwards. "Nullify! EXTRA!"

The jewels on the armor glowed brightly, a red ring forming around them. The ring grew and grew until it was three times its normal size, with arcs of light stretching out across from it. Kurimuzon roared in defiance as he jewels began to glow...

...only for them to be shattered. The wings were obliterated. Each one had imploded in on itself before rupturing.

" **Wh-WHAT?!"**

Rio let out an almost toothless grin from underneath the helmet. He had lost a good amount of his teeth from the fight before. "Erasure Null Balance Breaker…Scale Mail. Normally…I can nullify any additional power boost you receive…but Nullify Extra works a bit different. It doesn't just…erase your power... it keeps you from using it…until I say so…or until I kick the bucket!" He coughed out another glob of blood within his helmet. From the looks of things….he was going to die soon.

 **"...So all I have to do is kill you...?"** The Dragon questioned. After he did so, form where his wings used to be, multiple pillars of flesh shout out, the ends splitting open and razor sharp teeth growing. The appendages were not unlike Noro's own Kagune. Each mutated tendril shot all around him and scooped any and all Investigators who were still nearby, paralyzed by the mind-blowing scene they were witnessing. A few managed to get away, but only by a hairsbreadth. Those who couldn't were an entirely different story. They were swallowed down each mouthed appendage and were soon devoured by the Dragon. In a matter of seconds, there was barely anyone left.

Kurimuzon felt the bodies enter his stomach, and felt the blood that spilled from their wounds get absorbed by the lining of his stomach. He could feel the RC cells replenish his exhausted kakuho. The Dragon smirked maliciously as he felt power from feeding surge throughout his body. But even then...he was still hungry. He definitely had room for the puny black dragon. The mouthed tendrils twitched before slamming back into each other. The flesh ripped itself apart before sewing back together. In a short time, Kurimuzon's wings were recovered, all four of them. **"...Easy..."**

"Tch, fucking freak!" Rio snarled as he avoided another mouthed tendril. "Alright then... How about this?"

In the blink of an eye, the appendages shot at Rio with the intention of devouring him, ripping him apart and consuming him. However, in that one instant, the unthinkable happened.

The cape-like wings became as sharp as blades, and with nigh inconceivable speed, all of them were cut down in a mere matter of seconds. "My…turn." he told the dragon, as the gems glowed once again.

 **[NULL! RELEASE!]**

The armor suddenly began to creak, the gems glowing even brighter as he shot forward like a bullet. Kurimuzon couldn't react in time, and found all of the wind in his body being knocked right out of him as the green-haired Ghoul delivered a hard strike to his stomach, shattering the armor and piercing the hide in one go. However, he did not come out of it unscathed. His one good arm had crumpled from the force of the blow within the armor. It now hung limply at his side.

But it brought results. A waterfall of blood spilled from the dragon's mouth, mangled corpses and degenerated bodies falling. Among them, with burned clothes, seared skin, and missing limbs were the devoured Devils. However, a good amount of their flesh that was visible was obviously corroded, most likely from stomach acid. They all lied still, unmoving. The remaining Devils were unsure if they were alive or dead.

 **"Bast...ard...!"** Kurimuzon snarled, glaring at the armored figure, looked to be breathing heavily.

"Then…do something…about it….Hyoudou!" Rio shot back before falling into a coughing fit. With a good amount of his organs gone and limbs wrecked, he wasn't going to last much longer.

 **"Tch...I'll butcher your corpse and eat you until you're nothing but a bloody stain on the face of this earth!"** The mouthed appendages shot out from his back and scooped up the regurgitated leftovers. The recently regurgitated Devils were not spared, as they all returned to the depths of Kurimuzon's stomach. Rias and the others had failed to react in time to move them away. They were all too stunned by the sudden turn of events. However, they were now showing signs of recovery from the emotional trauma.

Although….they were far too late.

 **[SWORD!]**

Ascalon extended from Kurimuzon's arm. The sword was small in comparison to his now massive size. However, the energy encasing the blade was crimson and filled with malice. The once shining metal was now dulled and ugly, but the edge remained sharp.

Kurimuzon shot out several volleys of bloody crystals and sharp appendages simultaneously at the floating armored figure.

"You…have to do better than that…Hyoudou!" Rio coughed mockingly as he evaded each incoming projectile while slicing through the tendrils. While he remained confident, it was obvious that his body was beginning to fail him. Rio's vision came in and out of focus from the lack of blood. His body was showing signs of lethargy. It was taking everything he could not to pass out and die. He had to keep dodging. He had to hold out just a bit longer. However, the ghoul was so preoccupied with this, that he didn't see Kurimuzon fly straight up and Impale the Holy Sword straight through his stomach. Rio spat up blood from within his helmet again. He could feel the agonizing burn from the sword's Dragon Slaying properties.

 **[RIO! Get this...Get this sword out! It will kill us!]** Nidhogg shouted, now showing a brief degree of fear.

"G-got it!" Rio gagged. He was about to Nullify the pain, but Kurimuzon slammed him back down into the earth. He never gave Rio a chance to get up. Once he was pinned to the ground with the Dragon Slayer, he proceeded to mercilessly pound the Ghoul with fast, heavy punches that made continuous shock waves from each hit. Rio tried to get up, but each fist collided with him and pushed him back down. It wasn't just fists; Kurimuzon even shot Ukaku shards during his assault, each one hitting his armor and some drawing blood by going through the joints.

"Gu-Gruaaghh!" Rio vomited blood as he was being assaulted by the twisted Kakuja. His body was growing numb from each hit. His senses were growing dull. His mind was on the verge of shutting down. His breathing grew shallow….his heart rate was decreasing.

He was on the fine line between life and death.

If it wasn't for the armor, he would've died from the first hit.

 **[DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!]** As his merciless pounding continued, Kurimuzon's wings glowed once again.

"Oh boy..." Rio gaped, blood dribbling down his chin. "This... is bad, huh?" He let out a grim smirk.

 **[YA THINK?!]**

Kurimuzon snarled, his face inching close to him. **"This is payback..."** he growled, opening his maw. He clamped his jaws into the armored Ghoul. His teeth started to break through the durable plates. Cracks crawled up and around his body.

Unfortunately, he failed to see the grin on Rio's face. "Ya... but you know what they say, right? Karma's a bitch!"

 **[NULL BREAKER!]**

As he continued to chew through the armor, Kurimuzon's eyes widened, feeling indescribable pain erupt all over his body, cracks forming all along his Kakuja. "Juggernaut Drive in the form of a Kakuja..." the Ghoul drawled. "Not a bad idea... Problem is..."

He placed his hand against the armor. "...It's pretty damn flimsy."

 **[NULL! ERASURE!]**

His lips turned up into a resigned smirk. "…Sayonara."

Then, in that one second, the armor exploded, right in Kurimuzon's mouth.

The blast blinded him momentarily and burned his mouth. The force of the impact blew Kurimuzon away, searing off a vast majority of his Kakuja. Everyone else fled the area, trying to avoid being caught up in the blast. The blazing mass of flesh tossed and tumbled before it rolled to a stop. Most of the dragons armor was broken apart, his limbs are mangles and blasted off. The explosion even struck his uvula, forcing the gag reflex to kick in. Once more, the twisted Dragon had vomited a river of blood and carcasses. Many of the investigators were unrecognizable lumps of flesh from the digestive process. However, the Devils were nearly spared from such a fate. They all had acid burns all over their bodies. Even their bones were visible through the corroded flesh. If one would look at them…they would assume that they were dead. They weren't breathing. Their skin was a sickly hue of blue. Blood continued to pour from open wounds. In comparison, the force of the explosion blew Rio right out of the Dragon's jaws. He flew threw the air before falling harshly onto the ground on his face. Rio tumbled and rolled until he stopped on his back. The make-shift legs he had before were now snapped and bent in several places. His remaining arm was now snapped backward in an awkward angle. Blood continued to spill through his lips. His remaining eye was now growing hazy. His breathing grew shallower.

"H-haha..."

The Devils turned to see Rio. His body looked even worse than when they saw him, skin nearly ripped off, blood leaking down every place where it could leak, and several wounds that did NOT come from when Kurimuzon was battering him all to hell. "Looks like..." he chuckled, despite the high pain he was in. "This... i-is it... " His eyes were glazing over as his heart rate slowed. Dangerous amounts of blood were spilling from his open wounds.

"A-Asia!" Rias called out. "Heal that man, now!" She had finally broken away from her stupor to think rationally. While she may not know the boy…she will at least prevent another life being lost to…..to Issei…

"H-hai!"

The blonde nun ran toward him while Xenovia, Irina, and Akeno stood between them and the beaten dragon. The Bishop's hands were bathed in a green light as the heavy wounds on the Ghoul's body were showing slow signs of restoration. His skin had gotten some of its color back as the shine returned to his single eye, which was now trained on the Devil who was healing him.

On the other side of the room, Kurimuzon slowly rose to his feet, much to the Devil's apprehension. Strangely, his regeneration hadn't kicked in. "D-did he burn off a number of RC cells?" the red-haired Devil asked. Sona pushed up her glasses. "Possibly... From what I know, Erasure Null was designed as a counter-measure against Longinus-Class Sacred Gears. Even though that Ghoul has cancelled out Erasure Null, the Balance Breaker ability hasn't faded."

"G-guys… he's coming back up!" Irina called out once she saw movement.

Kurimuzon was staggering, his body weak. 'Wh-why...?!' he shouted in his mind. 'Why can't I heal?! Is it because of that damned fool?!' He managed to stand, using only what was left of his legs and his only remaining arm, being the right one. His head was raised, glaring up at them. 'They're all... a nuisance... I kill them... I'll eat every last one of them! I'll-I'll-!'

'...don't...'

'Please, don't... don't erase them...!'

"Don't erase...the fuck is speaking?!" Kurimuzon growled.

'Don't erase them!' The voice cried again.

"Shut up!" The Dragon suppressed the voice and shot out one of his remaining appendages from his back. He didn't care where it was aimed at. He needed food. Fast!

SQUELCH!

The tendril had made its mark from Kurimuzon's blind throw. It had torn through a body and latched onto his meal, which happened to be the healing Rio, who was slowly showing signs of stability.

The person that it went through was now missing her right arm and part of her torso. The tendril had bitten off her arm and the area around her shoulder. Not even her internal organs were spared.

That person was…Asia.

All was silent. The only sound coming from the blonde victim…her throat letting out a small and weak "…Eh…?"

The tendril ripped itself out of the Bishop, causing blood to erupt from her gaping wound.

"ASIA!" Rias cried out in horror, watching the girl, her face frozen in horror, fall to the ground. Rio leapt up with his single arm and caught her, using his recovered Kagune to keep him balance.

The moment Kurimuzon realized who he had hit, his eyes widened, his body suddenly frozen. Why...? Why did he just start to feel like this now? Why was he sad that he had just devoured a portion of that girl?! She was his enemy! She was one of the ones who betrayed him, wasn't she?! She was one of the people who insulted Eto, right?! So why?! WHY?!

That was when he heard it. That voice... the voice from earlier. He wasn't able to full hear it, the pain being so horrible that he couldn't tell what the hell was happening. It was clear now... it sounded like that child from earlier... the one who was scared of the same thing as he was before he killed Issei. But... this time...

The child was crying.

'Please, don't...' the child begged, the sound of tears dropping as clear as day. 'Don't erase them... don't... d-don't hurt them... Don't hurt... Asia-chan...'

"A...s...i...a...?"

'Y-yeah! Don't hurt Asia-chan!' The child cried.

Kurimuzon did not know what to make of this...but...he recognized some of the boy's features. Spiky brown hair and brown eyes...the same as Issei Hyoudou.

The Dragon's face twisted into a furious snarl upon being reminded of that bastard. He tried to erase him...but he failed. He tried to make him forget about Eto...he tried to kill him! In blind rage, the Ghoul grabbed the child by the collar and held him up in the air.

"Stop your blabbering!" The Dragon couldn't even tell what he was doing anymore. The wrath he felt overwhelmed his fragile reasoning. "I don't care what you say! They tried to kill me...they insulted Eto...and they tried to Erase me! Who are you to say that I can't do the same to them?! I'll have my revenge...I won't stop until I devoured all of them!"

'Don't...' the child continued to beg. 'Please, don't...'

"Then give me one fucking reason?!" Kurimuzon screamed in the child's face. "WHY SHOULDN'T I?!"

'If...' the child sobbed. 'If... my friends are gone... then... then what's the point in living anymore...?'

It was like a stab. A shot straight through the heart. Like the magic word, Alakazam! In that one instant, Kurimuzon's arms went weak, and the child dropped to the floor.

Friends...? His...friends...? Kurimuzon never thought of that. He...he never had real friends...he had no one but Eto. Eto...Eto...the child's friends were the ones to insulted Eto...they claimed Eto never cared for him. They are wrong. They are horribly, fucking wrong! Upon remembering their blasphemous words, Kurimuzon's heart hardened once more. His Bikaku emerged like a stalking predator. The child just looked on fearfully as the Crimson Dragon glared at him with maddened and sorrowful eyes.

The spiked tail shot forward at the boy.

'...Friends...the point in living...' the child's words re-emerged in his mind. The tail moved slightly to the left and stabbed into the ground next to the boy. However, its flight path was close enough, drawing some blood from the child's cheek. Kurimuzon clenched his teeth in annoyance.

"...Never...approach me...again...!"

'B-but...' The child tried to walk closer, but Kurimuzon flung a few crystals before his feet, stopping him.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, AND NEVER COME BACK!"

'...I don't...'

"JUST SHUT UP! GET OUT OF HERE!"

'...No...'

"DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU?!"

'...I won't...'

"I WILL KILL YOU! I FUCKING WILL!"

'...I won't... leave... a friend... alone...'

"YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND!" Kurimuzon roared.

'But...!'

"YOU WERE NEVER MY FRIEND! You are trying to trick me...JUST LIKE THAT RED-HAIRED BITCH AND HER FUCKING FRIENDS!"

'...I won't leave you alone...' the child said. Kurimuzon growled, his patience was wearing thin. Honestly, what was with this damned brat's meddling?! '...If I... If I leave a friend alone... I won't be able to forgive myself!'

"DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAR ME?! YOU ARE NOT MY-!"

'I don't care what you say!' the child shouted at him for the first time. 'I don't care if hate them! I don't care if hate me! I don't care if you're a Ghoul! I don't care if you're not someone you don't want to be! You're Kurimuzon, and that's the only friend I want!'

The boy's words stopped him. This child...he...he wanted to be his friend? But...what about Eto...?

Eto... she was the only friend he had... No, even more than that. She was the very reason why he existed. Without her, his life meant nothing. Was that the case with the boy? Without that red-haired woman and her friends, did his life meaning nothing as well? And why... why were they willing to go so far to try and save him? They had tried to kill him before, and they had insulted Eto. And yet... now... after learning that he used to be Issei Hyoudou, the same person he despised, they were trying desperately to save him. They didn't care about dying at all... It was almost as if... they were willing to die, if that was what it meant to get their friend back.

Why...? Why were they willing to go so far? Why did they care about him so much? They knew now, didn't they?! They knew he wasn't Issei Hyoudou anymore! So why?! Why would they try to kill themselves just to get him back?! Why? Why?!

WHY?!

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!"

His sanity and logic were shattered by his confusion, his body lashing out at everything around him. He was just attacking blindly, smashing everything around him as if it was nothing but something in his path. Rias and the group were forced to retreat away from him, not wanting to get seriously injured.

"What the hell's wrong with him?!" Sona asked, disturbed by this newfound behavior.

"...He's gone mad…" Koneko spoke in reluctance. It certainly seemed like it. The mismatched eyes were glazed over, no emotion or anything held within. It was almost as if everything that kept him conscious and aware had finally just been broken.

Was this….all that Issei had been reduced to?

With a giant beat of his wings, Kurimuzon shot off into the air, smashing straight through the roof. "Issei!" Rias shouted, bouncing off after him. "Issei!" she continued to cry desperately. She was so close! He was right there in front of him! This was her only chance!

However, the dragon was faster. He was already out of her reach.

Kurimuzon's nose twitched, catching the delectable scent of food. And it was right behind him. Without looking back, he decelerated his ascent, allowing his pursuer to fly past him. Once his target was in sight, Kurimuzon shot forward at greater speeds. Rias turned around in confusion at Kurimuzon's actions. But froze when she saw him closing in on her with a hungry look in his eyes. She tried to roll away from him, but she was too slow.

A second later, Kurimuzon shot past her, but not without grabbing a bite for the road.

Where Rias' left arm used to be was now a bleeding stump.

The Fleeing dragon then twirled around, the tip of his Bikaku slicing across the Gremory heiress's torso as it flailed wildly.

"Ghe...!" Rias gritted her teeth, her body now halted in the air, and clutching what remained of her lost limb. Blood dripped from her body onto the ground. Kurimuzon continued his ascension, his nostrils flaring up. There was food everywhere... so many, but there were all scattered. He could smell the best place to eat; it wasn't far from where he was. He felt so hungry... it was as if there was a hole in his stomach.

"Issei!" Rias called out, but her words fell on deaf ears. Kurimuzon was already away from her, heading to where the food was so packed. It would be like an all you can eat buffet.

"ISSEI!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"What the holy shit happened here?" Nishiki asked when he and Seidou entered the amphitheatre. It was completely thrashed beyond all recognition. Truly, he phrase FUBAR fit perfectly well. Piles among piles of debris were everywhere, walls looking as if they were about to collapse any second, a completely demolished ceiling, and splatters of blood everywhere.

"No idea..." Seidou was shocked at what happened to the amphitheatre. Was it a single ghoul that caused all this? And if so...was it Issei? As he scanned the room, the group at the far end of the area caught his attention. A vast majority of them looked like they had been though half of the digestive process before being spat out while other others stood by them, trying to get reactions from the unconscious forms. There was one that slowly descended to the ground, her arm clutching the stump where her other arm used to be. Blood spilled into her cloths as she staggered upon landing. A nasty gash was visible through the tear in the front of her clothes.

Both Ghouls were confused on who they were. Based on appearance, each one seemed to be in their late teens or early twenties. But there was one individual that they both recognized.

And one that Seidou wanted to be the crap out of what for happened earlier.

"RIO!"

The conscious group instantly whirled around, alarmed by their sudden presence. The green-haired Ghoul in question looked up from the blonde girl he was cradling. He greeted them, a weak grin on his face, lacking two legs and an arm. "Y-yo, Takizawa..." he greeted. "Looks like I screwed up, huh?"

Seidou set his face into a scowl. "What. Happened?"

"Long story short? Pissed Hyoudou off, and I got my ass handed to me... and lost my Kakuho, and nearly got eaten, and what else am I missing?"

"Your legs and arm." Nishiki commented dully.

"Oh, right." Rio responded, looking at his Rinkaku substituting for his legs. Seidou marched up the Green haired ghoul and grabbed him by the collar, forcing him to drop the girl, but was caught by a certain former exorcist.

"...Do you have any idea what you've just done?! That was our one chance of getting Issei back! AND YOU FUCKING BLEW IT!" The Falcon glared angrily at the injured Ghoul.

"Ow, ow, OW!" the Ghoul hissed in agony. "Dammit, Takizawa…be gentle! The guy damn near killed me! I even had to use Balance Breaker for fuck's sake!...And I almost died from using it!"

"Pardon me for a moment." One of the girls asked. Seidou turned to look at the speaker, seeing a woman with blue hair with a bit of green bangs, wielding what appeared to be a Holy Sword, in her free arm was the blonde girl. "How exactly do you the two of you know about Issei-kun?"

"Wait, you know Issei?" Seidou, momentarily forgetting of his rage, dropped Rio onto the ground. The Ghoul groaned in pain. Nishiki picked him back up after punching him in the face.

"…He is our friend." the woman replied, tending to the injured girl. Seidou got a better look at her and winced at the damage; she was missing a good portion of her torso, along with one of her arms. "And who exactly are you?" Her eyes narrowed. "Are you with Aogiri?"

Nishiki busted out laughing at that. "Kid, if we were Aogiri, I'm pretty sure you would have attacked us by now." he said, turning. "And while I don't know the kid personally, Seidou here does." he jabbed a thumb at his friend. "Let me guess, you're the Gremory Peerage. Seems like you're little rescue mission ended in failure... badly."

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Are you mocking us?" she asked dangerously, aiming the tip of her blade at him.

"I'm just stating the facts. You tried to rescue him, and you failed. He's gone." Nishiki retorted calmly.

The girl was about to argue, but Seidou placed a hand on his companion's shoulder. "That's enough Nishiki-san. We don't even know how much they went through in order to try and save him. I mean, look, those guys were obviously eaten." He pointed to the injured Asia, Saji, Yuuto, Loup, Meguri, Tsubasa, Ruruko, Reya, Momo, and Gasper, the latter group covered in stomach acid.

"You seem to know about Issei..." another woman, who had apparently lost her arm, came up to them. The most noticable thing Seidou saw about her was her long crimson hair... Wait, crimson? "Who are you?"

"...By any chance, are you Rias Gremory?"

"Yes. Yes I am. Why do you ask?" Rias inquired.

"Because you're the same person that Issei talked about while we were still imprisoned by Aogiri." Seidou answered.

The reaction was obvious. The group suddenly had their eyes on him, wide in disbelief. Rias looked the most surprised, her body shaking. "Y-You were with Issei when he was captured?!" she cried out, grabbing him by the shoulder, her face reflecting desperation. "P-please, tell me! WHat happened to him?! Why is he this way?!"

"Rias!" a girl with glasses called out. "Calm down!"

"How am I supposed to be calm at a time like this?!" The Gremory Heiress exclaimed. "We will finally have a lead on what happened to him!"

"ANd that is exactly why I am telling you to calm down!" Sona retorted. "You need to have a cool head or you will make rash decisions based on what they tell you." She then turned to the white haired man. "Continue please."

Seidou nodded...but looked down in reluctance. He really didn't want to tell them what happened...but after looking into their desperate eyes, he finally allowed himself to. "...You won't like what I tell you. But during out imprisonment in Aogiri...Issei has been tortured every single day for several hours."

"What?!" Irina cried out in horror. "Who?!"

"Naki." he answered with venom in his voice. "He would keep Issei there for days... He would tear off his fingers and toes, and then feed them to him. He went even farther when..." Seidou's voice broke. "When he put a Komodo Dragon in his ear, and the shoved it inside of his skull."

"..." Everyone was chocked into silence. A second passed. Two. Three. Four. Five...Seconds melded to minutes, but they were still unable to comprehend what they just heard. Was that why Kurimuzon kept shouting about Komodo Dragons?

"W-what happened after that?" the black-hair girl asked. While Akeno may have been the Ultimate Sadist... even she wouldn't go that far. It was torture of the purest kind. It was the sort of thing meant to break someone, not make them submit.

"I dunno..." Seidou shook his head. "Issei didn't want to talk about it, especially not after everything. It was like watching hell passing by right in front of him. It was sometime after that whole thing that we decided to make a break for it."

"And you failed..." The white haired woman, Rossweiss, guessed, but the Ghoul shook his head. "No, we escaped... but not all of us. One of us was almost caught, and Issei saved her... He stayed behind to buy us time, and I... I swore I'd come back for him." He gritted his teeth. "But, when we went back for him... Aogiri was already gone."

"Wait...what do you mean gone?!" Koneko questioned. Her arms were already poised to strike if he answered incorrectly.

"I mean that by the time we got back to storm the compound, it was already empty."

"But why?"

"Aogiri, ever since the failed raid in the 11th ward, has been transporting from location to location to avoid the CCG's radar."

"Ever since then, we've been hearing rumors about a Ghoul called the Crimson Dragon." Seidou continued. "I didn't know if it was Issei or not... but, when I watched him slaughter several Fallen Angels, I caught a glimpse of his face when his mask was destroyed. There was no way I could forget his face." His fists clenched together. "It was horrifying... If I had been quicker on my feet... If we hadn't left him behind... Then he would be with you guys."

He bowed his head. "I know there isn't a chance in hell that you guys will forgive me, but... even still... I'm sorry... We did everything, but... It... It wasn't...!"

Rias raised a hand. "No, it's fine... You did everything you could for Issei, and for that... I thank you. But, first things first." her face became serious. "How did Issei become a Ghoul?"

At this question, Seidou's eyes hardened and narrowed. "...It was the work of that son of a bitch Akihiko Kanou." The Falcon removed his mask, and showed them all his single Kakugan. "...That monster experimented on me, Issei, and many other humans...stripping us of our humanity and making us into Ghouls against our will. He grafted the Kakuho of an SSS-rated Ghoul called the Owl into our bodies in his hopes of making a success. We are nothing but guinea pigs to him. And Issei was just the latest experiment. He implanted the Kakuho of the Owl, and a Bikaku Kakuho into his body to make an artificial Chimera-Type."

"Wait, Owl?!" Sona's eyes widened in shock. "You mean the One-Eyed Owl?!"

"No, not quite." he shook his head. "There are two Owls, the One-Eyed of Aogiri, and an independent one called the Non-Killing Owl. The latter was the one that was used."

"My god..." the girl's face paled in horror. "What sort of monsters...?"

"I don't know..." Seidou answered truthfully. "Me and Nishiki have been trying to track down Aogiri, but so far, nothing. This was the biggest lead we had to finding him, but... now..."

"Now everything just went and hit the fan." Nishiki piped in, supporting Rio with his shoulder. "Never thought that things would turn this chaotic. Although...I guess we could pin some of the blame on this guy." He gestures to the injured Ghoul. "He pisses of Hyoudou and now everyone within this area is an all-you-can-eat buffet to him."

"Oi!" he retorted. "Nobody fucking told me the guy was a god damn Kakuja!"

"Well why the hell didn't you use common sense?! He has been eating every target that Aogiri puts him on, including other Ghouls! You do the math!"

"I got THAT!" Rio snapped at him. "What I meant is that no one bothered to tell me he completed the damned thing, much less the fact that it was like the Ghoul version of Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing's Juggernaut Drive!"

"Wait, he has WHAT now?" Both Ghouls and the Devils were now shocked. Just how much power was Issei packing now?...Then they realized that he was still on a hunger rampage.

"GRAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"

The cries of many Ghouls and Investigators resounded throughout the area. The scent of blood and corpses lingered in the air.

io nodded gravely. "I don't think he's even sane at this point... If I had to guess, his entire mental state has gone straight to hell."

"Meaning what?" Nishiki grew annoyed.

Rio's answer nearly made everyone's heart stop.

"Meaning... he's a beast out on a hunt."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Arima, are you sure about this?" Hoji asked as he and the white-haired Investigator moved further into the complex, their Quinques already drawn. "I mean, from the reports, the Crimson Dragon, he is... He's on an another level entirely. Even Investigator Sasaki in his Kakuja, along with the aide of the Quinx Squad, and several unique teens, were unable to subdue him. They say he even possess a full Kakuja with some sort of... power."

"I am well aware of that." Arima answered his colleague. "However, we cannot let him rampage any longer."

Hachikawa chuckled. "For once, we agree on something, Kishou..." the man pulled down his collar, revealing his disfigured mouth. "This is gonna be one hell of a party."

"Mmmmmmmm!" Mougan harumphed, Higher Mind resting on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter! Like the knights of old, we'll smite the dragon!"

"Heh," Ui chuckled, a hand at his mouth. "As eccentric as always."

"So it's settled then..." Hachikawa grinned. "...This Dragon will fall by the end of tonight."

"GRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" The the anguished cries of the victims filled the air, causing the group to pause in anticipation. By the sound of things, the Ghoul was close.

"A-Arima-san…!" A familiar voice cried out. The Special Class Investigators turned their heads to the left, noticing the limping figure move towards them. They were able to distinguish him rather easily due to the two-tone hairstyle of him.

"Haise. Saiko." The Reaper said. He then noticed the condition of the male's attire. It was tattered and caked with dried blood. He was hobbling toward them with his Quinque, Yukihira, with Saiko supporting him.

"You're all here." The leader of the Quinx squad said as he approached the group.

"We heard the situation from Yoshitoki-san. We were dispatched soon after." Koori answered, concerned for his comrade.

"Hmmmmm…What happened boyo? You look like you had barely escaped death." Mougan commented.

"You…you could say that…" Haise nodded. "…My team and I encountered the Dragon earlier…not even my Kakuja was a match for it…He…that guy is a monster…." The man actually shuddered from reliving the fight against Crimson Death. "…He was even capable of boosting his own power at will!"

This instilled alarm in the group. Even Haise's Kakuja was ineffective? Just how powerful was this Ghoul?! But boosting his own power…? How was that possible?!

Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of crunching bones and squelching flesh nearby. They all turned to the right side of the corridor, where the foul stench of rotting flesh wafted from. They now knew their destination. Their previous conversation forgotten, their nerve on edge, their hands holding onto their weapons tightly.

When they entered the area, they were all stunned. The entire field was completely demolished, as if something had just been through here and wrecked everything in sight. Piles of rubble, debris scattered everywhere, smashed walls and broken glass scattered all across the floor, and the skylight destroyed. However, what truly shocked them were the corpses.

Ghouls and Investigators alike were found with the destruction, mangled and devoured. Some looked as if they had been regurgitated, and then eaten again. Some were almost unrecognizable due to their mesh of bloody gore. Iwa grunted in displeasure, pinching his nose. "...The smell here is foul."

"Yeah..." Hachikawa nodded, eyes narrowing at their target. "And he smells like shit."

In the center of the room was the Crimson Dragon.

The white haired ghoul was hungrily devouring an unfortunate Investigator and Ghoul simultaneously. He had no attention for manners as he ate them like a carnivore would tear off the muscle tissue of its prey and consume it before taking another bite. But it wasn't just the flesh he had eaten, but the bones as well.

Hachikawa whistled, thus earning the beast's attention. "Well, he's a big guy, isn't he?" he cackled as the dragon turned to face them. Arima and Haise noticed that there were several parts of his body that were in the process of healing, red spider-like appendages sewing and generation missing pieces of flesh, muscle, and bone. Half of its face was still being reconstructed, with only its emerald green eye glaring at them.

' _Was…was he damaged somehow?!'_ Haise thought in shock. Something actually hurt this beast?! But his mind stopped as a sharp cry pierced the air.

 **"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"**

The beast roared at them, a blast of hot breath and saliva being flung their way. Mougan waved a hand in front of his face, showing disgust. "Mmmmmmmm! Such putrid morning breath!" he exclaimed. "This is why one must brush their teeth after a meal!"

Arima simply gazed at the creature calmly, Narukami in one hand, and IXA, finally repaired, in the other. "I see..." he spoke, his voice as quiet and cold as death itself. "You're no longer capable of speech, are you?"

"Grrrrrgggghhhhh!" The dragon said nothing, but responded by reverberating within his throat. He then turned away, ignoring the investigators as he went back to his meal. He was still starving. One downed Ghoul tried to crawl away while he was preoccupied. But without looking, Kurimuzon speared its body with his spiked tail, killing him instantly. He then brought the body over, and proceeded to start eating it right after finishing the previous two corpses.

"Huh...? It's just ignoring us?" Ui questioned.

"Che..." the biased man growled, aiming his Quinque at the beast. "Talk about rude."

He opened fire.

"No wait!" Haise tried to stop him from doing anything reckless…but he was too slow.

The Ukaku shards launched from the man's Quinque failed to hit the Dragon as Kurimuzon dropped one of his wings over him to act like a shield. His attention was more focused on the mean before him, but his expression became one of agitation from the insects interrupting him.

The dragon ceased its feast, and turned its head, bearing it's fangs.

"Congratulations, Chuu." Hoji said sarcastically as he brought out his Quinque. "You just pissed him off."

Kurimuzon reared his head, and roared to the high heavens, his wings spreading outwards.

 **"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The reverberating shout was unlike any cry the Investigators have experienced. The sheer magnitude of the roar created a burst of air that pushed them all back. Haise and Saiko were nearly blown away if the man hadn't stabbed Yukihira to the ground. They managed to reorient themselves and drop into combat positions to face the beast.

"Saiko, we should fall back, we would only get in their way." Haise turned to his superiors. As injured as he was…he would only get in their way. Plus, Saiko lacked enough experience to keep up with them all.

"Hai, Mamman." The girl nodded as they backed away from the warzone.

The Special Class Investigators had circled around it, each tense and waiting for one to make a move. Kurimuzon snarled at them, a slobbering mess made from its mouth, whirling around and glaring at the enemies in front of him. The first one to make a move was Mougan as he brought up his cannon, and shouted for all to hear:

"HIGHER MIND!"

A giant blast shot straight forward, charging straight at the crimson beast. It brought up its wings, hardening them to the point where they were bloody crystal.

Where one would assume that the blast of energy would just tear through the wings as if they were paper...they would be wrong.

The moment the mass of energy made contact, the beam dispersed and refracted from the numerous, bundled shards. The surrounding team had to disperse to avoid being struck by wayward blasts.

"WHAT?!" Mougan cried out in disbelief. "HOW?! HOW COULD HAVE MY HIGHER MIND HAVE BEEN DEFLECTED?!"

"...He hardened his wings." Arima observed, his body surrounded by thick, black constructions that stemmed from the handle in his left hand. "When Ukaku wings are hardened, they become crystal. Higher Mind's energy blast was then reflected. It's the same laws as when light bounces off a mirror."

"In that case...!" Hoji charged forward, Ui at his side. Kurimuzon noticed them approaching, and swung his tail at them. Ui rolled off to the side, while the former jumped over it, taking aim and firing off a giant orange shard. It hit home, stuck straight in one of the wings when the dragon defended. However, Kurimuzon grew confused, tilting his head when the shard began to glow rapidly. "How about an explosion?!"

Then, the shard detonated.

The intensity of the blast severely burned the dragon's wing to the point of being unusable. The force of the explosion flung Kurimuzon onto his side and he struggled to quickly get back up.

Morgan followed up the assault as the twin poles of his Quinque separated before reconnecting end to end, resembling more like a battering ram. He rammed one end of the weapon into the Dragons exposed underbelly.

"Now, have a taste...!" the burly man proclaimed in a booming voice. "Of my ANGEL!"

With a blue shockwave, the dragon was thrown aside, a blast of light piercing into its stomach and causing it to howl, its internal organs rupturing. Ui took the initiative with Hachikawa, not wanting the dragon to have time to recuperate. Hachikawa once again let loose with several shards, all aimed at the damaged portion of its armor while Ui took his double-sided spear and began a series of slashes.

The dragon howled in pain, but quickly recovered, slamming his claw down on them. The two quickly moved back while Hoji prepared another explosive round. However, the dragon had other ideas, as the gems on its body began to glow.

 **[BOOST!]**

Hachikawa was the first to voice their shock. "What the shit?!"

But the lipless investigator was cut off as a large, crimson arm swatted him away. His body crashed hard into the nearby wall, actually breaking through it. The next one attacked was Ui, who was kicked away by the monster's hind leg.

"Hurk!" the effeminate man was sent flying, straight into the ceiling, creating an indent of his body. Houji fired off a crystal, however unlike last time, Kurimuzon was quick to dodge, lowering his body and snarling at the man.

"His power has increased..." Iwa noted. "So was this what you were referring to, Haise-kun?"

"Yeah…We still don't know why he's able to do this." Haise nodded grimly.

The news they received disturbed them. Somehow, the Crimson Dragon was capable of increasing his own power without consuming any Ghouls. And while in his Kakuja, he seemed to be able to perform this feat consecutively.

Given what they've witnessed, it wouldn't be unusual for the CCG to rate the Crimson Dragon as the same level as the One-Eyed King.

"What do we do?" Iwa asked, his Quinque heavy in his arm. "This doesn't even begin to compare to when we fought the Owl two years ago, Arima."

The man pushed up his glasses. "Indeed... This is far more difficult."

"Even so..." Houji fired another massive shard at the Dragon. But the Ghoul smacked it away with his Bikaku and growled. "...We cannot let this monster run free any longer. We have lost too many already." His mind drifted back to his former partner, who went MIA during the Owl hunt two years ago.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mougan shouted, reforming Higher Mind. "We have a beast to put down!"

"...We should hurry or he'll eat Hachikawa and Ui." Arima stoically pointed out. The others looked and saw he was right...as usual.

Kurimuzon already grabbed Hachikawa's body through the hole in the wall and now peeled Ui off from the ceiling. The Dragon licked his lips in hunger as he brought their bodies closer to his open jaws.

HIGHER MIIIIND!"

With a bellow, Mougan fired off a giant blast, slamming straight into Kurimuzon's side. The result was Ui and Hachikawa being dropped to the floor, and the beast skidding across the ground. Arima pushed up his glasses, creating that glare that had instilled fear into the hearts of many Ghouls. "...IXA."

The blade of his black Quinque thinned out. By instinct, Kurimuzon tensed and quickly leapt to the side. He narrowly avoided a bundle of twisted, thorn-like blades stabbing him from below. The dragon growled as he kept jumping away from the Quinque pillars as they sprouted from the earth.

'No matter how many times I see it...' Iwa thought as he watched the spires continue to relentless assault the behemoth Ghoul without stopping. 'IXA is truly a terrifying Quinque. Then again, when wielded by the Undefeated Ghoul Investigator, it is truly a weapon befitting a reaper.'

Haise and Saiko could only look on as Arima had engaged the Beast. It wasn't often that the Reaper of CCG would enter the fray himself.

After the tenth blade erupted from the ground, Kurimuzon sprouted another pair of wings and took flight. All of the Investigators were surprised by the sudden feat. A Ghoul that could fly...just that kind of monster was the Dragon?!

His focus was then trained on the white haired Investigator. He positioned all four Ukaku wings in front of him, each one becoming a bundle of razor-sharp blades.

Then, with the fury of a demon, a storm of bloody shards rained down upon the Investigator. Not even batting an eyelash, Arima brought up the handle of his Quinque. The pillars of blades retreated back into the ground, and wrapped around him like a shield. "Had this been two years ago..." the man noted idly. "IXA would have shattered at this point."

He was right. Ever since IXA's destruction at the hands of the One-Eyed Owl, not only repairs were taken place, but reinforcements as well. Currently, IXA is now twice as durable as it was in the past.

Kurimuzon roared in defiance and rage, seeing his attacks being ineffective against that black Quinque. It was truly a nuisance.

But even so...It just looked oh so...tantalizing...Kurimuzon licked his lips in anticipation, mildly wondering what it would taste like.

Without another thought, the Crimson Dragon swooped down right in front of the Investigators and IXA. Arima thought that the Ghoul would try and smash it like how the One-Eyed Owl did in the past.

For the first time in many years, his eyes widened in surprise as the Crimson Dragon actually clamped his jaws onto the Quinque and lifted it up. The Reaper of CCG quikcly jumped away to avoid caught by the Dragon.

Kurimuzon's mouth was now open wide by the Black Quinque holding his jaws. However, the Dragon exerted even more force in his maw, slowly, but surely, forming cracks on the black and gold weapon.

 **[BOOST!]**

With added strength, the Crimson Dragon broke apart IXA within his mouth and swallowed its contents.

"...No... Way..." Haise gaped in shock. Saiko was unable to believe it either. "D-did it just...?!"

"...Well, that's new." Arima said, but he was also shocked. Since when did a Ghoul try to devour a Quinque? He recalled that Kaneki Ken tried to devour Shinohara's Arata, but this was new. A damn shame he lost IXA. He finally had it repaired after his fight with the Owl two years ago. "Very well then... Narukami."

His silver bladed Quinque in hand sparked electricity, as if voicing agreement. Arima switched it to its second offensive mode. He raised his arm and shot out bolts of lightning at the dragon. Kurimuzon leaped back and ran, but the arks of electricity seemed to follow him.

 **"GRAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

With a giant flap, he once again took to the air. Unfortunately, Arima would not allow him to escape so easily. Once again, the bolts were let loose, raging and cackling sparks that shot after him like hounds on a hunt.

The Dragon glared at the approaching electricity and opened its mouth.

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

An ominous green light glowed. But the gathered energy exploded and shot out of his mouth in a massive beam.

Upon seeing this, Haise jumped up in horror. If the Dragon launched that attack here then…. "Arima-san! Get out of the way! The Dragon used that attack to make that massive explosion earlier!"

The Special Class Investigators' eyes widened. So the dragon was responsible for that wayward beam that tore through not only the building, but through a portion of the city as well?

Arima nodded and quickly rolled out of the way to avoid the blast, which obliterated everything in its path, leaving naught but ash. "...It's like Higher Mind." he noted, filing the information for later. However, he had a feeling that it was not even a fraction of its true power. "Interesting... You were never truly human, were you, Crimson Dragon?"

The only response he received was a roar. Hachikawa groaned, shaking his head while Ui tried to stand up. "You alright, you two?" Iwa asked. "This is turning ugly real fast."

"Ugh... I'll live..." Ui said, shrugging off the dizziness he was experiencing. "For now, we should focus on... What the...?"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding..." Hachikawa growled. "The lizard's flying?"

The Crimson Dragon was suspended in air for much longer that an average Ukaku-type was capable of. This was...impossible. Ukaku users' Kagune may allow them to glide, but never fly. Just how was this Ghoul flying in the first place.

But then they noticed the odd pair of wings that stood out from his blood-red body.

"What sort of wings are those...?" Ui frowned.

Kurimuzon roared again, and the gems on his body glowed.

 **[BOOST!]**

"Oh, great..." Iwa groaned. "Here we go again!"

The Dragon opened its maw once more and a sphere of light appeared. However, unlike before, it compressed in on itself before shooting off many smaller beams at once.

"Shit!" Hoji cursed. "Everyone, take cover!"

The Investigator's scattered from the area, trying not to be hit by the green lasers of certain death. Mougan however, stood his ground and raised his Quinque.

"COMPRESS!"

Everything around him began to pull inside his Quinque, which emitted another blue light. It was almost as if everything was being sucked in and ready to explode when enough mass had been gather. The beams were no exception, being pulled inside. Green sparks circulated around the blue light, a sign of two energies mixing together.

"Now...DISPERSE!"

The man cried. All at once, the dome of energy burst open into several crescent-shaped blasts of energy.

Kurimuzon brought up his wings, but even they could not withstand the assault. Giant holes began to form, and the energy bombarded his body, creating giant burns in his hide. **"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"** it screamed out in agony. Before it had a chance to retaliate for being hurt, Arima was already in action.

"Energy Charge: 100%." he pushed up his glasses with his free hand. "Release."

And then, a giant bolt of thunder blasted forth, and smashed right into his chest.

The Hunter of Aogiri coughed up blood as his ribcage gave out from the strong impact. But almost as quickly as the blood left, Kurimuzon gritted his teeth and slurped it back up.

With a vengeance, he slammed straight back down to the ground, and slammed his wings down to the floor. The result was a ring of bloody crystals, all aimed to kill and in 180 degrees. The Investigators were once again forced on the defensive, taking cover and evading them. Arima effortlessly evaded them, and charged straight in, Narukami fully charged for another blast.

As more crystals closed in, Arima just sliced through them and advanced. When more approached, he switched to Narukami's Second Offensive and shot out bolts of electricity.

Out of frustration, the dragon whirled around, aiming to hit the Investigator with his tail. Proving his agility, the man easily leaped over it, and took aim in Second Offensive Mode.

"Release."

At that same time, Kurimuzon charged up.

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

In tandem, the two unleashed their respective blasts.

The concentrated energy and lighting collided, the impact creating a massive explosion that engulfed the two.

Arima was sent flying, and Kurimuzon was thrown back, his body smashing straight into a nearby wall. The man skidded to a halt, his Quinque stabbed into the ground as he stood back up, dusting off his coat. "...Did that do it?"

But that quietness was broken as Kurimuzon shot out from the billowing dust and threatened to bite the Reaper in half.

"Arima-san!" Haise reacted quickly. Before Saiko or the others could stop him, he was already rushing toward his mentor, tightly gripping Yukihira. "Use this!" Without missing a beat, Haise hefted up his Quinque and threw it like a javelin to the white haired man.

The Reaper saw the blade coming through his peripheral vision and extended his hand and caught it.

The maw was only just inches away from devouring the man. It appeared that the dragon would achieve victory, about to devour what was sure to be a great meal.

Then, his eyes widened when he felt something sharp slice through his lower jaw. Kurimuzon reeled back in pain, as his tongue and lower jaw has a massive gash going through his cheek. His eyes were burning with absolute hatred and rage at Arima, who was now wielding Narukami and Yukihira. Immediately, the white haired man turned to back to Haise.

"Sasaki, while I appreciate the assistance, I need you to fall back. As it stands, you are unfit to fight."

The young man tried to retort, but knew his superior was right. He was too injured to help them in any way, aside from giving Arima Yukihira. Reluctantly, he nodded and proceeded to leave the area, Saiko helping him along the way.

But the Dragon refused to have a meal slip away. In his pained, frenzied state, he tried to attack the pair as they slowly retreated. But Arima intercepted him by cutting into his outstretched arm.

Kurimuzon could only growl at him as it hurt to speak. Instead, the gems on his body shone.

 **[BOOST!]**

Like before his power had increased. However, to everyone's shock, the damaged flesh was being knit back together before their eyes.

Normally, wounds inflicted by Quinque made it difficult for Ghouls to utilize their regenerative abilities. However, Kurimuzon was anything but normal.

The Dragon swung his arm in blind fury, attempting to crush the white haired man quickly. Arima just nimbly rolled underneath the blow swung Narukami, severing the Dragon's arm from the elbow down. He didn't stop there as he was now underneath the beast's jaw. With a quick jab, he thrust Yukihira upwards, piercing straight through the lower and upper jaws.

Kurimuzon thrashed about due to the pain, but was unable to make coherent sounds aside from grunts and roars due to his mouth being stuck half open. But his eyed widened after he saw electricity crackling between his jaws.

"You're strong..." Arima praised him. "However, unfortunately... This is my job."

Then, at point blank range, Arima unleashed Narukami's full wrath.

"GRAAAAAGGHHHHHH!" Kurimuzon experienced the burn of millions of volts of electricity on his tongue and inner mouth.

As Arima moved away, the dragon endured the pain, eyes glaring at him. Putting strength into his remaining arm, Kurimuzon reached into his mouth and ripped out the Quinque. Bits of his own tongue and jaw were torn out as well, but he still endured the agony. Then, with speed that surprised even the Investigator, he clamped his jaws down.

Every Special Class Investigator in attendance just stood there, eyes wide in absolute shock.

Kishou Arima, the Undefeated Ghoul Investigator, had just lost his right arm.

The white haired investigator jumped away from the Crimson Dragon. Once he landed, his eyes quickly moved to where his arm used to be. In all his years of combat, Arima never had a single scratch during battle. But the Crimson Dragon was something else. With sheer determination and force, the dragon managed to bypass his guard and take his arm.

The beast itself was staggering, it's hulking form swaying heavily, head hung low. Pain echoed in its very being. He couldn't stay here any further. Fighting them right now was impossible, not when he was still so weak... Even now, his hunger grew. At this rate, he wouldn't even be able to fight properly. He needed to get out of here...

His eyes scanned the enclosed space, finally stopping at the open hole in the wall. It was a stretch with all the Investigators nearby...but he had no choice. He had to eat!

Finally, he let out another roar, increasing his power as much as possible.

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

Power once again gathered in his jaws, but this time, instead of aiming it at the Investigators, he aimed down at his feet. Releasing the power he built up, everything around him exploded, a giant blast of light creating nothing but smoke and dust, covering the entire area. The Investigators shielded their eyes, some looking around, as if trying to look for the Ghoul.

"Dammit!" Hachikawa swore violently. "Where is he?!"

Arima looked around, his eyes gazing into the smoke. His eyes saw a faint silhouette moving away, disappearing into the musty smoke.

"...The Dragon escaped."

"...Dammit!" Houji cursed. They had the SSS-rated Ghoul cornered. And he just slipped right through their fingers. He even bit off Arima's arm!

"Arima-san!" Ui called out in concern. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, Koori." he told his former protégé. "I've seared the wound close... Still, it's remarkable. I never would have thought that there was a Ghoul like that. Kanou certainly has created a monster."

"No shit." the lipless bigoted human nodded in agreement, turning to his comrade. "He's one dangerous fucker if he managed to bite off your arm."

"Not to mention he took Yukihira as well." Houji added.

"What was that power he displayed though?" Iwa questioned. "That was definitely unusual."

"Whatever it was...it was anything but human." Ui added. "Just what was the Crimson Dragon Originally? With that power and those wings, it seems impossible that he was just a normal person."

"If I remember right, Investigator Sasaki and his team encountered an unusual group of youths fighting the Dragon earlier." Hoji brought up. "Some of them possessed wings, but they definitely weren't a Kagune. They resembled the wings of a bat, much like what the Crimson Dragon had. According to Investigator Shirazu, one of them was even capable of creating swords from thin air, and another was able to call down lightning."

"You mean to say that these teenagers were using magic? That's impossible!" Ui argued.

"It may be impossible, but how else would you explain what happened just now?" Mougan countered.

"What does this all mean...?" Iwa questioned, frowning deep in thought as he turned to his fellow Investigator. "Arima, what do you think?"

"...I think there are more than Ghouls that exist out of mere science fiction."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Haaa... Haaaa... Haaa..."

As the Kakuja crumbled away, muscles and bone dissolving, a body fell forward, collapsing on all fours, sweat caking their body. It was a young man with messy white hair, wearing only a pair of tattered jeans, which were only just barely hanging on. In his hands was the Quinque he took from earlier. He didn't know why he still had it….but he didn't care at that moment.

"So...hungry..." Kurimuzon groaned as tried desperately to crawl. He was exhausted. The battle against the Special investigators was bad timing. He was just recovering from his previous battle, and now he was even more injured than before. He wouldn't last much longer without food. Where was a human or Ghoul when you need one? The Quinque he had wouldn't be enough.

"Ugh..." he groaned, trying to stand up, but felt his strength leave him, falling to the floor. His skin felt the rough, cold ground beneath him. "D-dammit..." he scowled, his hands balling into fists. "E...to..."

Tears begun to well up in his eyes. He was beginning to feel fear. Fear that he wouldn't see her again. He didn't want that to happen! He wanted to keep playing with her! If he died, she'd be left alone! He couldn't let that happen. HE MUST LIVE!

"...huh?"

Quick, heavy footsteps echoed in his ears as he felt someone's presence run up to him. He couldn't see who it was, but he could tell by the smell that it was a Ghoul. They laid down on their knee, a hand on their shoulder. "Hey, kid, you're a Ghoul right? You alright? Do you need-"

Kurimuzon cut him off quickly. Before the Ghoul realized it, his Ukaku formed, twisting around his arm into a blade, and jammed it straight into his chest. He pushed him down to the ground, pinning him to the floor. Before he even had a chance to scream, Kurimuzon opened his mouth, and chomped down on his neck.

The Ghoul couldn't make any noise except for the gurgling of himself drowning from his own blood filling his throat. Kurimuzon didn't care as he kept tearing through the unfortunate victim, chewing and swallowing the flesh that he had torn off. For some reason...this Ghoul tasted like venison to him...Oh well, not that it mattered.

He continued bite and tear into the Ghoul, ripping out his flesh and gulping down the meat without stopping. He had started with the neck, and continued to work his way down. The Ghoul was deathly silent, having died only three minutes after Kurimuzon began to feast upon his flesh. Finally, he reared himself back, gasping for air for the quick consumption.

"...Much better..." he said, looking down at what remained of the Ghoul. He raised an eyebrow at what he saw. "...That explains why it tastes do gamey."

Hanging from what was left of its neck was a stuffed deer head. But Kurimuzon shrugged as he resumed his meal.

Once he was done, he wiped the blood smears off of his mouth, standing up on his feet. His back erupted, forming into the familiar dragon-like wings and tail he always had since he woke up in that room. His right eye was still in its Kakugan. "...Where am I?" he wondered aloud, looking around. He appeared to be some sort of hallway. "...Doesn't matter. I need to find Big Madam. Eto tasked me with protecting that tub of lard." He then looked down to the sword in his hand. He didn't know how to use it…but maybe he should keep it…a souvenir for Eto.

After all….he realized that Quinques taste pretty good.

With his mission in mind, Kurimuzon shot off and tried to detect where his assigned target was. He was idle for too long. There is a chance that the CCG had already reached him.

With that in mind, he charged straight ahead, his speed nowhere near what it was before. He would think about that child from earlier later.

XXXXXXXXXX

Urie wasn't sure what he was to think anymore. After he had been ordered to find Mutsuki and return to base, he initially wanted to protest and go back to his job and eliminate the targets... but after that dragon, Kurimuzon, he was beginning to have second thoughts.

He had managed to regroup with Mutsuki, but only after fending off a Ghoul that was attacking him, a Rinkaku user who cold turn it into a blade, much like what Sasaki was capable of doing. Thanks to Murayama, they were able to force them to retreat. After finding Mutsuki, they were given orders to retreat and head back to base.

He wanted to continue his mission, not be on damned guard duty... But...

They had found Big Madam...the target that CCG had ordered them to eliminate. The Ghoul was right there, his body dressed in woman's clothing and attempting to flee.

But Urie would have none of that. For the first time in a while...he saw a chance.

"Wh-what should we do, Urie...?" Mutsuki asked, looking around the room. It was obviously designed for occasions such as this, built underground to house them when the CCG came knocking at their front door. "Th-there's too many of them!"

"What do you propose we do, then?" he asked her, looking her in the eye. "We can't call for back up. Communications are jammed."

It was a lie, he just didn't want anyone to come in and steal the glory. Murayama and him seemed to buy it, but they obviously didn't think they could handle the Ghouls in such large numbers. Even Urie doubted they would stand a chance. He was still pretty banged up from when he fought that damned monster from earlier. But even so…he was going to take this chance!

"Ara? What's going on here?"

All three were surprised by the voice and turned to where the sound came from: Above their heads. It was the raven haired girl from earlier...the one from the group that fought against the Crimson Dragon.

"A-Akeno-senpai?" Murayama stuttered, eyes wide

"Well, what do you know?" the girl smiled. "If it isn't Murayama-chan! I didn't know you became an Investigator! Then again, I thought I saw you and Katase-chan from when we were dealing with…the Ghoul from before." Her smile faltered slightly. She just couldn't bring herself to remember what Kurimu-no…what Issei said.

Urie narrowed his eyes. "And who the hell are you?" he demanded, Kakugan flashing. The woman didn't even look so much as shocked, and instead waved at him.

"Ohayo, Investigator-kun. I'm Akeno Himejima, Queen of Rias Gremory, and a Devil. Very nice to meet you~" Her voice had regained its chipper from before.

"A Devil...?" This caused the three of them to pause. She wasn't human? "...Bullshit! You expect me to believe crap like that?!"

"Oh? Do you need proof?" Akeno giggled, holding up her hand. It was crackling with electricity. "Or perhaps, you want me to punish you for being such a bad boy?"

The moment she said that, Urie suddenly paled, taking a step back. That smile of hers... it wasn't gentle by any means. If at all anything, it was the smile of a predator chasing down her prey!

"...No thank you." Urie backed away slowly.

"Fufu...a pity...I was so looking forward to it." She pouted playfully.

'...Is she a sadist or something?' he deadpanned. But he quickly shook away those thoughts after remembering his task. Hunting Big Madam.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Akeno asked curiously before looking down, seeing the group of Ghouls. "Oho, planning to take them on, are we?"

"What's it to you?" he snapped at her.

"Oh, hush, prissy boy."

"P-Prissy?!"

"Say, by any chance, have any of you guys seen a big red dragon around here?" she asked them, making Urie and Murayama pale. "Would have had two mismatched eyes, one red and one green eye? Over ten feet tall? You really can't miss it."

"U-um, sorry, but..." Mustuki stammered. "We-we haven't seen a dragon here... W-wait, dragons exist?!"

"Heehee, yep~ And the one I'm looking for is quite the troublemaker that's due for a spanking... if you catch me drift~"

"...There is no way you can even get close to the Crimson Dragon unless you have a death wish." Urie deadpanned.

"So says the one who fought him with that boy who had Centipedes growing out his back."

"Shut up! Don't you think I know that?!"

"Wait, what happened to Haise-senpai?" Tooru questioned.

"Oh, so that's his name?" Akeno asked. "He had this strange mask on, and giant centipedes were coming out of his back. It looked rather painful. Fufufu~"

"U-um, A-Akeno-senpa..." Murayama stuttered. "Y-you're really scaring me here."

"Oh, sorry, my bad. I seem to be making a habit of that lately. Anyway, if you guys are going up against that many Ghouls, you're gonna need more than just three of you."

"No...We're just fine as is!" Urie argued. He wasn't going to let this strange...woman...swoop in and take his credit.

"But Urie...we're completely outnumbered here!"

"Let me guess, you're a glory hound, right?" Akeno sighed. "Guys like you always die early. Still, if Murayama-chan is here, then I guess I'll have to lend you guys a hand."

"Dammit! Don't get in my way!"

"Ara?" Suddenly, her predatorial smile appeared. "I'm sorry, but... what makes you think you have a choice in the matter, boyo?"

"Tch..." Urie clicked his tongue in annoyance. No matter what he said, this woman just wouldn't leave. With a sigh of frustration, he finally relented. "...Fine...But just stay out of our way."

"I should be the one saying that to you." Akeno giggled. "Well, shall we?"

Meanwhile, Murayama and Tooru whispered back to each other, glancing at the woman in uncertainty.

"Um..." the eyepatched Investigator stammered. "Has she... always been like this?"

"N-no..." the brunette answered. "No, she has not."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Remind me again, why did I let you come with us?"

Ginshi still couldn't believe what the heck was happening. After their run-in with the monstrosity that had truly been terror incarnate, he and Katase were tasked with hunting down Nutcracker. It seemed like, from recent reports on the field, that she was elevated from A-Rated to S-Rank. Like Fueguchi and the Crimson Dragon, she was noted to possess a dual kagune, which meant things were likely to get sticky.

However, there was one thing that confused him without end.

"Ano, Toujou-chan... have you always had cat ears and two tails?"

"...yes." Koneko nodded as they ran through the corridors.

"Ah...okay then..." The pink haired investigator nodded numbly. She still couldn't believe that had happened earlier.

"So, uh..." Ginshi looked back at the girl. He had to admit, she was pretty cute. She wasn't that tall, but she wasn't short ether, and she certainly wasn't lacking in the, erm, chest department, though that uniform she had on looked really tight. He was surprised that the shirt didn't pop open. "Koneko, right? Are you... a Nekomata or something?"

"...Technically, I'm a Devil, but yes." the catgirl replied in a bland tone.

"...wait, I'm sorry, but did you say Devil?"

"Yes."

"As in, bat wings, evil incarnate, the whole shebang?"

"...We're not really evil. We're just mischievous is all."

"Ah...I see..." Ginshi nodded as they continue running..."Like hell! How the hell is that even possible?! I thought beings like you don't exist!"

"...And yet you fight Ghouls."

"That's different! For one, we actually knew that Ghouls existed for a long time! Where the hell were you all? How come we never even heard of you?!"

"We didn't anyone to know we did." she replied as they continued to run. "Besides, we didn't want to reveal ourselves, especially not when tensions between CCG and Aogiri was at it's height."

"But, you're here now, Toujou-chan." Katase said, still shocked. "So, why reveal yourselves now?"

At first, the small girl didn't answer.

"Is there something going on that you didn't have a choice but to show yourselves?" she continued to press. Ginshi, however, was getting worried. What if the girl pressed to hard, and the Nekomata retaliated? As they were now, and if her claims were true, they were going up against something they never prepared for!

Thankfully, that wasn't the case.

"...We're here to save Ise-senpai."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Katase was still shocked. Why would they want to save Issei Hyoudou, a member of the Perverted Trio? Even then, how could they? He was a complete monster.

"Who?"

"A friend," Koneko answered him. "...And a pervert."

Ginshi couldn't help but sweat drop. "Aaand you want to save him... Okay, so, what? Is he a hostage?"

"No." she shook her head. "...He's the one you guys called the Crimson Dragon."

That made Ginshi stop running and trip over himself. The girls stopped and helped him back up. But the teen was still too in shock to register their actions. It wasn't until several moments later that he snapped out of it.

"...wait...say what now?"

"Ise-Senpai is the Crimson Dragon."

"Ah... okay..."

...

"ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS?!"

The Quinx squad leader shouted at the girl, who remained calm and passive.

"Why the hell would you save a monster like that?! What the hell could you even save him from?! He almost killed all of us! How the hell are you even sure he's the same person?! He fucking didn't act like the person you described!"

"...Blame Aogiri for making him that way." Koneko replied. Katase couldn't help but marvel at how calm and composed she was, even when she was at the receiving end of such an argument. "And Kanou for turning him into a Ghoul in the first place. Don't like my reasons? Then suck it." Although inwardly…she was holding herself to blame as well. She just couldn't forgive herself for pushing Issei away like that one time.

"W-why you little...!"

"B-but, Toujou-chan..." Katase tried to reason with the Rook of Gremory. "I knew how that guy was. I mean, sure, he was a pervert, but Asia-chan said he was the sort of person to put his friends first and perversion second, but... as he is right now..." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Toujou-chan, but I don't think the Issei Hyoudou you knew is ever going to come back."

"...You don't know that."

"But Toujou-chan...look at the facts. He killed almost everyone without mercy, he attacked you all even thought you were his friends...he even ate Kiba-kun and the others!"

"...Doesn't matter." Koneko retorted, her face becoming deadly serious. "He's still Ise-senpai. He's my friend... and friends don't leave friends behind. We abandoned him once…we won't do it ever again!"

"But...Toujou-chan..." Katase tried to argue. Despite what she was told, she just couldn't accept the image of Issei being good friends with her school idols. It was just impossible.

"...Is this guy seriously that important to you?" Ginshi asked, looking at her straight in the eyes. She nodded, determined. "...Heh, well, if you ever manage to bring him back to his senses, let me know, yeah? Cause if he's got someone like you chasing after him, he can't be all that bad!" The shark-toothed Investigator chuckled. "Damn, he's one lucky bastard."

"...You have no idea..." Koneko muttered, recalling all the rivals she must face for Issei's affections.

Normally, she would beat the ever loving crap out of Issei, for being a pervert and earning the affections of so many women, but he had another side to him as well, a side most people never saw because of the fact that he was a pervert. He was someone who would risk life and limb to protect the people he cared so deeply for.

"Toujou-chan..." Katase sighed, shaking her head. She just couldn't see how someone she looked up back in high school was so determined to bring a guy like Issei back, even though she knew full well that he had officially gone off the deep end.

"I'm sticking to my resolve. I...no...all of us will save Ise-senpai." She spoke firmly.

Katase was about to retort but Ginshi held her back, shaking his head no. "There's no way you can persuade her otherwise Katase-san. Her mind is set in stone."

"But, Shirazu-kun-!"

"I've seen that look in her eyes before." he told her. "She's got the same look that Sas-san has whenever he's serious. And people who have that look, well..." he chuckled. "There's now way in hell you can dissuade them."

"E-even still..."

"Besides..." He looked up, and immediately, his Quinque Kagune manifested from his back. "I think old Nuts is getting bored of us talking, huh?"

"Hmhmhm... so, I've been found out?"

The girls looked up in response. Koneko's reaction was calm while Katase's was surprised. The latter failed to notice the foe above them.

"Fufufu..." the scantily-clothed woman giggled in her hand, her body suspended by her Bikaku, which was wrapped around one of the beams above them. "Very perceptive, mister Investigator. Mm, how delicious..." she licked her lips, her Kakugan staring at them. "A One-Eyed Ghoul, a pretty girl, and a Nekomata-turned-Devil... Three beautiful, tasty things, and they're all for me! Aren't I lucky~?"

"...She reminds me of Akeno-senpai." Koneko deadpanned. Truly, the way Nutcracker speaks and dresses brings to mind her friend and fellow peerage member.

"Huh? Who?" Ginshi questioned.

"...You don't wanna know." Koneko simply told him before glaring at the woman. "Where's Kurimuzon-san?"

"Ara?" Nutcracker tilted her head. "And why are you asking me about that hot piece of flesh?" Ginshi actually stepped away from Koneko the moment flames erupted in her fists, as blue as the cold sky.

"You bastards stole him from us... I want him back."

"Mm, sorry, no can do." the Ghoul replied. "I've grown kind of attached to him, you know. He was the first person to actually ever call me beautiful..." she sighed dreamily, savoring that memory in her mind. "Besides, if I let him go, the One-Eyed Owl might actually kill me."

"...You talk as if I give a damn..." Koneko's eyes narrowed even further as she readied her fists.

"Ara...I never expected you to understand anyway."

"Enough TALK!" With a leap, Koneko reared her arm back, and threw a bunch. It smashed straight against the ceiling, destroying the beam. Nutcracker had already moved away, her body rolling in the air and landing on her feet, turning to face the three with a smile.

"So impatient..." she licked her lips. "But, we have all the time in the world~"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Never thought I'd see the day when I would work with you, Mado." Houji joked as he watched the woman slice up Ghoul after Ghoul, a long Rinkaku in the form of a spine with razor sharp edges lashing around in her hand, slicing any enemy that dared to approach.

Sometimes, it just terrified him to know that she was just as scary as Kureo was when she wanted to be.

"Neither have I." She twisted around her spine-like Quinque and speared through two ghouls at once. He briefly turned to her superior. "But it seems interesting to fight together like this."

"Hah, I won't deny that." the Special Investigator smiled as he slammed his Quinque into an approaching Ghoul's stomach, firing off one of the crystals. He was sent flying back, sliding into his comrades. When they noticed the shard glowing, they instantly knew what was about to happen, and tried to scatter.

Sadly, they couldn't get away fast enough. A giant explosion claimed six Ghouls, sending the remnants flying into the air, along with a shower of gore. In their stupor, Akira delivered several lightning quick slashes, all of them slaughtering her enemies in mere moments.

However, as one was slain, two more arrived to take their place. Despite their quick movements and victories, they were soon outnumbered. They stood back to back, Houji concentrated on blasting away distanced groups while Akira took care of anyone that got too close.

"Houji, duck!"

The man didn't ask why. He bent down, and the woman spun on her heel.

The spined appendage lashed out and cut several ghouls in half. it whipped around wildly, slicing through anything that got in its path.

It was almost as if a re-enactment of the dance of death performed by Kali was being performed, many Ghouls being slashed straight down the middle. When the spine retacted back to it's normal length, Akira ceased her spinning, and glared back the remnants. While there were still several left, they were nowhere near the number they were at so long ago.

"Hahahahahah!" one of the Ghouls laughed, eyes wide with madness. "That was awesome!" Akira narrowed her eyes, instantly recognizing him by the white suit he wore. "Say, have I met you before? You look really familiar! ...On second thought, never mind! It doesn't matter!" A green shell with a sharpened end stretched over his arm. "You're gonna be dead soon anyway, so why bother talking?!"

"Naki...!" Akira growled. She remembered the last time she saw the Ghoul was during the raid on Cochlea two years ago. That time, he surprised her and took a bite out of her leg. But she wasn't going to go down this time.

"That's my name!" He grinned. On either side of him was his usual twin subordinates.

"The S-Rated Ghoul, Naki." Houji brought up his Quinque. "So even he's in the auction. Just how many S-Rated Ghouls are here?!"

"Heeheehee" Naki grinned like a madman, staring at the man with glee. "I know that look! You met the Dragon, didn't you?! I'm surprised you actually survived?! Did he make a mistake? Nah, couldn't be! Eto-chan gave him some orders, and trust me, he takes them VERY seriously! Hm... Ooh, I know! One of you guys lost an arm, didn't ya?!"

Houji winced, which all but confirmed Naki's suspicions.

"Hahaha! I knew it! Who was it?!"

"...Shut up!" Houji snapped, and shot a crystal at the Ghoul, only for it to be knocked away by his Koukaku.

Akira was surprised by this. Very rarely did Houji ever lose his calm demeanor. Did something happen? Did he and the others run into the dragon?

But the woman shook away such thoughts as she was in the middle of battle. She swung her Quinque at the S-rated Ghoul, only for him to jump over it.

"Hah! Missed me!" But his grin was wiped off his face as the spined wihip changed direction midflight and was now poised to stab him.

One of his lackeys moved in, a fist slamming straight into the middle of it, knocking off its path. The second grabbed it, and was about to pull when Houji fired off another crystal, but the hulking thug ducked, forfeiting his plans of pulling the woman in so Naki could finish her off quickly.

Akira quickly pulled back her whip, and began another assault. The thugs acted as defense, knocking it back when it got too close while Naki charged in, dodging the attacks Houji launched.

"Tch...you're pretty persistent!" Akira clicked her tongue.

"And you're dinner!" Naki howled as he was getting closer.

No matter how quickly she striked, the lackies continued to defend Naki, even as he got closer.

However, as he was only three feet away from him, his route was cut off when Ukaku shards shot out of nowhere, striking at the ground near his feet. "Whaaaa!" he stumbled back, falling to his rear while his guards stood on either side of him, looking sharp. Akira's eyes widened while Houji looked around for the source of the shards. "Dammit, who did that?!"

"Me, you son of a bitch."

Akira's breath nearly stopped.

Standing atop the broken slab of rubble was a man she thought she'd never see again. His hair had gotten much paler and shaggier than the last she saw of him, but it was still kept in the same style. A falcon masked hung around his neck, over the black hooded coat he wore. But the striking feature was the single Kakugan in his right eye socket.

"T...Takizawa...?"

Houji's eyes widened in shock, unable to believe what he was seeing. The last he had heard of his partner, he was said to have been killed during the Owl Suppression Mission from two years ago, the only thing left of him was a broken and bent Quinque. "H-how..." he found himself speechless, especially when he saw the familiar plumes stretching out from his back, silver in color.

Naki's eyes widened in recognition. "Wait, I recognize you! You're that bastard who got away from me!"

Seidou glared back at the blonde Ghoul, cracking his knuckles. "Glad you remember me..." he said vehemetly, his tone as cold as the arctic. "Because I'm gonna kick your ass!"

He bounced off the pile of rubble, the mountain becoming splintered and scattering all over the place while his body leaped across the air, shooting straight at Naki. The lackeys formed a wall, but that did little to stop him. Slamming straight on the ground, he slammed the plumes, shaped like blades, right into them, knocking them away. Not losing momentum, the blades clashed with Naki, who was nearly forced back.

"What the shit?! When'd you get this strong?!"

"How do you think?!" Seidou snarled. "By fighting Aogiri! I haven't forgotten what the hell you did to us back then, you motherfucker! Now, answer me! WHERE! IS! ISSEI?!"

"Huh...? Issei...? Who's that again?" Naki made a gesture of contemplation. It succeeded in bolstering Seidou's rage.

"STOP PLAYING DUMB AND TELL ME YOU FUCKER!" The One-Eyed Ghoul threw Naki back before he jumped in and grabbed the torturer in a choke hold, one of his silver plumes pressed against his neck. "You have five seconds to answer before I cut your head off!"

Akira and Houji stood silent. They never saw Seidou like this in all the years they've known him. Just what the hell happened?!

"...Oh, wait!" Naki grinned like a madman. "You're talking about the Dragon! Sorry, not telling~"

"You son of a-GEH!" Seidou gritted his teeth as he was suddenly smacked away when one of Naki's lackeys rammed their body into his, forcing him away. He tumbled along the ground before he skidded to a halt, looking up and glaring hatefully at the white-suited Ghouls. "Kisama...!"

"Trust me dude, if I tell you, Eto-chan will have my head!"

"Well, she's gonna have to get in line!" he snarled back, shooting off several shards at the trio, only for them to evade it.

"Whoa there! Missed me that time!" Naki sang mockingly. Seidou gritted his teeth even harder. The blonde Ghoul and his lackeys moved in to surround and kill him.

But they were stopped when a massive, glowing shard lodged itself in one of the lackey's chests.

"GUUUAAAAAGH!"

"G-GAGI!" Naki screamed, eyes wide with horror. The lackey tried to remove the shard, but it held quite the surprise.

It exploded, creating a massive open wound, burning and scathing, in the Ghoul's chest, showing off the burnt organs and charred ribs. The second lackey tried to retaliate, but his chest was cut to ribbons by Seidou, who struck with lightning quick movements. His swings were a blur. Blood gushed, staining the pristine suit red with blood, and falling to the ground on his back.

"G-Gagi... Googi..." Naki whimpered, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Y-y-you..." Fury spread across his features, and his eyes darkened. "YOU BASTARD!" he screamed, lunging for Seidou. However, he was knocked back by a familiar, spine-like whip.

"You're next, Ghoul!" Akira glared as she stepped up, Houji was right next to her. Seidou looked back to his former partner and co-worker.

"You...I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

Before he could strike back at them, however, three sharp blades came striking at the Investigators, almost impossible to see. Akira wrapped her body with the spine while Houji and Seidou defended with their respective weapons, a blade and a giant steel Quinque that covered his entire forearm.

"Good grief, you're a pain." a metallic voice groaned. "Can't you do anything right?!"

Slowly approaching the blonde Ghoul was another wearing a dark red cloak, a tri-pronged mask covering their face. Behind them were three identical Bikaku, all of which resembling blades.

Seidou's eyes narrowed. "Three Blades Miza."

"Oh? Well isn't this a surprise...?" The feminine voice spoke. "To think one of Kanou's escaped experiments were here. Let me guess, are you looking for our Dragon?"

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Seidou snarled. His patience was wearing thin.

"Hmph, and why should I tell you?" Miza dismissed him. "And besides, even if you did find him, I guarantee you... he'd kill you."

"Tch...!"

"Stay out of this, Miza!" Naki shouted at the girl. "These fuckers are mine!"

"Just shut up and cool your head, idiot!" Miza shouted back. "There are three of them and only one of you left. You're just begging to be killed at this point!"

"You think I care?! I'll butcher these three for killing Gagi and Googi!"

"Do you hear yourself right now?! One of them is a Special Class Investigator!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!"

"Are we done talking?" Seidou asked, glaring at them with his comrades. "Then come on..."

"Shut up!" Naki roared as he rushed recklessly toward them.

"Tch! Idiot!" Miza followed him.

"Here they come...!" Akira flicked her whip. "Seidou!"

"On it!"

The Falcon positioned both silvery plumes before him and fired many shards and high velocity.

Akira followed up by lashing her spined whip like a crazed demon.

Houji supported them by letting out several explosive crystals.

What happened after that was total chaos.

XXXXXXXXXX

*sniff sniff*

"...Everything smells so good..." Kurimuzon took in the scent of death, inhaling deeply before he breathed a sigh of ectasy. As much as he would like to take part on the feast, he had orders from Eto. He had to find Big Madam, and protect him. The real problem was where to find him? More importantly, where in the hell was he? He twirled around the Quinque in his hand as he scratched his head with his newly regenerated hand.

He had been walking for several minutes, trying to pinpoint his target by scent. However, once the aroma of death, rotting, and carnage sharply intensified, he became transfixed by the delectable odor. In short, he lost track of Big Madam's scent and ended up walking around in circles, his mind clouded by the delicious stench.

"...I'm lost aren't I...?" He scratched his head. "...Maybe I can just destroy the walls?"

He stopped to take another sniff of the air, hoping he could track that nasty, smelly scent. However, instead, he got a smell of something else.

"...Koneko-chan?" he muttered before realizing what he just said, shaking his head. "Where did that come from? ...and... who was she again?"

He knew that name somewhere... he heard it before, but... God, where had he heard it? And why were several people he didn't recognize in his head? That woman with red hair... she looked so familiar... all this blood reminded him of her.

Dammit, who were they? Their names were at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't remember a damned thing.

...Oh well.

Not that it mattered to him. With a shrug, he continued onward. But eventually, he had grown bored with simply walking and tracking. So...he resorted to plan B.

He used his spiked Bikaku to tear down the wall next to him. He ran through the falling rubble and smashed the wall blocking his path.

"There we go." he said aloud, stepping into the room. He stopped momentarily when he caught another scent in the air, a familiar one. "Is this... Nu?"

This smell...it was the smell of the woman he met before. And it smelled so close to...Investigators...

"...Crap!"

He didn't waste any time. Tracing the smell, he used his tail to smash straight through the walls, crashing onward and into each room. He quickly brought out his Ukaku, crystallized it and formed it into its blade form over his free arm. He didn't want to waste what few RC cells he had. Fortunately, the Quinque he stole helped him in that endeavor. That one Ghoul wasn't nearly enough to replenish what he lost. For now, he had to move, and take down the enemy.

Big Madam could wait. He had to grab and save Nu!

Unfortunately for him, he failed to come across any random Ghoul or human during his race toward Nutcracker. Instead, all he got were dust and rubble from the walls he broke down.

Still, he recognized Nu's scent, as well as this Koneko, and followed them. They were close.

He smashed through another wall, this time smacking into someone. He couldn't tell who they were, but they were quite small as they were flung across the room, smashing through an opposing wall, and the debris collapsing on top of them. Whoever they were, they did not get back up.

"T-Toujou-chan?!"

"Sh-Shirazu-kun!"

Kurimuzon paused, looking at his surroundings. There were two Investigators, both looking rather familiar. One was a girl with pink hair, wielding a katana bearing the smell of a Quinque, and the other was a blonde boy with shark-like teeth. He also bore a single Kakugan in his eye, meaning he was likely a Quinx.

His eyes when he saw Nu. Her body was scathed, her breaths heavy, almost panting, and resting on her knee. On her side was a giant gash that refused to heal. Her beautiful skin was marred with cuts.

Instantly, he glared at the two Investigators. "...Were you the ones who hurt Nu?"

"...Ah shit...!" Ginshi felt like he'd crap his pants at any moment. The Crimson Dragon was staring him down...coaxing him to make a move. He felt paralyzed by the lethal gaze. However, Ginshi mustered up whatever courage he had and spoke his mind...

...Except Katase beat him to it.

"Y-yeah! We did! So what?!" One would not be sure if she was so brave or stupid for saying such a thing. She realized this as well as Kurimuzon's glare intensified, his rage skyrocketing.

"… **Die!** "

Kurimuzon moved quickly, so quickly that neither human had time to register his movements. He skewered the both of them straight through the torso. The Quinx coughed up blood as the Ukaku blade tore through his stomach while the girl spat out blood as her body was run through with the Yukihira, narrowly missing her spine. He yanked both blades out of his victims and knocked them back with his tail.

The two tumbled to the ground, rolling about like ragdolls before they came to a halt. Katase smashed up against some rubble while Ginshi managed to get back on his feet, staggering as he rose up. "Gah..." he coughed heavily, feeling as if he got rammed by a truck. "Shit... This is bad..."

"K-Kuri-chan..."

The dragon paused and quickly turned to Nutcracker. Her voice was weak, and blood continued to spilled. He whacked the two Investigators away and rushed to her side.

"Nu!"

"Heh..." the girl managed a weak smile. "S-sorry for making you worry..."

"Don't talk..." he told her, taking her by the arm, hoisting her up by his shoulder. "..We're getting out of here."

"B-but... you're mission..."

"Friends..." Nostalgia rushed into his mind. He felt as if he spoke these words before. "...Don't leave friends."

"Fr-friends...?"

"I am not leaving my friends!"

Nutcracker was left completely speechless, staring at him with large eyes.

Ghouls knew no sense of comradeship, that was a simple fact. Sure, there was loyalty, but there was no such thing as comrades. Ghouls revered and respected power, and to them, it was everything. Nutcracker saw everyone as a working partner or an employer, Big Madam in the latter. The man had certainly done quite a generosity to her by doing whatever she could of wanting to make her dream a reality.

Kurimuzon was the first person to tell her she was beautiful... and that she was more.

He had been the first person to call her a friend.

"I'm...a friend...?"

"Hai!" The Dragon nodded.

She just stared at him with large eyes. She hadn't even realized that she was crying.

Ginshi wondered if he should have felt pissed about being ignored, or touched by the scene. Well, least now he knew why Koneko wanted him back to his previous self before Kanou got his hands on him. He truly did possess a heart of gold.

Even still, he was a Ghoul, and Ginshi Shirazu was a Ghoul Investigator.

"Sorry about this, Issei!" he shouted in apology, shooting off several shards. Kurimuzon's ears perked up at the mention of the name, and with quick speed, destroyed the shards.

'Issei... that name... I think I've... heard it before...' he wondered. Once again, there was that gaping hole in his memory, just like that girl with red hair. '...Never mind. I need to get Nu out of here!'

He unfurled his wing, and shot off some shards of his own. Ginshi was forced to take cover, rolling away. Using the distraction to his advantage, Kurimuzon leaped into the hole he made earlier, and moved quickly.

"Wait!"

It was too late. The man was gone.

"Dammit..." the blonde swore, falling to his rear. "And we had her right where we wanted her!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"A-Arima-san!"

Haise didn't know whether he was hallucinating as a delayed type of side-effect from using his Kakuja, still a bit dizzy after his encounter with the Crimson Dragon, or perhaps dreaming. He even made sure to rub his eyes, and pinch himself.

But reality was staring him right in the face. Kishou Arima was missing his right arm.

"Investigator Sasaki." The Reaper acknowledged. He took note of the pure shock on his face and held a hand up to calm him. "I know...You are not hallucinating. My arm is gone."

"H-how..."

It was impossible. There was just no way. Arima was by far the strongest Investigator the CCG had to offer. He was untouchable, no Ghoul had ever managed to lay so much as a finger on him! And yet... he had lost his arm?

Arima closed his eyes solemnly. "You can thank the Crimson Dragon, Kurimuzon, for that." he answered, as if not at all bothered that he had lost an arm. "It's rather impressive... Even Eyepatch wasn't that powerful. Then again, it's to be expected of someone who's power surpasses even the Owl." He then bowed his head in apology. "…I am sorry. The Quinque that you loaned me to fight with has been taken by the Dragon during combat."

Haise couldn't believe his ears. He knew the Crimson Dragon was a monster...but this?! This was something completely unbelievable!

He wasn't really concerned for Yukihira, his mind was focused on more dire matters. A Ghoul even more dangerous than the One-Eyed Owl...just how would they fight that?!

"How are you feeling, Sasaki?"

"E-eh?"

"I mean..." the Special Investigator adjusted his glasses. "Are you alright? You were given permission to use your Kakuja, and I do believe the last time such a thing happened, you went AWOL for ten minutes before we were able to sedate you."

"Oh...Oh! Yeah...I-I'm fine...I actually managed to wake up this time."

"I see..." Arima nodded. "Also, I heard from Yonebashi... You captured Fueguchi while en route back to our location."

"I did." Haise nodded.

"Did anything happen?" the Investigator asked curiously. "Any headaches or hearing that voice in your head?"

Haise didn't respond. It was more like he wasn't sure how to respond to that. His encounter with that girl... with Hinami Fueguchi kept echoing back to him, almost as if he were watching a video playing over and over.

He couldn't understand why this came to be. Did he meet her before? It seemed to be the case with her. But why?

As Arima had said before, it had happened while they were heading to the medical bay the CCG had set up just outside of the complex. Haise had managed to heal himself and was able to walk on his own without Saiko's assistance. But they were ambushed by several Ghouls. Despite being at full strength now, his body was still relatively weak from the beating he received from the beast.

It seemed hopeless at first... then that girl came in.

The supposed informant of Aogiri, the Chimera-type ghoul, Yotsume. In a matter of seconds, she had killed off a majority of the opposing forces with relative ease.

It was almost terrifying to see. He had seen those spine-like Rinkaku's before, except in the form of a Quinque, and in the possession of one Akira Mado. The Ghouls didn't stand a chance. And Saiko knew she didn't stand much of one either, but prepared herself either way, Quinque and Kagune out. Even if she was still a bit inexperienced in combat, preferring to lay about playing videogames, she could still pack a wild punch.

Haise couldn't do much of anything, other than falling to his knee. He expected Yotsume to kill him, this being the perfect opportunity. Instead, she did the unexpected. She removed her mask, the steel visor revealing a young face that couldn't possibly be any older than sixteen or seventeen, and soft brown eyes.

The moment he saw her face, he knew he recognized her, especially when he felt a tear run down his cheek, the sensation he received from when he took a sip of coffee at that coffee shop coming back to his mind. And she had asked him one simple question, a question that made him look at the white-haired boy for the first time.

"...Are you okay, onii-chan?"

For some reason...those words shook him to the core. Onii-chan...? Why did she call him that. He didn't even know her. Did he meet her sometime in the past?

Was that why…was that why she willingly come with him?

The boy in the back of his mind obviously knew her. It was because of that he actually turned around to look at him.

What he saw wasn't some monster that he had been terrified of for two years. It wasn't some demented Ghoul wearing the mask of a Kakuja, grinning wickedly like a demon.

It was a child... just a child, who was afraid of disappearing. All this time, and he never once realized it: the white-haired boy was just as scared of disappearing as he was.

"...Arima-san..." Haise finally spoke up after a long period of silence. "If possible... I would like ownership rights to Fueguchi."

At this, the white haired investigator raised an eyebrow. He was confused by Haises request, but listened to him. "...is there a reason why you are doing this?"

"Fueguchi, or rather, Yotsume..." he tried to reason, whether it was himself or to Arima, he didn't know. "She's Aogiri's informant. She likely has information that could locate Aogiri, and allow us to take them down in one fell swoop."

"...There's something else, isn't there?"

"...Arima, be honest with me. Just who in the world was I two years ago?"

The Reaper grew silent. Just how would he word this explanation carefully?

"...Haise, what do you know about a Ghoul called Eyepatch?" he decided to beat around the bush, rather than get straight to it. If Haise's dormant memories were starting to wake up, then perhaps Fueguchi was one of the triggers alongside Serpent. He was also sure that Hideyoshi Nagachika was another trigger.

"Eyepatch..." the young man frowned. "I've heard of him, if only a bit from Akira... He brought back a member of CCG back to the medical camp during the Owl Suppression Mission's aftermath."

"That is correct." Arima nodded. "it was a sight that many investigators could not believe. A ghoul...bringing back the body of an investigator into enemy territory."

"Yeah...but...I was never really told who that deceased investigator was."

"...Nagachika." Haise's eyes widened, something in his mind registering. "Hideyoshi Nagachika."

XXXXXXXXXX

"...So, Big Madam was killed." Kurimuzon muttered when one of the members reported back. He was sitting against one of the walls of a nearby building that overlooked the entire complex in which the auction was being held, Nu sleeping soundly beside him with her head resting against his shoulder. Not too far away from him, Eto was conversing with Tatara. He still had the Quinque he plundered, Yukihira, at his side. He didn't know why but…he had taken a liking to the weapon. Maybe because it looked so cool and tasty?

Oh well, he couldn't ponder it too much now.

"Hai, Kurimuzon-sama." the Ghoul nodded. "Apparently, the Gremory Peerage's Queen helped in the assault, and an Investigator took his life."

There it was again. Gremory. A word that sounded so familiar. He knew he had heard it, along with Koneko, but he didn't remember why. It seemed like there was now a hole in his memory, right after he had assumed his Kakuja. Actually, he didn't remember much about what happened during that time... it felt like he was dreaming, that much was all he could recall.

"..I see." he nodded, looking at the kneeling subordinate. "And what about Kirishima, or Yotsume-sama?"

"Ayato-sama returned with Miza-sama and Naki-sama not too long ago." he informed the Dragon. "Gagi-sama and Googi-sama, however, were killed by Falcon and two Investigators. And Yotsume-sama was captured by Haise Sasaki."

"..." Kurimuzon felt his stomach drop. He wasn't perturbed by the deaths of Naki's lackies...he was far more concerned with Yotsume, the Ghoul who he saw like a sister. Haise Sasaki...there's that name again. Just who was he? And how the hell did he even capture Yotsume? Is he just that strong?

"...Kurimuzon-sama?"

"It's nothing." he assured the subordinate. "Arigato."

The Ghoul nodded, and took his leave. Eto had finished up her business with Tatara, and walked over to him. "Kuri-kun~" the bandaged girl greeted in a sing-song tone, an extra bounce in her steps as she hopped next to him. However, it was just a front. She was still conflicted upon seeing what Kurimuzon had turned into just hours ago. She…she didn't want him to be hurt like that again. "What's going-" She stopped when she noticed Nutcracker cuddling up next to him. "...Who's this?"

"...Nu." Kurimuzon answered. "She worked for Big Madam. She was in danger, so I saved her." He bowed his head in apology. "Gomen, Eto-chan... I wasn't able to protect Big Madam, like you ordered me to."

'E-Eto-chan?!' the One-Eyed Owl panicked. For once, she was glad that she wore bandaged to conceal her real self, otherwise one could see the giant blush that was painted on her cheeks. 'W-where did that come from?'

"Is...something wrong?" Kurimuzon tilted his head in confusion. He noticed brisk movement and was concerned.

"N-no...everything is fine." She lied. Sometimes, she wished Kurimuzon wasn't so observant. But she pushed the thought aside as her eyes went back to the other Ghoul. Did Kurimuzon befriend her in some way?

"…Oh yeah, Eto-chan….I got you this!" He picked up the Quinque by his side and held it out to her. The Bandaged girl looked at him in shock upon seeing it held so casually.

"K-Kuri-kun…is that….?"

"…Hai. It's an Investigator Toy. It's a present. For you. They taste really good!" He smiled innocently. This caused Eto to pause. Kurimuzon….ate a Quinque? The concept was unusual, even for her. She had devoured Humans, Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, Investigators, and fellow Ghouls, but she never thought of eating a Quinque before…Nevertheless, she took it in her hands.

"A-Arigatou…" She nodded. She didn't know what to do with this sword. But it was Kuri-kun's…maybe he'll accept it back to use as a weapon? That is the primary use for Quinques after all…

"...Eto-chan?"

"What is it, Kuri-kun?" She gently rested the weapon on the ground.

"Before the raid happened, Nu told me about something... weird..."

Suspicion and alarm bells went off in her mind. Just what exactly did this Ghoul tell her precious Kurimuzon? Going by her outfit, she doubted it was anything decent.

"I still don't really get, though..."

"What did she tell you about?"

"Ano... Eto-chan, what exactly is sex?"

...

"...eh?" It took approximately ten seconds for the words to fully sink in, and another ten seconds for them to register.

Then, she screamed.

"EH?!"

Kurimuzon flinched in surprise while everyone else just looked at her for suddenly screaming. Just what was going on? That thought crossed their minds as they saw the two conversing.

Eto's mind was racing. Just what did this woman tell her precious Kurimuzon?! Sex...? Why was he asking such things?!

"Mnrgh..." Nu's eyes twitched, her body shifting as a pair of lovely, light eyes as she brought herself up, rubbing one of her eyes. "Oh... Kurimu-chan..." she greeted, smiling. "What's going on?"

"I was just asking Eto-chan something."

"Oh?" the minx Ghoul turned to the still shell-shocked Eto, and smiled. "Ah, the One-Eyed Owl. I'm Nutcracker, but just call me Nu. Very nice to meet you~ So then, have you two tied the knot yet?"

Eto froze.

"Tied... the knot?" Kurimuzon tilted his head curiously. "But, we don't have a rope, or a string."

"Hmhmhm~ I wasn't quite referring to that, loverboy." Nutcracker said seductively, licking her lips. "Although, if you want..." All of a sudden, he found his right arm being smooshed in between a pair of two soft pillows, which he was quite sure didn't just show up there. He looked down, and instantly, his face went scarlet. "We can practice before you and your lover make it official."

And just like that, Eto snapped.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY KURI-KUN YOU HUSSY!"

In envious rage, the bandaged ghoul pulled Kurimuzon away from Nutcracker and held him possessively. The Dragon was confused why Eto would do this. Was she upset with something?

"Ara..." Nutcracker recomposed herself after falling down. "...Looks like someone wants to go first."

"Stay away from him, got it?!"

"Teehee~" the minx giggled in her hand. "To be quite frank, I don't have any qualms about sharing him, you know." She cupped her cheeks, wiggling back and forth. "Kurimu-chan was the first person to call me beautiful~"

"S-so what?!" the green-haired Owl shot back. "I-I kissed him first!"

"And have you taken his virginity yet?"

"WHA-?!"

At this point, her entire face was red. Not even the bandages could hide this shade. Kurimuzon looked at the two back and forth, confused beyond belief. What was going on? Moreover... "What's virginity?" he asked, completely clueless. "Does it taste good?"

"Oh, you have NO idea, Kurimu-chan."

"Really?! It's that tasty?" Kurimuzon quickly grew excited. he then turned to Eto. "Ne, Eto, when are we going to eat some?" He asked like a child would request from a parent.

"K-Kuri-kun...!" SHe was growing more and more embarrassed as this continued.

"Ara, if you want..." Nutcracker got on her feet, and stroked his cheek. "I can give you a taste of it..."

Unfortunately, anyone who was vastly amused and cursing the fact that the infamous Crimson Dragon was being fought over by two women, especially a very hot clad in little garments at all, was then suddenly fearing for their lives.

Eto had allowed her Kagune to emerge.

"Y-YOU BIIITCH!"

Kurimuzon had enough sense to leap away, as Nutcracker and Eto were suddenly playing a game of cat and mouse, only this was one game he knew well enough to stay out of. He landed close to the edge, using his Bikaku to keep him steady while he sat on it, the tail impaled into the ground.

"Oi, pet!" Ayato called out, walking up to him upon entering the rooftop area. Kurimuzon could tell by his tone and by his footsteps that he was angry that Hinami had been captured. "What the hell is..." the rabbit trailed off, seeing what could only be best described as a life-or-death catfight between two Ghouls. "...the fuck did I miss?"

"I don't know." he confessed. "But, I do know one thing."

"And what's that?"

"...Nu is just as bad as Akeno-senpai."

Huh? Akeno...? Who the hell is that?! And is that the Nutcracker?!

"Ooh, so feisty~" Nutcracker continued to tease the small girl, bouncing around on her own Bikaku while Eto tried to skewer and turn her into a pin cushion. "I wonder if you're this rough in the bed. Kurimu-chan might not get much sleep if that's the case~"

"GAAAAAAAH! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!"

"...What the hell are they talking about?" Ayato sweat dropped, turning to the dragon. "Seriously, what the hell happened?"

"I dunno." he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe Eto-chan and Nu want to play?"

"...Are you seriously that dumb, pet?"

"Look who's talking, Kirishima."

"Why you little... Wait, did you just call me by my name?!"

"Yeah...Why? That's your name, isn't it?" Kurimuzon looked back at him in confusion. Why would he ask such a question about his own identity?

Ayato just gawked at the white-haired boy. Ever since the two first met, it was a repetetive thing with them calling each other pet and Kuro-Bunny. Personally, he though the bastard just did it to get a rise out of him. But... this was the first time he had actually called him by his name.

It completely confused him. Just what happened to Kurimuzon to do such a thing? Just what the hell happened back at the Auction raid?!

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no, nothing..."

"GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!"

"Catch me if you can~"

Kurimuzon pouted. "Mou... That looks fun. I should join in."

"If you wanna get killed, be my guest." Ayato told him, still unable to believe that Nutcracker was under assault from Eto of all people for whatever reason. "Some games you just shouldn't play, pet."

"Like this one?"

"Yep."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You two certainly took your time." Rias said when Koneko and Akeno returned to the group. "Did you find Issei?" She and Sona had managed to heal the worst injuries Asia sustained by….by Issei…The bleeding stopped and they managed to stabilize her condition. She was currently resting. However, if only the same could be said for the Devils who were almost completely digested by the Crimson Dragon…They were all lying face up side by side. None of them showed any signs of life. Their wounds were cleansed, but their flesh was still heavily corroded by the stomach fluids. Their was a chance that the stomach acid leaked into their vital organs…

"Unfortunately, not." the Queen reported, sadly. "Koneko got knocked out when someone came bursting through the wall to save a comrade. I found her after I dealt with some pesky little Ghouls." She couldn't help but shudder. "I have seen something that I will never be able to unsee."

"Huh? What did you see?" If it was something that made even Akeno shiver in disturbance, just how bad was it?"

"...I just witnessed a large, middle aged Ghoul crossdressing as a woman."

"...Urk..." Nearly everyone present…well…everyone in the realm of consciousness…went green in the face, feeling bile rise up in their throats. Sona looked at the very least restrained, but she obviously looked horrified, the image now stuck in her head. "Thank you, Himejima, for that lovely image."

"Eheheh...Gomen..." She rubbed her head sheepishly, trying to get rid of the image from memory.

"So... crossdressing Ghouls aside..." Rias shook her head, wanting to rid herself of such an image quickly. "Did anyone manage to find Issei?"

All of them shook their head no. They had searched everywhere, but all they had found were Ghouls, Ghouls, and More Ghouls! They even had to hide away from some wandering Investigators to prevent from being discovered.

"Unfortunately, some of us didn't have a choice but reveal what we were." Akeno sighed. "Sorry, Buchou..."

"It's fine, Akeno." Rias told her. "I should have expected that, really. We wouldn't have come here without knowing that we would have to expose our identities."

Sona sighed heavily. "Onee-sama is NOT going to like this."

That was an understatement if there ever was one.

They had inadvertently risked the exposure of their identities(which for sure were revealed now), by taking up this mission, despite the dangers they were warned about. They went out to fight Issei...who had been the one to kill and devour Kokabiel! None of their superiors were going to like this. In fact, they had a sure feeling they'd be lucky to get off with a extremely harsh scolding!

"Onii-sama is going to do a lot worse than give me spankings..." Rias paled at her morbid thoughts. "He could burn my entire anime collection!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOUR WORRIED ABOUT?!" Sona screamed in disbelief. "HOW CAN YOU BE SUCH A DENSE OTAKU?! We could end up losing our status as High-Devils as a best case scenario! Worst case..." she shuddered. "We end up in Cocytus."

This caused the girls to freeze in shock. Cocytus? The punishment of the highest degree?! The mere thought caused chills to run down their spines.

"W-we should probably get out of here before we get caught by the CCG." Irina suggested. "I don't know about you guys, but I really don't wanna deal with them right now."

"Agreed." Tsubaki nodded. "We cannot afford to linger."

"Alright then, let's-"

Before Irina could finish her sentence, several lights showered upon them, forcing them to shield their eyes. Shuffling footsteps and the locking of guns were all that were needed for them to know that they were surrounded. When they lowered their arms, they were greeted with the faces of several Investigators, all armed with either a gun or a Quinque. At the front was a man with short, neatly combed hair and facial fuzz along his chin, dressed in a sharp, black suit with a red tie, a pair of thick-rimmed, square glasses that hid the sharp, calculating eyes he possessed, sat on his face.

"So, you're the self-proclaimed Devils I've been hearing about..." Matsuri Wasshu said, his tone as icy and cold as the arctic north itself. "We have much to discuss."

 **To Be Continued...**

"It felt like a dream to me... drifting in a void, with only vague memories and faces as my guide. I had felt as if I had forgotten something important, but... I wasn't sure what it was. I could only remember so much... I remembered Eto and Nu. I remembered Kirishima and that blonde bastard Naki... I remembered Noro and Tatara, but, for some reason... I couldn't remember a lot of people. I think they were important to me... especially that girl. When I awoke from my madness, the first thing I saw was a bloody corpse, nothing but a room with mangled corpses. There was blood everywhere... All that blood reminded me of her for some reason... I think she had red hair. What was her name again...?

...Oh, yeah... Her name was... Rias."


	7. Chapter 7

**Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride. The creator of many fantastic masterpieces such as: Fire Emblem: Eternity Unto Reformation, Code Geass: Lelouch of the R-eset, The Crow: DxD, Highschool, DxD: Shatter Destiny, RWBY's Reaper, Code Geass: The Miraculous Birthday, Fractured Reality, Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack, Devil Survivor: Destiny Rewind, and some of his new projects, such as Lagrange 111: You Are (Not) Alone, Tokyo Ghoul: A Flowered Colored Darker Than Black, Persona 4: The Unseen Truth, and Monarch.**

 **I highly recommend you check them all out.**

 **This is a collab chapter featuring Demons Anarchy of Pride's story, Highschool DxD: Shatter Destiny. But it still follows the plot line of Crimson Dragon.  
**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 8: Ghoulish Dragon, meet Crimson Emperor**

Issei Hyoudou was bored out of his mind. It did not honestly help matters when class had begun. He felt so bored that, all he could really do to relieve it was lay about, trying to catch some sleep so that time would pass. Of course, this had unfortunately gone into class-time as well.

Then again, it was to be expected that he was bored. The Triangulum incident was over, and things were back on track to a normal, peaceful life ahead of them. With the Young Devils Gathering over and done with, all that was really left was whatever came afterwards.

"What's the matter, Ise-kun?" a young voice asked him. Issei looked to his side, seeing Miyako standing there with a curious expression. "You appear to be rather bored."

"Haa...truer words could not be said, Miyako-chan." Issei scratched his head. Ever since all the commotion died down...things have been lacking...excitement. Before, he was constantly filled with adrenaline from the constant life-endangering trials that had come to pass.

"And what are you so bored about?" she asked, crossing her arms. "You saved the world, earned the title as this generation's strongest Red Dragon Emperor, defeated the Great Darkness... You should be proud of such accomplishments!"

"Yeah I know but...It just feels...empty right now..."

"Empty...?" Miyako raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...I mean, sure I did all of those things...but what's next. We defeated beings that transcended Gods, and gained great power. But all for what? What else is there? I don't know...I just feel stagnant about it."

"Well, have you tried getting with one of the girls?"

The question took Issei off guard, blinking several times before turning to Miyako. "Uh, w-what? What did you just say, Miyako-chan?"

"I said," she repeated. "Have you tried getting with one of the girls? Gremory-senpai informed that you are still a virgin, so I had assumed that you would have already..."

"N-no!" he shook his head, blushing furiously. "I-I mean, I HAVE thought about it, b-but... I just don't think my heart's ready for it!"

"Is that so..."

Suddenly, Issei found himself staring into Miyako's wonderful silver eyes, a lustful gleam reflected in them as she grabbed him by the tie and pulled him close to her face, their faces only inches apart. "Then, perhaps you would like to have your first time with me?" she asked, her breath hot against his skin.

"E-eh?!"

"Did you forget already, Ise-kun? You belong to me... and I refuse to hand you over to the others."

"Uh...r-right..." Issei sweat dropped. He had forgotten that Miyako had claimed him as hers. Honestly...he never expected the normally reserved girl to be this...possessive.

In all honesty, he wasn't sure who terrified him more... her, or Akeno when she really put some 'oomph' into it.

And he really did not want to find out.

"Ahem."

Miyako frowned in displeasure, turning around to see a cross-looking Rias, who was glaring at the girl. "...Gremory-senpai." she greeted. "I'm afraid you've come at a bad time."

"I can see that..." the red-haired Devil said, her eyebrow twitching. "...And I'm glad I did. Just what were you about to do to my adorable servant?"

"Well...since I just recently learned that neither you nor Issei have chose to take the initiative toward one another in regards to your relationship, I thought I should be the one who becomes his first." She answered simply.

"I see..." Rias smiled darkly. "...I don't believe I approved of this."

 **[You're in the doghouse now, partner**.] Ddraig laughed, causing the boy to sweat. "Not helping Ddraig!"

"Well, you had every opportunity to steal his virginity, yet you didn't." Miyako smiled smugly, as if she had won. "I'm simply taking what you didn't. Ise-kun IS my husband, after all."

And that was when the clasroom exploded with a blast of crimson power.

"LIKE HELL HE IS!"

Yep, just another day at Kuoh Academy...

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurimuzon wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel.

Ever since they had returned from the auction raid, his mind had been a mess. All he could remember was fighting a green-haired Ghoul named Rio... but nothing after that. He could vaguely recall a red-haired woman, but that was it. He could also remember a child too... it was strange, how close they seemed to him. Oh, and the Quinque…the super tasty Quinque….

Oh well, not that it mattered him. Still, though... why was Eto was... clingy towards him all of a sudden?

"Listen, Kuri-kun!" the green-haired Ghoul told him sternly, latching onto his arm. "Under no circumstances are you to... to hang out with that hussy!"

"Eto-chan..." Kurimuzon pouted childishly. "Calling Nu-chan a hussy is bad."

"I don't care!" She pouted in response. "I don't want you anywhere near her! She is a bad influence on you."

"But...Nu-chan was just being nice. How is that bad?" He tilted his head in confusion. Really, he was like a child.

"For one thing, she... she...!" Eto growled, her body shaking until she yelled. "GAAAAH!"

"Ano, Eto-chan..." Kurimuzon looked at her in worry. "Are you... frustrated?"

"It's nothing... Kuri-kun..." Eto sighed, slumping her shoulders. "Anyway... how are you feeling?"

"Huh? Oh, I feel fine..." He spoke honestly. After the auction raid...he didn't have nightmares anymore. He was able to sleep soundly for the past several nights, much to his relief. He didn't have to put up with Issei Hyoudou anymore.

He was his own person. He was him. He was Kurimuzon.

...wait... Issei...

...who was that again?

The Ghoul scrunched his eyebrows in thought...trying to remember where heard that name.

...But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't recall it.

...Oh well, not that it mattered to him.

"Kuri-kun?"

"It's nothing, Eto-chan." he told her.

She didn't look convinced. "Are you sure? I mean, with Gremory, you..."

Kurimuzon raised an eyebrow. "Gremory? Who's that?" he asked. For some odd reason, Eto looked up at him with large eyes, obviously shocked. Why was she acting like that? Was he supposed to know who this Gremory person was?

"You... don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

Eto paused. He...really didn't remember what happened at the Auction. He had fought against Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, and their peerages while in a berserk frenzy. Hell, he even ATE most of their forces. That is until the Black Dragon Emperor forced him to regurgitate them by that explosion. Kurimuzon also bit off the arm of the Crimson haired Princess while in a starving state, as well as ripping off the arm and tearing through the chest cavity of that blonde girl.

...Was he that far gone to lose memory of everything?

"...Do you remember fighting Investigators?" she asked at last.

Kurimuzon nodded before frowning. "...Lightning does not taste good." he said solemnly. "It burns."

Eto's eyes widened upon this statement. So...he had encountered Arima... "Are you okay though? He didn't hurt you anywhere else, did he?" The girl asked in concern. She closely inspected the arm she was holding, wondering if what the Reaper did to her did to him.

"No...but his Quinque and arm tasted good."

The bandaged girl froze.

"...Kuri-kun... did you just say his arm and Quinque tasted good?"

Kurimuzon nodded. "Yeah."

"...KAWAAII~" To his utter embarrassment, the girl glomped him, squealing. "Sugoi, you're so cooooool, Kuri-kun!"

"E-Eto-chan...?"

"Sugoi! Sugoi! Sugoi! Sugoi...! You actually bested CCG's undefeated Investigator, the Reaper! I'm sooooooo proud of you Kuri-kun!" She nuzzled her cheek against his, savoring the warmth.

Wait, so that old man was the CCG's reaper? Well, that explains why Eto was so happy... Still, this was embarrassing for him! What if somebody actually saw?! He'd know for sure that Kirishima wouldn't live it down, and he wasn't worried about Tatara...

Though he was somehow terrified to know what Nutcracker would do. He had a feeling it would something worse than teasing.

"Mou...Eto-chan...do you really have to cuddle me like this now?"

"Of course! I have to demonstrate how proud and happy I am of you!" She countered.

"Eeh... so embarrassing..."

"I'll say~" Kurimuzon froze. Oh no... please don't tell him that was who he thought it was. "Can we expect some naughty action from our dear Owl-chan?"

The Crimson Dragon slowly, rigidly turned around, which was even slower due to Eto locking him in a tight hug. Eventually, his gaze was locked on the person he dreaded to see in this situation: Nutcracker.

The woman had changed attire since the chaos of a mission, wearing a black buttoned shirt that exposed a fair amount of cleavage, and a rather short white and gray striped skirt. She also had a lacy black bow in her hair, making her rather... alluring... to him.

Eto ceased her coddling, much to his relief, and growled at the woman. "What do you want, wench?"

"Oh? Is it wrong for me to say hello to my precious dearie?" the woman smirked.

In response, Eto pulled her beloved closer to her. "Paws off my Kuri-kun!"

"Heehee~" Nutcracker giggled into her hand. "My, with affection like that, it's a wonder how in the world Kurimu-chan here is still a virgin~" Said male blushed heavily. "Or, perhaps, you intend on doing the deed here? I wouldn't recommend it... unless you like people watching you fuck like animals~"

"Sh-Shut it you lecherous wench!" Eto snarled at her, but her face was burning red.

"Oh? Lecherous? Me?" Nutcracker mock gasped, a hand at her mouth. "Never!"

"Just shut up and leave us alone! Don't you have somewhere else to be annoying?" the bandaged girl sneered.

The Chimera-type just shrugged. "No..."

"U-um... Eto-chan..."

"Why are you even here, you witch?!"

"Like I said, I came to see dearie." Nutcracker chirped. "Plus, I wanted to see if he was officially a man yet!"

"I thought I taught you a lesson already!"

"You did... and it made me hot~"

"Gaaaaaah! Sh-shut up, you damn masochist!"

"E-Eto-chan... c-can't... breathe..."

Kurimuzon wheezed out. While she was arguing with the new pest, Eto failed to realize she was actually tightening the hug she had around her beloved Dragon, slowly cutting off his oxygen supply.

"Dammit, just get out of here!"

"But why? It's so fun watching you get flustered, Owl-chan~"

"DAMNED WITCH!"

"...h-help..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"And here I thought Xenovia was bad when she got jealous..." Issei sighed. "Rias is worse!"

'What I find to be funny is that it's Tia-chan's host that declared you her husband.' Ddraig chuckled. 'Though she has good tastes.'

"You think so...? I just wasn't expecting her to say that out loud though..." Issei answered.

'Women work in strange ways partner. They are completely unpredictable. So it is best not to question these things.'

"I'm still surprised that Yamato-san approves of me." Issei noted. "I mean, he knows I'm a reformed pervert, and a bad one in the past, and that I've got seven girlfriends..."

'I just think he approves of you a great deal.' Ddraig said. 'After all, you're a man with a heart of gold.'

"Maybe...or maybe its due to the fact I'm one of the strongest beings in the world now. Miyako did say that he respected Strength, and believed in a Merit system."

'Hoho!' Ddraig barked with laughter. 'Already thinking your the strongest are ya?'

"Come on, Ddraig, we took down the Triangulum, beat the First Great Devil King's ass, and need I remind you we kicked the shit out of the Chaos King?" Issei grinned. "The only thing that can stand up to us at this point is Great Red. After him, it's onwards to the Crimson Dragon Emperor!"

'Hahahaha! Now you're talking!'

The brown haired teen was getting pretty pumped. he and his friends had already taken down many powerful opponents, some of them ranking high up in the strongest being category. He was feeling good about this.

"Man, I can't wait for the next brawl... I wonder, what's it gonna be like when shit hits the fan again? Another uber demon? Another administrator? Ooh, maybe an alternate version of me?" the brunette giggled. "The possibilities are endless!"

'Hahaha...easy there partner. You're starting to act like the White Dragon Emperor. Don't tell me you're becoming a battle maniac now.'

"Of course not...I was just yanking your chain. Although...fighting an alternate version of me would be cool..."

'Well, I won't deny that.' the red dragon conceded. 'Makes me wonder about it, now that you brought it up... what kind of person do you think you would be in another world?'

"Huh... I don't know." Issei shrugged. "I just hope he wasn't as bad as me before this Triangulum mess."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Achoo!"

Kurimuzon nearly fell on his back, sneezing violently, and nearly making him lose his footing on the ledge. "Ugh... my nose..." the white-haired Ghoul sniffed. "Is someone talking about me?"

"Ara? Are you catching a cold, Kuri-kun?" Eto asked from beside him. The two were currently standing on the edge of a high building, overlooking the beacons of light illuminating te blackness below.

"I don't think so..."

"Are you sure?" the One-Eyed Owl asked worriedly. "You've been really stressed since you came back from the Auction... maybe you should take a break."

Kurimuzon shook his head. "It's fine, really... Besides, Tatara-san asked me to do this."

"...I see..." Eto's tone of voice darkened slightly. She was going to have a few words with the red masked Ghoul when this was over.

Recently, ever since the 'Crimson Kakuja Madness incident', as some of the Aogiri members like to call it, a strange phenomenon had been occurring. Several members were dispatched, but they found nothing. Fearing the possibility of it being the work of one of the factions, Tatara called in Kurimuzon.

Eto wasn't the only one who had some resentment towards the Ghoul. Strangely, ever since the meeting, he wanted to rip the man's face off.

Who does he think he is...ordering HER Kurimuzon around like that? Sure he was an executive above the Dragon, but that didn't mean he could order him around without her consent. It unnerved her to no end.

Kurimuzon was the same. Ever since his return, all he felt for the man was anger. Just hearing his name brought forth a sense of fury, and wanted to slaughter him.

However, the only reason he abstained himself from doing so was due to Eto's orders, saying that he is still necessary for Aogiri.

...didn't meant he would have to like those orders, even if they were from Eto.

"Hey, Kuri-kun..."

"Yes, Eto-chan?"

"Be careful, okay?"

Kurimuzon smiled at her. "...I will." he promised before he stood up, and leaped off the building, unfurling his Ukaku and Devil Wings, taking to the skies a moment later.

The bandaged girl continued to look on as he sped away through the skies. FOr some reason, a feeling she rarely experienced welled up in her chest: Uneasiness. For some reason, she felt things were not quite right about what's going on. SHe could only hope that her beloved Dragon came out of this safely.

Meanwhile, with the Crimson Dragon, he continued to soar through the dark clouds at a great pace.

'...are you there?'

'...mrgh... what is it...?' a sleepy voice yawned in the back of his head.

'...You were the voice I heard back then, back in Naki's room, aren't you?'

'S...sorry...' the voice apologized, their tone sleepy. 'Can't really... remember all that well... God's rotting corpse, my head feels like shit...'

'...It's fine. But I just wanna ask...who are you...? Why are you speaking inside my head? Why didn't you show up ever since back then?'

'...you really have forgotten almost everything about your past, haven't you?' the voice asked back, dodging the question.

Kurimuzon frowned. 'I don't really remember anything about my life before two years ago... All that matters to me right now is protecting Eto-chan.'

'...heh...'

'What?' the Ghoul asked. 'What did I say?'

'...same old pervert, eh?'

Kurimuzon pouted. 'I am NOT a pervert!'

'Try to deny it all you want...that is the part of you I have known so well ever since I first met you.'

'You lie...I don't even know you. Just who are you!?' Kurimuzon demanded.

'Hmph...' the being snorted. 'Well, I suppose I can give you a freebie this time.' The being took a deep breath, and their voice bellowed, echoing with the purest tints of pride. 'I am the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig! The Heavenly Dragon of Domination!'

'The...Heavenly Dragon of Domination...?!' Kurimuzon questioned.

'Hm...That's right...!'

'...What is that supposed to be? Something important?' The Ghoul asked cluelessly.

If Kurimuzon could see the red dragon, he would have seen him face-fault.

'Dammit all, you brat! You're supposed to stand in awe, or at least remember something!' the dragon growled. 'Just how fucked up are you now?! You damn near ate all of your friends, ended up taking a bite out of your master, and you lost over half of your life span!'

Nearly ate his friends? What was he talking about? And he had a master? Please, the only one he will listen to is Eto. And... wait, what?

'What do you mean by losing half my life span?'

'I mean what I said. When you were fighting your friends, your Kakuja form actually fused with the Juggernaut Drive within the Boosted Gear, allowing you to take on both properties into a new, mutated form. While it wasn't as severe...you still lost a good amount of years on your us, you used Divine Dividing, an ability that cost you some years.'

'Juggernaut Drive...Divine Dividing...? The hell are those?! And how do I know you're not lying?! I feel fine!'

'...you really have lost your memories, haven't you, partner?'

'Why do you keep calling me partner?! As far as I know, you are just a stranger inside my head! Get out!'

'I can't. Our consciousness are linked.'

'What?!'

'Also, I'm not a stranger... I've been with you since the day you woke me up, so you've got no choice BUT to deal with me.'

'...tch.'

'Oh, quit pouting. The least you have to deal with me inside your head is me griping... and maybe teasing you. Speaking of teasing, that girl you were with... Eto, was it?'

Suspicious and defensive, Kurimuzon 'glared' at the being, so to speak. 'What about her?'

'She's pretty cute when she's not a mummy... so, can I take a guess and say she popped your cherry?'

'Popped her...cherry...? What does that mean? Is that code for soemthing?" The ghoul questioned in confusion.

The dragon face faulted once more. "...ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!'

'What? It's a fair question!' he argued.

'Good lord, you've converted into a child!' Ddraig wailed. 'Do you even know what sex is?!'

'Nu-chan told me about it once... something about sticking my thing into Eto-chan's...?'

'Well, least you know that much...'

'...I still don't get what she means, though.'

Ddraig was silent for a good long while before he sighed heavily. '...I'm going back to sleep... This is too damn frustrating.'

'...Good...I don't wanna talk to you either. Your voice is just too irritating and noisy!'

'If you want noisy, then I could roar.' Ddraig offered. Kurimuzon groaned. That was the LAST thing he wanted to hear. Thankfully, the dragon fell silent afterwards.

'...Dammit, I never asked why he knew me.' Kurimuzon realized later, before shaking his head. 'Oh well... I have to complete this mission. The sooner I can get home to Eto-chan, the better.'

With the goal of returning to his precious person in mind, Kurimuzon sped up to his destination. At the pace he was going, he was going to reach his desired location within a minute.

Still... why couldn't he shake this strange feeling he had dwelling in his chest?

He had felt this uneasiness ever since returning from the Auction disaster. He did not know what was going on. He tried to ignore it...but it still plagued his mind.

He had felt something... he felt as if this mission would bring about something. What, though, he didn't know. What he was sure of, however... was that what would happen during this mission would bring about some sort of change.

He could have never expected what kind of change.

XXXXXXXXXX

Issei found himself stopping in his tracks, feeling every part of his body suddenly burn without explanation. "T-the hell...?!" he quickly looked around, feeling some sort of presence warp his surroundings. It wasn't affecting him or the streets... no, this felt more like... some sort of distortion? No, that wasn't it either. It was hard to describe... almost like it was a...

'Partner, you okay?'

"I don't know..." he confessed, still feeling the strange presence warp everything around him. "Just what is this...?"

His body was burning hotter by the minute. Whatever is happening to him...it's getting worse.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Nrgh..." Kurimuzon growled, stopping in mid-air. "What... is this...?!"

The Dragon ceased his flight as a burning sensation had begun to envelop his body. he didn't know what was happening. This feeling was spontaneous and eerie.

The world around him was twisting and churning, as if everything was becoming a mesh of things. Whatever was happening, it certainly wasn't natural. "Is this..." he snarled, looking around for the cause. "What Tatara-san and Eto-chan were talking about?!"

Space around him had begun to distort. The normal images he once perceived now swirled and twisted irregularly as if they were caught in random vortexes. This strange phenomenon quite scared him. He didn't know what was going on.

He could also see a strange new scenery mix in with the others, showing a bird's eye view of a small time town, rather than the bustling city of Tokyo.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on?!" Issei asked, startled when the world around him started to shift. Kuoh's surroundings were starting to blend together with what looked like a city of some sort.

It was as if two points of space were overlapping on top of one another in a crude, random fashion. Just how was this possible? Was it someone from the Khaos Brigade?

Then, as if brought forth by this sudden merge of spaces, Issei felt his entire left arm burn. "GAGH!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Argh...!" Kurimuzon cried out in pain, clutching his left arm in pain as a brilliant green light shined from his hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Son of a bitch this burns!" Issei screamed, having fallen to his knees. "D-Ddraig, what the hell is happening?!"

 **[I-I don't know partner! This is new, even for me! But it's almost as if the Boosted Gear is resonating with something!]** The Dragon was unsure as well.

"R-resonating...? But why?!"

 **[Hell if I know!]**

Issei continued to scream in pain as the world around him shifted, slowly morphing into an entirely new world.

XXXXXXXXX

"It...it hurts...!" Kurimuzon whimpered, feeling as if his arm was going to tear itself apart. "M-make it stop... Pl-please... make it stop...!"

The pain was almost as bad as the sharp, itching sensation returning within his ears and skull interior. Oh God...he could start feeling those lizards eating away at him again.

He was so engrossed in the pain that he hadn't noticed the world around him warp into a new place.

Finally, the green light grew even brighter, brighter and brighter until it encompassed his being.

XXXXXXXXXX

The same phenomenon was happening to Issei as he felt his entire arm engulfed in extreme pain. It was unlike anything he had ever felt, and it was agonizing. The light on his hand grew brightly until his body was draped in the light.

Then, just as suddenly as the light grew had it disappeared... and with it, Issei Hyoudou.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, within the confines of a cell, a roguishly handsome man chuckled. He had long blonde hair that fell down to the floor, his skin a strange shade of green, and his eyes completely black, lacking even a sclera or an iris. He wore some kind of skin-tight purple suit, and from his back were bat-like pinions, one folded over the right side of his body, and the other lounging about lazily.

"Oh dear..." the demon chuckled. "Sounds like the big bad dragon's just got himself into some trouble..."

He had felt the presence of the Red Dragon Emperor from within the enclosed space, despite it being several dimensions away. The being could only grin in interest. "...And it looks like it's happening with the Ghoulish Dragon as well."

Beside him, another being cackled madly. "Heeheehee!" the demon laughed. He was truly bizarre, as only his body looked remotely human while his head was some sort of bestial-like skull with dreadlocks from the back, dressed in a fine gray suit and black gloves, holding up a lit candelabrum. "That sounds like fun!" Bifrons said. "Say, should we take a peek?!"

The blonde demon sighed, shaking his head. "In case you forgot, our Master locked us up for our... inexcusable behavior." He glared at his fellow demon. "Speaking of which, was it really necessary for you to burn that poor bastard? I love chaos as much as the next guy, but even I found that to be sadistic."

"Hey!...You have your own ways of enjoyment. I have mine. So back off, pal!" The Demon spoke scathingly.

"Alright, alright. No need to get your trousers in a twist. Not that you have any."

"Screw you, Loki!"

"Heh, love you too, Bifrons."

XXXXXXXXXX

The first thing that Issei noticed was that ever part of him hurt like absolute hell.

It felt as if his body was dunked in a bath of scalding water, frozen, burned again, electrocuted, tearing itself apart piece by piece, repairing itself, and the process is repeated.

There were no words to fully describe just how extensive it was, but it was enough to make him groan in pain. "F-fuck..."

 **[Are you okay, partner?]** Ddraig voiced his concern.

"M-Maybe...but my body fucking hurts like hell! Just what happened to us?"

 **[Hell if I know...]** the dragon replied. **[What I can tell you is that wherever we are, it's definitely not Kuoh.]  
**  
Issei bit back a curse as he pulled himself up, ignoring the screeching pain before he took notice of his surroundings. "...the heck?"

The place he currently was...was definitely NOT the town of Kuoh. He was standing on a blank white plane that stretched on for miles around him. But the sky above him was a different story...if it could even be called that. The space above him was painted black with darkness. But mirror like objects slowly turned and rotated above him, illuminating the heavens.

"So..." the brunette frowned as he looked around. "Where is this...?"

 **[If I had to guess...we're in between dimensions...]**

"You mean like in the Dimensional Gap?"

 **[Perhaps, but this is odd... It's not like Limbo, where we fought the Demiurge... It's almost like a pocket dimension of some kind.]**

"A pocket dimension? Do you think it's another Demon or a member of the Khaos Brigade again?"

 **[That I don't know, it just feels...off.]**

Issei knew what he was talking about. It was not like the Domains he got stuck in, nor the Dimensional Gap. This place... it was just... empty. There was no malevolence, nor any sort of presence... it was simply nothingness.

"...I agree...it's like there is no life in this place at all. That it was a personification of everything hollow and nihilistic."

 **[Yeah...]**

"But... how did we end up here?" Issei frowned. "And why was Boosted Gear acting up? You said something about it resonating with something?"

 **[I did...but I do not know what the cause of it was. Whatever it was...it was powerful.]**

"No shit." Issei remarked.

The brown haired teen was still stunned by the whole ordeal. How the hell was he going to get back home? As he pondered this, he failed to detect the new presence appearing within the space.

And it was anything but friendly.

 **[Issei, MOVE!]**

"Wha-?!"

The boy turned around just in time to see bloody red crystals coming his way. Before he had time to think, they already smashed straight into him, and threw him to the ground, dust flying into the air. Massive shockwaves echoed through the area as a result.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Kurimuzon awoke, he wasn't sure what confused him more: the fact that he no longer felt in pain, or that he was someplace else entirely.

All of a sudden, the searing agony he was feeling before had just...ceased. It was as if his sense of pain had stopped functioning in a mere instant. Currently, he was staring dumbly off into space...or wherever he was. He was for sure thinking that he wasn't in Japan anymore.

"...Where is this?" he muttered aloud, looking around. "This... doesn't look like Tokyo." He was sure about that at least. As far as he knew, Tokyo wasn't white with a black sky and mirrors all over the place. "This is bad... how am I supposed to get back to Eto-chan...?"

His emotions were quickly falling into disarray. His anxiety grew with each passing second. If he couldn't get out then...then...

...Would he never see Eto again...?

That thought alone terrified him more than anything. What was he supposed to do without her? Would he have to endure those nightmares again if he she wasn't there with him? Would he... would he...

Would he all alone again... like before?

 **[...*yawn*...]** a familiar voice echoed from his hand. **[Ugh... what did I miss...?]**

Suddenly, Kurimuzon looked down at his hand. "D-Ddraig-san?"

 **[Yo, partner...]** The Dragon yawned. **[Did something happen?]**

"I-I don't know..." the Ghoul answered. Though the negative thoughts of not seeing Eto again had nearly brought on a panic attack, he was relieved to know the dragon was with him, even if he didn't know him. "M-my arm started to hurt, and then I found myself here..."

 **[Your arm?]** Ddraig inquired. **[Hrm... then again, I did feel Boosted Gear resonating with something.]**

"R-resonating...? How was that possible?" The boy anxiously answered. He acted just like an uneasy child.

 **[Dunno, never happened before.]** The dragon replied. **[Still, the fact that it resonated, and the fact we're stuck in this place... it can't be coincidence..]**

"S-so, because of the resonance... we're stuck here...?"

 **[I'd assume so... H-hey, partner, you alright? Ya look like you're gonna pass out any second.]**

"We-we're going to...gonna be stuck here...forever...?!" He was slowly on the verge of a panic attack now.

 **[Hey...hey partner! Calm down! We'll figure a way out of this...!]**

"We're stuck...we're stuck...we're stuck!"

 **[Dammit, WILL YOU CALM DOWN?!]**

Instantly, the thunderous roar was enough that Kurimuzon's anxiety attack was brought to a complete halt, courtesy of the dragon's shout.

 **[Quit whining like a child! Honestly, you were NEVER this spineless! What the hell happened to my old partner, who'd do the impossible first and didn't bother asking questions later?! MAN UP!]**

His words struck the Ghoul deep to the core. Spineless...? Whining...? Man up...?

...Just who the hell did the dragon think he is?!

Instead of snapping back, Kurimuzon gritted his teeth to the point of breaking, his rage made manifest by his Kagune emerging. He looked down to his glowing left hand.

"...Like I said before..." He grasped his left hand within his right. "...I DON"T KNOW YOU!"

With a sickening crunch, Kurimuzon crushed his own arm, silencing the Dragon within. As the limb became mangled, Ddraig had felt the shock of the connection being crushed.

Kurimuzon nearly let out a scream when he felt his arm being crushed, but withheld it, his breaths labored as he felt the arm being repaired.

Ddraig, however, was miffed. He wasn't sure whether to feel happy that his partner snapped back into it... or that the bastard had the nerve to cut him off like that!

'Che!' the dragon snorted in his mind. 'Fine! See if I help you out again! Ungrateful brat...'

With that, Ddraig went silent.

Kurimuzon panted as the mangled flesh and bone had already begun to repair themselves. He didn't care if the Dragon had abandoned him. Why would he care about a being who claimed to know who he was when he knew nothing? He could've been lying. He could've been trying to separate him from Eto.

He didn't want the Dragon's help. He never needed it. In fact, it was probably his fault he was stuck here in the first place. His pain was quickly replaced by seething, unbound hatred for the dragon in his head.

Oh how he wished he could just walk right up to it...kill it...and eat it!

...He did wonder what dragon tasted like.

"...Whatever..." he muttered before looking around. "There's gotta be a way out of here... Huh?"

His eyes narrowed when he saw a figure below him. They looked like a high schooler, wearing a familiar uniform with the sleeves rolled up, and messy brown hair. He wasn't sure who they were, but it looked like they were the only person besides him here. Had he also gotten stuck here as well?

Actually... was it just his imagination, or did that person look eeriely familiar?

...

...Oh well, not that it mattered. But, if he was also here, and if he wasn't stuck here, then...

...was he the reason why he was here in the first place? Upon thinking this, Kurimuzon scowled with anger, his Kakugan forming. "...Bastard!" he snarled, and shot off several crystals, aiming to kill the one responsible for separating him from Eto.

At the last moment, the targeted boy jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding being skewered by the bloody crystals. Dust was kicked up into the air.

Kurimuzon, however, wasn't about to let him escape. He dive-bombed after him, intending on killing him with a single strike. He felt familiar bloody armor encase his left arm, and an annoying voice echo from it, accompanied by the familiar green light.

 **[BOOST!]  
**  
He cocked his arm back, ready to smash his face in.

However...

 **[BOOST!]**

To his shock, the boy slammed his own fist with his, causing a brief shockwave to reverbrate throughout the area, wind blasting around them. The Ghoul couldn't believe his eyes. This bastard... he had the same gauntlet as he did?! Narrowing his eyes, he looked at the person in front of him...

...and gasped.

This person... had the same face as him?!

Obviously, the brown-haired doppelganger was in equal shock, but the two quickly suppressed it, and glared at one another. Then, they spoke in unison,

"...Who the hell are you?!"

They both paused as they processed the others words.

"Hey! I asked you first!" They shouted in unison again.

"Gragh! Stop that!"

"You stop it first, you white-haired bastard!" the brown-haired doppelganger snapped. "Why the hell are you attacking me?! What the hell did I ever do to you?!"

Kurimuzon, however, just growled, glaring at the boy with seething hatred. "It's because of you that I'm stuck here! If I get rid of you, I can get back to Eto-chan!"

"The hell does that mean?!" the boy retorted as they backed away, gaining some distance. "Moreover, the fuck are you?! Some kind of dragon wanna-be?!"

"Well, I'm called the Crimson Dragon for a Reason!" With that said, the bloody pinions on Kurimuzon's back spread to their full splendor. From his back, his Bikaku tail emerged with the intent to impale the brown haired teen. "Now it will rain with your blood!"

XXXXXXXXXX

When Issei saw the wings and tail, for some strange reason... he felt very pissed.

"Okay, now that is category five BULLSHIT!" he roared. "How come HE gets the wings and the tail?!"

 **[Partner...]** Ddraig sighed. **[Is now REALLY the time?]**

"Well, no...but still! That's seriously unfair!"

 **[I'd rather focus on who he is!]** The dragon suggested. **[Take a look at his arm!]**

Issei knew what Ddraig was referring to... it was there, staring him right in the face, as if perhaps mocking him. Whoever this person who shared his face was... he was also a Red Dragon Emperor.

On his left arm was an imitation of Boosted Gear.

"I know...but just how does he have the Boosted Gear as well? Do you think it's a copy?"

 **[No. I don't believe so. What's more, I'm even picking up my own signature from within it.]**

"You're signature?" Issei frowned. "Then, wait, is he..." Realization crossed his mind. The boy couldn't help but chuckle nervously. "...I jinxed myself, didn't I?"

 **[From the look of things... Yes.]** Ddraig nodded. **[Yes, you did.]**

Issei slumped in defeat, but quickly moved out of the way to avoid being skewered by his opponent's tail. He still just couldn't believe it.

His opponent...was himself.

"...Dammit, this is so freaking unfair!"

The imitation spun around and grazed him with his bloody wing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurimuzon wasn't sure why, but he felt... slightly confused.

He was staring at the one before him. That man was the one who trapped him here. He was the one to keep him away from Eto. He should destroy him and eat him...but...

...why does he seem so familiar?

Not only did he have the same appearance as him, he had Boosted Gear. He knew the boy's name, strangely. It was on the tip of his tongue, and it was impossible to actually recall him.

Then again, why should he learn the name of the bastard who kept him away from Eto?

His rage renewed, Kurimuzon dived down towards the confused teen, his crimson wings folding over his arms to become full length blades.

The brunette, however, showed that he would not fall so easily to him, as the gauntlet allowed a familiar blade to emerge. **[SWORD!]** It announced as Ascalon appeared. With that, the two clashed, crimson blade meeting dragon slayer.

It was like a duet of death, one trying to defeat the other, moving around the battlefield with swiftness.

"I'm going to kill you and eat your fucking carcass bastard!" Kurimuzon snarled.

"Wait...eat me?! What kind of psychopath are you?!"

Oh, now that was just rude. He wasn't a psychopath, he was just misunderstood is all. Hey, he had been through a lot of shit, cut him some slack!

Going back to the battle, the brunette ducked underneath an overhead swing before he brought up Ascalon, defending against the second strike. He gritted his teeth, feeling his strength being pushed to the ground before his Boosted Gear shined.

 **[BOOST!]**

With a shrug, he threw Kurimuzon away, though the Ghoul used his Bikaku to land on the ground with his feet, skidding across the white plain. "Seriously, the hell are you?!" the brunette demanded, pointing an accusing finger at him. "What kind of sick bastard tries to EAT people?!"

"...I eat humans to keep living. I need to eat them to survive. That is what a Ghoul does." Kurimuzon growled, his eyes shifted color, greatly disturbing Issei. The sclera of both of Kurimuzon's eyes turned to a deep black while the irises changed to different color: one a bloody red, the other an emerald green.

He had half expected the brunette to look disturbed, or at least angry... instead, he just gaped, blinking at him.

"...You... eat people?" he asked, earning a nod of confirmation. "...ah... okay..."

Then, he exploded.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

Issei's expression was set in a furious glare. "What the fuck is a Ghoul anyway?! You know what? I don't care! All I can tell from you is that you're a sick, cannibalistic freak with no sense of morality or common sense!"

Kurimuzon's rage grew from each annoying word from this bastard's mouth.

"...So damned noisy!" With that, he increased his strength.

 **[BOOST!]**

Power flowed through his wings, expanding in size before he shot off several dozen crystals.

"Ah shit!" Issei immediately ran away from the approaching crystals before he was turned into a pincushion. He narrowly escaped a great number of them, and paled upon how much power each one possessed. Each crystal that impacted the ground beneath them created a medium explosion. However, as he took a moment to catch his breath, Kurimuzon closed the distance between them. The Ghoul thrust forth one of his bladed arms. Issei felt burning pain in his shoulder soon after.

"Graaagghhh!" The brown haired pawn cried in agony. But it didn't stop there as the ghoul brought up his other arm and slashed his chest. Issei managed to back away at the last moment, leaving a light graze across his torso. "Gah…dammit…the hell is with this guy?!" He was currently clutching the wound on his shoulder, trying to suppress the bleeding.

 **[It appears this version of you is quite powerful...]** Ddraig remarked. **[Partner!]**

"I know!" Issei nodded, flicking his nose as Boosted Gear shined once again. "Let's take it up a notch!"

 **[Welsh Dragon, OVERBOOSTER!]**

"Balance Breaker!"

Immediately after his proclamation, Issei's body was encased from head to toe in bright red, dragon-like armor. His body was covered in crimson plates that seemed to resemble dragon scales, and green gems were positioned on particular parts of his limbs and chest. The visor held bright green eyes and on his back were a pair of thrusters.

"Boosted Gear Scale Mail!"

"...Tch...this shit again...?" Kurimuzon growled. His own Boosted Gear glowed brightly.

"Fine... If that's how you want to play...!"

 **[Welsh Dragon... OVERBOOSTER!]**

"Balance Breaker!" Kurimuzon announced as his Kagune receded and allowed the armor to don his body. In contrast to Issei's, which looked like a dragonic knight of sorts, Kurimuzon's armor was more characteristic, bearing a lashing tail and dragon-like wings, the talons sharp and deadly, and the helmet possessing a defined pair of fangs. All in all, it was demonic. "Boosted Gear, Scale Mail!"

Strangely, in spite of the situation, Issei grinned. "Alright, COME ON!"

Kurimuzon cracked his right index finger before charging at the imitation. "Gladly!" Both of his hands were crackling with green energy.

When the two clashed, another shockwave, even stronger, began to shake the entire dimension, the world seemingly starting to rumble before the two parted, and clashed once again. Each time, a shockwave rumbled through the world.

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]

"Double DRAGON SHOT!"

Kurimuzon bounced away, avoiding the twin beams before whirling around, slamming his hands together, the energy gathering in between. "Dragon Shot... SCATTER BLAST!" Slamming his hands forward, a barrage of green blasts, all of them just as dangerous as the Ukaku shards from earlier, were aimed straight at Issei.

"Dammit!" Unable to move out of range in time, Issei crossed his arms in front of him as he sped away. The multiple blasts pelted against his armor and actually forced him closer to the ground with each hit. One of the stray blasts struck his weak point in his shoulder, forcing him to cringe and lower his defenses, causing him to be pushed back. It wasn't long until he was skidding across the platform beneath them.

"Okay, that does it!" the Crimson Dragon Emperor growled before his right arm shifted colors. What had been a red gauntlet was now a white pristine with a blue gem in the center. "Dragon knock-off, meet Dividing Gear!" Issei shouted before he gathered power into his body.

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

With a burst of speed, Issei shot forward, faster than what Kurimuzon thought possible, and rammed his fist into his abdomen.

 **[DIVIDE!]**

"Guagh!" The Crimson Dragon gagged as he felt his own strength decrease. Issei backed up and followed up his assault with a roundhouse kick, slamming him into the ground.

"How do ya like that?!"

When the dust settled, Kurimuzon was shown on the ground, his armor cracked. He glared up at Issei, who had his arms crossed over his chest, looking smug. "Ya know, when I first got this, it used to really take a toll on me..." he told his alternate self. "But now? I can use it as much as I want, so that means I can kick your ass ten times over!"

"...Shut up," Kurimuzon growled as he stood up, the helmet dissolving. "It's because of you... that I can't see Eto-chan... So, that means, I just have to kill you!"

Issei frowned, tilting his head. "Eto-chan?" he repeated. "Who's she? You're girlfriend?"

"She is my everything!" The Ghoul barked back. "She was the one who took away the pain...she was the one who pulled me from the darkness...She is the one...the only one I love!"

Issei blinked, obviously having not expected that. [What is this, a soap opera?] Ddraig mumbled while Issei stared at his other self. From what he saw... his alternate self... he had no memory of Rias, or the others. Whoever this Eto person was... she was just like Rias and the girls were to him.

Just what happened that changed his other self though?

"...You know, I asked if she was your girlfriend! You could have said 'yes'!"

"I told you, she's the only girl I love! She is NOT my girlfriend!"

 **[Is-is this kid serious?!]** Ddraig shouted, eyes wide. Even Issei felt his jaw drop. This... this had to be some kind of sick joke, right?

"THEY'RE THE SAME DAMN THING YOU MORON!" he deadpanned. "How old are you?! 5?!"

"Shut up, you faker!"

"F-faker?!"

"You have my face, you have this damned gauntlet, you're a damned faker! I'm the only Kurimuzon here!"

"Kuri...muzon...?" Issei frowned further before scowling. "Look, I dunno what shit your on... by my name ain't 'faker' got it?! It's Issei! Issei Hyoudou! The one and only Crimson Dragon Emperor!"

"I..Issei...H-Hyou...dou...?" Kurimuzon repeated slowly. As soon as he spoke, his head suddenly felt like it was being split open. A rush of bloody visions had appeared in his mind, all of them related by the name: Issei Hyoudou.

'I...I killed him...I killed Issei Hyoudou!'

"W-what...?!" Kurimuzon growled, clutching his head tightly. What were these images? Why was he fighting this boy again? Why was he still alive? Had he really killed him?

And... why didn't he seem to know him? Weren't they one of the same?

...no. No, they weren't! They would never be the same person! He was Kurimuzon! He was HIM!

NO ONE ELSE!

XXXXXXXXXX

When the Kagune returned, Issei had expected it to return its original form as a pair of wings and a bloody red tail. No, it hadn't. It had begun to encroach his body, covering the right side of his face with a liquid-like red metal, some of it even encroaching the Scale Mail. "T-the fuck is this?" he asked, startled. "Ddraig, what the hell is happening?!"

 **[I-I don't know...! But...it's almost as if he's entering Juggernaut Drive!]** Ddraig shouted in worry after sensing the recognizable power output.

The blood red tendrils embedded themselves into the armor like pant roots. As this happened, the appendages seemed to be pumping more into his body as the Scale Mail seemed to grow and shift, steadily growing larger and larger. His flesh bubbled as his body mass grew, as if his skin and muscles were being boiled. As the bubbling slowed to a halt, the metallic skin layered upon his form like scales. Kurimuzon's form was humanoid no longer. It grew more reminiscent to a monster.

Finally, the transformation halted. Issei couldn't help but gape at the sight.

"...okay, that is NOT fair."

The human sized, armored male had no choice but to incline his head to gaze the beast before him in its entirety.

It perfectly fit the role of a dragon, being a terrifying mix between Issei's original Juggernaut form and bloody tendrils before they merged together to form what could only be described as twisted metal. Twin eyes, one green and one red, glared out at him with the giant pinions outstretched from its back, rows upon rows of sharp teeth in its maw.

Finally, the beast before him let out a bloodcurdling howl

"GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

The reincarnated Devil clamped his hands over ears to try and muffle out the deafening noise to no avail. His head continued to ring even after the howl had ceased. He barely had enough time to react as the mutated Dragon lunged after him, fully intent on crushing him beneath his claw.

"SHIT!"

Issei moved barely in time to avoid it, but felt the wind from the strike nearly blow him away. Whoever or whatever Kurimuzon was... he knew one thing for sure:

He'd die if he underestimated him.

"I...I'll kill him...I'll kill...Issei H-Hyoudou...! If...If he dies...The pain the pain will stop...I-Ican see Eto Again...! I can finally be ME!" Kurimuzon roared as his four wings crystallized into spires of bloody shards.

"Whoa, okay, what the shit is going on?!" Issei shouted as he tried to avoid every strike of the spires that were sent his way, fearing for his life should one of them strike him. "I know Juggernaut Drive makes you go nuts, but this is new!"

 **[Obviously, whatever's influencing him has only made the madness all that much worse.] Ddraig commented. [Although, it doesn't seem like it's a true Juggernaut Drive... It feels more like a cheap knockoff.]**

"THAT'S A KNOCK-OFF?!"

 **[In comparison to the true capabilities and risks of Juggernaut Drive...Yes. While his power is similar, it's nothing more than a mere imitation of it. Also...it doesn't seem that his life span is being consumed at an accelerated rate.]**

"So, you're telling me he's got a half-assed copy of Juggernaut Drive, and he doesn't risk losing his life?!" Issei growled, finding it to be completely unfair. "Oh, that is total bullshit!"

SLAM!

Kurimuzon batted him aside with an enraged fist. The devil skidded along the ground before pulling himself up on his feet.

 **[Should you really be complaining, considering what you accomplished?]** Ddraig deadpanned.

...now that Issei thought about it, the dragon had a point, but even still, it was totally unfair! It took him ten months to perfect it, and yet this bastard went and got himself a half-Juggernaut thing! And he wasn't risking the idea of dying either!

It was completely unfair!

"DIE YOU FAKER!" The demented Beast roared as it shot out a maelstrom of bloody spikes. Issei quickly broke away from his mental complaints to avoid certain death from the onslaught. But they were coming in way too fast. He needed to be faster.

"Grgh...Looks like we have no choice! Welsh Sonic Boost Knight! Release!"

 **[CHANGE STAR SONIC!]**

The armor dispersed, and for a moment, an outline of a pawn could be seen around Issei's form before it shifted into the form of a Horse.

His armor, now sleek and more aerodynamic, sprouted new wings at the back. The thrusters behind him charged up before releasing a burst of power, propelling him forward. The crystals continued to come at him, but he evaded each one through narrow turns and spins.

Ascalon slashed through any that tried to skewer him, even slashing through the spires that came at him. Unfortunately, the ferocity of the attack was fierce, leaving him little time to retaliate properly. He couldn't even get close to Kurimuzon.

 **[BOOST!BOOST!]**

Transferring the power to his thrusters, Issei moved even faster, a loud CRACK! Echoing in the air, proof of the reason why this armor of the Forbidden Triage was called the Sonic Boost Knight.

He had just broken the sound barrier.

In a mere instant, he had reappeared with his fist burrowed deep into the Dragon's stomach. The force of the impact made Kurimuzon cough up blood. But the beast soon recovered as the broken path of armor came to life and wrapped many tendrils around the first of Issei Hyoudou.

"Wh-what the hell?!" He tried to pry himself loose, even using the force of his thrusters to move back. But it wasn't working.

Kurimuzon grinned. "YOU'RE MINE!"

"Like hell I am!" Issei shouted back.

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

Then, with power beyond imagination and speed that would have made even The Flash envious, Issei blasted himself out of the living armor, and became a crimson blur, slashing every part of the Crimson Dragon's body. Gashes, cuts, slashes, every sword wound known to man was inflicted on the Ghoul's demonic body.

And yet none of it seemed to work.

"Dammit!" Issei cursed as he burstaway from one of the tendrils, moving to a safe distance. "Whatever the hell that armor is made out of, I don't wanna get too close!"

 **[Agreed.]** Ddraig nodded. **[Obviously, you're other self in this form is not one you must underestimate.]**

Suddenly, the wings on Kurimuzon's body spread out, the gems glowing a bright blue. Issei cursed. "Oh son of a-"

 **[DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!]**

In a matter of seconds, Issei had fallen to the ground, unmoving. His body lay completely still, his armor felt like lead. He couldn't even find the strength to look up. "...F-fuck...!" He ground out. Sweat poured down his face as his alternate self slowly approached, the power he was emitting pressing down on him.

"You...You will die here...and I can finally go back to Eto...!" The Dragon smirked in a cruel manner. From his back, two mounds of flesh formed and begun to squirm. With a pained grunt, two new appendages emerged from the beast that is Kurimuzon. Each of them resembled dragon heads with elongated, reptilian maws filled with rows of razor sharp teeth and pointed horns. However, each head had lacked eyes, the only distinguishable feature being their mouths. They whipped around wildly, like beast starving from prey. Saliva dripped from their open jaws.

Issei scowled. "okay buddy... I know this Eto girl is important to ya..." he wheezed. "But... I've got some important people waiting for me back home too! So, you know what, ya cheap Juggernaut wannabe..." Issei glared out at the dragon, power beginning to build up as the gems glowed. "SCREW YOU!"

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]  
**  
The increase of power was enough for Issei to bounce away just in time to avoid the maws, which crashed down upon where he stood.

Issei took to the skies, breathing heavily, and gritted his teeth. "Okay, that does it..." He said, his tone changing from annoyed to dangerous. "No more games."

Suddenly, the armor adopted a crimson red aura, and all the emerald-green gems embedded into the armor began to shine brilliantly. Glowing orbs floated around him like willow-o-wisps, green balls that danced like ghostly flames. Kurimuzon didn't know why, but for some reason... he felt afraid. Afraid of what was about to happen.

 **[I never would have imagined that our kouhai's alternate self would have succumbed to such despair...]**

[Indeed. It is quite saddenning...]

W-what? Who... Who were these voices?!

 **[Then, as his senpai, it falls to us to awaken him from his darkness.]**

[Rightfully so! It's time for the Crimson Dragon to dominate once more!]

Issei's voice rung out, full of pride and power with the voices of those who had come before him.

"Who dares to awaken me from my slumber?"

The armor on his body strained, as if something within it was struggling to be set free. The helmet shook, and the neck trembled.

"I, who have robbed God of his Rule of Dominance, am one of two who tore the Heavens asunder."

The bloody red armor that had donned his body suddenly changed color. What had been the purest red was now the darkest shade of crimson. His neck began to extend, and the helmet began to morph, shaping into a more dragon-like figure fit for a dragon.

"I scoff at the Infinity, and I strive to surpass the Dream."

The arms broke away from the bracers placed on the gauntlets, becoming large, sharp claws with deadly talons.

"I shall become the True Crimson Dragon God Emperor of Domination..."

The same happened with the legs. What had once been grieves became giant three pointed toes. An armored tail extended from the tailbone, lapping around wildly while a pair of crimson wings emerged from his back, wings that truly befitted that of a dragon.

"...and subjugate all who dare oppose me into the Crimson Purgatory!"

The crimson clad beast of domination reared its head back, and let loose a mighty roar.

 **[Imperius JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!]**

The sound waves created by his howl dispersed a cloud of energy surrounding him, revealing his true self: The Crimson Dragon Emperor.

Kurimuzon unconsciously back peddled. His body screaming at him to run away from the face of this powerful opponent. His instincts told him to run...but his heart told him to stay. He had to beat him. He needed to go back to Eto.

...If the copy could do this...Then why couldn't he?!

Kurimuzon would soon understand why as the gems on the Crimson Dragon Emperor's form began to shine brilliantly, granting the beast a regal appearance.

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]

[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]

"W-what...?!" Kurimuzon suddenly felt his being becoming suppressed, as if every part of his body was being pushed down. The overwhelming power Issei Hyoudou was displaying... it... it should have...

It shouldn't be possible!

The Ghoul clenched his teeth as his body continued to be weighed down by the influx of power. Issei looked at the monstrous being in contempt.

Kurimuzon continued to glare hatefully at him. Why...why was he staring at him like he's a disgusting creature?! He hated this feeling...this feeling of weakness! He...he needed power...More power...POWER TO KILL EVERYTHING THAT THREATENED HIM! POWER TO PROTECT ETO!

As if answering his request, the multiple jewels on the Kakuja body glowed in resonance.

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Issei snorted, his voice bearing his, the voices of the previous wielders of Boosted Gear, and even that of the Great Welsh Dragon. [You could never hope to touch me... fledgling.]

"Grraaaaaggghhhhh!" Kurimuzon growled in outrage as a ball of light gathered in his maw before shooting forward.

The blast had completely engulfed the Crimson Dragon Emperor, but the light continued to climb. Kurimuzon applied more and more power to it until he could feel his very mouth burning from the power. This... this has to be enough...!

 **[Didn't I tell you already, fledgling?]**

'N-no...!' his eyes widened as the light died down, his body slumping in exhaustion. Yet, in spite of all of that strength... Issei Hyoudou still stood there, glaring down at him. It was not a gaze of contempt... it was a gaze of pride and superiority.

 **[You could never hope to touch me.]** The dragon restated as his chest opened up, revealing a giant green orb in the center. **[Now... FALL!]**

[LONGINUS SMASHER!]

For Issei's chest erupted a massive burst of pure, unrestrained power. It consumed a vast majority of space in a mere instant. Panicked, Kurimuzon's wings glowed a bright blue.

 **[DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!]**

The blast had been reduced... but it was still enough to obliterate everything. Kurimuzon tried once again, but the power was too great.

The last thing he saw was a brilliant green light before is body was engulfed in the light completely, and sweet unconsciousness embraced him.

XXXXXXXXXX

When the armor dispersed, Issei stumbled to the ground, falling to all fours with sweat pouring down his face, gasping for air. His wounds were screaming in pain as sweat managed to enter them, stinging them terribly. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, he could feel every part of his body hurting. "Haaah... Haaah..." he panted, barely having any energy to stand. "H-holy crap... Note... to self... Never... Boost... that much... Ever... again..."

 **[I agree partner.]** Ddraig nodded. [I'm surprised your body managed to withstand that much power. **Especially when you have used the Imperius Juggernaut Drive so few times.]**

"Yeah...that...was my third time...using it..." the boy panted, his hands resting on his knees.

Issei looked up, his bangs sticking to his forehead due to the sweat. His alternate self, Kurimuzon, was lying flat on his back. His white coat was torn apart, leaving behind only his red hoodie, and even that was scorched. His pants were charred, and he had small burns all across his body. His eyes were closed, his hair left in place, but the rising and falling of his chest was proof that he was still alive.

"Whew..." the Crimson Dragon Emperor sighed in relief. "I thought I actually killed him there for a sec... That's a relief..."

 **[Heh...You are still soft-hearted partner. He tried to kill and eat you...and you're relieved he's alright?]** Ddraig voiced his amusement.

"Of course I am." Issei argued. I mean...he's still me...right?"

"Plus..." he chuckled to himself, scratching his cheek. "The way he talked about this Eto girl... She must be very important to him if he said that she was everything to him."

 **[Hm... you have a point. Still, for this you to undergo such a drastic change... what could have happened?]**

That was what Issei wanted to know as well. Whatever had happened to his other self, it had left him broken and mangled, with little hope of repair. It was like something had happened... something that had changed him completely.

"Ya think his Ddraig might know about it?"

 **[Maybe. Let's see...]**

Issei nodded, and walked over to Kurimuzon's unconscious form. Now that Issei got a better look... he really did look like a child in this state. At the very least, in this way, he could be at peace. He bent down, placing his left hand against his alternate self's own.

"Oi, calling cranky dragon in gauntlet!" he called out. "You there?!"

 **[Huh?! Is...is that you, Issei?!]** The dragon within immediately responded after listening to his partner's voice...the partner who had been absent for so long...

"Who do you think?" Issei grinned. "What? Was this guy really a pain?"

 **{W-wait, what? What are you...? Wait, huh?!]**

 **[Yo.]** Ddraig greeted his counterpart. **[How's it hanging?]**

 **[Wait...Me?! But...how is that...wait...You're an alternate version of me...aren't you?]**

[Yep. That's right.]

 **[So, that means...]**

"Yep, I'm not insane." The brunette confirmed. "Sorry to get your hopes up."

 **[Bah, don't be... Just seeing you not ending up like my partner is more than a relief**.] The other Ddraig said in honesty.

 **[Actually, regarding that...]** Ddraig questioned. **[What happened to the boy? He didn't appear to have any memory of Rias Gremory or the other girls, and from what the way he glared at Issei was any indication, I'd say it's safe to say he doesn't want to remember them.]**

 **[...You are not wrong with that assumption.]** Ddraig nodded gravely. **[There is a reason why my partner is like this...and it's also my fault for letting this happen...]**

 **[What happened?]**

The other Ddraig was silent for a while before he answered in a grave tone. **[It would be better if I showed you.]**

Both Kurimuzon's hand and Issei's began to shine together in a green light. For a while, Issei wasn't sure what he was supposed to expect when he heard the other dragon's words.

Then, the memories came at him in full force.

The brown haired boy grunted in pain as the images rushed through his mind like a raging river. He wasn't able to get a grasp of any of them...then they stopped at the beginning of it all.

He remembered that day...it was the day where he couldn't properly confess to Rias Gremory, causing the others to reprimand him for his error.

He remembered the first time it had happened. He referred to her as his master, but he wanted nothing more than to confess to her, with the scars Raynare had left behind leaving him incapable of doing so. They understood, however, and they had done everything they could to help him. Eventually, it worked, and Issei found himself with one of the loves of his life.

The second time it had happened, he had outright told her his feelings. He was still able to remember just how hot and passionate that kiss she gave him was.

Kurimuzon, however... he never experienced that luxury.

' **Issei-kun you idiot!'**

' **Ise-san! You are horrible…!'**

' **It's natural for Rias and Asia to get mad…'**

'… **You are the worst…!'**

After he failed in his confession, he was coldly reprimanded by everyone...and none of them returned to try to understand and console him. He fell into a state of depression, leaving the clubroom to clear his head on a walk.

However...that single course of action quickly changed into the most horrible outcome possible. After reviewing how pathetic he was in the beginning, Issei tried to go back, thinking that Rias had cooled off. But he would never return. The Ghouls that had followed him made sure of that.

Everything that happened after that... words could not begin to describe.

… _All alone…_

 _Did…did they even want him anymore…?!_

" _St-st-stop… THIS!" Issei cried in agony._

" _Stop?! No…no no no! We barely got started…I haven't even pulled your teeth or toes yet."_

" _Nine hundred…Ninety…three…AARGH!'_

A sadistic blonde torturer held up a baby komodo dragon. _"I'm going to put this in your ear…you don't mind, right?"_

 _He didn't hear anything but the chewing of flesh._

… _MakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstop…!_

 _Don't…..DON'T MAKE HIM CHOOSE!_

" _Kill the man!"_

And other horrifying images and scenes filled his mind. There was no end to them…there was no end to the pain, suffering, and anguish the alternate Issei had endured until he had finally broken.

"Urk...!" Issei felt bile rise up in his throat, a hand clenched over his mouth as he turned away and felt all of the disgusting fluid emerge from his mouth, falling to the white ground below him. "URRRRGH!"

 **[...By God's rotting corpse...]** Ddraig whispered in absolute horror. **[W-what... what sort of monsters...?]**

 **[...They are called Ghouls...the predators of humanity and enemy of the Three Factions.]** The alternate Ddraig answered gravely. **[...By the time my partner came to after being defeated by the ones called Tatara and Noro...he was made into an artificial Ghoul. He was the first artificial Chimera-type and Ghoul-Devil hybrid. If that weren't enough...you already saw how they managed to break him...]**

"Gugh..." Issei groaned, the bitter taste of vomit left behind in his mouth.

Ddraig was absolutely livid. **[Those motherfucking bastards?! How dare they?!]**

 **[Now you know how I felt...]** the other Red Dragon Emperor said sheepishly. **[I've never felt so frustrated in all of my life... I couldn't do anything for him, and now...]**

 **[...And now...he has been reduced...to this child...]**

 **[Yes...I try to reach out to him...to try and get him to remember...but he refused to listen. He is not the Issei Hyoudou I once new. He is nothing more than a young, naive child. He didn't even recognize the Gremory girl and the others when they reunited after so long...But I'll admit...that was my fault for reappearing at the most inopportune moment for them...]** Ddraig recalled the time when Kurimuzon first used the Sacred Gear.

"...you had shitty timing," Issei remarked dryly as he looked at Kurimuzon. "And to think, I would have ended up like him... it's terrifying and sad, all at the same time."

 **[Indeed, partner...]** His Ddraig nodded. If things had been different...his partner would've fallen into inescapable madness. Both were grateful for the fact that his friends had stood by them...

 **[There were some instances where my partner was fighting back for control...]** Alternate Ddraig recalled the Auction incident.

 **[But he continued to reject himself.]** Ddraig sighed. **[But, in a way, I think I understand. This Eto girl... she means so much to him.]**

 **[You don't even know the half of it.]**

"...He said Eto was his everything..." Issei spoke softly. After what he just witnessed, Kurimuzon's words held greater weight than before.

 **[Even though that girl didn't stop what Naki did to him... she genuinely began to love him. I'm surprise they haven't already confessed to each other yet.]** The other Ddraig chuckled. **[Still... Maybe if... he had met you earlier, then perhaps things would have been different.]**

Issei was silent through out the dragon's conversation, looking at the sleeping form of Kurimuzon intently. He wanted to stay as himself out of fear that if went back to being who he used to be, then he would have lost Eto... the woman he loved.

Nodding to himself, Issei made up his mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurimuzon had been dreaming. For a while now, he had been having this dream, but each time he woke up, he could scarcely recall it.

He remembered lying flat on his back, his body cold and heavy. He remembered staring up at the orange sky above him, hearing the voice of someone mocking him, soon followed by the sound of flapping wings. He just stared at the sky, and then at his hand. It was covered in blood, flowing through his fingers and staining his hands.

'All of this blood... it reminds me of someone,' he couldn't help but think. 'I think she had red hair...'

That had been when he heard another noise, the sound of a gate opening, and allowing a being to enter. He could hear another voice speaking to him, but it was so obscured and vague, he couldn't recall it all that well.

"From here on... you will live, only for me." he barely managed to hear her say before the dream reached its end. He felt himself slipping back into consciousness, his entire body aching all over.

"Urgh..." he groaned, opening his eyes. He was hoping that what had happened was nothing but a dream, and he would wake up next to Eto, like he always had. "What..."

"Oh, you're awake." Kurimuzon groaned, looking off to the side, seeing Issei fucking Hyoudou sitting next to him, his legs crossed and a goofy grin on his face. "Damn, you're a heavy sleeper. Seriously!"

"You...You...YOU BASTARD!" Like a crazed beast, Kurimuzon jumped up from where he lied and slammed his fist across the devil's face, knowing him aside before he grabbed Issei by the throat. He dug his fingers into his target's neck, aiming to tear his throat out. He didn't even mind the screaming pain his body is trying to convey him. His goal to kill Issei took precedence over his well being.

However, he grossly underestimated his own state of being. He was so weak he couldn't defend himself properly as Issei grabbed him by the wrist and flipped him over, sending him to the floor. Afterwards, he sat on his back.

"Didn't Eto-chan teach you any manners?" Issei asked nonchalantly as if he wasn't sitting on top of his alternate self.

Kurimuzon growled, trying to escape, but to no avail. "D-dammit, let go of me!"

"Hm... how about no?"

"Screw you, bastard...!" Kurimuzon snarled. Mustering up whatever strength he had left, he summoned both of his Kagune to force Issei off of him. The brown haired body jumped off of the Ghoul's back before his predatory weapons could strike.

But from the looks of things...the Ghoul didn't seem capable of fighting properly.

"I hate you...I fucking hate you so much...!"

"And why do you hate me?" Issei asked, not making any moves.

"You...you try to erase me...you try to take Eto away from me...You cause me constant pain...you lied to me...You trapped me here...YOU TRIED TO MAKE ME DISAPPEAR!" Kurimuzon shot out a Ukaku crystal right at Issei's head. But the devil titled his head to the side to avoid it.

"...You try to remove my existence!"

"…and?"

"...And...? What do you mean? There is no more reason for me to hate you. I exist in this world...and you suddenly appeared and try to take everything from me! I won't let you...I'll kill you like I did before! I won't disappear...I'll remain as me!" Kurimuzon summoned the Boosted Gear on his arm, the jewel already glowing.

 **[BOOST!]**

[TRANSFER!]

He focused boosted energy into his kakuho, granting it even more potent strength. The Ghoul felt a rush as the RC cells were pumped at an accelerated rate in his body, granting him more strength to move. Granted, it wasn't enough at this point, at least he can still use his Kagune.

Issei sighed, shaking his head. "You are an idiot, and in every sense of the word."

"SHUT UP!" Kurimuzon howled, charging. He had managed to bring out one of his wings, and wrap it around his arm, forging it into a blade. He was going to kill this bastard and finally be himself! No more nightmares! No more dealing with all of this bullshit! He could finally be-!

"Can't you see that you're already you?"

The blade stopped, just short of his neck.

"...What...?!" The Ghoul stopped his movement. The tip of his blade just nicking the Devil's neck, drawing a bead of blood. But it went no further than that.

"I said," Issei repeated himself. "Can't you see you're already you?"

"...I'm...already me...?" What did Issei mean by that?

"Yes, you're you!" the brunette snapped. "How many times do I need to repeat myself?!"

"...How do I know you're not lying...?"

"If I was lying, I'm pretty sure I'd be headless right now, don't you think?" Issei replied smartly. "Now will you put that damned thing away? My throat itches!"

"...Why should I? I should just behead you right now so I can finally go back home..."

"And why do you think that I'm responsible for bringing you here in the first place?"

At this, Kurimuzon faltered. Why had he thought that Issei was the one who brought him here? "I don't know how I got here myself, other than that my Boosted Gear started to react with someone, probably yours." the brunette told him. "So, in a way... we're both responsible for being here."

"...Then... how am I..."

"Oi, if you start throwing a fit right now, how would Eto-chan feel?"

"...!" This question stunned him. How would...How would Eto feel...?

"...How would she feel if you just killed for no reason?"

Kurimuzon's eyes hardened once more. "...You forget I'm a Ghoul, we don't need a reason to kill! Eto tells me to kill...so that's what I do...!"

"And if she doesn't want you to?"

Once again...Kurimuzon paused. If Eto didn't want him to kill...? If he disobeyed then...she would be upset with him. He didn't want that.

Reluctantly, his Ukaku blade receded back into his shoulder. "...Why?" he asked, staring at his alternate self in confusion. "Why aren't you trying to erase me?"

"Why the hell would I?" Issei asked back, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not you. I'm Issei, no one else.

"But back then...You tried to push me aside and take over. You tried to make me accept you and inadvertently erase me. You tried to take everything I had to return to your life!"

"And the Issei who did that was a total fucking moron." the Crimson Dragon Emperor snorted, causing Kurimuzon to frown. What the heck was that supposed to mean? "Even if he did go back to his old life, it wouldn't be the same one he had. He would have your memories, your thoughts, and your heart... He wouldn't be Issei, he'd also be Kurimuzon too. And if he's Kurimuzon, then his bond with Eto remains with him."

Issei brought up a finger. "And how do you choose between the family you want to be with more than anything, and the girl who saved you?"

This question made Kurimuzon freeze where he stood. He...never thought of it like that...To him...he only had Eto so the choice was obvious. But in that situation..."

"...I...I don't know..."

"Exactly." Issei nodded. "Like I said, that idiot is a moron of epic proportions."

"...So..." Kurimuzon looked at him in uncertainty. "Which... would you choose?"

"You want my honest opinion?" he smiled brightly. "Both."

"...Both...?...How is that possible?!"

"Who said that you had to choose one or the other. There is always a third option. And if there is a way that I can choose both, I'll gladly accept that notion."

"Also..." Issei grinned. "Can't exactly leave someone that important to me behind, can I?"

"Someone...important...? Who...?"

"You should know who she is." the brunette said, a lecherous grin on his face. "After all, isn't she the one who's been looking after you all this time. Seriously, it's a wonder how in the hell Eto hasn't already fucked you."

"...What does that mean?"

"You know how that Nutcracker woman said something about your fishing hook getting shoved into a girl's hole?"

"I think so... Why?"

For a while, Issei reverted back into his former perverted personality, his grin growing as he whispered into Kurimuzon's ear.

"..."

"...W-WHAT?!" the Ghoul shouted, his face bright red, "B-B-BUT THAT'S INDECENT!"

"Yeah, but trust me, it is AWESOME."

"A-awesome...?! Then...then...Does that mean you already did...'it' with your beloved?"

"….Technically no…" Issei deflated slightly. "…But I think I'm getting there…I have eight lovely ladies waiting for me back home…"

"E-eight?!"

 **[...Hold on, back before partner became a Ghoul, he only had seven girls after him.]** Kurimuzon's Ddraig interrupted, confused. **[Who's the eighth?]**

Ddraig chuckled. **[Funny thing about that... The little vixen is Tia-chan's host.]**

 **[...How the fuck did he manage to do that?!]**

 **[Damned if I know man...]** Ddraig answered **. [Damned if I know...]**

 **[...Your partner is amazing to accomplish THAT.]**

 **[You're telling me!]**

"...You get the feeling that they don't care they're talking about us behind our backs when we're still here?" Issei asked Kurimuzon in exasperation, who nodded in response.

"...They're annoying."

"And that is another thing we can agree on."

"W-wait, you fought something like that?!"

"Yeah. And let me tell you, I NEVER wanna deal with another damn being that wants to usurp God ever again!"

 **[And let's not forget Sanat!]**

"That too!"

"Huh... Kinda sounds like what I did with that old crow... Um, what was his name again? Coke-head?"

"Coke head? ...Wait, you mean Kokabiel?!"

"Yeah, him! He tasted really awful... bastard even ruined the jacket Eto-chan gave me a year ago!"

"Y-you ate him?! ...how bad did he taste?"

"Awful. I don't care what other Ghouls say, Fallen Angels do NOT taste like chicken!"

The Ghoul suppressed himself from gagging from the horribly tasting memory. "...He only tasted like rotting feathers and old, expired poultry..."

"Ugh..." Issei grimaced. "That sounds foul!"

"No shit, right?!"

"If I had to compare him to the rest of the things I ate...he'd be the worst of all of them."

"Well, he was a fucking asshole to begin with."

"Really?"

"Well, he did try to start a war a long while back by stealing the Excaliburs and trying to kill Buchou and Sona-Kaichou."

"Buchou?" Kurimuzon tilted his head, frowning. For some strange reason, he felt as if he should have recognized that term.

"Yeah, Rias Gremory. She's my master. Back before that damned Triangulum business, I got killed and she brought me back. And she's one of my girlfriends!" Issei chirped happily, grinning. "Then there's Sona-kaichou... she's really strict, but she treats her peerage well... and unfortunately for my friend Saji, if he wants a shot ta her, he'll have to beat her in a game of chess."

"E-eh? Why?"

"Because Sona will only date someone who beats her in a game of chess, much less being just as smart as her.

"...She sounds like a strict person..."

"You got that right, pal." Issei nodded.

"Just between you and me... I think she's into S&M. Just don't tell her I said that, alright?"

"I'm... not sure what S&M is, but okay."

 **[...I have to ask, when did your partner suddenly learn the bullshit that is the Talk no Jutsu that's from that ungodly television show Naruto?]**

[Been asking myself that for the last year, bub.]

 **[Well...it seems as if he's getting my own host to open up whereas I've been trying for so long! I couldn't even get through to him until now.]**

 **[Well, this IS Issei, after all.]**

[Yeah, you have a point...]

Issei sighed. "Okay, Ddraigs, seriously. If you guys are gonna talk behind our backs, at least do it when we're not around!"

Kurimuzon nodded, glaring at his left hand. "...Shut up, or I'll eat you."

 **[Fine fine...but we speak the truth.]**

[Yeah, I'd like to see you try and do that.]

"...Okay..." In a blur, Kurimuzon summoned his Bikaku and severed his own hand before snapping it back up in his jaws.

'MOTHERFUCKER THAT HURTS!' the other Ddraig screamed. 'DAMMIT KURIMUZON!'

Issei sweat dropped. "He... actually ate his hand..."

 **[...Well, that's a first.]**

The Ghoul crunched on the bones within the severed body part, not minding that it was his own. He actually tasted pretty decent. The bones and fingers had a nice crunch while the blood tasted like a rich sauce. As this occurred, the bloody stump was already regenerating the missing part.

"...okay, that is bullshit." Issei pouted. "How come you look more of a dragon than I do?! I only look the part when I'm in Juggernaut Drive!"

"Eh, I'm a Chimera-type. Ukaku's have wings, and Bikaku's have tails. Rinkaku's have tendrils or tentacles, and Koukaku's have armored weapons or something like it."

"...You ghouls are weird."

Kurimuzon just shrugged as he continued to much on his own hand. "...I suppose I could be called a freak in your world. I am not like other Ghouls, or even normal one-eyed Ghouls..."

"Not really."

"E-eh?"

Issei grinned. "In fact, you'd pretty much fit right in. Buchou's peerage is chock-full of misfits."

"...Sounds like a fun place."

"That it is my friend. That it is..."

Kurimuzon smiled slightly. "...Maybe, if it's possible... can Eto-chan and I visit?"

"Hell yeah!" the brunette nodded. "Word of warning though, don't try to steal Koneko-chan's sweets! She'll clock you a good one, Ghoul or no Ghoul."

Strangely, after saying those words, the world around then began to crack apart. The white plain they sat upon slowly began to dissolve, while the sky was beginning to fade into a gray color. The mirrors were cracking apart, looking ready to break any second.

 **[Looks like this pocket dimension is breaking apart.]** Ddraig observed, clearing up the two's confusion. **[A shame too... I rather enjoyed conversing with my alternate self.]**

[Hmph, I'll say!]

"Well...I guess this is goodbye, Kurimuzon." Issei turned to face his alternate self.

"...Will we see one another again...?" The Ghoul had taken a liking to the boy. he was much better than the Issei invading his own mind and trying to remove him.

"Damn right we will." The Crimson Dragon Emperor promised as the world continued to break apart. "Hell, if push comes to shove, I can just ask that Georg bastard to try and find a way for me to visit you. I kinda wanna meet this Eto girl for myself." At this, he grinned further. "And be sure to make her feel special! That's the ultimate priority of a boyfriend, got it?!"

"H-hai!"

Kurimuzon saluted with his newly restored hand. His counterpart nodded as the plane was close to breaking.

Then, the two grinned back at each other.

Finally, the world shattered around them.

Their forms immediately flickered out of existence as the void in space imploded in on itself. In a matter of second...they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

"...Out of curiosity, was having those two meet really a good thing, Saiduq?"

"Do you disapprove, Shining One?"

The being known as Alcor turned to face the young man.

The 'Shining One' was a teen with curly black hair, dressed in a blue and white striped turtleneck sweater with a white jacket, the hood carrying long appendages that resembled bunny-like ears. Like his eyes, his jeans were blue as well.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that Issei-san and Kurimuzon-san have managed to form a bond, thereby linking their fates... but this was a gamble." Hibiki Kuze stated. "Things would have ended up badly."

"Ah, but I made that dimension separate from the others because of that." Alcor, known to the teen as Al Saiduq, smiled gently. "And if things got too heated, we could intervene... Alas, that decision belongs to you. After all, you are an Administrator."

The black-haired Devil Survivor chuckled. "It's a decision I don't regret in the least, Saiduq."

"...Even if it meant leaving behind your companions to take up the position?"

"...As long as it ensures that they have a future, then yes."

Saiduq smiled softly, nodding. "...When Polaris fell, the Heavenly Throne had been all but left for grabs. It took twenty years before Canopus created the Triangulum. And during that time, you had stayed behind, to protect those closest to you, even though it meant fighting for an eternity with no hope of returning to them."

Hibiki nodded. "Yes... But, even with my demons, I wouldn't have stood a chance. Isn't that why you used the Astrolabe, and did whatever was within your authority to make me something closer to those like you and Miyako?"

"Indeed...humanity needed a chance..."

"And you did more than enough." his friend smiled at him. "Issei-san and all the others... They protected this world, and everyone in it. He's even reached a level he could have never hoped to have achieved, had the Triangulum not appeared in his life."

"Indeed." Al Saiduq nodded. "He is indeed worthy of his new title as the Crimson Dragon Emperor." A grin came across his face. "I suppose the title of Crimson Dragon God Emperor isn't too far off, either."

"Indeed. All that stands between him and that title is Great Red."

At this thought, Al Saiduq put a hand to his chin, a curious expression. "Great Red is a being that surpasses even Yehowah, much like Trihexa... If the Crimson One was to achieve such a level..." For once, the Sepentrione and Sword of the Human Administrator shivered. "I dare not imagine what would be left of the Dimensional Gap."

"I agree...The effects will be devastating."

Devastating would be nothing short but understatement. After all, a battle between dragons of such levels was something terrifying, in and in itself.

"I often wonder how a battle of that magnitude would turn out though."

"With all due respect, Shining One..." Al Saiduq deadpanned. "I don't believe we want to find out."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dammit, not even half an hour, and I already miss that crazy bastard." Issei muttered as he walked back to his house. "Is it wrong when I think things would have been fun if Kurimuzon came with us?"

 **[No, not really.]** Ddraig admitted. **[He was rather interesting, don't you think?]**

"He does...A shame that he had to go back to his world...remind me to ask Georg about that."

 **[You do realize that means you need to talk to Cao Cao first, right?]**

"...Dammit." Issei sighed. "Forgot about that... Hey, you think he might be pissed if I kidnapped him?"

 **[Maybe.]**

The brunette sighed again. "Oh well..." he groaned before he resumed walking. "Fighting him was kind of fun, if he made me bring out the Juggernaut. Heh, makes me wonder how terrifying he'll be if he ever decides to take up Boosted Gear completely again."

 **[It is a terrifying thought, that's for sure...]** Ddraig agreed. **[...However...it would be even worse if he retains his state of madness while in that form.]**

"...Yeah, you have a point." Issei nodded in agreement as well. "Wonder how things are going over on his side?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"U-um, Eto-chan... can you... let go...?" Kurimuzon wheezed. "C-can't... breathe..."

"No! I'm never letting you go again, Kuri-kun!" The bandaged Ghoul pouted. "You had me worried sick mister! I...I thought you disappeared...!"

'...*snicker*...' Ddraig stiffled his laughter. 'You're in the doghouse now, partner!'

"Shut up..." the boy growled. "Stupid... overgrown... lizard...!"

"Huh? Who are you talking to, Kuri-kun?"

"S-stupid... red... lizard..."

 **[Oi!]** Ddraig snorted indignantly, catching the girl off guard, thus letting the poor boy go much to his immense relief. **[If I'm a lizard, what does that make you?! A rodent?!]  
**  
"Bite me!"

 **[If I could, I would!]** The reptilian voice shouted.

"Want me to eat you again?!"

 **[In case you forgot, nimrod, YOU ATE YOUR HAND! You can't physically EAT ME! Hell, I don't even have a body anymore, thanks to those shmucks!]**

Eto blinked, staring at Kurimuzon who was glaring at his hand, and then at the glowing light on said hand, and then back to her lover. "Ano... Kuri-kun...?"

"Huh? Yes Eto-chan...?"

"...What is going on?"

"Talking with an annoying dragon." he replied nonchalantly while Ddraig fumed.

 **[Annoying?! That's calling he pot kettle black! Seriously, even the other you was more tolerable!]  
**  
"...Issei-san is different from HIM."

 **[Gah, you're hopeless!]** The dragon growled. **[Oi! You there! Eto! Talk some sense into your boyfriend, will ya?!]**

"...Who the hell are you?!" SHe asked the voice.

 **[Hmph, brats these days...]** the reptilian beast muttered. **[No respect for their elders! And for you're information, I'm the Great Welsh Dragon, Ddraig-]**

"A cranky old dragon." Kurimuzon interrupted. Eto could have sworn she heard a face-fault.

 **[DAMMIT PARTNER!]**

"What? Even Issei-san said so."

 **[Gah! SHUT UP!]**

Eto, however, felt her eyes widen to the point that they were about to bluge. "K-Kuri-kun..." she said weakly. "D-did you just say Issei?"

Kurimuzon tilted his head, wondering what was wrong with her, but nodded. "Mm. He was nice... much better than the other him." he frowned afterwards. "Though I think he might be as bad as Nu-chan... Ne, Eto-chan... um... d-does this 'intercourse' thing really make girls feel good?"

"..." The woman remained silent.

"Eh?...Eto-chan...?"

"...YOU ARE TOO YOUNG FOR THAT!"

The boy cringed, his hands over his ears while Ddraig was wincing in pain. Damn did this girl have a set of lungs!

Eto, however, was absolutely mortified and embarrassed beyond all belief. Who in the nine hells told her beloved Kurimuzon this?! Was it that damned witch Nutcracker?!

"What does that mean?" Kurimuzon tilted his head. "Is this... intercourse thing... something only for adults?"

"Yes it is! You are still too young for that Kuri-kun! I want you to forget all about it! Right now! Do you understand!?"

 **[Too late for that, kid.]** Ddraig muttered. **[Ever since his other self told him about it, he's been curious... Ah, it's like he's going through puberty again.]**

"W-what the hell does that mean?!" she practically demanded. "And what do you mean by the other him?!"

"Huh? Oh. It's because I met Issei-san while I was imprisoned in a different dimension after I made it to that area you told me to go to."

"...eh?" Eto was confused beyond belief. Different dimension? What?

"Oh, right..." Kurimuzon realized that his words didn't exactly clear up any confusion. If at all anything, it only added to it. "I guess I should start from the beginning."

So he did. He explained how his arm started to throb when he had reached his destination, and how the world around him started to warp and twist. Afterwards, he lost consciousness and awoke in an unfamiliar area, which Ddraig confirmed to be an alternate dimension.

It had been there that he encountered Issei Hyoudou, the one who tried to erase him... or at least, another version of him.

He thought that he was going to erase him as well. But after losing...he thought wrong.

Issei proved to be something different. Rather, he was understanding, and caring, and also funny. He had even given him some advice regarding his relationship with Eto... though he still wonders what exactly this 'intercourse' thing is, and if it really was as amazing as he claimed it would be.

"So, you ran into another version of yourself..." Eto surmissed. "...and lost?"

Kurimuzon nodded, disappointed he had not defeated his counterpart... then again, it might have been a good thing. He would have eaten the one person who was not judging him or trying to erase him. "Yeah... he was strong. I asked him if it was possible for us to visit him one of these days." A smile spread across his face. "It would be really nice, don't you think, Eto-chan?"

"A-ano..." the woman trailed off. She did not know what to make of this. She knew Kurimuzon would never lie to her...but this all seems far fetched. But her beloved seems adamant and excited about it.

 **[Sheesh, calm down, partner.]** Ddraig said. **[She might not believe you. Hell, even I wouldn't have believed it if I wasn't talking to an alternate version of me and another version of you... WHO, by the way, actually somehow managed to fucking score with Tiamat's host!]**

Eto and Kurimuzon stared at the hand in which the Red Dragon Emperor was communication through before asking, "...Who's Tiamat?"

 **[...Oh right...forgot you don't know her...Tiamat is the strongest Dragon King, bearing the title of Chaos Karma Dragon and Lightning Dragon.]  
**  
"...Still no idea."

 **[...she was also my mate before I went and jilted her. I didn't earn the name Red Dragon Emperor for nothing... and some of the things I did, I am not happy of doing.]**

"So..." Kurimuzon nodded in understanding. "You broke up with her."

Eto sweat-dropped. "I think broke up is a bit too light a word. I think it's more like he abandoned her and left her to die, and now she hates him for all eternity. I can't even IMAGINE how long a female dragon holds a grudge, and this is coming from a fellow woman!"

 **[Let's just say Tiamat invented the term 'Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned'.]**

"Well, given what you did to a fair maiden's heart...serves you right." Eto stuck her tongue out.

"Agreed..." Kurimuzon raised his hand.

 **[Bah!]** The dragon snorted. **[You Ghouls are all unsympathetic unless it towards another one of you! Well, screw you! I'm going to sleep!]**

With that, the voice fell silent. Kurimuzon sighed. "...Issei-san's Ddraig was much more pleasant to talk to than that grumpy old dragon."

"You're right. This dragon is very cranky and mean. I can see why you try to get him to shut up."

Kurimuzon smiled. "Yeah..."

Eto smiled back at him, then yawned loudly, stretching her arms. "Let's go to bed, Kuri-kun..." she said tiredly, turning around for her bed...

...only for her foot to slip on her discarded bandages. "WAAAH!"

"Eto-chan!"

Quickly, Kurimuzon moved.

He managed to catch her in his arms before she hit the ground. He gave a sigh of relief seeing her okay. However, he failed to notice just where his hands were placed on her body.

"ah...K-Kuri-kun..." the woman blushed from the close contact.

Kurimuzon had failed to notice that when they had fallen to the ground, he had wrapped her arms around her body. One hand was placed at her rear, and the other hand had placed itself on her breast.

"U-um, Kuri-ku..." Eto trailed off when she saw his face, and instantly, she felt every part of her become focused on him.

His pale hair framed his skin so well it was almost like clothing, his soft brown eyes so smooth like chocolate of the purest shade, and his lips so captivating. He wasn't overly handsome or beautiful... rather, the words cute and charming fit him well. From the closeness, she could feel his well-toned body that had developed in the last two years, the skin practically touching her.

As if driven by some random force, Eto couldn't help but become captivated with him. Slowly, she inched her face closer to his...the space between their lips becoming closer and closer.

Kurimuzon's eyes widened when Eto placed her lips against his, her slender arms wrapping around his neck. The kiss was hot, passionate, and deep... it was driving him mad. He moaned, the opening of his mouth allowing Eto snake her tongue inside and toy around with his own. She deepened the kiss further, exploring the insides of his mouth while he played with her rear and breasts absent mindedly, her flesh cupped wonderfully in his hands.

Both of their minds were hazy, one solely focused on the other. Eventually, something snapped inside of the male Ghoul, as he picked her up by the legs and carried her into the bedroom. Eto didn't seem to mind as she wrapped her legs around his waist, even as the fell to the bed. The boy fell on his back, and Eto was now straddling his hips.

Finally, due to the lack of oxygen, Eto removed herself, the two gasping desperately. A thin trail of saliva hung between their lips, their breaths hot, touching their faces. They just stared at one another intensely, as if ignoring the world around them.

"...Hey..." Eto whispered in her lover's ear, her hand stroking his cheek. "You remember how I said your too young to know about... what we talked about earlier...?"

"Y-yeah..." he panted, feeling his pants oddly straining. He groaned from a shock of pleasure when Eto's leg pressed up against his nether regions. He recalled how this happened on a few occasions when Eto's soft breasts pressed up against him while she was not in her Aogiri outfit.

"...I changed my mind." Eto said before she took the plunge, and kissed him again.

Kurimuzon gladly returned it as he gently wrapped his arms around the woman. The two resumed their heated kissing, not wanting to part from one another.

Their hands wandered. Eto took off his coat and began to unzip his jacket, while her other hand practically ripped off the belt he wore and began to undo his pants. Kurimuzon's hands were unbuttoning the shirt she wore. Eventually, the green-haired girl was left clad in only her undergarments, and Kurimuzon with only pants.

The white-haired Ghoul took in the sight before him. Eto's form was what many women could kill for: an hourglass figure with unblemished skin, clear and smooth like glass, and the moonlight only served to further entrance her beauty.

He was wrong before. Eto wasn't everything to him... she was his goddess.

"Beautiful..." he spoke, entranced by her figure, thus causing the girl to blush, smiling.

"Ara...thank you, Kuri-kun..." Eto grinned sultrily. Her eyes were locked onto his body as she removed more and more clothing.

Finally, the two were naked. Eto couldn't help but blush upon seeing her lover's member.

'...He's big...' she thought, wondering how much pain she'll be in when that thing enters her, but then thought 'Screw it' and resumed kissing him as Kurimuzon removed her last articles of clothing, her bra being tossed to the ground, and her panties left on only one leg. Eto quickly flipped them over, with him on top of her, and his throbbing member positioned right in front of her entrance.

"E-Eto-chan..." Kurimuzon was panting. He just couldn't take it anymore... This was just too much for him now.

The girl smiled. "Kuri-kun..." she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Make love me to me."

That was all she wrote. With that, Kurimuzon thrusted his hips forward, and was instantly met with the most wonderful feeling in his life.

Eto threw her head back, yelling at the top of her lungs. "Aaaaaaaaaaah~!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ayato's face was the deepest shade of red as he passed by his superior's room, his feet stopping dead when he heard the sound of a woman screaming in ecstasy, following by even more screams. To say that he was embarrassed was putting it mildly.

"Wh-wh-what the hell are those two doing?!" he asked, completely shocked and mortified that Eto and the pet were actually DOING it!

Torso's face was equally as red, steam pouring out of his head. "E-Eto-sama and K-Kurmuzon-sama are... are...!"

"Aaah~ Aaah~ K-Kuri-kun! F-faster~!"

As the yelling became more intense, Ayato's face deepened, and couldn't help but scream.

"WILL YOU TWO TONE IT DOWN?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Issei wasn't sure why, but when he returned home, he found himself feeling envious. "...Why do I get the feeling that someone I know just got lucky?"

 **[...I don't know partner. But maybe that counterpart of yours finally got himself laid?]**

"Lucky bastard..." Issei sighed. "I haven't even gotten together with one of the girls... aside from Akeno and Xenovia. I REALLY need to prepare myself for that!"

"Oh, Ise-kun!" a familiar voice shouted from the kitchen. "You're late!"

"Heh, sorry about that, Miyako-chan..." the brunette apologized before he realized who he was speaking to. "Wait... Miyako-chan, what are you... doing..."

He trailed off when he entered the kitchen, only for his jaw to drop.

'Dear Maou, I'm in heaven...'

Before him at the stove was the same Miyako Hotsuin that he's known for a long time. But her usual, dark attire was not present on her body. The only article of clothing on her bare body was a single, black apron. The piece of cloth hugged her body well, showing off her dangerous curves, all the while just concealing her intimate parts.

"Do you like it?" she asked, a curious expression on her face. "Himejima-senpai and your mother said that you were apparently interested in this sort of outfit, and since you are my husband, I thought of giving it a try..." A blush appeared over her face. "D-do I look good in it?"

"Good...?" he breathed. "Miyako-chan, pardon me for saying this so lewdly, but... you are downright sexy."

"Th-thank you for the compliment." She fidgeted slightly in embarrassment. Issei continued to gaze at her in affection. The side of Miyako he was seeing right now was just too cute.

 **[Um... Issei...]**

"Wh-what? Yeah, Ddraig?"

 **[Look. Down.]**

The Brown haired boy did as he was told. Immediately his face flushed into a deep red. He could see the tent forming around his crotch area. Well...guess that explained the tightness in his pants. Not that it couldn't be helped, Miyako's appearance right now was just so stimulating.

"...Well, I see someone is excited." Miyako gave a sultry smile. "Perhaps you want us to do our wedding night? I know that Rias will be rather livid, but..."

She walked over to the boy, and once again grabbed him by the tie. "...I'm afraid I don't care."

"W-wha-"

That was as far as Issei got before Miyako kissed him.

No, kiss was... too light a word.

It was more like an explosion of passion that erupted when their lips made contact. Issei felt the tender warmth of Miyako as she pressed her body against his and deepened the kiss. Her tongue prying open his mouth and entering it. The Brown haired teen was surprised, and unconsciously moved his tongue in accordance to hers, each one licking the other. Their saliva mixed as their bodies generated more heat.

Whatever happened after that was pretty much intense, with hands wandering all over the place. Issei, unable to fully relinquish his love for oppai, moved his hand underneat the apron and grobed the fleshy mounds directly, fingers circling around the nipple while Miyako's hands were busy undressing him.

As this happened, the two dragons looked at each other via telepathic link, and nodded.

 **[About damn time.]**

 **[Agreed.]**

But the two were so engrossed by their passion that they failed to register the dragons' words. As Issei's hands explored Miyako's body, the female's hands were doing the same with Issei. One hand pressed against his hand abdominal muscles while the other was playing with the belt around his pants. With some effort, she had unhooked his buckle and undid the button and zipper on his pants, allowing the pair to fall to the ground, revealing his boxers.

As this occurred, Issei's hands traveled lower on Miyako's curvaceous frame. He brushed his fingertips against her hip, her body shuddered in anticipation.

When the two parted lips, they were breathing heavily, staring at each other. "Y-you know..." Issei panted, his cheeks flushed. "If-if Buchou or my folks find us, w-we're gonna get into trouble..."

Miyako's response was to kiss him again fiercely. It was brief before she moved her lips to his ear. "...Then let's continue in your room."

She could have sworn she heard an audible 'snap' before Issei, to her shock and pleasure, grabbed her by he hips and quickly moved up the stairs, the two locked in a heated make-out session. He opened the door, only to shut it violently behind him and fall on his bed, Miyako trapped beneath him. They parted, and discarded what was left of their clothes.

Their bodies were now exposed to one another, naked as the day they were born. Both Devils were transfixed on one another, taking in their forms. Issei was staring at Miyako's flawless, light toned, smooth skin and full hourglass figure, a form that many women would kill for. Miyako was staring at Issei with a form of hunger in her eyes. The male's body was toned and well built, as if it were chiseled from marble. She licked her lips in anticipation as he loomed over her. The brown haired Devil pressed his lips against hers again, wanting to savor her warmth and taste, despite the aching protests of his junior member.

Miyako wrapped her legs around his, thus leaving his member achingly close to her already wet entrance. When they parted, their face were red, tranced with lust and longing.

"Buchou's going to murder me..." he said, his tone quiet and loving. "Yet I can't seem to find a reason to care."

"Are you just going to talk about your precious master?" Miyako smiled lustfully at him. "Or, are you going to make me yours?"

"I...I...!" Issei couldn't find the words to speak. His mind was cloudy and unfocused from the heat being produced from both of them. However, the silver haired girl brought quick ease to his mind as his rationale had broken by whispering into his ear.

"...Please...I'm already soaking wet...I need you Issei-kun...now!"

"...Ah to hell with it!"

With that, Issei took the plunge, and slammed his hips into hers, his member sliding in with a single stroke.

"ISSSSEEEEEEIIIIIII~!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"...W-why that... little...!"

"Ara... It appears Miyako has beaten us to the punch."

"...No fair."

"B-but...!"

"Hm... I must admit, I am impressed with the Lightning Dragon Empress for being so crafty."

"T-those moans... Aaaah! I can barely take it! Is-is this how intense lovers are when engaging in intercourse?!"

The entire ORC was just outside the house of one Issei Hyoudou, with all the females present, and hearing what could only be described as intense love making.

"Miyako-chan! Miyako-chan!"

"H-harder! Please, harder! Aaaaah~!"

All of the girls were blushing furiously as they continued to eavesdrop on the session between the two Devils. They could actually feel the heat and passion from the loud words that leaked through the house.

"Issei-kun...Issei-kun...faster~!...harder~!...so...so...good...!"

"It-it feels so amazing...you're so hot, wet...and soo tight...!"

"And your so big and warm~! I...I can feel you reaching so deep~!"

"Sounds like they're having fun..." Akeno panted, her cheeks flushed while her hands were inside her skirt. "I can barely take it myself...~"

"A-Akeno!" Rias scolded, her face still red.

Asia and Rossweiss looked the closest to passing out, steam pouring out of their heads while Koneko was pouting. Xenovia's cheeks were red, while her ears were pressed up against the door.

While the girls were pissed that Miyako was Issei's first, they couldn't help but listen in.

"Ise-kun must be big if he is causing Hotsuin-san to moan like that." the wielder of Durandeel noted. "It's... it's actually making me hot and bothered."

"Fufufu," Akeno giggled huskily. "Can you imagine that hot huge thing pumping into you?"

The girls imagined it all right... but the image was too much. Asia and Rossweiss passed out, swirls in their eyes and steam still pouring from her skull while Koneko was shivering, her breathing labored. Rias, however, was left in a trance.

"B-big..."

Needless to say, both version of Issei Hyoudou ended up lucky.

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride. The creator of many fantastic masterpieces such as: Fire Emblem: Eternity Unto Reformation, Code Geass: Lelouch of the R-eset, The Crow: DxD, Highschool, DxD: Shatter Destiny, RWBY's Reaper, Code Geass: The Miraculous Birthday, Fractured Reality, Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack, Devil Survivor: Destiny Rewind, and some of his new projects, such as Lagrange 111: You Are (Not) Alone, Tokyo Ghoul: A Flowered Colored Darker Than Black, Persona 4: The Unseen Truth, and Monarch.**

 **I highly recommend you check them all out.**

 **I really appreciate your help, man. Couldn't have done this without ya!**

 **Thank you to all who continue to support this story.**

 **Also…..ALL FLAMES CAN JUST BURN IN HELL!...So don't even bother.**

 **Otherwise…..ENJOY!**

 **And Merry Christmas!**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 8: Renewed Resolve Part I: From Bloody Steel Forged**

 _Blood... the air was thick with blood. The walls, the floor, even the ceiling was stained with it. Everywhere he looked, there was at least one missing limb left._

 _However, nothing could be said for the bodies those limbs belonged too..._

 _...for they are all now in the stomach of the beast. Sickening crunches echoed through the massive arena, his current hunting grounds. He ground up the bones of his prey between his jaws as the rich blood and body tissue stimulated the taste buds on his tongue._

 _How many bodies has it been now? A dozen? Two dozen? Three dozen? Four dozen? Five Dozen? Honestly...he lost count after the last one._

 _Still...there were so many frightened and desperate prey lurking within this great expanse...all waiting to be devoured._

 _After all...this is what Kurimuzon was assigned to do._

 _Eto and that white-haired man, Tatara, had ordered him to prove his strength here. In this gigantic room were hundreds of Ghouls, all of them wanting to survive and gain strength.. the strength to live. He was tasked with doing the same._

 _As he stood up, the blood dripped of his mouth. His clothes were tatters from how long he had been slaughtering. He took a quick glance around the room... there were still so many, and they all looked horrified, yet so willing to attack. He noticed that a few of them were wearing armor of some kind... Oh well. Not that it mattered. It wouldn't help them in the long run._

 _His lips broke out into a malicious grin as he approached his frightened prey. The one closest to him was a shabby ghoul who looked like he was about to shit his pants. Gulping once, the frightened man let out a loud cry to make himself more menacing as he charged to strike, his Koukaku blade fully brandished._

 _However...it did not help him one bit._

 _In the blink of an eye, Kurimuzon had already separated the Ghoul's head from his bisected body. The expression on the head retained one of shock...but it was erased as the Dragon proceeded to eat it._

 _The other Ghouls were obviously much better than the previous prey. They moved about, taking up positions. They seemed to be well trained. The Ukakus in back, Bikakus in middle, and Koukakus in front. The Rinkakus were surrounding him._

 _It seemed like a good plan... but they grossly underestimated him. Eto gave him orders._

 _And he was more than happy to kill them all._

 _"...Bye bye~"_

 _His own Kagune erupted from his back, his Bikaku flailing around wildly, striking any unfortunate Ghoul within its path. His crimson pinions spread to their full glory before crystallizing. Shards upon shards shot out like bullets, all aimed at the Ghouls positions towards the center and rear._

 _The surrounding Ghouls leaped in the strike while the had a chance...but it was never to be. Without even moving from his spot, Kurimuzon's Bikaku slithered and struck the Rinkaku types as if it were a striking snake._

 _In a span of two seconds, ten Ghouls were killed without him even moving._

 _Their corpses were run through by his crimson tail, now resembling shish kebab with freshly killed Ghouls. He raised the tip above him and let the flowing blood trickle into his mouth like a fountain drink. He then took a quick bite from each of their bodies before tossing them aside. His focus was now trained toward the remaining Ghouls who were scattering insects from the raining shards._

 _Kurimuzon cracked his left middle finger as he jumped into the fray to continue the slaughter fest._

 _What happened after that was like a slaughter fest. His Bikaku would crush or impale any unlucky enough to be caught, while he tore off limbs and heads with his bare hands. A laugh ripped out of his throat as blood showered into the air like rain, his wings trailing behind him. Everywhere, everywhere... corpses! Corpses walking, unaware of their death just inches away from them!_

 _It was all...SO FUN! To Kurimuzon...this game of cat and mouse was so exhilarating, that it was more like the greatest game he has ever played. He was a player that never lost, as losing meant being eaten. But he would not be the prey...he was strong...! The strong survived! He will survive! He will kill everything in his path!_

 _By the time he realized it... the entire room was now coated in red._

 _The floors, walls, even the ceiling high above him was dyed with a bloody crimson. The room now smelled like pungent iron and plasma. Kurimuzon stuffed his face with the Ghouls he had slain, swallowing them in great gulps of flesh and bone. Even though he ate around one hundred corpses, he was still starving._

 _HE NEEDED MORE!_

 _He growled heavily, the scent of corpses flooding into his nostrils. He panted and drooled as he continued to gulp down what little remained of the Ghouls inside this room._

 _However, he stopped almost immediately when a new smell lingered in the air. He slowly stood, lifting his head up and inhaling deeply. This smell... it was..._

 _The steel door that barred the entrance was lifted up. "Sugoi!" an excited voice squealed. "You redecorated the place, Kuri-kun!"_

 _He smiled as he turned his head. "...did I do good, Eto?"_

 _"Yep, yep~!" The bandaged girl clapped giddily. "You did SUPER good, Kuri-kun. To killed all those Ghouls very well!"_

 _"Thank you...I'm happy you are pleased...Eto..." Kurimuzon nodded._

 _Tatara followed behind the small girl, observing the room. "...rather bloody." he said, not in the slightest disturbed. "I'm impressed. I suppose this pet has more than enough uses."_

 _"Heeheehee~" Eto giggled. "He's a hard-worker!"_

 _"They were all...so yummy...!" Kurimuzon licked his lips as he returned to the freshly slain leftovers. Blood and bone fragments continued to splatter as he gorged on the deceased bodies._

 _'Impressive...at the rate he's consuming...he may gain a Kakuja soon.' Tatara thought._

 _When he thought that, a dark smirk formed over his face. If he were to obtain a Kakuja, and after shortly after becoming a Ghoul, Kanou would be more than ecstatic._

 _No doubt His Excellency would be pleased to hear the news as well._

 _Yes...the One Eyed King would most definitely enjoy learning of this. Another Strong Individual has joined the fray on their side. And the King idealizes strength above all else._

 _"Good god, he's worse than Noro." Ayato gagged. "I didn't think that was possible. I've seen that guy's appetite, but fuck!"_

 _"I think he's simply enjoying the meal rather than consuming for survival." Tatara replied back. "There were over a hundred Ghouls in this room alone... imagine what would happen if he consumed all the ones in the other rooms."_

 _"Ugh, don't tell me that..." the younger Kirishima child shook his head. "Anyway, you sure this brat's gonna be of any use? Last time, I decked the shit outta him."_

 _"Correction, you defeated Issei Hyoudou the Devil." the white-haired Ghoul chuckled. "The Ghoul Kurimuzon is far more dangerous than any could ever hope to be."_

 _"Whatever..."_

 _"But it is true, Kirishima." Tatara added. "The man you defeated was nothing more than a weak, idealistic fool who lacked understanding of the true laws of this world. Kurimuzon however...is a new being all together. He is a being who is the embodiment of the law of the jungle. A being that will raze all that stand in his way to ground."_

 _"Still don't see it." Ayato scoffed. "Anyway, there a reason you brought me here other than show me how much of a glutton he is?"_

 _"Yes... His Excellency has new orders for you."_

 _Immediately, Ayato's demeanor changed. He went from a arrogant, snarky man to the utmost serious, his eyes narrowing. "...What am I to do?"_

 _"Recently, a sub group of Ghouls called the Gas Masks have started to become a nuisance, though their leader, Toxin, appears to be quite the recruit... His Excellency wants you to gauge his strength. If he proves powerful, we will welcome him... if not, feel free to slaughter him."_

 _"And the other members of his posse?"_

 _"...do you really need to ask?"_

 _The young man grinned. "Consider it done." With that, he turned and left._

 _Meanwhile, Eto was giggling as she watched Kurimuzon eat. It had only been a few weeks, and already, he was starting to adapt so well. He never asked questions, never complained-well, she can't say that. He complained whenever she wasn't around, and was apparently prone to tantrums as she called them. When some idiot did something stupid, he'd go berserk and start slaughtering anyone around him. It got bad enough that Tatara, Noro, and even Ayato had to restrain him with force._

 _It was different with her, though. All she had to do was tell him to stop, and he'd do it. Really, he was so obedient... very much more than a pet. She honestly couldn't see why he loved that red-haired failure of a master so much. Seriously, she was so idiotic she couldn't even understand his feelings! She didn't deserve him! No one did!_

 _No one... but her._

 _She was the one who comforted him while he was in pain...she was the one who understood his feelings and turmoil. No one else had a right to be with him aside from her and her alone!_

 _"...Eto."_

 _"Hm?" said Ghoul looked up to see Tatara walking to her. "What's up, Tatara?"_

 _"It's regarding His Excellency."_

 _Eto immediately froze._

 _"He wants to speak with you."_

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurimuzon could honestly say that, after last night, he was a happy man.

The same, however, could not be said about Ddraig.

'Three. Hours.' the dragon said tiredly. 'Three hours... I couldn't sleep for three! Hours!'

"Shut up, Oppai Dragon." Kurimuzon chided. "Why are you complaining about it to me?"

'BECAUSE YOU AND THAT GIRL WERE AT IT FOR THOSE THREE HOURS!' Ddraig cried out. 'HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LAST THAT LONG?! GHOUL AND DEVIL STAMINA BE DAMNED, THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD GO AT IT THAT LONG WITHOUT STOPPING!'

"Dunno, and don't care." the white-haired male shrugged. "I will say this much though... absolutely the best night of my life."

'Okay...too much information. Next time, keep those comments to yourself.' The dragon chided.

"Pft...you're just jealous that you can't do it."

'Oh shut up, Kurimuzon.' Ddraig snorted. 'Anyway, why the hell are we up so goddamn early? Usually you sleep in like a log until Eto wakes ya up.'

"Eto-chan said there's supposed to be an important meeting. I dunno, has something to do with the higher ups."

'Maybe something to do with meeting Issei?'

"Who knows? Eto-chan most likely reported the incident to his Excellency. He may ask me questions regarding the encounter."

'His Excellency? Who is that?'

"I dunno... all I know is that he's someone that scares Eto-chan BAD. Whenever she mentions him, she tenses up." His hands curled into fists. "If he's done anything to hurt her... I'll kill him."

'Whoa, slow down Ranbo.' Ddraig advised. 'If this Excellency can scare the shit out of the Owl herself, imagine how strong this guy must be.'

"It doesn't matter."

Kurimuzon's eyes narrowed into a lethal glare. I swore to myself and to Eto-chan...that if anyone had tried anything to hurt her...I'll eradicate them! No questions asked."

'...I swear, you are borderline yandere.'

Kurimuzon paused, tilting his head. "...What's a yandere?"

'You don't wanna know. They are the scariest things known to men. Not even Ghouls can compare to the horrors...'

"...I find that kinda hard to believe.' The Crimson dragon sweatdropped. A being even more horrific than Ghouls?...Impossible.

'Hey, if you encounter one...then don't say I didn't warn you.'

"Well, whatever." he shrugged the dragon off before continuing. When he arrived at the meeting room, he saw that Ayato, Naki, Tatara, Noro and Eto were present.

"Kuri-kun, you made it!" Eto giggled as she waved. "I thought you were going to sleep in!"

"I wouldn't put it past the pet." Ayato shook his head. In response, Kurimuzon flipped him off. "Watch it, you bastard!"

Tatara sighed in annoyance. "Enough, the both of you." he told them strictly. Kurimuzon scowled, not liking being ordered by him, but complied. "Honestly..."

"What can you do?" Naki shrugged his shoulders. "They never get along, ya know."

Noro silently nodded.

"While that may be true...they should at least have the audacity to behave before his Excellency arrives." The white haired man stated.

"Speaking of which, when is he going to be here?"

"The boss man shows when he wants to." Ayato replied. "Although... can't say I'm looking forward to it. He scares the fuck outta me."

Kurimuzon raised an eyebrow. "...What does that mean? Who's His Excellency?"

"Oh, that's..." Eto started to say, but then Kurimuzon suddenly froze, his nose catching notice of a truly repungent smell.

'What's up, partner?'

'...something smells.' he narrowed his gaze as he whirled around to the entrance. 'There's blood... so much blood.'

"...quite the nose you bear, Crimson Dragon."

The Ghouls, sans Kurimuzon, recognized the speaker immediately. Their reactions varied.

Ayato stood at full attention, his expression holding no room for folly or humor. Only deathly seriousness and reverence were present.

Naki flinched as sweat poured down his face, but his eyes were sharp with resolution.

Miza tried to keep a straight face, but her arms were trembling. Yet she dared not to look away.

Eto stood tall, her line of sight focused upon the newcomer, while giving forth the utmost respect the being rightfully deserved.

Said figure wore a tattered robe around his tall frame, with worn and beaten clothes underneath. Long and messy black hair spilled out from his head and through his hood, reaching down to his shoulder blades. However, it was the mask itself that was the most horrifying piece of his attire. It had black holes for eyes, resembling sockets, and a wide toothy grin that reaches to either side of his face.

Coming off of him in waves was the heavy, potent stench of blood, both of human and Ghoul.

Kurimuzon instantly stood between him and Eto, his Kakugan developing. "...Who are you?"

The masked figure chuckled, their tone cold, yet also kind and charismatic. "How very loyal." he said, peering over at the bandaged Ghoul. "I am deeply impressed... Eto."

"...yes, your Excellency." she responded quietly.

"Oh, come now, my dear Eto." the figure replied thusly. "After all, we've known each other for the longest time, have we not? Ever since those painful days in the 24th Ward... the hell that we lived in for ten years."

Kurimuzon's eyes widened. "You... know Eto-chan?"

"Indeed." the figure nodded. "She is very much like a sister to me, just as she so very important to you, Kurimuzon. Ah, perhaps I have not introduced myself."

He spread his arms out. "I... am the One-Eyed King."

The Dragon's eyes widened to the size of saucers. He felt his stomach drop as he processed this information. The King...the leader of Aogiri...stands before him.

Every part of this man screamed danger of the highest degree. His very existence was bathed in the blood of countless beings.

Fighting this man... was suicide.

"...h-hello..."

"Hello as well, Kurimuzon-kun." The man smiled kindly beneath his menacing mask. "I have heard a lot of great things about you these past couple years. In all honesty, I am impressed by your recent feats and accomplishments."

"Th-Thank you, your Excellency."

'So, this is the leader of Aogiri...' Ddraig remarked. 'A terrifying man indeed.'

"Your Excellency," Tatara bowed his head humbly, his tone equal of reverence. "It has been a long time."

"Indeed it has, Tatara." the King nodded back to him. "Tell me, how goes the preparations?"

"Everything has been set... all you must do now, is give us the orders."

Eto frowned. "Preparations?" she questioned. "For what?"

"For war." The One-Eyed King stated bluntly, causing the Bandaged girl and Dragon too look at him in question.

"...War sir?"

"Yes. We're waging war on the very group...no...the Very Beings who seek to exterminate all of us!"

Everyone held similar reactions: shock and surprise. Naki looked like a giddy child while Miza could scarcely believe what she was hearing. Ayato was grinning like a madman, and Noro simply stayed silent.

Kurimuzon and Eto were the most affected by his words.

"Y-you mean...?"

If at all possible, the sickening grin on the mask became far more sinister. "Yes... tonight, we are declaring war on the entirety of the Wasshu family, and their lap dogs..."

"Tonight, the Commission of Counter Ghoul will burn."

XXXXXXXXXX

Matsuri Wasshu, in a word... was terrified.

"I do hope," the red-haired monster in front of him said with a bloody aura surrounding his body, his glare truly menacing beyond comparison. "You have a good reason for locking up my sister and her associates, Wasshu... otherwise, this meeting will NOT be pretty."

Let it be known that Sirzechs Lucifer, when learning that his sister was in danger, was a man out for blood.

He had just learned that Rias and her friends were in CCG's custody not too long ago...a week after the incident at the Auction. Due to the increasing Ghoul-related incidents, the Crimson Devil had been fully preoccupied with politics in the Underworld to be aware. However, the moment that he had learned of his beloved sister's fate, he moved immediately.

"W-what?"

Sirzechs formed a scowl. "The only reason your pathetic life is even still in existence is because, right now, you're useful... but unless you cooperate, not even your Reaper will save you." He increased the pressure of his power, causing the room to shudder, and Matsuri to choke. "Am. I. Clear?"

"...Y-yes sir...!" The man complied. Normally, he wouldn't give in to the demands of some random party like this. Even if he did, the reasoning would have to be enough to convince him.

The sheer power emanating from this man told another story altogether.

If he refused...he and everyone would perish.

"Good. Now, where are Rias Gremory and her entorage? Lie, and not a single soul in this building will remain."

"...They are currently being held on the 6th level of Cochlea. Their cells are on the final corridor."

Sirzechs' eyes widened in fury. They were being kept in a prison full of Ghouls?! Why these arrogant pieces of...!

"Sirzechs." Azazel placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go. Don't bother wasting your fury on this sad sack piece of shit." The blonde Fallen sneered in disgust at the man, who looked as if he were about to wet himself. "...He's hardly worth killing."

Normally, Matsuri would retort at the crude remark...but he was hardly in the position to do anything. If he did even the slightest thing to provoke them...he us guaranteed a dead man.

"...tch."

With that, Sirzechs whirled around, and left the room with Azazel. The moment the door closed behind them, Matsuri fell back to the floor, unconscious.

"...I will never understand why this Commission of Counter Ghoul Group has people like him in their ranks." The Devil shook his head.

"It's possible that it's only because that he is related to the Chairman of this organization. But he must have at least SOME level of skill for him to earn his place." Azazel shrugged.

"Even still, that man is worse than any Ghoul could possibly be."

"That, I will not deny." the Governor of the fallen angels chimed. "Truth be told, I was temped to run him through with a light spear."

"Let's just get this over with. The sooner we get this done the better. I don't want to be around here any longer than I have to."

"Indeed. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, Miss Gremory." Yoshitoki spoke, bowing his head. "Also... I wish to thank you and your group. You saved a great number of our Investigators."

The Chairman of CCG had personally visited the Devils in the Interrogation room at Cochlea. He had released them from their cells, but was still wary of who they were, so their privileges were currently restricted. He simply wanted to have a discussion with e group that saved his subordinates.

"It was hardly any trouble." Rias told him. "We were simply trying to save someone precious to us..." A downcast expression crossed her face. "But as you could see, that obviously didn't go so well."

Yoshitoki grew curious as he leaned in, his chin atop his folded hands. "Regarding that... one of our Investigators had told us about that. This friend of yours... he's the Crimson Dragon, correct?" Rias and the group nodded their heads solemnly. "...for what it is worth, I am truly sorry for what has become of your friend. Investigator Sasaki, along with Takizawa, informed us of what transpired... no man should undergo something as horrific as that."

Indeed. For a heart-broken boy to go through something as traumatizing and cruel like that...it was beyond ruthless. Being made into a ghoul against your will like that...treated like a guinea pig and tortured to break the mind...

...Ghouls and humans can be such horrible demons.

Although...he was surprised to hear from Takizawa again...considering he went missing two years prior. But then he learned he also experienced a cruel fate of becoming a Ghoul.

Rias and the group expressed shock and surprise when they heard that. "Wait, Takizawa-san is a Ghoul Investigator?!" Asia said with large eyes.

Yoshitoki nodded. "Indeed. Though he was declared MIA a few years ago." A wry smile appeared on his face. "I imagine Akira and Houji must be happy. Now, if only Amon was here..."

"Amon?" Akeno asked

"Another Ghoul Investigator who was MIA. He was one of the best we've had. He was a young man who had risen to the position of First Class in a short time. After that, his assigned partner was a veteran Investigator, arguably one of our best as well...despite his quirks. His name was Kureo Mado, Akira Mado's father. However, he was killed in action against the Black Rabbit while he went after Daughter."

"Daughter?"

"Yotsume, a Ghoul that gathered information for Aogiri. She was recently captured by Investigator Sasaki, despite his wounds. Well, at any rate, we-"

Suddenly, the communication cell near the door began to ring. "Pardon me for a moment," he told them as he stood up, walking over. He unhooked the device from the wall, and placed it against his ear. "This is Wasshu."

"U-um... sir? We... have a s-slight problem." the man on the other end stammered. "T-there's these two people here! T-they just took out the guards in little time at all! T-they're demanding to see the group that Matsuri-san captured!"

Yoshitoki hummed, scratching his chin. 'They're possibly their comrades, or the leaders of their group.' he thought rationally. "Send them in."

"S-Sir?!"

"They're likely here to negotiate. Show them the way here."

"Y-yes sir."

With that, the call ended. Rias sighed from the other end of the room. "Baka Onii-sama..." she muttered under her breath while Akeno giggled in amusement.

"Ara...looks like Lucifer-sama chose to appear in person."

Sure enough, the door soon opened to reveal the aforementioned person.

Even from where he stood, Yoshitoki could feel the overwhelming pressure. Despite this, his face was set into calmness. "I would assume your her guardians?" he asked.

Azazel chuckled. "The red-haired siscon, yes." he jabbed a finger at Sirzechs. "I'm more an advisor."

"I see..." the Wasshu chuckled. "Yoshitoki Wasshu, at your service."

"Ah, finally! A man with reason!" the Fallen grinned. "Lovely facility you have here. Though it smells like shit."

"If you think it's bad from the complex alone, you should try being inside one of the cells. The Ghouls complain about it to no end."

"I bet!"

The two men shared a laugh while Sirzechs rushed up to the wall of plexiglass, concern written all over his face.

"Rias! Are you all okay?!"

"I-I'm fine, Onii-sama." Rias said, her cheeks flaring in embarrassment. The other members of her peerage, including Sona and her group, snickered. "A-anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened! I was so worried, I...!"

Azazel grinned. "See what I mean?"

Yoshitoki laughed heartedly. "I find it rather endearing, actually. Pardon, but I don't believe I ever learned your names."

"Azazel of the Grigori, leader of the Fallen Angels. And the siscon is Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four leaders of the Devils."

Yoshitoki raised an eyebrow. "...you look more like one of our researchers than a Governor, Azazel-san."

"I think the term you're looking for is, 'mad scientist.'

"Haha...I'm not going to deny that one although...I'm surprised you are handling this rather well." Azazel said to the human, who merly shrugged.

"After everything I've seen, I learned not to disregard something so easily, even if it seems rather unbelievable."

"Then you're smarter than most." the Governor stated. "So, I know this might sound like a bit much to ask, but would ya mind letting the kids go?"

"I already had that in mind." Yoshitoki told him. "Actually... I was hoping to strike a bargain with them."

Sirzechs turned around, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "...bargain?"

The man nodded. "Tell me, Lucifer-san... would you help us in eradicating the Ghouls?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"...I'll be honest, Akira. I do NOT miss the suits."

Seidou Takizawa complained as he straightened to fix his tie. The White haired Ghoul was now clad in a normal dark blue business suit like the one he wore in the past. Needless to say...he was still not a fan of it.

"It's better than the rags you were wearing." Akira replied, her arms folded across her chest. "And you were in desperate need of a bath. Seriously, you smelled like muck."

"Hey, you try being on the run for three years!" he shot back, growling frustration. "Ya know what? To hell with it." He ripped off the tie, and tossed it into the garbage bin. "Why the hell do they make those things like freaking nooses? Seriously!"

"Hey. Don't blame me. Blame the person who invented formal attire." The woman shrugged. But a smile appeared on her face. "Really though...it's good to have you back. I rather missed your outbursts like these."

Seidou smiled back. "You and me both, Akira. To be honest, I kinda missed the snarky remarks. Still, you've changed."

"Eh?"

"...you smile a lot more now."

"Is that so...? I haven't really noticed." She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Before, your face always had this neutral expression or you were scowling."

Akira chuckled somewhat. "I guess... I have changed." Suddenly her expression became worrisome. "Seidou... what happened to Amon?"

"I-I don't know..." the man shook his head in regret. "I asked the other guys, but... no one had seen him. I dunno if he's dead or alive, or something else... Shit, I wish I knew."

"I see..." Akira looked down. She had been hoping that since Seidou was a live, there was a chance that Amon was as well. However, after hearing that he wasn't among the prisoners of Aogiri, she didn't know what to think. But she still hoped for a chance that he at least escaped somehow.

"But even still...The others and I will keep an eye out for him. So don't worry." Seidou added with resolution.

"...Thanks, Seidou."

"Anytime." he grinned back at her. "So, I hear you're a Top-Class Investigator now."

She nodded. "Yes. I was given a team to supervise, though to be perfectly honest with you, they're a hassle." she sighed heavily, face-palming. "A glory hound, an otaku, a cross-dresser, and a kid with an attitude."

"Yeesh, sounds rough. So, who's leading them? You?"

"No, that's Rank 1 Investigator Haise Sasaki... Sorry, Top-Class Haise Sasaki, I should say. He was promoted after the Auction Raid."

"Sasaki?" Seidou frowned. "I've never heard of him... he a new recruit?"

Akira became silent.

"Akira?"

"...He's the Centipede."

Seidou's confusion dropped and was replaced by one of shock. Centipede...? Haise Sasaki...? What was CCG doing recruiting Ghouls? Especially an SS-Rated Ghoul like him?

"...and how the hell was he brought in?"

"You can thank Arima for that."

"A-ARIMA?!"

The white haired Ghoul's mind was racing in shock and confusion.

Why would Arima Kishou...CCG's Reaper and Special Class Investigator, bring in a high rated Ghoul like that?! What the hell did he miss these past three years?!

"I'm guessing, by that look, you want to know how exactly a Ghoul wound up in the CCG?" Akira asked. Seidou only nodded dumbfoundedly. "Do you remember Hideyoshi Nagachika?"

"Huh? Yeah, I think so... He was the one with the red cap, right? Pretty swell guy to be around."

"Yeah...It happened three years ago, towards the end of the Owl Hunt. Neither of us were there, but supposedly, the Centipede just walked up to the Mobile HQ carrying a dead body covered in a black blanket acting as a shroud. The other Investigators were wary, but as the shroud fell off, the body was revealed to be Hideyoshi's."

"W-wait..." the white-haired Ghoul looked at her with wide eyes. "Akira... are you saying...?"

"Yes. Sasaki was a personal friend to Hideyoshi. In fact, he was the student that you and Houji were investigating: Ken Kaneki."

If Seidou wasn't shocked before, he definitely was now.

"K-Ken Kaneki...? The student that went missing? But...How could that be?"

"Haise Sasaki was just a name that we have given him. After returning Hideyoshi's body to the CCG, he faced Arima. We don't know exactly what happened between them...but they both charged head on to fight. In the end...Arima won. But after the battle, the Ghoul had lost his memories."

"So, what? he's got amnesia or something?"

"Possibly. However, Sasaki has proven himself to be a talented Investigator. Arima saw to that himself."

"...you gotta be kidding." Seidou's jaw dropped. "Arima trained the Centipede?!"

"Yes, he did."

After a long period of silence on his part, Seidou sighed, a hand running down his face. "...I have missed way too much."

"Gets better. As of the recent mission, Juuzou Suzuya has been made a Special Class Investigator."

"WHAT?! YOU GOTTA BE SHITTIN' ME!"

Juuzou...A Special Class Investigator?! There was no way...NO WAY...Seidou would accept that. The guy was a loose cannon! He disregards protocol and proceeds with his own actions. Hell, even his behavior and activities were downright weird. He sewed stitches onto himself for Christ's sake!

"You'd be surprised. The kid has changed a lot in these past years."

"Yeah, how?!" he complained. "He stuck his fingers in my nose, and tried to rip it off!"

Akira smiled sadly. "When you're partner is left in a coma, a lot of things change in perspective for you."

Immediately, Seidou paused. Partner left in a coma? What did that...

...oh.

"You mean..." Seidou's heart sank. "S-Shinohara-san...?"

Akira nodded sadly. "He tried to protect Suzuya from the One-Eyed Owl. The damage was so severe that his body could no longer function properly by itself. Even now, Shinohara is still in a vegetative state."

The Ghoul was unable to say anything. He looked down in shame. All this time...he just assumed Juuzou to be a crazy kid but...he never knew. Something like that would be sure to change a person. Dammit. He should've been more sensitive. He felt like a piece of crap now.

"...and how is he?"

"He's mellowed out, but he still acts a bit crazy." Akira managed to smile somewhat. "He and his partner, Hanbee, visit Shinohara sometimes whenever he has the time to do so."

"I see... that's good."

"I guess." The woman shrugged. "Anyway, enough with the sad and depressing stuff. Yoshitoki has called us in."

"He did? What for?" He was genuinely curious. He was confused as to why Yoshitoki would just accept him back in, given the fact he was a Ghoul now. Maybe he would get some answers.

"He didn't say. But he said he'll tell us once everyone was there."

Seidou shrugged, and followed the girl to their destination.

XXXXXXXXXX

When the meeting had come to an end, Eto and Kurimuzon returned to their room. Currently, the male was sitting on the bed, and his lover atop him.

Immediately after returning, the couple fell into a vicious lip lock showing their affection for one another. They rarely separated for breath. They truly enjoyed this.

"Heehee~" the green-haired Ghoul grinned. "Looks like you're really into French kissing, aren't you?"

Kurimuzon blushed heavily, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. "W-well, I-"

He was cut off when Eto kissed him again, this time diving her own tongue into his mouth. A loud moan escaped him, electricity flowing through his body.

'Oh, for the love of...' Ddraig groaned. 'This is one of the times I wish I didn't share a connection with you.'

Naturally, the dragon was ignored.

Instead, Kurimuzon let himself become engulfed in the passionate make out session, letting himself forget about everything else.

Eto was thoroughly enjoying this as much as he was. She felt somewhat selfish, but she couldn't have found a more suitable way to forget what happened earlier.

What the King had said earlier... it made her uneasy. He mentioned nothing about Kurimuzon's encounter with the 'other' Issei. Truth be told, even she was confused by all of it, and still she could barely make any sense out of it.

She wanted to believe him but...there was too little evidence from him to even go on.

Just how was it possible for someone to be randomly whisked off to a different dimensional space?

Anyway, getting back to the main topic, the One-Eyed King's declaration of war worried her considerably. If they were really going to attack, and so eerily soon... what would happen to Kurimuzon? The man knew how much he would be of use, but even still, after hearing what happened back at the Auction Raid...

She felt scared for him. Hadn't he been through enough pain already?

She had seen everything that happened. The fight, the changes, the shouts of madness, the full Kakuja...everything.

She parted lips from her beloved, panting heavily. "Eto?" Kurimuzon called out to her, his face lined with worry. "Are you... okay?"

"Yeah...I am..." She gave him a small grin.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he sat up. He didn't look convinced at all. "You look... sad for some reason."

"...I guess I can't really fool you, huh?" Eto said quietly, her head lowered. "I just... don't want you to go."

"Go...? Go where...? Why would I be going anywhere...?" The dragon questioned innocently.

Eto bit her lip. Sometimes that innocence can be just too much.

"You know... out to war with the others."

Kurimuzon realized what she was talking about. She was talking about the attack that would commence... the war against the CCG. He smiled. "I promise, I'll come back."

"THAT'S NOT IT!"

The white haired Ghoul flinched from the sudden shout from the Green haired girl. Why...why was Eto so upset?

Did he do something wrong? Was it his fault?

"I...I just...I don't want you to leave me...I don't want to be alone again...!"

Her body was shaking, quivering almost. Kurimuzon's eyes softened as he gently wrapped his arms around her. Her shuddering didn't cease, but he felt from the way she clenched the fabric of his shirt that she felt comfort in his embrace. "Eto-chan..."

"I-I don't want to be alone again..." Eto sobbed, her tears staining his shirt. "A-and I... I don't want to see you suffer anymore...!"

Kurimuzon bit his lip. He knew...the feeling of being alone all too well...It was something he did not enjoy at all. But suffering...? When has he suffered? He does not recall anything of the sort.

Not...that wasn't important now. This wasn't about him...this was about Eto.

"Eto-chan... what happened to you?" He held her closer to him. He made sure he wouldn't let go... not when she was like this. So vulnerable, so weak... so frail. "Why are you so scared of being alone... Is it because of me?"

She shook her head. "N-no... It's-" she sniffled. "It's not you, Kuri-kun..."

"Then what's wrong...?" He asked again. "...Whatever it is...I'll fix it. I won't let you be hurt ever again. I swear it on my life."

Eto sniffed. "Y-you... you promise?"

Kurimuzon nodded.

"It is the promise of a lifetime." He held her closer.

Eto continued to sob for a long while, desperately clinging to her like a lifeline. Kurimuzon calmly waited for her to settle down, and he never once loosened his grip.

And eventually, after the tears ceased, Eto told him her story.

"...When I was wound...I was alone...all alone in the 24th ward. There...the only way to describe it would be Hell. There...power was everything. You must fight and kill to survive."

That was the way things were in that god forsaken hell hole. There was no place you could call home. There was no one you could call family, or a friend. In the 24th Ward, there was only one rule: the Law of the Jungle. In that world, it was survival of the fittest.

Ever since she was born, that was all Eto ever knew. There was no love in her life, only the cold hearted hell that she thrived in. Everything she learned made her stronger, faster, and deadlier than ever... but she still could not gain the warmth that she experienced now. No, not even when she was with "him" did she understand the concept of love. They were merely partners, people who shared the same ideal. It was because of this camaraderie that she became a member of Aogiri, one of the first. Back then, however, they were merely a band of Ghouls with strength. They were not who they were today.

Her father had left her in that hell, and her mother, killed at the hands of Ghouls who wanted her father dead. As far as she was concerned, that man was nothing but a nuisance, a peace-loving senile old fool. Why should she care for him? He let her mother die! He left her there in that hellhole!

From the day she became the One-Eyed Owl, she never knew what it was like to know love. All she knew was despair...

...and then, he appeared, beaten and bloody, right before her.

Despite who he was...it was as if the Heavens above had finally sent down a ray of light to break through her dark turmoil.

It all started with the Devil...Issei Hyoudou.

At first, he was nothing but a tool for them to use. However, when she had grown curious, she learned that he also knew the pain of betrayal, at the hands of the people he once called "friends." There was no difference between them, she soon realized. They were the same. It was that reason why she continued to speak with him, and talk with him. Little by little, she saw him as a child that needed to be pampered, a boy that wished to be spoiled, a young man isolated and lonely.

As the torture became worse, he grew frail. By the end of it, he had broken. He had lost all sense of who he was...

...Yet he adored her.

To him…she was the one who alleviated the pain and took it away. To him...she was like a goddess of some sort. He respected her. He revered her.

He LOVED her.

She didn't know what to think at first. She was only happy to know that he remembered her, and only her, not those shit stains that left him behind.

It was thanks to Kurimuzon...she was finally able to learn what true happiness was. After that...she was not going to let him go...she didn't want him to leave. She didn't want him to change.

And she'd be damned if she lost him.

Kurimuzon listened intently, his ears open and attentive. He let each word sink in, traces of pain and emotion flashing in his eyes.

'Why... why did she have to suffer like that...?'

She didn't like hearing that his lover had to go through all that pain. He wanted to help her. He wanted to help her heal. He wanted to save her.

And he'd be damned if he allowed anything to happen to her.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _It was a dream, he knew this much at least. In fact, it was a memory he could vividly recall._

 _He stood in the middle of a woodwork of forest, his trench coat splattered all over with blood that was certainly not his own. All around him were dead bodies, but these were neither Ghouls nor humans. No, these were supernatural creatures who merely assumed the visage of humans, but their trademark fangs revealed their true nature, as had their aristocratic clothing. "D-damned abomination!" one of the few survivors cried out, holding the stump that used to be her arm. "H-how dare you...?!"_

 _Kurimuzon regarded her with malice. "...so noisy."_

 _Without blinking an eye, the Ghoul plunged his hand through the Vampires chest and ripped it out. As he retracted, broken ribs, two lungs, and a heart were present in his hand, the organs completely crushed._

 _The vampire couldn't even take one last breath._

 _A simple squeeze reduced the organs to bloody mesh, and the bones were crushed into dust. As the vampire fell to her back, he began to lick his bloodied fingers, savoring the sweet taste. Vampires had a different taste altogether... they tasted like wonderful, rich chocolate. He wanted to savor the flavor, remember it and engrave it into his brain._

 _Hm... maybe he should bring one of these idiots back with him? He'd be sure Eto would love the taste... and if the Kuro-bunny was nice, he'd let him have an arm._

 _Thinking about it...Kurimuzon decided to bring back a few Vampires for Eto. It would be even better if they were freshly killed when he got back._

 _But for now...he must proceed with the mission._

 _The order was simple enough. According to Yotsume-sama's intel, there was a vampire in possession of a particularly powerful Sacred Gear. Considering that this came from Eto, as well as someone apparently higher up on the command chain, Kurimuzon was tasked with this. After all, he never failed... and he never would. Not when Eto was counting on him._

 _Still... these bloodsuckers annoyed him to no end. So damned noisy. Ah, oh well... he can always crush their throats. That always works._

 _It became really tedious when a few of them tried to bite his neck and suck his blood. Unfortunately for them...his skin was nigh impenetrable, leaving them with cracked or broken teeth. While they howled in pain, he calmly severed their heads from their bodies._

 _Freshly plucked pineapples is what their heads were... and the brain jam. Ooooooh, the delicious brain jam-_

 _Kurimuzon shook his head violently. 'No thinking about food.' he scolded himself. 'Find the girl. She's supposed to be in this... giant castle, I guess?'_

 _The young Ghoul had not choice but to look up...Look up to the several story castle that seemed to come right out of an old-time horror movie._

 _'...Seriously...why would anyone want to live in something THIS ridiculously big? It can get pretty lonely.'_

 _He shuddered at the thought. He really didn't want to imagine life without Eto. That was a dull and cruel life._

 _Kurimuzon stepped forward, opening the gate in front of him. No sooner had he done so that several vampires appeared, all of them scattered about the grounds... and all of them armed to the teeth._

 _"Who are you, you filthy mongrel?!" one of them bared her teeth, glaring at him. "Leave this place!"_

 _"...Shut up." he said coldly. "I don't have time for you. I'm here for the girl."_

 _The Vampires just stared at him like he grew a second head...then they all burst into arrogant laughter._

 _"Ahahahaha...! That's amusing. You really mean to take that damn hybrid?! What foolishness! Her power is too precious to let go. And it will be a cold day in Hell before we even let you near her! You only have one chance...Leave...or die!"_

 _"...No."_

 _They blinked._

 _Kurimuzon looked at them, and his right eye developed the Kakugan. "You're the ones who should leave... otherwise, you'll die. Well, actually... I'll take a few of you. You mosquitoes taste sooooo goooood... it's like chocolate."_

 _They all lunged forward, spears and blades raised and poised for the kill. Kurimuzon didn't make any attempt to dodge. He just stood there, giving them that glare of malevolence and hunger. The blades all struck simultaneously, as had the spears. From his limbs to his torso, every part of him, sans his head, was skewered._

 _The vampire in front of him grinned maliciously. "Hahahahaha! You were such a-"_

 _"...is that it?"_

 _The enemy at the vanguard's face shifted to one of horror before Kurimuzons calm demeanor. His expression did not even change in the slightest after that attack._

 _But...that was impossible! Shute he must've sustained some damage..._

 _That was when all the vampires noticed one thing: not a drop of blood was spilled._

 _"H-how..."_

 _Kurimuzon grinned beneath his mask. "My turn."_

 _"Wh-Guagh!" The Vampire choked on his own blood as The Ghoul thrust his arm through his chest. The limb tore all the way through, the hand ripped out the monster's heart and other random organs._

 _In hindsight, however... what Kurimuzon did do her was mercy compared to the others. His Ukaku wings spread out from his back, and his Bikaku lashed out._

 _In the next second... the sky rained blood._

 _It was a sight one would see from the depths of hell. Crimson shards flew out of the Ghoul's back and stabbed into the surrounding Vampires. His crimson tail flailed wildly and sliced through any unfortunate victim in its path, as well as crushing their bones from the force it carried._

 _Bodily limbs, severed heads, guts and bones... everywhere were bits and pieces of mutilated bodies. And he stood in the very center of it all, soaked to the bone in blood._

 _And the lone survivor was shaking, her body left on her knees. She, out of them all, was left, having chosen to not attack when the others did. Kurimuzon looked at her, causing her body to shake._

 _"...you'll do."_

 _The female flinched in fear at the monster's words. She sprang back onto her feet, dropped her weapon, and turned around in the attempt to flee..._

 _...but she never got the chance. She felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck before darkness engulfed her senses. She dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes._

 _Kurimuzon stared at the unconscious body as he retracted his Bikaku, which he used the flat side to knock his victim out, and casually tossed away the dead Vampire on his hand._

 _He walked over and threw her over his shoulder. Taking a quick glance around and sniffing the air, he found no one other than his victims left. Shrugging, he walked to the door. Seeing no need for courtesy, he slammed the door down, sending them off their hinges and sent off flying._

 _He walked briskly through the expansive hallway. The sooner he finished this mission the better. It would do no good if he kept Eto waiting._

 _He sniffed the air once more, trying to detect his target. His nose finally picked up something in the North East Direction._

 _"...why does this smell familiar?" he pondered, wondering if he had smelled this person before. Shaking his head, he continued and moved. Sadly, once again, he was barred from entry._

 _"...You dare step inside these walls, Ghoul?"_

 _In front of him were several maids, and all of them were equipped with heavy armor and blades and spears and maces. A variety of weapons could be found. Kurimuzon sighed, face-palming. What had he done to piss these people off? Sure, he killed a few lackies, and was going to abduct one of them, but come on, they could be easily replaced._

 _"...you're in the way." he told them. "Stand aside. The girl is all I want... unless you want me to eat you all right here."_

 _"We will never adhere to the likes of your kind...!" The maid in the front sneered in disgust. "We will not let you touch the Lady. You will die here like the worthless dog you are!"_

 _Kurimuzon sighed in disappointment. Really...why are so many people just so damn annoying? It made him sick. They talk a big game...but can never live up to it. If he was a dog...then they were all dog food!_

 _He threw the unconscious vampire aside, and cracked his middle finger. "Then come on." he taunted. "I'll show you my 'bite'."_

 _"Grgh! Kill him!" The woman yelled. The rest of the maids charged, their weapons poised to impale the intruder._

 _However...after taking the first few steps, they were all confused as to why their arms felt so light now. They looked down...and to their horror their arms had been sliced off from the elbow down. Blood spurted out of the stumps like fountains._

 _Kurimuzon had moved behind them, his Ukaku wings emerging one again, and solidified, having forged into blades around his arms. "I may be a dog..." he growled. "But I don't have a leash! You're all going to die!"_

 _"Wha-?!" But that was all the maid could get out as her body was bisected straight down the middle. Blood spilled everywhere. Before the others could react, Kurimuzon continued his assault._

 _Slice. Stab. Cut. Thrust. Impale. Rend._

 _The process repeated itself._

 _In the end, the grand halls were splattered with blood. Any that were left in the massacre had tried to flee, but even they were hunted down. Their bodies were torn apart, arms and legs ripped off and their bodies impaled. Any remains were devoured._

 _"Mmm...So good." Kurimuzon licked his lips in delight. Blood like rich chocolate...Brain jam like delicious pudding...These vampires were like walking dessert buffets. They were just so sweet and tasty that he couldn't have just one. Maybe he should bring a few more for Eto aside from the one body he got._

 _He took a quick glance around. "...missed a couple." he noted, seeing a few vampires still alive, but their bodies were rendered to shreds. "I guess they'll do."_

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _After stashing the vampires away so he could pick them up when he found his target, he had reached his destination. "...a prison cell?" he frowned._

 _Kurimuzon had walked through several more corridors and scaled a tower on the far corner of the castle. He now stood on the top floor of the tower, right in front of an iron barred door._

 _Why would they even have something like this up here? But it seemed familiar somehow...He recalled Eto reading him a story having this one time? It was about a girl trapped in a tower with long hair...what was it called?_

 _...Oh well, it didn't matter right now._

 _'At least this job's almost over.' he thought. He quickly noticed the small figure that sat atop what looked like a poorly made bed of straw. He rapped his knuckles against of one of the steel bars in order to gain their attention. "...you're Valerie Tepes, right? I'm here to retrieve you."_

 _The figure turned to the barred door, surprise evident on her face. Kurimuzon now got a better look at her. She was a young girl, probably a few years older than him, with long, pale blonde hair that fell down to her mid-back and vampiric red eyes. Her pale complexion seemed to glow under the moonlight that poured through the window. If the Ghoul had to describe her...he would say that the woman had some form of otherworldly beauty to her..._

 _She didn't compare to Eto, though._

 _"...who are you?" she asked quietly. "How... could you have gotten past the guards? They..."_

 _"-were nothing but cannon fodder." Kurimuzon said simply as he took a hold of the bars, and bended them outward. With a big enough opening for him, he could step inside. "...I'm with Aogiri. Eto has asked me to capture you. Please don't make my job harder by resisting."_

 _"A-Aogiri...?! Y-You mean that Ghoul Terrorist Organization?" She backed away slightly, unsure how the man would act._

 _"...We are not terrorists. Out job is to make a better world for Ghouls..." He held a hand out to her gently. "...Will you please come with me? I do not wish to resort to force if I am able. I do not wish to harm you."_

 _The girl still looked unsure. She stared at him, seeing how drenched in blood he was. He must have killed a great number of people on his way here. Valerie wasn't sure what she should do. On one hand, she could stay, and continue being used as a pawn... or go with him, and escape._

 _...Wait... There was something about this man..._

 _She couldn't quite place her finger on it but she felt something like...innocence..._

 _She felt no malice or ill-will coming from the Ghoul before her. All she could detect was calm benevolence and peace. It was something she never felt before...not since...Gasper..._

 _"…It couldn't be..."_

 _Valerie's eyes widened as she stepped off of her bed, walking toward the man. Kurimuzon raised an eyebrow as she started at him in wonder. The girl felt intimidated by his overwhelming presence, but was not deterred in the least. This... this presence, she knew she felt it before. But... she needed to be sure. She needed proof._

 _Cautiously, she took his hand into hers. Kurimuzon would have registered this act as one of defiance, but then noticed that tears began to fall from her face. "...what are you doing?"_

 _The woman could not form a coherent response. Her eyes were blinded from the tears...her heart aching from the intense emotion welling up within her. She couldn't hold back. She let the dam loose and cried._

 _"H-hey..." Okay, now this was starting to get weird. Why the hell was she crying just from holding is hand?!_

 _"...Why are you crying...? Did I do something wrong...?"_

 _"N-no...It's just...just...!" She sobbed._

 _"...Just what...?"_

 _"I-I'm glad... So... so glad..."_

 _Glad...? Glad for what...?_

 _"...Why are you happy?"_

 _"I never thought..." she sniffled as she wiped away a tear from her eye. "T-that I'd meet someone who... I-I'm just so happy...!"_

 _Kurimuzon sighed heavily. He guess he should feel glad for her, but they really needed to get going. If he waited around too long, the vampires might wake up and run away, and Eto would get mad at him for taking so long._

 _"...I mean no disrespect...but we should get going before the other mosquitoes come to bother us." He said softly._

 _"R-right..." Valerie nodded, wiping away her tears. "M-may I ask for your name?"_

 _"My name?" She nodded. "I... I am..."_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kurimuzon...?"

The white-haired Ghoul awoke to see the child staring back at him, his body set into the feudal position. "...you."

The boy nodded.

"...Why did you bring me here again? Did you want to talk?" The Ghoul had no animosity to the boy whatsoever, only questions and curiosity.

The boy nodded, albeit shyly. "...do you... not want to talk to me again?"

"...No...that's not what I meant...I was curious what you wanted to talk about." Kurimuzon slowly walked up to the boy and sat down cross-legged in front of him. He sat straight up giving the boy his full attention.

A smile lit up across his face. "W-well... I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay. Shoot."

"You're life as a Ghoul... do you hate it?"

Kurimuzon was surprised by this question, but took a moment to think about it...he shook his head in the end. "...No I do not..."

"...Why?"

"...It's because my life is that of a Ghoul's that I was able to meet Eto-chan, Valerie-chan, Kuro-Bunny, and the others."

Kurimuzon tilted his head. "Why do you ask?"

"Well..." the boy fidgeted. "I've... been thinking. All of our lives, we've been Devils, and people only us by books. Ghouls and the three factions don't get along at all, but... we're the only people who are Devils AND Ghouls."

"...what are you getting at?"

"Wouldn't it be better... if all sides got along?"

The Dragon raised an eyebrow. Everyone...getting along? He never thought of it like that. For as long as he remembered, all sides were at war with one another. All for petty reasons such as race, fear, discrimination, and hatred. They were so ingrained to society that it seems impossible for them to get along.

However...after learning what the One-Eyed King had in mind...it may not be that far off.

"...Yeah, it would be nice."

"Wouldn't it?!" The boy sounded hopeful. "No more pain...no more suffering...no more sorrow...everyone can just live together happily."

'I swear, you two are so confusing.' Ddraig sighed. 'One moment you try to kill and push the brat away, the next, you're chatting with him like he's your best friend!'

"So says the grumpy old dragon." the boy chided, pouting cutely. "And you have no room to talk, Mr. Oppai."

'B-Bwagh?!' Ddraig gawked at the boy. H-how...? What?! Dammit, so the brat was calling him that too?!

Kurimuzon snickered. "O-Oppai... Snrk...!"

'Dammit Kurimuzon! Don't you start!' Ddraig roared.

"But it's the truth, Mr. Oppai?"

'Gah! Shut up kid!'

"...He's a cranky pants..." The boy murmured.

"...Yes. Yes he is."

'SCREW YOU GUYS!'

The two shared a laugh at the Dragon's expense.

XXXXXXXXXX

"...So, what do you say, Lucifer-san?"

"I... cannot say anything about myself or the other Great Satans. However, if Rias and the others wish to accept your proposal, Yoshitoki-san, then I have no choice but to allow them to do so. That is their own choice. I have no say in the matter."

"I see...well, thank you for your input." The man nodded in gratitude.

"Have to admit, you're taking a bold move." Azazel commented. "You sure the other guys here won't be pissed? Or the big muchacho?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I reach it." Yoshitoki said. "At any rate, what of you, Azazel-san?"

"Well, if you let me have access to your Quinque research facilities, I may be able to contribute. While most of my men don't like dealing with Ghouls, some are more than battle-ready."

"I see. So you wish to gather more data on Quinques."

"Correct. After all...they are the only weapons we have that are able to stand up to Ghouls."

Sirzechs sighed. "Once again, mad scientist."

"Oh bite me, Siscon."

Yoshitoki could only grin in amusement. After learning that the men before him the leaders of their factions...he was relieved that they still had the ability to act around normally.

"Sir? We're coming in"

The Chairman looked to the door to see Seidou and Akira enter the room. The young man had cleaned up nicely, considering he had been on the run for three years.

"Ah, Akira, Seidou." Yoshitoki nodded his head. "Looks like you made it just in time."

"Heh, sorry, we..." Seidou stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Sirzechs and Azazel. "...the hell is the Great Devil King and the Governor of the Fallen Angels doing here?!"

"Hoho, so you already know about us!" said Fallen grinned. "Seidou, right? Marvelous work you did back at the Auction Raid. I don't believe I've ever seen such deadly efficiency. Then again, when you have the Non-Killing Owl's Kagune, I suppose it's only natural."

"Thanks...I guess..." Seidou was unsure if that was a compliment or not. But he just rolled with it.

"Sir, who are these people?" Akira frowned, looking back and forth between the two individuals.

"These gentlemen," the chairman of CCG introduced them. "Are the leaders of the supernatural factions, sirzechs Lucifer and Azazel."

"Azazel... You mean the leader of the Grigori?!"

"Yo." the blonde-banged man greeted. "What's hangin?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The Crimson haired man extended his hand out to the two.

"Likewise."

"Sir, if I may..." Seidou began. "Why exactly are they here?"

Yoshitoki smiled with a nod. "As you are aware, Aogiri has grown tremendously in the last few years, especially since the Crimson Dragon had joined their ranks." The three who knew the beast's identity winced, with the red-haired Devil and Seidou's hands clenched tightly into fists. "Over 50% of Tokyo belongs to them now. And we have recently gained information that they're preparing for one all-out battle... one of many, I would assume."

Akira's face hardened. "In other words... it's time for war."

"Exactly." The man nodded grimly. "Based on the information, it seems like Aogiri will swoop in and strike us at this very headquarters...like what the CCG did to them so long ago."

"And given our resources and man-power, the odds of facing them will be next to nothing." Seidou surmized. "Then, sir... are you saying that we should-"

He was stopped when the door opened. It was Sona and Rias, both of which bearing stern faces. "Ah, Miss Gremory, Miss Sitri." Yoshitoki nodded to them. "Have you made your decision?"

Rias hesitated for a moment, looking at her brother. Sirzechs offered her a solemn nod, the look telling her everything she needed to. "...we have."

Sona pushed up her glasses. "We accept your proposal to assist the CCG."

XXXXXXXXXX

"...it's time."

The One-Eyed King stood at the forefront. Behind him, many Ghouls, all garbed in the crimson robes, stood ready. Their eyes gleamed with the Kakugan, and their Kagune was already emerged. Tatara, Noro, and Kurimuzon were nowhere to be seen, however, having been given another assignment. It didn't matter, however. He had no need for them. This force would be all that is required.

As the wind blew, his own Kakugan flared up behind the mask, emerging from his right eye.

"Let us show humanity..." he spoke to them all. "...true terror!"

"UWWAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!" His loyal subordinates yelled in agreement. Finally...their ideals will be realized. They will finally be able to rise up and take down their enemies!

By the end of tonight... the world would know.

Everyone would know.

Ghouls... would surpass all of humanity.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **"I've been... thinking lately. For a long time, I didn't really bother to try and remember who I was. I was happy being me, being with Eto-chan... and then, somewhere along the way, I came to hate my past. I didn't want to remember it anymore, if people who claimed Eto-chan was using me were the people I once called my friends. But... after talking with Issei-san... Maybe, just maybe, but... what if my past... isn't as bad as I think it is?**

 **I wonder... are Rias and the others... only like that because of me?"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride. The creator of many fantastic masterpieces such as: Fire Emblem: Eternity Unto Reformation, Code Geass: Lelouch of the R-eset, The Crow: DxD, Highschool, DxD: Shatter Destiny, RWBY's Reaper, Code Geass: The Miraculous Birthday, Fractured Reality, Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack, Devil Survivor: Destiny Rewind, and some of his new projects, such as Lagrange 111: You Are (Not) Alone, Tokyo Ghoul: A Flowered Colored Darker Than Black, Persona 4: The Unseen Truth, Monarch, Kill the Deadly Sin, Code Geass: The Butterfly Effect, DxD: Final, DC Heroes: FORGOTTEN BLOODSTAINED LEGACY, and DxD: Nocturne.**

 **I highly recommend you check them all out.**

 **I really appreciate your help, man. Couldn't have done this without ya!**

 **Thank you to all who continue to support this story.**

 **Also, Issei is NOT returning to the ORC.**

 **Also…..ALL FLAMES CAN JUST BURN IN HELL!... So don't even bother.**

 **Otherwise…..ENJOY!**

 **To KillAllTheDevils: We saw what you posted on our newly updated story, LNCE of Kresnik. And we are both really hate you right now. First off, you didn't even comment one thing…NOT! A! SINGLE! THING! On LNCE of Kresnik! All you said was to update THIS story! What you did to us was the equivalent of 'Oh, I'm not going to waste my breath on this lame story, I want something else that's better to be updated, so that's what I'm going to review about, not this piece of trash!' Yeah. That's what you are to us right now. While we appreciate people who like our stories….there is a time and place to say things like that. For instance, why the hell did you not tell us to update Crimson Dragon…ON THE CRIMSON DRAGON STORY REVIEWS! Why the Hell would you say something like that so blatantly on LNCE of Kresnik without even saying a damn thing about that specific story?! Do you have any idea how hard we worked on LNCE?! We work hard on all of our stories, and we appreciate if you all took the time to appreciate that we're even writing them at all since we have so much going on right now! What you just did was no better than damn flamers. That type of thing pisses us off!**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 9: Renewed Resolve, Part II: Your Name Is...**

The iron scent of blood filled the still night air.

Cries of battle and of fleeting life resounded.

The drums of war had begun beating.

The entire 1st Ward was nothing short but chaos. The streets were lined with blood and corpses, be it human or Ghoul. Cars were flipped over, either wrecked to mere shreds or nothing but burning wreckage. Homes had become demolished, left only as mere rubble. The carnage continued to grow as the advance came closer and closer towards the Commission of Counter Ghoul HQ.

Every Investigator with a Quinque and their wits about them had taken the field in flocks, armed and ready, confronting the Ghoulish horde. At the very front was Iwa, already donning his Arata armor, and beside him was Houji and Seidou, the latter having already manifested his Kagune, and in both hands were Quinques, twin blades with crimson edges, with a long cable bearing a spike at the end of the hilt.

Its name was Kiseki-O, an A-Rank Quinque made from a Ghoul named Coffin. Since the One-Eyed Ghoul's Quinque was broken years ago, he was given a replacement.

"Everyone!" Iwa shouted, his strong tone booming in the chaotic air. "Get ready!"

"Right!" His comrades cried in agreement. Houji readied his Quinque while Seidou watched intently at the horizon.

Any second now...any second now, the Ghouls of Aogiri will be charging at them. The grip on Kiseki-O tightened. He knew for sure that one of the few leading the charge would be Issei Hyoudou.

'This time...' he swore to himself. 'I'll definitely save you...'

XXXXXXXXXX

Kuoh was just as quiet as he remembered it. However, unlike the last time he was here, he felt a bit nostalgic, a small smile spreading across his lips as he stared out at the town from up above in the air. '...it feels... nice, up here.' he thought.

It was a pleasant feeling. He was standing far above the ground where he prey gathered. Up here, he was weightless, powerful, and free. It was all quiet. The only sound being the rushing.

He closed his eyes as he relished in this sensation. As he later opened them, he gazed upon the earth in a sense of nostalgia.

"...I missed being here," he muttered absent-mindedly. "I wonder... is this how... HE felt?"

His thoughts drifted back to Issei Hyoudou. Not the idiot that tried to replace him...but the one he fought in that dimensional space.

He couldn't but feel it would be how he felt, staring at the place he protected. He wondered if he could live here, like he did, with Eto.

"...Kurimuzon, what are you gawking for?" a cold voice told him, causing him to scowl. He looked down to see Tatara standing atop a water tank, glaring at him impatiently. "Let's go... His Majesty wants us to get rid of the vermin here."

"...Fine..." The Dragon agreed reluctantly. He didn't like Tatara...more like he hated Tartara.

He didn't used to before. Back then, he followed orders without questioning him... but he did feel scared whenever he threatened him.

Now, he wanted to kill him just being near him.

He no longer felt like the frightened dog he was before. Instead of terror, an intense hatred and rage filled his being. However, there were two reasons why he didn't follow through.

The first being that Eto and the King still need him.

The other being his Devil side alerting him that Tatara was dangerous.

He wasn't sure what about him was dangerous. In comparison to Eto and the King, he was significantly weaker... but there was something off about him that he couldn't quite place, like a hidden asset within him that screamed danger.

For now, he would trust his instincts, and follow through with his orders.

As much as he hated them.

He spread his wings and shot forward like a bullet.

Tatara and Noro were already ahead of him, moving at a quick and fast pace. "Tatara-sama," God-OW! how he hated to say those words. He was going to have to rinse his mouth out later. "What exactly are we doing here?"

"We're getting rid of a few pests." Tatara replied, his red eyes already coming into their darkened state. "We've gotten word that both the Sitri and Gremory heiresses have decided to ally themselves with the CCG. They've caused us quite enough trouble, and if they're with the humans, then we can't overlook their actions any further."

Kurimuzon frowned. Gremory... wasn't she the one who...?

He recalled back to his previous visit to Kuoh...when he fought against a red haired woman and the other Devils.

And again at the Auction, where he killed Issei Hyoudou.

'Why...?' he grimaced, a hand clutching at where his heart was. 'Why do I feel so... anxious?'

Normally, he would not hesitate to enter the fray of battle. But now...now he wasn't so sure.

What was happening to him?

'Are you okay?' he heard the child ask him. 'We can go back to Miss Eto and Valerie-chan if you want.'

"I wish..." he muttered. "But Eto-chan and the King gave us orders." He growled, stealing a glare at Tatara. "...though I wish I wasn't with this asshole."

'...I agree...' The child nodded. 'That man...that man is very scary...'

"...I know...While it's true my power surpasses his...I feel as if he is hiding something..."

[What are you two yakking about?] Ddraig asked, joining the conversation.

'It's about the man in white.'

[Oh, Tartar sauce... What about him?]

"...there is something off with that guy...something pretty dangerous. My instincts are telling me to be as far from him as possible..." he murmured.

[Well, I'm not surprised.] the dragon quipped. [Back when the old you got his ass handed to him by that guy, he was able to hold his own against the Gremory girl and her peerage... which is surprising, given how strong they all are. One thing's for sure, if he has that kind of strength, it's little wonder that he's one of the top dogs of Aogiri.]

"Yeah...Even for a Ghoul he is strong...there must be something more to him than meets the eye..."

[Like that Rio character?]

"...yes..."

'Speaking of mister blue bird...' the child frowned. 'do you think he's okay?'

"Your worried about him?"

[Well, technically speaking, you did eat him... not that I give a damn. Good riddance!]

'That's mean, Mr. Oppai!'

[Okay, first off, quit calling me that!] Ddraig growled. [Secondly, I don't give a damn if it's mean! He's Niddhog's host! I couldn't care what happens to that brat if it means that stupid black asshole's gone!]

"...Just why do you hate the Black Dragon?" Kurimuzon wondered. "What did he do to you?"

[HE CALLED ME A RED OVERGROWN IGUANA!] Ddraig roared. [DO YOU KNOW HOW HUMILIATING IT IS?! WHO THE HELL COMPARES ONE OF THE HEAVENLY DRAGONS TO A DAMNED LIZARD!]

'...there's a difference?' the child asked.

"...That is a rather childish reason. Based on your rage...I'd assume he'd done something much worse."

[Screw you!] the dragon growled. [Tch, whatever! Fact is, I don't give two shits what happens to Niddhog's host, so long as he goes!]

'Once again, you are a cranky dragon.'

[Shut it, shrimp.]

"...Why was I stuck with such a childish being for a partner?" Kurimuzon scoffed.

The dragon growled in response before pausing. Partner... that...

That was the first time Kurimuzon had referred to him as such.

Just not too long ago, the One Eyed Ghoul would never think to call him that...only as a nuisance.

But now...

Could it be that... the child was...?

...no, he couldn't think like that yet. Not when he had to be sure. For now, he would simply observe.

He wouldn't get his hopes up...for he wouldn't be able to cope with it being crushed by the probably truth.

He had seen his partner beaten, broken, and shattered. He was just a shell of what he once was. But after seeing the Issei Hyoudou from the other dimension...he had hope again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"HOLD THE LINE! DON'T LET A SINGLE ONE THROUGH!"

Iwa cried as he cut down another Aogiri Ghoul. But as one fell, many more took its place.

It had become an all out warzone. Kagune met Quinque. Lives of both Ghoul and Human dropped like flies. The ground was dyed with the malicious color of blood.

It was a war, plain and simple... And it was by far the most gruesome in the history of Japan.

Because neither side would be satisfied unless the other was completely decimated.

Seidou was in the thick of it all with Houji, Kagune and Quinque blazing.

He was like a relentless beast. Silvery plumes struck down enemies from afar while his chained blades cut apart any opposition nearby.

He mowed down several Ghouls with Ukaku shards, reducing several Aogiri members into mere porcupines.

He didn't care how many stood in his way. He was going to rend them all to pieces. It was because of Aogiri that he was like this.

It's because of them that so many people have suffered.

It's because of them that Issei was like this!

"Come on you sons of bitches!" he screamed, Kakugan glaring for all to see. "Come on!"

Fury and determination had overtaken him. He WAS going to save his friend! Aogiri be damned!

"Damn, would you look at him go?" Ui remarked as he impaled a Ghoul on the end of his spear before whirling around, delivering a round-house kick to another Ghoul. It was soon smashed into the ground by Iwa, turning it into bloody paste and smashed bone. "I knew he has one of the Owl's Kagune, but this is beyond incredible."

"I believe it's more than just his Kagune." The bulky man stated as he cleaved another enemy in half. "Takizawa-kun is fighting with intense drive and purpose!"

Seidou roared as he lunged himself into the air, spinning his body around as several Ukaku shards went flying, pelting the ground with red shards. Once he laded in the thick of the horde of red-clad Ghouls, he swung around wildly, silvery plumes and blades slashing apart any close enough. Blood gushed into the air, along with various limbs.

"Where is he...?!" He growled to the fallen foes. "Where the hell is Issei Hyoudou?!"

His answer came in the form of a green blade coming down upon him. Immediately, Seidou brought up both of his Quinque, his Kagune reinforcing them. "Heya, boyo!" Naki snarled, a crazed look in his eyes. "Been a while, huh?!"

"Naki!"

Seidou scowled. He was actually looking forward to seeing him. That way, he would finally have revenge against the man who made Issei into that beast.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" He cackled. "Now if you don't mind...I'm gonna cut ya up into teeny tiny bits for killing Gagi and Googi!"

"Funny..." Seidou smirked darkly. "I was gonna tear you apart for turning Issei into that monster!"

Naki grinned back at him. "Hahahahaha! You just don't get it, do ya?!" he shouted as he was thrown away from him, his feet skidding across the pavement. "I wasn't the guy who made him into the dragon in the first place anyway!"

"What?!"

"It was a real pain that Eto-chan kept coming around to see him," the blonde explained, despite the fact that they were in the middle of a battlefield. "So Tatara kept her busy! It made things a lot easier, though!"

"Y-you..." Seidou growled angrily, fury building up in his chest. "You motherfucker! WHERE IS HE?!"

"Not here, if that's what your asking!" Naki laughed. "He's on his way to kill that red-haired bitch!"

"What?!" He shouted in alarm. Red haired...he must be talking about Rias Gremory!

"I imagine by now, they've already turned them into bloody paste." Naki giggled. "Gonna be fun..." Then, his Kakugan overtook his eyes. "Though not as much as me tearing you apart for what you did to Gagi and Gogi you white-haired fucker!"

"They were asking for it!" Seidou growled, readying Kiseki-O. "And you will be joining them six feet under in pieces!"

"THEN COME ON YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Naki roared, leaping himself unto the battlefield.

And all of hell finally reared its head.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at Kuoh Academy, another form of hell was taking place.

"Kiba, look out!"

"SHIT!"

The injured Knight leapt back as another Ghoul stuck down from above.

The blonde knight winced as his wounds flared up. He was barely able to hold onto his sword. He shouldn't even be alive right now. He was beaten up and consumed by the Crimson Dragon….Twice!

However, fate had other plans. While the wounds and stomach acid burns had taken a toll on them, their Kings were able to keep them alive, albeit barely. They had to tend to Asia first as her condition was the most severe at the time. Rias and Akeno had to keep the poor girl from falling into shock from the massive blood loss and lack of organs. Fortunately, Rias still had her vial of Phoenix tears from Ravel to save her in the end. The girl in question was currently recuperating at the CCG, leaving the others to face terror incarnate.

None of those who faced Kurimuzon were back to their full fighting strength, as their conditions were still crippling. But they refused to stay down. They had to stop Aogiri.

'S-shit... this is bad...'

"Oh?" the white-haired ghoul tilted his head. "Oh you actually managed to dodge that one? Color me impressed..."

"D-damn you...!" Kiba growled, anger flaring in his body. "You're going to pay for what you did to Issei!"

"Hm, how stale..." Tatara snorted. "Revenge, is it? Such a petty thing... But at times, it can be quite the powerful motivator." He craned his head, turning to the other white-haired Ghoul. "Don't you think so, dragon?"

Kurimuzon looked away from his superior, as if looking troubled about something. Facing off against him was Xenovia, Durandal in hand. "...I..."

"No need to answer." Tatara chided. "For now... just kill them all. You don't want to disappoint Eto, do you?"

Kurimuzon's eyes narrowed. How dare he bring Eto into this. He did not know her. None of them truly did. Only he and he alone.

...However...he had a point. He didn't want to disappoint her. So fight he must.

"...understood."

Xenovia formed a scowl on her face, her grip on her blade tightening. "How dare you use him like that!"

"It is because he is our weapon, that is why." The white haired Ghoul stated as he threw a red knife towards the wounded Knight. "He is but a tool for our King's Dream to come true!"

Kiba knocked it away, and retaliated by forging a demon sword in his hand, which was wreathed in flame. He dashed forward, blades in hand. Tatara regarded him with amusement as he flicked another knife into his hand. When the blonde reached him, he slammed his Holy Demonic Sword down, and met with the knife. Immediately, he slammed the flaming sword down afterward, and again with the second blade.

The force of the blows were strong, yet sluggish. It left little challenge for Tatara as he moved off to the side, and delivered a kick to Kiba's ribs.

"Gugh!" The blonde Knight spat out blood as his cracked ribs and marred flesh were dealt a heavy blow. He was thrown back and landed harshly on the ground, barely moving.

"Seems like you haven't fully healed yet," Tatara mused. "That makes things easier." His Kagune emerged from behind him, a lashing red tail with marks emerging all over it, flames cackling from within the cracks. "Now... how shall I kill you?"

"...piss off, dick head." The white haired Ghoul turned in accordance to the sound but was met with a fist to the face. The power behind the impact sent him skidding across the ground. The Nekoshou landed gracefully and glared at him. The enemy lifted his head, showing a small bruise around his eye. But even now, it was fading.

"...I had planned on killing you quickly," Tatara narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "But I think Naki will appreciate it if I bring him back a souvenir."

Koneko glared at him in utter hatred, flames wrapping around her hands, while Kiba gave him a similar look, struggling to stand while he held his rib, the flaming demonic sword vanishing. "...your gonna pay."

"Then, by all means..." he spread his arms out invitingly. "Try and make me."

Meanwhile, with Kurimuzon, he was forced to fight against both Xenovia and Irina, both which looking troubled at the prospect of fighting their former friend. The Ghoul in question, however, was the most troubled. He continued to defend against their attacks, which were light-hearted and non-lethal, but that was all he did. He kept his Ukaku, which was wrapped around his arm like a blade, in the defensive position.

'Why...' he questioned. 'Why... is my chest hurting so much?'

He felt nothing but encroaching pain crawl across his chest, as if his heart was screaming out in agony. He wasn't like this before...so why now?

Xenovia slammed Durandal down on him, but blocked it with his Ukaku. Behind him, Irina tossed a light spear his way, only for it to be swatted away by the Bikaku.

Why was he hesitating so...? Usually he had no trouble fighting against foes like this. He just crushes them and eats them!

So why was he holding back?

"...why...?"

He kept questioning himself, even as he fought. The concept was foreign to him.

"...why?"

He brushed off another overhead strike and his Bikaku intercepted another Spear.

"Why?"

He shot out bloody shards to force them away.

"WHY?!"

The two avoided them easily, taking to the air with their wings. That was when Kurimuzon heard the sound of lightning cackling from behind him. "Try not to die, 'kay, Issei-kun?" He turned over his shoulder, and saw Akeno giving him a smile that reminded him of Nu, and found himself being smashed into the ground by several bolts of lightning.

"Graaagh!" He cried in pain as electricity pounded him. However, compared to the searing pain of having over a million volts launched right into his mouth...

...THIS WAS NOTHING!

Kurimuzon growled, and his Ukaku unfurled, returning to a pair of bloody wings. He launched several crystals, but they were all destroyed by the electrical wall surrounding Akeno, a playful grin on her face. "You know, I've always wanted to punish you like this..." she said coyly. "Though, I wish it were under better circumstances~"

Punish...What? Who the hell was she?

Why was she talking like that?

"Well, here's another~"

Kurimuzon wouldn't stay there like a sitting duck. He unfurled his black wings and shot off towards the woman. In an instant, he dug his fist into her abdomen.

However, the attack wasn't as strong as he wanted it to be. It was supposed to rip through her stomach... why had he held back? If he hadn't, the woman wouldn't have been alive right now. She coughed violently, and before given the chance to recover, he slammed his bikaku down on her.

She then hurtled straight to the ground. But even then, the blow was too weak. Instead of making a crater, she just hit the earth.

He bit his lower lip. Why... why did he keep holding back?! These were the people who insulted Eto, the ones who told him that she was using him! They deserved to die! So... why...?!

"Eat THIS!" Rias screamed as the Power of Destruction tore the ground apart, aiming straight for Tatara. The man simply jumped away, allowing the blast to miss its mark... or so he believed. Instead, the red-haired woman smirked as it suddenly changed direction, flowing forward to upward, curving along as it went straight for him.

"What?" The Ghoul questioned as the blast hurtled towards him.

The darkened red blast consumed him, and soon curled again, this time slamming back into the ground, where it exploded with velocity. The ground cracked apart, red blasts ripping it apart before debris went flying. From where he was, Kurimuzon watched the exchange in shock. "Since when could she do that?!" he asked, shocked. "She could never do that, could she?!"

 **[It appears the Gremory Girl has not been idle these last three years.]** Ddraig remarked. **[She's learned how to control the Power of Destruction with great control.]**

As the dust cleared, it revealed Tatara, who stood in the middle of the crater. His coat was charred, and his skin was slightly burnt. His face showed mild irritation. "...I see you've improved since we met last time, Heiress of the House of Gremory." he said, mildly impressed. "Did losing your precious Pawn make you all that annoyed?"

Rias snarled at him. "You would know..." she growled. "I will say this only once... Give me back my Issei."

"Afraid not. Eto's become quite attached to the dragon, and I'd rather not have my ear chewed off for letting him go." the Ghoul shrugged. "Besides... His Majesty has a use for him."

"You talk as if I care."

Rias snapped. She just about had it with this man! She was tired of his babbling! She was sick of him!

She...she just wanted her Issei back! And the man before her was the one who took him away!

Strangely, Kurimuzon felt... what was it? Happy? Confused? 'Why does she want to save someone who tried to erase me?' he pondered, frowning. 'I killed him, didn't I?'

 **[Technically speaking you ARE Issei Hyoudou, no matter how much you deny it.]** Ddraig told him, much to his ire. Why the hell do people keep comparing him to that brown-haired asshole who tried to erase him? **[Besides, there's another reason.]**

"And what could that possibly be?"

 **[She sees Issei the same way Eto sees you.]**

"...Eh?" That lone reason was enough to make Kurimuzon pause.

She...she sees Issei like how Eto sees him?

What the heck did that...

...oh.

...So she loved him...?

"...I...see..."

He didn't know what else to say...If..if he really WAS Issei Hyoudou...and if that red haired woman loved Issei...then...

"...this is confusing." Kurimuzon frowned. He wasn't sure how to feel about this. One on hand, he only held love for Eto, the girl who had given him a reason to exist, a reason to live. She was everything to him, a goddess and more. Without her, this existence would be nothing but a living hell.

On the other hand, hearing that this red-haired girl, Rias Gremory, loved Issei, he felt... overjoyed?

Why...Why did he feel that? It didn't make any sense...He doesn't even know that woman.

And yet... he could only feel the rushing heartbeat in his chest. Unknown to him, a tear had fallen from his face.

He...he was crying...?

Xenovia caught sight of this, and paused. Issei.. he was... crying?

Irina noticed it too. She felt a stab to her heart after seeing such a thing.

"Is-is he...?"

"He is..." the blue-haired girl nodded. "You... do not suppose...?"

Was...Was Issei finally starting to remember them...?

Back to the battle at hand, Tatara was on the defensive, moving back and forth between trying to kill these annoying pests, and trying to keep himself from getting too injured. They were rather tenacious, despite the fact that they had all nearly been on death's door not too long ago. The blonde Knight was fighting bravely, ignoring his wounds, but they still hindered him, making it easy to exploit him, but still found himself trying to defend against the Power of Destruction and the white-haired brat's punches.

It also had not helped matters that the Gremory's Queen had decided to join in as well. 'It appears the dragon is distracted.' he noted idly. 'Oh well, it's of no matter... I can deal with them myself.'

He whipped out two more red knives from his sleeve. He was starting to get pressed by the growing group surrounding him.

He may have to resort to THAT.

"Kiba," Rias called out. "Now!"

"Hai!" The Knight slammed his Holy Demonic Sword into the ground, eyes blazing in fury. "SWORD BIRTH!"

From the ground, countless blades erupted, all aimed to skewer Tatara from below. Without missing a beat, he used his Bikaku as a spring board to jumped above them.

"My turn~"! Akeno giggled as she called down a bolt of thunder. Tatara glared at the woman in contempt before he wrapped himself in his Bikaku. Though the bolt still struck him, his Kagune had proved to be far sturdier than they had thought. Most of it had been torn apart, but the Ghoul himself was relatively unharmed. This caused the raven-haired woman to pout. "Oh, now that is just unfair."

"...my turn." Koneko deadpanned as she leaped forward, cocking her fist back.

"Nuisance!" The white haired man brandished both of his knives and stabbed them into the girl's legs.

Koneko winced in pain, but she didn't stop. Tatara scowled as he was forced to use his Bikaku again, which was still in the process of regenerating. The flames, added to the force of the punch, caused it to fall apart, and slam straight into Tatara's abdomen. "Khrk?!" the man gaped as he was flung straight into the building, smashing into the wall and inside. Koneko tumbled to the ground once her feet touched the floor, wincing in pain from how the blades stuck into her tender legs.

"Koneko, you alright?!" Xenovia asked. The small girl nodded, gritting her teeth as she pulled the knives out. They glanced over to where the Ghoul had been flung into. "Was that enough?"

"I doubt it." Rias replied. "That Ghoul defeated all of us last time, and though we've improved, we're still a long ways to go."

"Yeah..." Kiba nodded before looking to Kurimuzon. "Hey... why hasn't he made any moves?"

The girls turned their heads to the Ghoul. He...he was just standing there...not doing anything.

Kurimuzon was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to understand what was going on. 'So, Rias likes you, and Eto likes you...' the child recapped the information for him, though he was still shocked. The red-haired woman...loved him? Why? How?! 'Isn't that... a good thing?'

"I...I don't know..." He shook his head. "I just...I just don't want to betray Eto...She loves me and I love her...but this red haired woman...how does she know me?"

He gritted his teeth in frustration. "I...I'm not him...! I'm not Issei Hyoudou! He-he tried..." he gripped his head. "He tried to erase me...! Why would she be...?!"

'But...wouldn't you have done the same if you were in his shoes?'

'If you had a chance to go back to the one you love...wouldn't you do the same?'

"Should we..." Kiba hesitated. "Try to... talk some sense into him?"

"What good would it do?" Irina frowned heavily. "I mean... Do we..." She bit her lip. "Do we even... deserve to stand with Issei anymore?"

"I...I don't know..." Xenovia shook her head, unsure of it herself.

Kiba glanced over at the third Ghoul, which had not moved at all since the fight started. "What about that one?" he asked, slightly anxious. "I don't know about you, but... I think we should take him down quickly. Something about him, it... it scares me."

"I don't blame you..." Akeno nodded. "That Ghoul... he hasn't made any moves at all. In fact, he hasn't moved from that spot since the battle began."

The Ghoul, Noro, remained still ever since his associates engaged in combat. There wasn't a need for him to enter the fray, both Tatara and Kurimuzon already had a handle on things. But Given the current situation, the purple-haired Ghoul tensed himself for a fight.

"...we've still got the other one to worry about." Koneko reminded them, looking to the building. True enough, the other Devils tensed when Tatara emerged. His jacket was now torn up, barely left standing, and his mask was heavily cracked. If the look in his eyes was any indication, he was not pleased at all.

"I must say this at least," he spoke in annoyance. "I don't believe... I've ever felt so irritated in all of my life. Not since the day Houji took my subordinates from me."

His anger brought forth bitter memories of the past. Back when his precious comrades were eradicated by the Investigator he wanted to kill with his own hands.

'Fei...'

His Kakugan formed. "...I've had enough playing around with you all." he said venomously. "It's time... you all died."

He raised his hand forward, spreading out his fingers, as if reaching out for something. The group immediately became bewildered, and prepared themselves. He was up to something. "...That which stabbed the holy son, and pinned him to the cross that became one of three holy treasures..." Tatara spoke, his tone cold and frigid. "It's time... to pin the sinful denizens to the cross of judgment."

His hands became engulfed in a bright light. The Devils felt chills go down their spine. Their instincts were telling them to flee in fear of what would happen next. As the glare died down, The White haired Ghoul was shown to have something between each of his fingers.

They were thin, ornately crafted nails that were approximately a little over a foot long. Each one had a series of runes carved into the shaft. At the blunt end of each one, a different symbol was engraved. They all radiated intense Holy Aura.

"W-what the hell...?" Kiba's eyes widened, his body feeling cold. "W-what... is this?"

"It can't be..." Xenovia and Irina seemed to recognize it, and their eyes widened. "T-That is...!"

Tatara smirked sinisterly beneath his mask. "Yes, members of the Church should be well familiar with this Sacred Gear..." he said, chuckling. "It took twenty of our strongest Ghouls just to kill it's previous owner, and we lost seventeen in the process. It was well worth it, however..."

He slipped into a stance. "Now, then... allow me to show you..."

In the next second, his voice echoed behind them. "...the Dead Apostle."

"GAAAAAGH!"

The blonde Knight screamed as a white-hot pain erupted in his shoulder. He looked down and saw the sharp end of a nail protruding from his upper arm. His good arm.

"KIBA!" Rias cried out, eyes widening in fury as she rounded on Tatara. "You bastard!" She unleashed a wave of her family's power, allowing it to rip apart the ground as it charged straight at the Ghoul.

The ghoul just smirked beneath his mask and swung the nails down upon the incoming mass of energy.

To their shock and disbelief, the nails pierced right through it, dispersing it completely. Rias was left speechless, unable to believe her own eyes. "H-how...?!"

"Don't be so shocked yet, little heiress..." Tatara said mockingly. "The show... has only just begun."

He flung two of the eight nails in his hand at the closest foes, which just so happened to be the red haired heiress and her Queen.

The first slammed straight into Rias' right left bicep, whereas the second stabbed straight into Akeno's eye, causing the both of them to scream out in agonizing pain. Rias staggered, clutching her arm while gritting her teeth, while Akeno was shuddering, her hands at the nail, the skin of her palms sizzling as she pulled it out. "Y-you bastard!" Rias screamed in rage, holding out her palm to create another blast.

But nothing had emerged. Instead, glowing yellow glyphs appeared on her hands, causing the group to grow bewildered. "W-what?!"

"Dead Apostle is a Sacred Gear on par with even the Longinus..." Tatara informed her, two nails replacing his thrown ones. "More so because it is a relic, just like the True Longinus, the spear that stabbed Jesus Christ, as well as Incinerate Anthem, the cross that hung him for days on end. It's most unique aspect..." He held up one of the nails. "Is the power to seal the intended target's 'senses.'"

"Senses?" Kiba frowned, anger boiling in his breast. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Akeno pulled out the nail, tossing it to the ground. She clutched at her bleeding eye, but her right remained closed. "R-Rias..." the Queen gasped in shudders of pain. "I...I can't see...!"

"What?!" The others looked at her in alarm.

"Exactly like that." Tatara stated as the nails reappeared in his hands.

Xenovia's eyes narrowed dangerously. "To think a Ghoul would be in possession of one of the very things that relate to Jesus Christ..." her eyes narrowed into a glare. "How dare you!"

"It was easy...all I had to do was kill its previous host and take it for myself. I have to admit...Fallen Angels are capable of creating the most useful of devices. It was ironic really...he was bound to a mechanical cross and crucified before he died."

Kurimuzon froze, his heart suddenly gripped tightly as if it were in a vice. A cross...crucified...?!

"A-Asia..." He gripped his head, a brutal image in his head. A blonde girl hung limply on a cross, her eyes glazed over. "N-no... W-what?!"

What is going on?! Who was that woman? Why did he feel pain? Why did he feel sad? Why did he feel rage?!

What the hell is happening to him?!

"You bastard!" Kiba growled as he forged a Demonic Sword in his hand. "I'll kill you!"

Tatara's eyes seemed to mock him. "...give it your best shot, boy."

"Graagh!" He roared as he leapt forward. His legs groaned in agony from the sudden acceleration, but he continued onward.

Tatara easily deflected his blow, knocking the sword out of his hand, and rammed a nail into his shoulder, causing him to scream. His body tumbled past him, flopping to the ground. "F-fuck...!"

"If that truly was your best..." He looked down on him condescendingly. "...Then you have no hope of beating me, much less kill me."

Kiba snarled, trying to push himself off the ground, only to fall back to the floor. "I-I can't..." He gritted his teeth. "Feel my legs...?"

"So then..." Tatara looked to the group, flipping Dead Apostle in his hand. "Who's next on the list?"

His question was greeted with two blades incoming to strike his face.

Xenovia and Irina's blades were defended by his flaming Bikaku, however the blue-haired woman was far from done. "This is for Issei, you son of a bitch!" she screeched, eyes flaring in rage as Durandeel glowed brightly. She pushed up against him, causing Tatara to slide back. The white-haired Ghoul showed indifference before he performed a backflip, his tail knocking her away before Irina launched forward, intending on striking him down.

"This is heaven's judgement!" the woman shouted, tears in her eyes as memories of what transpired returned to her. If it weren't for Aogiri... for this Ghoul... then, Issei... Issei would be...! "Now, die!"

The Ghoul smirked. "...pitiful."

With a blur of his hands, a few more nails vanished. They were soon found to be stabbed into the body of the approaching Angel and Devil.

Irina and Xenovia found themselves stunned for only a moment. Four were stabbed into Irina, one going through each of her limbs whereas Tatara impaled three nails into Xenovia, one in her thigh, one in her shoulder, and the other at her stomach. Durandal had become heavy, barely able to lift, while Irina suddenly felt her beautiful, white wings disappearing, as if they were never there. In that one instant of shock registering in their brains, Tatara had struck. His Bikaku slammed into Irina' piercing through her stomach, and causing blood to gush from her mouth, suspended in the air before being tossed to the ground with a sickening crunch. Several bones had been snapped or broken with the force of hitting the earth.

"Gragh...!" the blue haired woman gasped, suddenly feeling the loss of strength in both her arms and legs. Her body fell to the ground, unable to move. "W-what... Why..." she gritted her teeth, trying to summon her wings, but to no avail. "N-no...!"

Tatara chuckled. "Without your arms or legs, and without your power to wield Durandal, nor your strength as a Devil... you're as weak as a human."

"...go to hell!"

Tatara craned his neck, only to find a blue-flamed fist smashing into the side of his face.

The Ghoul was flung in the air for a brief moment before reorienting himself. As he spun mid-air, he threw the last nail he had on hand. It impaled Koneko straight through her solar plexus.

Koneko howled in pain, doubling over. She fell to her knee, her breathing labored. "W-what..." she wheezed. "D-did you...?!"

Tatara landed on the ground, rubbing his jaw. "Quite the hook you have..." he noted boringly. "Still, I doubt you can be as effective, with only a lung functioning." He spread out his hands, creating eight more nails. "So, then... Which do you want to lose next? Your powers as a devil? Your abilities as a Nekoshou? Or, perhaps..." His eyes glowered, the sclera becoming black. "...your life?"

Rias snarled from where she was, gripping the nail on her arm, despite the pain it brought her, screaming as she yanked it out. "Don't... you... dare...!" she howled in fury. "Harm my servant!"

Tatara looked over to Rias, who was sweating heavily, her body trembling. He was impressed... by now, she should have passed out. Especially since her magic was blocked off. "Your stronger than you look..." he chuckled morbidly. "In that case..."

He tossed the nails into the air. In the next second, their numbers doubled, several more appearing all around him, each poised and ready. Tatara glared at the fallen Devils and Angel before him with a dark malicious intent. "I believe I've had enough playtime..." he chuckled. "I'll kill you all right here, seeing as how I failed to do so three years ago when I took Issei Hyoudou."

Kurimuzon's eyes widened. "W-what..." he mumbled, shock overcoming him. "D-did he... just...?!"

"Now then..." He raised his arm, fingers poised to snap. "All of you..."

Suddenly, another image played out in his mind.

 _Issei lifelessly gazed at them from Noro's clutches, the man taking another small bite from him, just missing his vitals._

"B...u...ch...ou..." he gasped out weakly. "R...u...n..."

Rias did not hear her servant's words as she unleashed her power upon the man in white. "You will pay for this transgression!" she declared, her beautiful blue eyes becoming a darkened bloody red. The man evaded the Power of Destruction, allowing it to obliterate everything in sight.

'So, this is the power of the House of Gremory...' he mused before turning his attention to Kiba and Xenovia, their blades at the ready. The blue-haired woman looked especially furious as she swung Durandeel with Kiba's twin Holy-Demon Swords. His tail blocked Kiba's blades, and halted the woman's assault. "That blade..." he noted, glancing down at the Excalibur fragment. "I never imagined I would see an Exorcist become a Devil..." his gaze then turned to Kiba. "Nor one who could create blades of demonic and holy tint. Such interesting servants the Gremory's have."

"Damn you!" Kiba roared. He summoned a third Holy-Demonic Sword and grasped it between his teeth. He swung his head to slice the monster who hurt his best friend!

But the moment it made contact with the man's head, it shattered.

"Hmph...who knew that these blades were so brittle?" He used his tail to smash the blades away and flung the blue haired girl away.

Xenovia was quick to regain her footing, using her sword to slow down her rapid retreat. Koneko charged at the man, her fist reared back. "...You'll pay!" she hissed and thrusted her hand fist forward. The man dodged it easily, but that did not stop the Nekomata's assault as she continued to deliver a flurry of attack. He evaded each attack effortlessly like they were nothing. When her punches failed, Koneko lowered herself and swung her leg, hoping to knock the man off balance.

He used the tail to bounce off the ground. His eyes widened when he suddenly felt himself frozen in place for only a few seconds. "What?"

"Xenovia!" Gasper shouted. "NOW!"

The woman leaped, and swung her blade with all of her might. It sliced through the man's arm, causing him to groan in pain before glaring at her. Taking a hold of Durandal, he tore it out of his arm and twirled around, slamming his leg into her stomach, and sent her back down to the ground.

"Guagh!" The force of the impact felt as if her internal organs had ruptured. Blood spewed from her mouth as she was driven into the concrete ground, breaking it apart as she skidded across it. Durandal Flew out of her grasp and stabbed into the ground next to where she landed, a visible crack on the blade.

Once the man saw he was done with her, he shifted his focus to the one who froze him: Gasper.

"You..." he growled. "Are annoying." He swung his tail at the boy. He grew bewildered when he suddenly vanished. 'This sensation...' he noticed his warped senses immediately, turning his head just in time to see dozens of sparks of electricity heading straight toward him.

"Usually, I take my time when torturing my prey..." Akeno said with a merciless tone, her usual playful smile nowhere to be seen. "But, you hurt my precious kouhai... So I'll obliterate you completely!"

She extended her hand, causing bolts of lightning to burst forth from her palm. Anything that got in its way was instantly vaporized. The man noticed this, but didn't even so much as twitch. Once the attack got in close, he jumped away using his tail. The bolt struck the ground, melting it into a crater that was as smooth as glass.

'The Lighting Priestess...' the man recognized such prowess anywhere, his interest growing. 'A shame we can only bring back the boy... Kanou would enjoy having such projects to work with.'

"You won't get away!" Rias screamed, as she unleashed more of her power. The man's eyes widened when he saw wave after wave after wave of dark, crimson power obliterate everything in it's path, heading straight for him. Once again, he felt his senses becoming distorted. He noticed Gasper's presence beside the red-haired Devil. 'I see now! He can alter one's perception of time and freeze them in place!'

Smirking at this realization, the man figured out how to counter this tactic: Eliminate the boy from the equation. His tail moved more rapidly than before, now poised to strike the boy down.

Unfortunately, the Power of Destruction would not allow him to do that.

The mass of black energy intercepted the encroaching appendage before it could even get close to the boy. The man instinctively pulled his tail away, not wanting it to get obliterated. He jumped away from the destructive force and landed further away, better assessing the battlefield.

"Answer me!" Rias screamed at him. "Why did you hurt Issei?!"

"So, that's the mutt's name..." the man chuckled. "Well, he caught my interest... I must say, that Sacred Gear is something."

"Sacred Gear...You mean you did it for his Boosted Gear?!" Rias barked in demanding.

"Boosted Gear...? Ah! So that's what it was...So this boy possesses the Longinus containing the Welsh Dragon. This makes it even more interesting!" The man clapped in elation.

"Y-you bastard...!" Kiba roared. "I'll kill you!"

"I don't know what your plans are with Issei..." Asia gritted her teeth, glaring at the man with intense hatred. "But... We won't let you get away with this!"

"Yeah!" Gasper nodded in agreement. "No one gets away with hurting our friends!"

The man couldn't help but laugh. "Is that so?" he said with amusement. "Well, by all means..." His eyes changed again, from red and white to red and black. "Give it your best shot."

Everyone flinched from the sudden action. They recognized those eyes anywhere; it was the eyes of a feral, starving predator that preys on Humans, Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels alike.

The enemy they were facing...was a Ghoul.

"B-bu..chou..." Issei gasped out weakly, watching his friends being destroyed one by one. It was agonizing... it was so pitiful, being able to do nothing. "Fo-forget about me... R-ru...n.."

"No!" Rias barked back. "We are not leaving you! I refuse to allow one of my servants to die, especially when I haven't...!"

"Well, enough pleasantries..." The Ghoul interrupted, his tail flickering. "Shall we?"

He made the first move, charging straight at Rias. Kiba was quick to intercept, his blades meeting the tail. Koneko charged alongside him, her fists clenched tightly.

"...Go away you pest!" The man swung his arm out, catching Koneko at the stomach. The force of the blow rivaled that of a Rook's strength, thus winding her. She couldn't react in time as the man brought his leg up and kicked her into the air.

He then diverted his attention to Kiba, who was still snarling viciously at him. "How dare you hurt Issei-kun you bastard!"

He didn't respond, instead he brought up his tail to deflect the blades. "Pitiful!" he growled as he rammed his knee into Kiba's stomach, causing several ribs to break. Blood spurt out of his mouth. With a quick launch, he was beside Koneko. That was when the tail slammed them both back to the ground.

They didn't get back up.

"How fragile you all are..." he muttered before coming face to face with the Lightning Priestess

"You...you..." Lightning crackled not only from her hands, but from her entire body. "...I'll erase you from the face of the earth!" Billions of volts of electricity exploded from her and arced toward the man, who only gazed at the attack with disappointment.

"How boorish." he dismissed it as he leaped back, evading each arc of electricity. However, just as the next arc came to pass, he suddenly found himself frozen. He glared at Gasper, who flinched upon being gazed at by such unearthly eyes. 'Annoying little pest!'

"Gasper!" Rias roared, unleashing more bloody devastation upon him. "Keep him there!"

"Let's end this, Rias!" Akeno unleashed powerfu l volts of electricity, the ground being torn apart.

"Hmph...Useless." From the man's sleeve, two red knives appeared. The hold on him lessened for the smallest fraction of a second after this action. In that short span of time, he flung both knives at the cross-dressing boy.

At that same time, both the arcs of electricity and the devastation of the Power of Destruction collided with him. Gasper gasped out in shock when he felt the knives pierce into his stomach and shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Gasper!" Rias cried in worry.

"D-don't worry about me, Buchou!" the half-Vampire tried to assure her, falling to the ground. "It's... it's okay..." He gazed out at the rising smoke. "We've... we've won..."

"...Oh? Really now?"

All Three heads whipped toward the plume of smoke. With one flick of his tail, the man dispersed the dust that concealed him. His clothing was scorched and tattered, and his flesh was just as destroyed. However, before their eyes, the burned and damaged skin and muscle tissue repaired themselves.

"B-but...how?!"

"I do believe we have played around long enough..." the man said, growing annoyed. "Noro."

In one gesture, he flung Issei's body into the air. In a single swift moment, the demonic appendage shot forward, its teeth clamping down on his body. Slowly, as if swallowing him whole, the teen was dragged down inside.

Rias' eyes widened in horror, her body suddenly becoming rigid. This action was mirrored by Akeno.

Then, all of hell broke loose. "YOU BASTARDS!" the Destruction Queen screamed, tears running down her face as she unleashed all of her power upon him.

Akeno had tears in her eyes as she called upon all of her power, bringing down several arks of lighting, all far more powerful than the last.

The white-haired man smiled. "Good."

Then, in all but mere moments... everything had reached an end.

The very last thing Issei had seen before he had lost all sense was watching all of his friends fall...

One.

By.

One.

"N-no...!" Kurimuzon's head threatened to split open. "No... no no!"

Even beneath his mask, he could see a dark smile on Tatara's face. "...die."

"NO!"

Tatara snapped his fingers. In the next second, the nails shot forward. Rias shut her eyes, not wishing to see the end.

This... it was all so stupid. They had come so far... and her loved one, the man she wanted nothing more than to see one last time, back to his old self, was right in front of him, so close... yet so far away. Was this her punishment? For being unable to see his feelings? For being unable to understand Issei's pain?

Was she... even being worth being next to him, after causing him so much pain?

A tear fell from her face. "I'm sorry... Issei..."

...

"...why...did I just..."

"Just what do you think you're doing, Kurimuzon?" Tatara's voice took a lethal tone. The wrong answer would promise death.

Rias opened her eyes, and found herself staring at Issei...

...with several nails stabbed into his back.

"I...Is...Issei...?"

Kurimuzon opened his mouth, blood gushing from his back, staining his white coat red, and blood dribbling from the corners of his mouth. "T-this..." he gaped, his voice weak. "Is... wrong..."

Tatara narrowed his eyes. "...and pray tell, what does that mean?"

"You...You didn't...The King...never said you had to kill them...! Eto...said you didn't...have to kill them...! They...they were all already crippled...why kill them?!" He barked back.

"...What annoying blather from a useless animal."

Kurimuzon glared back at him, barely able to breath. His legs wouldn't move, and neither would his arms. His breathing felt heavy, and his vision was so damned blurred. His Kagune had dissolved, and his strength felt so weak... it was as if everything that allowed him an advantage was lost to him.

"...g-go..." He craned his neck, giving Tatara the best glare he could muster. "...to hell...!"

Tatara gave him a cold, impassive glare. "...hmph."

With a flick, another nail shot forward. This one struck him straight in the head, piercing barely into the skull, but nowhere close to the brain, causing him to gasp in pain, and finally gave leeway for his legs to fall. "ISSEI!" Rias cried, though her words seemed to fall on deaf ears as his body fell forward, flat on his chest. He could barely feel his heart thumping... Was he... going to die...?

"No, no!" the red-haired girl cried, falling to her knees. Slowly, his white hair became stained crimson because of the open wound on his head. "No... please..." She weeped. "Not... not again...!"

Strangely, despite how serious everything was... the Ghoul managed a small smile.

"D..don't...cry..." he muttered. "It...it's weird... but..." Slowly, his smile turned so warm... so familiar...

...so very much like Issei.

"I...hate... s-seeing...y-you..." His eyes shuddered. "C...r...y..."

Then, his eyes closed.

"...I-I...ssei...?"

There was no response.

"I...Iss...Issei..." Rias gently nudged him. "W-was that really you...?"

No response.

"C...c'mon now...You...you're only playing dead...right...?" Her voice cracked, growing more desperate with each silent second.

Still no response.

"I-Issei...?" she called. "P-please, don't do this to me...!" Tears fell from her face, streaming down her cheeks, and falling to the ground. "Issei... please...!"

Again, there was no response...only silence.

Finally, Rias broke. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"...th-thank you...Kurimuzon-san..."

"Huh? Why do you wanna thank me...?" The Ghoul questioned. His once white hair was now stained a dark crimson. Blood continued to drip down his face.

The little boy just smiled.

"I-I really thought that..." tears dribbled down his face. His voice was choked with emotion. "I thought that... I'd be alone again...!"

Kurimuzon frowned slightly, but said nothing. His body was still lying face down. He felt like he had just been tossed into a meat grinder, only for what remained to be then tossed into a pair of gears, crushed, and then dunked in boiling hot water, and repeat the process. He could hardly move, let alone see. The boy was a blurry figure now, but he did notice something odd.

The child's hair was slowly going from white to brown.

"Wh-what...?"

It wasn't just his hair, the boy himself had begun to change. His body grew taller as his clothes changed to a different form of attire.

Kurimuzon recognized him now, the form he took. However, unlike last time... he didn't show anger. Only resignation.

"...Ah, geez..." he groaned, smiling wryly. "I really am you... aren't I?"

Issei smiled wistfully. "Took you three years just to figure that out, huh?"

"No...I actually had an inkling of the connection...I just didn't want to admit it." he spoke earnestly. "I just...didn't want to lose Eto..."

The Devil crouched down, his arms resting on his knees. "Yeah... I kinda know what you mean." Issei said, his smile still present. "You know, that whole thing about me wanting to become a Harem King? The truth is, I... I didn't care about that. I didn't want women surrounding me. I just wanted people to accept me for what I was. They all knew I was a pervert, but, all I could think about, the one thing I wanted was... having friends, people who understood and accepted me for who I was." His smile became brighter. "The Occult Research Club... They were the ones who accepted me. We went through hell together, we fought together, we laughed together, we suffered together... We went through everything you could have imagined, and by the time I realized it, I saw just how lucky I was." A grin formed across his lips. "I was happy... For the first time in so long, I was happy. I finally had people who accepted me for who I was. I was a pervert, and yet, I found a woman who loved me. Me, of all people... Best moment of my life when I found out."

Kurimuzon gave him a small smile. "I see..." he said quietly, closing his eyes. "When... When I was in Naki's room, waking up for the first time, I didn't remember anyone. Not even Eto." He flinched upon saying those words, his hands tightening into balls. "It... scared me. It really did. I was terrified about that. There was no one... no one I could remember. It felt like I was alone, that I had no one to lean on. No one to accept me. No one to care for me. No one to hate me. No one to scold me. No one... no one that held any meaning in my life." Then, his smile returned. "But, then... When I saw her, I remembered. I remembered how she would always come by to see me, when Naki was done. The girl who meant so much... the girl who I... I fell in love with." Tears fell from his face. "Every time I thought about who I used to be... About who I might have been, I felt... scared. That any moment, my life would fall apart. That I wouldn't be Kurimuzon anymore... that I'd lose her. That I'd lose... Eto..."

A sob escaped him. "I don't... I don't wanna go..." he said, tears smearing over his face. "I don't want to disappear..."

"But you won't disappear..." Issei held a hand out to the Ghoul. "It's like the other me said. You are already your own person. There is nothing that can take that away from you."

"B-but..."

"But nothing. I don't want you to go either." He shook his head. "I never wanted that. Remember what I said? I wanted to be your friend."

Issei smiled. "Besides..." he chuckled. "I kinda fell for Eto-chan too, ya know?"

Kurimuzon stared at him in bewilderment, looking at his hand for the longest time. His heart still tightened in fear. What if he did disappear? What if he stopped existing? But... somehow... he felt fine with that.

"I..." he slowly reached out his hand. "I don't... want to lose them..."

Issei closed his eyes. "Not Buchou or the others..."

Kurimuzon's hair flapped almost comically as a breeze past by him, the white flowers crowding all around him being pushed over by the wind. "Not Eto-chan, or Nu..."

As the winds dyed down, the flowers had stopped. Soon, the world around him began to change. The sky, which remained white and bleak, became bright azure. The flowers had become a mix of red, black and white. Slowly, a single figure rose from the ground.

The upper half of his face was hidden by his red hair, but the grin on his face displayed inner peace. He opened his lips, a short string of words falling out.

"...Good Morning..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tatara sighed, shaking his head. "What an annoyance..." he muttered, glaring at Kurimuzon's fallen form in distaste. "If only he hadn't suddenly moved in the way." He felt a burning gaze in his back, causing him to look over his shoulder to see Noro giving him a look. Though his face was hidden, he could still feel the overwhelming force of his glare. "Oh, relax, Noro." he told the gluttonous Ghoul. "He's not dead. Even I'm not stupid enough to deal with Eto. That being said..." he glanced at the unconscious Ghoul. "If the nails aren't removed within 24 hours, he will die, given that all of his senses are now completely blocked off."

Tatara gave a shrug. "Oh well... it doesn't matter."

"...doesn't matter?" The man raised an eyebrow, seeing the kneeling form of Rias suddenly shaking. "Doesn't... matter...?!"

The woman snapped her head up, her once green eyes now a blood red in absolute fury. She stood up on her own legs, rage fueling her every motion.

"Oh?" the Executive raised an eyebrow. "Still capable of standing?"

"Y-you...you..." She gnashed her teeth in livid fury. Beneath her feet, power began to fluctuate. The glowing glyphs on her hands began to fade in and out rapidly. "You...! You...!"

Finally, she reared her head back, and screamed.

"YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU BAAAAASSTAAAAAAAAAAARD!"

The glyphs seemingly broke, and the Power of Destruction finally came unleashed.

"What?!" The white haired man stepped back in shock. She had just broken the seal with emotion alone? Impossible!

Rias' eyes burned with unimaginable rage as she gathered the Power of Destruction within her hands. It writhed around angrily, as if begging to be released, as per its nature to obliterate everything. "I'll never forgive you...!" she screamed as tears fell from her face, tears of anger and sadness. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

She then threw the gathering of power, and allowed it to run free.

"Hmph. While your will is impressive..." He conjured up more nails and swung down, dispersing the energy completely. "Your ability is still too weak."

"Did you forget..." His eyes widened as he looked to the corner of his field of vision, seeing Kiba right beside him, a Demonic Sword in his mouth, crawling along the ground with his two arms. "ABOUT THE REST OF US?!"

"And just what can you do? You can't even stand, let alone fight." He said mockingly.

Kiba growled in anger, and used what little strength he had to swipe at the man, his sword heavy in his mouth. Tatara easily defended against it with his nail, smirking. Sadly, however, he failed to notice the triumphant grin on the blonde's face. 'What? Why is he-?'

"Akeno! Four degrees left, twenty degrees up!"

"What?!" The white haired male whipped his head around after kicking the knight away.

The Lightning Priestess was charging up another bolt of lightning. Her eyes were still closed shut.

"Hai!"

The woman let loose a giant blast, which struck the Ghoul head on. He gritted his teeth in pain as he felt the volts tearing away at him, sending him flying to the ground and smacking straight into the wall of Kuoh Academy. He was not off the hook yet, however, as Rias let loose another blast of the Power of Destruction, equal in force.

"THIS IS FOR ISSEI YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

She poured all of her magic, all of her strength into it. The Power of Destruction was wild as it was set loose, tearing apart the ground. The group watched in awe as the torrent of magical power took on the visage of a fearsome dragon, destroying all in it's path before it opened it's maw, and clamped down on Tatara's still form.

In the next second, a giant explosion followed.

"...Did we get him...?" Xenovia was the one to ask.

They were all waiting on baited breaths. Kiba used his sword, which was stabbed into the ground, to keep him from falling, leaning on it heavily despite the fact that he was on his knees. Koneko and Irina were still on the ground, the latter holding her stomach, where her wound was slowly beginning to close. Despite having sealed off most of her angelic powers, her regenerative abilities were still functioning, if only heavily impaired. Akeno was still left blind, her eye having stopped bleeding, and left only a bloody bruise. Rias was panting heavily, mentally and physically exhausted as she fell to the ground on both her hands and knees. Sweat poured down her face, her breathing labored.

"That... was for... Issei..." she gasped for a breath. "You... white-haired... bastard...!"

From where he stood, watching the spectactle, Noro could honestly say that he was vastly impressed. He did admit, he felt sorry for what happened to Kurimuzon. It seemed that his body was instinctively trying to protect his former comrades, Tatara's words serving as a trigger for them, but he hadn't expected him to remain conscious, especially having been stabbed with so many of Dead Apostle's nails. Although, that being said, he sure as hell knew that Eto was NOT going to be happy with this. No doubt, she would beat Tatara to within an inch of his life, possibly half-kill him, just as Ken Kaneki had done to Ayato all those years ago. He also respected their strength and effort into trying to avenge Kurimuzon, thinking that he had been killed.

However...

"...you..." The group's eyes widened when Tatara slowly emerged from the cloud of dust that had followed. His body looked worse for wear. His jacket was gone, revealing only a sleeveless black muscle shirt that was burned and torn apart, and his mask partially cracked, revealing a portion of his mouth, which was set into an annoyed scowl. Irritation and anger were clear on his face. "Have truly... pissed me off." he said scathingly. "I don't believe I've EVER felt this angered... Not even that damned Investigator has managed to set me off this much."

The Holy Nails reappeared in his hands. However, they were emitting an even more intense flare of holy power. Each nail floated from between his fingers and were suspended mid air. The nails soon multiplied themselves. His Kagune was also brandished and whipped around wildly.

"Ah, shit..." Kiba realized what was about to happen, and scowled. "He's winding up again!"

"This time...You WILL die!" He roared as the multitude of nails shot forward, all poised to end their lives.

Rias watched as the nails slowly descended toward her. She could only close her eyes again, this time knowing that the end would come for her. At the very least, however... she was able to make this bastard angry enough to lose that composed nature she had seen him so accustomed to. She felt a sad smile appear on her face, feeling the holy nails of death slowly creeping toward her.

'I'll see you soon... Issei...'

In the next second, the nails would pierce her body, and kill her, alongside all of the members of her peerage. At the very least, they would die knowing that they had managed to piss the Ghoul off.

Fate, however, had other plans. Suddenly, she heard the sounds of metal clanging, and the sound of flesh being ripped apart. What caused her eyes to widen was the sound of Tatara screaming out in pain. Before her was a terrifying and amazing sight: the holy nails were tossed all about the ground, fallen on their sides, and Tatara, the Ghoul was only seconds away from killing them... was missing an arm. What used to be his right arm was now a missing, bloody stump, which he clutched in howling pain. Her eyes drifted in front of her.

Immediately, a gasp was caught in her throat. In front of her was a single figure. It was hard to recognize him, as his attire was heavily scarred. His red hoodie was burnt and charred, and his jeans were torn up, and his hair was a messy mass of bloody red. His face was set into a chilling calm malice, his eyes covered by the bangs of his hair. In his hand, by far the most shocking thing of all, was the missing arm that the Ghoul had lost. In the other hand was one of the nails, which he cradled gently with his other hand, despite the fact that steam was coming off of him.

Tatara, in his wild pain, saw the figure, and his eyes widened in shock. "H-HOW?!" he screeched. "HOW CAN YOU BE MOVING?! YOU COULDN'T POSSIBLY BE MOVING! NOT WITH ALL OF THOSE NAILS IN YOUR BODY!"

The figure said nothing, merely giving out a chilling exhale, which seemed to send shivers up Rias' spine. Instantly, a green light burned from his hand, and a familiar, crimson gauntlet appeared in the hand that held the arm. Finally, however, as he dropped the limb, he spoke at long last.

"Shut..."

He lifted up his head, revealing the cold, murderous eyes of one Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor, and Kurimuzon, the Crimson Dragon. "...the hell up."

With a flick, he tossed the holy nail, which found its mark in Tatara's left eye.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHH!" The White haired ghoul howled in burning agony. The eye was known as a Ghoul's weak point, unprotected by their impenetrable skin.

With a swift tug, he pried the needle out, taking his own eye with it. The Nail clattered to the ground, blood splattering everywhere.

"Y-you...!" Tatara seethed with absolute rage, more nails forming around him. "YOU LITTLE PEST!"

With a swipe of the arm, the nails launched forward, intending to skewer the bloody-haired man alive. The nails hit nothing but air. The man and Rias were gone. This caused everyone, the Ghoul included, to become bewildered, and looked around. "Wh-where did he go?!" Kiba shouted. "Moreover, when did he-?!"

"O-over there...!" Koneko shouted as best she could, pointing upward. The group looked, and saw the red-head and the man in question on top of Kuoh, standing at the very edge.

The crimson-haired princess of ruin could hardly believe what was happening. She blinked rapidly, trying to process was what happening before looking up. From this close... there was no mistaking that face.

"I..." she hesitated slightly. Was this... really him? "I..." Was it just Kurimuzon... or a simple illusion? Was this... really? "I...Issei...?"

The red-haired male looked at her. Her breath was caught in her throat. His right eye was in its Kakugan state, only except of a crimson iris, it showed an emerald green.

"...please, stay here, Buchou."

"E-eh?" He gently set her down. B-Buchou...? he...he called her Buchou...? Then...was it really...?!

But before she could ask further, he already dove down the ledge head first. His disposition showed no fear as the ground was quickly approaching. Without blinking, he spread his wings and climbed up from the steep descent.

Tatara screamed with anger, tossing more and more holy nails. They all missed their marks sadly, as he dodged each one of them with ease. "Bastard!" Tatara cried out as more holy nails launched after him. This time, they were much more spread out, with the intent to skewer him all at once, and leave him no room to dodge.

However, the Ghoul had forgotten that this particular opponent held something that made him just as dangerous, if not more so, than even that of the One-Eyed Owl herself.

 **[BOOST!]**

Power gathered, and with a twirl, bloody red shards shot forward, slamming into the nails. Tatara bit back a scowl as his opponent slowly descended to the ground, landing to his feet with his Ukaku and Bikaku active. "...so, you've woken up." he noted in anger. "That's a shame. It looks like Eto's going to kill me after all for killing you."

Kurimuzon, or Issei, whichever this person as, simply regarded him with cold apathy, staring back into his eyes. "...you've got it wrong, Tatara." he said. "I have no intention of betraying Aogiri." The white-haired Ghoul's eyes narrowed. This wasn't a betrayal? Then what the hell was it then? "If I did that, Eto-chan would be sad... But," His eyes narrowed into a glare. "You went and did something unforgiveable."

He lifted up his hand.

"I don't give a damn if your Eto-chan's precious person..." the red-haired Ghoul said coldly, cracking his index finger loudly and painfully. "You hurt Buchou and the others... which means, you have no right to complain if I kill you..."

"...right?"  
 **  
[Play "Enigmatic Feeling" by TK from Ling Tosite Sigure]**

Energy gathered on the fingertips of his left hand, quickly condensing into a sphere. He shot his hand out.

"Dragon shot." A burst of crimson energy, larger than it had been before, flew forth.

Tatara quickly jumped back, using his Bikaku as a spring to launch him upward. The blast had missed him completely, blowing straight into the school. He turned his head around to sneer at the Devil-Ghoul for his mistake. "Did you really think that-?!"

His eyes widened when he saw the young man in question right in front of him. His armored hand was reared back, ready to strike.

'When the hell did he get in front of me so quickly?!'

 **[BOOST!]**

"...fly."

His fist flew and landed right into Tatara's jaw, destroying what was left of his mask and breaking his mandible. The white haired Ghoul was hurled high into the air, but Kurimuzon was not done. He flew above him and slammed his foot down on his ribs.

"Gragh!" the Ghoul gasped, blood gushing from his mouth as he crashed straight back down to the Earth, creating a small crater in the process.

The group was left in complete shock. They could not believe their eyes.

"I-is that..." the blonde Knight gasped. "Please, tell me that's..."

"I...I don't know..." Koneko panted, still struggling to breath. "But...Senpai is..."

The red-haired man landed softly on his feet, his wings and tail lingering behind him as the dust cleared. Tatara was standing on his feet, his body torn up and ragged, and wild and absolute fury present on his features. Any trace of the calm, cool, and poised Ghoul of Aogiri, famed for his deadly calmness, was gone.

"Y-you little...!"

"...you are so damn noisy!" The young man snarled.

 **[BOOST!]**

Power once again gathered in his wings, which expanded. Tatara, in response, created several holy nails. In the next second, it was raining crystals and nails.

Projectile met projectile mid flight. Each one grounding the other.

Eventually, however, the two had reached an end with long-range, and then proceeded to close-quarters. The young man was the first to strike, Boosted Gear shining in the light as it aimed straight for Tatara's face, only to be blocked by a red tendril with lapping flames. Tatara growled in annoyance as he flicked his Bikaku, throwing his adversary off guard, and prepared to stab him with holy nails, making sure to end him this time.

He thrust his only arm forward, but it was blocked by a pair of crystallized wings.

"Nice try...but no dice!" Kurimuzon remarked as he parted his wings, forcing Tatara back before wrapping him wings around his arms and charging forward.

Tatara scowled, and met his charge. His Bikaku smashed against the blade, and the nails scraped against the gauntlet from beneath the crystallized blades. He dodged underneath the strike, and prompted by ramming his knee into Tatara's chin, knocking back if only slightly, and found himself thrown to the ground when Issei slammed his leg down upon his skull.

He crashed to the ground head first, cracking the earth upon impact. Issei then shot down to impale him. However, Tatara pulled himself up and rolled away from the incoming kick. He got onto his feet and shot another pair of nails at Issei's feet, but he knocked them away with his tail.

 **[BOOST!]**

"Dragon Shot."

The Ghoul growled as he wrapped his body in his Bikaku, but it did nothing to defend him. It was completely torn away, and the blast struck him dead on, sending him crashing back into the pile of rubble that was Kuoh Academy. Pieces of debris were sent flying upon impact, and a giant cloud of dust kicked up all around him.

"...well, crap." Kurimuzon sighed. "Sona's gonna be pissed about this."  
 **  
[Sheesh, partner...]** Ddraig chuckled, his tone happy and wizened. It was clear that he was happy about his partner being back... his partner from so long ago. **[Don't know the meaning of holding back anymore, do ya?]**

"Of course not." He grinned. "After fighting like this for so long...what's the point of mercy toward your enemies anymore...?"

 **[Damn, you've gotten brutal,]** the dragon harked. **[Though I don't blame ya.]**

Their conversation was cut short, however, when a tail emerged from the cloud of dust, shooting straight for Issei. The youth made no movements to stop it, and it quickly wrapped all around him. "I...I have had enough..." Tatara's voice growled from the dust as it parted, revealing his form. The entire left half of his face was overcome by red flesh of some sort, bearing flaming red cracks with an armored texture, revealing a narrowed, horizontal slit that held a Kakugan in the center of it. "OF YOUR DAMNED MEDDLING!"

"You gotta be kidding..." Kiba wheezed, a scowl present. "This guy... has a Kakuja?"

"C-chances are..." Xenovia said, short of breath as she watched the battle unfold. "He has already completed it."

"What's going on...?" Akeno asked. "What's happening?"

Suddenly, a green light appeared from beneath the gaps of the Kagune. Koneko grinned from ear to ear upon seeing it, relishing Tatara's look of anger and shock. "...senpai's kicking ass."

 **[Welsh Dragon, OVERBOOSTER!]**

In the next second, in a burst of overwhelming power, the Kagune was completely destroyed, causing Tatara to snarl in anger. As the light faded, Koneko's words rung true, as Issei stood in the air, donned in a familiar form of red armor.

However, in contrast to its previous designs, the armor had changed.

Unlike its monstrous visage from before, it had regained its previous form back when he was a full Devil. However, the armor was now a darker shade of crimson.

"Balance Break," Issei announced, his tone cold and merciless, as if he truly were the Crimson Dragon in all of it's glory. "Scale Mail."

"Grrrrrgh!" The berserk Ghoul growled. "You think something like that will stop me?!"

"I've already said as much before, didn't I?" Kurimuzon said. "I've given up on holding back... especially you." Suddenly, the gems on the armor began to glow bright green. "Oi, Ddraig... do you think we can do what HE did?"

 **[In theory...]** the dragon mused. **[But, you sure about this? We've never done anything like this before. You might end up killing yourself if you do.]**

"I don't give a damn."

 **[Hah! There's the old Issei I know!] Ddraig grinned from within the Sacred Gear. [Alright then, let's do this!]  
**  
"What the hell are you even talking about?!" Tatara roared as twin tails emerged from his back, creating three flaming Bikaku tails. They lurched forward, intending on killing him right then and there... only for the Devil-Ghoul to vanish. "What?! Where the hell did he...?!"

 **[...so, the time has come at last.]**

[So it would seem...]

The group's eyes widened, hearing those familiar voices. They looked up, and saw Issei standing high in the air, green orbs floating all around him while a dark red aura cloaked his body. Even the green visors on the helmet were shining. Rias was the first to recognize it, seeing it much closer being on the rooftop of the old clubhouse. "Wait... this is..."

 **[So, from despair comes greater power...]**

[And with greater power, the decision to destroy comes again...]

The armor began to shake and tremble, straining as if something from within it was writhing, begging to be free.

 **[History repeats itself once again...]**

[Indeed... no matter which path you choose... it's always the path of domination!]

"No...It's not domination..." Kurimuzon stated, shaking his head.

 **[Then what is it?]**

[What do you endeavor to do?]

"Power..." he whispered. "Power... to protect everyone I love and care about." Faces flashed through his head, along with memories... memories he had forgotten so long ago. "Buchou, Akeno-chan, Kiba, Koneko-chan, Xenovia-chan, Irina-chan, Rossweiss-san, Gasper... Eto-chan, Nu, Valerie-chan..." a chuckle escaped him. "Even that dumbass, Ayato." Afterwards, his eyes narrowed, and burned with strength. "I don't care what it takes, or what I must sacrifice... I'll protect everyone."

"I'll destroy the world if I have to."

The voices were momentarily silent.

After what seemed like years to him, they finally spoke to him.

 **[...Very Well.]**

The youth smirked, as the power within had finally accumulated to the breaking point. There was no longer a need to hold back any longer.

Finally, he opened his mouth... and sung the chant that would end this battle once and for all.

 _ **"Who dares to awaken me from my slumber?"**_

The armor on his body strained, as if something within it was struggling to be set free. The helmet shook, and the neck trembled.

 _ **"I, who have robbed God of his Rule of Dominance, am one of two who tore the Heavens asunder."**_

The bloody red armor that had donned his body suddenly changed color. What had been the purest red was now the darkest shade of crimson. His neck began to extend, and the helmet began to morph, shaping into a more dragon-like figure fit for a beast worthy of his moniker.

 _ **"I scoff at the Infinity, and I strive to surpass the Dream."**_

The arms broke away from the bracers placed on the gauntlets, becoming large, sharp claws with deadly talons.

 _ **"I shall become the True Crimson Dragon God Emperor of Domination..."**_

The same happened with the legs. What had once been grieves became giant three pointed toes. An armored tail extended from the tailbone, lapping around wildly while a pair of crimson wings emerged from his back, wings that truly befitted that of a dragon.

 _ **"...and subjugate all who dare oppose me into the Crimson Purgatory!"**_

The crimson clad beast of domination reared its head back, and let loose a mighty roar.

 **[Imperius JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!]**

With his roar, pure energy erupted all around him. The winds were stirred. The ground broke apart.

The Devils couldn't believe what they were seeing...well, all save for Akeno, who still couldn't see. But she still heard what he said.

Issei...went back to using Juggernaut Drive?! But...it seemed...different somehow...

"W-what..." Rias gaped, seeing the overwhelming, as well as imposing form, that Kurimuzon had donned. "Is this...?"

There was no doubt about what she was seeing. It was definitely the Juggernaut Drive... but it seemed different. For one, the incantataion was odd, especially of how he spoke of becoming a True Crimson Dragon God Emperor.

In addition...the aura surrounding it didn't seem so wild, furious, hateful like it had back then.

There was rage and resentment for sure...but not on the same level.

It was all gathered and focused... and it was all aimed at the now shaken Tatara.

"I-Impossible!" He barked. "You...you had no record of possessing such a transformation! None of you predecessors had either!"

 **[That's because this is the first time I've ever used this form, teme.]** Kurimuzon mocked him, his voice a mixture of both his and Ddraig's. **[The Imperius Juggernaut Drive... rather than my own life span, I'm using my magic power as a fuel.]**

"WHAT?!"

 **[Heh, a trick we learned from meeting the other partner!]** Ddraig howled with laughter. **[That being said, this form can only sustain itself for thirty seconds! But, it's more than enough time to deal with you!]  
**  
"W-why you insolent... little!"

 **[Geez, this guy's a broken record... Partner, if you would?]**

Issei grinned wildly. **[...my pleasure!]**

Suddenly, the wings glowed bright blue, and power resonated all around him. Xenovia's eyes widened when she saw this, recognizing it from anywhere. "Wait... This is...!"

Tatara's face paled with horror. "Divine...Dividing?!"

 **[DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE! DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!]**

"GRAAAAGH!" the ghoul cried out, falling onto his kness as his legs were unable to support his weight any longer. "th...this is...!" he then fell face first on the ground.

 **[Payback...]** The dragon growled as the armored chest opened up, revealing a singular orb in the center. **[...is a bitch.]**

 **[Longinus...]**

"Oh, crap!" Akeno was the first to realize what was about to happen, and immediately hit the ground. "EVERYONE, GET DOWN!"

 **[...SMAAAAAAAAAAASHEEEEEEEEEER!]**

The orb glowed radiantly as energy quickly gathered. It then condensed and shot out a massive blast of power. The devils dropped down to avoid getting hit while Noro jumped away.

All leaving a downed Tartara. The beam accelerated, soon to swallow him.

In the next second, everything caught in its path was reduced to nothing more than ash.

The injured Ghoul had no time to even scream.

The green blast consumed everything in its path. Soon, as the light began to die down, all that remained was nothing but a blazing trail. Kuoh Academy had been completely vaporized, nothing but smoldering ruin. The crimson clad beast of destruction glared at the sight for several seconds before it descended to the ground, its feet piercing into the ground before it reared its head, and let loose a wild, triumphant cry.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The cry resounded, echoing into the air, and the group could only grin at the sight. Kiba actually cried, sobbing in joy as he leaned back on his blade, throwing his head back. Xenovia was shedding tears of joy, her forehead on the ground, unable to believe that this was happening. Irina, who was flat on the ground, still healing, smiled softly at the sight of the dragon crying out in victory. Koneko smirked, giving it a thumbs up.

And Rias...

She flew in and tackled said dragon in a joyful hug.

"ISSEI!"

The armor broke apart, dispersing into red particles. What was left behind was the dragon emperor himself. He looked no worse for wear, being forced to take on so much power in only half a minute. He was slightly pale, and sweat dripped off his skin...

...and yet, he felt only joy being in Rias' arms. The woman was on top of him, her arms wrapped around his neck, and her face buried in his chest, sobbing.

He gently rested a hand on her head. "...It's good to see you again...Buchou..."

"Y-your back..." she sniffled. "Y-you... really are back..."

Issei smiled as best he could... but the memories from before had come back to him. His smile faded, left only a bitter look.

"...I'm sorry," he whispered as he slowly rose up, bring Rias with him. His arms snaked around her waist, and h All he could do was apologize for what he had done. He had stained his hands with the blood out countless beings. He had scaled mountains of corpses. He feasted upon the bodies of various beings, be they human, Ghoul, or otherwise.

But worst of all...he nearly killed the people that he once cherished.

His head lay against her shoulder. "I'm so... so sorry..."

His grip over her tightened, and tears began to fall from his face.

How...how could he ever hope for them to forgive him...?

"Baka..." Rias whispered, her voice choked on emotion. "What are you apologizing for?"

"Because I...It's because I..." His arms trembled, his voice cracked.

"You stupid boy..." Rias gently removed herself from his grasp, and cupped his face. "You are my adorable little servant... There is NOTHING for you to ask forgiveness for."

"...You don't know how many times I stained my hands in blood, Buchou." He shook his head. "I have killed so many...whether they were guilty or innocent. I just kept killing and eating."

He gritted his teeth. "I... I..."

He was cut off when Rias pressed her lips against his.

He was stunned momentarily. But gradually, he melted into the kiss.

After a long while, they parted. "It doesn't matter what you've done..." she whispered to him, her forehead. "You are important to me... my adorable little servant..." She smiled sweetly. "My... lovable, adorable Issei Hyoudou."

"Buchou...I...no...Rias..."

Beneath those tears, a smile formed.

"T-thank you..."

Before he got any farther, he was suddenly tackled by two figures. "No fair, Rias~" a sultry voice purred. "It's hardly okay for you to hog Ise-kun when he's finally back~"

Rias glared at the woman, yet smiled when she saw her unharmed eye gleaming with joy and happiness. "What took you, Akeno?"

"What can I say?" she said, pressing Issei into her chest. "Traffic was a killer~"

"Oh...Hi Akeno-san...I see your sight is back." He assumed since Tatara was killed, the others must've gotten their 'senses' back.

"Ohayo, Ise-kun~" she said with a grin. "What took you so long?"

"...Sorry...traffic."

She grinned at his words before she pulled him in for a kiss of her own. Unlike Akeno, she stuck her tongue inside his mouth.

"Mmrh?! Issei's eyes widened. This feeling...was just like when he was with Eto...

When he thought that, he suddenly felt a shudder run down his spine. He fell flat on his back, and felt Akeno becoming more forceful, exploring the insides of his mouth thoroughly.

Slowly, Koneko managed to stand to her feet, and pouted. "...no fair, Akeno-senpai."

Xenovia gave a flat stare. "Agreed"

"That's right!" Irina pouted in agreement.

Kiba couldn't help but laugh. "I miss this..."

Elsewhere, away from their sight, Noro watched them, hidden away from their sight. Beneath his mask, a somber smile fell on his face.

'Looks like...' he thought. 'Your wish came true, Eto.'

 **To Be Continued...**

 **"For the longest time, I dreamt of it. The life I thought I could never have. The life that Issei Hyoudou had. All that time, I've lived a dream of my own, a dream wrought with pain and despair... and yet, in that dream, I felt happiness with Eto in my life. It was a dream I never wanted to stop dreaming. And, yet, some part of me realized... that I couldn't dream forever. And this part of me, Kurimuzon, rejected the idea of waking up.**

 **But... now... I've had enough dreaming. I don't know which part of me I am now... I don't know if I'm the Devil, Issei Hyoudou, or the Ghoul, Kurimuzon... All I know now, is that I am... me.**

 **I am me."**

Preview:

 _"...where are you going?"_

 _Issei paused, mentally cursing himself as he looked over his shoulder to see Kiba standing there with a confused expression on his face. It was only now that he really noticed how much the blonde had changed. His hair was shaggier, and had to be tied back into a ponytail. He was dressed like someone from the feudal era, kimono and all with a pair of swords at his hip. He also noticed how tired and worn his eyes looked, but they had recently brightened, likely because of him. There was also some facial hair at his chin, but not enough to make him lose that pretty boy appeal he hated so long ago. In fact, now, it only made him look like a roguish prince of some sort._

 _Dammit, this wasn't what he had planned. They should have all been asleep by now! "Just... out for a walk."_

 _Kiba didn't look convinced as he crossed his arms, a frown on his face. "...you always were a terrible liar." he stated, earning a flinch. "Why are you up so late? That bastard did a number on you, and, well..." he shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "All of us. You should be back in bed."_

 _Kurimuzon tried his best to hide his scowl. 'Please, Kiba...' he begged for his friend. 'Don't make this harder than it already is for me.'_

 _"Seriously, why are you up so late?" the blonde prince asked, a small smile on his face. "Your not exactly a night owl..." He stopped for a moment, his voice trailing off as confusion filled his face for a moment, then recognition, and finally, shock registered. "...W-wait... I-Ise, y-your not..."_

 _Please, don't say it. He was begging him not to say it. Why couldn't have Kiba just let the subject drop? Why was he making this so difficult for him?_

 _"I-Ise..." Panic was clear in his voice. Kurimuzon clenched his teeth, hands shaking. "Please... Your not going back... Right?" There was desperation now. "R-right?"_

 _Slowly, Issei turned to face his friend. It was almost heart-rending to see the expression on Kiba's face. Every facial muscle was telling the same thing: let him be wrong. He wished he could tell him that he would stay, but lying to him would hurt even more, especially when the lie would be exposed. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He should be in bed, resting like himself, and he would already be outside of the club building, and out of Kuoh. He should have been on the outskirts of town by now._

 _He tried to calm himself, but no matter how much tried, his voice was still so shaky. "...I'm sorry, Kiba." he said, trying his best to keep his tone steady. "But... I can't stay with you all. I just can't stand it, especially when I remember..." He trailed off when he remembered what had happened back at the Auction. Gods, those crushed looks on their faces... it still haunted him. "I can't..."_

 _He didn't want to say it. He just didn't want to. Even if he was a Devil, he was still begging for whatever God that was still in Heaven not to let him say it._

 _"...I'm going back... to Aogiri."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride. The creator of many fantastic masterpieces such as: Fire Emblem: Eternity Unto Reformation, Code Geass: Lelouch of the R-eset, The Crow: DxD, Highschool, DxD: Shatter Destiny, RWBY's Reaper, Code Geass 00, Fractured Reality, Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack, Devil Survivor: Destiny Rewind, and some of his new projects, such as Lagrange 111: You Are (Not) Alone, Tokyo Ghoul: A Flowered Colored Darker Than Black, Persona 4: The Unseen Truth, Monarch, Kill the Deadly Sin, Code Geass: The Butterfly Effect, DxD: Final, DC Heroes: FORGOTTEN BLOODSTAINED LEGACY, DxD: Nocturne, Project, A Tale of Three Dragons, A Dragon Darker than Black, Code Geass: Kill the Rebellion, RWBY: Colorless Memories, RWBY: Black Rebellion, and more.**

 **I highly recommend you check them all out.**

 **I really appreciate your help, man. Couldn't have done this without ya!**

 **Thank you to all who continue to support this story.**

 **Also…..ALL FLAMES CAN JUST BURN IN HELL!... So don't even bother.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 10: The King's Conquest**

The CCG Main Branch was all but empty as the leader of Aogiri entered its halls, his cloak swaying. "A bit smaller than I expected..." the One-Eyed King hummed, looking around. "And it stinks of Wasshu."

The masked King cringed slightly beneath his mask. Truly, that batch of humans smelt so foul to him. It was quite annoying that this organization even existed. But then again, if they didn't exist, who would protect the humans?

It was a shame that putrid dynasty would end today.

But then again...it would be the most fun he had in a long time.

As he strode further inside, he heard the sounds of weapons at the ready. A grin settled beneath his face. "...Matsuri Wasshu," he chuckled. "The first of the many to die tonight."

Oh he was definitely going to enjoy this slaughterfest.

Slowly, out from the darkness, came several CCG soldiers, all armed with rifles and Quinques.

At the head... was none other than Matsuri Wasshu.

"Well, well, well...just ask and thee shall appear."

The man's face curled into slight disgust. "Well, you're quite a sight." he remarked with a sneer. "So, then... You're obviously no grunt, so would you grant me the pleasure of knowing your name?"

The One-Eyed King chuckled. "Here is a hint for you, Matsuri..." he spread his arms out. "While my subordinate created Aogiri... I am the one who brought them under a single banner."

At this, all the humans blanched, their complexion becoming ghastly pale. They had every right to be...as the one who brought Aogiri together...was known to be the most powerful Ghoul in existence:

The One-Eyed King.

Matsuri, in spite of this fact, remained composed. "So..." he said slowly, eyeing the King carefully. "You claim to be the leader of Aogiri?"

"It is no claim." he rebuked. "But, if you wish to confirm for yourself..." Through one of the eyeholes, a Kakugan burned brightly, and darkened mist flowed from his back. "Then come, Commission of Counter Ghoul. I will show you... true despair."

The dark mist solidified into his Kagune behind him. It was a series of armored, black tentacles with razor sharp tips.

The Investigators all took a step back, but Matsuri stood his ground. A scowl formed on his face as he clicked open his briefcase. "...come, then." he said as his Quinque formed into his hand. "I will take great pleasure in ending the life of the leader of Aogiri."

If at all possible, the mask's already sickening grin grew wider. "Then let us BEGIN!"

And so the One-Eyed King took to the battlefield.

XXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO EVERYONE?!"

Rias cringed underneath the combined, shrilled shriek of Rossweisse and Ravel the moment they entered the clubhouse. Without a doubt, they sure looked as if they had been through hell, with their clothes being torn up, and freshly-applied bandages around certain parts of their bodies. Akeno, on her part, had a medical eyepatch over where Tatara had stabbed her, and Kiba had a fresh pair of bandages wrapped around his thigh.

All in all, they looked as if a tornado had ripped through them and spat them back out.

"It's nothing, you two." Akeno assured them with a grin. "We were just rough housing is all."

Rossweisse gawked at the Queen's words. "R-rough housing?!" she cried. "Himejima-sama, you all look as if you just had an encounter with the Hero Faction!" An angry scowl formed across her face. "It was another Ghoul, wasn't it?! Where are they?! I shall tear them limb from limb!"

"That won't be necessary, Rossweiss..." Rias said.

The former Valkyrie looked at her in confusion. Before she could even retort, the Crimson princess raised a hand. "...it is because the culprit is now dead."

The Valkyrie's eyes widened, but then nodded in understanding. Ravel, however, smiled happily. "Sugoi~! You guys beat 'em by yourselves?!"

"Fufufu~" Akeno giggled. "Not exactly."

The two were confused until the bathroom door opened. "Um, Rias-chan... not to be rude, but, aren't these my old clothes?" Blinking, they turned their heads to find a young man emerging out from the bathroom. He was dressed in a dark red v-neck with a tanned blazer over it, along with denim jeans. His hair was messy, tinted with dried blood that covered the mane completely. His right eye was covered up with a medical eyepatch, similar to the one Akeno was currently wearing. "It's... kinda small."

"Oh, nonsense." Rias waved him off with a smile. "You look fine in it."

The red-haired man didn't look convinced. "When I mean small, I mean it's REALLY tight around the... you know." This earned a fiercely red blush from the women in the room, especially from Rias. Akeno, however, looked vastly amused by his words, likely thinking of the ways she could tease the poor souls who were unlucky enough to be caught in the crossfire. Ravel and Rossweisse, however, were confused, as they looked back at each other, and then at the man. Who was he? His presence was akin to a Ghoul, yet they also felt the presence of a Devil from him as well. His features seemed familiar, but they couldn't quite put their finger on it.

"Um... Rias-san?" Ravel voiced her confusion as she pointed to the male redhead. "Who is this?"

It was only now that he took notice of them. A somber smile crossed his face once their features seemed to register with him, added only to the sad look in his eye. "...yo, Ross-chan. Ravel-chan." he greeted with familiarity. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"…I-I-I...Issei...san...?" Ravel stuttered as her mind sparked with recognition.

Rossweisse's eyes widened in utter shock. Suddenly, the reason became clear. Despite the bloodstained hair, there was hardly any way she could not recognize that face of his.

The face of the boy she failed to protect all those years ago.

He was not the same as he was...that much was for certain. It could be distinguished from his eyes...eyes that hold so much pain and suffering. As if he had crawled out of the depths of hell.

"I-I-I..."

Ravel could no longer contain it. Fiery plumes spread from her back as tears fell from her face, launching herself at the source of her affections that she had pushed away in a moment of idiotic stupidity. "IIIIIIISSEEEEEEIIII-SAAAAAAN!"

The Phenex daughter crashed into the Hybrid. If it were his past self, he would've been knocked to the ground. But now, he stood firm and caught her advance.

His arms wrapped around her tiny waist as her own limbs wrapped around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

"You're alive...you're alive! Alive!" She sobbed. Issei patted her on the back in reassurance.

"I'm sorry I took so long..." he apologized. "A lot happened... I'm sorry for causing you guys so much trouble"

"Issei-san! Issei-san!" Ravel only held him tighter, afraid she'd lose him again.

The peerage could only smile at Ravel's waterworks, whereas Rossweisse remained where she stood, barely able to comprehend what she was staring back at. "I-I...se..."

The man looked up, and smiled at her. "Hey, Ross-chan."

"B...but how...how are you...?"

Issei chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's... kind of a long story."

"Does it matter how he's here?!" Ravel shouted, her face still marred with tears. "He's back! H-he's finally back! UWAAAAAAAH!"

"There there. Don't cry."

"B-Baka!" Ravel snapped at him, her face red. "W-why shouldn't I cry?! Stupid big blockhead!"

"You know, she has a point, Ise-kun." Irina pointed out, causing the young man to pout.

"Yare... so mean, Iri-chan."

Despite Issei's smile, it only gave off a solemn tone.

It perturbed them for sure.

Thankfully, however, before any awkward mood could settle, Akeno grinned lecherously. "My word, Ravel, are you actually fondling Issei-kun's rear?" The blonde Phenex's face exploded into bright red as she immediately backed away while Issei himself looked quite confused. What was that supposed to mean? Ravel was quite small, so her arms were naturally around his waist. It wouldn't surprise him to know if her hands were on his butt, so why was she so flustered? Eto-chan did it all the time. "Fufufu~ Quite the pervert you are!"

"I-I-That's not...!" the poor girl stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Oh, don't worry, I completely understand." the Fallen/Devil hybrid said as she licked her lips, eyeing Issei's figure. "I caught a glimpse of him as he was changing... And I must say, you've gotten more well-built, especially around the back."

Rias rolled her eyes, but one could faintly see a pink blush on her cheeks. "Akeno, MUST you be so vulgar?"

"Sorry, Buchou. Can't help it." her Queen shrugged, still smiling. "Besides, it's been so long since I've been able to tease like this!"

"It has, hasn't it?" Rossweiss thought.

Koneko merely glared at Ravel, clearly not amused by the idea of her grabbing Issei's ass. "...hands off senpai, yakitori."

"Stop calling me that!" Ravel snapped.

Xenovia giggled. "It's been so long since we've been like this."

Kiba nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it has." he smiled before looking at Issei. "By the way... Why is your hair still red?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Issei pulled down one of the strands, frowning slightly. "Well, I figured it would be a pain in the butt to wash it out, so I left it as is."

"...It looks weird. You look creepy." Koneko stated bluntly.

"Really?" Irina pondered. "Personally, I think it looks cool."

Issei blushed at this, rubbing the back of his neck as he smiled bashfully. "You think so? I don't think Eto-chan would approve much of it, though."

As soon as he said those words, Rias frowned. "Ne...Issei-kun...Who is this Eto you're speaking of?"

"Eto-chan is someone special to me." he answered honestly. "Just like you and everyone else here." It was a half-lie, but it was a lie nonetheless. He hated lying to them, but somehow, he got the feeling that they would react pretty badly if they learned that she was his girlfriend. Unlike how he used to be, he was fully aware of the girls' affections for him, and he was not about to deny them that. It would hurt them, but not as much as it would hurt him.

Then again, he was already hurting, just remembering what he had almost done to them back when he met them for the first time in two years, as well as what happened back at the Auction Raid.

Rossweisse frowned heavily. "...Ise, is this Eto girl..." she said slowly, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "...a girl we should be weary about?"

"Well, so long as you stay on her good side." he told her honestly. "Eto-chan can be PREEEETTY scary when she's angry." He grinned slightly in pride of his lover. "She's not called the One-Eyed Owl for nothing~"

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room exclaimed in shock. Issei backpedaled from the magnitude of the shout. He tapped his ears to make sure he retained his hearing.

"Th-th-th-th-the...The One-Eyed Owl...?!"

"Yep." he nodded. "And no, she's not the One-Eyed King. I had the pleasure of meeting the guy myself." he shivered upon recalling the memory. Their meeting may have been civil and welcoming, but Issei could only remember the smell of blood that heavily flooded his nostrils just from being close to the man. Whoever he may be, it was clear he had slaughtered many, and that record of kills seemed to be only growing.

The girls, however, were still shocked. Issei... was friends with one of the most fearsome Ghouls known to them: the One-Eyed Owl. "...as usual," Kiba remarked. "Issei attracts strong people."

 **[Isn't that the truth?]** Ddraig voiced, a green light flowing from his hand. **[It's usually what happens around mine and Albion's hosts.]**

"Hey, old man."

 **[Oi, what's with the old man talk?!]** The dragon snapped. **[I may be close to a thousand, but I ain't that old yet, you brat!]**

"Keep telling yourself that. You are almost 1000 years old. By definition, you are old."

 **[...I think I liked you better when you ignore me]**

Issei grinned widely. "Yeah, well, you're stuck with me from now on, partner."

The others slowly got over their initial shock, Issei's conversation with Ddraig easing the tension from before.

"Speaking of Albion," Issei's eyes lit up with interest. "How's Vali been doing? I haven't heard so much as a lick of him in Aogiri."

Issei raised an eyebrow. "Upset?"

"Yeah. He was pretty upset about a few things. One was his rival being so weak to be killed easily. The other was his rival being killed."

The word "weak" instantly caused a scowl to form on his lips. "Hey! Sure Tatara kicked the crap out of me, but I was NOT weak!" he growled. "That ass! Wait till I get my hands on him! I'll show him who's weak! I'll show him what a REAL dragon looks like!"

Power fluctuated around him as he clenched his fists tightly. The rest of the Gremory Group flinched at their friend's current behavior.

 **[Sorry about that,]** Ddraig apologized. **[Let's just say that, while he might be Issei Hyoudou again, he's also still Kurimuzon, the Crimson Dragon.]**

"Damn straight I am..." Issei made no move to deny it. "Why would I deny and reject that part of myself? Kurimuzon is my Ghoul side...a part of me."

That slightly disturbed the group. Issei... wasn't angry about becoming a Ghoul? "Your... not disturbed by that fact?" Rias asked, clearly in concern for her beloved pawn and friend. "Issei... you won't be able to eat human food anymore. Doesn't that bother you?"

The red-haired Devil/Ghoul shrugged his shoulders. "I was, at first... but if being a Ghoul means I can get strong enough to protect everyone, so be it." he said before pausing. "Although... Fallen Angels taste horrible." He stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Especially Kokabiel... Seriously, that dude was DISGUSTING! It took me a week to get the taste outta my mouth!"

 **[Well, least you killed the bastard.]**

"Eh, true... but he still tasted nasty." he said before his face became laced with sadness. "Um, Rias-chan... H-how are Asia and Gasper? I, uh... noticed they weren't here with you guys."

"They're being treated over at the general hospital in the 20th Ward." she informed. "Because we allied ourselves with the CCG, they offered to look after them as they healed up."

Suddenly, Issei froze, and his heart dropped. 'Oh, no...' he thought in horror. 'No, no no...'

"Ise?" Rossweisse called out, seeing the color from his face suddenly drain away. "Are you okay? You've gotten pale."

"I-it's nothing, Ross-chan." he lied. "I'm just... shocked is all. I... I didn't realize that I..."

"...Issei-kun...stop lying..." Rias stated, seeing through his facade.

Issei couldn't look her in the eye.

Not only had his friends joined the CCG... Asia and Gasper... were in the hospital?!

W-was all of this... because of him?

His teeth were clenched tightly. Dammit! Why...? Why the hell was this happening?!

"Issei-kun." Akeno gently touched his shoulder. "What happened to them isn't your fault. You weren't yourself."

"Even so...Even so I...I...!" In accordance to his frustration, his Kakugan flared.

The group immediately became alarmed. Rias shot up to her feet. "Issei!"

He immediately snapped out of it, his hand covering his exposed eye. A scowl settled over his face. 'Dammit... I can't even control it anymore.' he thought bitterly. Unknown to his friends, the reason behind the eyepatch was because his right eye remained in it's altered Kakugan state. Even after Tatara's death, his right Kakugan remained, as it frozen in place. It was perhaps as a result of waking up as a complete whole rather than a piece of one, but it was still worrying.

"...sorry," he apologized. "I, I just..."

He was frustrated. Everyone could plainly see that. He still blamed himself for everything.

Rias understood how he could feel that way. After all, twice he had tried to kill them. The memories... they must be killing him, even as they speak.

He was torn. He was fractured...He was...broken.

"Issei..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"...as you can clearly see from up here, the entire 1st Ward has become a gigantic battleground, with hundreds of CCG Investigators, and Aogiri Ghouls, all battling in this one area. The structural damage is unbelievable, and the fighting has continued for at least nearly two hours. However, neither side is backing down."

"Yare yare..." Suzuya chuckled as he played around with his knife, looking at the TV screen while sitting next to Asia. "What a mess, huh, Argento-chan?"

The blonde nun had bandages wrapped around a majority of her body. Most of them were wrapped around her torso, covering the wound Kurimuzon dealt her previously.

Her face was etched with worry. "Yes..." she whimpered. "This is... Horrible."

"Eh, I've seen worse." Suzuya shrugged. "Though this is the first time since the Owl attacked the main branch that we've seen such a large force. Heh, this might count as a war." A grin formed on his face. "Man, they must be in a bind right now."

Asia turned to the black-haired Investigator with disapproval. "How can you say that?" she asked, appalled by his lack of worry for his comrades. "Aren't they your comrades?"

"It's because they're my comrades that I'm not getting involved." he replied with a wide smile. "After all, if I can't have faith in any of them, how can I call 'em my friends?"

"But if they are your friends, shouldn't you go and help them out there?"

Suzuya shook his head. "I've been given my orders, Argento-chan." he told her. "And they're from Yoshitoki-jiji, so yeah, I'm not allowed back at the 1st Ward. Besides, I can't leave you and Vampire-chan here all alone, can I?"

Suzuya's gaze shifted to the unconscious Dhampir in the medical bed.

"Still, your friend's pretty strong." he commented. "You said his name was Hyoudou-kun?"

"H-hai."

"And... you know he's a Ghoul, but your willing to risk your life to save him?" he pressed further. "Even though he only sees you as an enemy?"

"H-hai." She nodded again.

"Why would you do that? From what I recall, he was this close to killing you and your friends." He pinched his index finger and thumb together with barely a centimeter of space between them.

"It's because he is my friend that I can't let him continue on like this." she replied resolutely.

"Even when he took a huge bite out of your body?"

Asia nodded. "Even then."

"...You are so strange, Argento-chan." Suzuya stated bluntly.

Asia smiled back. "So are you, Juuzou-san."

The stitched boy grinned widely. "Oh, come on, call me Suzuya! Practically everyone does!"

"Alright, Suzuya-san."

"Meh, close enough."

The two laughed. Contrary to what she first thought of Suzuya, in spite of his appearance, he was quite kind in his own way. He believed so much in his friends that they could fight against such a large array of enemies, despite being human. She wished she was there, in order to help them as much as she could. She didn't hate the Ghouls as much as her friends did. No, far from it. She felt sad for them, being unable to enjoy the things humans could. However, she couldn't quite forgive the Ghouls responsible for taking Issei away from them.

"Ne, Argento-chan..." Suzuya spoke up, bringing her out of her thoughts. "I've been meaning to ask... How'd you become a Devil, anyway?" The girl blinked in surprise, turning to the Special Class Investigator. He immediately brought up his hands. "If you don't mind me asking."

"No no. It's fine." She reassured him. "If I were to put it bluntly, I died once. But Rias-San and Issei-San saved me."

Suzuya's smile fell. "...sorry."

"Oh, don't be." Asia smiled gently. "Besides, if it weren't for that, I wouldn't have gotten to meet Issei-san or the others." She glanced down at her hands. "I guess I should also be thankful for this too." she gestured to the rings on her fingers. Seeing Suzuya's confused gaze, she elaborated. "This is called a Sacred Gear. It's something some humans are rarely born with. Mine is called Twilight Healing."

"Twilight Healing?"

"Mm. It lets me heal anyone, regardless if they're human, angel, or Devil."

"Heal...anyone..." Suzuya trailed off, the gears in his head turning.

"Yes. I can even heal fatal injuries."

"Even someone in a coma?!" Asia jumped when Suzuya inched closer to her. "Can you heal someone in a coma?!"

"I-I think so...but I'm not entirely sure. I have never done that before..."

"Good enough!" In a swift motion, he dashed out of the room. Not a second later, he came back with a wheel chair. "Follow me!"

"W-wait, what?! W-waaaah!"

She couldn't form a coherent response as Suzuya picked her up and plopped her into the chair. He then proceeded to wheel her out of the room very quickly.

"W-w-wait! T-too fast! P-please slow down!" She begged.

"No time!" Suzuya replied, his heart thumping against his chest. Finally... Finally! There was hope for him yet! 'Hold on, Shinohara-san!'

"S-Suzuya-san, stop! KYAAAAAAAH!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"G-Graaaaaugh!"

The Investigator was thrown against the walls of the main branch, his blood splattering all across the walls. Others remained impaled on the tendrils, which remained idle in the air, the owner of the Kagune simply standing where he stood, looking as menacing as he appeared to them. "Come now, was that all?" the One-Eyed King taunted. "I would have expected more, Matsuri Wasshu."

The bespectacled man was leaning against the wall. His left arm all but gone, his right hand clutching the stump. He was trembling in absolute horror. This...this was no ghoul...this was a Demon!

'H-how...?!' he thought in disbelief. 'How can such a monster exist?!'

"Well, then again..." the King clucked his tongue in disappointment. "I didn't really expect much from you. Perhaps Yoshitoki Wasshu would provide more entertainment." He threw the corpses around him away, and aimed his tendrils at Matsuri. "Now, if you would be so kind..."

"Hiiiiiiigheeeer..."

"Hm?"

"MIIIIIIIIIND!"

A massive blast of energy intercepted him.

The King brought up his tendrils, which wrapped around him like a cocoon. The blast threw him into a wall, breaking through it, and sending him flying out into the main interior of the building. Matsuri, surprised by the attack, turned his head to see Mougan and Hachikawa standing in front of the main entrance, their Quinques already brandished. "Heh, not bad." the scarred Investigator chuckled. "Blocked at the last second."

"Mmmmm!" the burly Investigator grinned. "Good reflexes!"

"Indeed. That blast was powerful..." The King stepped out of the rubble.

"Che." Hachikawa snorted. "Of course the bastard survives..." His face contorted. "And you smell like shit... how many Ghouls did you eat?"

"I lost count after 1000." The King shrugged. "And that was years ago..."

Matsuri's eyes bulged. A thousand... that monster devoured a thousand Ghouls?!

Hachikawa chuckled. "Your a real piece of work..."

"As are you, Chou Hachikawa."

"Oh? So you know of me?" He questioned.

"Indeed. I make it a habit to know about my foes. That way, they won't be forgotten when I devour them."

Mougan snorted. "How quaint of you." he said indignantly. "Unfortunately for you, boyo, you are going down!"

The King laughed at this. "Then I hope you do better than this pathetic excuse of a Wasshu," he gestured to Matsuri. "Now then... Shall we begin?"

"Gladly!" Hachikawa aimed his Quinque at him.

Mougan aimed his Quinque as well.

The Kings tendrils were brandished, ready to strike as well.

Then, they charged.

XXXXXXXXXX

"S-Suzuya-san..." Asia moaned, stars dancing around her head while her eyes were left as swirls. "Please... don't ever go so fast again."

"Sorry, Argento-chan," the black haired boy said as they stood outside a hospital room... the room of someone very precious to him. "When you told you me you could heal someone, I just... got really excited is all."

"But I'm not even sure I could do it." She shook her head. "I never healed a person in a coma before. I don't know if I can even wake them up."

"It's better than nothing!"

Asia looked up at the man, seeing his expression.

It was a face full of desperation and hope.

Suzuya gulped a nervous lump in his throat as he opened the door, pushing Asia inside. The girl then saw the room's occupant.

It was a middle aged man rigged to a life support system.

His eyes were closed, and an oxygen mask was strapped over his mouth. The only signs of life that came from him was the steady rising and falling of his chest, and the sounds of the monitor rigged with his heart beeping regularly. "This is Shinohara." Suzuya introduced to her as he placed her in front of the bed, moving next beside her as he took a seat on the chair close to the bed. "He's a Special-Class Investigator, and one of the best people you'll ever meet." A sad smile formed across his face. "He's... also like my father."

"Your...father?" She asked.

"Yes..."

His face became disheartened as his hands clasped around one of Shinohara's in a gentle grip. "It was two years ago, when the Owl attacked us during the Suppression Mission." he elaborated. "He received major brain damage... the doctors were able to put him on life support, but ever since, he's been like this." His eyes became glassy, almost as if he were ready to cry. "Even though Shinohara's wife told me it wasn't my fault, I still feel like it's because of me that he's even in this bed, hooked up by a bunch of machines." His grip became tightened over his father figure's hand. "I hate myself for it... if I was just a bit stronger, then maybe Shinohara wouldn't be..."

Asia placed her hands over his. "It's okay, Suzuya-san..." she said gently. "I understand." She looked back at the sleeping, comatose form of the Special Class Investigator. "Is he... why you asked me if I could heal anyone?"

Suzuya nodded. "Argento-chan..." he said quietly, giving her a pleading look. "Please... Please, help Shinohara."

"I...I will do my best..." She nodded.

She turned her attention to Shinohara. She took a deep breath, and held her hand over his chest.

She focused her power into her hands. As a result, a green light manifested in her palms. She directed her hands above Shinohara's head, as that was where most of the damage was.

Suzuya held his breath, his grip still present over Shinohara's hands.

"Please, let this work..."

Asia whispered in hope. She focused her power on the man's brain. Normally, she would have to see the injury in order to repair the damage. But now, as long as she has a general idea of what the injury was, she could heal it.

But to mend a comatose patient was something she never even attempted.

She tried the best she could; all the while hoping that she was able to heal him.

She couldn't let Suzuya down. Not after how nice he had been towards her.

With that, she continued to pour as much power as she could into Shinohara.

After what seemed like several minutes, the glowed died down. Panting, she reclined back in her wheelchair, sweat pouring down her face. Suzuya looked at her, worried that she must have exhausted her power to try and heal him. He then turned his attention back to Shinohara, studying his face closely, and then turned to the monitor.

There was hardly any change.

The only difference he could see was that his complexion had gotten less pale, and maybe his face looked a tad fuller. But he was still unconscious.

His face became dishearted, a broke smile crossing his face. "...I should have known better." he said dejectly. "I should have known..."

"I'm sorry, Suzuya-san." Asia apologized, disheartened that she was unable to stir him from his slumber. "If I was stronger, then maybe..."

"It's fine, Argento-chan." he stopped her, shaking his head. "It's my own fault... I was so stupid, thinking this would work." He laughed bitterly. "I was so, so fucking stupid..."

"Don't say that!" She snapped at him. "It wasn't stupid at all! You saw a chance, and you took it, despite knowing the odds! Who can blame you for that?!"

"Yeah, maybe..." he replied, still disheartened. "But I..."

"...Juu...zou...?"

Suzuya's body stiffened. His eyes were wide like dinner plates, his breathing hitched. Slowly, he turned around, afraid if what he heard had been a mere delusion.

But it wasn't. When he fully turned around, he was greeted with a sight he thought he'd never see. Shinohara...fully conscious.

His eyes, tired and worn, as if having woken up from a very long nap, looked up at him.

"S-Sh-Shi..." Tears fell from his face. "Shino...hara...san?"

Beneath the oxygen mask, the Investigator gave a wry, yet worn smile. "Hey..." he croaked. "You've...gotten taller."

"Sh...Shi...SHINOHARA-SAN!" Suzuya cried, tears falling freely from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around the bedridden man, not caring for the multiple machines attached to him.

The man coughed haphazardly, but still managed a smile as he wrapped his arms around the young boy. "H-hey... watch it, kiddo." he said weakly. "I just woke up."

"Shinohara-san! I...I'm so sorry...!"

"What're you apologizing for..." Shinohara chuckled, patting the boy's head. "You didn't do anything wrong, kiddo..."

"But...Because of me...you...you were...!" He sobbed.

"Hey, now..." Shinohara smiled warmly. "I'd do anything to protect ya in a heartbeat..." He grinned. "After all, you're under my protection, Juuzou."

"Sh-Shinohara-san...!"

"So dry your tears. There is no need to cry anymore."

"Hrgh-UWAAAAAAAAH!"

As Suzuya continued to cry from the sheer joy, Asia smiled softly. She had no idea if this plan would work, but... she was glad it did. It was such a heart-warming sight, to see a father and a son reunite. She wondered if the reunion between her and Issei would be like this too, once he had been brought to his senses.

Not wishing to ruin the moment for them, Asia quietly turned her wheelchair, and left the room, closing it softly behind her.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hiiiiiiigheeeeeeer MIIIIIIIIIND!"

Mougan fired another burst of energy from his Quinque. The One-Eyed King stood his ground before dodging it at the last moment.

The blast shaved off some of his cloak, but his feet skidded across the ground, only to use his Rinkaku to bat away the incoming shards from Hachikawa. "Is this all two Special Classes can do?" the King asked blandly. "I am not impressed."

"Really? I say we're pressing you into a corner, King." Hachikawa remarked sarcastically as she shot out more shards.

"Well, you know what they say..." The One-Eyed King grinned. "When an animal is cornered, they tend to strike back viciously."

The two frowned at this before noticing black mist flowing out from his back. The One-Eyed King arched forward as the mist seemed to solidify.

Then, two smoky, black wings emerged, standing proudly alongside the sharpened tendrils.

"A Ch-Chimera?!"

"Ah..." the King moaned as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's been a while since I've used my Ukaku..."

Now that he thought about it...it's been about a year since he used it.

Mougan sighed. "What is it with Chimeras these days...?" he mumbled. "First the dragon, then the Nutcracker, and now the One-Eyed King."

Hachikawa scoffed. "Whatever..." he snapped. "Just kill this motherfucker already, and be done with it."

"Too late..." A voice whispered behind them. Neither reacted quickly enough and received several black crystals lodged in their bodies.

Mougan found his back littered with them, blood gushing from his mouth while Chuu gritted his teeth, refusing to give the son of a bitch the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Mougan's vest had managed to protect him somewhat from the damage, but the crystals still managed to pierce through the kevlar vests, whereas Chuu was lucky, as none of them pierced his vitals...didn't mean it hadn't hurt like hell, though.

However, his musings were cut short as the King followed up with his attack. Two of the black armored tendrils shot forth and skewered him. One impaled his dominant shoulder. The other tearing through his stomach.

This time, blood gushed through his teeth.

"Hachikawa!" Mougan cried. "Damn you! COMPRESS!"

A sphere of blue energy gathered at the end of Mougan's weapon. It continued to compress itself until it could no longer compact the energy.

"Now, DISPERSE!"

With that, several blasts shot forward. The King jumped back, avoiding the blasts completely while Hachikawa was thrown back by the explosion. Thankfully, the blasts hadn't injured him, but the wound in his stomach would definitely prove to be a problem.

Once the blasts died down, the King saw the opportunity to counter attack. He wrapped himself in his Ukaku and charged, his Rinkaku trailing behind him.

Mougan quickly changed the mode of his Quinque, taking up its battering ram form.

"And the coup de gra!" he announced. "HIIIIIGHER MIIIIIIND!"

The King cursed. "Son of a-"

The gigantic blast struck him dead on.

Despite his Kagune taking the brunt of the attack, some of his cloak was vaporized from the blast. Even his grinning mask gained a few cracks from the impact.

The blast had forced him back, sending him skidding across the ground before coming to a stop. His cloak, which now covered only a portion of his body, flapped about lazily while his mask developed spiderweb-like cracks, as well as singe marks along his hair. "Not bad..." he commented. "Not bad at all..."

"If you think that wasn't bad," a new voice called out. "Try this."

"Hm?"

The King turned, and shifted his body to the right, dodging a large yellow crystal from impaling him. It pierced into the ground next to him, but it began to glow and whirl loudly. It only took him a second to realize what it was doing, and curled his Ukaku around him. The shard exploded, and sent him flying into the wall, his Kagune protecting him from any damage.

"I see...so you arrived as well...Kousuke Houji..." The King stated.

The older man gave the Ghoul a calculating glare. "...and you might be...?"

"Houji-boyo..." Mougan said as he held his 'angel' firmly in his grasp. "That Ghoul...is the leader of Aogiri."

"...I see."

The King chuckled. "Three Special Class, and yet only one of you has managed to actually injure me somewhat." he taunted. "Perhaps the strongest humans the Wasshu's have to offer aren't as powerful as they're lead to believe."

The King chuckled. He was mildly disappointed. Not one of them gave him the challenge he sought. It was too easy.

Mougan snorted. "Big talk for a man who has yet to bring us down."

"All in time, big man..." the King said. "All in time..."

Another cloud of dark mist manifested behind him.

The three became shocked, as sprouting around his arms were jet black blades, resembling almost like broadswords, with a bloody red edge. "What the shit?!" Hachikawa screamed. "Why the fuck does he have three Kagune?!"

They were witnessing the impossible. Out of all the Ghouls the CCG has record of...they were only meant to possess a single Kagune, with the exception of Chimera types. But even then, A Chimera type was only meant to have two Kagune at max.

Just what was the King then?!

They settled over their shock, and prepared themselves. The King chuckled. "Now then... On to Round 2!" he cried, leaping into battle.

XXXXXXXXXX

'...man, this blood really does look like a pain to wash out.' Issei thought as he pinched a few of his hairs, looking at it in slight dismay. 'I think I should leave it as is... I mean, sure it kinda looks like I'm related to Rias-chan, but I don't think that Eto-chan would approve of the hair color.'

Then again, he would probably have to wash it out anyway when he showered.

It was a shame, though... He found his red hair to be rather cool. Perhaps he should dye his hair this color? ...nah, too much work. 'The length is pretty annoying though.' He hadn't realized it during his time as Kurimuzon, but his hair was absolutely horrible. Not only had it grown past his shoulders, but it was starting to obscure his eyes, and while it had not proven to be a problem so far, he knew it was a matter of time.

"I need to cut this..." He stated, running his fingers through his stained locks.

He rummaged through the bathroom cupboards before finding a pair of scissors. He looked back at himself in the mirror, glaring at the messy mass of hair he sported, and carefully put the blades around his head, tugging on some of the strands. Just as he was about to snip them, he paused upon realizing something.

He didn't know how to cut his own hair.

Now that he thought about it...the ones who had cut his hair in the past were his mother or the barber he went to on occasion.

He had absolutely no clue to how do that.

He sighed. "Great..."

What was he going to do now?

"Issei-kun?" Akeno's voice called out from behind the door. "Are you decent?"

Issei blushed somewhat. He was wearing only his jeans, and had discarded his shirt and jacket, leaving him completely topless. In other words, he wasn't decent. "No, I am not."

"In that case, I'm coming in~"

"Wait, what?!" Issei gaped, not believing what he was hearing. He grabbed his shirt and tried to put it on before Akeno walked in.

Unfortunately, it was too late. Akeno barged right in before he could even grab the red tee.

The girl was about to comment on his build...until she saw the numerous scars marring his flesh.

At almost every part of his body, there was a horrible wound. Some had been simply scars that were close to fading away, while others remained as horrible slashes of healing patches of skin. His upper body was covered in the latter wounds, with few of the former found anywhere. His shoulder held the worst of the scars, where Naki had put a Komodo Dragon in. His left torso had a scar from where Noro had bitten into him in their first encounter, which stretched all along his rib.

There were even scars along his elbows, where Naki had ripped the joints and ligaments out with a pair of pliers. And another where Naki drilled a hole into his sternum.

Akeno bit her lip. Just what had Issei gone through in order to suffer so much? Why did this have to happen to him?

"A-Akeno-san!" Issei barked, his face as red as his bloodied hair. "Do you mind?!"

"S-Sorry!" She stepped out and shut the door behind her.

As soon as she did, Akeno's body started to shake. 'Why...?' she questioned, tears falling from her face. 'Why did he... have to suffer?!'

Inside the bathroom, Issei scowled, the bangs shadowing his eyes. "...she was the last person I wanted to show her these scars."

XXXXXXXXXX

"W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, RIAS-CHAN?!"

Rias pulled her phone away from her ear when her brother screamed into the phone.

"Please, lower your voice, Onii-sama." she asked, tapping her ears to ensure her hearing was still intact. "You almost blew out my eardrums."

"Sorry, sorry! I just...I just believe it! Is Issei-kun really back?!"

"Yes, he is." she answered. "He actually saved us from the same Ghoul who attacked us all those years ago."

"He did? Where is he now?"

She smiled. "Take a guess."

"...damn...Issei-kun has grown strong, hasn't he?"

"Of course he has. He's my adorable servant, isn't he?"

"And a possible brother-in-law~" Sirzechs teased with a sing-song voice, causing Rias to blush. "Jokes aside, is he alright?"

"...To be honest...I am not sure Onii-sama..."

"What do you mean?"

Rias bit her lip. "Issei-kun, he's... he's not how he used to be." she said, unsure. "I mean, I knew he wouldn't be the same, but... even still, it's..." She took a shuddering breath. "It's very worrying."

"Rias..." Sirzechs tone became serious. "What happened?"

Rias gave a slight pause. What HASN'T happened was more like. She didn't even know where to begin.

From Issei's arrival in Kuoh, to him taking a hit for her, to reviving and killing Tartara...she just didn't know.

"I...don't even know where to begin, Onii-sama."

"Just take it slow," he told her. "Start from the beginning, if you can."

Rias sighed. "...Okay...It started with Issei and the Ghoul that took him arrived at the academy..."

From there, she recounted all the details. She explained how Issei, as Kurimuzon, seemed to be very reluctant in fighting them, and how the Ghoul called Tatara, fed up with their interference, released his Sacred Gear; the Dead Apostle. She recalled how deadly the nails were, as they sealed off their abilities to cast magic, to channel their power, to even walk or lose their sight. She even recounted how Issei took the blow that was meant for them, seemingly dead at her feet before she retaliated, which only appeared to piss the Ghoul off.

Then she told her brother of how Issei regained his memories, seemingly. How his hair, which had gone from brown to white, was stained completely with bloody red, easily mistakable for someone in her clan. She had told her brother how easily he had taken down Tatara, of how he obliterated the Ghoul in a mere matter of seconds.

It had only been at the end of these explanations that Rias realized she had said all of this in a few breaths, leaving her slightly panted.

The Crimson Satan was rendered speechless at what he just heard.

"...so, in other words..." he said slowly, digesting the information. "He came, he saw, and he kicked ass?"

"That Sums it up..."

"…well."

Unbeknownst to Rias, Issei was listening in on their conversation from outside the room.

The boy's hand was trembling over the door knob.

A part of him wanted to go in...but after hearing Rias converse with his brother...he just couldn't.

His hand was shaking.

He could feel his Kakugan flare up again.

His breath was shuddering, close to hyperventilating.

He...he just couldn't stay here...not after what he'd done...

He slowly pulled his hand back, and turned on his feet. He was glad nobody was seeing him in this state... it was pathetic, really, seeing tears flowing down his cheeks.

"What have I done...?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Houji, to the right!"

"Che!"

The Investigator leaped to the side, avoiding a mass of sharp crystals.

As soon as he was oriented, he unloaded his Quinque, shooting out several crystals. The King brought up his wings, deflecting them with ease before charging forward with the intent of skewering the man.

But his Koukaku blades were intercepted by another energy blast courtesy of Mougan.

"Don't even think about it!"

"Tch. Nuisance!" The King clicked his tongue as he maneuvered his Rinkaku to stab Mougan while simultaneously shooting off crystals.

The burly man easily countered, though some of the shards shot into his skin, causing more discomfort. He held his ground, and shrugged the man off. He grinned widely. The King was at point blank!

"COMPRESS!"

"I don't think so..." The King denied. Another mass of dark mist gathered around him.

Before the man could activate his angel's special package, a jet black tail lashed out from behind the King, bearing several spikes along its hide. Matsuri's mouth dropped, and Hachikawa's eyes threatened to pop out. "...no fucking way..."

The King... possessed all four Kagune.

What they saw before was impossible...but this is a downright anomaly. Never in history did a Ghoul ever possess more than two Kagune, and the being before them had exceeded that amount twice.

Just what was he?!

"H-how?!"

The King laughed. "Begone!"

The King became a full blown arsenal. Crystals fired from all directions. His Rinkaku shooting forward like homing missiles. The spikes on his tail elongating before shooting out as the tip of his Bikaku extended a sharp blade.

In a matter of seconds, every Investigator around him was forced back.

Each one nearly lost the grip on the quinques, several spikes and shards penetrating their armor and drew blood. Some had managed to reach and puncture their internal organs.

Hachikawa shielded most of his body, but the shards pierced into his arms and legs, forcing him down to the ground. Mougan was sent flying, smacking into a wall, where the force of the impact was enough to smash him straight through it, tumbling out into the other room. Houji was lucky, as he managed to evade most of the attack, but one of the crystals pierced into his leg.

Even worse, the crystal had stabbed into his thigh, puncturing the femoral artery. Even now, blood continued to drip from his leg. If he removed the shard, he would bleed out.

"D-dammit!"

"I must admit..." The King stated calmly. "...I wasn't expecting to use all four of my Kagune. But I needed to end this quickly, and you humans were just too persistent. I commend you all for your skill...sadly, it's the only thing left you shall receive..."

The Kakugan burned brightly, almost unearthly. "Now... All of you, di-"

"Energy Level: 100%." a calm voice said from behind him. "Release."

In the next second, the One-Eyed King was struck in the back with a full voltage of lightning.

"Gragh!" The King screamed in pain as his back burned in agony. He snapped his head around. His eyes widened briefly before his mouth widened in an elated grin.

"I see...so the Wasshu's Reaper has decided to appear..."

Standing there, Narukami in hand... was Kishou Arima.

"...the One-Eyed King."

His eyes narrowed.

"Target confirmed... Beginning elimination."

The white haired investigator charged forth, his eyes emotionless and lethal. His grip on Narukami was firm, while the sleeve of his jacket on the other arm lay limp and lifeless, given his missing limb.

Even if he didn't have an arm to work with... he was still going to end this. Finally, after so long, the greatest threat the CCG has ever known has revealed himself to him. The One-Eyed King, the leader of Aogiri...

This would be where it all end...

The King did not seem to be worried. Rather, he welcomed the challenge. As a result, he grabbed his cloak and tossed it off his body, revealing a black body suit that covered his chiseled frame.

"Finally..." he breathed. "It's been a while since I've had this much fun!" He reared his head back, laughing. "Come, Kishou Arima! Let's have some fun!"

Arima did not say a word and switched Narukami to its second offensive mode and shot off a bolt of electricity.

The King defended with his Ukaku, and retaliated with his Rinkaku, which shot forward, intending on skewering the man. Arima charged in, avoiding every one of them before following up with another bolt, only for it to be intercepted by the Koukaku. A second later, they were inches apart, barred only by their blades.

"Heh! Interesting. You are still able to fight with such tenacity despite having only one arm. Normally...I would want to see what you are capable of dual-wielding Quinques...like the one you got over ten years ago...I apologize for the One-Eyed Dragon for biting off your arm. But the lad is such a wild child. Only the Owl is able to pacify him. But I am sure he will seek you out and kill you for taking the One-Eyed Owl's Kakuhou in the past..." The King spoke.

Arima closed his eyes. "...answer me this, One-Eyed King." he said, his eyes emotionless. "The Crimson Dragon... was he even human to begin with?"

"Hmhmhm... I'll leave that to your imagination."

With that, the King and the Reaper broke off the stalemate. As soon as his landed, the One-Eyed King's Ukaku wings became hazier as veins of red glowed. He flapped his wings forward, shooting off a stream of black and red vapor that was even faster than the shards.

Arima landed and swung Narukami down on the mist to disperse it. However, the vapor stream bypassed the blade and continued on to the Investigator. The Reaper sidestepped to try and evade the attack. But some of the mist made contact with his body and left numerous minute gashes.

His face showed slight discomfort. "Damn."

The mist did not stop there, The King moved his wings, and the vapor followed the movement in the same direction. Arima used Narukami's second offensive mode to try and disperse the mist once more with electricity.

The cackling volts dispersed the mist. In the same, fluid motion, Arima jammed the blade into the ground, allowing it burst lightning into the ground, and jumped back. The King tilted his head, until he noticed the presence of another. A sickening smile creeped its way to his face. "...Yoshitoki Wasshu."

The commander of the CCG forces stared back at the man with slight intensity before throwing a black case to Arima. "...Special Class Arima," he ordered. "Eliminate the One-Eyed King."

"...understood." the Reaper nodded. The case opened up, and from it came a Quinque. However, this one was different...as this was the first live use of the weapon. "This will be the first time I've used this Quinque," he informed the leader of Aogiri. "Also... this was made from the one known as Kuzen, not his offspring." He brandished the Quinque, aiming the tip at the King. "Shall we continue... your Majesty?"

"...HehehehehahahahaHAHAHAHA!" The One-Eyed King cackled in glee, the grin on his cracked mask growing ever more deranged. "I see...so you made that weapon out of Kuzen's flesh...very well...It is time I took this more seriously..."

The Kagune dissolved into black and red vapor. The glowing of the Kakugan became more darkened and sinister.

"How long has it been..." the King rasped, his voice sounding strained. "Since I've used this...?"

The black red vapor moved and enveloped his body, infusing into his flesh. The mist became metallic like armor. His fingers became sharp as knives. His feet now sported black, metallic greaves. But that was pretty much what the Investigators can distinguish, as the rest of his body was shrouded in a heavy, dark vapor. Beneath the mist, they could tell the shape was humanoid, but it was still indistinguishable.

Beneath the veil of mist, one could clearly see bloody red eyes. "Now, let us continue our banquet..." the King growled. "...Reaper."

Kishou Arima leveled his gaze, and readied Owl. "...beginning elimination."

XXXXXXXXXX

The night air was cold when he left the ORC building. He had made sure to see if the girls were asleep, not wanting to awaken them. He had given the sleeping form of his master a sad smile as he left, a note on her dresser. He didn't want to do this to them, he truly didn't. However, the more he stayed with them, the more the memories of his time as the Crimson Dragon came to mind. It took him at least an hour to calm down, but the effects lingered still, left a shuddering mess.

'I'm so sorry, Buchou.' he thought as he turned around, giving one last look at the building where he had made so many wonderful memories, a sorrowful expression on his face. 'Please, forgive me... I... I just...' He stopped himself, not about to go over the brink. He took a deep, shuddering breath, and turned on his foot, leaving the building behind. He was just about to reach the remnants of the school grounds when a familiar voice stopped him.

"...where are you going?"

Issei paused, mentally cursing himself as he looked over his shoulder to see Kiba standing there with a confused expression on his face. It was only now that he really noticed how much the blonde had changed. His hair was shaggier, and had to be tied back into a ponytail. He was dressed like someone from the feudal era, kimono and all with a pair of swords at his hip. He also noticed how tired and worn his eyes looked, but they had recently brightened, likely because of him. There was also some facial hair at his chin, but not enough to make him lose that pretty boy appeal he hated so long ago. In fact, now, it only made him look like a roguish prince of some sort.

Dammit, this wasn't what he had planned. They should have all been asleep by now! "Just... out for a walk."

Kiba didn't look convinced as he crossed his arms, a frown on his face. "...you always were a terrible liar." he stated, earning a flinch. "Why are you up so late? That bastard did a number on you, and, well..." he shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "All of us. You should be back in bed."

Kurimuzon tried his best to hide his scowl. 'Please, Kiba...' he begged for his friend. 'Don't make this harder than it already is for me.'

"Seriously, why are you up so late?" the blonde prince asked, a small smile on his face. "Your not exactly a night owl..." He stopped for a moment, his voice trailing off as confusion filled his face for a moment, then recognition, and finally, shock registered. "...W-wait... I-Ise, y-your not..."

Please, don't say it. He was begging him not to say it. Why couldn't have Kiba just let the subject drop? Why was he making this so difficult for him?

"I-Ise..." Panic was clear in his voice. Kurimuzon clenched his teeth, hands shaking. "Please... Your not going back... Right?" There was desperation now. "R-right?"

Slowly, Issei turned to face his friend. It was almost heart-rending to see the expression on Kiba's face. Every facial muscle was telling the same thing: let him be wrong. He wished he could tell him that he would stay, but lying to him would hurt even more, especially when the lie would be exposed. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He should be in bed, resting like himself, and he would already be outside of the club building, and out of Kuoh. He should have been on the outskirts of town by now.

He tried to calm himself, but no matter how much tried, his voice was still so shaky. "...I'm sorry, Kiba." he said, trying his best to keep his tone steady. "But... I can't stay with you all. I just can't stand it, especially when I remember..." He trailed off when he remembered what had happened back at the Auction. Gods, those crushed looks on their faces... it still haunted him. "I can't..."

He didn't want to say it. He just didn't want to. Even if he was a Devil, he was still begging for whatever God that was still in Heaven not to let him say it.

"...I'm going back... to Aogiri."

Issei had dropped the bomb. Kiba was stunned to silence. It took several moments before his mind finally processed what he just heard. He shook his head in denial. He refused to believe what he was hearing.

"Ise-kun! Don't do this! You just got back! Are you really going to leave us after all this time?!"

"What choice do I have?!" He snapped back angrily.

"You always have a choice!"

"You of all people should understand, Kiba!" he shot back, turning to face his friend. "I told you guys before! I'm not just Issei Hyoudou anymore! I'm also Kurimuzon of Aogiri... and I have his memories!" He gritted his teeth. He couldn't cry. He refused to. "Do you know what it's like, Kiba? To have memories of you trying to kill your friends? To have memories of almost killing them with your own two hands, twice?! To have memories of nearly killing the women who mattered?!"

Kiba flinched. It was true. He didn't know what it was like to have such memories... but that didn't mean he could accept this! "And you don't understand the hell we've been through!" he screamed. "Do you know what it was like for us these last two years?! All of us were grieving for you! We thought you were dead back then! We thought it was our fault that you died! If only we had tried to cheer you up instead of pushing you away, then you wouldn't have become a monster!"

Issei's eyes flared. "And there you go again!" he growled, his tone angry. "Thinking that Ghouls are monsters! It might be true that I used to think of them like that, but now that I've seen their world through their eyes, I understand now! Ghouls aren't monsters, Kiba! If anyone is the real monsters, it's the damned CCG who labeled us like that!"

Kiba was taken aback. Was Issei really...defending Ghouls? He guessed it would happen given what he currently was...but he didn't thin he would be so adamant about it. But he wouldn't back down either. "Just what do you mean? Ghouls are savages who kill and devour humans, and even commit acts of cannibalism. The CCG is just defending society from them. Just what is so wrong about that?"

"...Kiba...you have not seen the darkness of humanity like I had...It's true that Ghouls kill and eat humans...some resorting to cannibalistic tendencies...but that does not make then the true monsters. I have seen Ghouls who want to be human, envious of the normal lives they have...lives that they are denied out of the fear of CCG discovering them, and exterminating them as if they were mere vermin!" A scowl made its way to his face. "The CCG made Ghouls' lives a living hell, and for what?! Because the only way they can survive is by eating other humans?! Are you FUCKING kidding me?!" In his anger, he failed to notice his medical patch coming undone from his power leaking out. The sclera of both his eyes was consumed in darkness. One iris was green, the other red. "That is a bullshit reason! Calling us monsters for having no other way to survive?! What right do they have to deny the right of life to others?! Tell me! WHAT RIGHT?! They are nothing but monsters...The CCG...will fall at the hands of our King!"

Kiba, at this point became horrified. "Ise-kun, do you even hear yourself right now?!" he pleaded for his friend, hoping that somewhere, his human side still possessed some form of rationality. "Your condemning the only thing protecting humans from Ghouls! If the CCG falls, what will happen to your friends?! Think of your family!"

"Why do you think I can't stay, Kiba?!" Issei cried out. "The longer I stay here, the more it hurts... The memories of seeing you all..." His determination broke. Tears fell from his face. It was pathetic of him. "Just REMEMBERING me nearly killing you all..." He choked back a sob. "How can I stay here, knowing that I could have killed all of you?! Because of me, Gasper and Asia-chan are...!"

"But they're still alive, Issei!" He told him, hoping it was enough to bring him to his senses.

It wasn't.

"And who the hell put them in that state in the first place?! I...I ate them and all of you Kiba...I was starving...and I used you all to quell my hunger...I ate my own friends...my family..."

He held his hand over his face. "I... I can't..." he hiccupped. "I just can't stay...knowing I...!"

Through his fingers. Clear tears and tears of blood dripped through and onto the floor.

Kiba bit his lip. He couldn't stand seeing his best friend like this. It was too heart-wrenching. "Issei…"

"That's why...that's why I have to go back...Otherwise...I might just fall...apart..."

Kiba gritted his teeth, his head falling low. "I-I'm sorry Kiba..." his friend told him as he slowly reigned himself over, wiping away his tears. "I can't... I can't stay..."

Wordlessly after that, he turned on his feet to leave. However, no sooner had he done so did his body suddenly jolt into place. He jerked forward slightly as an irritating pain pierced through his stomach. Looking down, he saw it was a demonic sword with a blade edge. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Kiba directly behind him, holding the handle firmly in his shaking, trembling hands.

"I-I won't..." he said shakily, tears of his own falling from his face. "I won't... I won't let you go back!"

"...I see...guh..." He spat out a few drops of blood. "...I am sorry for this then..." Before Kiba could even question his statement, a spiked tail erupted from Issei's tailbone and stabbed him in the gut, avoiding any of his vitals. Afterwards, Issei's Ukaku wings manifested and crystallized before stabbing into both of the blonde Knight's shoulders.

Kiba spat out a glob of blood, his grip over the blade slackening. Swiveling on his feet, Issei swirled around, and slammed the swordmaster into the ground.

As Kiba hit the floor, Issei shot off a few shards and pinned him to the ground.

"I know you want to stop me Kiba...but I made my decision..." His tail wrapped around the hilt of the sword and pulled it out of his back. "...I am sorry."

With those final words, Issei turned around and spread out his Devil wings. Not even a moment later, he took to the skies.

Kiba's body was still while the tears fell from his face. "Dammit..." he cursed. "DAMMIT ALL!"

For the second time in his life, Yuuto Kiba had failed to protect someone precious to him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Unknown to Issei, however, there had been a figure watching his disappearance, standing into the air with the moon providing a back light. He appeared to be in his early twenties, bearing silver hair that fell down to his shoulders, tied back into a ponytail with a dark blue ribbon keeping it into place, wearing a heavy black trench coat with purple highlights, a red v-neck underneath it with black jeans with two belts hanging lazily off to the sides, and gray combat boots.

Behind his back was a pair of shining, blue wings.

"So this is your decision...Issei Hyoudou..."

The silver-haired figure held his arms folded over his chest, eyes closed. The breeze crashed coolly against him as he was left deep in thought. When he first learned about his rival's death, he was furious, both that he was so weak to lose to someone as weak as a Ghoul, yet he was also angry over the fact that it was not him who defeated his rival. Of course, thanks to Albion, he was quick to learn later that his rival was still alive, and to his surprise, it was in the form of the first-ever Ghoul/Devil Hybrid known as the Crimson Dragon, a beast feared by all of the factions, being the top hunter of Aogiri, answering to the One-Eyed Owl herself.

Ever since, he has observed from afar. He has seen what had become of his rival, reduced to a child throwing a tantrum, so dedicated to the one who pulled him away from the pain and suffering, but he had also seen how he had come to a new sense of self; a self that accepted both of his aspects, the good and the bad. Now, he was someone else entirely. Neither Kurimuzon nor Issei Hyoudou, yet also both.

However, that was not what made the beatings of excitement flow through his being. What made him feel excitement... was his battle against the Ghoul known as Tatara when he reawakened. He had seen it for himself, the power demonstrated, the form of the Heavenly Dragon allowed to run unchecked. The power known as the Imperius Juggernaut Drive.

For the first time in two years, Vali Lucifer finally felt the longing for a challenge once again.

Finally...FINALLY! He had someone who could fight with him evenly! He will finally be able to let loose!

And even better yet, it was his rival! He had even found a way to use the Juggernaut Drive without costing him his life! It was just like his Empireo! An excited grin found it's way to his face.

"I'll watch you for a little while longer, my rival." he said. "Until then, get stronger... And show me the power of the Crimson Dragon."

With a single beat of Divine Dividing, he disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"...Jesus Christ, do you see this, Sassan?"

The black and white haired Investigator looked up from his book, and an unsettling expression crossed his face. The TV was on, showing the current state of the 1st Ward... and needless to say, it was nothing less than a devastated mass pile of rubble. Everywhere the camera showed, they saw corpses, ghouls and humans alike. It was terrifying and horrible to see, and also very saddening for some of them. Shirazu was absolutely disturbed by what he saw, eyes narrowed while Saiko was asleep on Mutsuki's lap, the green-haired boy frowning slightly in worry. Urie stared at the screen intensely, biting on the nail of his thumb.

"As you can see, the hostilities here in the 1st Ward, which erupted merely roughly four hours ago, have ceased." the news reporter in the helicopter reported. "the Ghoul Organization, Aogiri Tree, has seemingly retreated. While some may consider this a victory, the sheer number of bodies, and the level of devastation here in the 1st Ward, are quite disheartening for the Commission of Counter Ghoul. Never before has a battle of this scale and size ever occurred, especially in the heart of CCG territory."

"...It is quite a frightening even to be sure..." Haise stated simply.

"I just can't believe all of this is really happening." Mutsuki said sadly. "How could have Aogiri done all of this? Not even the Owl attack from over ten years ago was this bad."

"It's because of the one leading the assault..." Urie stated grimly.

During the broadcast, they had seen it clearly. The leader of Aogiri himself had engaged with Arima, though Haise had not been present during the battle. Regardless, he had caught a glimpse of the infamous leader himself.

Every cell in his being trembled in terror at what he saw.

"The One-Eyed King really is a monster..." Ginshi muttered under his breath. "I mean, to lead an attack on the CCG itself? And do this much damage?" He shook his head. "If I didn't know any better... I'd say he was declaring an all-out war."

Haise's eyes narrowed. "War..."

Why would Aogiri want to declare war at this point in time? That was the big question.

"Whatever the case..." Urie said coldly, glaring at the screen. "As it stands now, the CCG's fighting strength has been severely diminished. Not only that, but if the reports we received not too long ago are accurate, Special Class Houji and Special Class Hachikawa have suffered serious injuries, meaning they will be off duty.

"Seriously?! Dammit, what the hell is going on?! Why are we on the sidelines like this?! We could've been helping!"

"To what extent? To the King, we would've been nothing more than appetizers."

"He has a point, Ginshi." Mutsuki said depressingly. "We wouldn't have been able to do anything. Besides, you saw that fight. Even Arima-san, the best Investigator we have, could barely hold his own against him."

"But isn't that because he only has one arm? If he had both, maybe he could've..."

"No." Haise interrupted. The Quinx turned to see their teacher staring at the screen with smoldering intensity. "Even if the dragon hadn't taken Arima-san's arm... The King still would have overpowered him."

"Wha...Seriously?!" Ginshi exclaimed in shock.

"Yes. As far as I can tell...the King is holding back, even now..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Eto was worried.

She hasn't heard from Kurimuzon in over 24 hours. She would've thought he'd be back from his assignment by now...but he was still missing. It was unsettling.

The King and his forces had returned earlier, and if the state of their numbers was any indication, it was clear that while they hadn't destroyed the CCG utterly, the damage they dealt was more than enough. She did notice that the King's mask was severely shattered and broken. That had surprised her, and Arima had immediately come to her mind, causing her to scowl slightly. Even with only a single arm, he was still able to cause trouble...

How annoying.

She kinda wished Kurimuzon had killed him already...

She sighed heavily as she pulled her legs closer to her chest. Her room felt strangely empty these days... It was stupid. Why did they keep having to send her precious Kurimuzon out so much these days? It wasn't far!

She blamed Tartara for this. He was the one who made Kurimuzon into Aogiri's weapon.

Upon thinking about the man, her face contorted into a frown. Noro had returned, but Tatara was absent... and Kurimuzon was nowhere seen with them. She didn't have the opportunity to question the man, as the King wished to speak him as soon as he returned.

She didn't get it... where was her beloved dragon?

She was so sure he would be here by now. He is usually so excited to see her first that it was strange that he failed to show up.

She sighed again. "Where are you, Kuri-kun...?"

"...sorry I'm late, Eto-chan."

The bandaged girl immediately perked up upon hearing the familiar voice. "Kuri-kun!"

Her head whipped around to the window, only to falter. It was Kurimuzon, all right... but his appearance had changed. He still wore the red hoodie, but he has received a fresh change of clothes. However, for some reason, his white hair had become completely stained red, and his right eye was eerily similar to a Kakugan, except instead of a red iris, it was green with a slit as the pupil. His hair was also sloppily cut short, though it resembled the haircut he once sported.

"Kuri...kun...?" Eto frowned heavily in confusion. "Is that... you?"

The One-Eyed Dragon smiled thinly. "Yeah..." he nodded. "I know... I must look like shit, huh?" His wings closed back into him as he jumped through the window. As soon as he did, he stumbled back slightly, heavily unsteady on his feet. Alarmed, Eto went over to his side, helping him steady himself before gently placing him against the wall. His breaths were heavy and panting, sweat pouring down his face. "Dammit... I'm so fucking pathetic..."

Eto's eyes glistened with concern. "Kuri-"

She shrieked when he suddenly pulled her close, grabbing her arm and pulling her into an embrace, arms wrapped tightly around her frame. "Please," he begged, his voice choking and tearful. "Let me just stay like this...i-if only for a little while... O-okay, Eto-chan...?"

"O-Okay..." Eto relented. The way he was acting worried her. He looked so...sad and emotionally torn. The One Eyed Owl wrapped her arms around his back and melded into the embrace. She felt his heart beat rhythmically against his chest. It was quick and heavy.

When it was clear that Eto was with him, Kurimuzon had allowed the water works to spill. Sobs and screams roared through the room, sadness and grief present, holding onto the girl as if she were a lifeline.

The green haired girl stood there and gently patted his back. She felt like crying herself upon seeing him so distressed. "There there Kuri-kun...it's okay. I'm right here..."

As he continued to cry on her shoulder, holding her closely, a masked figure from outside the room watched over them quietly, as Eto was unaware that the door was left slightly ajar. "It would appear that our Dragon has regained his sense of self," the figure opposing Noro said, arms folded over his chest. He bore black hair, which seemed almost rotten, which fell past his shoulders and down to the midsection of his back, wearing what looked like the tattered remains of a black shirt and jeans. He bore a light colored amount of facial hair on his chin, forming into a goatee, while his eyes were a deep crimson. "Though, something seems different." The man smiled. "This certainly makes things interesting."

"...did you know?" The man raised an eyebrow, hearing Noro speak, his tone old, yet bearing a sort of rumbling fatherly voice. "That he would kill Tatara?"

"Honestly?" the man chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "I hadn't anticipated it... Besides you an Eto, he is arguably among the strongest we possess here in Aogiri Tree. That said, I am most pleased with the results."

"Even if it were to mean Issei Hyoudou would betray Aogiri?"

"Of course."

Noro was silent for a while. "...you are an odd man, Your Majesty."

"I know." the King chuckled. "But that is just who I am. Things are use so interesting lately..."

To Be Continued...

 **"I've always pondered the question... if I... If I were to give into my Ghoul self, if I were to regain my memories... Would I still be Haise Sasaki? I know now who this body belongs to... But even after learning the truth, I am still terrified... If I go back to being Ken Kaneki, would I lose the life I have now? Or... No. Even now, I still can't find the answer. Sometimes, I just ask myself:**

Will I disappear as Haise Sasaki, if I go back to being Ken Kaneki?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride. The creator of many fantastic masterpieces such as: Fire Emblem: Eternity Unto Reformation, Code Geass: Lelouch of the R-eset, The Crow: DxD, Highschool, DxD: Shatter Destiny, RWBY's Reaper, Code Geass 00, Fractured Reality, Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack, Devil Survivor: Destiny Rewind, and some of his new projects, such as Lagrange 111: You Are (Not) Alone, Tokyo Ghoul: A Flowered Colored Darker Than Black, Persona 4: The Unseen Truth, Monarch, Kill the Deadly Sin, Code Geass: The Butterfly Effect, DxD: Final, DC Heroes: FORGOTTEN BLOODSTAINED LEGACY, DxD: Nocturne, Project, A Tale of Three Dragons, A Dragon Darker than Black, Code Geass: Kill the Rebellion, RWBY: Colorless Memories, RWBY: Black Rebellion, RWBY: Final Judgment, and more.**

 **I highly recommend you check them all out.**

 **I really appreciate your help, man. Couldn't have done this without ya!**

 **I also recommend a few stories made by another talented fanfic writer, Otaku-Nation666: Warning Letter, Highschool DxD: Destiny's Play, RWBY Riders: Spirits of Legend, Deadly Sin of the Spriggan, RWBY: Within Enlightened Hearts, Tokyo Ghoul: Wishes of an Eyepatch, Fabulae Parcae, RWBY –Apocrypha-, Tokyo Mirage Sessions: Apocalypse, and more.**

 **Thank you to all who continue to support this story. Please Read and Review.**

 **Also…..ALL FLAMES CAN JUST BURN IN HELL!... So don't even bother.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 11: the Bloody Beast**

Some time had past after Kurimuzon, or rather Issei's return to Aogiri. The news of his return was not as celebrated as one might think. Rather than celebrate the return of their strongest member, there was grave news, and a major blow to their moral.

Tatara...was dead. And rumors circulated the organization, that Tatara was killed and devoured by their own Crimson Dragon. There was no proof to these allegations, however. Worse, any who dared to vocally whisper such things in front of Eto were met with a brutal end.

Everyone was scared for a multitude of reasons. They were all afraid of being killed next.

Soon, the whispers hushed, and no more was spread. The King had said nothing on the matter, only that they continue on with their agendas. The loss of Tatara was indeed great to him, but for now, all that mattered was pushing forward. There was much to be done, after all.

Meanwhile, Issei slept in the room that he and Eto had all to themselves. After so long, his hair remained a bloody shade of red. His face was at rest, asleep in the lap of the green-haired woman who had brought to him salvation as Kurimuzon.

Eto brushed her fingers through his red-stained locks, a serene smile on her face.

She was happy that he was back. Safe and sound, within her arms. She was a bit off-put by his hair, but nonetheless, she enjoyed her lover being once again at her side. When he had returned, he was no sooner a sobbing mess than when she held him in her arms. The King had allowed a time of enjoyment for them, given the difficulty of the task.

That being said...she was aware that Issei had killed Tatara. She was also aware that he had regained his memories.

Even so, she thought nothing of it. He was here with her out of his own volition. That's all that mattered to her.

Although...she found it irksome that Gremory woman had him to herself for a day. Just the mere thought of her was enough to enrage her.

Even though she was irritated, she found solace in the fact that Issei chose her instead of the Devil.

'Hahahaha!' the chibi in her head resounded the cry of victory. 'Take that, you big-breasted cow!'

On her lap, her Crimson Dragon let out a soft purr.

The green-haired Ghoul let out a smile, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on his forehead. "Welcome home, Kuri-kun..."

XXXXXXXXXX

 _"Flashback" by Akiakane_

 _ **'Don't make me disappear.' 'So noisy...' 'You belong to me, and me alone...' 'Just kill me already!' 'Nothing will stop me from protecting her...' 'Where the hell is Issei Hyoudou?!' 'You don't want to disappoint Eto, do you?' 'I will say this only once... Give me back my Issei.' '...Good Morning...'**_ __

 _As the music begins to speed up, the title begins to appear, accompanied by several flying bats. Finally, the screen fades to black._

 _ **[A proof of existence, denied]**_ _The screen opens to reveal Kurimuzon sitting atop a ledge overlooking Kuoh, his cradled in his hand._

 _ **[Standing still in the middle of the crowd]**_ _His eyes remained focused on what lies ahead of him before a bloody tear falls from his face. The scene moves to Eto, quickly passes through a metallic corridor, clad in her bandages._

 _ **[As the broadcast reached its end]**_ _Aogiri is shown on the screen, Nu sitting atop a crate, licking her fingers seductively. Beside her is Valerie, who simply watches impassively. Ayato is found leaning against a steel beam, arms folded over his chest, and his mask hanging around his neck. The scene returns to Eto, who stops for a moment, looking at the camera, before moving away.  
_ _ **  
[Can you see it? My shadow has vanished]**_ _The CCG cast is briefly shown, Investigators Iwa and Shinohara standing together with a vibrant looking Juuzou, who is grinning beside the latter. Akira and Arima are shown next, the former looking at some documents in her hands while Arima gazes out the window, his remaining arm holding his cup of coffee. The cast of :re is briefly seen, Touka serving customers while Renji works at the counter, and Nishiki sits on a chair, a cup of coffee in his hands. Uta and Itori are found in the former's workshop, the red-haired woman drinking a glass of wine while the latter works on a mask._

 _ **[And this blooming flower as well]**_ _The One-Eyed King is shown gazing at the remnants of the CCG headquarters, Naki, Miza, and Kanou standing beside him. Hinami is found inside Cochlea, her knees up at her chest, and a book titled "The Egg of the Black Goat" in her hands._

 _ **[Has been left behind]**_ _The Tsukiyama Family, as well as Matsumae and Kanae, are found in front of the family mansion. Tsukiyama appears to be vibrant while Kanae gazes at him in slight worry before the screen darkens, and a dark figure appears behind her, their hands over her face, with only a demented grinning mask shown owning them._

 _ **[My throat runs dry and I try to recover]**_ _An apple falls from above, caught by a figure dressed in a blackened robe, a mask bearing exaggerated lips and multiple eyes holding it carefully. The screen cuts to Noro, who is standing in the midst of a pile of rubble. Elsewhere, atop a building being constructed, a robed figure sits on top of the steel beams, obscured by robes, holding a long staff in their hand.  
_ _ **  
[Those are just excuses]**_ _Two children with white hair stand together, surrounded by red, white, and black flowers. One is looking up at the blue sky with longing, while the other gazes at the ground coldly._

 _ **[This lying heart fell, and you burst out laughing]**_ _Haise Sasaki releases his Kagune, which lashes out from his back. A demented grin forms across his face as cherry blossom petals fall all around him._

 _ **[Just like me, you lied]**_ _Touka and Rias are seen standing together, looking onward ahead while the scene shifts to Shuu, who stares at a sight with utter shock and horror._

 _ **[And as you broke apart, you laughed again**_ _] Eto is shown sitting atop her bed, her head on her arms, shaking as if she's sobbing, before an old, wrinkled hand gently caresses her head._

 _ **[If I reach out my hand towards this breaking you, something will look back at me]**_ _A thick mass of Kagune lashes and encroaches the area, surrounding the Quinx Squad. As it grows closer, Shirazu grits his teeth, his Kakugan forming, which slowly turns to black. Behind him, a pair of misty-like wings form, and an image of a glass box is shown, breaking apart.  
_ _ **  
[You casually lied, sigh, and merely broke apart]**_ _Kurimuzon and Haise Sasaki are show standing together, placed in the same positions as the children. The dragon looks up at the sky, a crimson gauntlet on his arm, while the centipede stares at the ground, his bangs obscuring his eyes, as the white of his hair slowly becomes encroached with black._

 _ **[Show me, show, please show me]**_ _Images flash by quickly, Haise on the verge of being killed by Arima, IXA in the reaper's hand, and then Issei Hyoudou, being held in the gaping jaws of Noro's kagune. The last is Eto, who is holding Kurimuzon._

 _ **[Something that will create a reflection]**_ _Eto is shown smiling down at him, while a familiar figure stands behind her, a single crimson eye gazing over them, and silvery plumes emerging from his back, as if protecting the two._

 _ **[I want to rewind those far away memories]**_ _Kurimuzon is found lying face-down on the ground, surrounded by white flowers, before a familiar, brown-haired figure walks toward him.  
_ _ **  
[Of you, smiling]**_ _Issei kneels on the ground, extending his hand out toward him._

 _ **[Of me, breaking]**_ _Kurimuzon gazes at him, before reaching out for his hand._

 _Finally, as the song begins to reach its end, the flowers twist and curl, forming into black and red flowers. Again, two figures are shown. To the left is a bloody haired individual, his hands in his pockets while the other, a black-haired figure with red gloves, pushes up his glasses before a small, reminiscent smile flashes by. Then, the scene freezes, and turns black and white.  
_  
XXXXXXXXXX

Rias should have expected this, she should have. She had heard what had happened to Issei from Seidou Takizawa, his torture at the hands of Naki. The pain and suffering he was forced to endure. She had nearly been killed by Issei when he was still Kurimuzon. Obviously, those memories were still fresh in his mind.

Thus, she should have expected this to happen...but it was still heartbreaking to her.

"That stupid idiot!" Kiba growled, pulling at the roots of his hair. "Stupid, fucking, idiot!"

He was banging his head against the wall, not caring if his bandaged wounds would open up. He was just so frustrated by it all! He understood Issei's plight...but how could he think this was even a good idea?! They just got him back! And he thinks it's a good idea to go back to the people that made him suffer for Months?! What was he thinking?! The others were also saddened by his departure. After all, their friend and loved one was back...only to leave. Kiba had told them on their encounter the other night to their argument to his attempt to stop him.

Issei was still troubled by what he did to them in their past encounters...particularly back during the Auction Raid, where he had devoured them. The memories were too painful for him. Whenever he saw them, he was reminded of what he had done...and so he left. Back to the arms of the people who caused him so much pain.

They just couldn't understand it. They would get why he left because of his guilt, but they didn't understand why he would go back to Aogiri.

Why? What was there for him? Was there some reason he chose to remain there?

Then they recalled what Issei told them about. Or rather, who...this Eto person...

"...Buchou," Akeno said. "Do you suppose this Eto person...is someone close to Issei?"

The red haired Devil stopped in her pacing. The others, particularly the other girls, stopped what they were doing as well.

Rias pursed her lips, folding her arms over her chest. "...that might be possible," she nodded. "It might be why Ise went back. If memory serves, this Eto person is also the One-Eyed Owl, correct?"

"I believe so," Rossweisse nodded. "I also believe that Issei-san said that the Owl was a woman?"

A pregnant silence full upon the room.

During that time, the girls felt envy well up within them.

"...senpai found himself another girl, didn't he?" Koneko frowned.

"...it seems that way..." Xenovia responded, crushing her can of soda in hand.

Kiba and Gasper couldn't help but take a step back, feeling the killing intent fill the room.

Somehow...they had a feeling that Issei was probably safer in Aogori, then staying her with them after learning about Eto.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukiyama Shuu, for the first time in three years, felt happy. And all because of the single photograph in his hand.

"...Kanae," he said as he looked at his servant, tears falling from his face with a small, trembling smile on his face. "Tell me more...please."

Said servant nodded as he elaborated what he witnessed.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Yesterday)

"...I'm sorry, Hori, but could you repeat what you just said?"

The girl groaned, still fiddling with her camera. "I said," she stated. "If you really want to cheer Shuu-chan up, you should tell him Ken Kaneki's alive."

The purple-haired servant gritted her teeth, hands balling into fists. Ken Kaneki was a name he despised with every fiber of his being. From the moment he was placed into the care of the Tsukiyama family, he devoted all of his life to serving them. In that time, he grew quite close to Tsukiyama Shuu. The man was always so eccentric, vibrant, and full of life. When he discovered the existence of Ken Kaneki, he swore that he would have him, no matter what. At the time, Kanae supported him in his endeavors, but now...things had changed. He hated that boy, the person responsible for Tsukiyama's accursed state. That boy's death alone caused his beloved master pain, reduced to a bedridden state with a dulled tongue. And now, after so many years, Kanae learned that Ken Kaneki was alive, now a CCG Investigator known as Haise Sasaki.

He didn't know why, and he didn't care. That boy should have stayed dead, and away from her master's attention. There was no reason to cause him more heartache than necessary.

"That's idiotic," Kanae snapped. "Even an idiot could have figured out something as simple as that!"

"Thinking about an idea," Chie quipped. "And acting on said idea, are two entirely different thing, Kanae-chan."

"Even so, it is still a terrible idea!" He retorted.

"Ara? How so?"

"Do you really expect Tsukiyama-sama to get better simply because that man reappeared?"

The little mouse of Shuu Tsukiyama smirked. "Why so afraid, Kanae-chan?" she asked, almost tauntingly so. Kanae felt her irritation for the woman grow. "Are you scared that Shuu-chan might leave you?"

"D-Don't be ridiculous!" He denied. "I just find it hard to believe that after everything we've done for him, it would be as simple as that!"

Chie's smirk was still on her face, something Kanae found annoying. "There's no harm in trying, right?" she said with a shrug. "You never know."

XXXXXXXXXX

And thus, it lead to here at this moment. Kanae was happy to see his master truly genuinely happy, no longer looking so forlorn and trodden, but he still felt anger about the whole thing. "The man you see in the photo is Haise Sasaki," he said, answering Tsukiyama's inquiry. "A Top-Class Investigator for the CCG, and mentor to the Quinx Squad. According to rumors, the Quinx squad are considered to be 'artificial Ghouls,' but not in that they are like Kanou's experiments. Rather, they have Quinques implanted into their own bodies. According to the information, Haise Sasaki is also suffering from amnesia, remembering nothing past the last three years of his life."

A pause.

"However...also past three years ago, there are no records of a Haise Sasaki ever existing. There are a few records here and there, but they are forgeries; well crafted ones, at that."

Hope began to kindle in Shuu's chest as he connected the dots.

Three years ago. No memory. The CCG.

Kishou Arima. The Investigator Kaneki fought...and lost.

Of course! It all made sense!

"H-he's alive..." the man sobbed, cradling his face. The picture of Haise Sasaki dropped to the bed, while tears began to fall from his face, staining the sheets. "K-Kaneki-kun...he's alive! Hahahahhahahhaa...hahahahah!"

Kanae kept a level expression despite his master's sudden shift in behavior.

As much as he hated it, he was glad to see Tsukiyama's smiling face.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh, I'm so boooooored!" Shirazu whined as he and the rest of the Q Squad walked through the streets of the 20th Ward. "Seriously! I get that the 1st Ward is being rebuilt, but come on...isn't there anything to do."

Urie sighed. "If you want something to do, why not study? Certainly more entertaining than hearing you bitch and moan."

"Piss off, stiff."

Tooru thought it best to stay out of the argument and buried his nose into the book he was reading.

"I agree with Shirazu-kun," Saiko said. "I'm bored."

Haise chuckled. "Well, if you guys are so bored, then why not head back home?" he said with a teasing smile. "Just means more coffee for me, Mutsuki, and Urie."

"Are you kidding? You guys would be bored without me." Shirazu retorted.

"Eh, true...but Urie is right, you complain way too much lately."

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" the blonde asked. "I mean, most of the investigators are working in finding Aogiri for what they did last time, and we're still recovering. All we've been doing is sitting on our asses and waiting for a call. Seriously, it gets boring."

The rest of the group couldn't deny him that. The damage done to them by Aogiri over the past two operations were quite crippling.

"When he puts it like that, Ginshi has a point," Urie noted aloud. "Even I feel listless lately."

"I'll have to agree myself." Tooru stated. "It has been a bit quiet lately."

Saiko grinned. "But quiet days are the best!"

'I wish they were like that, Saiko,' Haise thought with a worried frown, staring at the sidewalk. 'It just feels too quiet...like something's about to happen.' His frown grew, as his memory went back to the reports of the attack on the 1st Ward. 'The One-Eyed King himself appeared, and nearly decimated the entire force. Several Investigators were killed in the attack, as were many Aogiri soldiers. Among their numbers were the White Suits, which were led by Naki, Three Blades Miza...but not Tatara, Noro, or the Crimson Dragon. Why? Given the scale of the attack, it was obvious they were aiming for a complete destruction of the CCG's main branch. With a monster like the Dragon, it would have been easy.'

It was indeed troubling. Why were their most powerful members absent from the battle? They should've led the Vanguard with the King. Something wasn't adding up here...

"Something up, Sassan?"

"Eh, it's nothing," Haise waved it off, smiling. "Anyway, let's hurry up. Technically speaking, we're still on the clock."

Shirazu didn't look convinced. He could tell his superior was troubled by something, but said nothing. He gave a shrug, but then smiled happily. "I wonder if that waitress at the cafe is working again," he said with a glint in his eye. "Uwah, she's so freaking cute~!"

"Hmhmhm," Saiko smirked mischievously. "Has our adorable Shirazu finally left Akira-san in favor of a cafe girl?"

"Oi!"

Urie snorted. "More like he's thinking with his fishing hook."

"I'll kill you, Urie!"

Tooru smiled weakly, wondering if he should get involved to stop the two from fighting. Meanwhile, Haise thought about the girl Shirazu was talking about. The girl at the cafe. The one with the blue hair.

'It's strange,' he thought. 'I don't know her all that well, yet I can't help but feel excited.' His eyes wandered to the white-haired child next to him, the boy he used to be, unseen to the others of the Quinx. 'I wonder if that's because of you?'

The white-haired boy, Ken Kaneki, gave a shrug. "Guess you'll find out."

'Aw, come on, gimme a break here, Kaneki...just tell me who she is already.'

"Nope. Remember that part for yourself."

Haise pouted mentally, but relented as the guy in his head won't talk about it any further.

Either way, he was pretty sure he would find out soon enough...though he did agree with SHirazu's statement.

Touka Kirishima was cute.

XXXXXXXXXX

"...a new mission?!" Eto gawked, staring at the King with wide eyes. "Already?! B-but Kuri-kun just got back!"

"Yes. I am well aware of that, Eto. However, this mission is of absolutely urgency and only Kurimuzon is capable for this particular job." The King responded.

The green-haired girl bit her lip. "B-but..."

"Now, now, Eto..." The King lowered his hand in a placating manner. "I know Kurimuzon just returned, but he is still an agent of Aogiri."

"I..." Eto wanted to argue, but she knew there was no point in doing so. Once the decision was made, there was no stopping it. "...I understand."

The King nodded. "Good," he said, pleased. He then turned to the bloodied-haired man next to Eto, who remained kneeling. "Kurimuzon, can I entrust you with this task?"

Issei nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Splendid." the King smiled beneath his mask. "Then I entrust the task of eliminating the 11th Ward's Branch and its rebellious ghouls to you."

The red haired Ghoul's expression remained impassive as he nodded. "Understood."

"Good. Now you are dismissed."

The two gave a nod, and left the room. As they did, the King slipped off his mask, and smiled widely. "So tell me, Noro," he called out to the man who had been hiding in the shadows. "What are the odds...that he shall leave us by the end of this mission?"

"...From what I can tell, the chances are quite high." The masked man stated.

The King's smile grew. "If so...this will be most interesting. Wouldn't you agree...old friend?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe this..." Eto said angrily. "It's only been five days, and your already being sent out!"

Issei smiled softly at her, trying to calm her. "It's fine, Eto-chan, seriously," he told her. "It's me, remember?"

"Yeah! But we barely had any time together..." She pouted childishly. The red haired teen laughed as he rested a hand on her head.

"It will be alright. I will finish the mission quick and be back soon."

"You promise?"

Issei smiled widely. "Promise."

"...okay...but when you get back. I want some love time."

Issei couldn't help but blush furiously. "S-sure," he nodded. Eto then smiled widely, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, a good-luck charm if anything, and returned to her room. The man sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Man...if Buchou ever hears of this, she just might kill me."

 **[Well, what did you expect, partner?]** Ddraig remarked. His partner really should've expected this...considering he gave his virginity to zero rather than Rias.

"Well, excuse me for loving Eto who is one of the most important women in my life..."

 **[And to think, just over a year ago, it was that Rias Gremory who was the most important woman in your life.]**

"Hey, don't forget about Asia-chan!" the man retorted. "Or Koneko-chan! Or Akeno-san! Or Xenovia-chan! Or Iri-chan! Or Rossweisse-chan!"

 **[I rest my case then.]**

Issei groaned. "You're killin' me here, old man."

 **[Hey, I haven't talked to you for a long time...I am taking the time to enjoy these conversations.]**

Issei couldn't help but agree. After three years of silence, he was able to hear his partner's voice, and had even come to accept a piece of himself that he never wanted to. Back then, he was the Crimson Dragon, Kurimuzon...but now, a part of him was Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor. However, this line of thought brought forth a new question...who was he now, at this moment? Was he Kurimuzon, or Issei...or someone else entirely?

He woke up as Issei Hyoudou, but for so long he has been in the dream that was Kurimuzon that it became a true part of him. Even now, he still wasn't sure which one he was. A sigh escaped him, scratching the back of his head. "Man, this psychology thing is really confusing."

"What's this?" a familiar voice called out. "The pet, thinking about psychology? That's a first. I guess you can teach a dumb pet after all." Issei sighed again and looked over his shoulder to find Ayato, giving him the usual glare. "Don't you have work to do?"

"I was about to leave for my assignment...then you interrupted my thoughts..." Issei glared.

Ayato snorted. "Sure, whatever you say, pet."

"And stop calling me pet, Kuro-teme." the man said. "It's starting to get annoying, not to mention you sound like a goddamn broken record."

"Hey, it's not my fault you're so annoying!"

"Well, excuse me," the man rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Ayato...you'd think after all this time, you'd be maybe a bit softer."

"Tch. You wish. It's a dog eat dog world, you can't afford to be soft."

Issei frowned heavily. In all the time he's known Ayato as Kurimuzon, the guy was pretty cold. It was like he was always brooding, and his view on the world was anything but pretty. He just didn't understand why he would think that. However, he soon recalled how he was with Yotsume...or rather, Hinami.

"If you really think that, then why are you so determined to save Hinami-chan?" he asked at point blank. As soon as he said this, Ayato's body went rigid. "You think me or Eto-chan wouldn't know? You've been thinking about breaking into Cochlea." The young man's eyes narrowed, irises bleeding red and sclera becoming coal black. "You say it's dog eat dog, but if that were the case, you wouldn't care about Hinami-chan so much?"

"Keep running your mouth, pet, and I'll-"

Issei was right in front of him in a split second, his face inches away from his, and his odd-colored Kakugan in plain sight.

"...you'll what?"

Ayato grit his teeth. As much as he wanted to beat this guy up...he knew he had no chance against the SSS rated Ghoul. After all, the bastard had a nasty habit of tearing off limbs whenever he got really pissed off on his psycho episodes. Swallowing his pride, Ayato remained silent and turned away.

As he did so, Issei huffed. "What a freaking tsundere," he muttered. "You'd think he would be more honest with his feelings."

 **[Ah, what can you do, partner?]** Ddraig said. **[They're just cold-hearted like that, you know.]**

"In his case, he's frozen solid." Issei stated before turning around, about to head out himself. "I better go get myself a new mask before I go out. I lost my old one after my fight with Tatara."

Lost was a term used lightly. It was pretty much broken to pieces after the battle.

Back then, whenever it got really broken, he would use his Kagune as a sort of glue to fix it. Now, though, there was absolutely no way to repair it. Now, there was no way to fix it up. It was a sad state of affairs, especially since it was a gift from Eto, much like his hoodie. Now the question was simply where to find a replacement mask.

Then he remembered the man from the Auction Raid, Uta. 'Didn't that guy say he made new masks?' he thought curiously. 'I wonder if...'

XXXXXXXXXX

"Things have gotten very interesting, Uta-kun," Nico said with a smile as he twirled the cup of blood in his hand. "Not only has Tatara-kun kicked the bucket, but now we've gotten someone VERY interesting on the playing field!"

"I assume you're referring to Hyoudou, Issei?" the mask masker questioned, tapping his tool against his current work. "I have to admit, it's certainly impressive, especially given that Tatara had the Dead Apostle Sacred Gear. That thing is practically on par with the Longinus, but few have ever come close to actually mastering it."

Uta picked the mask from his desk and held it up to the light, making sure all of the fine details are satisfactory.

It was a dark red mask, covering the face fully. The mouth portion had a special mechanism that allowed one to move it so they could eat while keeping their face covered. The mouthpiece itself had sharp fangs, and a sharp-pointed snout. The eyes were narrowed and slitted, as if placed in a glare. At the forehead were two small horns. One could easily mistake it for an oni mask, but the design gave it a more accurate description.

A dragon mask.

The mask maker created this particular piece with Issei Hyoudou in mind. Given what happened not too long ago, he would be looking for a new mask.

That, and he had to admit, it was the first time he attempted to craft such a piece.

A sly smile formed on his face. "I'm rather looking forward to the future," he said. "Especially since this tragedy now has two stars."

"Yes indeedy." Nico agreed with a giggle.

The Clowns were about to get to see something interesting...and damned if they weren't going to get a front-row seat!

XXXXXXXXXX

"So the kid went back to Aogiri, huh?" Azazel said with a sigh. "Can't say I blame him...must not be easy for him, considering what he did back at the Auction Raid."

The Gremory group was currently meeting with Azazel to inform him of what happened. Suffice to say, the entire atmosphere was somber.

"Ugh, Ise-kun is so emo," Serafall groaned. "I know it's hard for him, but think about Rias-tan and our feelings!"

"Well what did you expect from him? He ATE them, Serafall. He ate them like pieces of jerky."

Sirzechs frowned. "Even still, what could possess Ise to return to them?" he questioned. "They turned him into a monster!"

"I do not know..." The Governor shook his head. But whatever it is...it must be something really important to him."

"We..." Rias sighed heavily. "...think we might know why." The Leaders of their respective factions looked at the girl, curious. "When Ise came back, he mentioned about someone in Aogori...a girl called Eto."

"Eto?" Her brother questioned. "Who is she?"

"The One-Eyed Owl."

The occupants in the room fell silent upon this revelation.

"...beg pardon?" Azazel asked. "Did you just say this girl in Aogiri is the One-Eyed Owl?"

"Yes." Came the dreaded answer.

Again, there was silence. No one dared speak a word. The idea itself was...unbelievable. Issei returned to Aogiri...because of the One-Eyed Owl?

Azazel broke the silence...and erupted with laughter.

The rest turned to look at the governor in a strange manner.

"Oh, that beautiful son of a bitch!" Azazel laughed. "First he snags a couple of fine beauties, now he's got the Owl herself in his harem! Oh, the wonders of youth!"

The other occupants in the room sweat dropped upon hearing his words. Of course he would talk about something like that.

Sirzechs sighed. "Azazel, please..."

"What? Oh c'mon! You know it's true! The kids even seduced the feared One Eyed Owl!"

For a moment, Rias' Power of Destruction flared.

"Damn brat gets all the luck!" Azazel whined, yet somehow still looked proud all of the same. "Why is it always the youngsters?! Back in my day, women flocked to me by the dozens!"

Serafall shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder why we entered into a peace treaty with you in the first place..."

"Seconded." Ajuka nodded.

"I question how he became our leader in the first place..." Shemazai sighed.

Azazel felt a tick mark pulse above his eyebrow. "Oi oi! What is this, pick on Azazel?!"

"It was supposed to be a meeting about Aogiri Tree and Issei before you turned it into about Ise's love life and yourself," Sirzechs said calmly. "Back on the subject...as it stands, the CCG's Main Branch was left in utter shambles as a result of the attack, and as a result, they're left crippled. While only Sona and Rias, as well as certain members of the Grigori, are involved with them, I still believe it's a good idea to have a good grasp on the situation."

"Agreed," Serafall smiled. "Plus, it's also to look out for Ise-chan, right?"

Azazel nodded, and decided to get things back in order. "Yep. From what we know, the brat's been busy these three years as the Crimson Dragon, Kurimuzon. Aogiri conditioned him to be their strongest member...at least, that's what we thought, until the King showed himself and entered the fray."

"Indeed." Ajuka added. "It's still hard to believe he possess all 4 types of Kagune."

"Isn't that theoretically impossible, though?" Rias questioned with a worry look. "How can a Ghoul like that even exist?"

"It is..." The current Beelzebub nodded. "The King is an anomaly. To be able to surpass the amount a normal Chimera type has is just short of impossible."

Azazel chuckled. "Well, he is the leader of a band of monsters," he said. "Some of which are quite powerful. It's only natural the boss himself would be the monster of all monsters. What we should be concerned about, however," His voice grew cold and weary, and his eyes narrowed. "Is what Rias told us."

"Yes, indeed," Michael, who had been relatively silent during the entire conversation, said with great concern. "One of their lead members, Tatara, was in possession of one of the Lost Sacred Gears, Dead Apostle. That particular Sacred Gear was forged from the very nails used to impale Jesus Christ to his cross. The fact that a Ghoul was in possession of one is quite worrisome, but it also brings forth another worrying topic."

Ajuka's eyes narrowed. "Indeed...the possibility of Ghouls having Sacred Gears in their possession."

"We should also consider that one Ghoul who managed to save the others at the Auction. I believe you said his name was Rio? He also had a Sacred Gear, correct?"

Rias nodded. "Yes, though he wasn't apart of Aogiri. It was more like he was in direct opposition, since he was with Takizawa-san and another Ghoul called Serpent."

"Erasure Null," Azazel said with interest. "Another Sacred Gear on par with the Longinus. It can erase any power increase, even those of Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear. I've always wanted to see its power, but to hear it's in the hands of a Ghoul...well, least he tried and save Ise's ass."

"That is what is most frightening." Michael stated. "As you know, there have been anomalies in the Sacred Gear system, after our Holy Father's passing. At first, the results were the subspecies Sacred Gears, but now, it seems as if Ghoul's are obtaining Sacred Gears through birth like humans."

"Either that, or they're extracting them from humans," Ajuka interjected. "And that alone is troubling. Who knows how many humans have been killed in the process?"

"Indeed..." Michael nodded grimly. How many lives were sacrificed to provide a power boost to these Ghoul's?

"At any rate..." Serafall said grimly. "We should probably keep an eye on things...something tells me that it won't be long before tensions get high."

That was a sentiment that everyone agreed to.

XXXXXXXXXX

The mask in Issei's hand seemed to fit him perfectly, especially given the design.

It had been a few minutes since he visited Uta's shop, and learned the man had already crafted him a mask. It was slightly bigger than what he had hoped, but otherwise, it fit him perfectly. His red hoodie was already drawn up, hiding most of his bloodied hair. The wind blew against him gently, while his hands remained in his pockets. He remembered the details of his task.

To scope out the Tsukiyama corporation and eliminate any hostilities.

Additionally, he was to eliminate those in the 11th Ward, as well as the Ghouls here.

That he can do. It's been his specialty these past couple years.

 **[I can understand the CCG branch here,]** Ddraig spoke **. [But why the Ghouls?]**

"It is because the King believes they are opposing our goals. Particularly, these goals are allegedly affiliated with the Organization V." Issei answered.

 **[V?]**

Issei nodded. "Eto-chan said they're a bunch of humans and ghouls who believe that they can control the world," he said. "They're also apart of CCG, and might be controlling it. She hasn't told me much detail about them."

 **[Really? The organization dedicated to the extermination of Ghoul's is controlled by Ghouls?! How ironic.]**

"No kiddin," Issei chuckled. "Either way...I'm going to deal with them." He slipped on his mask, and allowed his wings, both devil and ukaku, to spread out from behind him.

He leaped off from his perch and took to the skies.

The wind blew across his face, and his eyes focused on his primary target. The Tsukiyama Family Corporation building.

He flapped his wings and shot forward like a bullet.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, how'd it go?" Chie asked with a grin. "No, don't tell me...Shuu-chan's spinning around on his wheel chair, crying he's alive he's alive, right?"

Kanae growled. "Shut up."

He would never give the girl the satisfaction of her words being the truth.

"Oho~ So Shuu-chan's happy again?" Chie smiled widely. "Yokata~! My role model's back in da house!"

Her sentiments were well sympathized...not that Kanae would ever openly agree with her.

It still irked him to know that it was Ken Kaneki's apparent survival that allowed him to regain his vigor. Already, his master was trying to get out of a wheel chair, and back up to his feet. The sessions with Master Mirumo and Matsume were steadily helping him regain his footing. It would only be a matter of time before he was back on his feet...and back with Kaneki. The mere thought of the boy infuriated him to no end. Dammit all, why was his master so fixated on him?! He was the reason why he was so withdrawn from the world! So hungry and starving! His incredible desire for the most luxurious of dishes, gone! And it was all because of that damned boy he was so obsessed with!

'Ken Kaneki,' Kanae growled mentally. 'If only you didn't exist...if only you had died...!'

"Sheesh," Chie sighed. "Kaneki-san really pisses you off, doesn't he, Kanae-chan?"

"Shut up!" He snapped at her.

The photographer held up his hands in defense. "What? Just saying!"

Just what's got his boxers all bunched up? He sure is jealous.

'Oh, wait, forgot,' the pet giggled slightly. 'Kanae-chan doesn't wear boxers~'

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry for all of the trouble, Papa," Issei heard the young man in the room speak to the head of the Tsukiyama Conglomerate. "But...this wheel chair of mine truly is troublesome! The more I sit in it, the further away Kaneki-kun is!"

'That must be Shuu Tsukiyama,' Issei thought, his eyes focusing on the man at the desk. 'Which means, that's Mirumo Tsukiyama, the CEO of the company.'

The man in question was, in lack of a better description, an older version of Shuu. His violet hair was combed back, his eyes hidden behind a pair of spectacles that rested on the bridge of his nose. His most prominent feature was the impressive mustache he has.

'Huh...not a bad mustache,' the bloodied-hair man thought. 'Still not as good as Odin's, though.' That was saying something, since the Norse God had several thousand years to grow his impressive facial hair.

 **[Really, brat?]** Ddraig voiced his thoughts. **[Surely, a mustache such as that is more refined than that old goat's!]**

"…Yeah. You have a point there..."

"Come now, Shuu, it's no trouble at all," Mirumo insisted with a smile. "I'm simply glad my adorable boy is finally back up on his feet. I am amazed by your friend, however. To survive against Kishou Arima, the Reaper of the CCG himself, is no easy feat!"

Issei snorted. "Please, I bit the bastard's arm off," he scoffed. "He isn't anything special."

 **[Need I remind you he filled your mouth with electricity?]**

"That doesn't count!"

Tsukiyama smiled widely. "Kaneki-kun has always been strong," he insisted. "Though, I hope he's alright, given that he's working for the CCG now. I wonder how that happened in the first place?"

"You and me both, pal..." the young man grumbled. "Probably has something to do with V."

 **[From what you told me about them, it does seem plausible.]**

Issei shrugged. He was planning on asking someone who knew about V later...someone he was going to visit when he was done with this mission.

After all, he came back to Aogiri for Eto.

"Who can say, Shuu-chan?" Mirumo said, not knowing the answer to such a question. "However, if what I have heard is any indication, this Ken boy shall only grow stronger. I can only think of how powerful he will become, should this continue. Still, I must ask...how do you intend to get to him? He is, after all, an Investigator now."

"I have not laid out the specifics yet...but I am sure that once he lays eyes on me, he will be sure to remember."

Ddraig was silent. **[...is he an idiot?]**

"I'm guessing yes..."

Issei could hardly believe it. Was this guy serious? How was Ken Kaneki supposed to remember him just by seeing his face? He gave a sigh, and shook his head. There was hardly anything noteworthy about this family at all. He didn't understand why the King wanted him to observe it. At any rate, it didn't seem like there was anything out of the ordinary. "Better go on with the other mission then," he decided and pulled away from the building. His eyes then settled on the building out in the distance.

The 11th Ward Branch.

The Crimson Dragon cracked his middle finger with his thumb.

"...ikuze, Ddraig."

 **[Right!]** The dragon responded. In a flash, Issei's arm was clad in the Boosted Gear.

The green eyed Kakugan glowed brightly. With a flap, Issei shot forward, and dived straight into the CCG's building.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Within the confines of said building, two figures stood next to one another on the lookout position of the tower. Their eyes trained on the window before them, showing the grand sight of the darkened city below.

"...Hey...you ever wonder why we're here?" The one on the right questioned.

The one on the left snorted. "Because we drew the short stick?"

"Yeah, but I mean aside from that. Like, were we placed here as roles given to us by some great creator?"

"...seriously? Dude, are you high or something?"

"No, no just hear me out for a sec. I mean, you ever wonder why there are humans AND Ghouls on this world in the first place, and not just one or the other? What if we were made on Earth to continuously fight against one another like we are now? If that was true, then wouldn't it be counter productive as we would end up killing each other? Or is it like a competition to prove who is superior and deserves to live on this planet?"

"...you think I know any of that?" his friend asked. "I mean, dude, seriously? If you wanna ask someone that, try asking god! Oh, wait, I forgot, HE DON'T EXIST. Now shut up and keep an eye out. Last thing we need is a repeat from three years ago!"

"Geez...okay Mr. Atheist. I was just asking a simple question. And for your information. I did not say God. I only said Creator. Big difference." Came the short reply.

The man rolled his eyes. "Smartass."

"Heh, I know. And the ladies love it."

"Just shut up and do your job, already! We're suppose to be on the lookout for any hostilities!"

Just then, they heard what sounded like a 'boom.' The two frowned, and looked around. There didn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary...until they saw something coming at them, colored a glittering red. "The hell?" one of the Investigators frowned. "What is that?"

His question was greeted with a flurry of crimson shards shooting out from the shadows and stabbing him through the face.

His partner let out a scream, falling back on his rear end. A few seconds later, something came bursting through the windows. The glass shattered apart, falling to the floor like rain. The figure had a pair of bloody red pinions, as well as jet black wings resembling those of a bat. It was obviously male, wearing a red hoodie with faded jeans and boots. As he stood up, his face was shown to be covered by a mask, colored a shade darker than his jacket, with narrowed white eyes, sharp fans, and two horns above at the forehead, along with a sharp pointed snout. Quite frankly, it reminded him of a dragon, especially with the light red tribal markings on the cheeks and chin.

But those thoughts would be his final thoughts as a bloody, spiked tail shot out and skewered him through the throat.

Blood gurgled through his throat, blurring any of his words. With a flick, he was thrown out of the building, leaving him to fall to the earth and splatter into bloody mesh.

The commotion earned the attention of other Investigators. Soon, several men and women in suits and trench coats entered the hallway, armed with Quinques. The man, meanwhile, remained where he was, as his wings rescinded back into his back, while his tail flicked about lazily. There wasn't any need for his Ukaku here...besides, he was back with Boosted Gear. He wouldn't need his wings to slaughter them all.

"Who the hell's this guy?!" he heard an Investigator cry out. "How'd he get up here?!"

"Wasn't that a red Ukaku just now?! It looked like dragon wings!"

"Is-is he the Crimson Dragon?!"

The man thought about answering that...but fell silent. In truth, he was wondering that himself. Crimson Dragon, or Red Dragon Emperor...he was both at this point, so the man was correct in a sense. One of the Investigators stepped out from the crowd, revealing themself. The man raised an eyebrow behind his mask. It was a short, round man with several stiches across his face, his eyes round and a wide smile on his face. He wore a black hat and jacket, and in his hands was a bloody red chainsaw.

"Well, what a surprise," the man said with a smile. "I do believe your the first Ghoul to stand so high up without even so much as a peep. Tell me, how did you arrive all the way up here?"

He didn't answer.

"Hmhmhm...the silent type, eh?"

"K-Kijima-san," a timid voice called out from behind. It was a young man, fairly tall and had dark, medium-length black hair that was parted on his right. A mole lied near the bottom right corner of his right eye. He wore a similar uniform, and carried a spear. "I-I don't think he's up for conversation!"

"Oh, come now, Furuta-kun."

The twisted man replied in a placating manner. "All I gotta do is keep asking him till he talks."

"...you really are noisy," the man commented. "And trust me, I hate it when things get noisy."

The now named Kijima chuckled. "Ah, my apologies," he said with a bow. "Allow me to make it up to you. I am Kijima, and you?"

The man was about to respond with Kurimuzon, but stopped.

His name...what really was his name? He was Issei Hyoudou...but he is also Kurimuzon...What is he now...? Who is he...? What should he call himself from now on? Issei? Or Kurimuzon...?

 **[Partner...]**

For the longest time, he was silent. Eventually, however, he came to a conclusion. He was both Issei Hyoudou, and Kurimuzon...thus,

"...my name is...Kurisei Shinku," he declared, as Boosted Gear flashed, increasing his strength. "And you're all going to die here."

"Kurisei...interesting name..." Kijima grinned before revving up his chainsaw.

Issei...or rather, Kurisei Shinku fell into a stance, legs spread, and his left arm raised, claws outstretched, and tail poised, ready to strike.

All it took was a yell from one of the Investigators, and several humans charged at who was to be their executioner.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, Noro stood before a large tank within Kanou's lab. Unlike other tanks, which had several subjects, some of which humans who had undergone the Ghoulification process, this tank contained someone special. Inside the murky fluid was a man with wrinkled skin, and gray hair. Noro himself was different, in that he was not wearing a mask, revealing an aging face. His cheeks were sunken, there were deep bags under his eyes, and his skin seemed to be clinging to bone. He was far older than the man inside the tank.

"...Kuzen," Noro spoke. "Soon, the man who cherishes your daughter will come to this place."

The man, now known as Kuzen, made no verbal reply as he remained floating in the vat of liquid containing him.

"How long has it been, old friend?" Noro asked as his eyes softened. "My memory fails me, even now...even this old body of mine can't remember. The only thing I remember is the day you brought your daughter to me, to protect and look after. I could not wilt her anger towards you...but, perhaps, a certain dragon can." A wry smile formed on his face. "It has been too long, Kuzen...far, far too long."

Again, Kuzen made no reply.

"Soon, it will begin," the man said as he turned away from his old comrade. "The fated battle...yet, I can't help but wonder." He looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought. "Can those two bridge the gap...if not, then they will fall by THEIR hands." A pause, followed by a chuckle. "Ah...it doesn't matter. All this old man can do now...is watch things unfold."

With that, he slipped on his mask, and walked away, fading into the darkness. Unknown to him, Kuzen's eyelids twitched, and slowly opened.

"E...t...o..."  
 **  
To Be Continued...**

 _"Ever since that day, I've been learning more and more about Ken Kaneki. He was a student at Kamii University. He was an avid fan of Sen Takatsuki. He used to work at an old cafe shop called Anteiku, which was destroyed by CCG when it was discovered that the Non-Killing Owl, originally believed to be the One-Eyed Owl, was stationed there. He was also called Eyepatch, and Centipede. Today, my squad gathered information by posing as Ghouls. I wore an old, yet familiar mask with an eyepatch on it...a mask that others recognized, and fled in terror of it. Even now, I can't help but wonder further...if there's something else about my old self I may learn._

 _Either way, I can feel it...he's right. Someday...one of us will...disappear."_


End file.
